Haunted Moon
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: En el actual mundo, vampiros y licántropos viven ocultos. Estas dos razas tienen una regla de oro y fue rota por Aomine Daiki, un lycan alfa; condenado al destierro de su mundo, obligado a convertirse en un guardián amateur y vivir en el mundo humano, con la esperanza pérdida, la aparición de un famoso cazador, Kagami Taiga logrará que esa chispa que creía muerta, vuelva a brillar.
1. Luna Nueva

**-Siendo AU, hay OoC con los personajes.**

 **-Por ahí algunos saben que el AoKi no termina de convencerme, pero como sí tolero la pareja y porque queda con la historia, he decidido usarla.**

 **-Lo siento para los que esperaban KagaKuro; aunque me gusta la ship, para mí simplemente no van como pareja, solo como beff(?). Prefiero mil veces el KagaHimu uvu. Pero bueh, tal vez les haga fanservice(?).**

 **-En los datos tomados tanto para licántropos y vampiros he tomado referencias de algunos autores de varios libros o incluso películas, sin embargo, hay cosas que son de mi propia autoría.**

 **-Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mi imaginación fujoshi.**

* * *

 _Hola, preciosas señoritas y si hay algún chico también :v_

 _Pues eso, ahora que también tengo cierta obsesión con KNB y sobre todo con el AoKaga, era imposible que no terminara escribiendo nada de ellos y menos de este género, porque amo a los vampiros y ese tipo de cosas xD!  
Ya los que han leído mis otras historias saben cómo adoro esto3. _

_Amh, las formas de la luna son ficticias, es decir, no sé si realmente los estados en que menciono están en cierta fecha, es verdad :v._

 _Creo que no tengo más qué decir, salvo que disfruten el primer capítulo y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa uvu._

* * *

 **|| Luna Nueva ||**

Los ojos como rubíes de Kagami se abrieron lentamente con la luz colándose en la ventana de su cuarto, que se suponía debía estar con las cortinas negras corridas. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, se sentó en la cama, preocupado buscando a su hermano con la mirada.

—Cálmate, Taiga. El sol no me matará, recuérdalo —dijo Himuro con una sonrisita paciente y cariñosa, removiéndose en la cama que compartía con el pelirrojo, lamiéndole discretamente el hombro.

El nombrado chico se estremeció y le apartó los cabellos al ajeno para ver mejor su rostro.

—Sí, lo sé, Tatsuya, pero… —Kagami frunció los labios y sujetó de la mano al pelinegro para besarle el dorso.

—Deja de acordarte de los mitos —amonestó Himuro escéptico y luego le acarició la nuca.

Ambos chicos estaban desnudos, metidos en la cama calientita. Aunque se consideraran hermanos, su relación era bastante diferente a la que unos hermanos compartirían realmente; se amaban como si lo fueran, pero se trataban como amantes. Extraño, mas les gustaba aquello.

—Ya, lo siento —Kagami frunció el ceño con cierta vergüenza por eso. De tanto estudiar sobre el submundo tantos años, que era imposible que no tuviera esos mitos en su cabeza.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Taiga —musitó Himuro, sujetando el rostro ajeno con ambas manos para depositar un suave beso en los labios ajenos.

—Hm… —Kagami no respondió con palabras, al contrario, lo hizo correspondiendo ese beso de forma apasionada, enredado sus dedos en los cabellos negros ajenos con fuerza.

Sus lenguas hicieron aparición en el ósculo tan ferviente que compartían y que los hacía jadear; al pelirrojo porque al ser humano necesitaba aire para respirar y al pelinegro, por simple inercia porque sus pulmones no necesitaban aire realmente.  
Las manos de cada chico recorrían cada tramo de piel de manera ansiosa, poderosa. El fuerte deseo sexual que existía en ambos era incontrolable y quizá hubieran dejado que todo avanzara, de no ser porque se vieron interrumpidos.

— ¡Taiga, feliz cumpleaños! —gritoneó Alex, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de una patada, vestida solo con ropa interior, lanzándose sobre los dos chicos; pero apartó al pelinegro para besuquear en la cara al pelirrojo.

— ¡A-Alex, vístete primero antes de abrazarme así! —exclamó Kagami, sonrojándose con violencia al sentir los grandes senos de su maestra encima de su pecho.

Himuro miró la escena y rió por lo bajo.

—Alex, no hagas eso. Harás que me ponga celoso.

La rubia se apartó con un puchero y les miró con reclamo.

—Ustedes incluso tienen sexo y duermen desnudos, ¿por qué yo no puedo también consentir a Taiga? —Alex le miró con desdén. Era la mayor, pero había veces que parecía una adolescente.

— ¡No lo digas de esa manera! —gruñó Kagami.

—Bueno, solo dijo la verdad, Taiga —señaló Himuro, molestándolo un poquito.

—Tsk, como sea. Déjenme solo que necesito vestirme —se quejó Kagami.

—Taiga, yo cambiaba tus pañales y te bañaba de bebé, te he visto desnudo tantas veces que no necesito salirme —recordó Alex con una sonrisa maternal.

— ¡Pero ya no soy un bebé! —repitió Kagami, colorado y huraño, incorporándose mientras jalaba las sábanas para taparse la entrepierna.

—Anda, Alex, ya no lo molestes así —Himuro sonrió con paciencia y jaló a la rubia para animarla a salir—. No tardaremos en salir, espéranos.

—Esto no es justo, hasta te quedarás con Taiga ahora —refunfuñó Alex, dejándose arrastrar por el pelinegro hasta salir de la habitación.

—Eso es porque tú eres la responsable de hacer que Taiga se divierta esta noche con su regalo de cumpleaños —susurró Himuro, guiñándole un ojo de forma cómplice.

Esas palabras hicieron sonreír a la rubia de hermosos ojos esmeralda y asintió con orgullo.

—Tienes razón, Tatsuya. Entonces, encárgate de mantenerlo ocupado.

—Por supuesto que lo haré.

Tan pronto dijo eso, vio como Alex se iba, y Himuro cerró la puerta con seguro al sintir los brazos ajenos rodearle la cintura con fuerza.

— ¿Vas a tomar tu regalo de cumpleaños, Taiga?

—De una vez, porque estoy seguro que en la noche estaré ocupado.

Tatsuya inclinó sus caderas hacía atrás para golpear la pelvis ajena y sonrió, girando el rostro para ver al otro chico.

—Tienes razón. Tendremos toda la mañana ahora.

Kagami le sonrió ladino y se inclinó para besar al pelinegro completamente desnudo ante él.

 **…**

La noche era oscura, completamente oscura. De no ser porque las estrellas estaban en el firmamento en la estación de verano, Aomine seguramente se hubiera quedado un poco ciego. Y no porque fuera un licántropo débil, para nada, no por nada todavía era uno de los seis líderes entre todo el submundo, aunque ya no viviera en su mundo.

Ya llevaba tantos años fuera de lo que antes llamó hogar, que ya hasta se había acostumbrado al ruidoso y maldito mundo humano, cosa que solo le hacía odiarlo más. No extrañaba su mundo, tampoco era eso.

Solo lo extrañaba a él… incluso, aunque todo lo que hubiera vivido fuera una mentira.

Aomine sacudió la cabeza y no se permitió hundirse más en esos recuerdos que jamás volverían a ser realidad, porque simplemente ahora era imposible. No importaba cuanto le doliera, no importaba cuanto lo extrañara, no importaba que se sintiera vacío…

Suspiró y se incorporó. Recorrió con su vista azul como zafiros el desastre que era su pequeño departamento en los barrios bajos de la ciudad de Tokyo. Estaba malhumorado porque hoy no podría cenar como casi todas las noches gracias a la desaparición de la Luna en el cielo, que era la fuente de su poder y su transformación. Bueno, tal vez podría conseguir carne cruda o algo similar, después de todo, tenía dinero de sobra por sus trabajos.

Daiki frunció el ceño con desinterés al escuchar la alarma de un pequeño aparato que siempre cargaban, el cual le indicaba que un problema había en la ciudad o bien, en el país. Y no cualquier problema, sino solo los que él podía manejar. Porque el peliazul no era ningún jodido héroe de la ciudad, él mismo también mataba a humanos para su alimento, puesto era más divertido que comer animales. Él simplemente se encargaba de las faltas a las normas de su mundo y que podían afectar al mismo. Lo hacía por mera obligación, porque no tenía de otra, no porque quisiera.

Y porque si se oponía, matarían a la única persona que amaba más que a su propia vida, pero sacrificarse no haría que volvieran a estar juntos como hace tantas décadas. Como hace un siglo.

— _¡Aominecchi, te amo!_ _—la musical voz de Kise sonó en su mente, en un recuerdo. Un recuerdo de aquella vez que no solo compartió besos con él, de aquella vez que fueron uno al fin._

El moreno frunció más el ceño y sintió como su endurecido corazón latió dolorosamente.

—Basta de los recuerdos, tengo trabajo —se dijo a sí mismo. Yendo a cambiarse.

Su ropa no era especial realmente, pero como al ser luna nueva no podría usar su transformación—que no por ello perdía su agilidad y demás dotes de lycan, más no podía transformarse, puesto eso solo les pasaba a los licántropos desterrados, en su mundo si podía—, necesitaría un apoyo. Al menos solo para protegerse, porque con sus propias manos le bastaba para deshacerse del caos.

Y luego de que el fugaz recuerdo de esos ojos miel y alegre sonrisa desapareciera, Aomine se lanzó por la ventana del quinto piso del edificio.

 **…**

La casa residencial donde Kagami ahora vivía, anteriormente fue un castillo gótico por uno de los tantos reyes de Europa hace tanto tiempo. Mismo lugar fue demolido y reconstruido, guardando todos sus secretos bajo la tierra.

El sol se acababa de ocultar tras las montañas en la ciudad de Londres, cuando por fin Kagami estaba completamente vestido de negro, siendo esta una ropa bastante cómoda para lo que vendría esta noche. Tenía muy buena resistencia física y eso que se la pasó haciendo el amor con Himuro toda la mañana, con quién, por ser un vampiro, debía tener más fuerza. Y la tenía.

— ¿Estás listo para tu regalo ahora que has cumplido los dieciocho años? —inquirió Alex con un traje negro de igual manera; un pantalón de nylon y una playera de mangas largas del mismo material, que se amoldaba perfectamente a su hermosa y curvilínea figura. Su sedoso y largo cabello rubio estaba recogido en una coleta y no usaba gafas.

—Sí, Alex. Estoy deseoso de por fin poner en práctica todo lo que se me ha enseñado —respondió Kagami con una sonrisa amplia y emocionada.

Desde bebé, siempre vivió con Alex y Himuro, puesto sus padres le abandonaron luego de que nació—seguía sin saber el motivo—, dejándolo con aquel par de vampiros que ahora eran toda su familia, a quiénes amaba con todo su corazón. Resultó ser algo muy bueno que aquel par no le mataran tan pronto lo tuvieron en sus manos, con su sangre caliente y bombeada por su corazón.  
En lugar de eso, la rubia decidió criarlo junto con aquel pequeño vampiro que era Himuro también.  
Quizá porque se crecieron juntos, es que los chicos compartían un lazo de hermandad perfecto, uno donde la lógica no tenía sentido y donde todo era intenso, así como difícil de explicar. Tal vez por eso mismo, es que Tatsuya no era capaz de beber la sangre de Taiga, pese a que se le hacía realmente deliciosa, pero era más grande su amor por él que el deseo de beber de este. Y además, Alex nunca lo permitiría tampoco; a ella no le costaba tanto contener su sed con el pelirrojo, porque lo veía como a su hijo y el amor de una madre era realmente increíble, añadida su experiencia en su autocontrol.

Cuando Kagami cumplió los cinco años, consideró normal el vivir con vampiros, no les temía. Pero sabía guardar bien el secreto cuando empezó una vida normal humana al ingresar a la primaria. Siempre habló inglés, pero Himuro se encargó de enseñarle el japonés, dado el origen de ambos.  
Era extraño, puesto el pelirrojo a veces sentía que su hermano le ocultaba algo importante. Y quizá así lo era, porque cuando esa duda embargaba su mente, este le decía "a su tiempo lo sabrás", sonriendo y dejando el tema a un lado.  
También a su corta edad, Alex se encargó de empezar a adiestrarlo en las artes marciales, así como otros estilos de pelea junto con varias lecciones del submundo. Lo estaban preparando para saber defenderse por si alguna vez se encontraba solo y ellos no pudieran ayudarle, no porque temieran que algo pasaría, pero más valía prevenir que lamentar. El chico mostró ser un prodigio en ello, del mismo modo que cierto deporte en específico, el cual jugaba de vez en cuando con Himuro.  
Poco a poco fue creciendo, Kagami se dio cuenta de que deseaba poner a prueba todo lo que sabía. Gracias a su nocturna familia, supo que no eran los únicos como ellos en el mundo humano. Y eso hizo que quisiera luchar contra ellos, enfrentarlos, sobre todo porque los otros no eran como su familia. Porque los demás ponían en peligro su mundo.  
Sin embargo, Alex siempre se lo negó, debido a que era demasiado pronto. Todavía era un niño y Himuro apoyó su decisión. Debido a eso, Taiga tuvo que ser paciente a regañadientes.

Por eso es que ahora estaba completamente excitado con la idea.

—Entonces, no perdamos el tiempo —Himuro se acercó al pelirrojo para verle con una sonrisa cariñosa—. Iremos al otro lado de la ciudad, investigué y ahí hay un neófito.

—Hah, no puedo esperar más. ¡Vamos! —la mirada de Kagami se iluminó sin dejar de sonreír.

—No te preocupes, Taiga, te lucirás bien —Alex le acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ustedes también pelearan conmigo? —preguntó Kagami.

—Veremos de lejos, nada más —contestó Himuro antes de que su hermano reprochara. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la entregó al pelirrojo—. Ese es un regalo extra de mí para ti, Taiga. Úsalo como buena suerte.

—Oh… gracias —Kagami tomó dicho regalo y lo abrió sin esperar. Ahí dentro estaba un anillo de oro, con rubíes incrustados en medio, en todo su alrededor, de igual forma, venía acompañado con una cadena sencilla de oro—. Vaya, realmente es hermosa.

—Yo tengo una igual, solo que en lugar de rubíes, es ónix —repuso Himuro, luciendo su anillo de oro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Representa nuestra relación de hermanos y las demás que vayamos a tener después —añadió como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Me hace tan feliz ver como mis pequeños niños han crecido —suspiró Alex, enternecida por la escena—. Pero si no se apuran, perderás tu regalo, Taiga —señaló.

—Ya, ya. Deja solo me la pongo y listo —se apresuró a decir Kagami, sin perder el tiempo y colocándose la cadena con prisa. Sonrió deslumbrante cuando esta colgó de su cuello con orgullo.

—Te queda perfecto, Taiga.

—Igual que la tuya a ti, Tatsuya.

Los dos chicos compartieron un corto beso en los labios, para después disponerse a salir de la casa, acompañados por la noche.

 **…**

Había algo que le estaba molestando a Aomine desde hace tres semanas. Aparte de todo lo que odiaba del mundo humano, claro está.  
Y eso era que los rumores del submundo no se detenían con eso del "Tigre Cazador", cuando se corrió la noticia de que ese mismo muchacho se encargó de encarar y deshacerse del famoso aquelarre de vampiros que estaban siendo reunidos para fomentar la rebelión contra la _Unión Milagrosa_ del otro mundo. Según los rumores, todo indicaba que ese sujeto era un humano, un humano con dotes demasiado sospechosos como para ser un simple y apestoso mundano.

Eso, lo que odiaba Daiki más que otra cosa, es que trataran de hacerse los héroes, porque en un mundo de mierda como este, era de locos y estúpidos hacer semejante barbaridad. No era hipócrita, porque el para nada se preocupaba por la seguridad humana, solo hacía su trabajo como una máquina asesina, nada más. Estaba seguro incluso que si encontraba con aquel famoso cazador, lo mataría sin dudar, así aprendería que en este mundo de porquería, la esperanza no era una opción.

—Dai-chan, no es bueno que albergues tanto odio en ti —dijo la dulce voz de su hermana, Momoi.

— ¡¿Satsuki?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! —inquirió Aomine, casi cayéndose del sofá donde estaba acostado, pero tenía buenos reflejos, así que se incorporó de un salto.

— ¡A verte, sí es tu cumpleaños! ¿A qué más, tonto? —exclamó Momoi casi con lágrimas en los ojos y se lanzó a abrazar a su moreno hermano, que era el ex líder de su manada.

—… —Aomine casi se mostró conmovido un momento, pero luego endureció su expresión, solo sujetando de los hombros a la chica; esa era su manera de corresponder al abrazo— No estoy muerto. Y me sorprende que Akashi te haya permitido salir de su mundo solo para felicitarme.

—No digas eso, Dai-chan, ese mundo también sigue siendo tu…

—Luego de estos cien años, ¿de verdad crees que ese lugar sigue siendo mi "hogar", Satsuki? —apremió Aomine con una sonrisa amarga.

La pelirosada suspiró.

—Todos en la manada siguen esperando por ti.

—Estoy seguro que tú eres una mejor líder ahora.

—Sí, pero todavía sigues siendo uno de los seis principales, Dai-chan —recordó Momoi, frunciendo el ceño con cierto reclamo.

—De igual forma sigo desterrado en este maldito mundo —resopló Aomine—. Y ahora dime, ¿a qué más has venido? Estoy seguro que si Akashi te dejó venir a verme luego de cincuenta años, es porque algo quiere —su voz se llenó de acidez. No negaba que no extrañaba a su hermana, pues aunque no fueran de sangre, la quería como una, era solo que ya había olvidado la calidez que era tener una familia.

Momoi hizo un gesto de tristeza y miró a su amigo. A ella de verdad le molestaba mucho que no le dejaran ir a ver más seguido al moreno y no podía permitirse el quebrar una de las normas, porque también debía pensar en la manada y su territorio.

—Quiere que te deshagas de un pez gordo del submundo —empezó a explicar—. Se supone lo que ese tipo haga con el mundo humano no nos concierne, pero Akashi se enteró que Hanamiya es el creador de todos esos neófitos que han salido de la nada en esta década y que además, está siendo autor de muchos experimentos para intentar crear portales.

—Ahórrate las explicaciones, no son necesarias —repuso Aomine desinteresado—. Entonces, solo debo de matar a ese chupasangre y ya, ¿no?

—Sí, pero, Dai-chan… —Momoi se mostró preocupada— Me envió porque incluso Akashi considera que necesitarás ayuda.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué clase de mala broma es esta? —rugió Aomine— ¿Ahora resulta que le preocupo? No me joda —sonrió altanero.

— ¡Dai-chan! —regañó Momoi— Tú bien sabes que Hanamiya es un tipo bastante peligroso, incluso Akashi considera que debemos ir con cuidado.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

—De ninguna manera, Satsuki. Yo solo me haré cargo de esto —ordenó Aomine.

—Pero, Dai-chan, no debes desobedecer…

—Akashi ya no es mi jefe ahora que estoy desterrado, ¿recuerdas? Puedo hacer mi trabajo como yo quiera.

Momoi le miró.

—Yo no te voy a dejar esto para ti solo…

—Ya, Satsuki, no quieras meterte en esto. Tú deber es ir y liderar la manada como siempre, ayudar a un desterrado no es tu obligación —Aomine la miró fijamente.

—… —Momoi frunció los labios. Quizá ella ahora era la líder en el otro mundo, pero aquí incluso era capaz de sentir el peso alfa que el peliazul cargaba todavía y simplemente no podía replicarle por más que no estuviera de acuerdo— No me meteré, pero no me iré de aquí hasta que hayas terminado y esté segura estás bien, Dai-chan.

—Has lo que quieras, entonces —Aomine bostezó, confiado. No apenas hace dos días pasó la otra luna nueva del mes, y esta faceta lunar no era mala para él, de modo que lo único que hizo fue lanzarse por la ventana, como siempre lo hacía al salir a hacer sus misiones.

La luna estaba creciente, en el centro del cielo con varias estrellas que le hacían compañía. De no haber sido porque Satsuki llegó a verle, su cumpleaños número doscientos tres hubiera sido igual de aburrido desde que llegó al mundo humano. O tal vez, hubiera salido más tarde a buscar a quién follar y luego cenar, en fin, ahora celebraría matando a un vampiro.  
Eso le hizo sonreír. Como disfrutaba matarlos.  
Antes no tenía ese odio por ellos, simplemente le eran indiferente, pero tras todo el caos de hace un siglo, todo cambió para él.

No quiso transformarse para correr sobre los edificios en plena noche, porque de alguna forma así le daba más adrenalina esto. Su olfato era perfecto y sabía exactamente dónde empezar a buscar; el bar subterráneo del barrio donde vivía, por supuesto. Todo tipo de seres vivos iban a ese lugar, eso seres para quiénes no había lugar en el otro mundo, como él.

Aomine era conocido de igual forma, como el guardián amateur enviado por Akashi; pocos conocían su historia en el otro mundo, pero aquí las malas lenguas hervían sobre su vida y el motivo del por qué estaba aquí. Al peliazul le daba igual, ciertamente. Por ello, tampoco tuvo problema en amenazar a más de un tipo para tener lo que buscaba; la dirección de Hanamiya.  
No le costó como pensó, al contrario. Pero por ese mismo motivo es que eso se le hizo sospechoso.

De todos modos, siguió su camino hasta llegar a aquella pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad, escondida entre el monte y los árboles, cerca de la carretera. Con tan solo su olfato y su fino oído, Aomine fue capaz de darse cuenta que ese pobre casa solo era una farsa, puesto debajo de esta se oía gran actividad. Seguramente su vivienda era una mansión subterránea con todo el dinero se rumoreaba tenía.  
Entro sin preocupación al terreno donde Hanamiya tenía los límites para los no invitados a su hogar y menos de un segundo, los enemigos se hicieron presentes.

—Deben estar bromeando si piensan detenerme solo con dos de ustedes —se burló Aomine, negando.

Los aludidos vampiros no dijeron nada y se lanzaron al ataque y el peliazul, deseoso de matar, se transformó en una fracción de segundo—luego de quitarse sus jeans, que era lo único que llevaba puesto—, sintiendo esa poderosa sensación orgásmica, adquiriendo la hermosa y peluda forma de un licántropo de dos metros con cuarenta centímetros.  
Rugió arrogantemente y despedazó a aquellos dos vampiros, más rápido de lo que pensó, enterrando sus garras en los cuellos de estos, para después desmembrarlos con sus colmillos de su hocico.

—Haha, esto fue demasiado fácil, maldición —Aomine sonrió o hizo el gesto parecido a eso, porque en su cara lobuna no se distinguía. Se relamió con su gran lengua y escupió la sangre maldita de aquellos seres—. Espero ese bastardo de Hanamiya me dé más diversión.

—Fufu, seguro que te la daré —la risa maliciosa de Hanamiya se hizo presente en el lugar, mientras aplaudía—. Vaya, has derrotado a mis hombres muy fácil, ¿qué debería hacer ahora, eh?

—Divertirme, todos ustedes son un par de debiluchos —rugió Aomine con un tono altanero.

—Tch, tch, eres un mocoso todavía, Aomine. Deberías aprender a saber hablarle a los mayores —espetó Hanamiya con una expresión conmovida, pero su mirada se tornó malévola—. Sobre todo, cuando eres uno de los tantos que rompió la ley de oro.

Eso tomó desprevenido al peliazul. Por supuesto, mucho se decía sobre él, pero nunca antes alguien había dicho algo como eso, es decir, todos lo creían imposible dada su mala manera de ser.

— ¿Qué demo…?

—Deberías conocer a tu enemigo primero, Aomine, ese odio tuyo contra los vampiros te va a matar —rió Hanamiya con ganas.

—Te mataré —siseó Aomine y su pelaje azul oscuro relució bajo la luna media. Estaba por lanzarse al pelinegro, cuando sintió en su cuerpo un completo entumecimiento. Su mirada se desconcertó y perdió el equilibrio.

¿En serio él, un indomable y poderoso licántropo estaba perdiendo el equilibrio?  
Intentó forzar sus piernas para volver a incorporarse, pero le fue imposible cuando Makoto le atacó, enterrándole la mano en el costado derecho, cosa que le hizo rugir del dolor, porque solo estaba paralizado, de ahí sentía todo a su alrededor.

— ¿Sabías que la plata puede hacerse líquida, maldito perro? —Hanamiya le sonrió ampliamente y lo mandó a volar de una patada, sacando su mano del cuerpo ajeno, la cual chorreaba sangre con sus largas uñas resplandeciendo.

 _¿Ese bastardo dijo plata?,_ pensó Aomine, sin ser capaz de moverse. Sí, sabía que esa era una de sus debilidades ciertamente y era algo que no podía oler, estando en este mundo, pero, ¿qué tenía que ver eso? _No me jodan con que ese maldito…_

—Fufufu, sabía que vendrías a buscarme tarde o temprano por órdenes de Akashi —dijo Hanamiya con gesto superior—. Y por eso, gracias al aviso de alguien, pude darme el lujo de probar mi mejor experimento contra los lycan —habló mientras caminaba hasta el peliazul, que todavía intentaba incorporarse, con su herida sangrando.

— ¡Desgraciado! —gruñó Aomine con ira, asesinándolo con la mirada y con sus fauces abiertas, intentado desgarrar inútilmente alguna extremidad ajena.

—Ah, resulta que funcionó todo muy bien. Inyecté la plata líquida en la sangre en dos de mis hombres, aunque ellos igual estaban sufriendo —se rió Hanamiya por lo bajo, permitiéndose el golpear al licántropo delante suyo—. Mírate, tan patético solo por ese metal… ¿Debería matarte ya o hacerte sufrir más de lo que ya has sufrido?

—Gngh… —Aomine estaba intentando moverse, pero era inútil, sentía que se incendiaba por dentro y no podía hacer nada— ¡No te daré el gusto! —rugió nuevamente y logró mover su cabeza hacia delante para intentar morderle la cara al vampiro.

— ¡Uh! Eso estuvo cerca —Hanamiya frunció el ceño. No perdió el tiempo y dejó sus colmillos expuestos, para luego volver a enterrar su mano en el pecho ajeno y golpearlo contra un árbol. Pese a todo lo que pesaba ahora el peliazul, hacer eso era muy fácil, después de todo, era un vampiro—. No tiene caso, Aomine, así aburrirías a cualquiera. Tal vez por eso tu vampirito se cansó de ti, ¿verdad? —sus ojos se volvieron rojos completamente y una sonrisa cruel apareció.

Esas palabras causaron un agónico dolor en el pecho del peliazul y no porque estuviera siendo herido, ese dolor no tenía nada que ver con algo físico. Sintió un terrible pesar en su cuerpo y el odio lo atrapó con la misma intensidad que los dolorosos recuerdos que esa frase le trajo a la mente.

—Para mí es fácil saber porque te desterraron —señaló Hanamiya—. Puedes morir aquí o trabajar para mí, después de todo, tú también has de odiar a Akashi y todos los de la Unión Milagrosa, tanto o más qué yo.

—Preferiría morir que trabajar para un maldito chupasangre como tú —escupió Aomine con hiel.

—Hah, muere por tu orgullo entonces —Hanamiya sonrió. Sabía que no había forma más cruel para un licántropo que morir por la mordida de un vampiro, ya que la ponzoña que estos secretaban, era como veneno para su sangre. Sus colmillos crecieron aún más, dispuestos a perforar la peluda piel del otro chico.

Aomine se sentía indignado. Todo por haberse confiado, todo porque no escuchó a Satsuki, seguramente ella con su intuición había sido de buena ayuda, pero es que el solo hecho de tener que matar a un vampiro le motivaba tanto. Y era demasiado terco y orgulloso como para aceptar la ayuda de alguien más. Pero en el fondo de su ser, más que nada no quería que la pelirosa corriera peligro por esto, ella no tenía por qué hacer ese tipo de trabajos con él, pues ella estaba limpia.

Definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a morir aquí, definitivamente no lo haría. Mucho tiempo antes tuvo tantas oportunidades de acabar con su vida y no lo hizo para no darle el gusto a nadie, ni mucho menos a aquel chico, dueño de su corazón.

 _Esta maldita plata no me detendrá_ , pensó Aomine, frunciendo el ceño, luchando con todas su fuerzas. Era alguien demasiado terco como para darse por vencido.  
Tenía una fuerte presencia, no por nada era un alfa y uno de los miembros principales de aquella organización encargada de mantener el orden en el otro mundo. Algo tan simple como esto, no lo iba a detener. No importaba que su transformación se estuviera deshaciendo, no perdería.  
Él nunca perdía en nada, o mejor dicho, no lo volvería a hacer. Porque era el mejor.

Y así fue, justo cuando esos colmillos iban a perforar su piel, dio un zarpazo al abdomen del vampiro, rasguñándolo y enviándolo lejos, haciendo que sacara esa mano de su pecho, permitiendo a la sangre salir a borbotones.

— ¡Te hace falta mucho para detenerme, bastardo! —exclamó Aomine y rugió cual lobo, dispuesto a cazar, ahora sí, con sus ojos llameando y estableciendo su transformación.

—Tsk, maldito… ¡¿Cómo es posible que pudieras resistirlo?! ¡Maldito, maldito! —Hanamiya le miró alterado, limpiándose la sangre que salía del rasguño. Pero luego, sonrió— ¡Es broma, idiota! Ahaha, sería demasiado fácil el matarte así y aburrido. No le harías honor a tu título si dejabas que eso te detuviera —se lamió sus manos manchadas de sangre.

Aomine simplemente estaba agazapado, amenazante. Ya no estaba de humor, simplemente quería matarlo. Sin embargo, todavía no recuperaba la total movilidad de su cuerpo, porque ese escozor e incendio en su interior seguía. _Mierda, debo recuperarme ya_ , pensó.

Pero cuando el vampiro estuvo dispuesto a saltarle encima, una alta figura de cabello tan rojo como la sangre, apareció de la nada y dio un balazo al cuerpo Hanamiya.

— ¿Cómo es po…?

Era ilógico, completamente ilógico que una bala alcanzara la velocidad de movimiento de un vampiro y sobre todo, ¡un humano! ¡Por Dios!

Hanamiya dio un alarido de dolor cuando sintió como su brazo empezaba a quemarse desde el interior, incapaz de moverse. Esto le ardía más que cuando tenía sed, era como si tuviera al sol en su interior.

—Vampiro bastardo… ¡Te exijo que me digas dónde tienes a Tatsuya! —rugió el chico de cabellos rojos bajo la mirada fija del peliazul.

—Hah, que gusto… conocer al "Tigre Cazador" —siseó Hanamiya, con burla y acidez.

* * *

 _Listo. Así te termina :v._

 _¿Qué les pareció? x'DDDDDDDDD! Ya de antemano les había advertido que esta historia contendrá bastante OoC con los personajes, pero aun así espero les haya gustado por lo menos un poco._

 _Debo decir que aparte de adorar las cosas del submundo, amo el drama, así que bueh, los tríos amorosos se pondrán buenos creo. :v._

 _Hahaha, espero me dejen su comentario ;v;_

 _Cofcof, veré que tan buena acogida tiene el fic y así actualizaré :3_


	2. El Tigre Cazador

¡Heeey, hola, lectores míos! Sé que es bastante tarde, pero aquí vengo a actualizar, lsdkjalssfld. -gracias, Zhena, por recordarme la actualización, que se me olvidó por estar roleando, pls- x'D.

Bueno, creo que no tengo más que decir, salvo que disfruten el capítulo y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.

* * *

 **|| El Tigre Cazador ||**

Kagami nunca se había reprochado nada en su vida, hasta aquella madrugada después de su cumpleaños en la que se la pasó luchando contra aquel neófito. Confiaba perfectamente en su habilidad—que era más que obvio no era de un simple humano, pero que prefería no ponerse a pensar en ello— para llevar bien su combate con ese chupasangre. Y lo estaba llevando bien, muy bien. Parecía un tigre salvaje al luchar, o al menos esa visión tuvieron esa noche.  
Pero todo se había ido al caño, cuando el líder de eso hizo aparición junto con su aquelarre de neófitos, quien por supuesto era mucho más experto que todos ellos juntos y fue necesaria la intervención de Alex y Himuro, porque si bien reconocían la habilidad del pelirrojo, todavía le faltaba experiencia en este ámbito—seguía siendo un humano—. Y es que Hanamiya no era cualquier y simple vampiro, pero para nada se le pasó a la rubia o al pelinegro que precisamente él era el creador de todo este embrollo. Uno, donde preferían no haber metido sus narices.

Las cosas se dieron demasiado rápido, demasiado confusas para Kagami, quien luchó de igual forma contra los demás vampiros experimentados, mismos con quienes no pudo hacer mucho, pero no perdió su vida gracias a la protección que Himuro le brindó de igual modo. Alex estaba en problemas también, ella era alguien que odiaba la violencia, ciertamente y no quería pelear; esa serenidad fue la debilidad del asunto, porque Tatsuya también se encargó de defenderla a ella. De modo que Hanamiya no perdió oportunidad para tomar su pago con los entrometidos esos, logrando llevarse al pelinegro con ellos una vez el sol salió.

El sol no les mataba, pero los convertía en simples humanos, por así decirlo, en el día o si salían a este y gracias a que Hanamiya contaba con algún lycan de su lado, la derrota de aquellos dos vampiros fue fácil. Pero gracias al don de Alex, pudieron sobrevivir a ese ataque, aunque sin Himuro.

Taiga estuvo como loco todas las siguientes semanas, no había nada que lo calmara, porque estaba dispuesto a encontrar a su hermano a cualquier costo y de alguna manera se sentía culpable de que todo eso pasara. No pudo protegerlo, todavía era demasiado débil para el mundo de la noche.  
Alex había hecho lo que había podido para contenerlo, pero sin el pelinegro presente, el pelirrojo siempre se salía tan pronto el sol se ocultaba, metiéndose al submundo sin miedo. Era una fiera desencadenada y furiosa, dispuesta a buscar a alguien tan importante para él.  
La rubia comprendió eso, por lo que decidió hacer una forma de ayudarlo, porque ella peleaba de otra manera y por supuesto que quería a Tatsuya de regreso, era como su hijo, como no.

Por ello, se dedicó casi un mes para perfeccionar su nuevo invento. Aquellas pistolas con rayos ultravioletas, que parecían balas como si fuera mini soles y es que aunque el astro rey no les matara, seguía siendo la debilidad de los vampiros. A estas mismas, iba adherida algo de plata, así como algo de magia especial, que solo la rubia sabía usar.  
De no ser por la experiencia de Alex no solo como vampiro, sino como hechicera y su cuerpo resistente, trabajar en algo como esto, la hubiera terminado matando, pero debía sacrificarse por sus hijos.

Y Kagami no descansó hasta encontrarle la pista a ese tal Hanamiya, ahora mejor equipado que antes. Alex le siguió a su ritmo, ella no era impulsiva y actuaba de forma delicada, por separado y a la vez junto con el chico.

La rubia sabía, que Himuro tarde o temprano dejaría de pasar desapercibido, pero no esperaba o creía que fuera tan pronto.

Así que ahora, Kagami hervía de furia y apuntaba con la pistola al vampiro de cabellos negros que tenía los ojos rojos. No le importó el shock que sintió al ver a semejante licántropo peleando con este, Himuro fue suficiente motor para hacerlo reaccionar, no le importó que prácticamente estuviera yendo directo a su tumba en esa búsqueda peligrosa. No le importó nada.

—Hah, que gusto… conocer al "Tigre Cazador" —siseó Hanamiya, con acidez y burla.

—Déjate de tonterías, ¡eso no es lo que te pregunté! —exclamó Kagami con irritación, disparando una vez contra el costado del vampiro.

Hanamiya jadeó de dolor, ¿qué demonios eran esas balas? ¿Y por qué no era capaz de moverse si era un jodido mundano que le tenía apresando contra el piso? Es decir, sí, sentía un dolor y quemaduras en su interior, pero eso no era impedimento para que siguiera moviéndose, ¿por qué no podía?

—Para ser un simple humano inútil… —masculló Aomine casi sin voz.

¿De modo que ese chico de cabellos rojos era el tan famoso "Tigre Cazador"? Lo veía de lejos y no le veía la gran cosa, pese al aura imponente que tenía, la cual en efecto, le hacía parecer un tigre salvaje. Aun así, no podía evitar el sentirse admirado por la forma en que tenía al vampiro, ¿qué era lo qué le hizo?

— ¡Responde, maldita sea! —rugió Kagami.

Su ronca voz sonó, haciendo eco en la noche. Ese temperamento tan malo, esa agresividad y ferocidad en su aura solo le recordaron tanto a Hanamiya como a Aomine, a un licántropo recién convertido. Cosa que era imposible, porque el pelirrojo olía completamente a… ¿un humano?

El pelinegro simplemente rió maliciosamente.

—Así nunca lo vas a saber —Hanamiya trató de mantener su expresión burlona, pese al terrible y desastroso dolor en las zonas afectadas por esas misteriosas balas—. Si ese tipo es tan importante para ti, entonces, yo lo destruiré, behe.

La expresión de Kagami se mostró llena de ira, pero luego se volvió una sombría con solo sus ojos rojos llameando con fuerza.

—Entonces, tenerte vivo no me sirve para nada.

Por supuesto que lo mataría, a él no le daba remordimiento porque después de todo, no eran criaturas humanas y lo más importante, se habían metido con alguien importante para él, no mostraría misericordia. De modo que le apunto directamente a la cabeza, para darle el balazo final. Pero Hanamiya simplemente sonrió altanero.

— ¡Taiga, espera! —exclamó Alex, quien corrió en un parpadeo, llegando justo al lado del pelirrojo para que se detuviera— Deja de matar tan impulsivamente, así no conseguirás nada —regañó con firmeza, viendo al chico.

Kagami apretó los labios con fuerza y bajó el arma.

Por otro lado, Aomine alertó sus instintos con la llegada de aquella mujer, la cual olía completamente a vampiro y tenía pinta de ser uno a diestra y siniestra, solo bastaba con ver aquella palidez y belleza sobre humana. ¡¿Qué hacía un vampiro con un humano?! ¿Qué no debería matarlo si ellos bebían de la sangre de estos?  
La única explicación que encontraba lógica, era que probablemente aquel humano estuviera bajo control de la vampiresa. Y siendo así, no podía quedarse viendo nada más, no porque quisiera salvar a aquel insignificante humano, simplemente porque no dejaría que ellos se interpusieran en su camino de matar al desgraciado de Hanamiya.  
Rugió con fuerza e ignorando las pulsaciones dolorosas de todo su cuerpo por la plata aún en su sistema, corrió contra ellos, pese a que al moverse era como si miles de cuchillas le atravesaran los músculos.

En ese momento, Alex y Kagami reaccionaron al ver al lycan correr hacía ellos a velocidad sobrehumana, así que sin dudarlo, el chico esta vez disparó contra aquel peliazul, no con intención de matarlo, simplemente para inmovilizarlo.

 _¡¿Qué coño?! ¡¿Más plata en estas balas?! Pero, ¡¿por qué no pude esquivarlas?!_ Pensó Aomine cuando la inconsciencia empezó a apoderarse de él, esto era lo máximo que su cuerpo podía soportar con ese metal en su cuerpo y ya lo había sobre esforzado bastante, ¿iba a morir? Quien sabía, con esas heridas en todo su cuerpo, tal vez…  
Y antes de que la oscuridad de su mente lo atrapara, por su mente apareció ese rostro.

 _Lluvia ..._

— ¡Taiga, ¿por qué le disparaste?! —amonestó Alex, ahora sí molesta.

— ¡Venía contra nosotros! —contestó Kagami, como si fuera obvio.

—Yo pude detenerlo, no era necesario que matarás a alguien más esta noche —espetó Alex, frunciendo el ceño y luego dirigió su atención al vampiro tirado en el césped.

— ¿Qué esto? ¿Me estás salvado, rubia? —se burló Hanamiya, gruñendo por el dolor que poco a poco se esparcía por todo su cuerpo como lepra.

—No, te llevaste a mi hijo, al contrario, yo misma deseo acabar con tu vida —respondió Alex con el gesto oscuro—. Pero me llevaré tu valiosa información mental primero —sus ojos brillaron al decir aquello.

Entonces, Hanamiya abrió grandes sus ojos por eso.

—Tú… No me digas que tú eres… La famosa "Hada" en…

—Hace mucho tiempo dejé atrás ese nombre —Alex le miró con frialdad y puso una mano en la frente ajena, presionándola con fuerza para después poner su otra mano en la nuca del vampiro, presionando ambas manos al mismo tiempo.

A Makoto le recorrió un dolor indescriptible y ahogó un gruñido de dolor.

— ¿Qué es lo que hiciste, maldita bruja?

—Quitarte tus conocimientos, todos los de tus trescientos años de vida —Alex se incorporó—. Ten un bonito castigo antes de que las balas te hagan cenizas.

La quemazón que Hanamiya sentía en su cuerpo, aumentó todavía más, pese a que parecía imposible. Sentía que se consumía por dentro, que su vida era tragada rápidamente por ese fuego invisible.

—No importa lo que hagan, mis hombres van a…

— ¿Te refieres a la bola de mocosos en el subterráneo? —Alex enarcó una ceja— No te preocupes, ellos han descansado más rápido que tú.

—I-imposible… —Hanamiya se encontró sorprendido, ¿ese era el verdadero y gran poder de aquella vampiresa tan famosa del pasado?— Yo solo quería… ¡Lo único que quería era destruir a esos malditos de la Unión Milagrosa! ¡¿Por qué se interponen en mi camino?!

Kagami y Alex le miraron serios aunque desconcertados.

—Solo quería vengarlo a él… —Hanamiya bajó la mirada unos segundos. Pero luego les miró y sonrió con desdén— ¡Es broma, par de imbéciles! Pero no saben el gran favor que me están haciendo con esto…

—Taiga, retrocedamos ya —apresuró Alex, incorporándose y jalando al pelirrojo—. Las balas no tardaran en cumplir su función.

—Pero, ¡¿y qué pasará con Tatsuya?! —inquirió Kagami.

—Sé justamente donde lo dejaron, Taiga, vámonos ya o esto nos dañará a nosotros también.

—Bien, entonces si es así… —pero Kagami se detuvo a media frase cuando por alguna razón, sus ojos volaron al licántropo.

Aunque ahora ya no era el cuerpo lobuno y gigante de antes, sino el cuerpo de un muchacho moreno de más de metro noventa, tirado en el pasto con su cabello azul y desnudo.

—Taiga, ¿qué haces ahora? —Alex miró mal al pelirrojo.

—No podemos dejarlo aquí… —susurró Kagami, acercándose al cuerpo de ese chico.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Es un licántropo! —ahora sí, Alex estaba perpleja.

—No lo voy a dejar aquí, está muy malherido —afirmó Kagami, mirando a la rubia directamente a los ojos.

La ojiverde vio algo en la mirada del pelirrojo que hizo no poder negarse, no porque doblegara su voluntad, sino que simplemente… podía ver el fuerte deseo del chico por salvar a aquel desconocido. Suspiró con resignación y caminó hacía el pelirrojo.

—Tú fuiste quién le disparó —recordó Alex—. Está bien, cárgalo y vámonos de una vez.

Kagami levantó con esfuerzo el cuerpo de aquel moreno muchacho, deteniéndose a mirar ese rostro que pese a estar inconsciente, tenía esa expresión tan dura y fría. De alguna manera, eso le hizo sentir mal. El estado del peliazul era realmente delicado, por lo que tuvo que acomodárselo entre sus brazos, como un bebé, en otra ocasión esto le hubiera hecho morir de vergüenza, puesto el otro estaba desnudo—y evitaba verle de más, por supuesto—, pero el ambiente no daba aires ni para eso.

Y cuando la rubia le indicó que el portal estaba listo, Taiga lo atravesó sin problema alguno al lado de su maestra.

 **...**

 _Hace más de un siglo atrás, Akashi había convocado a una reunión entre los seis líderes de todo el mundo de La Noche para dar el aviso que uno de sus miembros sería reemplazado por el incumplimiento de las reglas que hizo al ir al mundo humano sin aparente razón más que para masacrar a un pueblo entero._

— _¿Y a estas alturas hay alguien apto para el lugar? —preguntó Midorima con seriedad, acomodándose los lentes que le gustaba usar simplemente por gusto y buena suerte._

— _Hay un candidato en especial, Shintaro, no te muestres tan desconfiado —respondió Akashi con una sonrisa calculadora._

— _A mí me parece demasiado pronto para eso. Tal vez el puesto de Haizaki-san debería quedar libre un tiempo —expresó Kuroko, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño._

— _Me temo que eso no puede suceder, Tetsuya, o el equilibrio será perdido y este mundo caerá en el caos —Akashi le miró con frialdad—. Y además, esto es una orden —añadió sonriendo con un tono completamente autoritario._

 _Con ello, nadie en la sala fue capaz de argumentar algo en contra de esa decisión._

— _¿Y bien? ¿Quién es entonces? —quiso saber Aomine, con aburrición._

— _Los licántropos siempre con su falta de paciencia, ¿verdad, Daiki? —Akashi negó suavemente._

— _Dinos ya quién es, Aka-chin —pidió Murasakibara, arrastrando las palabras, se notaba lo aburrido que estaba._

 _Seijuro sonrió, como si se estuviera divirtiendo con eso, pero luego enfocó su seria mirada a todos sus compañeros._

— _Ryota, puedes pasar ya._

 _Un muchacho con apariencia física de quizá diecisiete años, entro a aquella sala, con una despreocupada sonrisa y la mirada emocionada, mirando todo alrededor. La palidez de su piel y belleza perfecta, dejó en claro lo que era._

— _¡¿Es en serio, Akashi?! ¿Piensas sustituir a un licántropo por un vampiro? —preguntó Aomine, totalmente sorprendido y es que cuando vio a ese rubio, algo se encendió en él, pero en ese momento, era demasiado pronto para poder identificar qué era eso._

— _¿No sé supone el equilibrio de la Unión es que seamos tres de cada especie? —aventuró Midorima, frunciendo el ceño, nada contento._

— _Pero los cambios a veces también son necesarios para mantener el equilibrio y eso es absoluto —repuso Akashi con ese tono autoritario de siempre._

— _¿Y por qué él? ¿Qué tiene de especial? —volvió a preguntar Aomine, alzando ambas cejas._

— _Él mismo se los demostrara —Akashi asintió._

 _Y justo como había dicho aquel pelirrojo, ese rubio vampiro fue capaz de demostrar lo que realmente valía, pero con ello, no solo se ganó el lugar ahí, sino que también en el corazón del peliazul._

Aomine jadeó con fuerza, removiéndose en la cama donde estaba acostado, todavía seguía dormido, pero tal parecía que estaba teniendo alguna clase de mal sueño, por lo que Kagami no hizo más que acercarse para hablarle.

—Hey, cálmate —dijo, tocándole la frente y sintiendo como este tenía una fiebre muy alta—. Agh, demonios…

El pelirrojo no perdió el tiempo y se dedicó a mojar las tollas pequeñas con una mano, que Alex le dejó junto con un agua especial para el hombre lobo. Una vez listas, las colocó en la frente morena con el mayor cuidado que sus pesadas manos le permitieron.  
Con ello, el peliazul dejó moverse, continuando con su sueño sin dejar de fruncir el ceño ligeramente.

—Se ve no disfrutas dormir en estos momentos —Kagami le miró con escepticismo y luego suspiró—. Pero tal parece que pronto estarás mejor.

Estaba por regresar al sillón de aquella habitación para volver a leer mientras velaba el sueño ajeno, cuando sintió la mano del lycan aferrándose a su propia mano, pues hace unos momentos le sujetó para intentar calmarlo y no le había soltado.

Fue un choque atómico el que Kagami sintió recorrer su piel cuando sus pieles entraron en contacto mutuo y correspondido, de modo que apartó con brusquedad su mano de un jalón.

Eso causó que Aomine se despertara con brusquedad, abriendo sus ojos y encontrándose con un par de ojos rojos que le veían fijamente.

 **...**

Alex se sentía mentalmente cansada y no por todo el trabajo que hizo junto al pelirrojo para encontrar Himuro, sino por todo lo que la mente de aquel vampiro tenía escondido; todavía no podía asimilar esas cosas tan… viles y con ello se podría decir que entendía el por qué Hanamiya estaba haciendo lo que hacía. Lo entendía, pero no lo apoyaba por eso.  
Ahora que sabía todo eso, no se arrepentía de haberse negado hace tanto tiempo de aquella orden por el clan Akashi, aunque por ello hubiera sido enviada a La Nada—un tiempo, porque logró escapar después—. Además, ahora tenía una vida que disfrutaba en el mundo humano, porque había aprendido a convivir con estos y vivir como estos, así como aprendido de igual manera que no todos eran seres sin corazón y avariciosos como los pintaban en su mundo. Había bastante gente noble haya fuera.  
Taiga era uno de ellos.

Tanto así, que incluso había traído a un hombre lobo a la casa, donde por cierto, estaban ahora dos vampiros. Seguramente se armaría un lío cuando ese chico moreno despertara. Pero podría manejarlo, después de todo sabía quién era.

A la rubia le costó bastante extraerle todo la plata líquida en la sangre del peliazul, además de curar sus heridas, justo a tiempo, porque seguramente si Kagami le hubiera dejado ahí, ahora ya estaría muerto, porque todo el daño que recibió fue grave. Incluso llevaba durmiendo cuatro días.  
Mismos en los que el pelirrojo estuvo pendiente de él, probablemente debido a que se sentía responsable por haberle disparado cuando ya estaba muy herido o eso creía Alex, como si no supiera el verdadero motivo. Y de todos modos, tampoco se lo cuestionó mucho, porque así fue fácil convencerlo de que dejara a Himuro descansar, pero no por ello Taiga dejó de estar al pendiente de su hermano.

—Alex… —llamó Himuro, frunciendo el ceño, con la voz débil.

El daño que a él le habían dicho fue grande, si bien el sol no le mataba a él ni a todos los vampiros desterrados, existía un límite de tiempo en el que podían estar bajo este como un humano normal antes de empezar a sufrir la tortura. Y justamente, a él lo habían tenido bajo el sol todas las doce horas, quitándole fuerza cuando llegó la noche y gracias a que no se había alimentado de sangre—la que era capaz de generar Alex por su magia, que era como si fuera una humana—, le era imposible pelear para liberarse. Le estuvieron haciendo eso durante todo ese casi mes que estuvo de prisionero con ellos. Por eso, ahora Himuro sabía que una vez pasado el límite, sentía como si le quemaran vivo, pero sin convertirse en cenizas, era algo eterno y aun así, su piel estaba lastimada como si fueran llagas.

— ¿Qué sucede, Tatsuya? —Alex ingresó a la habitación del pelinegro, pese a que estaba bastante lejos, su fino y perfecto oído vampírico le permitió escuchar al otro— Debes descansar más aún.

—Ese sujeto… me conocía —masculló Himuro casi inaudiblemente.

La rubia parpadeó rápidamente.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Makoto… Logré recordarlo cuando dijo mi nombre y tal parece él supo reconocerme —explicó Himuro con el ceño fruncido.

—P-pero, ¡¿cómo?! Tú aspecto físico de ahora es completamente diferente y no eres… como antes —Alex le veía con cierto temor y sorpresa.

—Lo sé, o quizá él estaba buscando desesperadamente a un aliado —Himuro entrecerró los ojos.

—Tatsuya, suponer eso sería mucho. Nadie podría decir o saber quién eres por simple adivinanza —Alex frunció el ceño, con desconfianza.

—Sea lo que sea, Alex, pero él me dijo algo que me dejó muy inquieto —Himuro frunció los labios.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Me dijo qué… No podremos mantener la existencia de Taiga siempre en secreto.

— ¿Q-quieres decir qué él…? —Alex se quedó sin habla.

—Sí, Makoto fue capaz de descubrirlo con tan solo esa noche —la voz de Himuro se tornó sombría—. Y, Alex, yo quiero evitar a toda costa que ese lado de Taiga despierte, sabes por qué

—Lo sé, lo entiendo. Pero, Tatsuya, sabes que solo hay una manera de hacer eso, ¿verdad? —insinuó Alex, ahora con seriedad.

—… Tiene que haber otra manera, Alex, pero esa no. No podría hacerlo, amo demasiado a Taiga como para hacerle eso —la expresión de Himuro se tornó triste.

Alex le sonrió con ternura.

— ¿Qué diría él si te viera enamorado de su hijo?

Tatsuya suspiró y negó, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Me hubiese golpeado, seguramente.

—Bueno, sí, pero luego lo hubiera aceptado, porque Taiga te corresponde —animó Alex—. Deberían dejar de llamarse a sí mismos hermanos y usar otro término.

—No lo hace de la misma forma que yo —dijo Himuro con una sonrisa— y los dos lo preferimos así.

—Ah, hombres, no quieren ningún compromiso fuerte —Alex suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero no estés tan seguro, tú eres muy importante para Taiga.

—No es eso, Alex. Sabes bien que la relación que existe entre Taiga y yo es compleja.

—Lo sé. Pero con más razón deberían disfrutar su relación, Tatsuya.

El pelinegro vampiro negó gentilmente.

—Del mismo modo en que estoy seguro amo a Taiga, es que sé que yo no estoy hecho para él.

— ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? —Alex frunció los labios, inconforme.

—Recuerda mi don, Alex… E incluso antes de que despertara, mi conexión con él me lo hizo sentir y estoy seguro Taiga también lo sabe, pero ninguno de los dos queremos detenernos —explicó Himuro y suspiró.

Alex se sintió conmovida.

—Mejor deja de pensar en eso y continúa descansando.

El pelinegro simplemente asintió y dando una caricia a su anillo, cerró los ojos para dormir.

De no ser por lo débil que estaba el chico vampiro, también hubiera escuchado el escándalo proveniente de una de las habitaciones de invitados de la casa, el cual si llegó a los oídos de Alex, que hasta ese momento, se había olvidado que debía estar pendiente cuando ese licántropo despertara.

El cual, parecía que ya lo estaba haciendo y no mostraba ningún grado de mínimo agradecimiento.

 _¡Ah, Taiga! ¿En qué lío nos estamos metiendo otra vez?_ , pensó Alex, saliendo lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación del pelinegro sin llegar a llamarle la atención.

* * *

¿Y qué tal? ¿Logré dejarlos con la intriga?, ¿les gustó?  
Ahí les dejé un pedacito del pasado de Aomine, que con forme sigan pasando los capítulos habrán esos fugaces sueños.

Por cierto, a mí no me gusta hacerles esperar tanto, por lo tanto he decidido actualizar cada sábado esta historia, así que nos estaremos viendo en una semana.

¡Espero contar con su valiosa opinión!


	3. Falta de Tacto

_¡Hola nuevamente, chicos y chicas! ¿Cómo les va este sábado?_

 _Primero que nada, les agradezco en demasía por todos sus comentarios, ¡ustedes son parte de mi motor para continuar escribiendo!_

 _De acuerdo, les dejo el capítulo que espero disfruten y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico e incoherencia narrativa._

* * *

 **|| Falta de Tacto ||**

 _En aquel lugar donde la noche tardaba más que el día y donde todo lo ficticio existía, siendo este mundo una dimensión completamente diferente._

 _Pese a que era de día, las dos lunas eran capaces de verse en el cielo; la diferencia en ellas era que una era menguante, mientras que la otra era llena. Y pese a ser dos, estaban bastante separadas la una de la otra. El sol en su mundo, era algo que se formaba cuando esas dos lunas compartían un eje perfecto, la una de la otra, reflejando su tremenda luz vital._

 _Aomine suspiró. Al ser el alfa de la manada en su territorio, siempre debía mantener en orden lo mejor que podía su estado, aunque él no fuera alguien completamente ordenado, pero podía ser un buen líder. No por nada era uno de los seis principales.  
Por ello, se puso alerta cuando escuchó el sonido del lago en movimiento, era obvio que eso no era el viento. Así que sin dudar, corrió sin necesidad de transformarse, pero se quedó de piedra cuando vio aquel hermoso y pálido cuerpo salir del agua, completamente desnudo. _

_Era un vampiro y nada menos que aquel rubio que Akashi les presentó hace varias semanas atrás._

— _Pero… ¡¿qué mierda haces tú aquí?! —rugió Aomine._

— _¡Ah! —Kise se sobresaltó por completo y volvió a meterse al lago para cubrir su desnudo cuerpo— ¡Lo siento, Aominecchi! Es solo que Akashicchi me pidió que intentara convivir con todos ustedes y…_

— _¿Aominecchi? —el aludido frunció el ceño, interrumpiéndolo— Sea como sea, aunque Akashi te haya dicho eso, no puedes entrar sin permiso a mi territorio y mucho menos bañarte aquí —espetó Aomine, irritado._

— _Lo siento, lo siento —Kise hizo un puchero y luego continuó saliendo del lago, dejando otra vez su perfecto cuerpo desnudo a la vista del lycan._

 _El peliazul no se inmutó, pese al fuerte deseo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando sus ojos devoraron rápidamente al vampiro. Y el rubio tampoco se inmutó por sentirse visto, ya sabía que era alguien apuesto y se sentía orgulloso de sí._

— _Bueno, se supone debo conocerte más, para poder familiarizarme con todo —repitió Kise, vistiéndose rápidamente y con una sonrisa simpática._

— _Me niego. Será mejor que te vayas de aquí, yo no te voy a facilitar las cosas —bufó Aomine._

— _¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero, Aominecchi, ¿por qué?! —dramatizó Kise, acercándose al lycan y viéndole atento, con un gesto triste._

— _Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que tener a un mocoso vampiro metido en mi territorio —respondió Aomine con arrogancia._

 _Kise frunció los labios en un gesto obstinado, pero después, sonrió con confianza._

— _Bueno, yo no me voy a rendir, Aominecchi._

 _El peliazul entrecerró los ojos, esa expresión era completamente diferente a la infantil de antes, ahora se veía serio y frío._

— _Heh… ya veremos —Aomine se despidió con un gesto de la mano, dispuesto a irse._

 _Había sido el segundo encuentro con aquel rubio y no sería el único._

Daiki odiaba dormir, porque esos sueños le atacaban desde que llegó al mundo humano, quizá no siempre, pero sí la mayoría de las veces y eso era de verdad fatigoso. Simplemente quería que esos recuerdos ya no fueran tan dolorosos, pues pese al tiempo, su corazón todavía no se estaba curado, solamente encerrado en la oscuridad y amargura.  
Por eso, cuando sintió una pequeña y cálida luz dentro de su consciencia, se aferró a esta como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero al hacerlo, un fuego desconocido para él se prendió desde lo más profundo de su ser, tocando su alma y enviando miles de corrientes eléctricas en su sistema, causando que abriera los ojos de golpe.

Fue entonces cuando ese par de ojos rojo como el rubí se encontraron con los suyos. Para Aomine, que siempre ha vivido en el mundo de La Noche, los únicos seres que tenían los ojos de ese color, eran los vampiros y guiándose de eso, su actitud se tornó amenazante, incorporándose de golpe e ignorando su dolorido cuerpo.

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! —rugió, abalanzándose contra el pelirrojo para estamparlo contra la pared y sujetarle de la ropa con fuerza— ¡¿Dónde coño estoy y qué me has hecho?! ¡Respóndeme, bastardo! —ordenó con un gesto bastante sádico.

Kagami le miró sorprendido por esa brutalidad, pero no se intimidó, al contrario, le enfrentó con la mirada, porque odiaba que le dieran órdenes.

—Qué manera la tuya tan fina de agradecer cuando se te salva la vida —espetó, molesto y sujetando las muñecas ajenas para zafarse del agarre sin problema alguno, gracias a la debilidad del otro chico.

El peliazul chasqueó la lengua con disgustó y luego le miró con un gesto de burla y arrogancia.

— ¿Mi vida? ¿Desde cuándo un asqueroso chupasangre haría algo tan generoso por alguien tan genial como yo?

— ¡Idiota, para empezar, yo no soy un vampiro! —bufó Kagami, frunciendo el ceño, irritándose cada vez más por esa actitud tan mal educada— Y deja esa maldita actitud engreída tuya.

—Entonces, ya que eres un humano, con mayor razón deberías cuidar tus palabras delante de mí —dijo Aomine con una sonrisa superior.

—No lo haré, estás en mi casa, por si no lo has notado —Kagami le fulminó con la mirada.

El moreno todavía tenía el gesto malhumorado y con sus ojos azules recorrió aquella habitación, misma que era completamente occidental y tenía cierto toque antiguo, ya que incluso tenía una chimenea. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de un color café oscuro con rayas blancas; el lugar era espacioso y frente a la cama había un sofá para dos personas de cuero negro, que estaba al lado de la puerta de madera y en medio estaba una mesita también de madera que tenía una cazuela de agua y varias toallas. ¿Acaso ese mundano le estuvo cuidando?

—Yo no te pedí me ayudarás —farfulló Aomine con molestia y desdén—. No te voy a dar las gracias, si eso es lo que esperas de mí, humano —con su mirada, recorrió al chico casi de su misma altura y luego sonrió con cierta picardía ligeramente amarga—. Seguro que si fueras una linda chica, no hubiera tenido problema en que me metieras a tu cama.

—Tienes narices diciendo eso, imbécil y este ni siquiera es mi cuarto —replicó Kagami con una mueca de fastidio—. He conocido a tipos irritantes, pero tú te ganas el premio.

—Ah, guarda tus piropos. Soy demasiado para esos elogios sin gracia —señaló Aomine.

El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco.

Como el ambiente se quedó en un silencio para nada incómodo por parte de los dos chicos, que parecían dos felinos probándose con las miradas, desafiándose con sus gestos y demás, Aomine aprovechó para familiarizarse con ese lugar; todavía se sentía débil, pero era capaz de escuchar los sonidos dentro de la casa y era obvio que ahí no eran las únicas personas en esa casa. Pero la razón por la que terminó alterándose, fue porque un olor que no era para nada humano, perforó su nariz; era tenue, mas estaba seguro de lo que era.  
Para confirmarlo, por su mente pasó el recuerdo de aquella mujer vampiro que apareció al lado del pelirrojo ese día que llegó. Y eso no le dio buena espina.

Con sus manos, volvió a estampar al cuerpo de Kagami contra la pared, acorralándolo como una presa y le miró.

—Pero, ¿qué…?

— ¿Qué es lo que estás tramando, maldito humano? —inquirió Aomine con su mirada seria y profunda.

—Yo no estoy…

—Soy un licántropo y no tendría problema ni remordimiento alguno en matarte si me mientes.

— ¡¿Quién mierda te has creído, idiota?! —Kagami gruñó, con furia. ¿De verdad había alguien tan mal agradecido como lo era ese peliazul?  
Su cuerpo se tensó, adquiriendo un gesto defensivo.

— ¿De verdad te crees que podrías enfrentarme, tú, un simple e inútil humano? —se burló Aomine con una sonrisa y mirada superiores.

—Pues fue fácil darte una paliza aquel día —contraatacó Kagami viéndolo con rudeza.

Gracias a eso, Aomine terminó recordando cuando el mismo chico le había dado aquel balazo que le terminó dejando fuera de combate y sí antes sentía desconfianza y enojo, ahora estaba mucho más alterado, porque no entendía ni mierda. Y sobre todo, no confiaba en ese humano, algo en él no le gustaba.

— ¡Desgraciado, fuiste tú quién me disparó con esas cosas! —exclamó Aomine, ahora sonriendo amenazante y alzó al pelirrojo pegándolo contra la pared.

Taiga entrecerró los ojos por la fuerza sofocante del hombre lobo, pero no se mostró con miedo.

—Fue tu culpa por querernos atacar —siseó, intentando removerse y liberarse del agarre ajeno.

—Me las pagarás por eso —dijo Aomine con una expresión sádica. Ahora que sabía que aquel pelirrojo era aquel famoso "Tigre Cazador", sus ganas de querer matarle eran enormes y esa excitación que siempre aparecía antes de su transformación, empezó a crecer.

—Yo creo que no, jovencito —la cantarina voz de Alex se hizo presente y el peliazul sintió como su cuerpo se debilitó por completo—. No te estoy haciendo nada realmente, pero tu cuerpo todavía no está preparado para que te vuelvas a transformar —agregó al notar la mirada de odio que le lanzó el moreno al soltar el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

—Idiotas… —gruñó Aomine, con completa incomodidad, chasqueando la lengua, sintiéndose de repente mareado.

—Eres un problemático estúpido, deberías acostarte y escuchar a la gente antes —amonestó Kagami, tallándose el cuello y tosiendo por el agarre.

—No confío en ustedes, ¿un humano y un chupasangre juntos? Debe ser una maldita broma —Aomine sonrió con desdén, negándose a regresar a la cama, reclinándose en la pared—. No pensaba que al famoso Tigre Cazador lo tuvieran de mascota —se burló con acidez.

—Deja de llamarme de tan ridícula forma —Kagami le fulminó con la mirada—. Mi nombre es Kagami Taiga.

¿Por qué cuándo Aomine escuchó ese nombre, sintió como si lo hubiese conocido desde siempre? No tenía sentido y tampoco le importaba pensar en eso, simplemente le miró al oírle, con un gesto frío.

—No me interesa —fue lo único que respondió.

—Deberías regresar a la cama, jovencito lobo —dijo Alex con serenidad, evaluando la escena y acercándose.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte tanto, maldita chupasangre! —ordenó Aomine secamente, pero luego hizo un gesto ligero de dolor al sentir pinchazos en su costado derecho, cosa que casi lo hace perder el equilibrio otra vez, ¿tan débil estaba aún?

Pero antes de que su cuerpo cayera al suelo otra vez, las firmes manos de Kagami lo sujetaron.

—Tuviste muchas horas la plata en tu sistema y esta hizo daños grandes en tu cuerpo, todavía es demasiado pronto para que incluso te muevas —explicó Alex—. Sí dejaras de ser tan testarudo, podrías permitirte el ayudarte, no tengo planeado el tenerte de rehén o ese tipo de cosas.

Aomine dio un manotazo para quitarse las manos del pelirrojo, farfullando un "no me toques", regresando solo a sentarse a la cama, ignorando por completo las palabras de la rubia.

—Yo no los quiero cerca, no quiero su estúpida compasión. Me iré tan rápido pase el mareo.

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos y le miró unos segundos para después girarse en dirección a la rubia.

— ¿Cómo está Tatsuya?

—Está bien, descansando. Estará recuperado en un mes o tal vez menos —Alex le sonrió suavemente—. Tranquilo, Taiga.

—Quiero verlo —expresó Kagami.

— ¿Dejarás al chico lobo aquí? —Alex alzó las cejas, puesto en los días que el moreno estuvo dormido, el pelirrojo lo cuidó bastante.

—Deja de llamarme así, chupasangre —ordenó Aomine con la mirada asesina.

—No sabemos tu nombre, de algún modo teníamos que llamarte, ¿o prefieres que te diga "Firulais", como a cualquier perro? —espetó Kagami con ganas.

—Bastardo… —siseó Aomine con irritación.

El pelirrojo le sonrió desafiante.

—Taiga, deja de provocarlo —regañó Alex, dándole un zape al chico—. Recuerda lo que has leído de los licántropos, idiota, y no te comportes como uno.

El chico de piel bronceada suspiró y se quejó por el golpe, pero sí, la rubia tenía razón, los lycan siempre eran muy temperamentales.

Aomine les miró con cierta perspicacia. Esa relación era rara, no parecían una pareja, parecían más bien como si fueran madre e hijo y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño, ¿quién demonios eran esas personas? ¿Por qué ahora justamente se encontraba atrapado aquí? Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, para empezar, porque los sonidos de la ciudad no eran los mismos que en Japón, aquí hablaban otro idioma, pese a que los anfitriones de esta casa le hablaran en japonés.  
Enfurruñado, se acomodó en la cama, escuchando y viendo de reojo la pequeña discusión que había entre esa mujer y el pelirrojo, que le hacía sentir reacio, sentía el maldito ambiente familiar en todo el lugar ahora, asqueándolo. Y cuando esa plática cesó, los ojos de Kagami se encontraron con los azules impropios una fracción de segundos, antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a la rubia sola con el hombre lobo.

— ¿Tanto les he atraído que ahora me usarán de conejillo de indias? —inquirió Aomine con una sonrisa prepotente.

Alex suspiró, ese chico sí que tenía problemas de humildad.

—En la mesita he dejado algo para que bebas, te ayudará con el dolor y a sanar los daños que la plata dejó en tu cuerpo. Si hubiéramos dejado pasar mucho tiempo, tendrías muchas heridas irreversibles.

—Nadie les está diciendo que me ayuden, no soy su maldita mascota —Aomine cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

—No deberías cuestionarte tanto, si de verdad quieres recuperar tu gloriosa transformación, chico lobo —señaló Alex con seriedad y salió de la habitación.

—Maldita mujer.

Daiki suspiró con pesadez e hizo una mueca de asco. Como odiaba estar tan débil ahora, lo que daría por largarse ya de esa casa, es más, de no ser porque no podía pararse tanto tiempo es que no se iba de una vez. No necesitaba la caridad de aquellos seres extraños, porque después de todo, eran vampiros y ellos no eran compasivos, seguramente algo quería de él.

Le molestaba mucho las sensaciones que Kagami había causado en él, usualmente no perdía el control tan fácilmente cuando le provocaban, pero ese chico algo tenía que le hacía querer… competir y lucirse, lo sentía diferente. Sentía el aura salvaje emanando de este, pero había algo más que todavía no alcanzaba a comprender; una de esas cosas era cuando lo golpeó contra la pared, eso hubiera sido capaz de matar a cualquier humano, pero ese chico lo resistió y parecía que el daño no fue grande. Además, estaban esos rojos como la sangre, como los de cualquier vampiro sediento, mas no era eso. ¿Qué era lo que tenía ese pelirrojo? Sí era obvio que un simple humano no era, añadido el hecho de que incluso le estaba ayudando.  
No le gustaba, los mundanos eran complicados.

Un espasmo de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo y apretó los dientes, maldiciendo. No necesitaba la maldita medicina, solo necesitaba dormir y estaría mejor. Solo eso, solo dormiría esta noche y mañana se largaría, seguro que se le pasaría, porque después de todo, él era el mejor entre todos los hombres lobos, esto no lo mataría. No le iba a quedar debiendo nada a esos vampiros y mucho menos a ese humano.

Suspiró y le dolió. Su torso estaba completamente vendado y solo tenía puesto unos pantalones de algodón, nada más.

Estaba quedándose dormido otra vez, con el vago recuerdo de que Satsuki todavía esperaba noticias de él.

* * *

Himuro estaba completamente dormido cuando el pelirrojo entró a la habitación. Pero el olor de la sangre de Kagami era tal, que logró el pelinegro empezara a despertarse y la sed se apoderara de su garganta, como si una plancha hirviendo se le pegara a la piel.  
Por eso, sus ojos se abrieron rojos, sin embargo, no era un ningún inexperto pese a solo tener diecinueve años, su sed fue disciplinada gracias a Alex.

—No deberías forzarte, Tatsuya —la ronca de voz de Kagami arrulló la habitación.

—Taiga… ¿por qué hueles a perro mojado? —quiso saber Himuro, arrugando su nariz, eso fue suficiente para que lograra controlar mejor su sed.

—… ¿Qué? —preguntó Kagami perplejo.

—Eso… hueles a perro mojado… ¿No habrás estado cerca de algún licántropo? —inquirió Himuro, viéndolo con perspicacia.

—Ah, eso… —a Kagami se le escurrió una gotita de sudor en su sien y suspiró— Bueno, cuando fuimos en busca de ese desgraciado de Hanamiya…, nos encontramos a uno —no era propio de él querer mentirle a su hermano, pero suponía que no estaría nada contento de que justamente un lycan estaba viviendo en la misma casa, aunque hasta el otro extremo. Se sintió agradecido de que los agudos sentidos del pelinegro todavía no estuvieran tan recuperados o estaría en problemas y siendo sinceros, no quería dejar a ese mal agradecido hombre lobo todo herido aún.

—No me gusta que tu olor se manche así —dijo Himuro, serio y luego sonrió suavemente—. Déjame quitártelo, Taiga —susurró.

—Estás muy débil todavía, Tatsuya, será mejor que descanses —Kagami se hincó en el piso, al lado del pelinegro para tomarle la mano y dejarle un beso ahí, avergonzándose un poco, puesto no siempre sacaba ese lado cariñoso.

—Estoy como si fuera cualquier humano y los humanos siempre tienen energías para eso —opinó Himuro, sonriendo aún y luego jaló el rostro ajeno para depositar un beso casto en esos labios bronceados.

—Tatsuya, necesitas descansar —masculló Kagami, cerrando los ojos tras el beso y haciéndolo poco a poco más profundo.

—Más que nada te necesito a ti —susurró Himuro entre el beso, aferrándose al cabello ajeno para corresponder a ese beso con ganas.

—Entonces, podrías intentar beber… —intentó decir Kagami, todavía saboreando los labios ajenos, pero el beso se rompió.

—No, Taiga —Himuro sujetó su rostro para verle a los ojos—. De ninguna manera voy a beber de tu sangre.

— ¿Por qué no? Tú mismo me has dicho que huelo bien y estoy seguro si bebieras sangre humana, podrías recuperarte más rápido —aclaró Kagami, frunciendo el ceño.

—No, Taiga —repitió Himuro, paciente y sereno.

—Ah, pero estoy seguro la sangre artificial que crea Alex no les basta, al menos no para curarte tan rápido y yo…

—Taiga, he dicho que no lo haré.

Kagami y el pelinegro se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos, molestos un poco por las palabras de cada uno.

—Simplemente quiero ayudarte —masculló Kagami, haciendo un mohín, como un niño regañado.

—Ya lo sé, Taiga, pero simplemente yo no podría hacer eso; verte como una presa de la cual me alimentaré. No puedo —explicó Himuro con una tierna sonrisa—. No importa que tan deseosa sea tu sangre para mí, no voy a beber de ti — _a menos que de verdad tu vida dependa de ello_ , añadió en su fuero interno.

—Pero no es justo para ti tampoco, Tatsuya —insistió Kagami, apretando la mano ajena que le sujetaba el rostro.

—La sangre que crea Alex es como si fuera humana, nos basta con eso. Ni ella ni yo queremos ser monstruos ni ponerte en peligro, Taiga.

—De todos modos, sería más fácil si yo fuera como ustedes, ¿no crees, Tatsuya?

El pelinegro se tensó por eso y frunció el ceño. No le gustó el ritmo de la conversación de ahora.

—Claro que no.

Kagami notó que ese comentario de verdad hizo molestar a su hermano, por lo que rectificó:

—Solo decía, Tatsuya. No es como sí quisiera serlo realmente.

—De ninguna manera te condenaría a una noche eterna, Taiga —Himuro le miró con intensidad y jaló al pelirrojo para abrazarlo.

—Oye, está bien. E incluso aunque eso terminara pasando, yo no te guardaría ningún rencor —admitió Kagami con una sonrisa, correspondiendo al abrazo con ganas.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un buen rato, así abrazados, mientras el pelirrojo se dedicó a acariciar la piel ajena sin pasar en las zonas lastimadas de este. No necesitó explicación para saber lo que le hicieron a su hermano y solo deseo tener de frente a aquellos bastardos que le habían hecho daño a Himuro para matarlos con sus propias manos. Y este último, por otra parte, se dedicó a acariciar esos cabellos escarlata con cariño.

—Duerme conmigo esta noche, Taiga.

—Hm, por supuesto —Kagami asintió.

Y así lo hicieron, el par de chicos se acomodaron dentro de aquella cama King size, donde no hizo falta que ninguno de los dos se pusiera pijama o algo similar, porque siempre dormían desnudos, así era cómodo para ellos. Aunque sentía la necesidad de llegar a más, debían tener a raya su pasión por esta noche.

No se dijeron nada más y simplemente se dedicaron a dormir, abrazados.

Estaban pasando una noche tranquila, pero a eso de las tres y media de la madrugada, Kagami se despertó, sin entender muy bien porque. Vio a su hermano dormido de espaldas mientras le tenía abrazado y le dejó un beso corto en el hombro antes de incorporarse para ir por algo de agua.  
Seguramente Alex estaría despierta con sus experimentos, cosa que no le preocupaba, porque ella no necesitaba dormir realmente.

Se vistió con una bata blanca y así salió de la habitación, con sus pantuflas camino a la cocina que estaba en el centro de esa casa. Cuando estuvo ahí, tal parecía que no solo era sed lo que tenía, por lo que se puso a cocinar en plena madrugada unos deliciosos filetes de pescado y pollo, acompañado con espagueti a la crema y ensalada de pepino. Todo lo que preparó bien era como para diez personas, aunque él sería el único que comería. De hecho, la única comida que Alex siempre compraba era para Kagami, porque ni ella ni Himuro comían de mismo que los humanos.

El pelirrojo estaba por empezar a comer, cuando de repente recordó al hombre lobo que estaba en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, a quién no regresó a ver por quedarse a dormir con su hermano. No se sintió culpable, pero si preocupado.  
Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué sí ese tipo le demostró su hermosa personalidad de mierda y aun así se preocupó por él, por si tendría hambre o sed?  
Pero bueno, después de todo, él fue quien decidió ayudarlo y no podía dejarlo a medias, pese a lo terco del otro. O al menos, no podía negarle la comida a nadie tampoco.

Por ende, Kagami luego de que comiera su gran ración, apartó un poco para el peliazul y la sirvió en un plato de plástico por si las moscas, para luego servir agua en una jarra, llevando un vaso.

Llegó a la habitación y entró lo más discreto que pudo, encontrándose al peliazul dormido. Se acercó a verle y palpó su frente, tal parecía que tenía fiebre y donde no, si no se había tomado su medicina.  
Cuando estuvo durmiendo era más fácil administrársela vía sanguínea y quizá por eso es que su mejoría fue más notoria, pero todavía el tratamiento no terminaba.

 _Eres tan inútilmente terco_ , pensó Kagami, algo irritado. Agarró el pequeño frasco del cual su contenido era un polvo celeste, mismo que disolvió en un vaso con agua.  
Se aprovechó de que el otro tenía bastante fiebre y quizá no se diera cuenta de lo que haría, por lo que se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por la cabeza para que se inclinara.

Los ojos de Aomine se abrieron de golpe y solo percibió la imagen del pelirrojo delante de él.

—Es agua, bebe un poco. Mientras estés aquí, no te voy a dejar morir tan fácil, ya cuando te vayas podrás matarte con libertad —dijo Kagami con firmeza.

El moreno sonrió ladino y le miró.

— ¿Te han dicho lo romántico que eres? —se burló Aomine, mas luego hizo un gesto de incomodidad por la molestia.

—Cállate, idiota, y bebe el agua —refunfuñó Kagami, ruborizándose ligeramente.

Eso fue peligroso, porque al peliazul se le hizo una imagen totalmente atrayente y ahora, simplemente no pudo negarse a lo que el otro chico le pedía.

—Si esto me hace algo raro, te mataré —advirtió Aomine.

—Solo tómate el agua ya —Kagami le acercó el vaso.

El chico lobo frunció el ceño y entreabrió los labios, permitiendo que ese líquido bañara su boca de manera refrescante, llenándole la garganta. Se la bebió en menos de un minuto y eso que era un vaso de una cuarta.

—Sí tenías sed —comentó Kagami, sonriendo suficiente al ver el contenido acabado.

—Cállate y déjame dormir —ordenó Aomine, cerrando los ojos.

No tardó realmente mucho tiempo antes de que el sueño lo atrapara nuevamente luego de viera por última vez el rostro del pelirrojo. Hubo algo en ese momento, que lo llenó de calidez completa, que le hizo sentir desaparecer solo un poco el frío que le rodeaba desde hace un siglo.

Y justo como antes, el moreno intentó aferrarse a esa calidez.

—Aomine Daiki —susurró soñoliento.

— ¿Eh? —Kagami parpadeó, desconcertado, estaba por incorporarse, pero siguió sentado en la cama para oír mejor.

—Aomine Daiki, ese es mi nombre —repitió.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del pelirrojo y asintió. Como respuesta, lo único que hizo fue darle un apretón a su muñeca, porque el otro empezó a roncar suavemente. Y gracias a ese gesto, la calidez alcanzó al peliazul, arrullando su sueño.

* * *

 _Y hasta ahí el capítulo de hoy, lectores míos, alsdkad. ¿Les gustó? Como pudieron notar, parte del pasado que carga Aomine está siendo reflejado en sus sueños, porque les estoy dando una probadita, ya que obviamente más adelante sabrán su historia. ¿Qué creen que le ha pasado a Kise en todo este tiempo, eh?_

 _Les tengo una pregunta: ¿ustedes se imaginan más a Kagami como vampiro u hombre lobo? Esto no es ninguna pista(?), solo es una duda, porque tengo conflictos con eso, ahahaha y me servirá para otro fic._

 _Bueno, espero contar con sus comentarios, chicas y chicos, son importantísimos para mí, porque valoro mucho sus opiniones e ideas, así como las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas._

 _¡Nos vemos el próximo sábado!_

 _Alguna duda o algo, le dejo mi twitter: RoronoAoi_


	4. Enigmático

_¡Hola, adasdsfdglkj! Como cada sábado, aquí vengo nuevamente a dejarles un capítulo más de esta historia uvu._

 _Agradezco mucho a las personitas que me hacen llegar sus comentarios; son alentadores ;w;_  
 _De igual forma también me sacan una sonrisa de emoción y felicidad cada follow y favs a la historia, ¡gracias, en serio!_

 _Vale, les dejo el capítulo que espero disfruten y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa. Y por cierto, sino les gusta el KagaHimu, son libres de saltearse lo primero(?)._

* * *

 **|| Enigmático ||**

Los besos, esos ardientes besos que compartían Kagami y Himuro les hacían estremecer bajo las sábanas de la cama, acariciándose cada tramo de piel, que se besaba con sus movimientos corporales.

Desde ayer, la mejoría de Tatsuya era más notoria, gracias a Alex, puesto ambos se habían encerrado algunas horas ahí, para platicar entre otras cosas que el pelirrojo no supo y que trató de no darle importancia; no era la primera vez que sentía le ocultaban algunas cosas y prefería creer que se debía a su inexperiencia que por otro motivo.  
Esos momentos los aprovechó para pasar el rato cuidando del testarudo lycan que era su invitado, quien gracias a que la medicina era sin sabor, la tomaba en su agua sin darse cuenta, por más que intentara oler en esta. Y por ello, también estaba mejorando.

Kagami estaba recostado en la cama, desnudo con el cuerpo del pelinegro montándole sin tapujo alguno, besándose lenta y apasionadamente. Sus manos grandes y pesadas acariciaban la espalda ajena que era tan fría y dura como el granito, con esa palidez de marfil que lo hacía hermosamente perfecto. Himuro se movía con cierta rapidez para rozar ambos miembros erectos; pese a que uno estaba frío, el otro hervía y palpitaba con fuerza, causando que en los choques ambos gimieran y jadearan por la excitación de ese acto.

Himuro rompió el beso, simplemente para dejar que el pelirrojo le mordiera el cuello, dándole la vuelta y dejándolo ahora a él acostado en la cama. Se miraron a los ojos unos momentos y sonrieron cómplices, completamente encendidos; puede que ellos dos tuvieran personalidades completamente opuestas y todo, pero si había algo en lo que ambos eran realmente compatibles, era en la cama.  
Los dos desbordaban una tremenda pasión junta, que era imposible y ridículo el que se consideraran como hermanos y ya, cuando su relación tenía el potencial para ser algo más.

—Siempre tan romántico, Taiga —musitó Himuro con una sonrisa provocadora.

—Calla —susurró Kagami, avergonzándose ligeramente solo por unos segundos, porque después regresó a besarle los labios al pelinegro con un fuego intenso, para después irse a atacar el cuello ajeno blanco y duro, que de todos modos, olía como lo mejor del mundo.

Himuro suspiró, quizá él fuera el hermano mayor ahí y más maduro en muchos aspectos, porque a pesar de su aspecto calmado, era un chico bastante dominante. Sin embargo, todo era mucho más interesante cuando dejaba que Kagami tomara el control en la cama, porque el chico sería vergonzoso, pero una vez metido en lo que hacía, era imparable y eso le encantaba.  
Le encantaba sentir el cuerpo caliente y lleno de vida del pelirrojo, le encantaba sentir esa piel quemar la suya, sentir ese corazón latir desenfrenado por sus acciones.

La boca de Kagami exploró la zona curvilínea entre la quijada y el hombro ajeno con saña, besando y mordiendo con fuerza, pero gruñó fuertemente cuando la fría mano del pelinegro le jaló su miembro, empezando a estimularlo con un ritmo rápido. De modo que él hizo lo mismo, se acomodó mejor entre las piernas de Himuro y mordió los pezones de este, estirándolos todo lo que podía para después atraparlos y succionarlos con fuerza, arrancando más gemidos del chico a la vez que deslizaba sus dedos en la entrada ajena, friccionándola con fuerza, pasando a palpar los testículos impropios. Taiga lamió el pecho ajeno con hambruna, deslizando sus dientes superiores para dejar pequeños rasguños invisibles en esa fría y dura piel, que ahora se sentía un poco más tibia por su presencia ahí. Pasó por el vientre ajeno, el cual lamió hasta llegar al miembro para dejarle mordidas fuertes que solo lograron hacer gemir a su vampiro hermano. Sabía bien que esas acciones no le lastimarían, por la diferencias de fuerzas y razas, por ello lo hacía y además a Tatsuya le encantaba; se retorció suavemente y se apoyó en sus codos para ver al pelirrojo enterrar la cara en medio de sus glúteos, sosteniéndole sus piernas.

Himuro se relamió los labios y con sus movimientos rápidos, terminó empujando al pelirrojo contra la cama, pero este se sostuvo bien, quedando sentado. El primer chico se montó en el segundo y golpeó sus glúteos contra ese pene erecto caliente que lo hacía vibrar de deseo y placer. Sujetó los hombros de Kagami y acercó su rostro para morderle el labio inferior con ganas, pero sin perforar. El olor de su hermano le inundaba toda su nariz, encendiendo su garganta, sin embargo sabía llevar bien ese deseo y hambre de sangre a su deseo sexual, haciendo todo aún más intenso, porque ese también era uno de los motivos por el cual su sed se apaciguaba; hacer el amor con el pelirrojo, lograba calmar la necesidad de sangre hacía este.

—Sabes que odio los previos, Taiga, ngh —susurró Himuro, respirando agitadamente por puro reflejo, embarrándose del pre seminal ajeno con las embestidas superficiales que hacían ambos.

—Lo sé, pero…, Tatsuya, es parte de todo —le respondió Kagami entre jadeos ahogados y empezando a masturbar el pene del pelinegro, para embarrarse de ese líquido pre seminal con la mirada brillante en lujuria y deseo.

Himuro le sonrió con cierta picardía y gimió sin pena por las nuevas atenciones. Kagami llevó sus dedos de la mano con que anteriormente le masturbaba para meterle dos dedos a la boca. El chico de cabellos negros los recibió, pero justo en ese momento, se sujetó sus glúteos para auto penetrarse, pese al dolor. Agradecía que su cuerpo vampírico no fuera delicado, además que funcionaba completamente diferente al de un humano.

— ¡Taiga, agh…! —gimió y buscó los labios del pelirrojo en un frenético beso.

Kagami gruñó cuando sintió el calor y estrechez que atacó su miembro tan sorpresivamente, sujetando al pelinegro de la cadera con fuerza. Se miraron a los ojos, presos del creciente placer y la excitación que sus cuerpos emanaban, para después besarse.

Y las embestidas empezaron, primero con Himuro auto penetrándose y moviendo sus caderas, el dolor era algo que le importaba poco, aquello le daba mucho más placer en sí, porque tener ese pedazo de carne palpitante y lleno de sangre era mucho mejor. Su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a tenerlo dentro tantas veces, que incluso tenía cierto gusto sadomasoquista. Por ello, sus uñas recorrieron con fuerza la espalda del pelirrojo, pero sus sonidos bucales quedaron ahogados en aquel beso. Sin embargo, Kagami empezó a mover sus caderas con más fuerza, elevándolas para golpear al otro, atrapado con el calor que el pelinegro soltaba, pese a la frialdad de su piel.

Cuando rompieron el beso, los ojos de Himuro se tornaron ligeramente rojos, no solo por la sed del deseo que empezaba a intensificarse, como siempre pasaba cada que era tomado por Kagami—aunque luego todo eso siempre se enfocaba sexualmente para seguridad de ambos—, esos ojos rojos también dejaban ver que quería más, más de aquello, más de ese placer desbordante. Quería sentirlo más. Por ello mismo, empezó a besar el cuello ajeno con ansiedad, quemándose con el calor de la piel ajena, sus colmillos crecían por mero reflejo, queriendo morder esa bronceada piel.

—Esta, maldición… está bien sí lo haces —gruñó Kagami, con la voz presa del placer, disfrutando de mover esas caderas encima de él para profundizar las embestidas. Era así, no tenía problema y de todos modos, no sería la primera vez que su hermano le mordía, solo que no bebía de su sangre como si estuviera alimentándose. Era un gusto con cierta morbosidad.

Esto no tenía que ver con la sed de alimentarse, no. Esta sed era diferente.

Por eso Himuro no esperó más y lo mordió, pero no en el cuello, sino en el hombro del pelirrojo, aumentando sus saltos contra el pene ajeno. Eso causo que Kagami rugiera con ganas, más que nada, ese dolor gracias a la mordida solo le causó placer, ambos estaban demasiado metidos en sus acciones sexuales como para darle paso a otros sentimientos que no fuera la excitación y el placer. De modo que sus uñas se lastimaron al intentar enterrarse en esa piel de granito del pelinegro vampiro, pero no le importó.  
Himuro liberó sus dientes de la piel ajena, antes de que la sangre empezara a brotar, el pelinegro y miró los ojos rojos naturales de Taiga; y con sus labios empapados de saliva, volvió a besarlo—que solo eso pasó, porque no bebió de él, para nada; las mordidas eran parte de las caricias—.

Kagami correspondió, por supuesto y ahora dio la vuelta a las posiciones para estar encima del pelinegro, besándolo y saboreando el sabor de su hermano cuando sus lenguas se juntaron en ese húmedo beso francés. Acomodó las piernas de Himuro sobre sus propios hombros para abrirse más paso en el interior y alzó las caderas de este un poco más, así se inclinó hacia delante, apoyándose con sus manos en la cama a cada lado del cuerpo ajeno. Y ya no arremetía con embestidas ese interior, sino con fuertes estocadas; saliendo y entrando con precisión y fuerza.

— ¡Ngh! Agh… ¡Taiga! —Himuro tuvo que romper el beso, porque era casi imposible que esos gemidos y gruñidos quedaran ahogados en su boca y para él era mejor expresar el placer que sentía. Odiaba reprimirse en eso— ¡M-más, maldita sea, ngh!

Apretó las sábanas con sus manos y sus caderas empezaron a moverse en busca de mejor contacto. Arqueó su espalda cuando el activo pene del pelirrojo golpeó más de una vez su próstata y gimió audiblemente con Kagami mordiendo y jugando con su oreja.

—Mierda, siempre tan bueno…, Tatsuya. Me encantas, me encantas —ronroneó placenteramente, ensimismado en la pasión de sentir como los músculos ajenos empezaban a succionarlo más y más fuerte, lo que le indicó que ya estaba en el punto correcto. Por eso es que, aunque pareciera imposible, aumentó el ritmo de las estocadas, golpeando con mayor insistencia y brusquedad aquel lugar especial.

Este ritmo sexual dejaría herido a cualquiera, pero Kagami y Himuro no eran cualquiera, pese a que eran humano y vampiro.

Por esas palabras, Tatsuya que tenía los ojos entrecerrados y nublados por el placer que estaba enviándole fuertes estremecimientos que le hicieron rasguñar la espalda ajena, le inundaron de ese sentimiento indescriptible, que era tan fuerte para ser llamado amor, pero seguía siendo diferente.  
Sujetó con sus tibias manos, gracias a la calidez ajena, el rostro a Taiga. Ambos se vieron a los ojos, mientras sus cuerpos se movían con frenesí por las embestidas que causaban chapoteos por todos los fluidos corporales.  
No se dijeron nada y simplemente se besaron con devoción, apasionadamente. Y Kagami llevó la diestra al rostro ajeno para apartarle el cabello al chico.

Así llegaron al orgasmo, uno después que el otro, en un audible gemido. Agitados y jadeantes, pero todavía no estaban conformes con esto.

La relación de ellos dos era más profunda e íntima que una hermandad, su conexión era inexplicable. Pero no era la de una pareja en sí.

Ellos eran más que hermanos, pero menos que novios. Y así estaban bien, no se quejaban, porque nadie encendía la cama como ellos dos.

* * *

Era bastante temprano cuando Kagami ya estaba entrando a la habitación donde Aomine seguía con su tratamiento. No había vuelto a despertar bien desde aquel día que empezó a tomarse la medicina, probablemente porque el sueño era un efecto secundario del tratamiento y siendo sinceros, era mejor así.

Si Himuro sabía del invitado licántropo que estaba en casa, no mencionó nada al respecto, pero tampoco es como si hubiera salido de la habitación en ese tiempo, porque todavía sus sentidos y cuerpo estaban débiles, al menos desde el punto de vista vampírico. Quizá por ello todavía no podía percibir el olor de otra raza en la misma casa, cosa que era ventajosa.

El pelirrojo se sentía todavía cansado, pese a que durmió toda la noche, ya que ayer en toda la tarde se la pasó con el pelinegro en la cama, haciendo el amor, porque hasta eso, simple sexo no era lo que ellos tenían y tampoco le gustaba referirse así de ello.

Alex solo salía en las mañanas para revisar el cuerpo de Tatsuya y luego se encerraba en su laboratorio para hacer quien sabe qué, porque desde que absorbió lo que la mente que aquel vampiro de aquella vez, parecía muy ocupada. Y tampoco les decía nada, aunque tampoco es que preguntaran.

Kagami vestía solo una simple bata de algodón, calientita, porque no hacía mucho se bañó y solo se vistió su ropa interior así como un short, nada más. Pero hacía algo de frío, por ello prefería la bata que daba calor.

Aomine estaba completamente dormido, sin desfruncir el ceño y su respiración estaba acompasada. Logró despertarse solo un poco cuando sintió la presencia del pelirrojo en la habitación, pero apenas y estaba consciente de las cosas, se sentía flojo y por más que renegara en su mente había algunas incoherencias sobre esto, su cuerpo no le respondía como quisiera. Solo sintió como las grandes manos de Kagami le estaban cambiando las vendas y que aunque intentara ser delicado, no podía con esas torpes manos.

Los ojos azules del moreno le veían fijamente, ¿por qué el tacto de ese humano no le molestaba si todavía quería lanzársele encima y golpearlo como el primer día que despertó?  
Porque sí, Aomine seguía furioso por estar recibiendo la ayuda de aquel humano mascota de los chupasangre y sobre todo, porque era ese famoso cazador que se hacía el héroe.

— ¿Qué es… lo qué me están haciendo? —gruñó Aomine, frunciendo más el ceño cuando el pelirrojo terminó de ponerle las nuevas vendas.

—No te estamos drogando ni nada —dijo Kagami con seriedad—. Simplemente el sueño es una reacción secundaria de la medicina.

—Y una mierda, yo les dije que no quería nada de ustedes —discrepó Aomine con acidez, sintiendo los párpados pesados otra vez.

—Y yo te dije que mientras estuvieras aquí, no te dejaría morir —recordó Kagami, incorporándose de la cama. No era la primera vez que volvían a intercambiar comentarios, pero los anteriores solo eran para pelear—. Cuando estés completamente curado y estés fuera, ahí te podrás matar si quieres.

—Imbécil, no esperes mi gratitud —esperó Aomine con una sonrisa altanera y burlona.

—No lo hago, Ahomine —bufó Kagami.

— ¡..! —a Aomine casi le da un tic en el ojo por eso— ¡¿Qué has dicho, bastardo?! ¡¿Y cómo coño sabes mi nombre?!

—Tú mismo me lo dijiste hace tres días, idiota. Te estabas muriendo de fiebre, porque el señor engreído no se tomó la medicina —amonestó Kagami, frunciendo el ceño y mirándole mal.

El moreno no podía creer eso, ¿en serio le había dicho su nombre? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? Su subconsciente le decía que debería de dejar de ser tan hijo de puta y por lo menos decir un "gracias", si es que no podía comportarse mejor. Pero era demasiado terco y orgulloso como para hacerle caso a eso.

—Tch, ese era mi problema, imbécil —Aomine le miró mal y luego sonrió ladino—. Bakagami.

— ¡…! —Kagami se quedó perplejo por la conjugación de su nombre con aquella grosería y luego frunció el ceño con irritación— ¡¿Ah?! ¡Cierra el pico mejor! Es más, es hora de tu medicina, Ahomine.

—No me tomaré una mierda. Y menos viniendo de ti, apestas a vampiro —sentenció Aomine, mirando al pelirrojo de pies a cabeza, examinándolo, luego puso los ojos en blanco—. Vaya, se ve que te gusta darle tu sangre a esos chupasangre, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué? —Kagami se sorprendió por eso. Sí, era cierto que olía a vampiro, sí se pasó casi todo el día de ayer con el pelinegro, pero no pensó el lycan ya podría olerlo mejor, teniendo en cuenta su estado, aunque tal parecía iba mejorando muy rápido.

Aomine sonrió por lo bajo y con cierto gesto sombrío, viendo el hombro ajeno. Y fue cuando el pelirrojo se acordó que ahí fue donde su hermano le mordió mientras tenían sexo, así que por inercia, se cubrió la mordida con la diestra y su rostro se ruborizó un poco, fastidiado.

—No es como lo piensas —fue lo único que dijo Kagami con el gesto grave.

—Sí, claro —canturreó Aomine como un sabelotodo—. En lugar de estar fastidiándome a mí aquí, deberías irte con la sanguijuela esa para que te siga marcando.

Kagami lo fulminó con la mirada y agarró el vaso con la medicina disuelta para el peliazul, para atascarle el vaso en la boca, aprovechándose de la debilidad del otro.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces, maldito?! ¡Casi me ahogas! —exclamó Aomine, ahora sí, furioso y limpiándose la boca, sentándose en la cama. De no ser porque su cuerpo todavía parecía reacio a su transformación, no dudaría en arrancarle la cabeza al pelirrojo.

—Lo que sea de mi vida, no tiene porque importante, ¿verdad? No deberías fijarte en detalles que no son necesarios para ti —le respondió Kagami con molestia, haciendo sonar aquello último como una orden.

—Pero yo hago lo que quiera, es lo que obtienes por ayudar a gente sin su consentimiento —demandó Aomine con superioridad. Por alguna razón, las palabras del chico bronceado le molestaron y bastante, pero era cierto, ¿qué le importaba a él que un humano se dejara mordisquear por vampiros a su propia voluntad? ¿Por qué debería molestarse por eso?

—No te preocupes, a la próxima sí te dejaré morir —farfulló Kagami con la mirada seria, ya a punto de irse, cuando añadió: —Por cierto, tú no conoces en nada a mi familia, así que guárdate tus comentarios para ellos —no lo pidió, lo ordenó como tal.

Sí Aomine no tuvo tiempo de responderle a eso, fue por el pelirrojo cerró de un portazo.

Apretó los dientes y empuñó las manos con furia, odiaba que le dieran órdenes, ¿quién se creía ese humano?

Ya sentía su cuerpo bastante bien, pero su instinto le decía que era demasiado pronto como para exponerse y además, debía aceptar que estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido. No es que dependiera de alguien para regresar a Japón, pero prefería hacerlo cuando tuviera acceso a su transformación y aunque no lo admitiera, sabía que la ayuda de aquella rubia le estaba sirviendo bastante.

Daiki se estiró en la cama para jalarla cortina. El sol estaba iluminando lo mejor que podía, pues el cielo estaba nublado, pero gracias a su excelente vista, pudo notar a lo lejos a la luna; misma estaba pasando al cuarto creciente y faltaba más o menos una semana para la luna llena; donde seguramente ya podría transformarse.

No siguió pensando, porque de nueva cuenta, la pesadez en sus párpados empezó, no tenía problema en dormir, ya que siempre se aburría. Pero empezaba a frustrarle que no pudiera ni explorar este maldito lugar por lo mismo y que tampoco los pudiera matar para calmar ese instinto y deseo de sangre que estaba frustrado por lo sucedido aquella vez con Hanamiya.  
Además, no le gustaba dormir de esta manera, porque eso recuerdos que enterró en su barrera de frialdad, salían a flote.

Y Aomine odiaba eso.

 _._

 _Lo único que era testigo de esos cuerpos moviéndose frenéticos dentro de aquella agua, entregándose unos a los otros, era la luna. O mejor dicho, las lunas eran las confidentes de aquellos dos amantes secretos que cada semana se veían y se olvidaban de todo._

— _Aominecchi, te amo tanto… —suspiró Kise con una sonrisa, una vez los dos habían llegado al orgasmo, ahí metidos en el lago escondido._

—… _Y yo a ti —Aomine no era de expresarse precisamente, pero por el rubio lo hacía siempre, aunque le costara._

— _¡Aominecchi, de verdad que eres mi todo! —exclamó Kise, feliz y abrazó al moreno con fuerza, estando sentado en su regazo._

— _Hey, no grites tanto, Kise —refunfuñó Aomine con el ceño fruncido, pero correspondiendo al abrazo, haciéndose el aburrido por todos esos besos que le llegaron al rostro._

— _Moo, si lo que yo diera por gritarles a todo el mundo que soy tuyo, ¡y qué te amo! —repitió Kise, infantilmente, pero con una sonrisa orgullosa._

— _¡Cállate, tonto! —Aomine le dio un zape en la frente con su dedo índice. Aunque luego atrajo el cuerpo del rubio para abrazarlo y morderle el hombro como gesto posesivo— Yo también quisiera, así evito que cualquier imbécil te coquetee o tú les coquetees —bufó._

— _Qué lindo te ves estando celoso, Aominecchi —Kise talló dulcemente su mejilla con la ajena, riendo encantado._

— _Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Sí tú eres mío —dijo Aomine como si fuera obvio y un gesto arrogante._

— _Lo soy, del mismo modo que tú eres mío, Aominecchi —señaló Kise, quien aunque sonreía ladino, tenía una mirada completamente firme y seria._

— _Heh, después de todo sí tienes carácter —se burló Aomine, riendo entre dientes y rozó su nariz contra el cuello ajeno._

— _¡Por supuesto que lo tengo! ¿Qué significa eso? —respondió Kise, fingiendo un berrinche. Aunque luego suspiró, complacido con las caricias tibias ajenas._

 _Pero Aomine no le respondió, simplemente volvió a besarle profundamente, sintiendo aquel lazo que les unía, acariciando su corazón._

.

Los labios del peliazul se fruncieron mientras dormía y Kagami le veía. Este último había regresado para verle, luego de aquella tonta y rara discusión, porque después de todo, si se preocupó por haberle dado de esa forma tan violenta la medicina.

— ¿Por qué pareces sufrir tanto mientras duermes? —susurró Kagami, al ver el rostro tenso del moreno, pese a que estaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

Aquello había estado despertando su curiosidad, por ello mismo se acercó, sentándose a su lado para verle mejor el rostro, como intentando adivinar lo que el otro soñaba, como si deseara hacer algo para que dejara de sufrir y no tuviera esa expresión tan dura, porque se suponía al dormir, todos eran felices, pues estaban descansando, recuperando energía, ¿o no?

.

— _¡A-AOMINECCHI! —exclamó Kise, preso del pánico._

 _Todo el terreno estaba incendiándose y no estaban solos._

— _¡KISE, KISE! ¡SUÉLTENME, MALDITA SEA!_

 _Las cosas se veían tan borrosas gracias al incendio que llameaba como ira y que incluso su humo cubría las dos lunas, que iluminaban con tristeza el terreno._

— _¡¿Por qué demonios haces esto, Akashi?! —exigió Aomine._

— _En estos momentos no están en condiciones para protestar —ordenó Akashi, con el gesto frío y calculador._

 _Kise se mordió los labios y dejó de forcejear repentinamente, como si estuviera dándose por vencido._

 _El lugar pareció nublarse y cada escena apareció incompleta, pero mostrando sangre, dejando escuchar los gritos desesperados de ambos chicos. Las órdenes que dictaban y aquellas palabras que fueron dichas por el rubio antes del veredicto._

.

El corazón del peliazul empezó a latir de manera dolorosa y apretó sus manos en puños, esto se sentía tan real y joder que no quería sentirlo otra vez, no quería. No importaba a lo que tuviera que aferrarse, ya no quería ese tormento que parecía un embrujo, ¿de qué servía que todavía lo persiguiera si todo para aquel a quién tanto amó fue fácil de dejar?

En medio de esos sueños reveladores que eran sus recuerdos, aquella calidez apareció, resonando en su mente y Daiki se aferró a ella. Se aferró como si eso fuera su vida, como si ahí estuvieran sus ganas de seguir adelante, se aferró a esa luz cálida. Y se despertó.  
Pero cuando lo hizo, sus ojos le llevaron a encontrarse el cuerpo dormido de Kagami en el suelo y reclinado en la cama, eso no era lo que le dejó sin aire, sino el hecho de que lo tenía sujeto de la mano con fuerza. El modo del agarre dejaba en claro quién agarró a quien, pero el pelirrojo de igual forma correspondió al contacto.

Su corazón palpitó, como si fuera agua que estaba a punto de resurgir en un pozo.

* * *

El viento soplaba como si estuviera loco, derribando a los pobres árboles que apenas lograban cumplir su crecimiento, parecía que en aquel lugar, el otoño era eterno y más intenso. Las hojas de toda la vegetación estaban secas, la vida ahí era imposible, todo estaba desierto y el suelo estaba agrietado. Lo único capaz de aguantar ese ambiente, era exactamente aquella bestia de cuatro patas, que aunque tuviera el cuerpo de un equino, del torso hacía el cuello era el hermoso cuerpo de una mujer, aunque su cabeza y cabellos fueran los de un felino.

Pero para la Unión Milagrosa no era problema domar a aquella bestia, que era denominada por muchos, una quimera. Aquella que era capaz de masacrar a una manada completa de licántropos, aquella misma que era la guardiana de ese lugar tan triste y oscuro.

—Yume, soy solo yo —habló esa calmada voz que parecía viento.

La quimera simplemente miró a aquel pequeño vampiro con sus ojos brillantes de color verdes. Ella media tres metros y su aura era amenazante, destilando esa sed de matar, cual demonio, pero no hizo nada contra ese vampiro, sabía bien que si lo hacía, moriría. Era rebelde y no permitía que nadie entrara a su territorio, lo cuidaba como su vida propia y no hubiera permitido que ahí mismo hicieran una mazmorra de no ser porque nadie le negaba nada a Akashi, nadie podía y Yume no sería la excepción.

Ella simplemente desapareció a un trote veloz, rodeando su territorio y desapareciendo de la vista de aquel vampiro.

.

— _Akashicchi tiene razón, lo nuestro no es más que negativo para el equilibrio de nuestro mundo. Y me he dado cuenta que no quiero seguir con esto y qué mi único deseo siempre fue tener un lugar en la Unión, ¡pero estar contigo lo destruyó todo! Por ti ahora he perdido mi sueño. Simplemente, quiero que me dejes en paz, porque he entendido, que yo realmente, no te amo. Nunca podría amar a un licántropo._

 _El silencio sepulcral de la corte duró casi un minuto, hasta que los gritos de aquel lycan encendieron al mundo._

— _¡Tú me estás mintiendo, Kise! —rugió Aomine— ¡¿Akashi te dijo que lo dijeras?! ¡Él te lo dijo, ¿verdad?! ¡RESPÓNDEME, KISE!_

 _Los ojos miel del chico se mostraron fríos cuando vio al peliazul y sonrió con desdén, como si lo que estuviera viendo fuera algo gracioso._

— _¡Kise, maldita sea! ¡KISE!_

.

El fuerte sonido del viento al derrumbar otro árbol sobre la ventaba con barrotes de aquella prisión, hizo que ese recuerdo se esfumara de golpe.

Un suspiro lastimero resonó y el sonido de las cadenas de plata hizo eco en ese lugar tan solitario. Escuchó que Yume rugió en algún lugar, pero hizo caso omiso. Simplemente continuó inmóvil, como si estuviera muerto en vida.

Su piel lastimada ya no le dolía, luego de tanto tiempo ahí, ya se había acostumbrado a ese ardor y quemazón, eso dejó de ser una tortura desde hace treinta años. Pero eso todavía seguía debilitándolo, aunque tampoco es como si quisiera salir de ahí, parecía resignado, mas lo cierto era que no. En algún lugar de su destrozado corazón, sabía que terminaría por salir de ahí algún día y entonces, haría a la Unión Milagrosa temblar.

Y lo buscaría a él. A aquel licántropo a quien tanto amaba, a quién tanto extrañaba y a quién tanta falta le hacía.

Sus mejillas tenían lágrimas secas, pero no resientes, estás eran de hace mucho tiempo que parecían tatuajes en la piel de granito del vampiro, porque ahora ya no lloraba por sus recuerdos. Incluso aunque lo que más recordara fuera aquella vez en terminó por destrozar la esperanza de su amor.

—Amh… —jadeó ligeramente.

La garganta le dolía. Eso era el único dolor que no podía ignorar, pese al siglo que llevaba ahí dentro, la sed era algo de lo que no podía hacer caso omiso como lo demás, era lo único que era la verdadera tortura ahí y de la que no se acostumbraría jamás.  
Incluso la sangre de Yume sería bienvenida para él, pero ni eso tenía. ¿De verdad no moriría después de todo esto? ¿Cuánto más aguantaría?

Su mente entumecida, que lo tenía en un aparente estupor, reaccionó cuando reconoció un olor bastante familiar, pese a lo débil que sus sentidos estaban en todo este tiempo. Fue por eso, que luego de que se mantuviera como un robot, el sentimiento de sorpresa apareció en su ser.

—K-Kurokocchi… —susurró, alzando la vista, pese a que el otro vampiro todavía no estaba frente a él.

Pero tan pronto ese nombre fue pronunciado, aquel vampiro de hermosos cabellos celestes, hizo presencia frente a la puerta de barrotes de aquella prisión.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kise-kun —saludó la serena voz de Kuroko, ocultando bien el nudo que se formó en su garganta con la vista que se encontró.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí llegamos._

 _¿Bien, qué les pareció? Si muchos se preguntaban por Kise, pues ahí lo tienen, alsdjkslddkl. La verdad es que yo amo mucho a este rubio, así que me duele el kokoro ponerlo de esta forma ;u;_

 _Ahí también les dejé más fragmentos del pasado de Aomine, así como parte de lo que podría ser una casi "explicación" de la relación entre Kagami con Himuro. Creo que con esos puntos, no es difícil hacerse alguna idea de las cosas, ¿verdad?, pero de todos modos, les tengo más sorpresas por ahí, he._

 _¡Agradecería mucho que me hicieran saber su opinión! ;w; De verdad que necesito saber que sus puntos de vista, que podría mejorar o cosas así, ya saben._

 _¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!_


	5. Cross

_-Tira chocolates a todo el mundo porque está feliz.-_

 _¡Hola, chicos y chicas!, ¿cómo están?_

 _Aquí traigo nuevamente un capítulo más para ustedes, asdsafdljkl. ¡Les agradezco infinitamente por sus comentarios! Del mismo modo que doy gracias a las personitas que leen entre las sombras uvu._

 _Todavía hay mucho misterio que ronda esta historia y comprendo sus ansías, ¡pero vamos!, lo mejor vendrá poco a poco. Espero disfruten el capítulo y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa._

* * *

| **| Cross ||**

Los ojos celestes de Kuroko veían el cuerpo del que antes fue un triunfante vampiro. Ese esbelto cuerpo pálido que era perfecto y hermoso, ahora estaba cubierto de llagas rojas e incluso costras, donde el único causante era el sol. Lo único que le cubría eran ropas harapientas y sucias; solo una playera larga sin mangas, nada más. Y aquel que antes era un sedoso cabello rubio, ahora estaba cubierto de polvo, con el brillo perdido y seco, maltratado, además de bastante largo.  
Las muñecas de aquel vampiro estaban sujetas con esposas de plata pura, con cadenas del mismo material que no eran muy largas, tal vez de un metro cada una. Y la prisión era apenas de tres metros cuadrados, de la cual salía un olor a suciedad y humedad, seguramente habían bichos ahí. En ese lugar, ningún humano hubiera sido capaz de sobrevivir ni un año. Qué bueno que el rubio era un vampiro y no tenía las mismas necesidades fisiológicas que los mundanos, aunque Kuroko suponía que para él, estar sin beber sangre todo un siglo era realmente una tortura.

No supo que decir cuando los ojos carentes de vida del vampiro rubio le vieron.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Kurokocchi? —preguntó Kise nuevamente, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Por su hombro izquierdo se extendía una llaga hasta su muñeca, que estaba roja y de la cual brotaba algo de sangre, pero parecía indiferente a eso.

Kuroko frunció un poco el ceño, preocupado al darse cuenta de eso y sujetó los barrotes que le enviaron una dolorosa descargar, pero no porque a él le afectara la plata—de hecho, a los vampiros no desterrados, no les afecta—, sino por la magia que cubría aquella selda, de modo que tuvo que soltarlos y suspiró.

—Kise-kun, yo…

— ¿Te vas a disculpar, Kurokocchi? —inquirió Kise, serio y frío— ¿Por qué? Yo siempre tuve en claro que tú no fuiste parte de eso.

—No es eso, simplemente necesitaba verte, Kise-kun, y darte esto —aclaró Kuroko, lanzando una botellita negra que aunque ocultara su contenido, por su olor era fácil saber que era.

Los iris miel de Kise se enrojecieron por completo y el dolor de su garganta creció todavía más, sentía que se apretaba más, como asfixiándolo. Su autocontrol ahora estaba perdido, tantos años sin una miserable gota de sangre, por ello se puso casi como loco y en menos de un parpadeo, bebió de todo el contenido de esa botella, dejándolo jadeante y con sus colmillos puntiagudos. Sintió como las energías regresaba a su cuerpo de forma minúscula. Realmente, de no ser porque su mismo cuerpo actuaba por instinto por la negación de su alimento, no hubiera tomado aquella sangre, porque después de todo, aceptaba su condena y no por amar lo prohibido, sino por haberle herido.

—No te sientas mal por eso, Kise-kun, tu cuerpo lo necesitaba —dijo Kuroko tras leer la expresión sombría del rubio.

—Si Akashicchi se entera de que estás aquí, estarás en problemas —susurró Kise, cerrando los ojos y pateando la botella hacía el frente.

El peliceleste agarró la botella y la guardó dentro de la gabardina que traía puesta.

—No lo hará. Akashi-kun tuvo que hacer un viaje importante y yo quedé a cargo.

—Pero todavía esta Midorimacchi.

—Él no se enterará, tiene otras cosas con que lidiar —aseguró Kuroko con calma.

Ryota simplemente le miró en silencio, expresando debilidad en su rostro frío.

—No has cambiado en nada, Kurokocchi, en todo este tiempo, sigues igual.

—Solo han pasado cien años, Kise-kun, y sabes que para nosotros, eso es como una década.

—Igual sigue siendo un tiempo largo.

El rubio se removió un poco, todavía tenía sed, aquella botella no había sido suficiente, para calmar esa dolorosa sed era necesario, alrededor de más de doscientas personas y aun así, tal vez no sería suficiente. Seguramente estaría como un neófito.

—Yo…, Kurokocchi… —Kise frunció los labios— ¿Cómo está… él?

El peliceleste le miró unos segundos y luego sonrió comprensivo.

—Está bien, pero tampoco lo he visto en el mismo tiempo que a ti.

—Hah, yo de verdad… —de repente, los ojos de Kise se llenaron de lágrimas y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Kuroko se sintió impotente. El sufrimiento de su amigo era tan visible, que casi podía tocarlo.

—No te atormentes con eso, Kise-kun, porque Aomine-kun es fuerte, seguramente ha sabido salir adelante por completo.

—Ya lo sé, sé que Aominecchi ha salido adelante de un modo u otro —masculló Kise con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa—. Simplemente, lo extraño…

Para el rubio no era difícil expresar sus emociones con su mejor amigo, con Kuroko siempre podía hacerlo, era como un hermano para él y no temía decirle lo que sentía.

—Aomine-kun siente lo mismo —dijo Kuroko con tranquilidad.

—Pero seguramente me odia por como terminó todo —aventuró Kise con tristeza—. Kurokocchi, de verdad necesitaba verte a ti también…, gracias por venir.

Si había alguien a quien el rubio no podía odiar, era al peliceleste, pese a que formara parte de aquel círculo que le arrebató su felicidad hace mucho tiempo, pero sabía bien lo diferente que era Kuroko de todos ellos.

—Lamento mucho no haberlo hecho antes, pero hasta hoy se presentó la oportunidad con Akashi-kun yendo a ese lugar —masculló Kuroko.

—No pasa nada, sé bien como es Akashicchi —asintió Kise y desvió la mirada—. Espero esto no te cause problemas.

—De ninguna manera, Kise-kun, pero tampoco creo volver tan pronto —Kuroko suspiró cortamente.

La oscuridad en aquella prisión empezó a desaparecer solo un poco, en el horizonte se veía la salida del astro rey que entraba por aquella ventaba que evitaba que el rubio escapara de su debilidad.

—Anda, Kurokocchi, no te preocupes y regresa ya —dijo Kise, viéndole, intentando sonreír. Era difícil, porque hacía demasiados años que no lo hacía.

—Kise-kun… —Kuroko frunció los labios un segundo, quitándose su gabardina.

—No puedes, Kurokocchi, no dejes algo que te inculpe aquí —negó Kise con rapidez por aquella ayuda obvia, algo enternecido—. No me perdonaría si te hicieran algo por mi culpa.

—Pero, Kise-kun, los rayos del sol… —Kuroko se mostró más serio que de costumbre.

—Lo he soportado por un siglo, Kurokocchi, puedo seguir haciéndolo —repuso Kise con frialdad.

El chico de orbes celestes le miró fijamente, con su inexpresivo rostro y finalmente asintió, en aquello, su amigo tenía razón. Pero simplemente se le partía el corazón de no poder hacer nada por el rubio.

—Entonces, Kise-kun, debo irme.

El nombrado chico asintió sin decir nada más. Había veces en que la sed no le dejaba hablar, porque quizá ahora sería peor soportarla debido a que había probado sangre y su garganta pedía a gritos silenciosos más.

—Kurokocchi, todavía sigo creyendo que saldré de aquí —susurró Kise, cuando su amigo hubo desaparecido de su vista.

—Yo también lo creo, Kise-kun, yo también lo creo —le respondió Kuroko, ya a lo lejos, pero sus sentidos eran tan finos, que solo entre ellos se escucharon.

* * *

Para Kagami fue extraño que el peliazul ya no renegara tanto al tomarse su medicina, aunque también notó que tampoco le dirigía la palabras y además, que aquello lo hacía simplemente para que él no tuviera que estarlo cuidando, en pocas palabras, se estaba tomando los cuidados por la simple razón de que no lo quería tener cerca. O esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó el pelirrojo con las acciones del moreno, pero tampoco se las cuestionó, después de todo, la prioridad era que el lycan se recuperara, ¿o no?  
Sin embargo, eso no evitó que Kagami sintiera algo de desilusión por ello, mas no entendía por qué.

De modo que, ahora solo iba a la habitación del peliazul para verificar si se tomaba las medicinas y a dejarle comida. Y cuando lo hacía, siempre lo encontraba viendo la ventaba. Se notaban sus ganas de querer irse ya.  
Bueno, tampoco es como si esperara que en el tiempo que estaría conviviendo con un licántropo se volviera su amigo, porque él no era como Alex o Himuro. O mejor dicho, los demás seres del submundo no eran como lo son su familia, ellos que eran los únicos humanitarios de entre esas dos razas que existían ocultas en las sombras del mundo humano. Ellos mismos se lo habían dicho y Kagami lo había comprobado en las semanas que estuvo buscando con desesperación a su hermano—o eso creía—. Aunque esas veces, nunca había visto a un hombre lobo. Parecía que eran muy pocos, la verdad y no podía negar que quedó impresionado.  
Que Aomine lo tenía impresionado y que sin querer, despertaba en él una gran curiosidad, quizá simplemente quería comprobar lo que Alex le había dicho alguna vez, sobre que nadie en el submundo era lo suficientemente compasivo para convivir con un humano sin matarle o quizá, porque sentía que algo escondía ese peliazul. Tal vez sentía su triste corazón llamarle.  
Era como si quisiera destruir las barreras de ese moreno.

Todo eso no lo pensaba en sí, al menos no de forma consciente, pero todo lo que sentía se asemejaba a eso. Y no se equivocaba.

Sobre todo, en la parte en que Aomine no lo quería cerca. Porque no podía darse el lujo de encariñarse con nadie y mucho menos con un humano, ya había aprendido bien la lección desde hace tiempo lo que las relaciones entre diferentes especies traían como consecuencias. Claro que ahora no estaba en ese otro maldito mundo, sino en el asqueroso mundo humano y aquí las leyes podían desobedecerse mejor.  
Pero eso no significara que Daiki quisiera hacerlo, para nada. Ya suficiente había tenido antes y el amor para él no era una opción, no se permitiría volver a sentir algo más por alguien. Además, quisiera o no, su corazón todavía pertenecía a alguien más y no era posible que eso cambiara.

Porque cuando los licántropos encontraban a quien amar, era porque esa sería la única persona en su vida, era porque esa persona era su tan anhelada alma gemela. Aunque el peliazul fuera alguien que no creía precisamente en eso. Pero lo aceptaba.

Así que, luego de aquella vez que despertó sujetando la mano de aquel humano y de que se diera cuenta que era Kagami quien generaba esa calidez, para nada seguiría quedándose en esa jodida casa. Aunque hubiese querido largarse ese mismo día, todavía no podía transformarse, debía esperar la luna llena para hacerlo y no lo volvería a ver nunca.  
Quisiera o no, para asegurarse de que podría transformarse, debía tomar sus medicamentos, esos que la rubia vampira le daba y que aunque no confiara en ella, no le quedaba de otra; prefería hacer eso a quedarse más tiempo aquí dependiendo y esperando su transformación cerca de ese pelirrojo.

Solo debía esperar menos de una semana y estaba seguro su transformación llegaría por sí sola, de improviso como siempre.

No obstante, en todo esto, Aomine se sentía completamente inquieto. ¿Acaso estaba huyendo? ¿Esto qué estaba haciendo era huir? Y si era así, ¿por qué mierda lo hacía? ¿Qué acaso creía que Kagami sería capaz de… lograr algo en él? Después de todo, solo había sido un agarre inconsciente de manos y él simplemente ya quería regresar a Japón.  
Lo único que estaba haciendo, era seguir su instinto de supervivencia, ese que le decía que entre menos cercanía con el humano, sería mejor, porque luego de todo, de verdad que los detestaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando a lo lejos escuchó los pasos y sintió el olor del pelirrojo. No sabía qué hora era, pero estaba seguro, el chico venía a dejarle comida.  
Ahora que había optado esa postura, Kagami ya no se la pasaba tanto tiempo ahí con él y estaba seguro que se iba a donde estaba aquel vampiro del que vino oliendo hace dos días. En fin, ese no era su problema.

Aomine siguió mirando la ciudad desconocida desde su ventaba, aun cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Es la comida y la medicina ya está disuelta en el agua —dijo Kagami con seriedad. Incluso pese a la curiosidad que llegó a sentir al principio por tener a un lycan como invitado, él no iba a estar rogando por su atención, porque cierto pelinegro le daba todo la que necesitaba del mismo modo que la rubia vampira.

Los ojos zafiros simplemente le miraron unos momentos. La ropa que el pelirrojo tenía le lucía muy bien; ese jeans azul rey arrugado y rasgado de las rodillas, ese playera sin mangas negra con ese anillo en un collar.

Se quedaron mirando, como retándose para ver quien rompía el nuevo silencio, donde ninguno quería perder. Aomine con su expresión de "soy el mejor, ríndete tú" y Kagami con su mirada de "te jodes, cabrón, no te obedezco".

Al final, nadie dijo nada y el chico de ojos rubís frunció el ceño, para luego salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

El peliazul sonrió arrogante y negó, él era la primera persona tan testaruda que había conocido, la única persona que parecía tan similar a él y a la vez completamente opuesto. Y en silencio, se sentó para empezar a comer la carne asada con papas que le dejó, quedando encantado con esa sazón; jamás lo diría en palabra, pero ese humano cocinaba perfectamente y sabía bien que darle, porque en todos estos días, siempre le daba carne. Aomine no era de comer mucha comida humana, la comida cocinada por el pelirrojo le hizo olvidarse de ello y simplemente disfrutó.

Cuando se fuera, tal vez eso sería lo único que extrañaría.

* * *

Ese día, cuando Kagami entró a dejar la comida, Aomine estaba leyendo uno de los libros que eran novelas que Alex había leído hace algunos años atrás. Esta vez no le dijo nada, simplemente dejó la bandeja de la comida. Bien podía decirle que bajara a comer mejor, pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, si hacía eso, era más probable que Himuro se enterara de la presencia del licántropo aquí. Cosa que se le hacía algo raro al pelirrojo, que su hermano todavía no se hubiera enterado por el olor, ya que cada día estaba mucho mejor, aunque no tanto como para continuar sus rutinas sexuales diarias, eso sí. Tal vez eso era cosa de Alex o de verdad el pelinegro estaba metido en otras cosas, además de descansar, porque desde que dejó de dormir las veinticuatro horas, la rubia se encerraba con el vampiro durante horas en las mañanas mientras Kagami se iba a entrenar luego de echarle un vistazo al peliazul.

Aomine cerró la obra literaria que no era otra más que la de " _Romeo y Julieta",_ que le hizo chasquear la lengua ligeramente y fruncir el ceño. Era mejor para él que siguiera viendo en vez de ponerse a registrar estos contenidos mundanos.

—No pensé que alguien como tú estuviera leyendo una novela como esa —dijo Kagami, algo burlón.

—Cierra tú estúpida boca —bufó Aomine y luego sonrió con sorna acida—. Mejor, deberías mostrarme que eres un hombre y traer mujeres para que yo pueda satisfacerme.

—Esto no es un jodido prostíbulo, idiota —espetó Kagami, frunciendo el ceño y viéndole mal.

—Vamos, es lo mínimo que debes hacer ya que tú hogar es malditamente aburrido —Aomine le miró con un gesto arrogante y rió, como si fuera quien manda ahí.

—Tu definición de diversión es algo completamente diferente —objetó Kagami.

—Que seas virgen no es mi culpa —se burló Aomine.

—Pero, ¡¿qué…?! —Kagami se sonrojó suavemente por eso y luego le miró, molesto— ¡Deja esos temas fuera!

—Vaya, compruebo que eres todo un niño todavía, Bakagami —volvió a decir Aomine, sonriendo victorioso al ver aquel rubor ajeno, que se le hizo algo completamente… bueno para la vista.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Para tú información tengo dieciocho años ya! —exclamó Kagami— Y no soy virgen —agregó, algo avergonzado, pero ya sin sonrojarse porque lo dijo de sopetón.

La última frase hizo que la sonrisa de Aomine disminuyera, ¿por qué sintió furia con eso? ¿Con quién demonios ese pelirrojo dejó de ser virgen? Y lo más importante, ¡¿por qué mierda debería de importarle con quien follaba?!

—Seguro que yo he probado más y mejores culos que tú.

— ¡..! —Kagami le miró algo sorprendido, ¿por qué el afán de hablar de este tema?— Yo no necesito ir de cama en cama para sentirme feliz con mi desempeño sexual —espetó con orgullo, frunciendo con fuerza el ceño para evitar sonrojarse por la pena.

—Heh, eso solo demuestra que eres aburrido —Aomine hizo un gesto de aparente decepción y luego se mostró desinteresado.

—No, Ahomine, simplemente yo no voy con cualquiera —sentenció Kagami, ya más calmado en el tema.

Esa frase sonó en un tono que hizo que el peliazul le mirara con algo de ¿interés? Y sintió que aquella persona con la que compartía la cama, no podía ser más afortunado.

 _¡¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?!_ Gruñó mentalmente Aomine y frunció el ceño, molesto. No dijo nada más y escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse.

* * *

El día de ayer, Aomine estuvo pegado viendo a través de la ventana durante mucho tiempo el cielo, de modo que ya sabía lo que se acercaría el día de hoy. Estaba tranquilo, para él era más fácil estar en calma, aunque lleno de ese sentimiento estimulante propio de un licántropo a punto de alcanzar su verdadera forma. Hoy no iba a pensar, simplemente se dejaría llevar por su instinto, porque incluso podía sentir todo más claro, su cuerpo también se sentía recuperado.  
Todo en él estaba agudizándose por completo, lo que sus oídos no alcanzaban a oír solo más que lo sucedido dentro de esta casa donde estaba "viviendo" y parte de lo sucedido en la ciudad, ahora podía escuchar que incluso había algo debajo en esta casa, algo que era incluso más grande que esta misma y de donde provenían sonidos que para el peliazul eran conocidos, ¿esos eran gemidos? ¿A tan temprana hora? Sería como alrededor de las doce del día, no era momento para que esos sonidos estuvieran en aquella casa que parecía un convento de tan aburrida que era para él.

Aomine solo se imaginó que esos sonidos sexuales podrían ser de aquella rubia vampiresa follando con… ¿quién? ¿Con Kagami? ¡Eso no podía ser posible!, ¿verdad?  
Pero era más que obvio que alguien estaba teniendo sexo en esa casa, o más bien, debajo de esta. Escuchaba otros sonidos más roncos y se dio cuenta que ambos gemidos eran provenientes de ¿hombres? ¿Hombres teniendo sexo en esta casa? ¿Qué cojones le pasaba a esta gente? ¿Y se suponía que uno de esos hombres era Kagami? Pero, ¿con quién más?  
Es decir, no le importaba, no le importaba…  
Además, el peliazul no sabía que aquí en este lugar hubiera otro humano, solo sabía de la presencia de otro vampiro aquí mismo, otro a quién no había visto y tampoco lo había escuchado ni olido de la misma manera que aquella vampira rubia. Cosa que para él era mejor, entre menos oliera el aroma a esos chupasangre, menos se alteraba.

No era bueno para el chico lobo estar escuchando como otras personas tenían sexo, para nada. Porque pese a todo el calvario que estuviera cargando y resguardado en su corazón endurecido, tenía deseo sexual, por supuesto. Era un macho, un hombre, aunque no humano, pero su sexualidad estaba activa. Y hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía con nadie…

—Mierda… —siseó Aomine y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Debía calmarse, porque para nada terminaría masturbándose en esa casa con esos chupasangres, que no es que fuera pudoroso ni nada por el estilo, simplemente era cuestión de orgullo. Y sobre todo, porque las ganas de follar seguirían ahí y no quería correr el riesgo de acostarse con ese humano pelirrojo y mucho menos con un vampiro.

Se incorporó de la cama y con el semblante aparentemente desinteresado, se puso a revolotear en la habitación para entretenerse con cualquier cosa, porque no quería dormir, ya que estaba demasiado activo. Además, ya había dormido demasiado y soñado demasiadas cosas que realmente se mostraba reacio a recordar.

Así que por eso, se puso buscar en las estanterías algo que no fueran novelas románticas o cosas que leerían las mujeres, incluso ignoró los libros científicos y ese tipo de cosas. No se había percatado antes de que aquella habitación en la que fue puesto, parecía como una mini biblioteca. Él pensó que seguramente no tenían cosas que esconder ahí, de otra forma, no hubieran dejando a un chico de otra especia en un lugar lleno de tanta información. Pero bueno, después de todo, lo que había aquí eran cosas de humanos.

Estaba por mandar el demonio los libros y los estantes, para ponerse a buscar otra cosa mejor, cuando encontró algo que le llamó la atención. Un libro de cuatro veces el tamaño de su mano y de un grosor medio, en la pasta se leía "Kagami Taiga", adornado con varios corazones alrededor de esa caligrafía perfecta.  
No tenía por qué ver ese libro, es más, por la mente de Aomine pasó que debería lanzarlo por la ventana, sin embargo, terminó sentado en el suelo y abriéndolo mientras fruncía el ceño.

Casi le da algo cuando lo primero que vio fue la foto de Kagami de bebé, con ese cabello rojo, era un bebé bastante llenito que sus mejillas parecían globos y estaban coloradas. Estaba vestido con un mameluco y sus grandes ojos rojos veían fijamente la cámara. Debajo de las fotos estaba algo escrito que no podía entender, era un idioma diferente, no parecía humano, pero tampoco del submundo, parecía más bien un tipo de código individual solo para que alguien en concreto lo leyera. Ahora entendía porque algo como esto estaba en un lugar tan simple, después de todo, nadie lo entendería si encontraba esto, que tenía toda la pinta de ser algo importante, aunque solo eran las fotos de ese humano.  
Fotos que curiosamente seguía viendo y gracias a ello hacía caso omiso de todo lo demás que estaba escuchando.

Su ceño se relajó un poco al seguir pasando de foto en foto, viendo la infancia de Kagami en sus mejores etapas, ahí no habían cosas vergonzosas con las que pudiera joderlo si es que algún día lo volvía a ver luego de hoy; casi sonrió cuando vio a un Kagami de siete años emocionado y con su uniforme de artes marciales. En otra foto estaba con un uniforme de basquetbol. Volvió a fruncir el ceño cuando llegó a la primera foto de sus dieciséis años, ahí no estaba solo, estaba con otro tipo de cabellos negros que era tan blanco como el marfil y tenía un lunar debajo del ojo derecho.  
Ese era con seguridad el otro vampiro y por alguna razón, le molestó ver la familiaridad con que se trataban en esa foto; Kagami lo tenía abrazado por detrás de la cintura y lo alzaba mientras los dos se reían, parecían como hermanos… pero esas miradas dejaban mucho que desear, porque incluso esa conexión se veía en una simple foto. No era como ver a una pareja, no. Sencillamente él no podía definir ese vínculo.  
Se relajó por completo cuando llegó a las fotos de los dieciocho años recién cumplidos, ahí estaba Kagami vestido solo con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camiseta del mismo color, que marcaban perfectamente sus músculos corporales desarrollados sin resultar ostentosos en ese alto cuerpo. De su cuello colgaba aquella cadena con el anillo que vio antes y el pelirrojo sonreía de manera feliz y estimulante, con esos ojos rojos brillantes.  
Los dedos de Aomine acariciaron esa foto de manera ligera, de forma inconsciente y entonces, la arrancó para verla mejor. Fue inevitable que no sonriera un poco, incluso en esa foto se notaba su espíritu de tigre salvaje.

—Ya veo porque te ganaste ese apodo —dijo para sí mismo.

Pero su bonito pasatiempo se vio interrumpido cuando escuchó los pasos de Taiga moverse en dirección a su habitación, por lo que con rapidez de lycan, trató de levantar los libros que tiró y los acomodó, guardando también aquel álbum de fotos. Sin embargo, estaba por guardar la foto que arrancó, mas la puerta se abrió y agradeciendo que sus manos eran grandes, la arrugó, haciéndola bolita dentro de su palma.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo con los libros de Alex? —preguntó Kagami, desconfiado y molesto.

—Ya te había dicho que tu casa es aburrida, algo tengo que hacer —respondió Aomine de forma demandante, todavía con la mano derecha empuñada, negándose a soltar la foto, ocultándola.

—Eso no te da derecho a destruir las cosas ajenas, idiota —regañó Kagami, dejando la bandeja de comida.

—Yo hago lo que quiero y ya, no necesito tu permiso —espetó Aomine con una expresión soberbia.

—Pero no estás en tu casa, ni en tu territorio —repitió Kagami, irritándose un poco.

— ¿Y me vas a decir que este lugar es territorio de los vampiros? —se burló Aomine.

—No, idiota, pero con todo esto, deberías mostrarte más agradecido —dijo Kagami casi en un orden.

Y como al peliazul le jodía tanto que le mandaron—pese a que el mismo era un mandón a veces, sino es que siempre—, eso fue lo que derramó su poca paciencia, siendo que de por sí ya estaba encendido.

—Jamás pedí tú inútil ayuda aquella vez, humano idiota —Aomine sonrió con cierto sadismo, podía advertirle al pelirrojo que dejara de provocarlo, pero no, él deseaba esto, el deseo de sangre que lo embargaba no podía ser detenido. Quería matar, como si fuera un lycan convertido por una mordida y no un licántropo pura sangre, quería destruir todo a su paso, sacar todo lo reprimido de manera salvaje—. ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a follar con tu vampirito ese? —espetó. Porque ahora que sus sentidos estaban más sensibles, al borde, sintió el olor a vampiro provenir del cuerpo del pelirrojo, así como del semen, pese a que el chico se duchó antes— Sigue de mascota de estos chupasangre.

La expresión del pelirrojo se descompuso por unos segundos, pero después se mostró furioso.

—Tú no sabes nada de ellos, deja de hablar como si lo supieras todo —defendió Kagami. Tampoco es que le tuviera muy sorprendido que el otro supiera eso, no tenía problema en que las personas llegaran a saber lo tan íntimos que podía ser su hermano con él.

—Hah, entonces, lo haces. Que orgulloso te ves porque te tengan de juguete sexual —discrepó Aomine con desdén, pero por alguna razón, estarse enterando de eso, le estaba haciendo enfadar en demasía, aumentando esos deseos de sangre, aunque ya no contra el humano.

— ¡Que tú no sabes nada, estúpido costal de pulgas! —rugió Kagami, ahora sí, enfurecido porque no toleraba que hablaran mal así de su familia.

Esas palabras hicieron encender más al peliazul y lo miró con fuerza penetrante.

—Tú, maldito humano, deberías cuidar tus palabras, hah… —siseó Aomine, sintiendo de pronto los calambres y estremecimientos previos. La luna llena todavía no estaba en todo su esplendor, pero tal vez no faltaría mucho. Su corazón estaba acelerado y la adrenalina se abrió paso en sus venas con saña.

—Yo no te tengo miedo —afirmó Kagami, ignorando los ligeros temblores que sacudían al otro, pues era verdad. Sería un humano y ya, pero a él no le asustaban tan fácil.

— ¡Deberías, Kagami, deberías! —rugió Aomine, donde su voz humana se perdió en un aullido salvaje y su cuerpo se contorsionó de un modo tan rápido, con esa sensación tan fuerte como un orgasmo, pero incómoda que solo duró unos segundos y cuando cayó agazapado, era un formidable hombre lobo de dos metros con cuarenta centímetros e hizo un sonido similar a una risa que sonó tenebrosa en su voz lobuna.

Y Kagami se estremeció al ver semejante bestia tan de cerca; estaba fascinado de ver la transformación y a la vez, algo asustado. Pero no quería correr ni alejarse, por más que su instinto de supervivencia le dijera que debía salir de ahí ya, por más que oliera todo a peligro en esa habitación.  
Pero esa fascinación se fue al demonio cuando el lobo se le abalanzó, dándole un zarpazo en el pecho, que lo llevó a chocar contra la pared. En ese momento, recordó todos sus estudios en artes marciales y en cómo debería defenderse, pero su velocidad no fue tan rápida como esperó o quizá Aomine era todavía más rápido, porque ahora lo tenía del cuello, alzándolo y casi enterrándole sus largas uñas, como si quisiera degollarlo.

—No deberías creerte algo que no eres, Tigre Cazador —dijo burlón Aomine, en una sonrisa lobuna que dejó ver todos sus colmillos que se morían por darle un buen mordisco al pelirrojo.

Kagami solo apretó los dientes, intentando respirar y zafarse del agarre del dotado lycan, pero era imposible. Lo había tomado desprevenido, porque se quedó admirándolo en lugar de pensar una manera de combatirle. Su cuerpo parecía casi temblar del miedo, pero solo su cuerpo, porque su mente se negaba a aceptar el temor. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y no podía ver bien; intentó patear ese cuerpo peludo, pero fue en vano, ese cuerpo era bastante duro, casi como la piel de granito de un vampiro. O quizá ese pelaje era demasiado frondoso.

—Témeme, maldito humano, ¡témeme, porque solo para eso sirves! —rugió Aomine con ganas, como si se carcajeara, ya dispuesto a degollar al pelirrojo de una mordida, pero cuando lo encaró con sus fauces abiertas, las manos ajenas le tocaron el hocico.

Aunque al principio Kagami le agarró para intentar herirlo y así poder liberarse, no era tan imbécil como para creer que de verdad tenía oportunidad, después de todo ni equipado estaba y por más optimista que fuera, también era realista. Así que lo único que hizo fue sujetar ese hocico y miró esos ojos azules que ahora tenían el centro de color ámbar.

—N-no te equivoques, Aomine, yo no… No te tengo miedo —dijo Kagami con seguridad, costándole hablar porque todavía le estaban ahorcando. Pero sus ojos brillaron cuando dijo eso, un brillo que emitió algo con lo que ni siquiera el peliazul podría luchar.

Entonces, Daiki lo soltó, estupefacto, porque en el momento que sus miradas conectaron por primera vez luego de tantas veces en que compartieron su visión, supo que no sería capaz de matar a Taiga.

* * *

 _¡Uyuyuyuy! Espero la intriga no sea mucha para ustedes luego de esto(?)._

 _Del por qué Kuroko no pudo ayudar más a Kise, bueno, eso es simple; Akashi tiene más poder del que se imaginan, ya más adelante entenderán lo que les digo. Además, tengo preparada otra manera en la que verán a Kise libre. Y les confieso que a me duele el kokoro por ponerlo a sufrir así ;-; Kise, perdóname._

 _En fin, de verdad me alegraría mucho recibir sus comentarios del capítulo, no importa si es corto, cada uno me hace feliz ;u;_

 _¡Los amo y nos vemos!_


	6. Retoño

_¡Buenas a todos! Les debo una disculpa por no actualizar ayer; de verdad, perdoooón ;A; Pero el tiempo se me fue más rápido de lo que pensé, aljkdsalsaklk. Pero bueno, aquí les traigo el capítulo._

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por los favs y follows a mi historia, así mismo como a sus comentarios y a las personitas que leen desde las sombras!_

 _Huehue, disfrútenlo y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa._

* * *

 **|| Retoño ||**

— ¡Taiga! —gritó Alex, llegando a la habitación lo más rápido que su velocidad vampírica le permitió— ¡QUITA TUS ZARPAS DE MI TAIGA! —ordenó al ver al licántropo transformado, interponiéndose entre el pelirrojo y el peliazul, mandando a volar a este último de una patada.

Si Aomine no la esquivó bien, fue porque se quedó viendo como idiota al pelirrojo, que tosía y trataba de recuperar el aire por el modo tan violento con que le atacó. Chocó contra la cama y con ese tremendo cuerpo, la destrozó.  
Gruñó amenazante, si esa rubia quería pelea, se la daría, tendría el gozo de matar a un vampiro entonces. Pero cuando iba a lanzarse otra vez para atacar, sus ojos buscaron los de Kagami y simplemente no pudo, mucho menos al ver como este se apoyaba en la rubia.

 _¡¿Por qué demonios no puedo matarlo?! ¡¿Por qué demonios no puedo?!_ Gritó mentalmente Aomine, furioso con ese hecho. _Debo matarlo, quiero matarlo, ¡tengo que hacerlo!_ , se repitió otra vez, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

—Maldito perro malagradecido —siseó Alex, parecía una madre leona defendiendo a su cachorro al ver al lycan, ella no tenía miedo de enfrentarlo—. Te voy a destrozar por atreverte a ponerle una mano encima a mi niño —su aura empezó a tornarse completamente amenazante.

El peliazul sonrió o hizo lo más parecido a una sonrisa en su transformación, colgando su lengua a un lado, actuando arrogante. Esperando el ataque, pero de nueva cuenta cuando su cuerpo parecía ya listo a reaccionar y empezar a pelear, la intervención de Kagami lo detuvo, porque era obvio que no podía dañarlo a él, porque no quería.

—Déjalo, Alex, no vale la pena —tosió Kagami, sujetándole el hombro a la rubia—. No lo mates, no lo salvé para esto… —susurró, con el ceño fruncido por el dolor en su garganta, además de que el pecho le sangraba gracias al zarpazo que recibió.

— ¡Taiga! —Alex se preocupó en demasía cuando vio la sangre salir del pelirrojo y supo que como este había sido herido, la prioridad ahora debería ser curarlo y evitar más desastre. Seguramente si el vampiro pelinegro estuviera ahí, él se estaría encargando de ese maldito licántropo— Tch, será mejor que te largues ya, hombre lobo, no quieras tentar a tu suerte retando a un vampiro como yo —los ojos de Alex llamearon con intensidad y una energía para nada conocida por el peliazul empezó a salir de su cuerpo.

A Aomine nada le asustaba, se creía demasiado como para sentirse intimidado. Sin embargo, su instinto tampoco le fallaba y este le alertó. _No me jodan, ¡yo soy el mejor, nadie puede detenerme!_  
Orgulloso y terco como siempre, no huiría, porque no tenía miedo y rugió para lanzarse contra la rubia, con sus garras elevadas, dispuestos a dar más golpes. No se detendría hasta matar.

Para Alex, existía una cosa prohibida: usar su magia contra el submundo, por los peligros que conllevaban, porque su secreta existencia podía ser o intentar ser descubierta. Pero sí de algo estaba segura, era de que por sus hijos arriesgaría todo, sin importar las consecuencias, siempre los salvaría, porque compartieran o no sangre, ella era su madre. Y una madre siempre da todo por sus niños.

—Todavía te falta mucho que aprender, eres un mocoso —señaló Alex y ante los ojos del peliazul, creó un capto de energía que sería como un escudo para el pelirrojo, que apenas era visible por su color transparente que lanzaba algunas chispas.

Ella esquivó perfectamente los golpes que lanzó Aomine, desconcertándolo un poco, porque luego, de la mano de la rubia salió una especie de viento de un color celeste que se estampó en su pecho de forma increíblemente rápida. Y eso era imposible, si el hombre lobo más rápido del otro mundo y de este, era Aomine Daiki, nadie lo igualaba en velocidad, nadie.  
Pero incluso así, esa vampiresa le dio un golpe extraño, que le hizo jadear, pero no era un golpe físico. Ese golpe causó en él una maldita tormenta de agonía emocional, ese golpe le estaba trayendo todos esos sentimientos pasados, eso que lo dejaron muerto en vida mucho tiempo, ese dolor del engaño, de la traición… Todos esos sentimientos negativos y que reprimía en su frío corazón salieron de golpe, haciéndolo estremecer y tener calambres.

— ¡Alex, no lo mates! —exclamó Kagami, manchado de sangre y golpeando ese campo de magia que lo tenía envuelto— ¡Alex!

La rubia le miró, con la sangre encendida que tenía por hacer pagar a aquel ser ingrato que hirió a su hijo, no tenía por qué detenerse, pero entonces cuando fijó sus ojos verdes en los de Kagami, supo que le haría más daño a su hijo se mataba ahora a ese licántropo.

—Tú vas a sufrir de otra manera, no te mataré para librarte de lo que se te viene —susurró Alex, mirando fríamente al licántropo y entonces, le atezó otro golpe en el pecho, con ahora saliéndole de su palma de la mano un aire rojizo—. No te daré el privilegio de escapar de eso, aunque esto lo hago más que nada por Taiga.

El cuerpo de Aomine tembló con fuerza, haciéndolo jadear, como si estuviera ahogándose por ese otro golpe. Sentía como si estuviera vomitando, era como cuando exorcizas a alguien, quitándole sus demonios internos, esos que le torturaban en sueños, era como si con ese golpe, estuviera purgando su corazón, preparándolo para algo más.

— ¡Aomine! —exclamó Kagami con ansiedad, viéndolo.

El nombrado chico simplemente le miró una última vez, antes de la inconsciencia se apoderara otra vez de él y antes de que su transformación se deshiciera, Alex lo empujó por un portal.

* * *

Los ojos de Aomine vieron el inmenso cielo azul y sintió el viento cubrir todo su cuerpo desnudo, porque en efecto, luego de transformarse su ropa había quedado hecho girones y no aparecería como por arte de magia para volver a vestirse. ¿Dónde mierda se suponía que estaba ahora?  
No recordaba nada luego de que aquella mujer chupasangre le golpeara el pecho y el dolor indescriptible que le atacó el corazón, no podía asegurarlo, pero tal parecía que esa rubia utilizó magia en él.

Suspiró, en el otro mundo, solo había alguien que era como una leyenda urbana si se comparaba a como los humanos le llamarían.

En su mundo, se decía que existió la primera y única vampiresa capaz de usar magia, algo que ni siquiera los Akashi podían hacer, pese a ser el clan más poderoso entre los vampiros. Que aquella mujer con su cabellera de oro podía crear los más magníficos paisajes con su magia y qué incluso era capaz de ver el futuro si así lo quería. Era conocida como "El Hada"; ella fue la que abrió el portal al mundo humano para que pudieran alimentarse una vez la montaña que producía un líquido con las mismas propiedades de la sangre, se secó, dejando a todos los vampiros sin alimento, del mismo modo que cuando el árbol gigante se marchitó y dejó de darle la fruta a los lycan que era como la carne humana y animal. Se decía que ella ayudó a evitar el caos en el mundo de la noche cuando las esperanza de alimento se acabaron y el hecho del porque esa montaña y ese árbol dejaron de funcionar, era un misterio.  
Pero, también se contaba que aquella mujer estaba obsesionada con el poder y utilizó a su misma raza para experimentos y otras cosas, esclavizándolos y torturándolos para tener más conocimientos, para gobernar el mundo de La Noche, que su avaricia llegó a tales grados, logrando abrir más portales a diferentes mundos. Acabó con la raza de las quimeras, que eran fuertes oponentes en las peleas.  
Fue entonces, cuando Masaomi Akashi, junto a todo su clan, se sacrificó para poder vencerla en una lucha que dio tremendas bajas en el clan de los vampiros.

Nadie sabe cuál fue el fin de El Hada. Muchos dicen que fue desterrada, otros que esta en las mazmorras como castigo de lo que les hizo a las quimeras y otros dice que está en "La Nada", la dimensión que fue abierta por esta misma y donde solo los verdaderos criminales iban a parar y ahogarse en un eterno sufrimiento.  
Fuera cual fuera la verdad, solo la Akashi lo sabía y nunca lo diría.

Sin embargo, sería rotundamente ilógico y estúpido que Aomine se hubiera encontrado con aquella mujer que daba rienda suelta a ser sanguinaria y calculadora Hada, siendo que esa vampira llamada Alex no demostró ser así, sobre todo cuando se lanzó a defender a un humano. Y sobre todo, que precisamente tenía a un humano con ella ya dejaba mucho de qué hablar y pensar.  
Ella, sencillamente no podía ser aquella Hada.

El peliazul se sentó y se dio cuenta de que era plena tarde, que estaba a las fueras de la ciudad de Tokyo y que en ningún momento desempuñó su mano, donde tenía esa foto de aquel pelirrojo.

Aomine frunció el ceño y desdobló la foto. Ahí estaba otra vez el cuerpo de Kagami tan bien formado en aquella toma, seguía viéndose bien pese a lo arrugado del papel.

Entonces, recordó todo lo que le había hecho y suspiró pesadamente.

—Al menos, ya no lo volveré a ver.

Y esperó, se quedó ahí, como un hombre salvaje escondido en los árboles hasta que se hizo de noche para poder moverse y llegar a su casa.

* * *

Alex se sostenía las sienes con ambas manos y tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, tratando de alejar todos esos pensamientos que llegaban a su mente, esos que no eran suyos, sino que llegaban como un aviso.  
Golpeó la pared con fuerza que hizo retumbar en la habitación y suspiró cuando al fin eso desapareció de su mente y la puerta se abrió.

—Alex, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Himuro, mostrándose preocupado al ver a la rubia tan abatida.

—Sí, bueno… son solo esas molestas visiones —masculló Alex, quitándole importancia— ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

—Sí, debo decir que me costó, pero aquí tienes toda la plata. ¿Seguro que con ello Taiga estará bien? —quiso saber Himuro, extendiendo la bolsa de piel a la rubia.

Ayer, el pelinegro no estaba cuando todo sucedió, sino justo como pensó Alex, hubiera salido en guardia para proteger al pelirrojo de aquel impulsivo licántropo y aunque tan pronto se hubo deshecho de este, Himuro llegó, ya no había nada que pudiera hacerse.  
Se armó un show cuando la rubia le contó al vampiro pelinegro lo que pasó y por qué pasó; Tatsuya era de los que parecían ser calmados, pero al saber todo, fue imposible que no se mostrara furioso, sobre todo porque él mismo tampoco se dio cuenta de la presencia del licántropo en la casa por su debilidad gracias a la tortura de aquella vez.

—Lo estará, con el uso de la plata quitaré cualquier posibilidad de que se infecte por la herida de ese lycan y lo mejor será que el proceso de resurrección se retrasará —explicó Alex con una sonrisa—. Lamento mucho hacerte cargar con algo que es tu debilidad en con el sol todavía sin ocultarse —añadió, viendo preocupada al chico.

Pero el pelinegro solo sonrió y negó.

—Me ayudó el amuleto que me diste. Además, por Taiga hago lo que sea —afirmó Himuro. Pero luego, examinó con la mirada a la mujer—. Lo que viste, ¿era algo sobre él? —insinuó.

Alex suspiró. Siempre que el chico la encontraba en ese estado, era imposible que pudiera mantenerlo oculto.

—Sí, pero el futuro no está tallado en piedra, Tatsuya.

—De todas maneras, a ti parece preocuparte, ¿no es así, Alex?

La aludida sonrió ligeramente, pero era seña de cierta preocupación, afirmando las suposiciones del pelinegro vampiro. Era una suerte que Kagami estuviera dormido en aquella habitación, porque si hubiera escuchado las siguientes palabras de la rubia, todo se hubiera revelado ahí mismo.

—Es sobre… —los ojos de Alex parecieron algo alarmados, aunque luego se calmó— Tal parece que Taiga podría seguir el mismo camino que su padre.

El calmado e inexpresivo rostro de Himuro se alteró tras oír eso.

—Pero, ¡eso no…!

—Taiga tiene dos caminos a elegir —interrumpió Alex, viendo con seriedad al pelinegro—, pero, Tatsuya, tú también debes hacer una elección.

— ¿Te refieres sobre dejar que Taiga despierte por completo o impedirlo? —inquirió Himuro, nada feliz y la rubia asintió— Sabes cuál es mi respuesta, Alex.

—Sí la elección de Taiga no sigue el patrón para concordar con la tuya, entonces, Tatsuya, lo que yo vi cambiará —señaló Alex, seria.

Pero el pelinegro no se mostró conforme y miró con gesto grave a la vampira.

—Alex, una cosa más; has dicho que Taiga puede seguir el mismo camino que su padre, pero, ¿en qué sentido? Porque entre todo el camino que su padre hizo, solo hay algo realmente peligroso ahí.

La rubia le miró y apretó los labios.

—N-no me digas que es lo que estoy pensando… ¡Alex, pero, ¿por qué?! —Himuro destiló ansiedad y suspiró, negando.

—Yo no lo sé. Tal vez si tú vieras a Taiga junto a aquella persona, podrías saberlo —masculló Alex.

— ¿Con quién veré a Taiga? —cuestionó Himuro, perplejo.

Alex volvió a suspirar.

—En mis visiones, Taiga esta con un licántropo, Tatsuya. No logro definir todavía la persona que es ese lycan, solo sé que su pelaje es… azul… —los ojos de Alex se abrieron de golpe y entonces con un jadeo, terminó de comprender todo. Su intuición de mujer le hizo adivinar el camino que el pelirrojo probablemente elegiría y entonces, una nueva visión apareció, haciendo que su mirada ser perdiera unos segundos.

Y mientras Himuro hacía reaccionar a la rubia con paciencia, ella veía un interminable caos y esos personajes de la Unión Milagrosa aparecer con sus destellantes colores de cabello, mismo que hacía demasiado tiempo no veía.

— ¿Qué es lo que viste ahora, Alex?

—Primero que nada, Tatsuya, antes me habías dicho que el lazo de Taiga todavía no había crecido, ¿verdad? —recordó Alex y recibió como respuesta un asentimiento por parte del ajeno— Entonces, mira a Taiga y dime si lo vez ahora.

Ese era el don que el pelinegro poseía, incluso aunque ahora no era como antes, ese don seguía con él y aunque no entendía muy bien lo que Alex le dijo, así lo hizo. Su rostro mostró sorpresa cuando al ver al pelirrojo dormido, notó ese casi invisible nudo que estaba en su dedo índice de la mano izquierda, que pese a lo tenue del color, se notaba el rojo y como ese hilo se extendía por un camino que no terminaba en el meñique de Himuro.

* * *

Tan pronto Aomine llegó a su departamento se duchó—luego de que guardó la fotografía de Kagami— con agua fría gracias al frío de la estación y se vistió solo con un jean y una playera. No había nada como su hogar, su sombrío y solo hogar.

Pero entonces, un torbellino de cabellos rosados se hizo presente tras empujar la puerta de la entrada y sintió como un par de pechos golpearon su abdomen y fue abrazado.

— ¡Dai-chan! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! —exclamó Momoi, casi al borde del llanto, viendo con reclamo al peliazul.

—A mi misión, ¿a dónde más? —respondió Aomine con tono cansador y al bajar la mirada, se sintió algo culpable de ver los ojos cristalizados de su hermana— O-oye, no tienes por qué…

— ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo malo, Dai-chan idiota! —aventuró Momoi, con algunas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos— ¡No volviste hasta dentro de quince días! ¡¿Qué rayos pasó?! Si tres días después Hanamiya se reportó como muerto.

El peliazul se sintió incómodo, porque nunca supo cómo lidiar con las lágrimas de una mujer y solo atinó a sujetar los hombros ajenos, algo presionado.

—Tuve que hacer un viaje luego de eso, Satsuki, no exageres…

— ¡Pero no tuviste la delicadeza de avisarme! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estuve por ti?! ¡No me podía ir sin saber que la pelea con Hanamiya no te hirió! —expresó Momoi, ahora deslizando sus lágrimas de manera continua.

Aomine se sintió algo ansioso por la situación y luego suspiró, rascándose la cabeza.

—L-lo siento… es solo qué… —pero no pudo seguir porque la mano de la pelirrosa se estampó en su frente— ¿Ahora qué mierda haces, Satsuki?

— ¿Te sientes bien, Dai-chan? —preguntó Momoi, asombrada— Hace tanto tiempo que no te disculpas conmigo aunque me hagas sentir mal —agregó.

— ¡...! —Aomine no supo que decir, pero eso era verdad.

—De verdad que la pelea contra Hanamiya fue fuerte —puntualizó Momoi.

—Cállate y mejor vete ya —gruñó Aomine, separándose del abrazo—. No me puedo creer que dejaras a toda la manda sola dos semanas, Satsuki, te preocupas demasiado.

La chica hizo un puchero y fulminó con la mirada al chico.

— ¡No podía irme así! Además, Akashi-kun me permitió quedarme hasta un mes para esta misión y en todo caso, Wakamatsu-san está haciendo un muy buen trabajo —explicó Momoi.

—Eso no puedes saberlo, Satsuki.

—Claro que sí, Dai-chan, tengo supervisadas las veces que podía regresar a La Noche y venir al mundo humano para verte, Midorin es el encargado de eso.

—Ya, no me hables más de ellos, no me interesa —zanjó Aomine, molesto.

—Todavía no me has dicho qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo, Dai-chan —insistió Momoi, con la expresión de reclamo y obstinación.

El moreno suspiró. De algo estaba seguro era que aunque quisiera decirle la verdad, no podía, no cuando Akashi seguramente vería a través de su amiga todo lo que le diría y otras cosas, para cerciorarse de que todo se cumplió tal cual. Él no debería tener problema en si la vampiresa que usaba la magia—cosa que era algo prohibido en ambos mundos— era descubierta y la mataban, pero no pudo hacerse el indiferente cuando recordó a Kagami, por más que quiso, simplemente no pudo. Y aunque maldijo por ello, no lo entendió y no quería saber la respuesta.

—Agh, bien. Resulta que Hanamiya intentó comprarme con mujeres y aparentemente acepté para poder entrar a su madriguera; como no me perdería esos buenos culos para coger, hice que las tipas esas se fueran por otro lado y yo me encargué de Hanamiya —Aomine sonrió con sorna—. Como hacía tiempo no follaba, bueno… descubrí que esas chicas eran lo mejor, tanto en eso, como para comida.

— ¡Eres un completo idiota, Dai-chan! —regañó Momoi, furiosa. Viniendo de su hermano, creía eso por completo, pero había algo que no cuadraba, pero trató de no darle importancia y así lo hizo, lo menos que quería era levantar sospechas al pelirrojo de La Noche.

La pelirosa se la pasó refunfuñando y dando golpes a Aomine, reclamándole que no debería darle más importancia el tener sexo que a ella, aunque fuera lo que fuera que le pasó a su hermano mientras estuvo fuera, Momoi agradeció internamente de que ello tuviera un resultado positivo en el chico, porque este día estaba sonriendo más veces que todos los días en que vino a verlo y cuando lo hacía, la sombra de la amargura no era la misma.

* * *

El campo con pasto estaba curiosamente combinado con el vampiro de cabello verde que estaba sentado sobre una roca grande frente a aquella cascada que pese a la altura, el agua cristalina como espejo, caía lentamente, retando las leyes de la física, pero bueno, no era el mundo humano, así que eso era normal.

—Oh, qué raro es verte por aquí, Shin-chan —canturreó una alegre voz, que aunque el dueño estaba como a cinco metros de distancia, llegó claro para el vampiro.

—Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, Takao, vete —ordenó Midorima, dirigiendo su mirada seria al licántropo sonriente que estaba recargado sobre un árbol.

—Ah, nunca he entendido porque usas lentes, Shin-chan, eres un vampiro, no las necesitas —comentó Takao entre risas, ignorando las otras palabras ajenas.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, idiota —Midorima le miró fulminante.

—Shin-chan, nunca he entendido porque eres tan malo conmigo —dijo Takao sin inmutarse, sonriendo ampliamente.

Si estuvieran en otra vida, se hubiera acercado hasta el vampiro y lo hubiera estrujado, pero esta era la vida que les tocó vivir, así que simplemente lo miró de lejos.

—Los vampiros no tenemos la obligación de ser buenos con los licántropos —señaló Midorima, ajustándose esa gafas que las usaba no por la visión, sino por algo más.

—Dahahaha, qué frío, Shin-chan —Takao estiró los brazos y los puso tras su cabeza.

—Takao, por si no lo has notado, estas en territorio privado —recordó Midorima, viendo hacía la cascada.

—No te preocupes tanto por mí, Shin-chan, sé muy bien lo que puedo y no puedo hacer aunque Akashi no esté —repuso Takao, bromeando y riendo.

—Pues no lo estás haciendo muy bien, idiota —bufó Midorima, viéndolo con irritación.

— ¿Por qué? Yo solo pasaba a saludar a un amigo —inquirió Takao, con esa sonrisa tan amplia de siempre.

Shintaro suspiró.

—Vete de una vez, Takao.

—Ya, ya —rió Takao y alzó una mano—. Te veré algún otro día, Shin-chan —se despidió, dejando ver la sombra de la nostalgia en su mirada.

Y eso es algo que Midorima no pudo ignorar.

 _Es mejor así, yo no me permitiré romper las reglas. He tenido demasiados espejos_ , pensó.

Takao le vio de reojo y notó que él también lo estaba viendo.

Ellos conectaban, eran de esas conexiones que solo existían una vez y solo para dos personas, porque ese tipo de lazo no se repetía entre más dúos.

* * *

El gran tramo de camino seco que fue todo el trayecto que bien pudo durar como siete minutos, era en realidad una semana en su mundo y en el mundano. Cuando al fin llegó al lugar deseado, el portal se cerró por completo, dejando solo un diminuto punto azul en un único lugar que podía ser visto por aquel dominante pelirrojo con sus ojos bicolores.

Ya dejaba mucho que desear, puesto el solo hacía esos viajes tan peligrosos a esas zonas de todas las prisiones que tenían como autoridades, pese a que no era el único líder ahí, solo él podía ir a ese lugar, porque solo con sus ojos ese lugar funcionaba; incluso aunque Midorima u otros de los cinco entraran ahí, terminarían por perderse en la infinita nada que era esa prisión.

Akashi ajustó sus ojos al completo ambiente que parecía una pintura gris; eran como infinitas llanuras con pequeños pastos y rocas de un mismo color, no tenía vida y estaba desolada. Ahí no era necesario construir mazmorras ni tener a alguien cuidado que los prisioneros no hicieran nada indebido, ahí no se necesitaba otra cosa, porque la misma nada se encargaba de enloquecer a todo ser viviente ahí, desesperándolos y haciéndolos caer. Nadie duraba más de un siglo ahí o esos fueron los resultados de los experimentos que una vez hicieron años atrás y que fueron truncados por aquella vampira hechicera.

Como fuera, de todas maneras, luego de los tantos seres que estaban ahí en ese mundo tan deprimente, solo había una persona después de mucho tiempo ahí, la única que no podía morir en ese lugar, que no enloqueció como todos. Pero bueno, eso tampoco era algo que Akashi podía permitir, porque después de todo, ella debería seguir siendo torturada con esa soledad, no le dejarían las puertas de la muerte para que se librara de su condena y porque incluso generó el pecado de más de una manera.

Akashi caminó, escuchando como sus pasos resonaron en el frío silencio de ese lugar, no tenía miedo de estar ahí, después de todo él era absoluto y nadie ganaba contra un Akashi, justo como su padre le dijo tantas veces.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba en ese lugar, muchas décadas para ser exactos y es que salir de La Noche para ir a otro dimensión no era nada sencillo, debía acomodar muchas cosas y sobre todo, aumentar la vigilancia en todo ese mundo, porque aunque tuviera seis extraordinarios líderes—pese a que uno estaba desterrado, seguía siendo considerado como uno—, incluso así habían varias personas que incumplían las normas. Además, el tiempo que le tomaba dejar ese mundo para venir a otro, claro está.  
Era curioso, porque cuando era el regreso, el viaje duraba lo mismo para él y en su mundo no.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron cuando escuchó una respiración a lo lejos y como ese ser vivo se movió, corriendo, como intentando alejarse, cosa que hizo sonreír al pelirrojo.

— ¿Quieres una carrera? Pues muy bien —dijo con una sonrisa fría y movió sus pies con velocidad.

Akashi corría como un rayo fugaz, esa velocidad vampírica le hacía recorrer grandes distancias en tan solo segundos y por supuesto que su visión y oído seguían igual de perfectos; movió sus piernas justo a donde sintió el aire moverse a lo lejos, dejándole sentir ese olor de aquel otro ser.  
La carrera no duraría mucho tiempo, porque las energías que él tenía, no eran las mismas que ella tenía al estar ahí encerrada, sin una gota de sangre más que solo aire y la tristeza de esa dimensión.

—Se acabaron los juegos —ordenó Akashi con un tono demandante y frívolo.

En ese momento, encontró a aquella única persona del lugar y con tan solo sus ojos, logró que ella se doblegara, solo porque no pudo evitar su mirada a tiempo.

Ah, la hipnosis, ese bello regalo que fue dado para Akashi Seijuro y que le permitía explorar la mente ajena una vez estaban en su embrujo con tan solo ver sus ojos bicolores.

Sin embargo, ya sabía que ese truco no serviría con esa mujer, a la que pateó para que se sentara en el suelo, contra una roca.  
No era la primera vez que usaba su don contra esa mujer de ojos rojos, pero con ella, no podía ver nada aún lo intentara muchas veces, por más que ella estuviera hipnotizada, su color de ojos tenían algo que no lo dejaban ver. Y aunque al principio eso le irritó y fascinó, ahora solo mostraba frialdad y superioridad.

— ¡¿Para qué demonios has venido, Akashi?! —exclamó la mujer, una vez libre de aquella hipnosis, enfrentándolo con la mirada sin miedo, porque después de todo, ese chico no podía saber sus más recónditos secretos mentales.

—Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, Shiro —saludó Akashi, sonriendo amenazante.

—No eres bienvenido a mi humilde hogar —respondió Shiro con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Eso hizo que el pelirrojo le mirara con seriedad con un brillo oscuro en su mirada.

—Estás muy sola, tal vez deberías dejarme traerte a tu hijo para que te haga compañía —sugirió Akashi con fingida suavidad.

Eso hizo que la mujer de ojos rojos y cabello rubio se quedara quieta con esa mención, eso la tomó desprevenida y sus ojos mostraron una infinita sorpresa.

— ¿Creíste que nunca sabría de eso, Shiro? —inquirió Akashi con una sonrisa— Por supuesto, debíamos investigar más a fondo con todos los sabedores del juego que ustedes llamaban "amor"; nos llevó muchos años de tortura con ellos, sobre todo con Kai —su expresión se tornó sanguinaria—, aunque él jamás dijo nada, admiré eso. Pero no todos contaban con la misma fuerza de voluntad que él.

—Tú…, maldito… —siseó Shiro, como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse en contra del otro vampiro, pese a que sería algo suicida realmente.

—Sí quieres que te mate, adelante, no tengo problemas —Akashi la miró como si fuera un insecto—. Pero antes, vas a decirme donde está tu hijo.

Shiro no pudo hacer nada más, porque otra vez el peso de la mirada del león caía en ella, hipnotizándola.

—Dime, ¿dónde está tu hijo, Shiro? —ordenó Akashi, sujetando del rostro a aquella vampira para verle mejor a los ojos.

* * *

 _Ustedes me dirán que piensan de todo esto xDDDDDDDDDDD. Quiero leer que máquina su imaginación, a ver(?)._

 _Y como ven, nuestro Dai-chan poco a poco va caer ¬w¬._

 _Sé que mucho misterio y todavía no tienen las respuestas que quisieran, pero tengan por seguro que más pronto de lo que piensan sabrán lo quieren x3._

 _Agradecería mucho sus comentarios uvu._

 _¡Los amo!_


	7. Si Las Piedras Chocan

**_Dioses, de nuevo me tardé un día más en publicar ;_; Se supone deben ser los sábados, pero vine en domingo, ¡lo sientoooo! Ayer nuevamente no me dio tiempo, alkdaslkl. Pero ya, discúlpenme por ello._**

 ** _Bueno, nuevamente agradezco mucho sus comentarios ;uu; Me motivan mucho, sobre todo ahora que ando con un bloqueo mental (_ _)u_**

 ** _En fin, les dejo el capítulo que espero disfruten 7u7. Disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa._**

* * *

Alex suspiró aliviada al ver como los signos vitales del pelirrojo estaban mucho mejor y la pérdida de sangre había sido repuesta, tanto así, que el chico ahora ya estaba despierto y sentado en la cama, palpándose el pecho vendado con el ceño fruncido. Todavía le dolían aquellas heridas, pero seguro pasaría rápido, de modo que eso no le preocupaba realmente.

— ¿Y bien?, ¿cómo te sientes, Taiga? —preguntó Alex con ambas manos en la cadera y una sonrisa amplia.

Kagami le miró y se pasó una mano por el alborotado cabello.

—Bien, la verdad. Gracias por cuidar de mí, Alex —frunció ligeramente los labios, como queriendo preguntar algo más. Solo que lo pensó unos segundos, porque después se decidió—. ¿Qué le hiciste a Aomine?

—No sabía que conocías el nombre de ese lycan —dijo Alex, algo sorprendida y cambiando un poco su expresión—. No lo mate, sí eso piensas, aunque ganas no me faltaron —respondió al fin con un suspiro.

—Bueno, él no me mató a mí —recordó Kagami con calma y resopló—. ¿Cómo está Tatsuya?

La rubia le miró atenta unos segundos, como si no solo estuviese viendo al pelirrojo, sino algo más, pero el chico no pudo notar eso, porque además tampoco sabía el don de la vampira.

—Está bien, pero sería bien que hablaras con él —Alex se mostró un poco seria—. Cuando él llegó y te vio así, era lógico que tuviera que decirle la verdad y no se lo tomó muy bien.

Kagami suspiró y asintió, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, supongo que eso haré.

—Vale, pero sigue descansando y toma tu medicina, todavía necesitas reposo —comentó Alex con una sonrisa calmada.

El pelirrojo negó sutilmente.

—Debo ver a Tatsuya primero, podré descansar en nuestra habitación.

—Mah, está bien, Taiga. Solo llévate tu medicina —Alex le lanzó el frasquillo que eran pastillas en forma de pequeñas capsulas transparentes.

Tan pronto Kagami salió de aquella habitación, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y frunció el ceño, tallándose de nuevo las sienes.

 _Ahí está de nuevo ese escenario,_ pensó Alex con incomodidad. No le gustaba lo que veía, porque eso parecía como si le dijera que todo lo que hicieron fue en vano, pero de todos modos sabía, que las mentiras nunca quedan ocultas y siempre se sabe, siempre se tienen que enfrentar. Mas lo que le preocupaba ahora, como es que Taiga lo enfrentaría, porque no había nadie que le explicara lo que estaría a punto de suceder y algo le decía que parte de su tormento también sería ese malagradecido licántropo peliazul.  
En su mente, los veía a ellos dos, de una forma peculiar, pero también veía a alguien más ahí.

Pero, si de algo estaba segura Alex, era que siempre estaría apoyando al pelirrojo, del mismo modo que Himuro lo haría, justo como hace tanto tiempo, no los dejaría.

* * *

 _La época del barroco le sentó a Alex de forma positiva, pero debía tener cuidado con estos humanos que todavía eran guiados por los viejos mitos y las leyendas urbanas, que ella misma sabía eran ciertas, pero ellos se lo tomaban de forma más… personal. Y no es que simples humanos pudieran matarla, por supuesto que no, después de todo ella no era un simple vampiro desterrado más._

 _Vivía tranquila en un departamento pequeño y bastante escondido en lo más bajo de la ciudad, pese a que tenía talento para poder hacer más dinero que cualquiera en la zona, ella quería pasar desapercibida. Había conseguido un trabajo como sirvienta de unos nobles y le iba bien, la trataban bien. Pese a que más de una vez llegó a beber de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta gracias a su magia, que no es que le gustara hacer eso, simplemente la sed debía estar bajo control en lo que buscaba una manera de crear lo que desde mucho se propuso cuando su fuente de alimento quedó seca en La Noche. Cuando aquellos nobles murieron, ella terminó recibiendo parte de la herencia por toda su ayuda incondicional, puesto eran señores grandes y sus hijos ya habían forjado su camino lejos de ellos.  
Y con ese dinero, Alex logró empezar a construir su laboratorio secreto, lejos de las personas, en las ruinas de Europa para no llamar la atención y vivir sola. No volvería a trabajar para un humano, porque estaba segura si alguien se daba cuenta de sus conocimientos, del mismo modo que pasó en La Noche, querrían utilizarla para fines egoístas. Ella ya no quería problemas, por ello mismo decidió adquirir fondos robando y nunca jamás se descubrió el misterio de aquellos robos, porque bueno, ella después de todo era un vampiro, uno diferente. _

_Pasó alrededor de un siglo y medio, cuando Alex estaba metida en ese experimento que era el crear sangre humana a base de sus propias células, modificándolas. Le llevó muchas décadas empezar todos los prototipos y sobre todo, el curarse también luego de probarlos, porque tampoco usaría a otra persona como conejillo de indias. Ya faltaba poco para lograrlo y con el uso de su magia, seguramente todo quedaría listo en menos tres décadas más._

 _La tarde era bastante lluviosa y los truenos hacían eco en el horizonte, mas la rubia no temía de ello, después de todo, con todo el dinero que logró juntar, se construyó su propia casa tras mandar a reconstruir aquellas ruinas, mostrando perfectamente las escrituras de ese territorio que consiguió como solo ella podía.  
Había salido de la ducha caliente para relajarse, no porque necesitara asearse realmente, porque su cuerpo no necesitaba las mismas cosas fisiológicas que los humanos, cuando sus sentidos se alertaron. Ella nunca le importa la llegada de otros desterrados al mundo humano, pero siempre lograba enterarse cuando alguien era enviado ahí, puesto ella había sido la llave principal para poder abrirlos y tenía cierta conexión lejana con esas puertas.  
No ignoró como siempre la abertura de ese portal, porque la presencia que sintió ahí era completamente conocida para ella. _

_Decidió no hacerse preguntas, la razón era que estaba segura de que sí ella llegó al mundo humano de esa forma, siendo que era una vampira ejemplar, seguramente necesitaba ayuda. Y Alex no podía dejar a una vieja amiga en el olvido. Por eso, apenas y se vistió rápidamente, salió corriendo para buscarla._

 _Todo le llevó algo de tiempo, quizá como un día, puesto su presencia no estaba en el mismo continente que ella, sino hasta Asia y debía tener cuidado con los portales que creaba para no llamar la atención con el alta energía concentrada que seguramente Akashi podría percibir. Solo corrió y corrió, incluso nado e hizo todo lo posible hasta que llegó a aquel país, Japón para ser exactos.  
Y en un callejón, resguardados solo por una enorme caja de cartón, escondiéndose de la guerra que estallaba en ese país, la encontró. _

— _Ella tenía razón… S-sabía que nos buscarías si veníamos a este mundo… —jadeó la chica, se notaba completamente herida y cansada. En sus brazos llevaba cargando a un bebé que lloraba, pero se calmó tan pronto sus ojos rojos vieron a la rubia._

— _¡Dios mío! Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? —Alex se mostró preocupada y se agachó para sostener el cuerpo de la otra chica que parecía desfallecer._

— _Alex…, necesitamos tú ayuda, por favor —suplicó la chica de ojos grises, viéndole con ansiedad, abrazándose al bebé que ahora que la veía bien, era algo grande para ser uno quizá tendría dos años._

 _Fue cuando la rubia bajó sus ojos verdes a aquella criatura y cuando percibió su energía, se asombró que incluso abrió la boca._

— _Esa bebé, esa bebé… N-no me digas qué…_

— _Alex, por favor… Te prometo que te contaré todo lo que pasó desde que te fuiste, pero… ayúdanos… —la chica no pudo seguir hablando, porque se desmayó._

 _La vampira rubia cargó a su joven amiga entre brazos, también como al bebé. Así no podía regresar a Europa, debía encontrar un lugar donde quedarse en este país._

 _No iba negarles su ayuda, aun cuando ese bebé era algo completamente desconocido para ella en todos los sentidos._

* * *

Un suspiró salió de los labios de Alex al recordar cómo es que todo empezó para ella. Estaba sentada en su escritorio, con las manos entrelazadas delante de ella, viendo fijamente el álbum de fotos de Kagami y ahí se dio cuenta que faltaba una foto, la reciente de su cumpleaños dieciocho. No necesitaba ser adivina para saber quién se la llevó, porque el olor a perro mojado era intenso, no muy reciente, pero tampoco tan antiguo.  
Era obvio que ese moreno era quién tenía la foto.

Y si Alex no hubiera tenido esas visiones, seguramente se hubiera alterado de más para intentar comprender porque justamente ese licántropo se llevó la foto de Taiga.

* * *

— ¿Estás molesto conmigo por eso, Tatsuya? —preguntó Kagami con los labios fruncidos y la mirada desviada.

Había llegado a la habitación que compartía con el pelinegro, donde este estaba descansado en la gran cama y se despertó cuando el pelirrojo llegó.

—Más que nada, Taiga, estuve muerto de la preocupación porque algo malo te hubiera pasado —respondió Himuro, sereno, viendo al otro chico—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste qué habías decidido traer a un lycan a la casa? —inquirió, amonestando sin alzar la voz, tan calmado y maduro como siempre.

—… Yo… simplemente no quería preocuparte de más y… —Kagami frunció el ceño.

—Ese no es el verdadero problema, Taiga. Para empezar, ¿por qué decidiste ayudar a un licántropo?, ¿qué no sabes lo peligrosos que son? —interrumpió Himuro, sin hacer ninguna expresión molesta.

Aunque lo estaba, un poco. Sentía que algo se le estaba escapando de las manos con eso, sobre todo porque aquel día, Alex se las arregló para no contarle aquella visión que tuvo cuando por fin Himuro fue capaz de ver el lazo de su hermano, ese que antes no estaba pese a que mantenían una relación diferente. ¿O era que le molestaba más el hecho de que para Kagami ya hubiera alguien destinado y no era él?

—No pude dejarlo simplemente ahí, no sé, ¿y si era presa de Hanamiya? Tampoco podía dejar que se muriera…, sobre todo porque yo le disparé —resopló Kagami, incomodo con ese recuerdo.

—Taiga, sé que tienes mucho potencial en ti, pero sigues siendo solo un humano —recordó Himuro con suavidad, viéndole—. Y un humano no puede contener a un licántropo.

—Pero yo no soy como todos, Tatsuya, y sé que también sabes eso —repuso Kagami, viéndole con algo de frustración, no porque no creyera que su hermano tuviera razón, sino porque él mismo no podía explicarse bien todas sus acciones que eran instintivas.

El nombrado chico tensó su expresión una fracción de segundo y luego suspiró.

—Eres un humano especial, pero al fin de cuentas, un humano —especificó Himuro, sonriendo suavemente—. Y yo no sé qué hubiera hecho sí ese maldito lycan te hubiese hecho algo más… —su expresión se tornó sombría y ansiosa.

—Pero no me hizo nada, no lo iba a hacer —zanjó Kagami, tratando de no sonar brusco, conmovido por las palabras últimas del pelinegro y su expresión.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? Los licántropos son demasiado temperamentales, Taiga —hubo algo en la frase del pelirrojo que no le dio buena espina a Himuro.

—Simplemente lo sabía —susurró Kagami, contestando y desviando la mirada unos segundos. De pronto, volvió a encarar al pelinegro y suspiró—. Ya no hablemos de eso, Tatsuya. Ahora solo necesito estar a tu lado para sentirme bien.

Ante eso último, la atención de Himuro se vio desviada ligeramente y sonrió complacido.

—Entonces, entra a descansar de una vez a la cama conmigo, ¿qué esperas, Taiga? —expresó con una ligera coquetería.

—Bueno, pensé que realmente estabas enojado conmigo y qué no… —masculló Kagami, algo apenado.

—Estuve enojado, pero no contigo. Y aunque ese fuera el caso, aun así no puedo estar lejos de ti.

Taiga se le quedó mirando al pelinegro fijamente por eso y luego sonrió de oreja a oreja, vaya que esas palabras le hicieron feliz. No le respondió en palabras, simplemente se inclinó a besarlo.

* * *

En el lugar resonaba la canción de " _Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer"_ de One ok Rock, pero pese al sonido de las guitarras y la voz excelente del vocalista, esas canciones no eran del gusto para Aomine, eran demasiado brillantes para él. Prefería a _Nocturnal Bloodlust_ , pero tal parecía que en ese bar de mala muerte no tenían buen gusto, o ya de perdida le gustaría que pusieran a _Deluhi_ o quizá hasta _the GazettE._

El barman sirvió más cerveza al vaso del moreno y fue cuando este aprovechó para pedir un cambio de canción, donde entre palabras groseras y amenazas, logró que pusieran una de sus canciones favoritas; " _Punch me if you can"_ de Nocturnal Bloodlust. Cerró los ojos con ese ritmo fuerte para no pensar tanto como lo venía haciendo desde que regresó a Japón por quién sabe dónde.

Ahora que había recuperado por completo su salud y sus transformaciones esa ansia de matar que sintió aquel día ya no estaba, después de todo él era un pura sangre, no un licántropo convertido. De todas maneras, se aburría mucho porque ahora no tenía trabajo; la creación de neófitos había disminuido por alguna razón y creía que algo tenía que ver aquel pelirrojo que tal parecía le gustaba hacerse el héroe. Ciertamente, no era su problema, no es que le estuviera dando importancia, era solo que como le molestaba estar sin hacer nada, cuando en todo este siglo siempre la pasaba matando vampiros o hasta hombres lobo "ilegales" como Akashi les llamaba.

Últimamente, Aomine se había sentido más calmado que de costumbre. Seguía siendo el mismo cabrón que cuando llegó al mundo humano, pero era como si la cruz que vino cargando desde La Noche fuera más liviana sin saber porque, no es que hubiera dejado de pensar en Kise de la nada, siendo que aunque siempre trataba de mantenerlo guardado en su mente y corazón, de alguna forma se escapaba para llegar a su mente, era solo que simplemente ya no hacía ese doloroso esfuerzo para intentar olvidarse de todo.

Era como si lo estuviera aceptando.

Lo que sentía era justamente eso, estaba empezando a aceptar lentamente las cosas, en lugar de guardarlas y evitarlas con oscuridad en su corazón.

Por supuesto que no asemejaba eso con lo que le pasó con la vampira, que aunque estaba seguro algo le hizo, no creía fuera algo como esto. Aunque siempre se preguntaba que habían sido esos golpes tan fríos que sintió y que ahora lo tenían así, ¿o quizá no había tenido nada que ver lo que Alex le hizo y era otra cosa que no se imaginaba?  
De todos modos, era demasiado pronto para suponer cosas y siendo como era Aomine, no las haría ni aunque pasara otro siglo.

* * *

Gracias a que ahora Kagami y Himuro cambiaron su habitación a la casa subterránea propiedad de Alex, es que aunque fuera de día, el sol no les molestó mientras estaban ahí metidos en la cama, bien abrazados y desnudos, por supuesto.

El vampiro pelinegro ya estaba muchísimo mejor desde aquella tortura, ahora solo lo que le restaba hacer era dormir para recuperar por completo su energía; su piel ya estaba curada del mismo modo que sus sentidos, solo necesitaba un poco más de vitalidad en su sistema y estaría perfecto, como siempre. Y como ya estaba realmente bien, no perdía el tiempo y siempre la pasaba con Taiga.  
Este último no se negaba para nada, por supuesto. Las noches las pasaba despierto junto con el pelinegro de tantas maneras tranquilas, como con acción. Tampoco es que su relación dependiera exactamente del sexo, siendo que se consideraban hermanos pese a los sentimientos obvios de ambos, pero sencillamente el hacerse uno era algo que no podían evitar.

Por las mañanas, Kagami se la pasaba entrenando como siempre y entre la semana tuvo que salir por algún pedido de Alex o bien porque se le antojaba y quería otro tipo de acción con el submundo. Era un retador inmaduro, eso todos lo supieron, pero ahora, lejos de querer matarlos a todos solo porque sí, decidió conocerlos. Claro que aquella vez en que destruyó a varios aquelarres de neófitos lo hizo por el simple hecho que estuvo buscando a Tatsuya y el submundo se enteró de que él fue quien mató a Hanamiya, lo que no era realmente cierto, pues Alex intervino también, pero lo prefería así. Porque tal parecía que eso también le trajo más de un enemigo y por ende, se pasó esas dos semanas peleando con más de uno.

Sin embargo, resultó que Kagami sí hizo buenos amigos en el submundo. Él, pese a ser rudo y medio bruto, tenía carisma, de forma extraña y bestial, pero lo tenía. Le ayudó sobre todo el que dejara de pensar que todos los ajenos a Alex y Himuro eran "malos", sino que debía conocerlos más bien, aunque de igual forma todos le seguían llamando el "Tigre Cazador", cosa que odiaba bastante, pero en fin, él se lo había ganado.  
Ahora si peleaba, ya no era para cazar en el submundo, sino por simple diversión con sus nuevos conocidos; por alguna razón, terminó teniendo más amigos licántropos que vampiros, pero esto se debía a que estos eran más huraños, y bueno, no eran nada humanitarios porque les importaba un pepino el matar a gente para alimentarse. Alex le había dicho que no se metiera en eso, que él se encargaría de matar solo a los neófitos, porque ellos eran el verdadero peligro.  
Mas si lo pensaba bien, era demasiado pronto para llamar "amigos" al grupillo de licántropos que conoció, pero si se llevaban bien. Tampoco los frecuentaba tanto, porque había cosas del submundo que no eran para Kagami y el instinto de este lo sabía, era imprudente sí, pero también ya era un adulto después de todo.

Justo estaba despertándose con Himuro recostado en su regazo, cuando la puerta de su habitación sonó.

— ¿Qué pasa, Alex? —preguntó Kagami, adivinando quién era, porque bueno, no es que hubiera mucha gente viviendo ahí.

Himuro suspiró, despertándose ligeramente y reacomodándose en la cama, dejando un beso en el pecho ajeno.

—Ven un momento conmigo, te están buscando —contestó Alex detrás de la puerta, algo raro en ella que no interrumpiera el momento íntimo de los dos chicos.

— ¿Uh? De acuerdo, voy en seguida —aceptó Kagami, bostezando—. Sigue descansando, Tatsuya —susurró hacía el chico, acariciándole los cabellos.

—Cuídate, Taiga, cuídate mucho —dijo Himuro. Gracias a sus sentidos, sabía bien quienes eran la visita y el hecho de que algo querían de su hermano, pero él no podía limitar al pelirrojo, por más que quisiera protegerlo siempre y cuidarlo. Se inclinó y le dejó un beso en los labios, uno profundo, pero tierno, sin necesidad de lengua.

—Hey, estás raro —musitó Kagami, entre el beso que correspondió gustoso.

—Ya verás porque lo digo —masculló Himuro con una sonrisa calmada, deshaciendo el beso.

Ya no se dijeron nada y con rapidez, el pelirrojo se puso su ropa interior, una bermuda y una playera sin mangas, yendo descalzo para lavarse los dientes.  
Así salió de la habitación, bostezando hasta que llegó a la sala de estar, luego de subir las escaleras para llegar al primer piso.

Ahí se sorprendió bastante cuando se encontró al par de licántropos que tenía casi como amigos, siempre se veían de noche, por lo que no esperó que le vinieran a ver y sobre todo de día.

— ¡¿Hyuuga?! ¡¿Kiyoshi?! —exclamó Kagami, con los ojos abiertos como platos, yéndose todo rastro de sueño.

El par de lycans le miraron, serios.

—Ehm, hola, Kagami —saludó Kiyoshi, rascándose la sien, viendo al pelinegro más bajo, como indicándole que él hablara.

Hyuuga frunció el ceño y le fulminó con la mirada.

—Bueno, verás, necesitamos tú ayuda —dijo con un suspiro. Esos lentes que usaba impedían ver bien el color de sus ojos aceituna.

El pelirrojo parpadeó con sorpresa.

—Claro, díganme, ¿qué necesitan? —quiso saber Kagami.

Alex, que estaba algo apartada, escuchando todo, suspiró y se dio la vuelta para empezar a preparar las cosas que seguramente el pelirrojo necesitaría, porque era obvio para ella que Taiga no se negaría a ayudar a esos chicos.

* * *

La foto de cierto pelirrojo que Aomine sostenía por séptima vez en el día, se movió ligeramente cuando este suspiró.

Desde que había llegado a Japón, se la había pasado viendo de refilón aquella foto que no tiraba por un motivo desconocido, puesto entre más pasaban los días, poco a poco aumentaba más su interés en querer ver más tiempo aquella jodida foto con ese estúpido humano.  
Parecía una fuerza magnética todo esto y le fastidiaba bastante, porque sencillamente era algo que no podía evitar.

Y eso que en el resto de las semanas tuvo bastante "trabajo" que lo mantuvo entretenido, donde quisiera o no, se terminó enterando que aquel bendito "Tigre Cazador" seguía activo entre otras cosas. Trataba de no darle importancia, pero simplemente le costaba y es que recordaba las veces en que ese humano de cabellos rojizos le cuidó y la forma en que terminó todo.

Aomine nunca se arrepentía ni se sentía culpable de lo que hacía, dañara o no dañara a las personas humanas o de su misma raza o de otras razas, nunca sentía la culpa ni tenía la necesidad de mostrarse amable o agradecido con nadie. Sin embargo, tal parecía que su subconsciente estaba empezando a regañarle, porque cada que recordaba los cuidos que tuvo mientras estuvo en aquel lugar, sentía un ligero pesar en su pecho. ¿Tal vez si debió por lo menos dar las gracias? O quizá eso no, sino más bien no morder la mano que te alimenta, eso. Por lo menos hacía Kagami, después de todo, este tampoco se mostró interesado en hacerle daño o bien donarlo para una casa de investigaciones, pese a que le disparó también en su primer encuentro.

Era extraño. Tal vez si Satsuki estuviera aquí podría hablar con ella y así le abriría los ojos para que dejara de sentirse así de idiota y raro. Lástima que ella se había ido el mismo día en que llegó a su departamento, alegando que volvería en quizá otras décadas más.  
Pero, pensándolo mejor, era mejor tener guardado esto que se arremolinaba como agua en un vaso a punto de llenarse.

El peliazul estaba aburrido, acostado en el sofá de tres personas, donde sus pies sobresalían de este, porque era muy chico para su tamaño. Tenía su brazo izquierdo tras la cabeza y con la diestra todavía tenía sujeta la fotografía esa.

Cada que la veía, le entraba irritación y deseos de quemar ese maldito papel; en más de una ocasión lo intentó, pero al momento no podía ni siquiera acercar la foto al fuego. Sentía que era como un desperdicio.  
También la intentó romper, mas tampoco sus manos se lo permitieron.

 _Ese sujeto… ¿qué estará haciendo en estos momentos?_ , pensó Aomine. Solo pasaron dos segundos y luego se incorporó de golpe, chasqueando la lengua y molesto.

— ¡¿En qué demonios estoy pensando, joder?! —bufó y dobló la fotografía para luego dejarla debajo de la almohada que se suponía era donde estaba su cama en ese lugar tan pequeño que solo tenía la habitación del baño y la sala, amontonada con la cocina.

En estos quince días que sintió el desliz de ver la fotografía y cuando al fin empezó a ceder para verla, no había pensado algo como esto. Simplemente se la quedaba viendo como si fuera una película interesante sin añadir comentarios algunos, porque no era necesario. Y luego se dormía y no soñaba nada o solo fugaces recuerdos que no eran muy claros, nada definido realmente, justo como era antes de que se hiriera con la plata.

La alarma que siempre le avisaba sobre algún trabajo, sonó en la muñeca del peliazul.

—Al fin, algo de diversión —sonrió Aomine con desdén.

Eso era lo que quería para distraer su mente en estos momentos antes de ponerse a pensar sobre el porqué de esto. Se puso su gabardina de cuero negro que le llegaba hasta los talones y se ajustó su par de tenis, acomodándose el pantalón gris; no llevaba playera, porque realmente no la necesitaba y como se iba a transformar, ropa de más le estorbaría. Sí ya de por sí perdía tiempo con quitarse la gabardina y el pantalón—no usaba ropa interior— en las peleas para luchar con su verdadera forma y hasta eso, habían veces (o casi siempre) en que la adrenalina le ganaba y se transformaba haciendo girones su ropa por su aumento de tamaño y masa corporal, como es lógico.  
Siendo sinceros, tampoco le daba pena alguna quedarse desnudo luego de la pelea, si era de noche y así podía regresar rápido a su departamento o en el camino a veces le quitaba la sudadera o bien robaba ropa de las tiendas en plena madrugada y ya estaba listo.  
No se complicaba la vida, para nada.

Eran como alrededor de las siete y media de la tarde, asomó su cabeza por la ventana y vio los carros transitar a los lejos. Lo bueno de todo, es que su edificio departamental estaba apartado, creando un callejón silencioso y bastante peligroso, teniendo en cuenta que estaba en los barrios bajo de la ciudad de Tokyo y ahí abundaban los pandilleros; nadie se metía con él, por supuesto, desde hacía tiempo había dejado en claro su fuerza y el miedo que imponía.

Se lanzó desde la ventana del quinto piso y cayó en sus pies en un golpe sordo. Todavía no era luna nueva, hacía una semana que pasó y tampoco le tenía temor a eso, como si dependiera totalmente de ello, quizá en esos momentos no se transformara, mas estando en su forma humana era fuerte y tenía confianza en sí mismo.

La luna creciente resplandeció.

Todavía no era momento para transformarse, simplemente corrió a una velocidad nada humana por el callejón casi a oscuras, ignorando las miradas que ciertos vándalos le lanzaron rencorosos, pero no le hicieron nada porque no eran idiotas.

Sus sentidos le guiaban hacía el sur de la ciudad, era la primera vez que atacaría a algún neófito en un lugar tan público, pero no por eso se contendría, aunque si tenía que ingeniárselas para que este suceso no fuera visto por los mundanos o sería un problema.  
Aomine frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que su objetivo estaba precisamente en el maldito parque de diversiones de la ciudad.

Suspiró, optando una actitud fría por fuera, pero hirviendo por dentro y así entró a ese lugar, escabulléndose para no pagar la cuota que pedían.

Olfateó el lugar y sonrió entre dientes cuando captó ese olor que tanto esperaba encontrar; el vampiro neófito. Pero, que para ser uno de esa clase, se sentía más experimentado del resto, entonces, ¿por qué la alarma? ¿O era porque era un neófito que pasó desapercibido?  
Tuviera sentido o no, Daiki lo mataría. Casi podía sentir el olor a muerte y acción, pero debía controlarse o terminaría transformándose entre toda esta gente e inevitablemente los mataría.

Estaba todo emocionado, persiguiendo el olor de su presa que se alejaba, cuando un olor completamente familiar le llegó a la nariz como si fuera polen, casi dejándolo estupefacto.

 _Ese olor… no puede ser posible_ , pensó Aomine, con los ojos como platos y sin darse cuenta, ahora ya no solo seguía el olor de ese vampiro, sino ese otro que iba junto _, ¿acaso ese idiota está luchando con mi presa?_  
Estaba molesto, sí, sí, pero no sabía si era porque le estaban quitando a su presa o porque su presa estaba persiguiendo a ese humano.

Corrió más rápido y entonces, terminó chocando contra otra persona. Reaccionó rápido y por inercia, le sujetó de la muñeca, jalándose así ambos para evitar caerse.

— ¡Kagami! —fue imposible para Aomine no mostrar asombro por la forma en que se lo encontró.

— ¡¿A-Aomine?! —exclamó Kagami, completamente desconcertado.

* * *

 ** _Y aquí vamos otra vez, las luces se han vuelto a encontrar eue. No quise tardar mucho para darles ese momento, porque después de todo, me siento conforme con el ritmo que le estoy dando a la historia, ¿ustedes qué opinan de ello?_**

 ** _Creo que me salió de forma conveniente el lugar en que se terminaron encontrando :v, ahora me doy cuenta, ajajajaja._**

 ** _Como sea, espero me hagan llegar sus opiniones, por favor. Las necesito, aldkjsalasjl x'DDD._**

 ** _Ahora sí, nos vemos el sábado, ya prometo no saltearme la fecha ;u;_**


	8. Nosotros También

_**¡Heeeeey! Está vez ya vine como prometí uvu/.**_

 _ **Me da gusto ver que están conformes por como llevo la historia, ¡gracias por comentar, chicos y chicas! ouo**_

 _ **¿Qué más?... ¡Ah, sí! Creo que aquí está lo que muchas esperaban, no sé(?) o al menos yo me emocioné como idiota mientras lo escribía, ajajajaja, ya verán porqué lo digo.**_  
 _ **En fin, disfruten del capítulo y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa uvu.**_

* * *

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos chicos cuando sus miradas se encontraron y compartieron aquel agarre en el que se sujetaban de las muñecas, sosteniéndose. Fue un golpe rápido y fugaz de adrenalina que les sacudió el corazón por ese encuentro.

— ¡¿Qué mierda se supone haces aquí?! —quiso saber Aomine en tono demandante y exigente, soltando bruscamente aquel agarre.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Por qué demonios debo darte explicaciones de lo que yo hago?! —inquirió Kagami de sopetón, frunciendo el ceño y apartándose también, puesto gracias al jalón que ambos se dieron, quedaron bastante cerca, casi chocando.

— ¡Porque estás en mi territorio! —exclamó Aomine, mirándole molesto.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto es Japón, no tu territorio, idiota! —replicó Kagami, retándolo con la mirada de la misma manera.

Aomine chasqueó la lengua y luego sonrió pícaro.

—Sé que soy inolvidable, pero supérame de una vez.

— ¡Cierra la boca! No eres la gran cosa para que yo viniera solo por ti a verte y sobre todo, después del caos que causaste en mi casa —gruñó Kagami, con una mirada irritada y se dio la vuelta—. No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo.

El peliazul puso los ojos en blanco y luego le siguió.

—No te equivoques, Bakagami, yo no voy a dejar que te interpongas en mi presa.

— ¿Tú presa? No sé de qué me estás hablando, yo estoy aquí por un motivo diferente, Ahomine.

—Estabas yendo a la misma dirección que mi presa, ¿o acaso tú quieres tomar su lugar? —insinuó Aomine con arrogancia y burlón.

—Deja de suponer esas tonterías, estúpido engreído —bufó Kagami— Y además, ¡deja de seguirme!

—Tú eres quién se está metiendo en mi camino, idiota —Aomine frunció el ceño con algo de irritación.

— ¡Qué no! —exclamó Kagami, tratando de no perder la paciencia.

Sus ojos rojos volaron, cuando captó al sospechoso que estaba siguiendo desde que llegó a Japón que no hacía mucho tiempo de eso. Iba a comenzar a correr hacía ese sujeto, pero Aomine lo jaló, metiéndose entre la gente sin ver realmente donde estaban.

—No puedes ir y atacar a un vampiro con toda esta gente aquí, ¿eres un cazador y ni siquiera sabes eso? —habló Aomine, viéndole con una expresión de superioridad y una sonrisa victoriosa.

— ¡Claro que lo sé, Ahomine! Además, no iba a lazarme a atacarlo, solo no quiero perder su rastro —aclaró Kagami con una mueca, intentando ver hacía donde se había ido aquel vampiro.

— ¿Ves como si vas tras mi presa? —Aomine se mostró descontento por eso y puso los ojos en blanco— Como sea, ¿tú, un simple humano contra un neófito? —se burló con ganas, pero cuando el pelirrojo le miró con el gesto grave, frunció el ceño— Tú, Bakagami, ¿no me digas que serás la carnada?

—Mi sangre es ventajosa, no creas que no sé cómo pelear contra un vampiro neófito —alegó Kagami, con un gesto de concentración.

—Deja de creerte el maldito salvador del mundo, solo estás perdiendo tu tiempo siendo algo que no eres —dijo Aomine como una orden. Más molesto de lo que pensó, porque saber parte del plan de aquel pelirrojo no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

—Yo no me estoy creyendo ningún héroe, simplemente estoy ayudando a un par amigos —aclaró Kagami, fulminándolo con la mirada, porque no le gustaba le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer—. Sea como sea, métete en tus asuntos y déjame a mí con los míos.

Aomine suspiró, casi como un gruñido.

—Es lo que hago, idiota, pero eres tú quién está tras mi presa y no te la voy a dejar. Yo seré quién mate a ese neófito, no tú.

Kagami le miró solemne.

—No estoy haciendo esto por el crédito que traiga.

El peliazul iba a replicar, cuando la voz de la gente empezó a quejarse.

— ¡Oigan, ustedes! ¡¿Van a subir ya o seguirán estorbando el paso?! —exclamó el encargado de un juego.

Los dos chicos se quedaron perplejos por eso y se miraron, no se habían dado cuenta que se habían metido en la fila para subir a la rueda de la fortuna y que además los veían raro, porque ahí estaba haciendo fila en su mayoría parejas y pues ellos eran dos chicos ahí colados, así que era obvio imaginarse que pensaba la gente.

— ¿Qué? —Aomine miró asesinamente al encargado— Claro que…

— ¡Olvídenlo, suban ya que la gente se desespera! —dijeron varias personas detrás de ellos y les empujaron a la vez que el encargado del juego los jaló.

—Pero, ¡¿qué demonios?! —gruñó Aomine, intentado liberarse de eso, pero el peso del pelirrojo lo golpeó y ambos terminaron metidos en una cabina, la cual se cerró.

Ambos chicos cayeron ahí dentro, compartieron una mirada y luego se incorporaron para golpear el cristal.

— ¡Hey, de ninguna manera yo tenía pensado subir con este idiota! —exclamó Kagami, con frustración, esto aparte de interferir en sus planes, era un tanto vergonzoso.

— ¡Y una mierda, abran! —rugió Aomine, ordenando.

— ¡Siéntense de una vez! —les respondió el encargado con una cara de pocos amigos, moviendo la palanca del juego para subir aquella cabina y dar paso a las otras para que las demás parejas pudieran subir.

—Esto es un asco —resopló Aomine, con un aura homicida viendo a toda esa gente, como quería matarlos ahora mismo, pero mejor se sentó.

Kagami por su parte, estaba sentado también y viendo a través del cristal; debía admitir que subir a este lugar era algo bueno, porque gracias a la altura podía distinguir bien a las personas, al menos por ahora. Pero era bastante perspicaz cuando hacía su trabajo.  
Por otro lado, los ojos azules de Daiki le miraron fijamente. Hasta ese momento notó que el pelirrojo estaba vestido como en la foto que tenía de él, con ese pantalón negro y la camiseta, tampoco faltando ese anillo con su cadena. Sus ojos siguieron las acciones que hizo Kagami, notó como se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente y suspiró, haciendo un gesto bastante… atractivo.

El mencionado ojirojo se percató de que el lycan le estaba viendo y de manera muy fija, para su gusto, de modo que frunció el ceño, haciendo que el otro le respondiera con una ligera sonrisa burlona por esa respuesta tan huraña. Se estaban retando con la mirada, estando sentados uno frente al otro.

Aomine fijo su mirada en la tez bronceada del chico, en esos cabellos rojos que tenían sombras negras en las puntas, en esas cejas partidas a la mitad del mismo color y regresó a los ojos otra vez, esos rojos tan intensos y felinos, sintiendo de golpe el olor que emanaba este, de forma bastante atrayente para su olfato lobuno. Y de alguna forma, le dio cierto deja vu.

—Tú… ¿nos hemos visto antes? —preguntó de repente, luego de estar casi cinco minutos en silencio viendo esos ojos como rubís.

—… —Kagami se había sentido bastante avergonzado en todo el proceso de observación, pero se mostró rudo y no se sonrojó, al contrario, se tomó eso como un reto y por ello también le estaba viendo fijamente— Sí, te lleve a mi casa, ¿no?

El moreno suspiró con molestia.

—No me refería a eso, pedazo de idiota —gruñó Aomine, ya con la magia perdida de hace un momento. Posteriormente se llevó sus brazos tras su cabeza y sonrió altivo—. Como sea, no pienses que te estoy ligando o algo así, solo porque estamos metidos en este maldito juego.

Al pelirrojo le saltó una venita en la sien y sonrió con desdén.

— ¡Ni quien piense eso, Ahomine! —dicho eso, se cruzó de brazos y desvió su atención a la ventana.

El peliazul resopló e hizo lo mismo. En ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban en la cima de la rueda de la fortuna, justo cuando el sol estaba terminando de ocultarse por completo, destilando al cielo un color lila con naranja, que estaba dando paso al azul oscuro de la noche. Era un atardecer bastante bonito.  
Y Aomine no evitó mirar de refilón la expresión asombrada del pelirrojo por la vista, se notaba la estaba disfrutando, cosa que le hizo sentirse complacido unos segundos y siguió viendo el cielo. Por ello tampoco se dio cuenta que Kagami le miró de reojo también.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que tras aceptar ayudar a sus dos amigos lycans terminaría viviendo casi una cita con una persona que creía jamás volvería a ver, dado los términos en que quedaron y la forma de ser del moreno, pero ahora aquí estaba, metido en una cabina de la rueda de la fortuna con Aomine, disfrutando del atardecer. Todo resultaba demasiado embarazoso, como esas películas románticas que Alex le gustaba ver de vez en cuando y cuando hizo la maldita comparación en su mente, Taiga se sonrojó un poco, enfurruñándose.

—Deja de pensar cosas, Kagami, o te tiraré desde aquí —siseó Aomine al darse cuenta como el rostro del chico se ruborizó, era obvio lo que estaba pensando, porque él también lo pensó; era imposible no comparar estar escena con la de algún dorama y esas cosas. Pero lejos de sonar molesto como él mismo esperaba, sonó divertido, ya que de alguna manera, le gustó ver ese lado del pelirrojo. Le quedaba bien ese sonrojo en esa expresión ruda que tenía.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Yo no estoy pensando nada! —zanjó Kagami, sin ver al peliazul, hasta que el rubor desapareció por completo y pudo lidiar con la ligera vergüenza que quedó.

Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que todavía faltaban unos minutos para que el bendito juego terminara de dar la vuelta. A este paso tardaría más en encontrar a la hermana de manada de Kiyoshi, porque para eso había venido a Japón, en busca de aquella pandilla de vampiros que secuestró a Aida Riko por un ajuste de cuentas, la chica que debía salvar o por lo menos vengar. Se suponía que Kiyoshi fue con él, dejando a Hyuuga, el alfa a cargo de los demás lycan de esa zona por simple precaución. Solo que el primer chico iría por otro rumbo; mientras que Kagami se encargaría de distraer al vampiro ese, Kiyoshi entraría a la guarida para ir por la chica, sin importar que se enfrentara contra más vampiros, porque él era bastante fuerte, no por nada era el beta de la manada. Mientras el líder de aquella pandilla estuviera fuera, no había ningún problema.

— ¿Dónde ves al neófito? —preguntó Kagami al notar como el peliazul no despegaba su mirada de la ventana.

—No tengo porque decírtelo, dices que también vas tras él, averígualo solo —contestó Aomine de forma chocante.

—Hah, tú… —suspiró Kagami y cerró los ojos. Sí quería lograr esto, debía aceptar que quisiera o no, necesitaba trabajar con ese engreído licántropo— De acuerdo, te diré porque estoy aquí, pero también necesito saber dónde está en neófito.

Aomine le miró con fingida atención y luego sonrió presumido.

—Resulta que no me interesa que es lo que harás, así que paso.

— ¡Aomine! —exclamó Kagami, con frustración— Necesito saber dónde está ese neófito.

—Es mi presa, tú solo estorbarás —dijo Aomine con el gesto grave—. Vete a buscar algo de tu nivel para matar.

—Ah, joder. ¡Ya te dije que no estoy haciendo esto por el maldito crédito! —insistió Kagami— Un par de amigos necesitan mi ayuda, ellos… son cómo tú. Son licántropos y…

— ¿Eso se supone que debe afectarme en algo? —inquirió Aomine con frialdad. Realmente no consideraba hermanos a los licántropos desterrados, es más, ni se llevaba con ellos porque para nada estaría en ninguna manada.

— ¡Bien, Aomine! Eres increíble —expresó Kagami, con sarcasmo, evidentemente decepcionado y furioso.

—Te tardaste mucho para notarlo —repuso Aomine con la mirada superior.

—Ja. Idiota, eres increíble, porque eres un completo desperdicio con toda tu fuerza —aclaró Kagami con desdén, justo cuando el juego llegó a su fin y les tocaba a ellos bajarse—. Veo que no sirve de nada contarte lo que pasa, solo eres alguien egoísta —añadió sin más y salió de la cabina de la rueda de la fortuna sin voltear a verlo.

—Tsk… deja de hablar como si me conocieras, idiota —susurró Aomine, apretando sus manos con una expresión bastante macabra y salió de la cabina, con el pelirrojo perdido entra la gente. _No es mi problema lo que haga_ , y sonrió con desdén.

Y siguió el rastro del olor del vampiro neófito, solo que yéndose por la dirección contraria a la que Kagami, para así quizá llegar después que este en caso de que milagrosamente lo encontrara primero y no para darle el crédito ni nada, sino para que ese vampiro lo destrozara de una vez, para que así viera que de nada le servía hacerse el héroe en el submundo. No podía forzar a abrir puertas que no le correspondían porque ese pelirrojo solo era un simple humano.

Se había alejado bastante de la gente, hasta que sintió el olor de Taiga llegarle junto al de aquel neófito y sonrió _, creo que esta será la última vez que lo veré_ , pensó con amargura. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor en el olor y quizá oír la "pelea", que él daba por terminada en cuestión de segundos, porque un neófito era más fuerte y veloz por su juventud y porque su sistema tenía más sangre humana al ingerir sin límites; ellos era un descontrol total. Pero eran más peligrosos cuando adquirían experiencia, justo como este.

Aomine frunció el ceño cuando el olor de la sangre todavía no llegaba a sus narices, solo seguían los mismo olores que al principio, ¿estarían peleando? ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando ahí?  
La curiosidad empezó a aparecer en su persona y abrió los ojos, buscando con la mirada a donde ir, porque parte de él quería ir hacía ahí y ver con sus propios ojos lo que pasaba. No podía escuchar como quería, debido al bullicio de la gente en los juegos y el sonido de estos mismos.  
Caminó un poco, yéndose detrás de la casa de los espejos, encontrando algo de silencio ahí.  
En ese preciso instante, fue cuando el olor a sangre le llegó a su nariz y pensando que era el de Kagami, se alertó de forma involuntaria. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando ese olor sanguíneo era el del vampiro, que parecía putrefacto, dejándolo casi sin aliento, no por el mismo aroma, sino por lo que indicó eso.  
¡¿Acaso ese humano pelirrojo lo había matado?! ¡¿Un humano había matado a un vampiro neófito?!  
Aquella vez con Hanamiya lo creyó posible por las armas que tenía Kagami y por la aparición de Alex, que se notaba ella si era una vampira con mucha experiencia, pero esta vez no vio señas en el cuerpo del primero que indicara llevara armas, ¿qué mierda es lo que había pasado entonces?, porque por más que forzó su sentido del olfato, no sintió el olor de la sangre de Kagami, al contrario; el olor de él era mucho más fuerte y olía a cual tigre salvaje en plena acción. Y se concentró en ese olor, hasta que de pronto lo sintió más cerca, más cerca y más cerca…

— ¡…! —Aomine se quedó estupefacto y completamente asombrado al ver como el pelirrojo pasó corriendo a unos diez metros de distancia desde donde estaba, frente a él y quien sabe a dónde.

No se veía herido, para nada, pero lo que hizo que el peliazul incluso abriera los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, siendo que casi nunca se mostraba así, era porque el ritmo con el que Kagami corría, no era el de un humano.

Y, finalmente el shock del momento hubo pasado, se decidió a seguirlo sin pensar, simplemente haciéndole caso a su instinto.

* * *

Casi media hora antes, Kagami estaba trotando en aquel parque de diversiones para encontrar a aquel vampiro, guiándose en la dirección que antes vio, aunque no era nada seguro que lograra algo con seguir ese mismo camino. Pero tenía una corazonada de ello, no necesitaba al ególatra de Aomine para seguir un rastro, después de todo él también tenía buena intuición.  
Aunque de alguna manera no evitaba sentirse decepcionado por la respuesta que tuvo, siendo que ya sabía la manera de ser de ese peliazul desde que lo tuvo en su casa, ¿o quizá pensó que podía llegar a ser como lo eran Hyuuga y Kiyoshi una vez llegó a conocerlos mejor? Porque era claro que Daiki se portaba más arisco de lo normal antes ya que estaba en una casa con vampiros y parecía odiarlos. Y no es que esperara algo del peliazul, porque tampoco contó con que volvería a verlo cuando llegara a Japón, no contaba con su ayuda, simplemente pensó que él podía ser compasivo por tratarse de su misma especie, pero le demostró justo lo que Alex le dijo hace semanas atrás; Aomine era alguien egoísta y arrogante.

No estaba esperanzado en él, así que tan pronto dejó de pensar en ese lycan, Kagami se concentró mejor, dejando que esas ligeras habilidades que lo hacían diferente a cualquier humano le ayudaran un poco. Sabía que completamente era un mundano no normal, porque desde que cumplió los doce años, podía percibir cosas que otros no; era capaz de diferenciar a un vampiro de un humano con solo verlo, con solo sentir su olor, del mismo modo que un lycan de un humano o de un vampiro o un lycan, cuando según había leído eso era algo que se adquiría con la simple experiencia de un cazador y él a esa edad no era nada experto. Tampoco se molestó en ocultárselo a Alex o Himuro y ellos no parecieron darle mucha importancia, al menos no en su presencia.

Gracias a eso, lo llevó como cinco minutos darse cuenta de la presencia de aquel vampiro, que estaba reclinado contra la taquilla para entrar a la casa del terror. Vaya que eso era una maldita ironía que hizo sonreír a Kagami con desdén y aceptó el reto.  
El vampiro le miró con indiferencia, pero simplemente entró a ese lugar de forma fugaz que si el pelirrojo hubiera parpadeado no lo hubiera visto—y eso también era algo raro en un humano—, por lo que siguió sus pasos.  
Como él no podía moverse a esa velocidad por obvias razones, el encargado le miró raro porque entraría solo, sin embargo no dijo nada por el aura amenazante que tenía Kagami, parecía una fiera llena de adrenalina. Y de cierta forma, así estaba.

Cuando entró al lugar, empezaron las parpadeantes luces y tuvo enfrente muchos caminos a elegir, escuchándose a lo lejos los gritillos que daban la gente y los espeluznantes gritos de los supuestos monstruos. Se estremeció ligeramente, Taiga no le temía a los vampiros ni hombres lobo, pero si se trataba de los fantasmas, pues…  
Agitó su cabeza y se concentró, debía hacer su trabajo. Pero al adentrarse a uno de los caminos con los sentidos alerta, pese a que se movió rápido y lo sintió venir, el vampiro le atacó, jalándolo para meterlo en un pasillo bastante sospechoso entre aquella casa del terror.

— ¿De verdad creíste que no adivinaríamos sus planes? —inquirió aquel vampiro con una risa superior.

Kagami se movió antes de que aquel vampiro le atizara una patada en el estómago y rodó debajo de unos muñecos realistas que estaban siendo movidos por varios delgados tubillos de metal, pero fueron destruidos cuando aquel vampiro de cabello gris volvió a lanzar otra patada.

—Qué decepción es ver que el Tigre Cazador se presta para carnada —se expresó nuevamente el chupasangre.

Era realmente imposible que Taiga pudiera seguir el ritmo de los golpes que le lanzaba el otro chico, porque por más bueno y genial que fuera peleando y rápido, todavía no podía usar la única arma que traía consigo porque su trabajo ahí era de distracción para ese líder inexperto. Tenía que aguantar lo más que pudiera esos golpes que parecían casi quebrarle los huesos cuando recibió ese puñetazo en el estómago.

Jadeó y frunció el ceño tras chocar contra la pared de metal y cemento de ahí, pues fue lanzando por el peligris. Kagami no respondía a sus comentarios, para no perder la concentración; al menos agradecía que su cuerpo fuera resistente, pero seguía siendo vulnerable.

—Mah, es aburrido ver que no haces nada, ¿acaso todos mentían cuando decían que eres un excepcional cazador?

—… —Kagami simplemente le miró y le sonrió provocadoramente.

—No creas que no me divertiré contigo solo por eso, maldito —espetó el peligris con sorna.

Se movió velozmente, con movimientos que un ojo humano jamás podría llegar a percibir, sin embargo, Kagami lo siguió por puro instinto. Divisó las garras de aquel vampiro y atinó a sacar su arma para dispararle a esa mano, cosa que fue un error, se suponía que debía aguantar. Pero no era imbécil para no darse cuenta de las intenciones de aquel chupasangre y tampoco iba a dejar que le torturaran de esa manera, su trabajo era tenerlo entretenido, nada más.

— ¡Agh, maldito! ¡¿Qué es lo que me hiciste?! —rugió el vampiro, con los ojos rojos por la amenaza y el ardor interior de su cuerpo; su mano estaba bien, pero le dolía como si tuviera el sol o la plata ahí dentro.

—Un baño de humildad para ti —sentenció Kagami con una pequeña sonrisa y la expresión encendida.

Pero para nada iba a cantar victoria así como así, porque ese vampiro sonrió, con sus colmillos ya creciendo dispuesto a morder lo primero que tocara y gracias a que se había alimentado de sangre mucho antes, es que ese balazo no lo dejaría fuera de combate tan rápido. Hizo una finta de ataque y Kagami no pudo moverse como quiso debido la gran velocidad ajena, por lo que el vampiro logró patearle la mano, dislocándosela por ello y haciendo que soltara la pistola.  
Ahogó un alarido de dolor al escuchar su hueso moverse del lugar por tremendo golpe y miró con odio infinito a la sanguijuela.

—No pensaste que siendo un humano podrías contra mí, ¿verdad? —rió el peligris.

La diferencia de esta pelea con la que tuvo con Hanamiya mucho tiempo atrás, era que esa vez el tipo ese estaba distraído, además, le disparó perfectamente en el corazón, además de que esa vez tenía un fuerte golpe de adrenalina. Pero este vampiro de ahora era demasiado escurridizo y aunque la magia de Alex fuera perfecta, no era precisa sino estaba plenamente concentrado, como aquella vez. Por lo que debería fijar más su objetivo, porque si no a este paso terminaría perdiendo la batalla, justo como le había dicho Aomine y para nada le daría la razón.  
Así que con el dolor de su muñeca, logró rodar el suelo e incorporarse, con su voluntad firme e hirviente como el fuego.

—Vaya que eres estúpido, no importa lo que hagas, de todos modos el perro mojado de tu amigo morirá —espetó el vampiro de cabello gris.

—Heh, te crees demasiado, maldito chupasangre —gruñó Kagami, enfrentándolo con la mirada.

—No, Tigre —la voz del vampiro se llenó de burla y rió—. Es como te lo dije, sabíamos que ustedes vendrían y la estupidez que tratarían de usar para llevarse a la perra esa, lo que es perfecto porque era justo lo que queríamos.

Eso hizo que el pelirrojo se pusiera serio, tuvo un mal presentimiento de pronto.

— ¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?! —rugió Kagami.

—Es nuestra venganza, Kagami Taiga, tú mataste a nuestro creador hace más de un mes, ¿recuerdas? ¡No creas que te librarás tan fácil por haber matado a Hanamiya!

Entonces, el cuerpo de Taiga sintió la amenaza y el peligro latente, esta vez no pudo hacer nada cuando el otro le lanzó semejante golpe en su brazo derecho, casi quebrándole el hueso y fue imposible que un alarido no saliera.

—La venganza es mejor cuando se cobra con otras personas.

Kagami entrecerró los ojos por el dolor al sentir las uñas de aquel vampiro enterrarse en su brazo para alzarle y darle un rodillazo en el estómago.

—Tus amigos pagarán por tu culpa —susurró el vampiro.

" _Deja de creerte el maldito salvador del mundo, solo estás perdiendo tu tiempo siendo algo que no eres"_ , la voz de Aomine sonó en la mente del pelirrojo, repitiendo esa frase hasta el cansancio mientras le estaban dando una buena paliza torturante por parte del chupasangre, porque bien podía matarlo de un golpe siendo solo un humano, pero tal parecía que estaba jugando con él como si fuera una pelota.

—No entiendo como alguien tan débil y poca cosa pudo matar a nuestro creador —bramó el vampiro peligris—. ¡Pero es lo que más coraje me da! —exclamó y lanzó una patada más al estómago del pelirrojo.

"… _tú solo estorbarás_ ", sonó nuevamente la voz del peliazul en la mente de Kagami, haciéndolo enfurecer, ¿qué acaso ese tipo presumido iba a tener razón? ¿Dónde estaba la fortaleza que presentó cuando encaró a Hanamiya?

Entonces, mientras seguía siendo golpeado, las imágenes de Kiyoshi y Riko siendo asesinado, empezaron a encender algo en su pecho y mente, añadido el hecho de la provocación que sentía al recordar las palabras que Aomine le dijo, además de pensar también el dolor que podría sentir Hyuuga. Su sangre aceleró su viaje por sus venas y la adrenalina empezó a crecer desde el interior de su ser.

 _¡De ninguna manera me daré por vencido!_ , pensó Kagami y justo cuando el vampiro planeaba enterrarle la mano con esas largas uñas a una velocidad impresionante—que sería normal para otro de su especie y espectacular para un humano—, lo esquivó.

— ¡No vas a dañar a mis amigos, maldito vampiro! —rugió Kagami, dejando atónito al peligris porque pudo esquivar ese golpe.

Los ojos de Taiga brillaron y entonces, pateó al vampiro con fuerza, sin importarle el romperse el pie al sentir la dureza de la piel de granito de ese ser y dio una voltereta para terminar pisándole la cabeza a una velocidad para nada humana.

El chico vampiro apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al darse cuenta del despertar de acción que tuvo el según humano, que con esos movimientos no lo parecía en nada, al contrario, con esos movimientos salvajes e impulsivos, daba señas de ser algo más.

— ¡Tú no…! ¡No es posible que seas un li…! —pero el vampiro no pudo completar su oración, porque su boca fue rota de un pisotón por parte del pelirrojo.

Kagami estaba encendido, se aseguró de arrancarle las extremidades a ese vampiro y pese al dolor en su muñeca izquierda y la sangre seca de su rostro por los anteriores golpes, buscó su arma y le disparó más de una vez a aquel chupasangre para que se deshiciera.

Y entonces, ignorando todo lo que este escándalo podría generar después cuando el juego se detuviera y vieran los destrozos, salió corriendo con una velocidad para nada humana, pero no le importó. La noche estaba bastante avanzada ahora, de modo que con la gente que había, nadie podría notar que estaba corriendo a un ritmo nada normal.  
Ignoró todo su dolor corporal y corrió, corrió sin percatarse de nada más.

Se sentía diferente, era capaz de escuchar mejor algunas cosas y ver del mismo modo, por ese motivo es que no tardó en identificar el olor de Kiyoshi, que estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia, casi a las afuera de la ciudad.  
En estos momentos, Kagami parecía un animal salvaje, corriendo en todo el terreno detrás de los edificios, tomando caminos oscuros y peligrosos, pero incluso ahí, los pandilleros no fueron capaces de hacerle frente al notar su imponente presencia que les hizo recordar a cierto peliazul del barrio.

Era en un hotel abandonado, donde el olor de Kiyoshi era más fuerte y se percibía el olor de Riko de igual forma, por lo que no dudó en entrar tras romper la ventana, pero Taiga se llevó un chasco cuando se dio cuenta ese hotel no tenía piso, de modo que al entrar de esa manera, terminó cayendo varios metros hacia abajo. Pero de todos modos cayó de pie y no sintió dolor, pese a las heridas de su cuerpo.

—Así que viniste, heh —dijo una voz desconocida, pero era obvio que se trataba de un vampiro.

En ese momento, un alarido sonó y la luz del centro de aquel hotel se encendió.

— ¡Teppei! —exclamó la voz de Aida con los ojos cristalizados, ella estaba jadeando y tosía sangre, mientras intentaba incorporarse.

Los ojos rojos de Kagami volaron para encontrarse con el castaño lycan, retorciéndose del dolor, pero apretando los labios para no soltar ningún sonido. Estaba en su forma lobo, pero esta misma empezaba a deshacerse.

— ¡¿Qué demonios les están haciendo?! —rugió Kagami, casi como un aullido de ira y tras guiarse por el olor, encontró la posición de un vampiro al que le atinó un balazo; era imposible para esa raza que les tomaran de sorpresa por sus excepcionales reflejos, pero ese tiro no falló y aquel vampiro cayo, retorciéndose también.

—Deberías relajarte, todo lo que hagas, tus amigos lo pagaran —espetó la misma voz y el vampiro se dejó ver; tenía el gesto peculiar de que sus ojos parecían muertos, como los de un pescado—. Era tonto pensar que simples perros podían contra nosotros; Hanamiya nos dejó muchos conocimientos por si él no estaba y tú no mataste a todos.

—La plata líquida es uno de eso, ¿sabes? Y cómo inyectarlo a otros vampiros para que al morderles se contaminen de eso, justo como les pasó a tus amigos —dijo una voz más, que dejó ver a un vampiro con el cabello peinado hacía atrás y un curioso lunar en la frente, donde caía un mechón de cabello.

—Tú decides si quieres verlos morir o te entregas tú. Pero deberás soltar esa arma tan peligrosa —ordenó el mismo vampiro de ojos muertos.

Kagami apretó los dientes y luego su expresión se tornó realmente preocupada e impotente de ver a sus amigos sufrir; sabía bien lo que la plata líquida causaba, porque justo así estuvo Aomine hace un mes y sí él que era un lycan pura sangre sufrió así, no quería pensar como les afectaría eso a Riko y Kiyoshi. Él estaba ahí para ayudarlos e incluso si tenía que entregarse a esos vampiros, no dudaría en hacerlo, pero entregarse no era una opción, porque no confiaba en ellos, de modo que solo le quedaba una opción, por más imprudente que fuera.  
La adrenalina en su cuerpo seguía caliente, hirviendo con cada célula, estaba decidido a pelear y además, tenía a Alex.

Así que de forma impulsiva, saltó y corrió como si estuviera volando, pasando a traer al vampiro del lunar, disparándole, ahora tenía ese golpe de fuerza, impulsado por el deseo de proteger a sus amigos. Estaba completamente imparable.

—K-Kagami… —jadeó Kiyoshi, mordiendo los labios para aguantar esa quemazón interior, que parecía fundir todos sus órganos. Pese a lo mareado que estaba, podía distinguir la figura de pelirrojo estar peleando contra esos vampiros.

Era una fuerte potencia que Taiga tenía, sus reflejos estaban al máximo, incluso el mismo se sentía parte del submundo con los golpes y movimientos que atezaba, que lograron derribar a dos vampiros del grupo gracias a su arma.  
Pero con lo que no contaba el pelirrojo, es que así de rápido como vino ese golpe de poder dormido, así se fue. Debido a que su cuerpo no estaba listo todavía, el descenso fue peor y su cuerpo le respondió de la peor manera; entumeciéndose.

—Debiste elegir cuando te dimos esa opción, ahora los tres morirán aquí —masculló el vampiro de ojos muertos con una expresión lastimera—. Pero es sorprendente que un simple humano se mueva como tú y haya logrado dejar fuera a dos de mis compañeros.

Taiga jadeó con fuerza y cayó de rodillas. Sentía su cuerpo fatigado y sus ojos estaban nublándose.

—Es una lástima que tengamos que matarte, pero la muerte de Hanamiya debe ser vengada, simplemente así —expresó el mismo vampiro y sonrió.

— ¡Kagami-kun! —exclamó Riko, viendo horrorizada como alzaban al chico del brazo, retorciéndoselo para fracturarlo.

Kiyoshi necesitaba hacer algo, pero no podía. La plata en sus venas no le dejaba hacer nada, absolutamente nada. Además, ya estaba en su forma humana, no había algo que pudiera hacer, solo en ese momento se lamentó el no ver a Hyuuga por última vez.  
Se arrastró como pudo hasta Riko y le sujetó la mano, sonriéndole.

—Todo estará bien —susurró con fatiga, pero aun así la chica tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 _¡Debo moverme! ¡Esto no puede acabar así! ¡No!_ , pensó Kagami, removiéndose, pese al dolor tremendo en su hombro gracias a la zafadura del hueso. Miró de reojo a sus amigos, no podía ser que todo se hubiera desencadenado así, no lo toleraba, pero por más que quisiera, su cuerpo no le respondía para nada. Fue como una vela; brilló intensamente por un rato antes de apagarse.

—Muere —susurró el vampiro de ojos muertos y sus colmillos crecieron a la vez que sus ojos se mostraron rojos completamente.

Y lo mordió. Sin embargo, no pasó ni cinco segundos, cuando el vampiro fue jalado y lanzado hacía otro lado, desmembrado en el proceso.

— ¡Kagami! —el rugido que Aomine dio, retumbó en todo el hotel en ruinas, que parecía a punto de caerse. Estaba furioso, su mirada era completamente salvaje e incluso se había movido más rápido de lo normal.

Porque ahora con más ganas mataría a esos chupasangre.

Y Kagami solo vio la figura enorme lobuna del peliazul protegerle antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

 ** _Huehuehue(?) –hace cejitas, pls-._**

 ** _Por algo les dije en el capítulo anterior que me quedó esto de forma conveniente en su lugar de encuentro, ajajajaja x'DDD. ¿Les gustó ver a Kagami en acción? Su fuerza sale cuando se trata de sus amigos, como pudieron notar(?)._**  
 ** _Y ya ven que Aomine no es tan culero como quiere parecer eué._**

 ** _Tengo una pregunta para ustedes, ¿les gustaría que en cada final de los capítulos en las notas les deje algo de spoiler del capítulo que continua? :v_**

 ** _Espero lo hayan disfrutado y puedan hacerme llegar sus comentarios, ¡los amo y gracias por leer!_**


	9. Instinto

_**Hola, pequeños saltamontes eue.**_

 _ **Pues estoy feliz, lalalala, cuando lean el capítulo sabrán porqué xD. Y les agradezco mucho a todas aquellas personitas que siempre comentan y me hacen saber todo lo que su mente máquina, asljkdaslak y también a quiénes leen entre las sombras(?) uvu.**_

 _ **No se salten las notas finales, que ahí tengo algo que decirles :3**_

 _ **Espero disfruten el capítulo y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.**_

* * *

En Londres corría un viento que calaba los huesos, ciertamente, toda la gente estaba cubierta, porque el otoño ya se acercaba y también Halloween. Aunque eso no era algo que le interesara a Alex, que por simple inercia había ido a _Chedraui_ a comprar la despensa, no porque ella o Himuro comieran lo mismo que los humanos, sino por Kagami, ya que él cocinaba y sí era humano. No había problema, aunque alimentar al pelirrojo era como alimentar a diez personas juntas.

No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría Taiga en regresar, pero quería tenerle esperando ya con sus ingredientes favoritos para cocinar. Ella por más que hubiera querido que el pelirrojo no se involucrara con eso, sabía que sería imposible, porque debía reconocer que aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea de que tuviera de "amigos" a dos licántropos luego de lo que pasó hace un mes, Junpei y Teppei eran dignos de confianza, al menos eso pudo ver de ellos cuando llegaron a su casa en busca de Kagami.

Sabía que el pelirrojo tenía un muy buen potencial de lucha, pero no evitaba que se sintiera preocupada tal como una madre, del mismo modo que se sentía Himuro cuando Kagami se fue. Pese a ello, no podían cortarle las alas al chico, ya que entre más quisieran mantenerlo escondido del submundo, más rápido sería atrapado por este. Al menos tenían una ventaja por si eso sucedía, o mejor dicho, dos ventajas; la ignorancia de todos sobre el origen de esos dos chicos.

Cuando llegó a la casa, se dio cuenta de que Tatsuya no estaba, seguramente ahora que estaba recuperando casi por completo, haría sus rutinas diarias en el submundo, por cualquier cosa. Él era como un detective ahí, siempre parecía ignorar todo, pero a la vez saber eso que nadie sabía, para enterarse de la visión que tenían del mundo; tenía a varios conocidos ahí, pero tampoco frecuentaba con tanta gente como para llamársele amigos.  
Alex guardó las cosas que compró de comer en la alacena y refrigerador, como también compró algunas sustancias científicas para ella y las llevó a su laboratorio. De ahí, se metió a bañar por mero gusto con el agua tibia, así mantenía su piel de granito fría un poco cálida aunque sea solo por el agua. A lo lejos escuchó como el vampiro pelinegro entró a la casa, algo precipitado, mas no hizo mucho caso, hasta que estaba poniéndose la bata de baño para salir cuando Himuro abrió el baño, dejando a la rubia atónita, que aunque le escuchó venir, no pensó fuera a abrir, sobre todo cuando se estaba bañando ahí.  
Gracias a que su confianza era extrema y a la poca vergüenza de la rubia por mostrar su cuerpo, es que no le golpeo ni nada por el estilo.

—Tatsuya, ¿qué pasa?

—Alex, debemos ir… ¡Taiga nos necesita! —exclamó Himuro, con cierta ansiedad que se notaba en su mirada, tratando de no alterar su expresión.

— ¿C-cómo dices, Tatsuya? —cuestionó Alex, parpadeando sin entender.

— ¡El anillo que me diste para cuidar de Taiga está cambiando del color ónix al rubí! —aclaró Himuro, con paciencia.

Los ojos verdes de Alex volaron para ver el objeto y era cierto; ella misma había diseñado ese anillo para que así Tatsuya pudiera estar más al pendiente de lo que el pelirrojo hacía, o mejor dicho, de si estaba bien. Solo así podían saber cuándo Kagami estaba en peligro sin importar la distancia.  
Y en efecto, la zona ónix del anillo estaba totalmente siendo rubí ahora.

— ¡Mierda! ¡El tiempo ahora no es el adecuado para que cree un portal! —Alex hizo una mueca descontenta y preocupada.

— ¡No importa!, esto es malo, Alex. Necesitamos ir con Taiga.

La rubia apretó los labios y se terminó de poner la bata de baño.

—Sígueme, algo se me ocurrirá.

* * *

Aomine lo había hecho, no supo cómo, pero destrozó a cada maldito vampiro del lugar de una forma que no le causó tanto placer como ahora, porque los tenía que hacer pagar. Hacía mucho que no peleaba así, motivado por alguna persona, todo fue tan rápido, que incluso se sorprendió de que tiempo le diera de desvestirse como tal para no destruir su ropa, sino ahora mismo estaría desnudo.

Pero en este momento estaba en una situación completamente difícil; tenía a dos licántropos sufriendo por la plata en su sangre y a Kagami, con una mordida de vampiro en el hombro, lo peor de todo es que no sabía si ese asqueroso chupasangre le inyectó la ponzoña y si lo hizo, en todo este tiempo que estuvo peleando para destruir por completo lo que quedaba de los aliados de Hanamiya, ahora no podía hacer nada. El tiempo era mucho. Y mierda que no quería ver al pelirrojo convertido en eso, en un vampiro o se volvería loco.  
Además, tampoco quería morir a aquellas personas… De alguna forma, no quería hacerlo, tal vez después de todo si sintiera algo por los de su raza, o quizá fuera porque les conocía. Por supuesto, los recordaba y sabía bien el motivo del porque fueron desterrados hace bastante tiempo, porque Momoi se lo había contado la primera vez que vino a verlo.

—Deberías extraerle la ponzoña, Aomine —susurró Kiyoshi con dificultad, todo su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y su respiración empezaba a faltarle.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Aomine alteró su expresión por esas palabras— ¡Estás loco, yo no…!

—Si no haces eso, entonces prepárate para tener a Kagami-kun como vampiro —dijo Riko con el ceño fruncido, tratando de aguantar el dolor en su cuerpo y la quemazón interior de sus músculos por la misma plata que se le fue adherida a su cuerpo del mismo modo que al castaño; al morder a los vampiros cuando creyeron por fin saldrían libres.

Por otro lado, el pelirrojo estaba sentado y reclinado contra la pared polvorienta y en su hombro sentía un hormigueo intenso que dolía en demasía, pero apenas estaba consciente; solo abría los ojos en intervalos largos y no logra ver con claridad.

—Duele… —siseó Kagami con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, apretando sus manos en puños, incapaz de moverse. Su cuerpo todavía no asimilaba el gran poder que destiló hace varios minutos, además de que tenía fracturada su muñeca izquierda y el brazo mismo.

Aomine apretó los dientes al verle. _Si tan solo le hubiera acompañado…_ , pensó con una pesadez increíble en su corazón. Solo estaba vestido con su pantalón de mezclilla, pues la gabardina la usó para cubrir a la chica lobo que estaba sufriendo temblores por el mismo daño interior y Kiyoshi tenía jirones de su ropa en su cuerpo todavía, quién sabe que venía vistiendo, porque fue bastante resistente.

Los ojos rojos de Taiga se abrieron nuevamente y jadeó con brusquedad, apretando los dientes en una expresión clara de dolor, se sentía raro. Más que parecer estarse convirtiendo en un vampiro, parecía que su cuerpo rechazaba la ponzoña, como queriéndola escupir, pero no podía, parecía más bien como si lo estuviera envenenando.  
No pudo reprimir un quejido de incomodidad y su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente, que casi cae de un costado al piso, pero las morenas manos de Daiki le sujetaron con fuerza.

—Mierda... —siseó Aomine con ansiedad y la expresión alterada. Ya tenía la respuesta de que hacer, pero no era seguro si funcionaría. Y cuando las manos del pelirrojo se aferraron a sus brazos, tomó la decisión de forma tan natural e inesperada como respirar _, no te voy a dejar morir. A ti no,_ pensó.

Entonces, abrazó a Kagami del torso y luego de verle el rostro unos segundos, se inclinó para morderle justamente donde ese vampiro le mordió y cuando probó la sangre del chico, sintió el horrendo sabor de la ponzoña; en efecto, es desgraciado le había inyectado eso.  
Sin embargo, algo nuevo le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir el roce de sus labios con la piel del hombro ajeno y desde cualquier punto de vista, parecería que el vampiro era Daiki, aunque el aura que los envolvió en ese momento, fue una que dejaría impresionado a cualquiera.

—A-Aomine… ¿qué estás…? —jadeó Kagami, removiéndose al sentir esos nuevos dientes morderle, porque ya no solo eran las dos incisiones de los colmillos del vampiro que tenía ahora en su hombro, sentía más perforaciones de dientes ahí. Y levantó su brazo derecho sano para sujetarle el cabello con firmeza al peliazul, por inercia.

—Cállate, necesito sacar la ponzoña —regañó Aomine con seriedad, abrazándolo con fuerza y enterró sus dientes otra vez en esa bronceada piel para chupar la sangre y luego escupir esta al suelo. Pese al peligro del momento, sentía cierta adrenalina recorrerle las venas con el agarre que el pelirrojo le hacía a su cuello cabelludo, eso fue como un motor para que el siguiera de cierta forma.

—N-no… también es malo para ti —insistió Kagami, forzando su voz, pero estremeciéndose ahora ya no solo por el dolor, sino porque sentía que cuando esos labios ajenos tocaban su piel, se incendiaba. Incluso le hizo estremecer más de una vez y para ocultar sus suspiros, jadeó. Pero también se sentía preocupado, porque sabía bien el daño que causaba la ponzoña para los lycan.

—Estaré bien mientras secrete suficiente saliva —aseguró Aomine sereno y a la vez con una mirada salvaje, viéndole—. Ya no digas nada, joder —ordenó, aparentando molestia, pero más que nada estaba completamente preocupado.

Se aferró a esa esperanza y repitió el mismo proceso de morder, succionar y escupir durante casi tres minutos, hasta que la sangre del pelirrojo ya no tuviera ese horrible sabor. No entendía bien el motivo, pero de ninguna manera dejaría que ese pelirrojo idiota se convirtiera en un vampiro, para nada, no iba a dejar que el olor único y distinguido de ese humano se manchara con la dulzura que quemaba de esos chupasangres. Aunque supiera que lo que estaba haciendo no era algo que de verdad hubiese hecho por nadie nunca, pero tal parecía que Taiga era su primera y única excepción. De todos modos, no se detuvo a analizarlo, solamente siguió su instinto, ese que le decía que actuara y no lo dejara morir, que lo salvara como solo él podía, por ello no dudo y así lo seguía haciendo.  
Supo el momento exacto en que Kagami estaba limpio, cuando sintió el fuerte sabor de la sangre de este y ahora que ese mal sabor ya no contaminaba el caliente líquido vital ajeno, Aomine pudo comprobar que ese sabor era exquisito; no era como la vampiros que necesitaban beber sangre, simplemente era un sabor atrayente. Para el peliazul era como si estuviera probando la mejor presa de su vida, mas obviamente tampoco es que se lo fuera a comer, literalmente.

Al alejar su rostro, se encontró con los ojos fijos del pelirrojo en su cara y no supo que decir.

—… Gracias —susurró Kagami con ese voz ronca suya y sonrió débilmente, se sentía algo avergonzado, luego de analizar la posición en que estaban ambos, pero dada su pérdida de sangre, no pudo sonrojarse, sino seguro lo hace. Iba a añadir algo, cuando una voz familiar irrumpió.

— ¡Taiga! —esa era Alex que atravesó el portal grisáceo que se formó en la pared. Vio la escena, sacando sus propias conclusiones algo adelantadas— ¡¿Qué les has hecho a Taiga, bastardo?! —exclamó al ver al moreno manchado de sangre y sosteniendo el cuerpo del pelirrojo, como si fuera un vampiro— ¡Tú eres el mismo maldito lobo que lo atacó!

Daiki chasqueó la lengua e iba a replicar, pero Kagami se le adelanto.

—Él no me hizo nada, Alex. Pero, ¡tienes que ayudar a Kiyoshi y Riko! —pidió, apoyándose en el cuerpo del moreno que todavía le sostenía para ver a la rubia.

— ¿Qué locuras estás diciendo, Taiga? ¡Urge más atenderte a ti! —expresó Alex, acercándose hasta el chico pelirrojo, intentando hacer a un lado al peliazul, pero este no se lo permitió.

— ¡Por favor, Alex! Ellos tienen la plata líquida en su interior, ¡yo no puedo dejar que ellos mueran! —insistió Kagami con prisa al ver de reojo a los dos licántropos agonizando.

—Pero el portal solo podrá con nosotros tres, porque este es diferente al de siempre, Taiga —repuso Alex, aprovechando la cercanía para tocar el hombro dislocado ajeno y verter algo de su magia curativa ahí en lo que hablaban.

—Llévatelos a ellos, por favor. Le prometí a Hyuuga que le ayudaría, ¡no puedes dejar que mueran, Alex! —dijo Kagami con una determinación y nobleza increíble que dejó sorprendido al peliazul que le miró atentamente.

Alex apretó los dientes al darse cuenta del rumbo de las cosas, tal parecía que sus visiones no se equivocaron como deseó al principio.

—De acuerdo, lo haré —cuando dijo eso, sus ojos verdes miraron al lycan—. Tú nos regresarás el favor de haberte salvado la vida, cuidando a Taiga hasta que yo pueda regresar por él, ¿entendiste?

La mirada de Aomine se mostró fría, porque siempre había odiado que le ordenaran cosas, pero antes de que dijera algo que iniciara otra confrontación, otra vez la voz de Kagami interrumpió.

—Estaré bien, Alex, solo por favor cúralos a ellos.

—Por lo menos déjame curarte los huesos rotos, Taiga —masculló Alex con completa preocupación y acercó sus manos para empezar a emanar una suave energía.

—Es peligroso, Alex. Yo sabré arreglármelas —susurró Kagami con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Pero…

—Es fastidioso que creas que yo dejaré morir a este idiota —dijo Aomine de pronto con el gesto grave y un deje de arrogancia.

La rubia le miró unos segundos por ese comentario y asintió finalmente.

—De todos modos, estoy segura que Tatsuya no tardará en venir a verte cuando sepa esto —Alex suspiró y se acercó al par de lycans ya inconscientes, haciendo una expresión triste—. Tienen mucho daño… Pero les salvaré —aseguró, viendo directamente a los ojos al pelirrojo.

Dada la fuerza sobrehumana de la vampira, como es lógico, pudo cargar a ambos licántropos; a Kiyoshi sobre su hombro y a Riko con un brazo. Caminó en silencio hasta donde estaba ese pequeño portal y antes de entrar e irse, giró su rostro para ver a los dos chicos ahí.

—Más te vale que cuides bien de Taiga —advirtió Alex con seriedad.

Aomine le fulminó con la mirada.

—Espera, chupasangre, quiero saber; ¿qué fue lo que me hiciste aquella vez cuando me atacaste? —ordenó, acomodando mejor entre sus brazos el cuerpo ya desmayado del pelirrojo.

—Apréndete a dirigir con más respeto y tal vez considere decírtelo —le respondió Alex con una sonrisa, como cuando un maestro regaña a su alumno—. Pero siendo alguien tan arrogante, pensé que ya te habrías dado cuenta. O quizá, es por eso que no lo has descubierto.

No dándole tiempo a que el peliazul dijera algo más, la rubia pasó por ese portal llevándose a los dos licántropos fuera de ahí, para curarlos y dejando a un desconcertado Aomine.

La luz que emitía el portal desapareció y el lugar quedó otra vez a oscuras, pero gracias a la perfecta visión del peliazul en la oscuridad, no fue imposible para él moverse ahí. Así que cargó mejor el cuerpo del pelirrojo entre sus brazos, le echó un vistazo a ese rostro "dormido", decidiendo que no era el momento para pensar en nada y salió de ese lugar.

Sin embargo, como su pecho estaba desnudo ahora, sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Kagami de forma más directa y de forma inconsciente, se encontró abrazándolo con fuerza.

Algo era seguro y era que ese nuevo e inesperado invitado en su departamento le haría cambiar muchas cosas.

* * *

En aquel lugar donde las dos lunas adornaban el cielo, justo en una mansión lujosa, un chico de ojos verdes estaba secándose el cabello del mismo color, cuando entró en esa gran habitación luego de haberse duchado por simple gusto tras haber terminado un muy buen ejercicio por simple goce.

Sin sus lentes, Midorima lucía mucho más apuesto y con el agua perlando su pecho le daba un toque bastante sexy, eso que no estaba desnudo, sino vestido con una bata. A veces, tenían ahí ciertas costumbres similares a las humanas en su forma de actuar o quizá era que él era una persona de clase, justo como su invitado.

—Te has visto demasiado pensativo desde que regresaste, Akashi.

El vampiro pelirrojo estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, desnudo y cubriéndose ligeramente con las sábanas la entrepierna al tener su pierna izquierda flexionada para apoyar ahí su brazo zurdo, mientras que la otra estaba colgando y pisaba el suelo.

—Eso pasa cuando estoy formando nueva jugadas, Shintaro —respondió Akashi con una sonrisa frívola, viéndole—. Tú te has tardado más en el baño que de costumbre, no hagas cosas tan típicas de humanos.

El peliverde frunció el ceño y dejó la toalla a un lado.

—Me gusta relajar mi cuerpo, por eso tardo. No lo hago para higienizarme porque no lo necesito —recordó Midorima con seriedad, sentándose en el pequeño sofá frente a la cama.

Akashi rió por lo bajo y asintió.

—No estoy conforme, Shintaro, odio que parezca que la cosas se están queriendo salir de mi control.

Los ojos verdes ajenos le vieron fijamente.

—Akashi, las cosas nunca se te escapan.

—Por supuesto que no, eso es obvio —Akashi se mostró serio y se incorporó, dejando su cuerpo desnudo completamente a la vista para el peliverde—. Pero detesto que otros se crean capaces de poder hacerlo, bueno que tampoco tienen la suerte de vivir luego de eso.

Midorima simplemente esquivó ese cuerpo desnudo y vio hacía la ventana. No era la primera vez que lo tenía así frente a él ni eso, pero ahora que estaban fuera de "sintonía" no era lo mismo estar viéndolo desnudo así.

—Tal parece que te dejó muy afectado ese viaje —opinó.

—No me afecta, ya lo esperaba. Es más, si las cosas salieran fácilmente, esto no sería divertido —Akashi sonrió con cierta crueldad.

— ¿Qué harás entonces? —preguntó Midorima, pasándose una mano sobre su cabello verde.

—Voy a seguir mi absoluta intuición, Shintaro —respondió Akashi. Él nunca se equivocaba en sus decisiones, nunca, por ende su voz sonó firme—. Sobre todo, porque me inquieta el reporte de Satsuki.

— ¿Haces esto por el viaje tan tardado de Momoi? —quiso saber Midorima— A estas alturas, ¿de verdad crees que Aomine hará algo? Ya lo destruiste emocionalmente antes.

El chico de ojos bicolores suspiró y miró al peliverde, jalando las sábanas para enrollárselas en la cadera.

—Lo sé, cuando fue desterrado parecía muerto en vida y cuando Satsuki lo fue a ver luego de cincuenta años, se veía completamente amargado —empezó a decir Akashi, de forma calculadora, analizando los hechos—. Pero esta vez, en la inspección que hice en la mente de Satsuki, noté algo que parecía perdido para Daiki —frunció el ceño ligeramente tras decir eso.

—Si te soy sincero, Akashi, no creo que lo que Kise dejó se pueda recuperar —comentó Midorima al entender para donde iba el asunto.

—Eso es obvio, Shintaro. Siempre supe que lo que hubo entre Ryota y Daiki fue un error, por ello sé que las personas siempre encuentran algo que enmiendan los errores que cometen —Akashi fue solemne.

El peliverde se mostró descontento.

—Incluso para ti, Akashi, sería muy pronto suponer esas cosas. Además desde la mente de otras personas no se ve todo de la misma manera.

—No me estés subestimando, Shintaro, eso lo sé perfectamente —la voz de Akashi sonó demandante—. Pero es por eso que mandaré a vigilar a Daiki.

— ¿Usarás otra vez a Momoi? —cuestionó Midorima, dejando el otro tema, porque no era bueno hacer pensar al pelirrojo que le estaban retando.

—No, si hago eso, Daiki sospechara y además, Satsuki no aceptará. Utilizaré al que siempre está en la cuerda floja —Akashi sonrió suficiente y en su brillo ocular tenía cierto toque psicópata.

Shintaro no dijo nada más, había veces en que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que su vampiro amigo hacía, pero simplemente no podía replicar, porque al fin de cuentas, las palabras del pelirrojo eran absolutas.

* * *

— _Cariño, solo debes guardar silencio, la amiga de papá te cuidará muy bien —susurró la voz dulce de aquella mujer._

 _El llanto de una niña se escuchó en el lugar._

— _¡No, mamá, mamá, no me dejes!_

 _El retumbar del peligro sonó dentro de esa casa, porque el viento traía muchas cosas._

— _Nos volveremos a ver, mi niña, papá te guiará al camino para salir de la casa._

 _Cuando aquella pequeña salió de la casa, siendo abrazada por una mujer que no era su madre, sino otra que tenía el cabello negro azulado y los ojos color aceituna, con su padre a la cabeza, guiándoles el camino._

 _La niña fue bajada al suelo y su padre se acuclilló para sujetarle la pequeña cara._

— _¡Papá, por favor, no…! —lloriqueó la pequeña, abrazándose a su progenitor._

— _Sé que es difícil, cariño, pero debes afrontarlo. Nosotros no podemos permitir que algo que te pase, hacemos esto para protegerte —le dijo el padre, con la voz quebrada. Luego le hizo una seña a la otra mujer._

 _La pelinegra apoyó una mano en la pequeña frente de la chiquilla y presionó con fuerza, como si quisiera perforar la cabeza de esta._

— _¡Duele, papi! —lloriqueó la niña y manoteó— ¡¿Qué me hace, papi?! ¡Qué se detenga! —la pequeña sentía como si le succionaran la vida, como si le taladraran la cabeza, hasta que se quedó hueca— Pa… papi…_

— _Lo siento, mi pequeña, lo siento mucho —susurró el padre, abrazándola y dejándole un beso en la frente. Volvió a sujetarle del rostro para verle a los ojos—. Cuando sea el momento, lo recordarás, hija mía, recordarás todo._

 _Tan pronto terminó de decir eso, la pequeña cayó desmayada y cambió de brazos._

* * *

Ya era de madrugada y Aomine no supo cómo reaccionar al ver lo inquieto que se mostraba Kagami al estar dormido, pero sintió curiosidad por saber que soñaba. No podía ser algo similar a lo que soñaba el peliazul, porque era obvio que sus vidas eran diferentes y sus pasados también, además, por la personalidad de ser del pelirrojo, no creía que este hubiera sufrido ni la milésima parte de todo lo que había vivido él.

Ayer que había traído al pelirrojo a su casa, aprovechándose de la inconsciencia de este, logró acomodarle su hombro dislocado que casi ya estaba curado por lo que sea que le hubiera hecho la rubia vampira esa, luego se encargó de la muñeca de este mismo. Del mismo modo que los demás golpes del cuerpo ajeno e incluso le vendó.  
Si bien Aomine no era un excelente médico, sabía bien los primeros auxilios y esas cosas, porque luego de estar un siglo peleando sin ayuda de nadie, debía aprender a cuidarse solo, puesto ya no estaba con la compañía ni conocimiento de una manada. Estaba solo y así viviría sin depender de nadie.

Debido a que su departamento era realmente pequeño, dejó a Taiga acostado en el enorme sillón dos en uno, que era su cama, mientras que el peliazul se acomodó en el sofá de tres personas, estando al lado del otro. Ahí se quedó a dormir de forma muy conveniente y tal parecía sí estaba pendiente del pelirrojo, porque sí se despertó con los pequeños movimientos que daba el otro por su sueño de quién sabe qué.

El moreno suspiró y frunció el ceño al ver el tranquilo rostro del pelirrojo dormir, fuera lo que fuera el sueño, no debía ser tan grave si mostraba esa expresión, ¿no? Aunque de todas maneras, seguía moviéndose ligeramente.

—Hey, idiota, te terminarás cayendo de la cama —regañó Aomine con aburrimiento y fastidio, queriendo volver a dormir.

Ah, ¿en qué momento cambió su forma de ver las cosas que incluso ahora estaba cuidando de un herido? Sí, ya sabía que era un favor que debía, pero en sus cien años viviendo en este mundo, nunca había devuelto ningún puñetero favor porque le daba igual y porque no necesitaba que nadie se los hiciera; él solo sabía resolver sus problemas, aunque lo dejaran herido las noches de luna nueva.

Pudo negarse antes, si no hubiera seguido al pelirrojo ayer, no estaría envuelto en este lío de ahora. Pero por más que lo pensara, simplemente no se imaginaba a Kagami morir, porque no podía. Ya que sí el no pudo hacerlo aquella vez en que su transformación regresó, tampoco dejaría que alguien más lo intentara. ¿Por qué?, eso era lo que le ponía molesto.

Aomine gruñó bajito por pensar en eso y se cruzó de brazos, no le gustaba como sonaba eso. Iba a volver a dormir, cuando notó el cuerpo del pelirrojo estaba demasiado en la orilla y estándose moviéndose con esa brusquedad, podía terminar cayéndose en cualquier momento y no había trabajado tanto poniéndole vendas ni limpiando sus heridas para que se jodiera el cuerpo otra vez al caer. Por eso, agradeciendo que el sofá donde estaba acostado no estuviera tan lejos de donde dormía Kagami, alargó su brazo izquierdo para empujar el cuerpo ajeno y se acomodara mejor.

Tuvo resultado, pero cuando Daiki quiso apartar la mano, accidentalmente pasó rosando la muñeca sana del pelirrojo y sus dedos se deslizaron por esa mano impropia, hasta esos dedos. Parecía ensimismado mientras lo hacía, disfrutando la textura de esa piel bronceada, sentía como si quisiera incendiarse con ese roce, era una sensación completamente atrayente.  
Pero regresó a la realidad cuando los dedos de Kagami le apretaron ligeramente al seguir dormido, como si lo buscara en sueños, enviando un choque eléctrico al sistema del peliazul.

— ¡…! —Aomine fijó sus ojos azules en ese cuerpo dormido, pero esta vez, sencillamente no quiso escapar de esa fuerte y atrayente calidez.

* * *

 _ **Y he ahí el primer acercamiento entre esos dos chicos 7u7. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, porque yo sí me fangirlee como loca al estar escribiendo esa parte, ajajaja.**_

 _ **No sé si haya alguien que no le guste el MidoAka aquí, sorry, pero creo que haré algunas insinuaciones de esos dos x'D, mas solo será eso.**_

 _ **Tengo algo importante que decirles ;u;**_  
 _ **Y eso es que, actualizaré este fic dentro de un mes. ¿Por qué?**_  
 _ **Pues porque como ya se viene el mes AoKaga (oh, yeah, babies), estoy terminando otro longfic que tengo de ellos dos, porque pretendo subirlo desde el 1 de Agosto hasta que finalice el mes, haciendo las actualizaciones diarias. Por eso mismo, askhasldjsdalk, pero no se preocupen, porque como dije, volveré :v, es solo que me concentraré en este mes en el otro longfic uvu.**_

 _ **Y como muchos comentaron que si les gustaría que les dejara Spoiler del próximo capítulo, aquí lo tienen (los que gusten, pueden saltearse esto):**_

* * *

—Sí tanto querías salir a comer, debiste decírmelo… —susurró Aomine.

— ¿Y para qué? De todos modos, tú no habrías venido —replicó Kagami, incomodo por la fiebre en su cuerpo, ya sin quejarse porque le cargaran—. Solo eres un arrogante licántropo qué…

—Eso es lo que me hace fantástico, ¿no lo sabías? —interrumpió Aomine una sonrisa jocosa y un tono algo ácido.

—… qué finge que no le importa nada, cuando en realidad eres un perfeccionista del orden —terminó la frase Kagami, viéndole atentamente.

—… —Aomine le correspondió la mirada y su sonrisa se convirtió en una amarga— No hables como si me conocieras, idiota.

—Tal vez no te conozca, pero… sé que después de todo, no eres el chico cabrón que quieres demostrar que eres —musitó Kagami, sin desviar la mirada, con un gesto solemne.

— ¡Cierra tu boca ya y duérmete! —siseó Aomine, irritándose.

* * *

 _ **Es corto, eso sí xDDDDDD.**_

 _ **Bueno, ya nos estaremos viendo en un mes, preciosos, ¡nos vemos y cuídense mucho!**_


	10. Como Imanes l

_**¡Holaaaa a todos! ;nnnnnnn;**_

 _ **Ay, Dios mío, DE VERDAD QUE SIENTO MUCHO ACTUALIZAR TAN TARDE DE LO QUE PROMETÍ /3. En serio, ¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo sieeeeeeeeeeeentoooo!**_  
 _ **No lo hice porque no quisiera o no tuviera listo el capítulo, sino es porque estoy sin internet, joder T^T, misma razón por la que no he podido subir el longfic que les prometí también :'c. Me siento una mala fanficker por esto :'v, pero de alguna manera se los compensaré, eso seguro.**_  
 _ **Siempre encuentro una forma de hacerlo, pls.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, cosas hermosas! *A***_

 _ **En fin, espero disfruten la lectura y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.**_

* * *

La luz matinal de la mañana del viernes se coló por la ventana abierta del departamento—de tan pequeño que era, parecía más bien una habitación con baño y ya— de Aomine, causando que este despertara. Y cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que su brazo seguía extendido justo como el del pelirrojo, formándose un ligero agarre de manos o mejor dicho sus dedos, que parecían fuertemente entrelazados.  
Todavía soñoliento, no le dio importancia a eso, simplemente fijó sus ojos en el rostro calmado de Kagami, que aún dormía; se veía débil. Su cuerpo había sufrido bastante daño, porque incluso tenía moretones en su torso, además de algunos parches que el moreno le puso, sobre todo en la zona donde fue mordido.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Taiga y fue entonces que Daiki reaccionó, soltándose de aquel agarre y sentándose en el sofá, frunciendo el ceño. _¡¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?! ¡¿Dormir agarrado de ese humano?! ¡No me jodan!_ , pensó con una sonrisa sarcástica y amarga.  
De igual forma, se incorporó y acomodó el brazo ajeno en la cama/sofá. Chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió al baño y se quedó estupefacto al ver su reflejo en el espejo.  
En su expresión todavía estaba ese ligero y permanente ceño fruncido formado por sus finas cejas azules, que formaban un rastro altanero en su frente al mismo tiempo que cierta seriedad insensible y sus ojos azules fríos como el hielo; eso seguía igual, pero notaba algo diferente. ¿Era que ya no tenía las comisuras de su boca hacía abajo en una mueca amarga, como siempre, sino que ahora la tenía neutral? ¿O era su imaginación? Seguramente todavía tenía sueño y para empezar, ¿desde cuándo se fijaba tanto en su cara como para notar sus expresiones de siempre? Porque si bien era un cabrón altanero y _mamón_ , no era vanidoso, al menos no en el aspecto que lo sería una mujer que siempre se arregla y se fija en su cara y ese tipo de ridiculeces.

Aomine cerró los ojos y suspiró incomodó. Pero en su mente pasó el recuerdo de cuando succionó del cuello del pelirrojo y ese sabor de su carne y sangre le regresó a la boca, acelerando su flujo sanguíneo. No como cuando se aceleraba al momento de estar asechando a su presa para cenar, no, esto era algo diferente.  
Gruñó por ese hecho y se echó agua a la cara más de una vez para borrar esa inevitable sensación, ¿quién se creía ese humano para querer ponerlo de esa manera?

Pero de todos modos, no importaba que tan atrayente llegara a ser Kagami, eso no era suficiente para cambiar un corazón encerrado y frío, o al menos, eso se dijo así mismo Aomine para ignorar por completo cosas que para muchos serían obvias.  
Porque además, barreras que se formaron y estuvieron intactas durante un siglo, añadido el hecho de ese incondicional amor del pasado que se vio oscurecido y reprimido, no eran cosas que se curaban por terceros cuando ni siquiera el portador supo cómo hacerlo en todas estas décadas.

Sin embargo, lo que Aomine estaba ignorando también, es que no pudo hacer eso por él mismo, porque no quiso, a pesar de todo y de que su corazón se rompió, no quiso hacerlo. Al menos de forma consciente, porque su subconsciente ya había dado el primero paso a escondidas de lo que él de verdad quería, sobre todo por la intervención de cierta vampiresa rubia y tal vez no tardaría en ver los resultados.

* * *

 _Una hermosa joven de cabellos escarlata de quizá quince años, corría por las calles de la ciudad de Japón, tratando de escapar de algo desde hace más de cinco minutos. Quería gritar y llamar a sus tías por ayuda, pero si lo hacía sería descubierta con más facilidad; ella no era débil, para nada, tenía la destreza misma de aquel vampiro que le seguía y tenía la ferocidad necesaria también, porque ella no era humana, pero tampoco era algo que se pudiera explicar._

 _Escondiéndose en la sombra de la noche, se escabulló por los techados de las casas lo mejor que podía, si tan solo no se hubiera escapado de casa y hubiera obedecido lo que sus tías le dijeron, ahora no estaría en este lío. Pero ella tenía confianza en su fuerza, pese a que siempre le decían no debía mostrarla nunca y ya harta de correr, decidió hacerle frente a aquel vampiro.  
Se tiró desde lo alto de aquella casa y cayó en sus dos pies al callejón sin salida. _

_Ella podía ser muy fuerte, mas no tenía experiencia en pelear, además de que no sabía. Por ello, aunque esquivó los ataques del vampiro, no pudo regresarlos como quisiera y como una pelea no se gana solo con esquivar o fuerza, finalmente los golpes le llegaron a la pelirroja, lastimándola. Y sobre todo, tenía que ver el hecho con que se estaba enfrentando con un neófito, cosa que lo hacía más peligroso, porque la muchacha desconocía la fuerza de estos, porque eran motivados solo por su deseo de sangre._

— _Eres una estúpida por pensar que una_ cosa _como tú podría ganarme —se burló aquel vampiro, con los ojos rojos—. No sé qué demonios seas, pero tu sangre me servirá —se relamió los labios, dejando ver como sus colmillos crecían, justo lo necesario para ser capaces de perforar y succionar aquel líquido caliente de la chica._

 _Los ojos de la muchacha, de un color más oscuro que su cabello se abrieron de golpe. ¿Moriría aquí? O eso pensó cuando aquel vampiro la acorraló y no tenía como huir, su inexperiencia era su desventaja en esos momentos. De todas maneras, no mostró miedo y su expresión era fiera; se preparó para sentir los colmillos de su atacante cuando este se lanzó, pero en lugar de eso, lo que llegó fue un aullido salvaje.  
Y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando divisó la figura de un enorme hombre lobo delante de ella, de un hermoso pelaje azul que destrozaba con ganas el cuerpo de ese neófito a mordiscos y zarpazos. Ella se sintió fascinada, más que sentir miedo, eso fue lo que sintió. _

_Se quedó inmóvil en el momento que sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos azules de aquel licántropo, que solo rugió amenazante así como arrogante y saltó para irse de ahí, tan rápido como llegó, dejando a la pelirroja sin aire e impresionada. Al fin pudo reaccionar en sí y saltó justo sobre esa casa, para ver de lejos como ese lycan corría tan velozmente que de no ser por su vista mucho más fuerte que la de un humano, no hubiera podido verle; sonrió, porque ese hombre lobo se veía tan glorioso que hechizaba con esa aura poderosa y orgullosa que destilaba crueldad._

Kagami jadeó entre sueños, despertándose confundido. De sus labios salió un sonidito de queja y a penas y notó que su hombro, así como su brazo y mano izquierdos estaban inmóviles, porque eran justos los que se hirió… ese día, que no podía recordar, porque tampoco parecía consciente de que día era hoy. Eso, porque su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en fiebre.  
Esta era la consecuencia por haber sobre esforzado su cuerpo de esa forma, por haber abusado de aquel golpe de adrenalina, porque eso era lo había sido, ¿o no? Y de todos modos, el pelirrojo estaba bastante desorientado como para ponerse a analizar las cosas, a duras penas y recordaba lo que había soñado, mismo que fue totalmente algo desconcertante, ya que conocía a ese licántropo de su sueño, pero no a la chica. A esa chica que…

— ¿Kagami? —la voz de Aomine interrumpió cualquier cosa que iba a pensar el pelirrojo, salía del baño y terminó de vestirse al ponerse una camiseta roja— Al fin despiertas… —pero no completó la frase al notar que el otro chico respiraba con dificultad, de modo que se acercó para palparle la frente con algo de brusquedad— Mierda, estás ardiendo.

—Si tanto se te dificulta esto, puedes llevarme a otro lugar, seguro yo me cuido solo —repuso Kagami con el ceño fruncido y respirando un poco agitado al notar el descontento del peliazul.

—Claro, seguro justo como lo hiciste al pelear contra esos chupasangres, ¿no? —se mofó Aomine con sarcasmo y desdén.

—Pude matar a varios antes de que llegaras —replicó Kagami con molestia y cerró los ojos para inhalar profundamente, como refrescándose con el oxígeno su cuerpo con fiebre.

—Cállate de una vez, que así no disminuirás tu fiebre —espetó Aomine con brusquedad y le puso un parche húmedo en la frente al pelirrojo sin tacto alguno. Era cierto, él mismo lo había visto pelear justo cuando llegó y aunque no lo aceptara, había quedado fascinado, probablemente hubiera ganado, de no ser por el altibajo que su cuerpo sufrió y porque le superaban en número.

—No sirves de enfermera, Ahomine —gruñó Kagami, porque su cabeza le dolió por la forma tan bruta que el otro le puso el famoso parche y no es que fuera una persona delicada o no resistente, pero su cuerpo seguía completamente débil todavía.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces quién crees que te cuidó para que no murieras, imbécil? —inquirió Aomine con un gesto de irritación.

—… —Kagami le miró en silencio un largo rato, que el moreno tomó como un desafió y de igual le miró con frio desinterés— No pensé que lo hicieras —admitió al fin.

— ¡…! —Aomine se quedó sin saber qué decir y cómo no, ¿ni modo de decir es que no podía dejarte morir porque mi instinto me lo decía? O algo como, ¿es porque te debía el favor cuando salvaste mi vida?, fuera cual fuera, nada de eso serían palabras que él mismo diría— Deja de parlotear y duérmete, así te curas más rápido y más rápido te vas —ordenó con aburrición.

Taiga iba a protestar, cuando su estómago habló por él.

—Vaya, el niño tiene hambre —se burló Aomine con ganas, viéndolo con superioridad y una sonrisita toca cojones.

— ¡Cállate, idiota! —exclamó Kagami, avergonzado— ¿Qué clase de persona eres que no tienes comida aquí?

—Yo no como lo mismo que los humanos, Bakagami, y además, ¿cómo mierda sabes que no tengo comida? —Aomine se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el sofá donde durmió anteriormente.

—Porque no la huelo —contestó Kagami como si fuera obvio, arrugando la nariz y refunfuñó cuando su estómago hizo otro gruñido, pidiendo comida.

—… Los humanos no pueden oler la comida desde la distancia en que estás tú de la cocina —observó Aomine, viendo fijamente al pelirrojo y es que, su departamento era chico, pero aun así desde la cocina y la sala había un buen tramo como para que alguien normal oliera la comida.

—Pues yo sí puedo —repitió Kagami, restándole importancia, haciendo un gesto de dolor, porque intentó encogerse de hombros.

—Idiota, ¿qué eres?, ¿una clase de perro? —se mofó Aomine.

—No, Ahomine, ese eres tú —contraatacó Kagami con sorna, sonriéndole.

El moreno arrugó el ceño con advertencia, con una sonrisa sádica.

—Yo soy un licántropo, no compares mi raza con simples animales caninos, idiota.

—De acuerdo, pero necesito comer también.

—Pues comete los cojines del sillón.

Kagami le fulminó con la mirada, pero el moreno no hizo más que ignorarlo y se acostó en el sofá.

— ¿Qué solo te la vives durmiendo?

—Sí, ¿no soy genial? —respondió Aomine jocoso y cerró los ojos tras pasarse los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Y no tardó para quedarse dormido, pese a los ligeros gruñidos del estómago del pelirrojo.

—Tsk, como sea, yo no me moriré de hambre —refunfuñó Kagami, decidido. Después de todo, tenía las tarjetas de crédito que siempre cargaba en su billetera, la cual seguía en el mismo lugar donde la guardó antes de pasar el portal para llegar a Japón.

* * *

Ese par de ojos rojizos como el rubí, rondando en su mente como su único sueño, hizo que Aomine se despertara con humor de perros. Era ya de noche, lo cual era genial porque podría salir a pasarse el rato con alguna mujer y luego buscar su cena con esta misma o en otro lugar.  
Sin embargo, su alerta mental y el recuerdo del mismo sueño, hicieron que recordara de golpe que no estaba solo en su departamento, pero fue extraño porque en ese cuarto oscuro solo estaba él sin ninguna otra alma.

— ¿Kagami? —llamó Aomine y buscó con la mirada al pelirrojo, sin necesidad de encender la luz, pero no estaba. Chasqueó la lengua y se incorporó de donde estaba acostado— ¡Bakagami, joder! —le llamó nuevamente y abrió la puerta del baño sin pena, mas tampoco estaba ahí. _¿A dónde mierda se fue ese idiota?_ , pensó, acercándose al picaporte de la puerta. _Pero, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Es mejor para mí sí ese estúpido humano se va, no tengo porque salir a buscarlo_ , se dijo a sí mismo y se alejó de la puerta, pero todavía seguía viéndola. _Ya hice mucho con curarle las heridas_ , volvió a auto convencerse a sí mismo— Agh, y una mierda, volveré a dormir mejor.

* * *

En aquella gran habitación, cierto vampiro pelinegro se mostraba inquieto, mientras ayudaba a su amiga rubia a administrar el tratamiento del día tres para aquel par de licántropos, mientras escuchaba al ansioso Hyuuga en la sala del piso de arriba, impaciente.

—Tatsuya, ya te dije que Taiga estará bien —dijo Alex por enésima vez en ese día, viendo de reojo al chico.

—Ya lo sé, yo confío en él, pero, Alex, ni siquiera sé con quién lo dejaste, ¿por qué no me lo quieres decir? —inquirió Himuro con el ceño fruncido, inconforme.

—Porque esa persona cuidará bien de Taiga, aunque sea un mocoso altanero —contestó Alex y luego sonrió—. Confía en mí, no hace falta que lo sepas ahora.

Por supuesto que no podía decirle que ella fue la primera en mostrarse en desacuerdo al darse cuenta que tenía que dejar al pelirrojo, que era como su hijo, al cuidado de aquel orgulloso licántropo peliazul, quien fue el mismo que hirió a Taiga hace varias semanas atrás. Esperaba, gracias a sus visiones, que a Daiki se le quitara lo malagradecido, porque después de todo, no importaban las barreras que este pusiera, al final no podría ignorar lo inevitable, ya que el pelirrojo como un fuego imparable bien podría derretir las paredes que fueran necesarias.  
Después de todo, el ambiente que rodeaba a esos dos era como un magnetismo que no aceptaba peros.

Himuro suspiró con resignación.

* * *

Perfecto, si antes Aomine estaba molesto e incómodo, ahora estaba furioso porque ni pudo pegar un ojo en toda la maldita noche y todo porque sentía la necesidad de salir a buscar al pelirrojo, quien seguía sin regresar.

—Ah, maldita sea —farfulló, pasándose una mano por la cara mientras fruncía el ceño—. ¿A dónde mierda te fuiste, Bakagami?

Y como un rayo de luz, recordó el rugir del estómago del pelirrojo, haciendo bufar a Aomine y poner los ojos en blanco; todo indicaba que sí, era el culpable porque el otro se saliera a buscar comida en ese estado tan malo que su cuerpo estaba.  
No debería importarle, no debería importarle porque él solo curó sus heridas, no estaba para cumplir las necesidades humanas del chico, pues no era su niñera y ya mucho le ayudó.

 _No me importa, no me importa lo que a ese humano le pase, no me importa, no me importa… ¡Agh! ¡No me importa lo que le pase a Kagami, maldita sea!.. … … Pero podría morirse en estado y fuera de una casa…_

— ¡Y un carajo con esto! —rugió Aomine con molestia y salió del departamento.

Serían alrededor de las seis de la tarde y el sol estaba acompañado con las nubes del cielo, casi por ocultarse, dando algo de frío al ambiente; eran raras las veces en que salía tan temprano por simple gusto o para irse a perder en las montañas o simplemente mirar y criticar el mundo humano.  
Ya fuera, inhaló profundamente, no era difícil para él identificar a Kagami, porque ya tenía de memoria el olor del chico, como era de esperarse—¿o quizá no y solo lo hacía porque se trataba de él?— y frunció el ceño con desconfianza cuando ese olor lo llevó directamente hasta ese escondite de ratas donde cierto grupo pandillero se vivía ahí, los conocía porque esos tipejos más de una vez lo retaron y obviamente lo lamentaron después.  
Por eso se acercó con confianza a ese lugar, con su aura amenazante y no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que compartieron los cuatro chicos que estaban sentados frente a la puerta, como cuidando.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo, Aomine? —preguntó uno de los chicos, de un cabello negro y de corte militar, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro inexpresivo.

— ¿O tal vez se te perdió algo? —inquirió otro chico, de cabello castaño y un poco largo, con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

Aomine sonrió amenazante y les miró con superioridad.

—No provoquen lo que no pueden manejar, mocosos, y dejen de hacerse los idiotas.

—Vaya, ¿ese pelirrojo es tan importante para ti, entonces? —inquirió un tercer muchacho, con un cabello gris largo en rastas.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia —zanjó Aomine y les miró de tal manera, que los chicos se estremecieron, recordando lo aterrador que podía ser el peliazul—. Y más les vale no haberle hecho nada —siseó con rudeza.

—Heh, Aomine-san, no es nuestra culpa que lo hayas descuidado —susurró en respuesta el primer chico con un deje burlesco, pero se quedó de piedra cuando el moreno le miró con tal odio.

Daiki no hizo nada más, porque no les temía y solo eran simples humanos. Además, hace tiempo ya les había enseñado quién mandaba ahí, por ello entró todo tranquilito a esa casa; de todos modos, sus sentidos estaban alerta y podía escuchar cuchichear a los otros ahí dentro, pasos y la voz de Kagami que sonaba furiosa.

—Aunque nos mates, nosotros te dejaremos una pequeña venganza —dijo la voz de alguno de esos mocosos y el sonido de un arma activarse alarmó al peliazul.

 _¡Mierda!_ , pensó Aomine y haciendo uso de su velocidad de licántropo, corrió hasta llegar al piso de abajo. Cuando sus ojos ubicaron el cuerpo del pelirrojo que estaba siendo pisado por el líder de aquella pandilla, simplemente se lanzó contra aquel sujetó, haciendo competencia con la velocidad de la bala y la suya de lycan; por supuesto que llegó a tiempo, pero cuando aventó al sujeto y puso su cuerpo para proteger inconscientemente a Taiga, la bala le pegó en su brazo.  
Y lo que le preocupó no es que le doliera eso, sino que justamente se acababa de dar cuenta que aunque la fase de la luna le favorecía, no podía transformarse por obvias razones, así como el lugar era muy estrecho para que se moviera con la agilidad de siempre y su velocidad no era la misma, no estaba débil, pese al balazo.

— ¡Aomine! —exclamó Kagami, completamente asombrado de ver que precisamente ese licántropo egoísta había ido por segunda a vez a salvarlo. Y no es que él no se hubiera podido cuidar solo al salir de la tienda donde se fue a atascar de más de quince hamburguesas; de hecho, dio buena pelea, pero por su hombro lastimado es que no pudo salir victorioso.

—Hah, tú, idiota, no debiste salir del departamento —gruñó Aomine y se incorporó, cargando al pelirrojo entre sus brazos, como un bebé y notó que el calor que este emanaba no era normal, es decir, que tenía fiebre todavía.

— ¡¿Qué estás…?! ¡Bájame! —renegó Kagami, ruborizándose ligeramente y removiéndose como un gusano.

— ¡Cállate y deja de moverte! —rugió Aomine, demandante y viendo serio al otro chico, esquivando los disparos que volvieron a llegar contra ellos. _Mierda, no puedo pelear si tengo a Kagami así y corre el riesgo de salir lastimado_ , pensó frunciendo el ceño y haciendo gala de su velocidad en sus piernas, corriendo hacía la salida.

— ¡No sé queden ahí y dispárenle todos, joder! —ordenó el líder de aquella pandilla, que hace dos días vio llegar al peliazul con el pelirrojo, dando por sentado que eran algo más, dada el aura que destilaban los dos. Y como tenía deseos grandes de vengarse, no desaprovechó el momento en que se encontró al chico de cabellos de fuego pasando por el callejón luego de salir de aquella tienda.

— ¡Puedo correr por mí mismo, Ahomine! —insistió Kagami, frunciendo el ceño con irritación.

— ¿Del mismo modo en que querías escapar de estos imbéciles? —inquirió Aomine con el gesto grave, parecía bastante concentrado mientras corría velozmente, esquivando perfectamente las balas.

El pelirrojo apretó los labios y jadeó, sosteniéndose de la ropa ajena con su mano sana por el vértigo de la carrera, porque sí que iban rápido.  
Bastó solo cinco parpadeos más para que los dos salieran de esa casa por la puerta de atrás, donde Aomine se lució dándoles unas buenas patadas a otros tres chicos que se encontró e intentaron impedir que saliera, disparándole.

El peliazul no bajó a Kagami en todo el trayecto que estuvo corriendo, pese a las protestas que este siguió dando con el eco de los disparos, porque la noche ya había llegado por lo que no era impedimento para que esos vándalos les siguieran. Además de que ese barrio era de mala muerte y nadie se metería para ayudarlos por simple miedo, que no es que Daiki necesitara ayuda, pero la verdad era que pelear mientras cuidaba a alguien no era cómodo ni su estilo.  
Estuvo serio en todo el camino, hasta que cuando estuvo en campo abierto es que desató por completo su velocidad y corrió, dejando atrás los disparos y a esos tipos; ya después se encargaría de aquellos sujetos.

Aomine pateó la puerta del departamento y bajó un brazo sin cuidado para hacer que el pelirrojo se pusiera de pie de sopetón, pero le mantuvo sujeto de la cintura.

— ¡No tenías por qué ir por mí! —exclamó Kagami, separándose del moreno.

—De nada —respondió Aomine con sarcasmo y una sonrisa agridulce—. ¿Por qué demonios tenías que salir del departamento? ¿Qué acaso no habías notado el lugar que es este?

— ¡Por qué no me iba a morir de hambre, idiota! Fuiste tú quien se negó a darme algo de comer y yo no dependo de ti —contestó Kagami, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Pues si no hubiera sido por mí, tendrías un balazo en la cabeza, idiota —bufó Aomine con altanería—. No pensé que fuera tan fácil tenerte de rehén, ¿de verdad eras tú el mismo que destruyó a tantos vampiros y ganó tanta popularidad en el submundo? —añadió con una sonrisa socarrona.

Kagami le miró con enfado e iba a replicar algo, pero los mareos que estaban atacándole desde el día de ayer por la fiebre que en ningún momento bajó y que ahora parecía querer aumentar. Por ello se tambaleó y chocó contra la pared. Hizo un gesto de dolor porque se golpeó el hombro y jadeó.

— ¡…! —Aomine reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo y se acercó para sostenerlo. Bien, ahí tenía la respuesta del porqué fue una presa fácil: el pelirrojo todavía estaba muy débil, además de su hombro y muñeca lastimados, y la fiebre.  
Perfecto, porque eso le hizo sentirse culpable.

Apretó los dientes y levantó a Taiga otra vez entre sus brazos para llevarlo a la cama/sofá, donde lo acostó.

—Sí tanto querías salir a comer, debiste decírmelo… —susurró Aomine.

— ¿Y para qué? De todos modos, tú no habrías venido —replicó Kagami, incomodo por la fiebre en su cuerpo, ya sin quejarse porque le cargaran—. Solo eres un arrogante licántropo qué…

—Eso es lo que me hace fantástico, ¿no lo sabías? —interrumpió Aomine con una sonrisa jocosa y un tono algo ácido.

—… qué finge que no le importa nada, cuando en realidad eres un perfeccionista del orden —terminó la frase Kagami, viéndole atentamente.

—… —Aomine le correspondió la mirada y su sonrisa se convirtió en una amarga— No hables como si me conocieras, idiota.

—Tal vez no te conozca, pero… sé que después de todo, no eres el chico cabrón que quieres demostrar que eres —musitó Kagami, sin desviar la mirada, con un gesto solemne.

— ¡Cierra tu boca ya y duérmete! —siseó Aomine, irritándose.

 _Con esa barrera tan firme, es tan obvio que guardas muchas cosas en ti_ , pensó Kagami, viendo como el moreno se alejó, destilando amargura y enojo. Que no es que él fuera alguien realmente observador, de hecho, era alguien despistado, pero simplemente eso sentía cuando estaba al lado del peliazul. No era algo que supiera, no era algo que fuera notorio, era algo que sencillamente sentía, del mismo modo en que sentía el aire para respirar o la tierra para caminar.

No dijo nada más y cerró sus ojos para descansar, sintiendo de nueva cuenta el tacto del parche húmedo en su frente.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana del domingo, justo cuando Aomine terminó de sacarse la bala en su brazo dentro del baño. Su cuerpo era flexible, por lo que no tuvo problema en acomodarse para usar el cuchillo caliente en esa parte de su anatomía y aunque le doliera solo un poco—su sensibilidad al dolor no era la misma que la de un humano—, no emitió sonido alguno. Si no fuera porque su cuerpo se tardaba bastante en sanar cuando de heridas con metales se debía, no hubiera sino necesario que hiciera esto, pero no era tan paciente para esperar que su cuerpo por si solo hubiera expulsado la bala y cicatrizado sin tanto escándalo. Pero ahora eso no era tan fácil, necesitaba darle al menos una ayuda a su cuerpo para que cerrara la herida ya por sí solo.  
Suspiró y se vendó el antebrazo, luego lavó lo que utilizó y salió del baño.  
Se acercó al cuerpo de Kagami para cambiarle el parche húmedo por otro, ya no tenía tanta fiebre, pero todavía seguía caliente. Y gracias a su tacto sin delicadeza, el chico terminó despertándose un poco, atrapando los ojos azules ajenos en una mirada.

— ¿Quieres agua? —preguntó Aomine, luego de un rato en que se miraron en silencio.

Kagami simplemente asintió. Entonces, el peliazul agarró la botella que estaba a los pies del sofá; la destapó y le puso el popote que traía pegado y así de cuclillas en el suelo, se la acercó al otro chico, quien se inclinó para beber de ahí por casi treinta segundos.

—Te lastimaste… —masculló Kagami, cuando en su soñolienta visión notó el antebrazo ajeno vendado y frunció el ceño.

—No es nada, solo se curará —dijo Aomine, restándole importancia y el rostro serio, sin relajar el ceño.

Tal parecía que la fiebre de Kagami le bajó un poco el orgullo, porque con su mano sana tocó ligeramente el vendaje, como si quisiera curarlo y suspiró.

—Creo que… después de todo no eres alguien egoísta —admitió con un gesto y mirada tan concentradas en el peliazul, que a este lo tomaron por sorpresa—. Gracias por haberme… salvado —añadió, frunciendo el ceño con cierta pena y tras unos segundos, le sonrió.

Eso causó que Aomine se quedara como en shock, pues incluso su ceño se relajó y miró admirado al pelirrojo por unos segundos, en los que pensó lo hermosa que era esa sonrisa, agradeciendo su perfecta visión en la oscuridad que le permitió ver esas expresiones.

—De verdad que la fiebre te hace delirar —resopló Aomine, huraño y se incorporó, desviando la mirada.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación de estar dentro de un campo magnético, donde era imposible huir de la atracción, sin importar los muros de tierra que se formaran.

Kagami simplemente rió entre dientes y ese sonido hizo vibrar el corazón del peliazul en una desbordante calidez, como si fuera lava, que tocó y empezó a agrietar la dureza de su interior.

* * *

 ** _Tal parece que Aomine está agarrando hobbie el salvar a Kagami, ¿no? :'v._**  
 ** _No se desesperen porque no vean mucha interacción entre estos niños, vamos lento pero seguro, así como también paciencia, porque los misterios aún no se resolverán xD._**

 ** _¡FELIZ MES AOKAGA PARA TODOS! lml_**

 ** _No sé cuándo volveré a actualizar, dado que sigo sin internet, pero aquí les dejo el Spoiler: _**

* * *

Pese a la oscuridad del departamento, divisó fácilmente a Kagami, quien dormía serenamente, con el cuerpo reclinado en el costado izquierdo con el brazo colgando del sofá. Parecía como un niño dormido así, pero a la vez un adulto, mismo hecho le hizo sonreír y luego de que se puso unos jeans y una camiseta que tenía metidos en un caja en el rincón del lugar—el departamento era tan pequeño que la sala era el cuarto, por lo que no había clóset ni nada y el otro cuarto era el baño—, le acomodó el brazo al pelirrojo para que no se terminara cayendo.  
Por simple precaución, el peliazul palpó la frente de Taiga, sintiéndola a temperatura normal, lo que indicaba que la fiebre ya estaba esfumada por completo y se sintió aliviado. Pero cuando quiso apartar su mano, le fue imposible porque el pelirrojo suspiró e inclinó el rostro, como buscando más el contacto de su mano.

—… —Aomine relajó la expresión ante eso, era sencillamente inevitable esto. Por ende, deslizó su mano para acariciar aquella mejilla con algo similar al cariño, incluso aunque estaba plenamente consciente de lo que hacía, no se alejó.


	11. Como Imanes ll

_**¡Y he vuelto otra vez, ¿me tarde mucho? ; v ;**_  
 _ **Ugh, no saben lo culpable que me siento por volver las actualizaciones informales :c.**_

 _ **En fin, veo que muchos disfrutaron el modo en que se está desenvolviendo la relación de estos dos niños evé y me da gusto, sobre todo porque lo mejor ya estará por venir, aunque todavía nos falta muuuuucho por recorrer :v.**_

 _ **De nuevo: ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios a todos!, de verdad que son un amor todos ustedes ;u;**_

 _ **Espero disfruten el capítulo y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.**_

* * *

 _Aquella noche, hace tantas décadas atrás, Aomine había salido a cazar a aquel neófito que se reportó como creación ilegal. Con simplemente sentir el olor de ese vampiro, supo que estaba hasta otro distrito y uno bastante lejos, pero no había problema alguno, porque justamente hoy era luna llena y su fuerza estaba desatada, estaba imparable.  
Sobre todo, porque justamente hoy hacía un año que fue desterrado, pero para él era como si hubiera sido ayer, porque toda esa herida seguía siendo reciente y sabía que jamás se curaría, sin importar qué. _

_Motivado por ese odio, movió sus patas con violencia y en menos de lo que pensó, ya estaba en aquel lugar del país. Había algo diferente, porque ya no solo olía a aquel vampiro neófito, sino había otro olor completamente diferente y atractivo, un olor que parecía surreal de tan atrayente; lo que fuera, no era humano, ni vampiro, ni licántropo, pero tenía la esencia de estas tres especies juntas, cosa que era todavía más raro. De modo que ahora ya no solo corría por querer matar aquel vampiro, sino por conocer al dueño de aquel olor y probablemente degustarse con su carne al tomarlo como su cena._

 _Corrió y corrió con una necesidad impresionante, que hasta parecía ansiedad. Mismo motivo que hizo que cuando llegara, no pudiera detenerse y atacara a aquel vampiro que acorralaba al ser de aquel olor tan atrayente; destrozó al neófito con muchas ganas y aulló orgulloso por completo, arrogante como siempre.  
Ahora iría por aquel ser, sin duda alguna. _

_Pero cuando giró su cabeza lobuna, esos largos cabellos rojos como el fuego distrajeron sus pensamientos, dispersando sus planes originales, hasta que su mirada se encontró con ese par de ojos rojo oscuros, que le veían encantados. Y darse cuenta de la admiración de ese ser que tenía todo el aspecto de ser una mujer, le hizo sentir complacido.  
Sobre todo, cuando fue consciente de la belleza poderosa de aquella mujer de más de metro setenta, con elegantes curvas que lucían a la perfección por ese vestido largo y celeste._

 _Por alguna razón, Aomine no podía apartar la vista de aquella mujer y su instinto le dijo que debía huir, alejarse de eso que era desconocido para él y que le hizo estremecer. Supo de alguna forma que aquella pelirroja era peligrosa y siguiendo su instinto, saltó para alejarse de ahí, como si ese momento jamás hubiera existido y rugió, dispersando ese olor tan fuerte de su nariz, antes de quedar cautivado._

 _Y gracias a esas barreras que crecieron y que se formalizaron al paso de los años, es que logró escapar._

* * *

Kagami abrió los ojos, frunciendo el ceño mientras se acostumbraba a la claridad del día. Ya se sentía mucho mejor, de hecho, hasta necesitaba darse un largo baño para terminar de recuperar su valiosa vitalidad.  
Se talló los ojos con su mano sana y logró enfocar su visión, llevándose gran impresión al ver al peliazul sentado en el piso y apoyado a los pies del sofá, dormido con los brazos cruzados. No solo fue el hecho de que era probable que Aomine estuviera así, porque le cuidó toda la noche, sino porque al fin notó como la expresión dormida del moreno parecía más tranquila; todavía tenía el ceño algo fruncido, pero parecía más relajado. Lo que fuera que estaba soñando, le sentó bien.

Taiga se sentó en el sofá, que era su cama, y se inclinó un poco para mirar mejor el rostro dormido del moreno, fascinado. Porque por supuesto que lo estaba; hacía mucho que no lo veía dormir y saber que al fin no parecía sufrir mientras lo hacía, le hizo sentir aliviado, por lo que suspiró profundamente y sonrió complacido.  
Continuó observando al licántropo dormir, hasta que sintió la necesidad de tocarlo, no era como si su cerebro se lo ordenara de manera consciente, sino que su cuerpo actuaba siguiendo el deseo de lo que de verdad quería en lo más hondo de su cuerpo. De modo que alzó ligeramente su mano sana, que era la derecha y vaciló antes de acariciar las finas cejas azules de Daiki con el dedo índice. Y como este no parecía sentir nada, porque dormía como vil roca, deslizó sus dedos por la nariz morena y respingada del lycan, hasta casi llegar peligrosamente a los labios ajenos, donde sus ojos rojos parecieron brillar al verlos.

El pelirrojo se sobresaltó completamente al ser jalado de su anillo que colgaba en su cuello y abrió los ojos como platos al estar ahora tan cerca del rostro del peliazul, quien ya estaba despierto.

—Ahora sé que soy tan irresistible que incluso tú quieres aprovecharte de mí mientras duermo —dijo Aomine socarrón con una sonrisa escéptica y picara.

— ¡E-eso no es cierto, idiota! —negó Kagami, ruborizándose, tanto por ese comentario (que realmente no parecía ser mentira), así como por encontrarse en descubierto. Frunció el ceño y le dio un manotazo al otro para soltarse y alejarse.

—Heh, te has puesto tan rojo como tu cabello —observó Aomine, sonriendo más amplió, como un casanova. Y es que para que negar que encontró malditamente atractivo al pelirrojo con ese sonrojo.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡Necesitas ir al oculista! —gruñó Kagami, dándose la vuelta para ocultar su cara que se sonrojó más por ese comentario, irritándose.

—Mah, soy un hombre lobo y no necesito esas cosas, porque de por sí ya soy impresionante, Bakagami —repuso Aomine calmadamente y llevando sus brazos tras su cabeza, como si eso fuera obvio.

—Fanfarrón —acusó Kagami, viéndolo de reojo con un mohín fastidiado. Al menos ya no estaba sonrojado.

—Ya, deja de llorar y vámonos —ordenó Aomine con un bostezo.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó Kagami, volteando el rostro con incertidumbre.

—… A desayunar —masculló Aomine, dándose la vuelta, evitando que el pelirrojo le viera el rostro por alguna extraña razón.

— ¡…! —la impresión de Kagami le inundó de una maravillosa calidez— De acuerdo, pero, necesito bañarme antes —agregó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Solo no tardes o harás que me arrepienta, Bakagami —advirtió Aomine, sentándose nuevamente en el sofá y cruzándose de brazos.

El aludido chico le miró con una sonrisa de confianza y se metió al baño casi corriendo, parecía bastante feliz con el hecho de que lo llevarían a desayunar, cosa que hizo sonreír al peliazul.

 _Esto es peligroso_ , pensó Aomine con un suspiro. Él no era un idiota, al menos no en todos los sentidos, como en este, donde solo era terco y parecía huir.

Mucho antes se enamoró, mucho antes vivió una intensa relación con alguien y mucho antes también su corazón fue roto, mismo hecho que todavía sufría en todo este siglo, cosa que le llevó a suprimir todo para no hundirse más en la miseria.  
Y por más, por más que supiera que no debería estarse dejando llevar así, había algo que se lo estaba impidiendo en toda la extensión de la palabra. Kagami tenía algo que parecía querer quemar y fundir lo que en esos años de soledad y amargura se construyeron, lo peor de todo es que Aomine lo estaba permitiendo de alguna manera, pese a toda la resistencia que ponía.

No olvidaba a Kise, para nada. Todavía lo recordaba, no como antes, pero lo recordaba y todavía sentía ese gran amor _amargo_ por él dentro de su corazón.  
Solo que el daño que le causaba recordarle, no era el mismo, al menos no como él lo recordaba y algo le decía que todo empezó tras el ataque que le hizo aquella vampira rubia hace más de tres semanas o más. Todavía no comprendía el por qué, aunque probablemente supiera la causa, no veía la consecuencia.

La negación y escape que había mantenido con el pelirrojo desde aquel día en que se despertó y se dio cuenta le tenía de la mano, parecía agrietarse poco a poco, lentamente. Lo que sea que fuera a desarrollar eso, todavía tardaría en llegar, quizá…

Pero algo era seguro para Aomine Daiki y ese era el hecho que algo había cambiado en su ser desde aquel día en que su transformación regresó y atacó a Kagami.  
Si bien su subconsciente ya tenía claro la tremenda atracción que crecía entre ambos chicos, todavía faltaba algo para que Daiki terminara por darse cuenta y luego, aceptar ese hecho.

Cualquiera diría que sería fácil borrar todo lo que vivió con su anterior amor en ese siglo, pero la verdad era que precisamente eso que vivió fue algo que le marcó el corazón y si no lo había podido superar en todos estos años como era debido, era porque no sería algo que sucedería tan fácil, aún con todo lo que Kagami empezaba a mover en el peliazul.  
Pero, también estaba el hecho de que Aomine ignoraba lo que Alex le había hecho con esos golpes aquella vez y de eso, tal vez no tardaría mucho en descubrirlo.  
O eso fue lo que su instinto le dijo, cuando vio a Kagami salir del baño, usando la ropa que el moreno le prestó—porque no tenía la suya aquí, dadas las circunstancias en que pasó todo—, la cual le quedaba un poco más ajustada que cuando él la usaba, pero que le daba un toque feroz y sexy.

Aomine no abrió la boca por simple seguridad y solo indicó con un gesto en la cabeza para que saliera, para luego salir él.

* * *

Mientras que Taiga parecía muy concentrado leyendo una revista de deportes—que compró ayer cuando salieron a desayunar, misma comida que fue pagada por él, dada la falta de dinero del peliazul que no se esperó que el mundano tragara tanto—, ignorando lo mejor que podía la mirada intensa de Aomine. Este último le había dicho que comprara todo lo que fuera a usar para hacerse de comer, porque no volvería a sacarlo del departamento para ir a algún restaurante o algo y aunque el pelirrojo se quejó, terminó accediendo, porque bueno, todavía seguía sin curarse por completo.  
Así que desde el día de ayer y hoy en la mañana, la cocina del licántropo cobró vida de una manera exquisita, por el bello don que Kagami tenía en la comida y eso que se le dificultaba cocinar solo con un brazo, pero la verdad sí que extrañaba hacerlo—verdadero motivo por el que al final accedió a lo que el peliazul le dijo— e incluso el paladar de este último salió beneficiado.

La expresión de Taiga se llenó de emoción y fascinación por quien sabe qué estaba leyendo, mostrando sus ojos iluminados y una sonrisa. Eso golpeó directamente el estómago de Aomine y viajó hasta su pecho, quedándose viendo cual encantado al pelirojo.  
Con aquel momento a su vista, ese sueño que tuvo justamente el día de ayer, se hizo presente en su mente, volviéndose un recuerdo, aunque a duras penas recordaba bien a aquella chica, porque se encargó de olvidar bien ese olor. Sin embargo, no evitó sentir otra vez ese deje de familiaridad como el que sintió en la rueda de la fortuna al estar viendo fijamente a Kagami como ahora.  
 _¿De verdad no he visto antes a este chico?_ , pensó Aomine, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.  
Ni mostró discreción cuando el pelirrojo le miró enfurruñado e incómodo porque no dejaba de tragarlo con la mirada.

—Voy a hacer la cena —avisó Kagami en un resoplido.

—Bien por ti, así te ganarás el premio a la mejor esposa —contestó Aomine con aparente desinterés, pero luego sonrió burlón.

—Jódete, Ahomine —replicó Kagami, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Oye, deberías ser más agradecido, ¿no ves que te estoy dando el crédito? —inquirió Aomine, fingiendo molestia— Hasta deberías enamorarte de mí —añadió sin pensar.

— ¡…! —Kagami se quedó atónito.

—… —Aomine se hizo el indiferente.

— ¡Imbécil! —exclamó Kagami y le lanzó la revista con verdaderas ganas homicidas, caminando como alma que lleva el diablo hasta llegar a la cocina, donde su rubor se hizo presente.

* * *

El desayuno de aquel día pasó bien, contando las ligeras riñas infantiles que se desarrollaba en la cocina o comedor del peliazul por motivos completamente insignificantes, pero parecía que tanto este último como Kagami, se estaban acostumbrado y cualquiera que los viera desde una perspectiva externa, no dudaría en clasificarlos como pareja o al menos eso hacían los vecinos del edificio cuando los escuchaban pelearse o les veían asomarse en la puerta del departamento donde esos dos vivían.

Los dos chicos parecían felinos, porque se la pasaban durmiendo, no porque fueran unos flojos—al menos no el pelirrojo—, el motivo era que necesitaban recuperar fuerzas, sobre todo Kagami con todo lo que había pasado y prefería dormir para no impacientarse por no poder mover su brazo izquierdo aún. En cambio Aomine, ya tenía curada su herida de bala y dormía más porque el trabajo no le había llamado con el mismo frenesí que antes, cosa que aprovechó muy bien con sus horas extra de sueños. Por ello, los temas de conversación entre ambos no eran gran cosa y además de que siempre se retaban con las miradas luego de que se quedaran observando fijamente y ninguno cedía para ser el primero en romper el silencio.

Aunque esta vez, Daiki, que acababa de despertarse luego de su siesta después de la comida, habló al ver al pelirrojo haciendo estiramientos de artes marciales con su cuerpo, exceptuando su brazo izquierdo.

—Menos te recuperarás así, Bakagami.

El aludido resopló con fastidio por el apodito ese.

—Me siento inquieto si solo la paso sin hacer nada, no soy como tú, Ahomine.

—Hah, tú… —Aomine hizo una sonrisa irritada de igual forma por ese apodo, aunque sabía era lo justo— Bien, haz lo que quieras.

—Es lo que hago, ni que tuviera que pedirte permiso —replicó Kagami con una sonrisa orgullosa.

El peliazul entrecerró los ojos, cuando la alarma que hacía dos días no sonaba, cobró vida, llamando la atención de ambos chicos.

— ¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó Kagami, dejando de hacer lo que hacía, para ver al dichoso aparato que sonaba, el cual parecía un mini celular que estaba tirado debajo de un sofá.

—Voy a salir —fue lo único que respondió Aomine, pasando al lado del pelirrojo para abrir la ventana.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —insistió Kagami, caminando hasta el peliazul— ¿Eso es lo que te dice a quién vas a salir a matar en la noche? —inquirió con astucia y viéndole atentamente.

—Lo que sea, tú no tienes por qué meterte, Bakagami —exhortó Aomine con el ceño fruncido.

—Hey, pero yo…

—De ninguna manera vas a salir a luchar estando así —ordenó Aomine, viéndole con intensidad—. Además, este es mi trabajo, no el tuyo.

Dicho eso, el moreno saltó por la ventana, dejando al pelirojo con la palabra en la boca.

— ¡Tsk, Ahomine! —exclamó Kagami, asomándose por la ventaba y viendo como el otro se iba corriendo a una velocidad para nada humana.

De no ser porque era consciente que su hombro seguía mal, seguro va tras él, porque justo lo que necesitaba era algo de acción; lo necesitaba, ya que sentía su cuerpo rebosando de energía, aunque este estuviera todavía sin recuperarse por completo. ¿O tenía que ver con que su ritmo sexual también disminuyó?  
Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, hacía varios días que no veía a Himuro y ciertamente lo extrañaba, como le gustaría verlo, dejando a un lado el deseo de hacer el amor con este. Porque de verdad quería verlo, por lo menos para saber cómo estaba y extrañaba las mañanas en que despertaba a su lado.

Lo que sentía por Tatsuya era fuerte, intenso, eran como hermanos, sin embargo su relación no parecía así. Pero tampoco es como si se sintiera mal por sentirse atraído por el peliazul, porque la relación que tenía con el pelinegro no era la de una pareja y tampoco sentía que traicionaba esos sentimientos; era algo raro.

Seguramente si hace dos días Kagami no hubiese visto que en efecto, con su estado así no sería de ayuda alguna al momento de luchar, hasta hubiera salido para demostrarle al moreno que no era así. Cosa que no era cierta.  
Suspiró y encendió la televisión—que compró y obligó a Aomine a llevarla al departamento—, dispuesto a pasar el rato así, esperando no aburrirse.

Se puso a juguetear con el anillo que colgaba de su cuello con la cadena de forma ensimismada, ya ignorando la televisión. Seguía solo luego de casi cuatro horas en los que Daiki se había ido a hacer quién sabe y por alguna razón se sentía inquieto, así como una profunda curiosidad; sentía el deseo de conocer completamente a aquel licántropo. Quería ser capaz de derrumbar esas barreras que ponía, porque no se necesitaba ser muy listo para darse cuenta de eso.  
Pero ese no era el verdadero problema, sino para empezar, ¿por qué demonios quería hacer eso? ¿Qué le importaba después de todo? Es decir, era consciente del fascinante interés que sintió cuando vio a un hombre lobo, era una raza que siempre le llamó la atención y tuvo la suerte de poder ayudarle luego de aquella caótica pelea contra Hanamiya. Mas no era propio de Kagami el querer conocer tan a _fondo_ a una persona, no de la manera como quería hacerlo con el peliazul.

Suspiró y luego bostezó. Ya hacía rato que cenó y se bañó, además tampoco era una esposa o madre que no se dormiría hasta que el cabrón de Aomine regresara, por ende no lo pensó mucho y se acostó a dormir en ese cama/sofá. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estaría en este estrecho lugar, sin embargo, pese a lo complicado que era acomodarse en ese departamento tan chico, le resultaba _acogedor_.

* * *

Serían eso de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Aomine se trepó al edificio y entró por la ventana de su departamento, completamente desnudo. La pelea contra aquel aquelarre de neófitos recién nacidos había sido intensa y se había emocionado tanto, que le valió un comino su ropa, y además no había nadie que lo viera cuando regresara a casa con su desnudes. También no es como si le diera mucha vergüenza porque le vieran desnudo, le daba igual más bien, ya que estaba orgulloso de todo su cuerpo, claro está.

Pese a la oscuridad del departamento, divisó fácilmente a Kagami, quien dormía serenamente, con el cuerpo reclinado en el costado izquierdo con el brazo colgando del sofá. Parecía como un niño dormido así, pero a la vez un adulto, mismo hecho le hizo sonreír y luego de que se puso unos jeans y una camiseta que tenía metidos en un caja en el rincón del lugar—el departamento era tan pequeño que la sala era el cuarto, por lo que no había clóset ni nada y el otro cuarto era el baño—, le acomodó el brazo al pelirrojo para que no se terminara cayendo.  
Por simple precaución, el peliazul palpó la frente de Taiga, sintiéndola a temperatura normal, lo que indicaba que la fiebre ya estaba esfumada por completo y se sintió aliviado. Pero cuando quiso apartar su diestra, le fue imposible porque el pelirrojo suspiró e inclinó el rostro, como buscando más el contacto de su mano.

—… —Aomine relajó la expresión ante eso, era sencillamente inevitable esto. Por ende, deslizó su mano para acariciar aquella mejilla con algo similar al cariño, incluso aunque estaba plenamente consciente de lo que hacía, no se alejó.

Y es que Kagami ejercía un magnetismo tremendo, sentía que quisiera o no, no importaba lo que se opusiera, lo jalaba. Lo atraía y siempre que se dejaba llevar, terminaba sintiéndose completamente tranquilo y ferviente a la vez, sentía como su corazón se llenaba de sangre febril.

 _Es un humano, no puedo estar haciendo esto_ , pensó Aomine con un suspiró y retiró su mano, luego de dejar otra caricia ahí.

Se acostó al fin y pese a lo fuerte que fue la batalla, resultaba que ahora no tenía sueño, porque cierto pelirrojo se había metido a sus pensamientos de forma involuntaria, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño y en más de una ocasión, giró su rostro para verlo dormir.  
Así se pasó la noche, hasta que el peliazul se quedó dormido también.  
Pero solo pasaron como cinco horas más y Kagami abrió los ojos, despertándose poco a poco, notando el gran y moreno cuerpo del moreno acostado en el otro sofá que no importara como se acomodaba, parecía incómodo. Aquello le hizo sentir algo mal, porque no se le hacía justo eso. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que si decía algo daría inicio a comentarios sarcásticos y ese tipo de riñas infantiles que se les estaba haciendo maña.

Se levantó y se dispuso a hacer el desayuno más sencillo para que no se le dificultara, luego de que se higienizara como todo humano hacía al levantarse.  
Desayunó con calma una cantidad exagerada, pero incluso guardó un poco para Aomine y dado que no tenía nada más que hacer ahora, se puso leer las demás revistas que había comprado. Y así estuvo el resto de la mañana, pero a eso de las dos de la tarde se aburrió y viendo el desorden del departamento e ignorando que no debía moverse tanto por su hombro, logró limpiar un poco; algo tenía que hacer para no morirse de aburrimiento y el peliazul seguía dormido que ni podía entretenerse platicando o peleando con él.

Llegaron las seis de la tarde y Kagami no hallaba que hacer ahora; ya había hecho sus estiramientos corporales también un buen rato e incluso se bañó y comió. No entendía cómo es que el lycan dormía tanto, aunque tampoco debería sorprenderse, después de todo era una criatura de la noche, pero se suponía que los que salían de noche y dormían de día eran los vampiros, ¿qué no?

Harto de estarse quieto, el pelirrojo se acercó hasta donde el peliazul dormía y estudió su expresión. De alguna manera ahora que veía nuevamente el rostro dormido de Aomine, parecía que bajaba un poco la presión de las barreras de su corazón, porque seguía viéndose tranquilo. Y eso causó en Taiga una atracción increíble que casi le dejó sin aire, esto no era lo mismo que cuando estaba con Himuro, para nada.  
Se quedó viendo dormir a Daiki idiotizado, admirando el apuesto rostro que tenía.  
La curiosidad e interés de Taiga le llevaron a terminar acariciando ese rostro moreno con lentitud, usando su mano sana; lo hacía con cierta devoción, porque parecía hechizado por lo que sea que provocaba Aomine en él.

Pero de lo que Kagami no se había dado cuenta, mientras memorizaba con su tacto el rostro ajeno, era que Aomine ya llevaba despierto bastante tiempo y solo había estado fingiendo por la simple curiosidad de que haría el primero. Al principio pensó en espantarlo y decirle alguno de sus ingeniosos comentarios insinuadores que siempre lo ponían colorado, porque disfrutaba esa vista. No obstante, tan pronto sintió como esa mano bronceada le acariciaba como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, se quedó sin aire y su pulso se aceleró; ya no quería romper ese contacto y pese a la renuencia que sintió, forzándose a pensar que debía detenerlo, que no debía dejar que sus barreras se agrietaran más de lo que ya estaban… simplemente no pudo hacerlo. E inevitablemente se encontró disfrutando de ese contacto con más ganas de las que debería.  
Hasta que abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con el rostro admirado de Kagami, quien estaba demasiado ensimismado como para sonrojarse o apenarse por lo que estaba haciendo.

Y se miraron, mientras la mano del pelirrojo seguía reposando en la mejilla de Aomine a la vez que este le sujetaba de la muñeca, no como si fuera apartarlo, simplemente para acariciarle hasta los dedos y ahí entrelazar los propios en un superficial agarre.

—Estabas despierto —señaló Kagami, encantado en esos ojos azules como zafiros.

—Tal vez —respondió Aomine, como hechizado mirando los ojos rojos que parecían rubís del humano.

El ambiente parecía una burbuja donde solo ellos existían, porque pese a los dotados sentidos del peliazul, la ciudad desapareció para él y ahora veía al pelirrojo mejor, así como sentía ese aroma delicioso emanar de su piel. Algo que lo tenía atrapado, era como estar cerca del fuego; algo cálido que suavizaba, derritiéndolo.  
Aomine se inclinó, sin romper el contacto y solo apoyándose de su codo, viendo fijamente los ojos del mundano.

Kagami simplemente se acercó a él por inercia. También se sentía absorbido por completo, la firmeza que emanaba del licántropo era como la calidez de la tierra; fuerte y resistente que impresionaba a cualquiera. Era una atracción tan fuerte, porque sentía que al ver a los ojos al moreno, podía ver más allá que esos orbes, del mismo modo que sentía el peliazul lo veía a él.

Lentamente, Aomine utilizó su mano derecha para delinear los labios del pelirrojo, puesto con su otra mano tenía sujeta la mano ajena en un agarre que poco a poco se intensificó.  
Por el contacto, Kagami entreabrió los labios y su respiración se aceleró, pero no dijo nada. Para ninguno de los dos era necesario hablar en estos momentos. Sobre todo, cuando esa misma mano del peliazul se coló a acariciarle el cuello y los cabellos, como si estuviera tirando de él, por lo que por inercia terminó acercando su rostro hasta el de Aomine.

Ambos chicos entreabrieron los labios y se miraron estos al bajar los ojos solo unos segundos, porque luego volvieron a mirarse de manera febril y jadearon ligeramente cuando sus narices se rozaron por la cercanía, que incluso Aomine podía sentir el sabor de esos labios sin aún probarlos, del mismo modo que Kagami.

Estaban cerrando los ojos lentamente, casi por unir sus bocas deshaciendo esos pocos milímetros de distancia.

Más cerca… solo un poco más cerca…

Sin embargo, el sonido de la alarma volvió a sonar, rompiendo la burbuja de manera brusca y regresando a la realidad a los dos muchachos, que dieron semejante brinco y se separaron de golpe, desviando su atención a otra cosa para evitar verse; Kagami se había ruborizado e ido a la cocina, mientras que Aomine endureció su expresión y se preparó para salir otra vez, tratando de ignorar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón, pero era imposible porque también era capaz de escuchar la aceleración del pulso del humano gracias a su oído tan fino.

—D-deberías cenar antes de irte —dijo Kagami con brusquedad, ya sin el sonrojo, pero notablemente avergonzado.

—No necesito la comida humana, cómetela tú —respondió Aomine de forma cortante.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué tienes que hacer ese trabajo solo tú? Hay más personas en el submundo —insistió Kagami, frunciendo el ceño ante la evidente evasión del peliazul.

— ¡Porque estoy desterrado, por eso! —exclamó Aomine con frustración y sin esperar a más, salió tirándose otra vez por la ventana, ignorando la expresión atónita del pelirrojo, que luego se tornó un poco preocupada.

Estaba apresurado por matar lo que sea que fuera a matar, estaba furioso consigo mismo, ¡¿qué demonios había sido todo eso?! ¡Estuvo a nada de besar a Kagami! ¡¿Por qué cojones no simplemente lo golpeó o se golpeó a sí mismo para romper el contacto?! ¡¿Por qué lo permitió?!  
Se supone que pese a todo el dolor que le causó aquel vampiro, todavía le tenía amor, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué cojones le pasaba esto?  
Es decir, no es como si sintiera que estaba traicionando a Kise, porque sencillamente él lo había traicionado primero y porque la relación que hubo con él quedó terminada desde hace un siglo atrás.  
Lo amaba todavía, pero ya no quería tener nada que ver con él, después de todo él mismo le había dicho que solo fue un simple pasatiempo, un espejismo que parecía ser eterno y aunque creyó firmemente en que fue por Akashi que dijo todas esas cosas, al final le terminó creyendo esas palabras cuando fue desterrado y el mismo vampiro pelirrojo le dijo que Kise sería ascendido al fin en el lugar de Haizaki, una vez estuviera a prueba, por su arrepentimiento e incluso el rubio estuvo presente cuando lo condenaron al destierro. ¿Cómo no creerse lo que le dijo con esas acciones?  
También por eso mismo es que Aomine no quería verse envuelto en otra situación sentimental similar, ya que después de todo enamorarse solo era sufrir con estilo o eso lo fue para él.

No obstante, por su mente rondaba el hecho de que ahora al pensar en Kise algo era diferente; sí, todavía sentía amor por él, pero… ya no sentía el mismo odio cuando recordaba todo. Parecía como si en toda esa oscuridad hubiera aparecido un rayo de luz, esa misma que estaba agrietando sus barreras.

Todo daba indicio de que parecía que estaba superando todo lo que le pasó aquella vez, justo como pensó de refilón hace dos semanas, cuando estaba en ese bar. Y parecía increíble que luego de tantos años desperdiciados en la amargura y soledad, Aomine al fin se había aferrado a algo que lo estaba haciendo salir de eso.  
Pero eso se debía a que antes no había encontrado esa luz y porque en lo más hondo de su corazón, no importaba que tanto sufrió por Kise, todavía no estaba listo para superarlo, para olvidarlo. Todavía no podía sanar su corazón porque eso que estaba destinado para él no aparecía, o mejor dicho, era demasiado pronto para que él lo notara, sin importar cuantas veces se lo hubiera topado.

Sin embargo, con todas estas señales, indicaba que ahora ya no era así. Mas, ¿en qué momento pasó? ¿En qué momento empezó a superar a Kise que ni cuenta se dio? ¿Desde cuándo su corazón empezó a entibiarse, haciendo temblar sus barreras interiores?

Aomine era terco, ya tenía muchas respuestas obvias y parte de su confusión estaba por querer terminar, pero no lo aceptaba. No lo aceptaba por el simple hecho de que un humano era el causante de todo el alboroto de su interior que lo estaba llenando de paz.  
Y él no podía estarse enamorando de un humano, por ello sin importar qué, Aomine todavía estaba a tiempo de escapar de eso, o eso quería creer.

Así que lo haría; lo evitaría.

Él no se enamoraría de un humano.

* * *

 _ **Me pregunto si ustedes disfrutaran de la confusión de Aomine del mismo modo en que lo hago yo, jejeje. Es que no sé, me encanta ponerle drama a estas cosas como no se dan una idea, jaja xD.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Ese casi beso me dejó con ansías y estuve tentada a ponerlo, pero mejor no, no es el momento ewe. Jajajaja, aunque sin duda alguna, se los compensaré, siempre lo hago xD.**_

 _ **Y aunque suene repetitivo, ¡me encantaría saber su opinión, linduras! Ya sé que muchos no se animan a comentar por diferentes motivos, pero de verdad que para mí es tan motivador saber lo que piensan y lo que su mente maquina uvu.**_

 _ **Vale, aquí les dejo el Spoiler del próximo capítulo:**_

* * *

—Desearía que Tatsuya estuviera aquí —suspiró Kagami con el ceño fruncido y la expresión algo ensombrecida por lo sucedido ayer; porque se sentía desilusionado. De verdad que le había hecho feliz pensar que ese licántropo sí podía ser un buen chico y que su relación parecía volverse más cercana.

[…]

Pero no podía quitarse de su mente al moreno. Había reaccionado bastante mal por las palabras que le dijo, es decir, ya sabía lo temperamentales que eran los licántropos, pero más que parecer a punto de querer matarlo, Aomine destiló un odio doloroso, eso fue lo que notó en sus ojos por un momento fugaz.


	12. Tan Atrayente Que Duele

_**Holaaa otra vez x3.**_

 _ **Creo que está vez me he tardado un poco en actualizar, pero eso se debe a que justo el martes inicié la Universidad y probablemente tardaré en actualizar de una o dos semanas cada capítulo ;u; Dadas las tareas que me dejan y qué debo concentrarme.**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!, siempre logran sacarme una sonrisa y jamás me cansaré de agradecérselos uvu.**_

 _ **En fin, disfruten el capítulo y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.**_

* * *

En el crepúsculo, Kagami soltó su décimo quinto suspiro del día.

Desde ese día, el peliazul no había regresado al departamento y ello lo tenía terriblemente ansioso, no porque temiera realmente por su seguridad, no. Aomine era verdaderamente fuerte y podía cuidarse solo, lo sabía bien. Simplemente era qué tras saber de esa forma el hecho de que el lycan fue desterrado de su verdadero hogar, lo tenía con mil preguntas en su cabeza. Además, en todos los libros que Alex le prestó para nutrirse de información, no había nada respecto a eso; tal parecía que había cosas que ni él mismo debía saber de ese otro mundo.  
O bien se lo estaban ocultando.

¿Qué era lo que había hecho? O mejor dicho, ¿de verdad había hecho algo? ¿Dónde era su hogar? ¿Por eso su personalidad era así? ¿Por eso se comportaba como un cabrón cada que tenía la oportunidad?

Pero Taiga sabía que el moreno no podía ser realmente alguien "malo", porque de ser así, él ya hubiera muerto desde hace mucho tiempo, además de que ni siquiera le hubiera ayudado aquella vez en que fue mordido. Y también estaba el hecho de ese detalle que ocurrió el miércoles, porque no era precisamente inocente como para no adivinar que estuvieron a punto de besarse, de no ser por esa maldita alarma.

Kagami se mostraba menos reacio a aceptar la evidente atracción que sentía por el peliazul, pero también estaba el hecho de que cuando pensaba en eso, se acordaba de Tatsuya. Claro que el amor que sentía por este último era completamente diferente a lo que su corazón sentía cuando estaba cerca o simplemente compartía miradas con Aomine, era diferente. Era algo abrumadoramente febril y poderoso.  
Y aunque realmente no sintiera que traicionaba los sentimientos de su hermano, le daba cierta inquietud. Sobre todo porque aunque sus emociones por el vampiro y por el licántropo fueran diferentes entre sí, las sentía con la misma intensidad—pero que tampoco podría considerarse amor conyugal, no con Himuro—, por así decirlo, porque fue por ese hecho que el pelirrojo terminó haciéndose una idea de lo que Aomine empezaba a despertar en sí. Que no es como si las hubiera comparado o algo mientras pensaba, solo era su instinto.

Ciertamente, también le preocupaba el cambio que su relación con Himuro podía tener por esto; él no quería deslindarse del vampiro, no así como así. Después de todo, con él tenía esa irrompible conexión que no solo se basaba en lo sexual ni la hermandad, porque pensar simplemente que tendría que alejarse de Tatsuya le dolió.  
Sin embargo, el estar sin saber nada de Aomine, lo tenía mucho peor.

Tal vez al principio le costaría elegir, pero quizá pronto tendría la respuesta completamente clara.

El departamento sin Daiki se sentía demasiado solo y frío, teniendo en cuenta lo poco espacioso que era. Pero Taiga extrañaba el gran cuerpo atlético moreno merodear por ahí e incluso los comentarios y sonrisas ajenas que siempre lo sacaban de sus casillas.  
Era tan increíble pensar que solo había pasado una semana de todo, porque se sentía como si hubiesen pasado hasta meses.

Este día, como ayer, pasó con un Kagami cocinándose, haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento, leyendo, viendo la televisión, higienizándose a sus horas e incluso optó por salir a caminar en más de una ocasión mientras fuera de día.  
Las cosas se habían vuelto malditamente rutinarias y molestamente monótonas.  
Si las cosas iban a seguir así, lo único que le daban deseos al pelirrojo era de irse, mas no podía hacerlo así como así sin haber visto a Aomine y terminar de aclarar sus sentimientos.

* * *

La reunión que se llevó a cabo en aquel enorme castillo que solo los seis poderosos podían utilizar en el mundo de La Noche, hoy cobró vida, como cada semana en que todos eran convocados.

Las dos _lunas_ ; una llena y una creciente, brillaban con intensidad en el cielo azul oscuro, sin estrellas, mientras a lo lejos en cada territorio, cada especie vivía como siempre, en su propio hogar, en sus propios sueños, trabajos, etc. Como cada semana, también habían soltado el "alimento" para todos, que no era como si fueran ganado, simplemente que todos ahí preferían obtener su comida con la acción que era la de cazar o mejor dicho, ya habían aprendido a hacerlo así con todos estos siglos alimentándose de los humanos.

En el mundo de La Noche, nadie podía atravesar los portales hacía el mundo más que simplemente los seis gobernantes, estos eran los que llevaban el alimento vivo a sus territorios, o casi todos, porque entre esos seis, había alguien demasiado compasivo como para simplemente traer humanos vivos que sufrieran una muerte dolorosa. Para Kuroko, mientras siguieran teniendo sangre, servían, no importaba si estaban muertos o casi muertos; él lo prefería así, porque odiaba la violencia, pese a tener un don bastante práctico. Porque él creaba ilusiones, tanto mentales, como físicas que generaban las mismas sensaciones como si las estuvieras viviendo, como dolor, felicidad, tristeza, agonía y escenarios; no por nada era uno de los seis principales.

Quien creaba los portales mediante el Lago Espejo—como era conocido el lago central de ese mundo—, era Midorima. Su don como vampiro era el manejo de la magia y por ende, podía crear puertas a otros mundos, siempre y cuando, los lugares tuvieran _algo_ diferente para poder crear un portal; se mostraba de colores. Y a veces eso era molesto para el vampiro, por lo que descubrió que para evitar ver toda esa clase de combinaciones coloridas, era necesario usar un cristal en su visión. Por eso era que usaba los lentes, mas no es que tuvieran aumento ni nada, solo eran un pedazo de cristal y ya, así evitaba irritarse por lidiar con tanto arco iris por los portales.

Akashi realmente prefería no salir de La Noche para pisar el mundo humano, él era bastante "hogareño", por decirlo suave, pero prefería seguir con su imponente presencia en su mundo para no perderse de nada, porque su control era absoluto. Y era mucho mejor, gracias a la hipnosis que era capaz de crear con solo su visión, esa que también le permitía leer cada pensamiento ajeno, como si él mismo lo estuviera pensando o viviéndolos como si estuviera presente.

Era curioso, porque los vampiros pura sangre eran los únicos que tenían dones. Así como los licántropos, solo que en estos los dones se expresaban de forma física solamente.

Murasakibara era el lycan más grande de todos e intimidaba a cualquiera, además de ser casi tan cruel como lo era el pelirrojo, aunque fuera alguien un poco infantil. Tal vez el tamaño fuera considerado poca cosa para muchos, pero en un combate real, el chico demostraba bien lo que valía y lo capaz que era, puesto su piel o pelaje, era realmente duro, como una _barrera_ o escudo. Así que dañarlo físicamente era casi imposible.

Haizaki, por su parte era el más problemático de todos, pero su "don", era que su fuerza era única, podía golpear solo una vez a alguien y ya lo mataba. Era bastante violento, de hecho.  
Se podría decir que era el lycan más fuerte de entre todos; sus brazos y piernas eran muy potentes.

Y Aomine, él era el más veloz de los licántropos; no había nadie que se moviera tan rápido que él, ni siquiera un vampiro, era como una _pantera_. Sin embargo, aunque su lugar en la Unión Milagrosa siguiera intacto, ya no formaba parte de eso, estaba excluido por su destierro.

—Moo, Aka-chin, ¿todavía no podemos irnos a casa? Tengo hambre —habló Murasakibara con una voz extremadamente perezosa.

—No, Atsushi. Sé paciente —ordenó Akashi con una paciencia fría.

—Si dejáramos a Murasakibara libre en el mundo humano, estoy seguro que extinguiría a todos —expresó Midorima, ajustándose los lentes y serio.

—Pero, Mido-chin, ya pasaron varios días desde que comí —se quejó Murasakibara.

—Solo han pasado varias horas, exagerado —resopló Midorima.

—Guarden silencio los dos, Shogo ha regresado —la voz de Akashi sonó completamente autoritaria.

El aludido licántropo de cabello gris y algo alborotado, así como tenía dos pendientes en cada oreja, entró relamiéndose el pulgar y sentándose.

—Habla, Haizaki-kun —animó la calmada voz de Kuroko.

—Pues eso, Tetsuya. Tal parece que Seijuro no se equivocó en nada —comentó Haizaki con una sonrisa socarrona y un tono maleducado.

Akashi anteriormente les había explicado a todos solamente que mandaría como espía al licántropo peligris por ciertas sospechas que tenía, mas no les había aclarado que era por Aomine.

—Akashi-kun, ¿a qué es lo que se refiere Haizaki-kun? —quiso saber Kuroko, dirigiendo su vista celeste a la bicolor.

—Simplemente quiero evitar que Daiki cree otro caos; no le bastó con este y ahora quiere hacerlo en el mundo humano —explicó Akashi con una sonrisa fría.

—Yo no entiendo, Aka-chin —masculló Murasakibara, algo fastidiado.

—Que tal parece que Daiki no ha aprendido la lección —empezó Akashi nuevamente con la voz sombría.

—Tú mismo has dicho que lo que pase en el mundo humano no nos afecta realmente a nosotros y Aomine siempre seguirá ahí —comentó Midorima con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo entiendes, Shintaro —Akashi le miró con superioridad—. El castigo de Daiki no está completo, por eso…

— ¿No fue suficiente con haberle hecho creer que Kise-kun simplemente lo usó, desterrarlo y no permitirle tener comunicación? —inquirió Kuroko, mostrándose más serio de lo normal.

Los ojos bicolores le miraron con advertencia y un brillo autoritario, porque el vampiro pelirrojo no toleraba que lo interrumpieran así, pero el peliceleste no se inmutó, dada su inexpresión.

—Tetsuya, entiendo tú punto de vista —calmó Akashi con una sonrisa—. Pero no se puede evitar si Daiki está por hacer lo mismo, porque tal parece que no le quedó claro que el involucrarse sentimentalmente con otras especies equivale a lo imperfecto —explicó como si fuera obvio.

—No es lo mismo, Aomine-kun ya no está en este mundo —insistió Kuroko, frunciendo suavemente el ceño.

—Pero no por eso voy a permitir que alteré el curso natural y perfecto del equilibrio racional —Akashi alzó la voz un poco y se mostró seriamente calculador, viendo a cada uno de los presentes—. Saben bien el caos que la mezcla de diferentes especies sería capaz de crear en ambos mundos, ¿no recuerdan lo que nuestros antepasados vivieron? —inquirió— Para que todo sea perfecto, debe ser como debe ser; azul con azul, agua con agua, vampiro con vampiro, licántropo con licántropo y humano con humano —sentenció, como una orden.

A excepción de Haizaki, los otros tres chicos intercambiaron una mirada. Sabían que era imposible detener ese pensamiento tan cerrado del pelirrojo cuando se ponía así.

—Bien, esta reunión empieza a hacer aburrida, ¿qué es lo que haré entonces, Seijuro? —habló Haizaki con desdén, picándose detrás de la oreja.

—El humano con el que viste a Daiki, destrúyelo —finalizó Akashi, incorporándose.

—Entiendo tu sentir de la ley de este mundo, Akashi-kun, pero no puedes ir y matar a un humano así como así, porque los humanos no se rigen por tus reglas —dijo Kuroko con firmeza y seriedad, para nada de acuerdo.

Midorima le miró casi impresionado, no por nada lo respetaba tanto—aunque no lo dijera—, pues aparte de ser el segundo más poderoso de los seis, era capaz de enfrentarse al pelirrojo sin intimidarse o si lo hacía, lo ocultaba perfectamente.  
Y Murasakibara, simplemente parecía querer irse ya, era demasiado perezoso como para desear meterse en este tipo de discordias con conversaciones sin fin, pero parte de él lo entendía.

Akashi se detuvo y lo miró, como si fuera alguien insignificante. No toleraba que quisieran desafiarle de esa manera, cuando él siempre tenía la razón.

—Es curioso que lo digas, Tetsuya, porque, ¿qué no eso hacemos siempre para alimentarnos; matar a humanos así como así?

—Eso es un caso diferente e incluso podríamos alimentarnos de ellos sin necesidad de ser nosotros los asesinos, Akashi-kun.

Murasakibara frunció el ceño, mostrando su descontento con eso, porque así comer no era divertido; dada su naturaleza, él prefería comer con la acción de la caza.

—Bien entonces. Si a lo que te refieres es que no podemos matar humanos a menos que no sea para alimentarnos, entonces… —Akashi sonrió de forma cruel— Shogo, trae al humano con vida para que sea mi comida en tres días —demandó.

—Hah, seguro —Haizaki sonrió malicioso y se relamió el dedo pulgar—. ¿Puedo darle un mordisco al menos, ya que será para comer? —cuestionó.

—Solo tráelo con vida, aun si le falta un brazo o una pierna —contestó Akashi.

—… —Kuroko frunció el ceño, de verdad que no lo podía creer.

—De nada te sirve hablar, Tetsuya, mis órdenes son órdenes —recordó Akashi con amabilidad seca—. No dejes que tu amistad por Daiki interfiera en tu deber —finalizó.

—Entiendo tu sentir, Kuroko, pero sabes lo que puede suceder si uno se revela contra las órdenes de Akashi —musitó Midorima con aparente indiferencia, incorporándose también.

—Nosotros tenemos el mismo poder y voto también, Midorima-kun —recordó Kuroko viéndole—. Es Akashi-kun el que se toma todas las responsabilidades.

—Eso es porque nosotros mismos decidimos considerarlo como un líder desde el desorden que se armó con la locura que hizo Aomine, ¿o ya lo olvidaste? —inquirió Midorima con el gesto grave.

El peliceleste suspiró.

—Aquello es algo de lo que me arrepentiré en todos mis largos años de vida —masculló.

—Arrepentirse no soluciona nada, Kuroko. Solo hay que afrontarlo y ya.

— ¿Incluso aunque esto termine haciendo infeliz a más de uno? —masculló Kuroko con los labios ligeramente fruncidos. No era ciego como para no darse cuenta de lo que el peliverde ocultaba, porque él podía observar perfectamente las cosas.

Pero Midorima no le respondió y simplemente siguió caminando. Aunque por supuesto que entendía todo esto, lo entendía más de lo que todos se imaginaban.

* * *

Kagami estaba regresando al departamento a eso de las siete de la noche y casi se sobresalta al encontrarse al peliazul revoloteando ciertas cosas de ahí, desordenando todo a su paso.

—Al fin regresas —dijo Kagami, con el tono serio, pero sintiéndose aliviado de que el moreno estuviera bien, mas no le duró mucho cuando notó la expresión dura de este, justo como la que tenía al momento en que lo conoció.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora resulta que debo pedirte permiso? Ni que fueras mi esposa —se mofó Aomine con una sonrisa acida y jactante.

—Idiota, no se trata de eso —replicó Kagami toscamente y le miró mal—. Solamente estaba preo…

—No te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden —interrumpió Aomine con desdén y una expresión ceñuda—. Además, te las estás pasando bien, como si estuvieras en tu casa, ¿no? —añadió con sarcasmo.

Kagami frunció notoriamente el ceño con fastidio y resopló.

—Deja esa maldita actitud, ¿cuál es tu estúpido problema, Ahomine?

—Tú eres mi problema, Bakagami —siseó con acidez.

— ¡¿Hah?! ¿Qué demonios tengo que ver yo con esto? —aquella anterior frase hizo que Kagami sintiera cierto dolor en su pecho, ¿tanto le seguía desagradando al lycan, pese a que ya parecía se llevaban mejor? Pero él también tenía orgullo y no se mostraría débil— No te desquites conmigo por lo que sea que te haya pasado.

—No eres la gran cosa como para darte ese honor —repuso Aomine con sorna y superioridad. También empezaba a molestarse por la forma en que el pelirrojo le enfrentaba, pero al fin de cuentas, quien empezó esta vez era él mismo, no tenía por qué quejarse. Sin embargo, tampoco se dejaría, aunque parte de su interior le decía que dejara de ser tan terco.

— ¡Pues si es así entonces deja de comportarte como un cabrón insensible! —exclamó Kagami, irritado.

—Ja, es así cómo soy, Kagami, ¿a penas lo notaste? —inquirió Aomine en un bufido arrogante— Lamento no cumplir tus expectativas como los chupasangres con los que vives —agregó con una sonrisa sarcástica y un tono asqueado.

— ¡No hables así de ellos, idiota, tú no los conoces! —defendió Kagami. Hasta ese momento, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que la puerta seguía abierta, aunque tenían suerte de que nadie les estuviera prestando atención.

—Ni me interesa conocerlos. Es obvio para mí que tú solo eres su mascota, su juguetito con el solo se divierten y…

— ¡Cállate de una jodida vez! ¡Tú no sabes nada, ellos son mi familia! —cesó Kagami, utilizando su mano sana para sujetar al moreno de la ropa y verle con amenaza, por mucho que el peliazul le atrajera, no permitía que nadie le faltara el respeto a su familia.

— ¡Ajaja! Eso no se le puede llamar familia, cuando te acuestas con uno, ¿verdad? —se burló Aomine con ganas, despreocupado de la fulminante aura del pelirrojo, ¿qué podía hacerle un humano a él, el mejor licántropo?— Ahora que lo pienso, es asqueroso pensar que te rebajas tanto como para dejarte usar por…

— ¡¿Qué mierda sabes tú de mí vida?! —rugió Kagami— Es más, seguro que hasta ya olvidaste lo que es tener una familia porque te desterraron —añadió con una sonrisa llena de confianza—, ellos podrán ser lo que sea, pero seguramente tienen mejores valores que tú, ya que no están en tu misma situación —y es que Kagami ignoraba el hecho de que todos los habitantes del submundo estaban en el mundo humano porque fueron desterrados.

Esas palabras lograron que al peliazul se le borrara la sonrisa y la ira inundó su sistema por eso, de modo que su ceño se frunció más y sus ojos brillaron homicidas. Le valió mierda que el otro todavía estuviera algo herido de su hombro y lo sujetó de la ropa para estamparlo contra la pared.  
Odiaba ser comparado con esos vampiros y sobre todo, que le echaran en cara su castigo, pero más que eso, que fuera Taiga quien le dijera eso, le causó una sensación dolorosa en su pecho. Porque se sintió ligeramente rechazado y de ninguna manera le iba a dar ese honor a nadie y mucho menos a un mundano.

— ¡Cállate, maldita sea! —gritó Aomine con fiereza, en un tono tan amenazante que hizo estremecer al pelirrojo, dejándolo asombrado. Porque ya antes había visto al peliazul fuera de control, pero esto era mucho peor, todo su ser emanaba odio— ¡¿Qué vas a saber tú?! ¡Sólo eres un maldito humano ignorante! ¡No creas conocerme, porque no lo haces ni nunca lo harás! —sus ojos se abrieron de más, formando una mueca sádica y cruel— ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque en mi vida no hay espacio para nadie y menos para alguien tan ingenuo e idiota como lo eres tú —hasta a él mismo le dolió decir eso, pero su orgullo no le permitió echarse para atrás.

El pelirrojo en ningún momento le miró con miedo, al contrario, le veía con furia, con desafío y no dejó de mostrar esa salvaje expresión pese al nuevo dolor que esas palabras le causaron. Aunque en un rincón de su mirada, eso se notó un poco, al menos para Aomine y eso le hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, mas todavía seguía demasiado alterado como para lograr calmarse y cambiar el rumbo de las cosas.

Y es que seguía frustrado y ansioso por lo sucedido del miércoles. Su trabajo de ese día le llevó más tiempo del que esperó, gracias a que no llegó a concentrarse del todo por estar pensando en el famoso casi beso. Al principio negó todo, al principio quiso evitarlo todo, pero no era un cobarde. No obstante, cuando regresó el jueves en la madrugada y se encontró dormido a Kagami, este pronunció un nombre entre sueños que le hizo encenderse de unos tremendos celos que volvieron a regresarlo a su terquedad. Porque justamente el pelirrojo estaba murmurando el nombre de uno de los apestosos vampiros con los que vivía y que aunque no lo conocía, sabía que se trata de aquel que vio en esa foto con el humano hace tiempo, ese mismo que respondía el nombre de "Tatsuya".  
Más que nada, por eso Daiki se había desaparecido ese día y parte del viernes para buscar que matar e intentar calmar la ira sin sentido que le embargó por eso. Porque tal parecía que Taiga tenía mucho que ver con ese vampiro como para decir su nombre en sueños y de esa manera; si ese era el caso, entonces, ¿qué demonios era lo que pasó el miércoles cuando casi se besan? Y sencillamente ya no toleraría más malditos líos amorosos, no valían la pena, aunque en el fondo de su _alma_ lo que estaba buscando era justamente esa estabilidad, que no es que la necesitara para salir adelante, pero siendo un licántropo y alguien medio bestia, el amor era importante.  
Pese a que lo negara en todas estas décadas por todo lo que vivió, esa era la única verdad.

Y hoy que regresó, al encontrarse su departamento vacío, le asaltó el pensamiento de que quizá ese vampiro había aparecido y llevado a Kagami con él, mismo hecho que le frustró y enojó más de lo normal. Pero aunque no sintió el olor a nada más que el del humano, no se sintió tan aliviado cuando el pensamiento de no querer al pelirrojo cerca de esos vampiros, lo inundó. ¡Estaba siendo demasiado posesivo con un humano, justamente después de que se había dicho que evitaría a toda costa sentir algo más por ese chico! Y resulta que así le respondía su persona.  
Además del desconcierto y frustración que sentía porque era un humano el que lo estaba haciendo sentir así de atraído, estaban los celos de imaginarse al pelirrojo con alguien más, sobre todo con ese vampiro.

Kagami no supo ni de dónde sacó fuerza, porque le dio tremendo manotazo al licántropo, soltándose del agarre al que le tenía sometido y aunque le dolió un poco golpear la resistente piel ajena, hizo caso omiso.

—Entonces, haberlo dicho —expresó con dignidad, viendo serio al peliazul, que aunque se sorprendió por la forma en que el otro lo hizo a un lado, no lo demostró—. Yo no dependo de tu compañía, de modo que si es así como piensas, no tengo porque seguir aquí —finalizó dándose la vuelta para salir por la puerta que seguía abierta. Él no iba a estar rogando por nada. Y en el camino, se desinmovilizó su brazo que se lastimó anteriormente para empezar a moverlo mientras corría, porque ya había pasado una semana y su hombro se sentía mucho mejor.

Mientras que a Aomine le embargó una extraña sensación de dolor cuando vio salir al pelirrojo de su departamento. De ninguna manera iba a ir tras él, ¡por supuesto que no! Está vez iba a ser más fuerte, esta vez su voluntad de apartarse de Kagami sería más grande que su instinto y deseo de ir por él. Después de todo, esto era lo que estaba esperando, ¿no?, una oportunidad para poder librarse de ese chico y no enamorarse por segunda vez.

Pero lo que Daiki estaba pasando por alto, es que ya lo estaba.  
La barrera de su terquedad y orgullo, eran lo que no le dejaban aceptarlo para poder verlo con claridad y así saber qué hacer.

* * *

El pelirrojo no era alguien que se pondría a llorar ni lamentar tras sentir su corazón herido; no era la primera vez que le pasaba eso, ya mucho antes experimento algo similar con Tatsuya cuando este pareció quererse alejar por motivos desconocidos y dado que Kagami no podía permitir eso, lo enfrentó para saber el por qué, pero solo logró que ambos terminaran peleando y bueno… Gracias a la intervención de Alex, ambos lograron platicar y fue donde Himuro le había dicho que empezaba a tener una necesidad más hacía él, pero que no podía permitírsela porque ambos se consideraban hermanos. Y es que Taiga inexplicadamente era alguien imposiblemente atrayente, no solo estaba en su belleza masculina, también en su sangre, por ende tenía varios pretendientes entre los humanos y era considerado una presa para varios vampiros que, obviamente fueron aniquilados tanto por Alex como Tatsuya.

Tras ese inconveniente que pasó con el pelinegro, Kagami en un impulso desesperado, le había besado. Eso desencadenó muchas cosas y la necesidad de sangre que Himuro sintió al principio—que era por lo que se estaba alejando—, fue sustituida por el deseo de entregarse al pelirrojo en cuerpo y corazón completo. Y a sus quince años, su relación cambió para pasar de esa manera, como si fueran pareja, pero sin serlo realmente.  
Ellos estaban bien con eso. Incluso aunque los sentimientos—diferentes para cada uno— empezaron a crecer, mas por alguna razón, ninguno creía conveniente el dar un paso más. Porque ilógicamente, no querían dejar de llamarse hermanos aunque su relación no fue exactamente como si lo fueran.

—Desearía que Tatsuya estuviera aquí —suspiró Kagami con el ceño fruncido y la expresión algo ensombrecida por lo sucedido ayer; porque se sentía desilusionado. De verdad que le había hecho feliz pensar que ese licántropo sí podía ser un buen chico y que su relación parecía volverse más cercana.

La noche anterior, se había largado fuera de esa zona peligrosa con solo sus pies. Pese a que no estaba familiarizado con Japón, extrañamente supo ubicarse bien, hasta llegar a un hotel y haciendo uso de las tarjetas de crédito que Alex le había dado, se puso sus moños para rentar una suite. Kagami no se pondría a lamentarse de nada, no era así.  
No importaba lo mucho que sentía la tristeza en su pecho y que de alguna manera, parecía que había dejado parte de él al lado del peliazul cuando se fue de ahí. Y ahora parecía necesitar en demasía ese lado.

Pensaba que se calmaría con la tranquila presencia de su hermano, porque él siempre había sabido hacerle sentir mejor con sus palabras. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, no sería una buena idea, dada la extraña relación de hermanos que mantenían, no podía llegar y decirle "me está gustando un estúpido licántropo, pero indirectamente me ha rechazado". Ciertamente, eso era lo que Daiki había hecho ayer. Y algo le decía al pelirrojo que eso era algo que no debía decir tan fácilmente, al menos no a su hermano.

Pero no podía quitarse de su mente al moreno. Había reaccionado bastante mal por las palabras que le dijo, es decir, ya sabía lo temperamentales que eran los licántropos, pero más que parecer a punto de querer matarlo, Aomine destiló un odio doloroso, eso fue lo que notó en sus ojos por un momento fugaz. Y una vez calmado, al recordar eso, se sintió mal por habérselo echado en cara, porque fue capaz de sentir que ese hecho era algo que todavía lastimaba al peliazul. No supo cómo, pero ahora lo sentía más claro que antes. Con tan solo recordar lo sucedido de ayer, sentía mejor esos sentimientos de dolor reprimidos por el moreno.  
No obstante, todavía había algo que impedía que Kagami despertara por completo esa atracción hacía Daiki, esos sentimientos que empezaban a aclararse cada vez más, pero que todavía no eran suficientes y por eso su conexión con él todavía no era tan buena como la que Alex había visto en sus visiones.

Aunque tal parecía tampoco tardaría tanto en formarse, porque justo cuando Kagami salió de la ducha, sintió la alerta en su cuerpo y sencillamente supo que Aomine lo necesitaba. Por ende, una vez se vistió, salió corriendo de ahí.  
Ahora no pensaba, de tan solo haber tenido aquella sensación, no dudó para analizar si era verdad o solo era algo sin gracia y simplemente salió del hotel, olvidando todo lo negativo que había sucedido ayer.

Porque sencillamente, sí era algo que tenía que ver con Aomine, no podía negarse. Su instinto lo llevaba a él como la fuerza de atracción que ejercen dos imanes, aunque luego saliera lastimado.

* * *

Por su parte, el licántropo de cabellos azules se había sentido completamente mal. Desde que Kagami se había ido del departamento, ahora todo le parecía jodido y frío, un lugar mucho más aburrido de lo que era antes de que llegara el chico.  
Pese a que ayer se decidió firmemente a no salir a buscarlo, porque además ya estaba mejor, ahora no podía lidiar con la ansiedad. Y sobre todo, sentía que algo le faltaba, que algo se había ido cuando el pelirrojo salió por esa maldita puerta, y esto no era algo fácil de ignorar.  
¿Qué mierda era lo que ese humano le estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué la lucha con su oposición no era suficiente? Este tipo de necesidad, este tipo de atracción no se asemejaba con nada, no había sentido nada igual, pese a que ya antes se había enamorado.  
Ni siquiera tenía espacio en su mente para comparar, aunque tampoco es que lo fuera hacer, porque sería demasiado patético y cobarde. Sin embargo, su instinto sabía diferenciarlo, del mismo modo que se diferencia el sol y la luna. Solo que lo que Kagami estaba empezando a significar, daba a entender que era ambos. O algo mucho más que eso.  
Aomine se estremeció y las barreras de su corazón lo hicieron con él, parecía como si un terremoto le sacudiera todo su interior. No sabía cómo pararlo y empezaba a desesperarse, ya no solo porque no comprendía esto, sino porque necesitaba saber que estaba haciendo ese estúpido pelirrojo y como estaba. Incluso aunque hubieran terminado en malos términos ayer, quería verlo ahora y eso que solo había pasado un día.

El recuerdo de Kise todavía estaba ahí, sus sentimientos seguían ahí también. Pero parecían estar siendo eclipsados y la facilidad con que eso estaba pasando, asustó al peliazul.  
Tal parecía que no era que estuviera sustituyendo esos sentimientos, más que nada, su corazón latió con tal energía que Aomine supo que eso estaba superándolo por completo. Pero, ¿desde cuándo si no hacía mucho apenas notó que empezaba a hacerlo? ¿Acaso la superación empezó mucho antes de lo que él creía? ¿Por qué? ¿Y cómo es que no se dio cuenta?

El moreno jadeó, como liberándose y se sentía… no encontró palabra para definir como se sentía. Pero para él todavía era demasiado pronto, todavía, porque no era posible que estuviera desprendiéndose así del recuerdo de Kise, ¡no era posible! ¡¿Por qué si en un siglo no pudo hacerlo, ahora parecía que incluso ya lo había hecho?! Sobre todo, porque Aomine no dependía de nada para hacerlo, sino lo había hecho antes era porque no quiso y ya, porque aunque le doliera y sintiera odio, era un amor difícil de desprenderse. Y para nada aceptaba que era por Kagami. Él no dependía de otras personas para eso y no era posible que esa magnética atracción que sentía por el pelirrojo fuera la causante.

Frustrado, el peliazul decidió salir a matar algo, ya que hoy la alarma no sonó. Así que vestido con sus jeans y una camiseta, salió al barrio, caminando por los callejones más peligrosos para ver si había algo de acción. Por supuesto que todavía recordaba la que le debía esos vándalos aquella vez que quisieron vengarse usando a Kagami, pero sentía que si hacía algo ahora, era como si se contradijera de lo que se negaba a aceptar.

Y justo cuando creyó no había nada interesante, un maldito olor familiar se hizo presente y a lo lejos, escuchó esa voz que tanto odiaba.

—Heh, Daiki, cuanto tiempo —saludó Haizaki, pese a que estaban a más de quinientos metros de distancia.

* * *

 _ **Creo que ha quedado en una parte crucial o no sé(?) xDDDDDDDDDDDD.**_

 _ **Probablemente a partir de ahora Haizaki será odiado, pero… Ay, no sé, yo lo amo, pero no había persona perfecta más que él para este papel :v.**_  
 _ **Igual no se torturen por esto ahora, que todavía falta lo peor… okey, no x'D.**_

 _ **¡Me encantaría saber que les pareció este capítulo! ovo, no sean tímidos y anímense a dejarme su opinión x3**_

 _ **No tengo mucho decir más por aquí, pero aquí les dejo el Spoiler del próximo capítulo:**_

[…] Shogo no le dio importancia a eso, después de todo, solo era un humano y ya no tenía su arma ahora, añadido que la plata nada le hacía.

—Mataré a este humano frente a tus ojos, Daiki, disfruta el espectáculo que luego iré por ti —dijo malicioso, acercándose al pelirrojo.

—Mierda, Kagami… —siseó Aomine, intentando sentarse al menos. Pero todavía era muy pronto para que sus heridas sanaran; esto no lo iba a matar, mas estaba completamente débil.

El cabello rojo del pelirrojo cubría parte de sus ojos y su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza, como si fuera a convulsionar. Sentía como su sangre parecía cambiar, como si algo en su interior empezaba a cobrar vida.

[…]

Cuando se dio cuenta de su verdadero sentir por el peliazul, aquello que se retenía en el alma de Kagami, salió disparado, llegándole como la bola de una grúa contra una pared.

Y entonces, rugió.


	13. Red Moon

_**Hola a todos QuQ.**_

 _ **¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad! He tardado en actualizar, pero se debe a que la Universidad me tiene absorbida y bueno, no había tenido tiempo de poder pasarme por aquí :c.**_  
 _ **Pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo que espero disfruten.**_

 _ **¡Agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, muchísimas gracias en verdad! Significa mucho para mí recibir su apoyo de esa manera, así como sus lecturas y demás :3**_

 _ **Este capítulo es un tanto emocional... Y si no les gusta el AoKise, es válido saltearse esta parte, pero igual, son cosas importantes para después xD.**_

 _ **Y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.**_

* * *

 _Las dos lunas que adornaban el cielo de la noche, brillaban con más intensidad que de costumbre, pero de una forma que parecía trasmitir frío en lugar de alivio para aquellos lycans que las veían, como si estuvieran haciendo un presagio. Sin embargo, la mayoría de licántropos ahí no eran supersticiosos.  
O al menos, Aomine no lo era. _

_En La Noche, en uno de los más frondosos bosques que casualmente estaba en la región del peliazul, había una pequeña cueva oscura donde no se le permitía la entrada a nadie, no porque fuera una orden como tal, sino porque más de uno intentó entrar y no podían. Aomine nunca lo había visto con sus propios ojos, pero la historia decía que ese lugar estaba marcado por una maldición que fue generada por el amor prohibido que surgió entre una mujer vampiro y un licántropo, que se originó hace casi seis siglos atrás—donde en todo ese tiempo, fueron perseguidos, después de que a los dos siglos de su romance, su relación fuese descubierta y pasaron dos siglos más, para que fuesen atrapados y condenados—; ellos había sido los originarios de que fuera creada la Ley de oro que decía "_ Ningún vampiro podrá contraer relación conyugal y/o sexual con un licántropo o viceversa; ambas especies deben procrear con su misma especie, sin siquiera pensar en mezclarse. Aquellos que desobedezcan, serán condenados _"._

 _En esa misma historia, había dos versiones; la primera decía que solo era permitida la entrada a ese lugar a personas que realmente se amaban y ese mismo amor era el que los guiaba por el laberinto subterráneo hasta llegar al interior de la cueva, donde había una pradera, junto con una laguna y en el centro de este había una pedazo de tierra donde estaba una gran cabaña.  
Parecía un mundo aparte, uno solo para enamorados.  
Y la segunda decía que los únicos capaces de entrar ahí eran los más grandes pecadores del mundo, aquellos a quiénes eran condenados por la misma desgracia y maldición que ese primer par; es decir, solo una pareja de vampiro y lycan. _

_Misma cueva desprendía cierta aura que los demás parecían rehuir, porque en ese mundo habían muchos curiosos, además de que nadie era un débil miedoso. Pero tantas fueron las veces en que intentaron entrar y muchos fueron destrozados en el camino, que todos dejaron de intentarlo.  
Claro, hasta que el amor entre Kise y Aomine se desarrolló. Por supuesto que los dos sabían el peligro que eso conllevaba, pero es que se amaban tanto… era la clase de atracción tan fuerte que surge entre la evasión de dos imanes puestos del mismo polo. Algo imposible de unir y esa misma repelencia de algún modo, _atraía _, pues aun así generaba fuertes cosas.  
Y dado que ninguno quería estar lejos del otro, mas no podían hacer evidente su relación, los dos pensaron en él único lugar para verse; la cueva. _

_Se decía que esta misma, tenía otra entrada, pero en el año y medio que llevaban de novios Aomine y Kise, no pudieron encontrarla, sino seguramente se hubiera facilitado todo. Por lo que solo les quedaba encontrarse en esa misma y única entrada hasta ahora, llegando por diferente camino para adentrarse a ese lugar. No sabían cuál de las dos versiones de la historia era cierta o si las dos eran verdaderas y tampoco repararon en eso, simplemente se amaron más de una vez en aquel secreto lugar que era un país que siempre les proporcionó felicidad._

 _Sin embargo, se olvidaron de un pequeño detalle._

 _Haizaki era alguien rencoroso. Y pese a saber que él mismo se buscó el hecho que fueran a sustituirlo de la Unión Milagrosa, no podía tolerarlo y mucho menos que su presencia de licántropo fuera opacada por un apestoso vampiro. Por eso, se había asegurado de buscar algo con lo que fuera capaz de acusar a Kise, para impedir que este ascendiera a su puesto.  
Le había costado, por supuesto, pero nada es perfecto y las mentiras no duran eternamente.  
La cizaña no servía con Akashi o los demás miembros de la "formación", debido a que a todos les parecía estúpido que algo así sucediera, porque justamente ellos eran los que se encargaban de ver su ley cumplirse y mantener el orden. Por ello, jugándose el pellejo, había retado a Seijuro, diciéndole que si no salía verdad lo que sospechaba, dejaría que le mataran; ante eso, el pelirrojo vampiro sintió su intuición alertarse y se permitió creerlo. _

_Gracias a la intervención de la creación de portales de Midorima, tuvieron acceso al famoso mundo de los enamorados, porque de cierta forma, esa parecía una dimensión paralela solitaria, que se decía fue creada por la famosa Hada hace mucho tiempo, puesto ella apoyaba esa errática relación hibrida. Y del porque al vampiro peliverde no le costó tanto hacer esa abertura, fue porque él una vez logró entrar, por supuesto, él solo. Todavía no entendía por qué y era por ese tsunderismo que siempre estuvo libre de sospecha aunque hubo abierto ese portal.  
Así, mientras Kise y Aomine hacían el amor en el frio suelo que de repente se volvió cálido, con el manto de la luna, quedaron descubiertos a la visión de Akashi—porque solo él con Haizaki entraron desde un punto ciego en el que la pareja no se percató de su presencia—, quien gracias a su forma de ser fría y calculadora, logró mantenerse calmado para poder elaborar un plan. _

_Una semana pasó, con Kuroko estudiando las expresiones de sus dos amigos, por órdenes de Akashi, reportándolo. Sinceramente, el peliceleste no quería hacer esto, él quería advertirle a Aomine y a Kise, incluso ser capaz de ayudarlos para que huyeran, pero no era así de fácil, porque necesitaba la ayuda de Midorima y este se veía firmemente seguidor de Akashi._

 _Pasó un mes y ahora Aomine se encontraba metido en el agua con Kise sentado en su regazo, desnudos y disfrutando de la vista de las dos lunas._

— _Este lugar es extraño, pero mientras pueda estar contigo, iré a donde sea, Aominecchi. Porque te amo —confesó Kise con una feliz sonrisa, alzando el rostro para besar cariñosamente la mejilla ajena._

— _Heh… —Aomine simplemente le sonrió pícaramente y le sujetó la barbilla para besarle profundamente; esa era su manera de responderle también._

 _Las manos de Kise le acariciaron el rostro con ternura, saboreando los morenos labios con encanto. La pareja se acariciaba y besaba bajo el manto de las lunas, que compartían su secreto. Y seguramente, hubieran vuelto a hacer el amor, de no ser por esa interrupción que daría un giro doloroso a su vida._

— _No lo entiendo —dijo la voz fría de Akashi, de pie detrás de la pareja, haciendo que estos se sobresaltaran de golpe—. ¿Por qué mandar toda su buena vida a la basura por un simple trago de adrenalina errónea como esta? ¿Por qué, Daiki? ¿Por qué, Ryota, siendo que estabas a tampoco de mejorar tu destino?_

 _La aludida pareja estaba en shock por la expresión sanguinaria y fría que mostraba el vampiro pelirrojo. El primero en reaccionar fue Aomine y cubrió con su cuerpo al rubio, viendo con advertencia al vampiro de orbes bicolores._

— _No se trata de eso, Akashicchi, si tan solo pudieras prestarte a entenderlo… —masculló Kise, tratando de hacer caso omiso al pánico que se arremolinó en su pecho._

— _Es incomprensible, porque es imperfecto. Porque es imposible y un error —impuso Akashi con superioridad—. No es necesario que les explique lo que pasará ahora, ¿verdad? Ustedes como miembros (o casi, en el caso de Ryota), conocen bien las leyes y sus castigos._

— _¡Detente, Akashi! —exclamó Aomine con el gesto fiero, sin importarle el estar desnudo, aun así cubría al vampiro—Esto puedes solo cobrártelas conmigo…_

— _Yo no doy segundas oportunidades, mis palabras son absolutas —dijo Akashi, sin más y entonces, usó su don ocular para dejar inmóvil a la pareja, hipnotizándolos por completo, metiéndose así en su mente. Se iba a aprovechar de eso, para finalmente impartir la sentencia sin excepción: la muerte._

— _¡Yo no voy a dejar que lo lastimes, maldita sea! —exclamó Aomine, para sorpresa del pelirrojo y el rubio, porque fue capaz de romper esa hipnosis o eso era lo que creyó— ¡Vámonos, joder! —añadió y sin importarle la desnudez, jaló al rubio con él. Después de todo, donde estaban ahora era otro mundo y el pelirrojo estaba solo, por lo menos podrían lograr esconderse para poder idear como atacar y salir de ahí._

— _Hah —Akashi sonrió. No era necesario que fuera tras ellos, porque en los pequeños segundos que entró a sus mentes, hizo todo lo que debía._

 _En ese momento, más olores familiares aparecieron en las narices de la pareja, pero aunque Kise logró seguir el paso de su amado peliazul, se detuvo, jalándolo.  
Aomine iba a replicar, mostrándose perplejo por ese repentino actuar, pero no tuvo tiempo._

— _Lo siento mucho, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun —musitó Kuroko con profundo pesar, pese a su inexpresión y desató su don contra ellos._

 _La perfecta ilusión del fuego acurrándolos fue precisa, porque incluso Aomine sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a quemarse y Kise jadeó del dolor, no porque el fuego le dañara, sino porque la ilusión traía esas sensaciones también que hizo que los dos se paralizaran por completo. Y su agarre de manos fue roto, mientras ellos luchaban por apartarse de ese escenario que no era real.  
Pero con Kuroko, eso era imposible. _

— _¡A-AOMINECCHI! —exclamó Kise, preso del pánico, cuando ese dolor se hizo más insoportable, pero más que nada, porque le importaba lo que al peliazul pudiera ocurrirle._

 _Todo el terreno estaba incendiándose y no estaban solos. Por más que sabían lo peligroso que era tener una relación así, por más que sabían que esto podía llegar a pasar, tal parecía que la ilusión del amor les hizo despreocuparse de ello._

— _¡KISE, KISE! ¡SUÉLTENME, MALDITA SEA! —rugió Aomine cuando sintió la presencia del pelimorado, que le sujetó con esas grandes manos, mientras estaba cegado por la ilusión._

 _Las cosas se veían tan borrosas gracias al incendio que llameaba como ira y que incluso su humo cubría las dos lunas, que iluminaban con tristeza el terreno.  
Kuroko hizo uso de su fuerza de voluntad para no romper la ilusión, hacerlo ahora no sería bueno ni para la pareja que eran sus amigos, porque seguramente atacarían a Akashi o a los otros y se supone no debían dejar que eso pasara. _

— _¡¿Por qué demonios haces esto, Akashi?! —exigió Aomine._

— _En estos momentos no están en condiciones para protestar —ordenó Akashi, con el gesto frío y calculador._

 _Kise se mordió los labios y dejó de forcejear repentinamente, como si estuviera dándose por vencido._

 _Cuando el peliazul notó eso, no se permitió detenerse; era alguien fuerte y aún cegado por las ilusiones del peliceleste, dio tremendo golpe a Murasakibara, que aunque este lo vio venir, no pudo esquivarlo gracias a la tremenda rapidez del otro. Y entonces, la ilusión que Kuroko le mostró específicamente a la pareja, cambió, siendo esta la ruta que les indicaba la salida._

 _Eso fue suficiente para que Aomine pudiera hacerle frente al lycan pelimorado._

— _¡Entiéndelo, Akashi, yo no voy a dejar destruyas esto! —exclamó Aomine, con determinación arrogante._

— _No es necesario que yo lo destruya, Daiki, fíjate bien —musitó Akashi con una sonrisa que heló el cuerpo del peliazul._

 _Aomine hizo caso omiso y se preparó para proteger a Kise; iba sujetarle de la mano, pero este último haciendo uso de su don—uno donde era capaz de crear energía por todo su cuerpo, que hería a quienes lo tocaban; era como electricidad—, le hirió y se alejó._

— _Kise, ¿por qué…? —Aomine se quedó atónito por haber sido herido precisamente por el rubio._

— _Lo siento, Aominecchi… —susurró Kise, quién luego de borrar su expresión de dolor, le miró con frialdad— No puedo dejar todo por ti. No quiero morir por ti._

 _Daiki no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por esas palabras, se había quedado como en shock, porque no podía asimilarlas. ¡¿Cómo mierda cambió todo si antes su relación parecía tan bien?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!_

— _Parece que su romance al fin terminó, heh —canturreó Haizaki de forma burlona y fiera, riéndose justo cuando hizo uso de fuerza para derrumbar al peliazul físicamente, que no pudo esquivarlo por el mismo shock del momento._

— _¡Tú...! ¡Maldito, Akashi! ¡Fuiste tú él que dijo esto, ¿no es así?! —rugió Aomine, una vez logró regresar en sí, porque él no podía dudar tan fácil de el rubio. Intentó zafarse, pero fue imposible por la fuerza del lycan pelinegro y porque el pelirrojo logró hipnotizarlo de nuevo._

— _No hay peor ciego que él que no quiere ver, Daiki, haha —Haizaki se relamió el pulgar con una sonrisa—. Fue un regalo de mí para ti —le susurró, dándole a entender al moreno, qué él les delató._

— _¡TE MATARÉ, MALDITO BASTARDO! —aulló Aomine con ira, pese a la hipnosis y por eso no pudo transformarse._

* * *

— ¿Por qué demonios estás tú aquí, Haizaki bastardo? —inquirió Aomine con frialdad y un pronto deseo homicida con el recuerdo que pasó fugazmente por su mente. Tal vez ya tenía superado sus sentimientos de amor por el rubio, pero no el odio que tenía por el otro lycan, porque después de todo, ese maldito había sido el culpable de todo.

—Qué manera tan poco amable de saludar a uno de tus amigos, ¿no crees? —Haizaki se relamió el pulgar y sonrió presuntuoso.

—Tú solo eres un maldito al que todavía deseo matar —respondió Aomine con una sonrisa desdeñosa y sádica.

Los dos lycans todavía no se veían, simplemente hablaban desde la distancia, con su perfecto oído. Tal vez más de una persona les veía extrañados por hablar solos, pero hicieron caso omiso.

— ¿Sí?, yo todavía deseo golpearte más de lo que te golpee al atraparte —admitió Haizaki entre risas.

— ¡Bastardo! —siseó Aomine, con la ira paseándose por sus venas, aunque por fuera se veía desinteresado, su mirada no lo reflejaba—. Te voy a aniquilar.

—Quisiera ver lo que intentes —se burló Haizaki—. Realmente es patético verte, todavía se notan las heridas que te dejó Ryota.

Esas palabras fueron la gota que derramó el vaso de la poca paciencia del moreno y entonces rugió con tremendo odio, comenzando a correr hasta la dirección del peligris.  
Shogo se carcajeó, divertido y empezó a correr también. Fuera alguien bastante violento y agresivo, tampoco eran tan imbécil como para causar el caos frente a la ciudad, incluso él sabía que no se desobedecía a Akashi así, porque lo que no quería era perder su lugar en la Unión Milagrosa, pese a que odiaba a esta misma.

Daiki no tardó en alcanzarlo, porque era perfectamente rápido, pero logró contenerse hasta que llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, en la parte verde con los árboles; irónicamente donde antes estaba la guarida de Hanamiya. Y entonces, se transformó con un rugido que desgarraría los tímpanos y se transformó al mismo tiempo que el otro.  
Ahora que estaba así, se sentía descontrolado. Imparable, quería matar a aquel maldito ser, ya no solo por su odio, sino porque simplemente quería matar. La razón ya no habitaba en su mente ahora.

Pero Haizaki sonrió, pese al buen zarpazo que el peliazul le dio en la espalda. Él también estaba fuera de control, porque así era su personalidad, pero no de la misma forma que el moreno y eso era porque él no sufría la misma carga que los licántropos desterrados: el peso de la _Luna Roja_ , que sucedía cada año en el mundo humano. Era cuando los lycan desterrados sufrían el completo descontrol de sus cinco sentidos, haciéndoles ver como un simple animal salvaje, destruían todo a su paso sin reconocer a amigos o enemigos; era como una maldición, porque incluso en la historia se decía que más de alguno llegó a matar a toda su manada o incluso familia. Por eso cada licántropo no se transformaba en esta fecha, menos los machos alfas, porque al ser ellos los líderes, la fuerza era superior y aunque sus camaradas estuvieran descontrolados, seguían siendo más fuertes.

Las órdenes de Akashi habían sido que en tres día fuera por el humano ese y lo haría, pero quería diversión con el peliazul, quería restregarle en la cara todo lo le pasó y provocarlo.  
Cosa que no le costó tanto, como esperó y ahora ambos estaban enzarzados en una pelea realmente salvaje.  
Los rugidos se oían y hacían eco en la noche, mientras los dos rodaban por el suelo o se aventaban contra alguna roca, suelo o árbol. Se lanzaban patadas y zarpazos, del mismo modo que sus fauces se cerraban contra algún pedazo de carne, no solo mordiéndolo, arrancándolo.  
O eso hizo Haizaki en el costado de peliazul, provocando que este aullara de dolor y diera un pinchazo con sus zarpas al pecho ajeno, logrando herirlo también.

Para cualquier ojo humano, la luna que además era llena, seguía del mismo color. Pero solo los licántropos y vampiros podían ver esa tonalidad rojiza, que sabían era peligrosa.

— ¡No me vas a ganar así, Daiki, ahaha! —se carcajeó Haizaki entre gruñidos lobunos, dando tremenda patada a la espalda ajena, con su poderosa fuerza y única que nadie igualaba.

Y los huesos de Aomine tronaron. Este rugió de furia y dolor, ignorando eso y lanzándose contra el otro lycan, rodando nuevamente en el pasto, removiéndose para esquivar los ataques y enterrar sus colmillos en el hombro ajeno con violencia, hasta logró sacarle un pedazo de carne, vengándose de lo que le hizo a su costado. Él solo rugía, como una bestia, porque ahora su humanidad no estaba con él. Aunque Haizaki maldijo por el dolor que eso le causó, su fuerza seguía siendo más fuerte que la de Aomine, no importaba que este fuera rápido, porque aunque los golpes que daba el primero contra el segundo, hacía daño más rápido de lo que el peliazul hacía, pese a llevar la ventaja con su velocidad y más golpes. Pero no se detuvo, siguió luchando contra ese otro licántropo, perdido en sus más bajos instintos.

—Eso, dame el gusto de verte consumir así —siseó Haizaki y se relamió el hocico con su gran lengua, dándole un zarpazo brutal a la pierna del peliazul, cuando este le mordió un costado para arrancarle su carne. Ya que aprovechó esos segundos en lo que el otro se tomó para despedazar su piel, le atravesó su garra en el musculo de la pierna.

Y es que Aomine atacaba por atacar, no tramaba ningún plan en su cabeza como siempre lo hacía al pelear. Solo era una bestia sin sentido, gracias a la luna roja.

Daiki soltó el costado ajeno y gruñó con fuerza salvaje cuando sintió esas garras atravesar así su carne, truncando su velocidad. Pero sus brazos también eran rápidos, de modo que terminó enterrándole las garras de su mano derecha justo en el abdomen de Haizaki.  
Este último también hizo un rugido de dolor y en venganza, sujetó el brazo ajeno para aplastarle los huesos con su mano izquierda, pues la derecha seguía enterrándola en la pierna del peliazul.  
Aomine gimoteó con fiereza y con sus fauces intentó darle un mordisco al brazo de Shogo, pero este último logró esquivarlo por mera suerte, haciendo que el primero terminara por morderse a sí mismo.

Haizaki retiró su mano derecha de la pierna ajena y luego lo pateó, estrellando al otro contra un gran árbol que tembló por el golpe.

—Puede que la luna roja saque tu máxima fuerza, pero no eres más que un perro salvaje ahora —se burló, sacando su lengua y se abalanzó contra el lycan peliazul.

Sin embargo, antes de que la pelea continuara, un balazo resonó en la noche y pegó directamente al costado de Haizaki, empujándolo lejos de Aomine.  
Aún en medio de la locura, el moreno en lo más hondo de su alma, pudo ver a Kagami ahí.  
Por su parte, el lycan peligris estaba estupefacto, ¡¿desde cuándo un humano era capaz de lograr alcanzarlo como para dispararle?! Y además, ¡¿por qué cojones una bala le estaba induciendo semejante daño en su cuerpo?! Sobre todo, ¿por qué no pudo reconocer el olor del humano cuando llegó? O más bien, incluso si lo sintiera acercarse, no era algo de lo que debía preocuparse, porque después de todo era un humano, ¿qué podía hacerle?

—Hah… —Kagami suspiró y sus ojos rojos volaron al peliazul, quién gruñó amenazante— La luna roja —susurró, porque él si podía ver esa diferencia lunar, por supuesto, aunque solo fuera un humano y también había leído del descontrol que causaba entre los licántropos. Sabía bien lo peligroso que era ahora acercarse a ese dúo mientras peleaba; tal vez no lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo su alerta hizo ver en la desventaja en que estaba el moreno y no dudó ni un segundo en ayudarlo.

Era así, Aomine estaba completamente agitado, parecía como la vela que arde muy brillante porque está por consumirse por fin. Todo su cuerpo estaba herido, pero su descontrol todavía lo tenía con las ganas de luchar, ahora cambiando su objetivo, de Haizaki al pelirrojo.

—Humano bastardo —gruñó Haizaki, agarrándose el brazo derecho, que fue donde sufrió el daño. Era obvio que aquello contenía plata, pero eso no era lo que le tenía afectado realmente, sino algo más solo que de forma más lenta. Todavía podía seguir peleando, claro y su orgullo no iba a permitir que un simple humano con un arma le ganara. Estuvo dispuesto a lanzarse al mundano, pero la impresión llegó a él de golpe, cuando enfocó los ojos rojos del chico.  
Y no era posible que alguien tuviera de ese color los orbes. Era raro incluso en los vampiros.

Esos segundos de tardanza en los que se quedó viendo al mundano que desprendía un gran atractivo, hizo que Aomine se lanzara contra este. Porque pese al ligero conocimiento que pasó de refilón, seguía estando fuera de control.

— ¡Soy yo, Aomine! —exclamó Kagami, tratando de esquivar los zarpazos que el otro le lanzó, pero sencillamente era imposible que pudiera hacerlo; el licántropo estaba en todo su esplendor de la locura por la luna roja, desatado, incluso mucho más veloz que un simple vampiro neófito.

Podía usar su arma para defenderse, pero hacerlo significaba herir al moreno de gravedad por la plata y un daño con esta luna, podía ser irreparable, lo sabía bien: los lycan podían ser invencibles en su descontrol, pero también eran demasiado vulnerables. Y sencillamente, ahora no podía hacerle daño al peliazul, aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Daiki rugió y abrió sus fauces en una mueca de ansias por matar, porque ahora más que nada sentía el increíble olor de la sangre de Kagami, ese mismo que sintió aquella noche hace noventa años, cuando vio a esa misma mujer de cabello rojo. Entre el descontrol y falta de razón, logró recordar a lo lejos aquello. Y se dio cuenta que el olor de esa mujer, era el mismo que del chico que tenía frente a él ahora, pensando solo en devorárselo, no en el por qué justamente Taiga tenía ese olor, porque no podía ser la misma persona, para nada. Además, ni lugar había para el pensamiento humano en su cabeza ahora.

Kagami intentó escaparse, ya sabía el riesgo que podía correr por meterse en esta pelea, pero no iba a dejar que dañaran a Aomine, no lo permitiría. Incluso aunque ahora fuera la presa de todo esto.  
Por supuesto que estaba bien entrenado y sus reflejos eran en demasía mejores que los de un humano, por ello siempre podía hacerle frente a los vampiros y otros lycans. Pero le estaba costando mucho esquivar los ataques del peliazul o más, lo único que podía hacer era evitar que esas zarpas le arañaran más profundamente de lo que ya lo hacían.  
Y Haizaki veía esa escena con los ojos abiertos como platos, frustrado por no comprender. ¿Cómo era posible que ese humano pudiera seguir vivo con los ataques que el otro le daba?  
Eso no era normal, para nada era normal. Pero tampoco se iba a quedar admirando aquella incoherencia, no cuando él también tenía deseos de matar a Aomine.

Taiga gruñó de dolor cuando al fin las enormes manos del lycan peliazul le sujetaron de los brazos, apresándoselos contra su cuerpo y enterrándole las uñas, perforando su piel. Arrugó el ceño y pese al dolor, enfrentó la mirada brillante del ajeno. ¿Qué era lo que podía hacer para evitar esto? Por supuesto que no podía ni quería morir aquí, ni así, todavía tenía muchas cosas que aclarar, pero seguía negándose al hecho de hacerle daño al otro.  
Daiki jadeó en la cara del humano e hizo una sonrisa lobuna, fascinado al sentir esa caliente sangre caer y manchar sus garras, provocando que en sus ojos azules, apareciera un ligero brillo ámbar, que indicaba estaba en pleno éxtasis. Rugió nuevamente y se preparó para morder esa cabeza humana, que aunque le viera el rostro, sencillamente no distinguía nada ahora, en estos momentos solo le interesaba saciar su sed de sangre y muerte. No tenía compasión, ni humanidad, ni coherencia, pese a que su yo interior gritaba porque se detuviera.

—Aomine… pase lo que pase, tú… De verdad me gustas —murmuró Kagami con la mirada en alto, enfrentado los ojos del lycan, con una sonrisa comprensiva. Parecía que estaba aceptando las cosas, pero era así, él no podía hacer nada, porque los golpes no funcionaban con el licántropo, por más que lo intentó como última salida, negándose todavía a utilizar el arma que sostenía anteriormente y que cayó por los zarandeos que le daban.

Por más que esas palabras sonaron llenas de sentimiento, por más que eso hizo vibrar el interior de Aomine, haciendo que su yo interno gritara todavía más fuerte que se detuviera, su instinto animal no se calmaría solo por eso. De modo que rugió y dirigió sus fauces a la cabeza el pelirrojo.  
Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de morderlo para decapitarlo, su cuerpo se contorsionó y soltó al humano, porque tan concentrado estaba en el deseo de matar y consumir de esa carne y sangre que olían tan malditamente bien, que se desconectó, olvidándose de la presencia de Haizaki.

Kagami se quedó en shock, con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver como la mano con grandes garras del licántropo peligris profanó el abdomen de Daiki, hasta atravesarlo. Y este aulló guturalmente de dolor.

—Sigues siendo tan débil como siempre, Daiki —jadeó Haizaki, a quién no le costó mucho moverse con agilidad para poder herir al peliazul. El balazo le había herido, sí, pero seguía en su forma licántropo. Luego fijó sus ojos grises con un tinte de jade directo al humano, sintiendo la esencia del olor de este—. Ahora es tu turno, maldito.

— ¡Aomine! —exclamó Kagami, alterado y con la cara manchada de sangre por el golpe que el lycan peligris dio al moreno. Sintiendo un terrible pánico en su interior, se acercó como pudo al cuerpo del nombrado chico, quien se retorcía como convulsionando del dolor, con el charco de sangre saliendo de su estómago y su carne visible; ya estaba sintiendo el bajón que traía el golpe de locura ahora— ¡Aomine, Aomine! ¡Hey! —volvió a decir Kagami, moviendo sus manos sin tocarlo realmente porque no sabía que hacer ahora. Estaba bastante alterado y la ansiedad creció cuando notó como la transformación del lycan se esfumó, regresando al cuerpo humano— ¡¿Cómo es posible que tú…?! —sus ojos volaron también hacía el otro licántropo, porque no lo comprendía; esa bala tenía plata, ¿por qué no le dañó? También tenía la magia de la rubia vampira, pero esta tenía un efecto más tardío.

—La plata no me afecta, bastardo —rio Haizaki con una sonrisa, sacando la lengua de su hocico—. Yo no soy un simple perro desterrado como lo es Daiki —se rió.

—Tsk… —Kagami apretó los dientes y le miró. ¿Qué tenía de diferente este licántropo?

Se distrajo cuando escuchó toser al peliazul y ahogó un jadeó de preocupación al percatarse de lo ensangrentado que estaba el cuerpo de Daiki y de la tremenda herida que tenía en el estómago, pero parecía consciente.

—… —Aomine simplemente enfocó su mirada a los orbes cristalizados del pelirrojo y a pesar de que todo su cuerpo le dolía, sintiéndose desfallecer, se sintió feliz con solo ver al chico ahí, con él. ¿Cómo llegó o por qué? Eso no le importaba ahora y en su estado moribundo, dijo: —Sigues oliendo tan bien que cuando te conocí —aquella frase se refería a cuando se topó a la muchacha esa vez, hace tantos años. Ahora que su consciencia estaba de regreso por la debilidad de su cuerpo, pudo darse cuenta de eso, aunque eso traía más dudas todavía, como por ejemplo; ¿por qué ahora era un chico quién olía así y no la misma chica?

—Cállate, cállate… Necesito… —masculló Kagami con prisa, tratando de concentrarse para poder hacer algo, tomando la frase del peliazul como la vez en que se conocieron, sin entenderle otro significado.

—Tú no harás nada —se burló Haizaki y pateó el cuerpo debilitado del peliazul, haciéndolo gruñir del dolor.

— ¡Déjalo, maldita sea! —ordenó Kagami, con una nueva fuerza golpeando su pecho y su cabeza, queriendo salir. Sus ojos brillaron en ira febril, quería matar, quería despedazar a aquel maldito licántropo que dejó en ese estado al moreno.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? Solo eres un inútil humano —Haizaki sonrió con su lobuno hocico y se relamió. Hizo a un lado el cuerpo herido del peliazul con violencia.

— ¡Hah, qué lo sueltes, mierda! —rugió Kagami, preso del impulso y deseo de querer salvar al moreno, porque para nada, para nada permitiría que le arrebataran la vida. Sus pupilas se dilataron y su respiración aceleró, sintiendo como su sangre se calentaba.

Pero Shogo no le dio importancia a eso, después de todo, solo era un humano y ya no tenía su arma ahora, añadido que la plata nada le hacía ningún daño.

—Mataré a este humano frente a tus ojos, Daiki, disfruta el espectáculo que luego iré por ti —dijo malicioso, acercándose al pelirrojo.

—Mierda, Kagami… —siseó Aomine, intentando sentarse al menos. Pero todavía era muy pronto para que sus heridas sanaran; esto no lo iba a matar, mas estaba completamente débil.

El cabello rojo del pelirrojo cubría parte de sus ojos y su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza, como si fuera a convulsionar. Sentía como su sangre parecía cambiar, como si algo en su interior empezara a cobrar vida. _¿Por qué soy tan débil? ¡No puedo permitir que me maten con Aomine así! ¡Él me ha ayudado tantas veces y aunque sea un estúpido egocéntrico yo... lo quiero!_  
Cuando se dio cuenta de su verdadero sentir por el peliazul, aquello que se retenía en el alma de Kagami, salió disparado, llegándole como la bola de una grúa contra una pared.

Y entonces, rugió.

No como una persona, sino como un animal y ese rugido dejó en shock tanto a Haizaki como a Aomine, que no esperaban eso, porque el pelirrojo era un _humano_.  
El cuerpo de Taiga empezó a palidecer de forma ligera, así como las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo empezaron a sanar lentamente y su rostro adquirió el gesto sombrío, así como sus colmillos superiores comenzaron a crecer de forma lenta, que si los otro dos no fueran licántropos, no lo hubieran notado. Y sus uñas crecieron ligeramente, para después agazaparse con sus ojos brillando intensamente con ese rojo que pasaba del oscuro al carmesí.

—K-Kagami… —masculló Aomine, con los ojos abiertos como platos, viendo el estado diferente en que el "humano" estaba. Pero con eso, era obvio que no lo era, ese estado era similar a un… vampiro. ¿Qué es lo que no sabía del pelirrojo?

El aura salvaje, pero elegante de Taiga creció y se abalanzó contra Haizaki, aprovechándose de la impresión de este para atizarle un buen puñetazo en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire.  
Era increíble que la fuerza de ese golpe fuera de la misma intensidad que con la que el lycan peligris golpeaba y siendo que el don de este era la fuerza, pues…

—Te mataré —siseó Kagami con arrogancia y el deseo de sangre en su mirada, con sus colmillos casi por definirse; sus ojos rojos y brillantes parecían el reflejo de la luna roja.

Haizaki jadeó y rodó sobre sí mismo para evitar la patada que el pelirrojo le dio, golpeando el suelo y haciendo que la tierra se partiera en miles de pedazos. _¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! ¡¿Él no es humano?! ¡Pero tampoco puede ser un vampiro!_

— ¡No me jodas! ¡No sé lo que seas, pero no me detendrás! —rugió con fiereza. No por nada era uno de los seis principales aún; un simple balazo no le iba a detener, pese a que hora empezaba a sentir extraño su cuerpo, sin importar lo que este tuviera.

Y se lanzó contra el "humano" que seguía agazapado y con sus fauces logró morderle un hombro, solo por segundos, porque los reflejos de Kagami ahora eran perfectos y se dejó morder para así darle un rodillazo al abdomen de Shogo mientras sonrió con cierto toque oscuro y arrogante. Su mirada era fiera y su piel ahora era sorprendentemente dura, por lo que esos colmillos capaces de destruir el cemento, no le hicieron nada.  
Cuando el lycan le soltó, Taiga dio una voltereta en menos de un parpadeo y pateó la espalda de Haizaki, que seguía conmocionado por el otro golpe. ¿Cómo era posible que existiera un ser con la misma fuerza que él? ¡¿Qué demonios era ese humano?!

Aomine, por otro lado, estaba que no podía creer lo que pasaba, ¿qué era Kagami?  
Esto era demasiado para asimilarlo, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad y solo veía embobado la forma en que el pelirrojo se movía al estar peleando contra Haizaki. Tal vez ayudaba también el que este último estuviera con la herida de la bala, pero aun así él seguía siendo un fuerte oponente, aunque eso no estaba evitando que Kagami lograra golpearlo a su antojo, luciendo elegancia en todo sentido pese a la salvaje pelea.

No obstante, el ataque que comenzaba por parte del pelirrojo, se vio interrumpida.

— ¡Taiga! —exclamó Tatsuya abriendo los ojos como platos unos segundos al ver el estado de su hermano. Hace apenas atravesó el portal que la rubia creó hace solo unos minutos y se quedó de piedra, pero supo reaccionar a tiempo, porque después de todo, eso era algo que ya se venía venir. Apretó los dientes, de verdad que hubiera deseado tener otra salida para poder evitar lo que estaba pasando, así que ignorando perfectamente al peliazul ahí y haciendo gala de su rapidez, abrazó al pelirrojo de la espalda para alejarlo de la pelea— Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar expuesto a mi hermano —siseó con amenaza al par de licántropos ahí.

— ¿Quién demonios…? —inquirió Aomine, recuperándose lentamente. Pero la verdad era que si recordaba ese rostro desde aquella vez que vio el álbum de fotos del ojirojo.

—Tatsuya… —jadeó Kagami, al darse cuenta de la presencia ajena y calmándose tan pronto sintió la presencia de su hermano, sintiendo el bajón de adrenalina poco a poco.

—Cálmate, Taiga —Himuro le abrazó con fuerza. El licántropo peligris había quedado bastante herido, por ende solo podía ver ahora lo que ese par hacía—. ¿Recuerdas cuándo te dije que no había manera de que yo hiciera…? —recordó, sin completar la frase, no sabiendo cómo explicarse.

Aunque Kagami entendió a la perfección y solo lo vio a los ojos.

—Y yo te dije que no te guardaría rencor por eso, Tatsuya —fue lo que respondió, con la respiración entrecortada.

Entonces, frente a los ojos de Aomine, el vampiro enterró sus colmillos en el cuello del pelirrojo.

 _Es la única manera de hacer que regreses a la normalidad e impedir que todo se sepa ahora_ , pensó Himuro al inyectar su ponzoña en el cuello de su hermano.

* * *

 ** _¡Y ahí está lo que quizá muchos esperaban!(?)_**

 ** _Dios, aunque no me guste el AoKise en sí, sufrí al escribir esa parte de su historia y, lasdkjlsdajksdal, es que Kise QnQ. Si hay alguien de aquí que me lea y que guste de esta pareja, no se preocupen, yo igual lo pase feito._**

 ** _Ahora seguramente las ideas de lo que Kagami es tal vez lleguen más velozmente a su mente, ¿no? x'D. Ah, todavía recuerdo la emoción que sentí al escribir este capítulo, kasjdsajldaskl, espero a ustedes les haya gustado, huehue._**

 ** _Y de igual modo, espero puedan dejarme sus opiniones, que me hace feliz saberlas xD._**

 ** _Aviso que las actualizaciones volverán a ser los sábados como eran anteriormente, pues ya tengo internet de nuevo :3, sin embargo, tal vez lleguen algunas ocasiones donde me atrase un poco, dado que ahora ando estudiando en la Universidad y las tareas me llueven :c._**

* * *

 ** _Aquí el spoiler del próximo capítulo:_**

— ¿Qué puede más en ti, Daiki? —quiso saber Himuro con gesto grave— ¿No sé supone que lo más importante para los lycans es el amor? ¿No puedes arriesgarte ni un poco por Taiga?

—Tsk… —Aomine chasqueó la lengua y miró con gesto de odio y arrogancia al vampiro. Sí, odiaba que le dieran órdenes o le dijeran lo que debería hacer, pero debía admitir que parte de lo que ese jodido emo pelinegro le dijo, era verdad de cierta forma. No obstante, seguía indeciso, porque, ¿cómo afrontar eso? Es decir, ya bastante le costó terminar aceptando hoy su atracción inmensa por un humano, mismo que ahora pasaba a ser un vampiro, aunque por todo lo que pasó antes incluso de que le mordieran… No sabía que creer.  
Hacía mucho había logrado superar el agujero negro en que su pasado amor lo metió, que precisamente era por un vampiro, ¿y ahora debía afrontar el estarse enamorando de otro?

Porque sí, era demasiado pronto para decir que lo que tenía Daiki con Taiga era un enamoramiento, puesto estos no suceden tan rápido—o es la lógica del mundo—. Sin embargo, esa atracción magnética era realmente inmensa y era con lo único que se podía asemejar, claro que lo hacía de forma casi subconsciente.


	14. Decisiones a Tomar

_**¡Hola, hola, hijos del rebaño del señor del yaoi! xDDD.**_

 _ **Pues cómo ven, ya vine a dejarles otro capítulo más de esta historia, que tal parece en el anterior muchos sacaron una única conclusión de los hechos… Así que déjenme decirles que nunca descarten nada y que no todo es lo que aparente :'v.**_  
 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! ;u;**_

 _ **Bueno, les dejo el capítulo que espero disfruten. Y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa uvu.**_

 _ **Ah, sí, creo que este era el capítulo que muchos han estado esperando, ya verán porque lo digo luego(?).**_

* * *

El portal que tiempo atrás Alex creo para que el vampiro pelinegro pudiera ir con Kagami, luego de la visión de esta y el cambio de color en el anillo del segundo, estaba empezando a cerrarse. No porque la rubia fuera débil, si no que el portal había sido precoz, algo espontaneo por la rapidez en que se creó y por ende, con poca duración. Y como Himuro se encontraba ahora prensado del cuello del pelirrojo, dejándole esa ponzoña que convertiría a un humano en cualquier vampiro; pero Taiga no era un humano cualquiera, puesto a diferencia de la primera vez que fue mordido, su cuerpo no reaccionó como si quisiera expulsar esa ponzoña, no lo tomó como veneno, sino como antídoto.

Kagami siseó y apretó los dientes casi en un gemido al sentir su sangre ser succionada y sujetó las muñecas del pelinegro con fuerza, teniendo los ojos entrecerrados; era un estado dolorosamente placentero, ¿o tenía que ver con era Tatsuya el que hacía eso?, puesto incluso inclinó la cabeza para darle espacio. Cosa que el vampiro de cabellos negros aceptó gustoso y con los ojos rojos carmesí, se apretó más a esa piel; joder que esa sangre era maravillosa, perfecta, lo estaba volviendo loco. Más de una vez se imaginó bebiendo esa sangre que siempre le llamaba de cierta forma, pero su mente no le había hecho justicia. Y aunque siempre se negó a hacerlo, tanto porque era su hermano y porque no quería verlo como una presa, ahora su seguridad era más importante.  
Tal como pensó hace tiempo, solo haría a esto en el último momento y si la vida del pelirrojo peligraba.

— ¡Quítate, vampiro, deja a Kagami! —rugió Aomine, destilando hiel por la voz con la imagen que tenía delante; ya sabía que solo para eso tenían al pelirrojo ese par de vampiros de mierda, porque todos eran traicioneros. Y ahora tal parecía que el humano pasaría a ser uno de ellos (si es que no era uno ya, por lo que vio del pelirrojo antes). Gruñó, cabreado, no podía permitir que eso le estuviera pasando al chico, no cuando… No cuando se estaba dando cuenta de lo importante que era para su vida ahora. ¿Por qué ahora?

Daiki se dijo a sí mismo que era un gran imbécil. Si hubiera aceptado esto antes, se habría ahorrado muchas cosas y ahora no estaría sufriendo asco ni ansiedad de ver que le hacían a Taiga, porque aunque quisiera, no podía hacer nada; las heridas de su cuerpo no sanaban como desearía, ya que como estas fueron creadas por su misma especie, el proceso de curación era diferente, añadido el hecho de la luna roja; incluso podría morir. Y ahora simplemente veía la escena con impotencia.  
No podía evitarse sentirse malditamente furioso así como ¿celos? de ver la facilidad de aceptación con que Kagami se dejó morder, así como así, ¿qué era esa maldita frase de "y yo te dije que no te guardaría rencor por eso"? ¡¿Qué acaso el mundano esperaba ser mordido?! Eso le cabreaba tanto.  
En un lejano lugar de su mente, recordó a Haizaki, pero de todos modos no habría que preocuparse por él ahora, puesto los golpes y la bala que anteriormente le dio Taiga, ya lo tenía completamente inmóvil.

La mordida estaba tardando demasiado, ¿o así lo sentía Aomine?, porque hasta parecía temblar de la ira y quizá eso tampoco estaba ayudando a la sanación de sus heridas.

—Te aconsejaría que todavía no te movieras —dijo la calmada voz de Himuro, cuando por fin despegó sus colmillos de su hermano, dejando ver dos hilos delgados de sangre y sin necesidad de más, la herida se cerró.

— ¡Imbécil, te mataré! —rugió nuevamente Aomine, tratando de incorporarse, todavía con las heridas abiertas de donde salía sangre. Un simple humano ya habría muerto— ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacerle eso a Kagami si él los llama "familia"?! —añadió con coraje— ¡Maldito vampiro!

—… —Himuro entrecerró sus ojos, cuando sus pupilas grises notaron algo en el licántropo moreno. _Esto no puede ser posible… ¿de verdad, Taiga también está destinado a pasar por eso?_ — Debería matarte, tú has sido el principal causante de que Taiga perdiera el control muchas veces en sus emociones —bufó con frialdad—. Pero no lo haré, porque necesito que tú…

— ¡No te ayudaré en nada, maldito vampiro! —discrepó Aomine, con la expresión fiera y llena de odio.

—Necesito que me ayudes a cuidar a Taiga en estos momentos —finalizó Himuro de todas maneras, haciendo caso omiso de la interrupción ajena.

—Tú… ¡bastardo, fuiste tú quién lo convirtió en un jodido vampiro! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar eso?! —gruñó Aomine con amargura.

—Taiga no será un vampiro —susurró Himuro con el gesto sombrío, lanzando una mirada furtiva al licántropo peligris, que tenía una expresión de odio también ante todos—. Si de verdad mi hermano te importa como dejas ver, lo que sea que él se convierta, no debería de afectarte, ¿verdad? —inquirió con una sonrisa serena.

— ¡…! —ciertamente, Aomine no supo que decir. No podía negarlo, pero tampoco decir que sí. Y es que sí ese pelirrojo que le atraía de mil maneras posibles resultaba convertirse en un vampiro, ¡¿cómo demonios lidiar con la misma historia por segunda vez, joder?! O bien parecía que ya lo era por todo lo sucedido antes. ¡Esto era demasiado para su corazón, cuando no tenía ni mucho de haberse dado cuenta que su pasado estaba siendo superado!

Himuro cargó a un Kagami desmayado y así se acercó el moreno.

—Entiendo tu confusión, pero tú eres la única persona que puede estar al lado de Taiga ahora y como él lo es todo para mí, quiero verlo feliz. Así que no toleraré un "no" como respuesta —dijo sin más, viendo directamente a los ojos del lycan, dejando ver en sus ojos un lazo mucho más grande que simple hermandad.

— ¿¡Hah!? —Aomine le miró con una ira homicida e irritada. No le gustó esa maldita mirada de protección y otras cosas que el vampiro tuvo cuando habló del pelirrojo— ¡Tú no me dices qué hacer!

—No lo estoy haciendo, solo te estoy diciendo las palabras que es necesario te griten en la cara para que te des cuenta de lo que de verdad quieres hacer —respondió Himuro con inexpresión—. Eres el licántropo más terco que he conocido.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Yo no confío en ti! —dijo Aomine, alzando la voz de forma tenebrosa.

— ¿Qué puede más en ti, Aomine-kun? —quiso saber Himuro con gesto grave— ¿No sé supone que lo más importante para los lycans es el amor? ¿No puedes arriesgarte ni un poco por Taiga?

—Tsk… —Aomine chasqueó la lengua y miró con gesto de odio y arrogancia al vampiro. Sí, odiaba que le dieran órdenes o le dijeran lo que debería hacer, pero debía admitir que parte de lo que ese jodido emo pelinegro le dijo, era verdad de cierta forma. No obstante, seguía indeciso, porque, ¿cómo afrontar eso? Es decir, ya bastante le costó terminar aceptando hoy su atracción inmensa por un humano, mismo que ahora pasaba a ser un vampiro, aunque por todo lo que pasó antes incluso de que le mordieran… No sabía que creer.  
No hacía mucho había logrado superar el agujero negro en que su pasado amor lo metió, que precisamente era por un vampiro, ¿y ahora debía afrontar el estarse enamorando de otro?

Porque sí, era demasiado pronto para decir que lo que tenía Daiki con Taiga era un enamoramiento, puesto estos no suceden tan rápido—o es la lógica del mundo—. Sin embargo, esa atracción magnética era realmente inmensa y era con lo único que se podía asemejar, claro que lo hacía de forma casi subconsciente.

Y algo le decía a Aomine, que si se iba por el "no", se arrepentiría mucho. Además, estaba el hecho que la curiosidad y el interés lo estaban frustrando todavía más. No soportaba la idea de ver a Kagami convertido en un vampiro, simplemente no podía, pero era cierto él hecho de que de verdad lo que sentía por él era tan fuerte como para hacerle replantearse muchas cosas y agrietar más sus rotas barreras. Eso ya lo sabía, solo necesitaba aceptarlo.  
Cosa que hizo en el preciso instante en el que vio el cabello rojo del chico y recordó a aquella muchacha de hace tantos años que tenía su mismo olor.

Del mismo modo en que Kagami quería conocer todo lo escondido del licántropo, Aomine sintió la necesidad y el deseo de querer hacer lo mismo con él.

Y lo haría, descubriría la verdad que el pelirrojo ocultaba.

—Veo que has tomado tu decisión —aventuró Himuro con serenidad y lanzó una última mirada al otro licántropo peligris, que todavía seguía en su forma lobuna.

—Deja de hablar por mí, maldito chupasangre, o te mataré —demandó Aomine con desdén y pese a que el cuerpo le dolía en demasía, así como de sus heridas todavía salía sangre, logró incorporarse sin hacer ninguna mueca ni gesto de dolor, todavía sintiendo la frescura de sus heridas. Sobre todo la de su abdomen y tuvo que sujetársela un poco.

—Deberías vestirte —señaló Himuro y lanzó su abrigo negro, pero el moreno simplemente lo ignoró, dejando que se cayera al suelo—. Deberías considerarlo, a donde vamos necesitarás ropa

El portal nuevamente empezó a abrirse y el vampiro entró ahí, viendo el rostro dormido de Kagami mientras lo cargaba. Escuchó como el peliazul hizo un sonido de molestia, pero no agarró el abrigo, al menos no para ponérselo, simplemente para quitar la evidencia de Haizaki.  
De la pistola no se preocupó, porque mucho antes el pelinegro la agarró.

—Más te vale que me des una buena explicación, porque si no de verdad terminaré matándolos —siseó Aomine con gesto altivo, ordenando.

Pero Himuro simplemente sonrió cortamente.

—Ugh, todavía no he matado a ese… —susurró Aomine con acidez al acordarse del peligris lycan.

—El disparo y el ataque que le dio Taiga se encargara de matarlo —dijo sin más Himuro y entró al portal, atravesándolo.

Y Aomine lo siguió sin mirar atrás.

Estaba seguro que desde hoy, su vida no sería la misma.

* * *

Aunque Aomine se forzó a sí mismo a no derrumbarse mientras caminaba por ese portal, resultó que al final las fuerzas le abandonaron y terminó tambaleándose. Puesto, por más que le molestara, había perdido demasiada sangre, añadido el hecho que era realmente complicado que su tremenda herida en el abdomen sanara tan fácil y menos si este estaba en movimiento, por más hombre lobo cool que fuera.  
Fue por eso que se quedó dormido involuntariamente sin antes exigir y demandar que se le dijera que demonios estaba pasando, porque cuando Alex le volvió a decir que Kagami no se convertiría en vampiro por la mordida del pelinegro y luego de pensar que estaban locos y eran unos imbéciles, se dio cuenta de que estaban guardándose un secreto bastante grande. Dado que todo esto se ceñía en Taiga, él estaba dispuesto a enterarse sin importar qué.  
Pese a sus protestas, la vampira rubia terminó curando sus heridas, ayudando a que sus órganos del estómago se regeneraran más rápido, porque gracias a la luna roja, su sanación estaba siendo más complicada que de costumbre.  
Debido a eso, no pudo estar consciente en lo que sea que le hicieron a Kagami.

" _Aomine… pase lo que pase, tú… De verdad me gustas". "De verdad me gustas". "Me gustas"._

Ese había sido todo el sueño de Daiki y terminó despertándose de golpe al sentir el olor del pelirrojo inundar sus fosas nasales de golpe, haciéndole sentir algo ansioso.  
Vaya, de verdad que ese vergonzoso humano había terminado declarándosele en ese momento en que pudo matarlo; Kagami siempre lograba sorprenderlo, porque jamás hubiera pensando que este hubiera sido el primero en decir lo sentía, porque era obvio que lo sentía. Entre ambos, sabían de cierta forma que el sentimiento era mutuo, su subconsciente lo sabía.  
Recordar eso le hizo sonreír de manera… divertida y complacida. Hacía tanto tiempo que Aomine no sonreía con esa sinceridad.  
Pero se le pasó la felicidad, ya que le llegó la culpa de lo que casi termina haciendo ayer. De no ser porque Haizaki le hirió así, hubiese terminado devorándose a Kagami, matándolo…  
Se estremeció de solo pensarlo y negó, sentándose en la cama. Debía remediar eso de alguna manera.

No sabía que hubiera hecho si hubiese lastimado al pelirrojo. Iba a ser algo imperdonable.

—Así que ya despertaste —musitó Alex desde el pasillo, a sabiendas que pese a la lejanía, el lycan sería capaz de escucharla.

Aomine no respondió, simplemente fijó su mirada en la puerta, escuchando y oliendo a la vampira que cada vez se acercaba más, hasta que entró a la habitación con una mirada calmada y una sonrisa aliviada. ¿Qué acaso ese chupasangre se preocupó por él?

—Hah, que maravilla es ver que tu cuerpo recibió perfectamente mi tratamiento —aprobó Alex, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura.

— ¿Qué es lo que me hiciste? —exigió Aomine, viéndola con desconfianza.

—Pues, tuve que purificar tus heridas, por las energías tan abrumadoras de la luna roja y también… —empezó a decir Alex, con el gesto pensativo.

—No me refería a eso, rubia —interrumpió Aomine con brusquedad—. Si no a lo que me hiciste en el pecho aquella vez.

Alex le miró con perspicacia, para luego sonreír con cierta diversión.

— ¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta a estas alturas?

Daiki enarcó una ceja y le miró de mala forma.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que tú hiciste que Kagami me gustara de esta forma? —se mostró sarcástico, aunque si pensaba bien, parecía lógico, considerando todas las cosas que hasta ahora le habían pasado.

La vampira de ojos verdes suspiró y negó unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, causando un hermoso movimiento con su cabello rubio suelto.

—Yo no hice algo como eso —Alex le miró—. Uso magia, pero no puedo hacer que otros se enamoren de otros —sonrió con paciencia—; lo único que hice en el segundo golpe, fue transferirte la calidez del cuerpo de Taiga para establecer tus… "fuertes" emociones.

—… —Aomine le miró con sospecha. ¿Eso quería decir que ella fue la culpable que sintiera esa atracción o qué? Todavía no terminaba de entender.

—A ti ya te atraía Taiga desde antes, eso no me lo puedes negar —acusó Alex con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo bufar al peliazul y desviar la mirada algo avergonzado—. Me doy una idea de que tienes un pasado terriblemente duro, porque sé bien tus raíces, Daiki —dijo aquello de forma más delicada, para que el otro no se alterara—, por eso sé has de tener tus razones para evitar querer a Taiga. Pero bueno, al final resultó que no serviría cuanto huyeras, porque mi Taiga es irresistible —Alex se mostró orgullosa e hizo enfurruñar al lycan.

Pero Aomine se sintió demasiado celoso cuando la rubia se expresó como "mi Taiga", en lugar de solo el nombre.

—Eso no explica por qué demonios hiciste lo qué hiciste. ¿Qué eso no es lo mismo que forzar a qué me gustara?

Alex volvió a negar, viendo al peliazul como quién ve a un niño que aprende a leer las vocales.

—Te brinde esa calidez, para no dejarte morir en el mar de tus recuerdos que hice resurgir con el primer golpe que te di ese día —explicó, tranquila y recordando—. No lo iba a hacer, pero Taiga me pidió que no te matara, ¿recuerdas? —ella sonrió ligeramente y el chico solo frunció el ceño, sonriendo socarrón— Si no lo hubiera hecho, tu corazón hubiera colapsado; en pocas palabras, solo usé el vínculo que ya se había creado entre tú y Taiga, para restablecer la equivalencia de tu corazón, nada más.

— ¿Y eso significa que todo lo bueno que ha pasado conmigo es porque dependo de Kagami? —Aomine se mostró reacio a aceptar eso.

—Tú corazón no cambió ni superó lo que sea que hayas vivido dependiendo de Taiga, date cuenta tu solo. Sobre todo, porque eres un licántropo —expresó Alex, dado por finalizado ese tema. De verdad que ese peliazul debía ser algo cabeza hueca, sino es que bien, pero bueno, no lo culpaba.

El peliazul arrugó el ceño por eso, aunque en efecto, tenía razón. Y se olvidó un momento de la existencia de la rubia, pese a todavía sentía su olor y oírla cerca. Probablemente terminaría de tener muchas respuestas de casi todas sus dudas cuando volviera ver al pelirrojo.

— ¿Dónde está Kagami ahora? —demandó saber Aomine.

—De verdad que te hace falta un baño de humildad —suspiró Alex con resignación, pero luego recompuso su expresión a una amable—. Todavía está durmiendo por lo sucedido anoche, Tatsuya está con él.

—Hah… —Aomine se hizo el desinteresado, aunque por dentro ardía de celos.

Alex soltó una risita, sin afectarle la mirada fría que el otro le dedicó.

—Bueno, como sea, ese no es el asunto importante —habló, poniéndose seria de repente.

—Me lo imagino —asintió Aomine, estudiado con la mirada a la vampira—. Kagami no es un simple humano, ¿verdad? —pese a la interrogante añadida, eso seguía oyéndose como una afirmación.

La expresión de Alex se mostró más sería y miró fijamente al peliazul. Sabía perfectamente el riesgo que corría al decirle ciertas cosas al licántropo, por ende no todo sería revelado para él, solo lo necesario porque estaba segura que además de ser un buen aliado, Kagami lo necesitaría más que nunca tan pronto ese momento llegara.  
Ya no solo por sus visiones sabía que Aomine era el indicado para saber parte de lo que era esto, sino por lo que Himuro le dijo que vio gracias a su don ayer. Ahora ya no quedaban dudas.  
Solo que tomaría el riesgo de ahora de forma lenta.

— ¿Me vas a decir que Kagami es uno de sus malditos experimentos tuyos, famosa Hada? —insinuó Aomine con una sonrisa altanera, pero molesto, tomándose mal el silencio de la vampira.

Alex casi descompone su expresión por la forma en que el licántropo la llamó, tal parecía que ese chico no era tan cabezota para ciertas cosas.

—Vaya, después de todo, te diste cuenta —ella sonrió ligeramente y suspiró.

—Sé las leyendas que existen en La Noche y prestado atención, no es tan difícil darse cuenta —Aomine se encogió de hombros, sin dejar su mueca de superioridad.

—Heh, como sea, este no es el momento para hablar de mí, ¿verdad? —Alex se acomodó un mechó de cabello rubio tras su oreja— Y no, Taiga no es ningún experimento, ¡claro que no! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera pensarlo?! ¿Por qué clase de desalmados nos tomas? —resopló, ahora mostrándose ofendida.

—Son vampiros, ¿qué más puedo esperar? —dijo Aomine como si fuera obvio, con una sonrisita de sabelotodo.

—Tú, niño, tienes un serio trauma con los vampiros, que es diferente —espetó Alex con cierta acusación, borrándole un poco la sonrisa al otro.

—No soy un niño.

—Tengo siglos de años más que tú.

Aomine chasqueó la lengua. Ya veía de donde había aprendido Kagami a ser así.

—Bueno, ya —Alex retomó el curso de la conversación—. Lo que pasa con Taiga, es que él no es un simple humano; él no es un humano en sí —confesó al fin. Como el peliazul no mostró sorpresa, continuó hablando—. Él es… Taiga es… un _tabú_.

Ahora sí, los ojos de Daiki se abrieron de par en par por eso, ¿un tabú decía? No se refería al hecho de relaciones amorosas entre vampiros y licántropos, ¿verdad? Pero entonces, ¿a qué?

—Para proteger a Taiga, usé magia de reencarnación. Él ya te había conocido, me contó que de alguna forma, un licántropo de pelaje azul le salvó de un vampiro cuando se fugó de la casa, pero tú recuerdas ese suceso diferente, ¿o me equivoco? —Alex estaba solemne al hablar y lo hacía casi en un susurro, que no es que los otros dos lycans que atendió hace una semana siguieran ahí, pero prefería hablar de esa forma.

—Él… Kagami… Yo solo recuerdo a una chica con el mismo color de cabello que él y sus ojos, una _chica_ muy hermosa… —masculló Aomine, sorprendido y recordando eso. Ahora sentía más fuerte esa fragancia.

—Nunca me imaginé que Taiga se volvería a topar contigo después de todos esos años, que precisamente el licántropo que salvó esa noche, era el mismo que le salvó hace tantas décadas atrás —susurró Alex, con el gesto pensativo—. El destino es muy curioso, ¿no?

—Pero Kagami no puede ser aquella chica… Es imposible —Aomine frunció el ceño, se supone que le estaba explicando las cosas, pero solo le hacían confundirse más.

—Originalmente, Taiga nació siendo una mujer —aclaró Alex con firmeza, dejando al otro estupefacto y mudo, por lo que siguió hablando—. Como te había dicho antes, para proteger a Taiga, usé magia de reencarnación; guardé su _alma_ y dejé que pasaran más de ochenta años para volverla hacer nacer, pero diferente —admitió al fin. De alguna manera, sentía que un peso de encima salió de sus hombros al decirlo—. Es una técnica que solo puedo usar una vez con la misma persona.

— ¡…! —Aomine seguía en silencio, no hallaba que decir ahora. ¿Qué el pelirrojo había sido aquella hermosa chica que vio esa vez y ahora era un hombre? ¿En qué embrollo se estaba metiendo?— ¿Proteger a Kagami de qué? —inquirió al fin.

—De la Unión Milagrosa —respondió Alex, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en el sofá de la habitación—. La vez que Taiga me contó se encontró con ese impresionante hombre lobo azul, me dejó pensando; solo existía un lycan que yo conocía tenía ese pelaje. Y esos eran los del clan Aomine, los que cada cierto tiempo serían llamados para formar parte de esa Unión —ella frunció el ceño ligeramente—. Por lo tanto, pensé que si uno de los miembros la había visto y obviamente sentido su fragancia nada común, empezarían las sospechas e investigaciones. Dado que en ese momento yo no sabía que te habían desterrado, Daiki, tomé mis medidas de precaución junto a Tatsuya.

El peliazul hizo una ligera mueca y luego suspiró. Si bien estaba entiendo algunas cosas, lo que hasta ahora sabía solo lograron confundirlo todavía más.  
Esto era tan sospechoso, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para saber más, para saciar sus dudas y en parte, prefería más que fuera el mismo Kagami que le dijera quién era realmente a que terceros se lo contaran.

—Ahora entiendo porque se me hizo familiar aquella vez que estábamos en la rueda de la fortuna —murmuró Aomine para sí mismo, luego enfrentó a la rubia con la mirada—. Pero todavía no me dices lo más importante; ¿por qué querer proteger a Kagami de la Unión? —él no se consideraba ya parte de aquella estupidez, por obvias razones, aunque su lugar siguiera guardado— No te adelantes, esa una pregunta al aire, porque realmente no quiero saber, ya que después de todo, no importa lo que Kagami sea, mis… sentimientos no cambiarán —afirmó con el gesto serio. Probablemente si se lo hubieran dicho en otro momento o se hubiera enterado de otra manera, su reacción fuese sido más… brusca. Mas ahora, el sentimiento de culpa y preocupación que seguía sintiendo por lo sucedido ayer, además del aceptado amor que le tenía, ayudaron a una respuesta positiva.

Alex sonrió, complacida por esas palabras. En efecto, no se había equivocado, aunque todavía le preocupaban otras cosillas que sus visiones le mostraron, pero eran cosas secundarias.

—Qué bueno que lo veas así, porque de todas maneras no te iba a responder eso —comentó con suficiencia, acentuando su sonrisa y antes de que el peliazul rezongara, añadió: —No lo hago porque no te tenga confianza o no crea que tú eres lo mejor para Taiga, pero sencillamente… Será mejor que tú lo sepas cuando él mismo lo sepa, porque no recuerda nada… Él cree que es humano, un humano diferente, claro, pero al fin de cuentas, humano —eso era parte dé, no obstante había otro motivo y eso era que si por alguna razón, el peliazul terminara enfrentándose con aquel vampiro pelirrojo, esa completa verdad terminaría sabiéndose por el don de hipnosis que este último tenía. Aunque claro, con todas las cosas que Alex ya había contado, sería suficiente para que el otro pudiera adivinar todo, pero igual había cosas que omitió en su relato.

— ¿Por qué Kagami no lo recuerda? —quiso saber Aomine, eso ya lo sabía o mejor dicho, sabía que el pelirrojo no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo con esos golpes de adrenalina.

—Para que no sufriera lo mismo que sufrió cuando era una chica y creció con la memoria a medias, sabiendo lo que era, pero sin obtener una explicación —contestó Alex con cierto gesto sombrío—. Por eso en la reencarnación que le hice, sus recuerdos de su vida como chica fueron borrados, empezando todo desde cero.

—Cuando él lo sepa, seguramente les reclamará —aventuró Aomine, haciendo una expresión desinteresada. Secretamente, se estaba dando cuenta que de verdad ese par de vampiros eran dignos de ser considerados una familia para el pelirrojo.

—Está bien que lo haga, tiene todo el derecho para hacerlo. Pero no me arrepiento de nada, porque con ello hemos logrado protegerlo —Alex sonrió tranquilamente, mas luego vio con advertencia al peliazul—. Es claro que te he contado esto porque sí, aunque lo tomes sarcásticamente, confío en que también cuidarás de Taiga. Pero haces algo que lo lastime y vas a conocer lo aterradora que puede ser una mujer por defender a uno de sus hijos —sentenció, con sus ojos verdes fijos en los azules.

—… —Aomine le miró fijamente, sin inmutarse y luego sonrió socarrón— Intentaré no morirme del miedo, después de todo eres la famosa Hada —dijo sarcástico y altanero.

—Ya no uso ese seudónimo, simplemente soy Alexandra —dejo en claro la rubia—. En fin, el tema importante ha quedado listo, quizá en otra tarde con una taza de té, acceda a contarte la verdad tras esa falsa leyenda suya en La Noche —agregó con cierto sarcasmo, se incorporó y llevó una mano a su cadera. Ciertamente a ella le daba igual lo que dijeran de su persona.

El licántropo de cabellos azules le miró con desdén. Con todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora, no le sorprendía que aquella leyenda que se decía de "La Hada" de su mundo, fuera mentira.

* * *

El cuerpo le pesaba por completo, debido a toda la acción de hace días, pero parecía que estaba mejor luego de dormir por casi tres días. Por ello es que ahora Kagami estaba despertándose poco a poco, frunciendo el ceño.  
Tan agotado estaba, que ni siquiera soñó nada y se sentía mareado, incluso a duras penas recordaba lo sucedido de esa noche, puesto los recuerdos fueron apareciendo en su mente lentamente. Y cuando al fin apareció en su cabeza la imagen de Himuro mordiéndole el cuello y succionándole, abrió los ojos de golpe, agitado, llevándose otra sorpresa al encontrarse a Aomine, recostado con medio cuerpo en la misma cama y le miraba con interés.

—… —Kagami abrió la boca para decir algo, pero solo se quedó con los labios entreabiertos, estudiando con la mirada al peliazul. Se sintió tan aliviado de ver que ya estaba mejor que como recordaba.

—He velado todo su sueño, deberías sentirte halagado —dijo Aomine como saludo, aparentemente indiferente.

La primera reacción del pelirrojo fue la ligera irritación por ese saludo tan engreído y bufó, pero luego le miró con perplejidad.

— ¿Por qué esa cara? —preguntó Aomine— Qué manera de agradecer que te hiciera el honor de velar tu sueño, Bakagami.

—Deja tus comentarios arrogantes para después, idiota —gruñó Kagami, fulminándolo con la mirada, pero luego suspiró—. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué?

—Porque ya me _cansé_ de intentar alejarme de ti —respondió Aomine, como si fuera obvio.

— ¡…! —Kagami se sintió ligeramente avergonzado por esa contestación tan directa, pero luego se mordió el labio— ¿Aunque sea un vampiro? —según él lo era o estaba por serlo, por como recordaba la mordida de su hermano.

—No lo eres, idiota —bufó Aomine y reclinó su rostro en la palma de su mano, luego de que su brazo se acomodara en la cama, flexionándose.

— ¿No lo soy? —Kagami parpadeó atónito, empezando a darse cuenta de lo obvio; se sentía como siempre. Como "humano".

—Si de verdad lo fueras, ahora estarías buscando algo que morder para chuparle la sangre —repuso Aomine y luego sonrió pícaramente—. Pero si eres tú, me ofrecería de voluntario para darte algo que _chupar_ , aunque no me va hacerla de masoquista —ofreció descaradamente.

— ¡Idiota! —exclamó Kagami, sonrojándose por completo al entender la clara insinuación del peliazul, sobre todo, porque se imaginó mordiendo su…

—No eres tan inocente como aparentas. Deja de pensar cosas raras —puntualizó Aomine, haciéndose el inocente y simplemente se rió entre dientes al adivinar lo que el otro estaría pensando por su expresión.

— ¡Yo no estoy pensando nada! Además, ¡tú empezaste, Ahomine! —gruñó Kagami, frunciendo el ceño y fulminándolo con la mirada. Pero dejando eso a un lado, era cierto que no era un vampiro, todavía no entendía bien que es lo que pasó, mas dejó de pensar en eso cuando se fijó por completo en la sonrisa del licántropo.

Aomine sonreía divertido, con una sinceridad que nunca antes le había visto y eso hizo que casi se quedara deslumbrado.

—No babees por mí, Bakagami.

— ¡Ni quién lo hiciera por ti, Ahomine!

El pelirrojo le miró con aparente odio. Ah, su naturaleza vergonzosa no le ayudaba mucho, sobre todo porque Aomine tenía algo que… lo sacudía por completo.  
Y obviamente esto no se comparaba en nada a lo que llegaba a pasar con su hermano.

Se quedaron mirándolo fijamente, sin decir nada más, contemplándole como un ciego recuperando la vista hacía el sol.

Ese inevitable magnetismo estaba ahí, más fuerte que nunca, aunque pareciera imposible. Y como ambas partes ya habían aceptado dentro sí lo que el otro les causaba, ya no podían negarse.

—Pues deberías empezar a hacerlo, sobre todo ahora que no tengo intenciones de irme —sugirió Aomine con cierta coquetería. _Y porque yo ya lo hago por ti_ , añadió en su fuero interno.

— ¡Claro que no!... E-espera, ¡¿cómo que no te irás?! —Kagami parpadeó asombrado por eso, ¿cómo que el peliazul no se iría? No entendía mucho, pero eso le hizo feliz.

La mirada azul de Daiki brilló mientras veía al pelirrojo con fijeza.

—Ya te lo dije; me cansé de alejarme de ti.

Porque era cierto. Esa era su decisión; se dejaría llevar por sus nuevos sentimientos y que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, de todos modos, está vez no tenía intenciones de perder lo que más quería.

* * *

 _ **¿Ven por qué les digo que no todo es lo que aparenta? ewe, porque el sensual de Kagami no es un vampiro, para nada… Y aunque en un principio tuve pensado transformarlo, no quise, porque me pareció cierta repetición de los hechos x'D.**_

 _ **Aun sí, les pregunto, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo, eh?, ¿qué imaginan que pasará ahora? PORQUE YA VEN QUE LA VERDAD DE KAGAMI ESTA CASI POR COMPLETO REBELADA.**_  
 _ **Ains, sorry, yo también me emociono xDDDDD. ¿Era lo que se imaginaban?, ¿esperaron algo más?, asdljkdsaljdsala, ¡díganme todo, por favor!**_

 _ **En fin, por ahora aquí tienen el Spoiler del siguiente capítulo:**_

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Tatsuya? —preguntó Kagami, de repente mostrando un gran interés que hizo al peliazul fruncir el ceño nuevamente.

—Ah, Tatsuya salió a dejarle la medicina a Junpei —respondió Alex, tratando de no desvanecer su sonrisa.

—Ah, ya veo… — _pensé que él vendría a verme primero,_ añadió Kagami en su mente, pero en sus ojos un brillo de desilusión apareció, ¿por qué ahora sentía a su hermano extrañamente alejado?

Tanto el peliazul como la rubia notaron ese detalle y esta última sintió su intuición alertarse.

—Seguramente vendrá más tarde —animó Alex.

[…]

—Me pregunto… ¿algún día serás capaz de perdonarme, Aominecchi? —preguntó Kise a la nada, sintiendo como su piel se quemaba lenta y tortuosamente bajo la luz solar de ese lugar.

Podría buscar un lugar más escondido en esa celda, pero todo era iluminado por ese maldito astro que no le dejaba escapatoria. Su garganta quemaba todavía más que esa luz en su piel, se moría de sed realmente.

Aunque más grande era el dolor que sentía su corazón, no había un día que no lo sintiera y no que recordara los últimos momentos que vivió con Aomine, no solo los buenos, sino los malos. Esos recuerdos donde lo lastimó con sus palabras, donde le hizo creer que realmente no lo amó y solo la adrenalina del momento de hacer algo prohibido.


	15. Cambio

_**Heey, holi a todos :3**_

 _ **Me hace muy feliz ver cómo están disfrutando lo que va de la historia, espero que la mayor parte de sus dudas hayan quedado aclaradas con el capítulo anterior, asdasdadass. Pero todavía queda un largo camino(?).**_

 _ **¡Agradezco infinitamente a todos quiénes me dejan sus valiosos reviews! :3**_

 _ **Bueno, no tengo más que decir, así que les dejo el capítulo de hoy, y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.**_

* * *

Una sonrisita de suficiencia se dibujó en los labios de Alex al estar en su laboratorio, terminando de hacer unos análisis a varios de sus experimentos. Además de haber creado más tratamiento para aquel dúo de licántropos que Taiga le pidió ayudar, puesto el líder de la manada vendría a traerlos pasado mañana y debían estar listos.

Gracias a su fino oído, es que incluso ahí, donde estaba metida, fue capaz de escuchar la conversación de ciertos chicos

Ah, el amor era algo maravilloso. Trató de concentrarse en eso e ignorando perfecto el recuerdo de esas visiones pasadas, donde aparecía cierto rubio que ella no conocía.

—Parece que Daiki no perdió tiempo luego de saber las cosas —comentó Himuro inexpresivo. Sí, siempre supo que él no era para el pelirrojo, para su hermano, porque su destino era ser simples hermanos, pero aun así… Esto le dolía de cierta forma y le daban celos. Qué bueno que podía controlar bien sus expresiones o de verdad sería un problema.

La vampira de ojos verdes suspiró en silencio y miró al otro vampiro.

—Tú también le explicaste, ¿verdad? —inquirió Alex con inocencia.

—Pues luego de que tú hablaras con él, me enfrentó a mí para saber que le hice a Taiga —contestó Himuro, con una apenas perceptible mueca, era alguien paciente, pero ese peliazul no le caía muy bien.

— ¿Lo aceptó? —quiso saber más Alex.

Tatsuya suspiró y cerró los ojos unos segundos.

—Al principio no creyó cuando le dije que el cuerpo de Taiga repele la ponzoña de otros vampiros y que solo mi ponzoña es bien recibida en su cuerpo como un antídoto.

— ¿Y no te pidió más explicaciones? —insistió Alex, mostrándose algo asombrada.

—No. Dijo que era suficiente, que prefería enterarse de lo que fuera por parte de Taiga y no de nosotros —Himuro frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—No pareces muy convencido, ¿verdad, Tatsuya? —masculló Alex de forma cariñosa, viendo al vampiro.

El pelinegro suspiró y en su mirada se tornó un matiz nostálgico, pero sonrió.

—Acepto que Aomine-kun no me agrada y ciertamente esto me provoca… celos —suspiró Himuro nuevamente—. Pero saber que Taiga ha encontrado lo que siempre ha buscado y ese chico es su felicidad, me da gusto. De verdad —confesó—. Pero, de todos modos me siento completamente preocupado por eso; a mí me gustaría evitar todo lo que la verdad sobre Taiga va a generarle. No quiero verlo sufrir —habló en voz baja.

—Tú mismo me lo dijiste una vez, Tatsuya, que uno no puede escapar de quién es. Así que lo único que podemos hacer, es estar para Taiga cuando nos necesite —animó Alex, sujetándole el hombro al chico de cabellos negros.

—Sí, lo sé… Estuve pensando mucho desde que Makoto me capturó —Himuro miró directamente a los ojos de la rubia— Quiero proteger a Taiga, pero tampoco puedo privarle el derecho de la verdad. Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, Alex.

La vampira se pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos y sonrió complacida con esas palabras.

—Pues entonces, no queda más que planear y simplemente es estar preparados para lo que venga —Alex asintió.

* * *

Kagami se había quedado completamente inmóvil por las palabras que el moreno le dijo, es decir, sí era la segunda vez que se lo decía, pero… Esta segunda vez le provocó un remolino en su estómago y el aceleramiento de su corazón, e incluso se estremeció.

—… Pensaba que tú me considerabas un problema o eso es lo que me dijiste antier —dijo al fin, con los ojos fijos en la expresión del lycan, sentándose mejor en aquella cama de otra habitación.

Aomine suspiró y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, justo al lado del pelirrojo, frunciendo suavemente el ceño.

— ¿El hecho de que yo esté aquí contigo, sin importar que tenga que convivir con otros chupasangre o arriesgándome a que tú te convirtieras en uno, no te hace pensar que eso que dije no era cierto? —inquirió, haciéndose el ofendido.

—Bueno… —Kagami frunció los labios ligeramente, debía admitir que… no se puso a pensar a fondo en ello, para evitarse hacer ilusiones como antes y terminar mal— ¡¿Entonces por qué rayos lo dijiste?!

—De verdad que eres idiota, Bakagami —bufó Aomine con una sonrisa impaciente.

— ¡Agh, cállate! —Kagami se mostró irritado y se cruzó de brazos.

—Además, esa no es forma de reaccionar cuando alguien se te está _declarando_ , Bakagami —musitó Aomine con tono jocoso y una sonrisa casanova, levantando el mentón ajeno con los dedos de su diestra—, sobre todo porque soy yo quién lo está haciendo ahora.

— ¡…! —la cara de Kagami se sonrojó suavemente, atónito. ¿Es que debía tomarse esas palabras como una declaración? Como fuera, si bien era alguien vergonzoso, no era una colegiala— Heh, nunca había visto una confesión tan rara.

—Hah, tú… —siseó Aomine, ahora siendo este el avergonzado ligeramente, haciendo una mueca. Pero segundos después sonrió traviesamente— Bueno, ¿qué esperabas?, ¿rosas?

Kagami puso los ojos en blanco cuando sintió como el moreno le acarició sus brazos vendados, ahí donde le había enterrados sus garras, pues no se curaron completamente cuando pasó… eso. Y notó como el gesto ajeno se ensombreció.

—Está bien, no me duelen. No te preocupes por eso —masculló, sujetando con cariño las muñecas ajenas.

—… Pude haberte matado —murmuró Aomine con pesadez, sintiendo cierto pánico en su interior, pese a no demostrarlo en su expresión.

—Pero no lo hiciste, Aomine, no lo hiciste —respondió Kagami, con calma. Era raro cuando se ponía en ese "estado", puesto casi siempre era alguien de actitud bastante fuerte y ruda.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando cuándo llegaste ahí y siendo la Luna Roja? —inquirió Aomine, como regañándolo.

—Yo simplemente sentí que me necesitabas y no podía dejarte —contestó Kagami con rapidez, mirándole.

El sorprendido ahora fue Aomine y le miró, relajando un poco su expresión hasta eso.

—Sí que eres alguien cursi —musitó, con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia.

— ¡Tsk, cállate! —ahora sí, Kagami se avergonzó y desvió la mirada unos segundos. Siempre solía decir cosas bastante profundas y apasionadas sin darse cuenta realmente— De todos modos, ese no es el tema, ¿por qué estabas peleando con otro licántropo?

Bien. Cierto era que ya tenía muy clara su decisión, pero sencillamente no sabía cómo responder a eso, ¿qué le diría? ¿Qué estaba peleando con Haizaki ya que lo odiaba por haber sido el principal factor que arruinó su primer amor?  
No es que no le fuese a contar eso al pelirrojo, pero para Daiki, no era el momento de contarle todo.

—Ese jodido cabrón… —Aomine escupió esas palabras con hiel— Se puede decir que es mi _enemigo_ y llevaba esperando mucho para matarlo —respondió al fin.

—… —Kagami le miró solemne. Para él fue obvio que el moreno estaba ocultando algo más en esa explicación— ¿Por qué? —el gran interés que le tenía al peliazul no le dejarían con esa duda.

—Por cosas de mi pasado que ahora no vienen al caso —zanjó Aomine con desinterés y al notar la inconformidad del pelirrojo, añadió: —No te pongas a pensar en eso, idiota, no lo tomes a mal —y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con sus dedos.

— ¡Hey, Ahomine! —gruñó Kagami, viéndole mal. Eso era cierto, no sentía desconfianza en la mirada ajena, solo tenía el presentimiento de que lo que fuera que eso escondía, no era algo fácil de llevar a palabras y de todos modos, no era quién para exigirle las cosas, cuando él mismo también tenía cosas ocultas. Aunque estas ni el mismo las conocías, por ejemplo; ¿qué fue lo que sufrió el sábado? Por supuesto que no lo había olvidado, pero ahora no era el momento para pensar en eso. Y de todas maneras, estaba seguro que al final de cuentas, llegaría la oportunidad para que ambos fueran completamente sinceros— ¿Cómo están tus heridas? —preguntó de pronto, así cambiando el tema o sino, la curiosidad terminaría ganándole y seguiría insistiendo. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el cuerpo ajeno.

Hasta ese momento, Kagami no se había dado cuenta de lo bien formado que estaba el torso ajeno; con su abdomen marcado, sus pectorales, esos brazos bien trabajados con ese color de piel tan tentadora como el chocolate. Le lucía bien no usar camisa al maldito.

—Como podrás notar, sigo tan irresistible como siempre —Aomine sonrió arrogante y complacido por la mirada nada discreta del otro.

—Fanfarrón —masculló Kagami haciéndose el fastidiado. Sin embargo, una sonrisa de suma alegría se extendió por su rostro al devolverle la mirada al peliazul, dándole a entender lo aliviado que se sentía por eso.

El corazón de Aomine golpeteó con fuerza por ese mirar y de igual forma le devolvió la sonrisa. Su expresión ahora era bastante relajada y sin temor, ni mucho menos pena, extendió la diestra para acariciar desde los brazos vendados de Taiga, hasta el cuello, donde se puso serio al pasar por la cicatriz de la mordida; eso solo duró algunos segundos, porque después continuó su recorrido, esta vez con su dedo índice hasta la mejilla ajena.  
Kagami por su parte, sentía como su piel quemaba con cada roce que el licántropo le daba y dejándose llevar, apasionado como era, sobre todo porque sus sentimientos empezaban a definirse más rápido, inclinó su rostro y besó ese dedo moreno, cerrando sus ojos para hacer ese pequeño gesto más íntimo y cariñoso. Por eso es que no pudo notar el suave rubor que pasó fugazmente por el rostro de Daiki.

—Kagami… —susurró Aomine, deslizando su mano ahora por los cabellos ajenos para acariciarle la nuca con firmeza.

Cuando el nombrado chico regresó sus orbes rubís, estos estallaron como una hermosa chispa que atrapó por completo los ojos como el zafiro del moreno.

El pelirrojo sujetó de la muñeca al otro chico, para luego acariciar esa zona y entrelazar sus dedos con los ajenos de forma lenta.  
Ahí estaba otra vez esa perfecta calidez que se amoldaba por completo al corazón de Aomine, abrasándolo con ganas.

Ya no podía resistirse más. Ya no. Todo ahora que no fuera Kagami le parecía tan lejano, le parecía una ilusión; su mente estaba solamente con el pelirrojo, solo con él, atrapado en ese inevitable magnetismo incomprensible y a la vez tan obvio. Sus ojos destilaban una infinita devoción.  
Con su otra mano, Aomine se apoyó en la cama para empezar a inclinarse hacia delante, reforzando más aquel agarre de manos. Sus labios parecían sedientos de algo que no era agua, por su puesto.  
Y Kagami, él estaba como hechizado, atrapado en el maravilloso embrujo que el peliazul le causaba siempre, le veía con fascinación, con adoración.  
Ambos se veían como si fueran lo mejor del mundo.

El mundo desapareció para ellos dos cuando sus labios al fin se acariciaron y se unieron en un ósculo que supo a libertad.

Y entonces, todas las barreras, todos los "pero" se fueron al carajo. Se derritieron con el fuego que sus caricias empezaron a causar.  
Aomine solo estaba concentrado en besar esos labios que le hacían sentir poderoso, que le llenaron de una paz indescriptible que y alcanzó su alma; no se contuvo, de modo que atrapó el rostro ajeno con una mano y la cintura de este con la otra para profundizar el beso. Tal parecía que su cuerpo estuvo anhelando este contacto desde hace mucho tiempo.  
Kagami jadeó ligeramente, pero no se quedó atrás. Se sujetó de los hombros ajenos con fuerza y sus labios se entreabrieron, buscando mayor contacto sin detenerse a pensar siquiera. Sintió un hormigueo recorrer todo su ser cuando la lengua del moreno acarició la suya en ese beso, por lo que luego pasó a sujetarle con ambas manos del cuello y lo jaló más hacía su cuerpo, haciendo sonreír entre el ósculo a Daiki.

El modo en que sus labios estaban atrapados acariciándose, parecía como si hubieran sido creados sencillamente para conectar juntos; como si fueran dos piezas de rompecabezas exactas y listas para encajar.

La respiración de ambos empezó a acelerarse en tan solo segundos más, pues parecían hambrientos al comerse los labios de esa manera con un deje de sensualidad combinado maravillosamente con el sentimentalismo. Mismo ósculo creó una hermosa melodía como el morder un melocotón.  
Sus calientes lenguas danzaban salvajes y de un momento a otro se calmaban, solo para hacer ese mismo beso algo más casto, aunque luego esos músculos internos volvían al delicioso baile. Porque no solo era pasión lo que había ahí, sí bien entre ellos parecía desbordante eso, también era notorio en el ambiente la sensación de más emociones y el beso lo decía todo.

Daiki se sintió un idiota por haber pospuesto tanto el momento para besar esos carnosos labios húmedos que se amoldaron espléndidamente a su boca. Y Taiga se sentía en el cielo, Dios que la forma de besar del otro era genial; sus manos acariciaron la espalda ajena, provocando que el otro se encimara más hacía su persona, además de hacerlo estremecer con su tacto. En respuesta, el peliazul le mordió el labio inferior, cosa que hizo que Kagami soltara un discreto gemido que para el buen oído del primero no pasó desapercibido y sonrió ladinamente.

—Debo decir que tienes una buena voz —susurró Aomine, deslizando sus labios a la oreja ajena.

— ¡Calla! —refunfuñó Kagami, estremeciéndose y sintiendo un cosquilleo en su piel por la cálida respiración del otro tan cerca. Avergonzado un poco, pero entonces, se abrazó al cuerpo ajeno con fuerza.

En consecuencia, Aomine lo abrazó firmemente y haciendo uso de su excepcional fuerza de licántropo, jaló el cuerpo del pelirrojo para sentarlo en su regazo.

— ¡¿Pero, qué…?! —Kagami se soprendió y por inercia se sujetó del cuello ajeno; frunció el ceño y ahora sí estaba casi tan rojo como su cabello— ¡Bájame, Ahomine!

—No quiero —espetó Aomine en un tono mandón y sonrió altanero.

El pelirrojo ya no tuvo tiempo de replicar nada más, porque el lycan volvió a besarlo profundamente, sujetándole bien de la cadera. Hasta se olvidó de sus heridas y terminó acomodándose mejor entre el regazo ajeno, acomodando sus piernas en cada lado por mera inercia, porque así pudo abrazarse mejor a ese moreno cuerpo que olía a la brisa de los árboles. Era un olor penetrante, pero fresco, algo que le inundó de calma.

Seguramente hubieran seguido besándose de no ser porque alguien tosió tras abrir la puerta.

—Siento mucho interrumpir —dijo Alex con una sonrisa que dejó en claro no lo sentía en nada—. Taiga, todavía no debes hacer actividades fuertes, tu cuerpo aún está débil —recordó con cierta malicia.

Por otro lado, Kagami se había hecho a un lado con brusquedad tan pronto escuchó la voz de la rubia y se hacía el serio, aunque estaba todo rojo.

—No iba a hacer nada de todas maneras —masculló, arrugando el ceño. Ahí estaba su pudor.

Aomine simplemente hizo como si no pasara nada, pero lanzó una mirada de molestia a la rubia; él si la había escuchado caminar y abrir la puerta dado su buen oído, pero pensó se iría al ver que estaban ocupados.

Sin embargo, Alex le devolvió una mirada perspicaz.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Tatsuya? —preguntó Kagami, de repente mostrando un gran interés que hizo al peliazul fruncir el ceño nuevamente.

—Ah, Tatsuya salió a dejarle la medicina a Junpei —respondió Alex, tratando de no desvanecer su sonrisa.

—Ah, ya veo… — _pensé que él vendría a verme primero,_ añadió Kagami en su mente, pero en sus ojos un brillo de desilusión apareció, ¿por qué ahora sentía a su hermano extrañamente alejado?

Tanto el peliazul como la rubia notaron ese detalle y esta última sintió su intuición alertarse.

—Seguramente vendrá más tarde —animó Alex.

Aomine se había incorporado de la cama, fingiendo desinterés. Pero no podía engañarse a sí mismo, pues al notar la mirada del pelirrojo, se dio cuenta que algo entre la aparente "hermandad" de ellos no le gustaba. No estaba conforme, estaba celoso.  
Mas por ahora, simplemente no diría nada, todavía no tenía el derecho de reclamar como tal, porque sabía que si lo hacía, Kagami haría justamente lo mismo y por ahora, quería llevar esto con calma, además de que estaban empezando a disfrutar los sentimientos de ambos.  
No obstante, eso no significaba que fuera a dejar pasar esto, para nada. Iba a dejar en claro que el pelirrojo ahora era suyo.

* * *

En el mundo de La Noche, Midorima estaba caminando por las grandes praderas en medio de la noche con calma, como despejándose.

Se sentía bastante inconforme todavía con las órdenes que Akashi hizo aquel día, porque por más que tuviera un sentido de la justica muy bueno, no toleraba eso, se le hacía injusto. Y por lo mismo de su buen sentir, es que notaba que eso era algo innecesario.  
Tal vez el mismo peliverde no dijera nada al respecto, pero algo le hacía pensar que Akashi creía que Aomine tenía las llaves para intentar vengarse por todo al estar en el mundo humano, todo desde que analizó el reporte de Momoi en la mente de esta misma.

Midorima no sabía que es lo que el vampiro pelirrojo vio, pero no creía realmente que el peliazul se mostrara diferente luego de todo lo que le pasó, no por el humano que reportó Haizaki. Porque el mismo había visto con sus propios ojos la forma en que Kise y Aomine se veían, como para que en pocos cien años este último por fin pudiera empezar a "salir" de ello. Ya qué un siglo para los de su especie y los otros, era poco. Además, ellos fueron la segunda pareja en entrar en esa misteriosa cueva, cosa que ya decía mucho.

Continuaba su camino, hasta que percibió cierta presencia en las puertas del portal del Lago Espejo—así decidieron llamarle, porque por ahí podían ir y venir de mundo humano, claro, con la ayuda de Midorima y el permiso de Akashi—, por lo que supo que tenía que ir y abrir dicho portal inmediatamente para dejar pasar a Haizaki, porque por supuesto que sabía era él. Como encargado de los portales, el peliverde era capaz de percatarse bien de quiénes deseaban pasar por ahí y además, se esperaba el regreso de ese licántropo luego de las órdenes de Akashi.

Así que corrió haciendo perfecto uso de su velocidad sobre humana y aunque el famoso lago estuviera como a cinco kilómetros de donde estaba ahora, llegó en tan solo unos minutos; se quitó los lentes para saber el punto exacto donde meter sus manos y el lago brilló con un matiz ligeramente verde y Haizaki emergió del agua.  
Y el vampiro peliverde se quedó atónito; era difícil dejarlo así, dada su personalidad seria y tsundere—como lo denominó Takao hace bastante tiempo—, pero siempre había excepciones y hoy era una de esas. ¿Por qué? Pues eso era porque el licántropo, uno de los seis principales gobernantes de La Noche, estaba completamente ensangrentado y parecía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, además que le hacía falta la mitad de su brazo izquierdo y por la herida salía sangre aún, de forma lenta.

— ¡Llama a Seijuro! —gritó Haizaki, apenas logrando llegar a la orilla del lago, donde se desplomó de rodillas y vomitó sangre.

— ¿Qué pasó con el humano? —preguntó Midorima, frunciendo el ceño, acercándose solo un poco al pelinegro. Él no obedecía órdenes y tampoco era tan compasivo como cierto peliceleste.

—Tsk, ¡que llames a Seijuro, joder! ¡Hay algo que él tiene que saber! —exclamó Haizaki, alzando la mirada hacía el peliverde con brusquedad. Ni porque estaba así, podía ser alguien educado— Y si él no se entera de esto tan importante, tú serás el culpable, Shintaro —le sonrió con acidez, con sus comisuras llenas de sangre.

Solo porque el lycan mostraba urgencia en sus palabras, es que Midorima no se negó. De modo que un gesto huraño, solamente se acercó hacía el otro chico para ahí crear otro portal en el cual fueran ambos transportados al castillo donde Akashi se encontraba.

Haizaki sonrió con verdadera maldad. No importaba si moría por ese ataque que desconocía, si dejaba las armas necesarias para destruir por completo a Aomine y a ese maldito "humano", estaría conforme.

* * *

— _Yo no doy segundas oportunidades, mis palabras son absolutas —dijo Akashi, sin más y entonces, la mente del rubio había sido invadida, del mismo modo que la del peliazul, porque su hipnosis también le permitía doblegar la mente ajena en menos de unos segundos._

 _Y ese fue el caso de Kise._

"Sabes que es imposible para ustedes escapar de la condena de muerte, Ryota _", habló Akashi en la mente del chico. El aludido muchacho no podía hablar realmente, porque su consciencia estaba siendo plenamente ocupada, por más que luchara. "_ Del mismo sé, que no quieres ver morir a Daiki, ¿no es así? _", aunque el rubio no pudiera hablar, solo escuchaba, sintió el miedo en su ser. "_ Ambas presencias son valiosas para la Unión, sobre todo la de Daiki, ¿de verdad quieres ver sucumbir al mundo en un caos cuando se enteren de esto? ¿Quieres que Daiki sea condenado por tu culpa? ¿De verdad quieres verlo despedazado? En mi ley no hay excepciones, pero tú, Ryota, puedes hacer que el peso del castigo en Daiki disminuya. Es la única escapatoria que les queda y lo sabes _"._

 _Kise no podía moverse al tener esa presencia dentro de su mente, dominándolo._

"En tus manos está la vida de Daiki, Ryota. Piensa bien lo qué harás, porque no tienen escapatoria, porque sabes que yo siempre tengo razón _", fue lo último que dijo Akashi en su mente._

— _Lo siento mucho, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun —musitó Kuroko con profundo pesar, pese a su inexpresión y desató su don contra ellos._

 _Kise jadeó del dolor, no porque el fuego le dañara, sino porque la ilusión que traía esas sensaciones también que hizo que los dos se paralizaran por completo. No se había recuperado del shock que Akashi le dejó en su mente, por ello no pudo reaccionar debidamente. Ahora se sintió inseguro, cosa rara en él, pero si se trataba del peliazul… Su agarre de manos fue roto, como si fuera una seña, mientras sus mentes luchaban por apartarse de ese escenario que no era real.  
Pero con Kuroko, eso era imposible. _

— _¡A-AOMINECCHI! —exclamó Kise, preso del pánico, cuando ese dolor se hizo más insoportable, pero más que nada, fue como un grito de "perdóname". Era cierto, por más que no quisiera ver lo negativo, el pelirrojo había tenido razón; no podía permitir que mataran al peliazul así como así, era consciente de que eso sí podía causar un caos en el mundo. Y quizá su amor lo valiera, pero más que nada no soportaría que mataran al moreno licántropo, para nada._

 _Todo el terreno estaba incendiándose y ya no estaban solos._

— _¡KISE, KISE! ¡SUÉLTENME, MALDITA SEA! —rugió Aomine cuando sintió la presencia del pelimorado, que le sujetó con esas grandes manos, mientras estaba cegado por la ilusión, además de ya no sentir su agarre con el vampiro rubio._

 _Las cosas se veían tan borrosas gracias al incendio que parecía tan real, que llameaba con ira y que incluso su humo cubría las dos lunas, las cuales iluminaban con tristeza el terreno._

— _¡¿Por qué demonios haces esto, Akashi?! —exigió Aomine._

— _En estos momentos no están en condiciones para protestar —ordenó Akashi, con el gesto frío y calculador._

 _Kise se mordió los labios y dejó de forcejear repentinamente, como si estuviera dándose por vencido. Porque era así, ¿qué podía hacer? Sí, era alguien poderoso como vampiro y podría dar buena batalla y hasta salir victorioso, pero entonces, ¿qué? ¿Él y Aomine se harían cargo del mundo cuando lograran vencer a los otros? ¿O simplemente huirían? Y además, la única manera de escapar era matándolos y quizá sí tuviera la sangre fría para hacerlo, pero no podía hacerlo con todos. Sea como fuera el resultado, todo se haría un caos, ¿y qué harían ellos solos? Por supuesto, vivir su amor, pero, ¿y él mundo que era su hogar? ¿Qué harían con la gente? Porque era obvio que si un desastre así pasara… la guerra se desataría, porque los líderes no estarían y…_

 _Apenas y notó como la ilusión cambió para mostrarles una ruta de escape. Uno de los motivos por lo que no podía matar a todos, sencillamente, ahí estaba Kuroko y él era su mejor amigo como para hacerle eso, más ahora que le demostró que lo apoyaba pese a todo.  
Quizá si esta situación y amenaza no lo hubieran tomado desprevenido, hubiera tenido el tiempo para pensar y no precipitarse para actuar. Pero era la única salida que le quedaba ahora._

— _¡Entiéndelo, Akashi, yo no voy a dejar destruyas esto! —exclamó Aomine, con determinación arrogante._

— _No es necesario que yo lo destruya, Daiki, fíjate bien —musitó Akashi con una sonrisa que heló el cuerpo del peliazul._

 _Y era cierto, el pelirrojo había planeado todo para no darles alternativas. No era idiota, sabía que sí llegaba contra Kise a dejarle sus palabras como hace un momento, le daría a este el tiempo para pensar qué hacer y no podía permitirlo, por supuesto. Debía ver la forma de mover las piezas y continuar ganando._

 _El rubio notó como el peliazul se acercó a él en un intento para continuar defendiéndose y evitar el morir por los otros, cuando su decisión resonó._ Akashi tiene razón en esto, es demasiado para hacer algo en este momento y no puedo dejar que mueras, Aominecchi… Perdóname _, pensó Kise con la mirada llena de sentimiento por unos segundos. Luego, uso su don para lanzar un ataque eléctrico a Daiki, así enviándolo lejos y evitando su contacto._

— _Kise, ¿por qué…? —Aomine se quedó atónito por haber sido lastimado precisamente por el rubio._

— _Lo siento, Aominecchi… —susurró Kise y le miró con frialdad,_ no me veas así, ¡perdóname! _, fue lo que pensó— No puedo dejar todo por ti._ No _quiero morir por ti._

 _Si antes consideró que tomar esa decisión fue doloroso, el ver la expresión y mirada que Aomine le dedicó fue mucho peor. Pero logró mantener su expresión fría, logró aguantar ahí._

— _Parece que su romance al fin terminó, heh —canturreó Haizaki de forma burlona y fiera, riéndose justo cuando hizo uso de fuerza para derrumbar al peliazul físicamente, que no pudo esquivarlo por el mismo shock del momento._

— _¡Tú...! ¡Maldito, Akashi! ¡Fuiste tú él que dijo esto, ¿no es así?! —rugió Aomine._

 _Pero Kise simplemente no dijo nada y se limitó a quedarse de pie ahí, viendo como Haizaki inmovilizó al peliazul, mientras a él le hicieron lo mismo por Akashi._

* * *

Ya habían pasado muchos años desde que tomó la decisión que tomó y cada que recordaba eso, todavía le dolía el pecho, del mismo modo que todavía sus ojos se cristalizaban y lloraba en silencio.

¿De verdad pudo haber una manera en la que pudieran evitar todo eso? ¿De verdad había algo qué hacer?

Kise solo estaba seguro que en ese momento, la fuerte imposición de Akashi que lograba tener siempre al poder intimidar a todos los que quisiera, tuvo mucho que ver y cuando se vino a dar cuenta, la decisión ya estaba tomada. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que el vampiro pelirrojo no tuviera razón con las palabras que le dijo aquella vez.

Pero la soledad de todos ellos años le hizo replantearse, ¿no era suficiente con el amor que se tenían?, ¿acaso no ya amaba más que a su vida a Aomine?  
Las cosas no eran tan sencillas. Porque el cambiar la forma de pensar de todo un mundo costaba más de una vida.

Y sí, le dolía mucho el no haber sido capaz de pensar en algo más que no fuera fingir que traicionó a Aomine, no obstante fue su única salida en ese momento.

—Me pregunto… ¿algún día serás capaz de perdonarme, Aominecchi? —preguntó Kise a la nada, sintiendo como su piel se quemaba lenta y tortuosamente bajo la luz solar de ese lugar.

Podría buscar un lugar más escondido en esa celda, pero todo era iluminado por ese maldito astro que no le dejaba escapatoria. Su garganta quemaba todavía más que esa luz en su piel, se moría de sed realmente.

Aunque más grande era el dolor que sentía su corazón, no había un día que no lo sintiera y que no recordara los últimos momentos que vivió con Aomine, no solo los buenos, sino los malos. Esos recuerdos donde lo lastimó con sus palabras, donde le hizo creer que realmente no lo amó y solo la adrenalina del momento de hacer algo prohibido.

No importaban los años que pasaran, nunca olvidaría la mirada de odio que Daiki le dedicó antes de ser sumergido al portal del Lago Espejo.

* * *

 _ **¡Y al fin el momento que todos estaban esperando; el beso entre Kagami y Aomine! *A***_

 _ **O bueno, en mi caso, mientras escribía, estaba ansiosa de que ese momento llegara, no sé ustedes, jajajaja. Aunque como ven, no todo es felicidad en el capítulo :'v, lo siento por Kise, asljdkal, no es que me empeñe con él, pero pues… Era necesario que supieran esta parte.**_

 _ **Y Haizaki… yo sé que igual muchos lo odiaran, jajaja, pero, adasdas, yo no lo hago ni lo haré, ya verán luego por qué eue.**_

 _ **Espero me puedan dejar sus valiosos comentarios, mis lectores queridos uvu.**_

 _ **Nos vemos el próximo sábado, aquí les dejo el Spoiler del siguiente cap:**_

—Bonita manera de decirme los buenos días.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Ahomine?! —rugió Kagami, preso de la vergüenza y trastabilló porque estaba saliendo de la bañera. Se sonrojó violentamente y miró asesinamente al lycan frente a él a la vez que se cubrió con su toalla— ¡Sal de aquí!

—Te estaba buscando y tardabas mucho para salir —contestó Aomine sin inmutarse por su acción, hasta sonrió con cierto cinismo—. No te tapes, no tienes cosas de que avergonzarte conmigo aquí —su mirada adquirió cierto brillo que hizo estremecer al chico.

— ¡Es todo lo contrario!, aunque tenga buen cuerpo, ¡no soy un sinvergüenza como tú, cabrón! —la cara de Kagami seguía roja y su corazón acelerado. Era peligroso, no en el mal sentido, sino qué recibir ese tipo de miradas del otro le hizo sentir diferente; no simple lujuria, no. Sino algo más— Es más, sí querías usar el baño, pudiste ir al patio —añadió, ya con su color normal de piel.

—Ni que fuera un perro, Bakagami. No me compares con simples caninos —ordenó Aomine con una sonrisa de irritación.

—Pues si no quieres ser tratado como animal, ten algo de modales, idiota —repuso Kagami, rodeándose su cadera con la toalla, dejado escurrir el agua por su bien formado cuerpo.


	16. El Amor a Colores l

_**¡Holi a todos! ouo**_

 _ **¿Cómo están?, ¿me extrañaron?(?) Asdljsdaklsdakj x'D. De verdad siento mucho no haber actualizado la semana pasada, es que este lunes iniciaron mis exámenes y debía estudiar, pero como ya terminaron y mis calificaciones fueron geniales, ya vengo de regreso uvu.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!, de verdad que siempre es un gusto leer todo lo que opinan y como se emocionan, así como yo x'D.**_

 _ **Y de hecho, como estoy feliz y quiero compensarles, les tengo una propuesta, una que hago en algunas ocasiones mientras subo mis fics:**_  
 _ **Trata sobre si este capítulo tiene mínimo tres reviews o más, ¡pues mañana mismo les traigo otro capítulo!, asdsadasljk :3. ¿Les parece? Ya sino, pues nos estaríamos viendo hasta la otra semana, ustedes deciden uvu.**_

 _ **En fin, los dejo leer. Espero que disfruten el capítulo y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.**_

* * *

Las calles de la ciudad de Londres eran iluminadas por el sol del amanecer, pero Himuro estaba completamente despreocupado mientras veía al astro rey empezar a salir de las montañas lejanas, así como escuchaba a cada humano despertar para iniciar su día. O al menos, en el radio en que su oído abarcaba.

Desde la torre donde estaba, nadie percibía su presencia y eso era justo lo que quería.  
Había salido desde el lunes de casa, luego de hablar con aquel licántropo peliazul y pasar a ver a Taiga, porque de alguna manera no podía soportar el ambiente que empezaba a formarse ahí. Porque algo en su interior le reclamaba y le dolía. Le dolía más que la abstinencia de sangre, más que haber dejado a su familia o a su mejor amigo—del cual apenas se acordaba, solo sabía que tenía el cabello púpura—, más que saber que debía vivir escondido, más que saber que Kai estaba muerto y no sabía que era de Shiro.  
Este dolor era diferente y mucho peor. Era un pesar sin explicaciones y su instinto le exigía deshacerse de él lo más rápido posible, ¿pero qué podía hacer? No era imbécil como para no saber porque estaba así, mas no podía anteponerse cuando quería ver feliz a Kagami, aunque no fuera con él. Además, siempre supo que él no estaba destinado a estar con su hermano.  
No obstante, eso no quitaba el hecho de que estuviera sufriendo. Era la primera vez que le pasaba esto en todo lo que recordaba de su vida, pese a que solo había vivido diecinueve años hasta ahora, por ende tampoco sabía qué hacer y lo único que atinó a llevar a cabo fue salirse de ahí.

—Kai, realmente tenías razón cuando dijiste que tú hija volvería locos a muchos —susurró Himuro con una sonrisa triste, recordando el suceso de hace muchísimos años atrás.

Todavía tenía el sabor en su garganta de la sangre de Kagami, esa que era deliciosa y por más que su olor le llamara desde que cumplió los catorce años y que se apaciguó cuando empezaron a tener relaciones sexuales. Ese sabor era mucho mejor que la artificial que hacía Alex, por supuesto. Pero ese mismo sabor le indicaba de muchas maneras que esa sangre no era para él o eso sintió la vez que le mordió.

Himuro no sabía en qué momento su relación de hermanos empezó a tener esos confusos sentimientos de amor y deseo, esos contra los que no podían luchar en lo más mínimo. Todo era tan complicado entre ellos, era una relación inexplicable. Si bien todo se dio por la misma necesidad de sangre de él, nuevas emociones y sentires se hicieron presentes; unos que nunca afrontaron porque no era fácil, porque era mejor seguir viéndose como hermanos.  
Sin embargo, sí algo era cierto, era que amaba a Taiga.

Lo amaba.

Y no quería compartirlo.

* * *

El baño estaba completamente tibio con todo el humo que salía mientras Kagami se higienizaba debidamente dentro de la bañera que era del tamaño de una cama King size del cuarto de baño, este último era bastante amplio, incluso más grande que el departamento donde vivía Aomine; las paredes eran de azulejos celestes y solo una media pared dividía la habitación, para marcar la zona de la bañera con el inodoro y lavamanos que estaban un metro luego de abrir la puerta. Dentro de esa pared divisora estaban acomodadas las toallas.

Ya estaba curado completamente, así que no se resistió que necesitaba esto para relajar su cuerpo. Todavía sentía hervir la zona de su cuerpo que Aomine acarició ayer mientras se besaban, ese recuerdo se repetía en su mente y le hacía sonreír de manera amplía, feliz. No se preocupaba por el hecho de que ambos fueran hombres, ni de especies diferentes, para nada.  
Al contrario, eso lo hacía más emocionante.  
Ayer no terminó de hablar con el peliazul, puesto él también necesitaba descansar pese a que sus heridas ya estaban curadas. Lo había ido a ver en la mañana, pero seguía dormido, por lo que prefirió no despertarlo.

Se sentía plenamente dichoso de sentirse correspondido y parecía que todos los negativos momentos que vivió con Daiki hubieran quedado borrados; los recordaba sí, pero ciertamente, nunca le tuvo rencor por nada.  
Taiga suspiró y se echó agua a la cara, una vez ya terminado el proceso de higienización, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza por los buenos recuerdos que el peliazul traía a su mente, salió de la bañera, justo cuando la puerta fue abierta.

Aomine miró de pies a cabeza el cuerpo desnudo del pelirrojo, como si examinara una bella pintura y luego sonrió.

—Bonita manera de decirme los buenos días.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Ahomine?! —rugió Kagami, preso de la vergüenza y trastabilló porque estaba saliendo de la bañera. Se sonrojó violentamente y miró asesinamente al lycan frente a él a la vez que se cubrió con su toalla— ¡Sal de aquí!

—Te estaba buscando y tardabas mucho para salir —contestó Aomine sin inmutarse por su acción, hasta sonrió con cierto cinismo—. No te tapes, no tienes cosas de que avergonzarte conmigo aquí —su mirada adquirió cierto brillo que hizo estremecer al chico.

— ¡Es todo lo contrario!, aunque tenga buen cuerpo, ¡no soy un sinvergüenza como tú, cabrón! —la cara de Kagami seguía roja y su corazón acelerado. Era peligroso, no en el mal sentido, sino qué recibir ese tipo de miradas del otro le hizo sentir diferente; no simple lujuria, no. Sino algo más— Es más, sí querías usar el baño, pudiste ir al patio —añadió, ya con su color normal de piel.

—Ni que fuera un perro, Bakagami. No me compares con simples caninos —ordenó Aomine con una sonrisa de irritación.

—Pues si no quieres ser tratado como animal, ten algo de modales, idiota —repuso Kagami, rodeándose su cadera con la toalla, dejando escurrir el agua por su bien formado cuerpo.

—Sí quieres eso, deberías dejar de lucirte así frente a mí —señaló Aomine con una sonrisa prepotente y una mirada de depredador—. No hagas que el lobo quiera comerte —le molestó.

—Pervertido —Kagami le fulminó con la mirada y haciéndose el rudo, terminó por salir del baño con la toalla en su cadera bajo los penetrantes ojos del peliazul, que sonría por lo bajo.

Después de eso, el pelirrojo se dedicó a vestirse mientras que el lycan también se bañó.

Serían alrededor de las dos de la tarde—los chicos se levantaron algo tarde hoy— cuando Kagami estaba empezando a cocinar; Alex le fue a saludar al ir por algo de fruta y luego de llenarle de mimos, regresó a su laboratorio, puesto parecía bastante ocupada con algún experimento. Luego de eso, Aomine se hizo presente en la cocina al sentir el olor delicioso de la cocina, vistiendo simplemente una sudadera negra arremangada hasta sus codos, sin usar camisa, y un jeans del mismo color con unas zapatillas de deporte. A él no le inmutaba mostrar su cuerpo bien formado, al contrario, lo hacía con orgullo.

— ¿Vas a comer? —le preguntó Kagami sin verlo, concentrado en las milanesas que freía con entusiasmo y concentración.

—Eso es obvio —contestó Aomine con cierto aburrimiento, viendo la expresión del pelirrojo mientras cocinaba; le gustaba como se veía. De modo que no se resistió y se acercó para abrazarlo por detrás y ver curioso lo que cocinaba.

— ¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo?! —exclamó Kagami, sorprendiéndose y sintiendo como su corazón aceleró por ello, viéndole con aparente molestia.

— ¿Qué no puedo cortejar a mi chico? —inquirió Aomine, viéndole fijamente.

— ¡…! —Kagami se avergonzó y luego de verle de mala manera, regresó su vista al sartén para voltear las piezas de pollo— No mientras cocino, idiota. Me desconcentras —farfulló.

—Eso es natural —espetó Aomine tomándose eso como un halago y sonrió por lo bajo.

Aun así, el pelirrojo no relajó su expresión y siguió mostrándose enfurruñado, mostrando esa rudeza que le caracterizaba sus facciones, pero no quitaba el hecho de sentirse ligeramente avergonzado.

— ¿Siempre cocinas para tus chupasangres? —cuestionó Aomine nuevamente, esta vez mostrando ligera curiosidad en su mirada, apretando más sus brazos alrededor de la cintura ajena.

—Ellos no necesitan comer alimentos mundanos, esta comida es para mí —contestó Kagami, centrándose lo mejor que podía en terminar de freír las milanesas, cosa que resultaba imposible porque sentía el calor emanar del cuerpo ajeno. Como vestía una camiseta roja y unos bermudas grises, fue fácil notar para él que el moreno no tenía camisa.

—No importa cuando la vea, sigue siendo demasiado para una sola persona —Aomine arrugó un poco el ceño, de verdad que no sabía a donde iba a parar todos los kilos de comida que el pelirrojo ingería.

—Hum… —Kagami suspiró y se removió— Suéltame ya, no puedo cocinar así —se quejó, ladeando el rostro para ver al chico de orbes azules.

Daiki simplemente le miró y sonrió ligeramente para extender la diestra y robar un pedazo del milanesa de pollo, de las que ya estaban listas y la comió sin pena.

— ¡No comas así! —amonestó Kagami, amenazándolo con su espátula de metal.

—Eres un escandaloso —Aomine puso los ojos en blanco y bostezó—. De cualquier forma, está bueno.

—Por supuesto que está bueno, ¡soy yo quién cocina! —sonrió Kagami con orgullo y volteó el último pedazo de milanesa que faltaba por freírse. Tal parecía que ya se había acostumbrado a tener al moreno pegado a su cuerpo mientras seguía cocinando, porque no se volvió a quejar, simplemente se reacomodó.

Y Aomine sintió como el cuerpo alto del pelirrojo entraba bien en sus brazos, y eso que los dos eran casi de la misma altura y masa muscular. De alguna forma ellos dos se amoldaban a la perfección.  
Decidió quedarse callado y observar como Kagami seguía cocinando con esa sonrisa que hizo luego de que le halagó de forma aparentemente desinteresada. Realmente al peliazul le daba igual el esfuerzo que hicieran las personas, él no era que soltara halago tras halago por mero orgullo, pero esta vez no pudo evitarlo, además no es como si fuera a hacerlo diario. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en respirar el aroma de Taiga; ese que no era humano, pero ni de vampiro ni licántropo. Era un aroma extravagante, una esencia salvaje, aunque elegante. Y no supo en que momento terminó quedándose dormido encima del pelirrojo.

A Kagami se le escurrió una gotita de sudor y le saltó una venita en su sien de una minúscula irritación cuando sintió el pesado cuerpo del peliazul recargarse más en su espalda; giró la vista y se dio cuenta que estaba dormido con la nariz pegada a su hombro, haciéndole cosquillas.

—Eres un completo Ahomine —masculló con una sonrisa cálida, porque la "molestia" se le pasó al darse cuenta que el rostro del peliazul se veía tan relajado, al fin dejó de estar a la defensiva y dejó de parecer que sufría en sueños.

Suerte que terminó de freír todas las milanesas y mucho antes ya tenía picada la ensalada y demás cosas con las que acompañaría la comida. Incluso había hecho jugo para tomar.  
De modo que con todo el cuidado que su tacto tosco el permitió, se dio la vuelta rápidamente para impedir que el peliazul terminara cayéndose y lo abrazó, pasando sus manos por el torso ajeno. No se movió después porque se quedó embriagado respirando el olor ajeno, ese que olía a la humedad del bosque; salvaje y libre.

—Idiota, despierta ya, no podremos comer así —dijo Kagami, alzando la voz, fingiendo enfado a la vez que removió el cuerpo ajeno.

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un suspiro en sueños y los brazos de Aomine volvieron a abrazarle con fuerza, empujándolo contra la barra. Qué bueno que la estufa ya estaba apagada, sino seguramente el pelirrojo se quemaría.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que puedas dormir así?! —exclamó Kagami, impacientándose porque el otro chico seguía inmune a sus palabras, hasta empezaba a creer que lo hacía a propósito y como sabía lo fastidioso que podía ser el ajeno, lo empezó a creer. Por ello, terminó empujándolo para librarse.

Sin embargo, los sentidos de Aomine le alertaron de ello y haciendo gala de sus geniales reflejos, despertó y jaló del brazo al pelirrojo, sin evitar la caída, causando que este cayera encima de su persona, pero sin ser golpeado por el suelo.

—Hey, Bakagami, ¿no te han dicho que no debes tirar a la gente para despertarla, hah? —Aomine frunció el ceño.

Por otro lado, el pelirrojo se quedó mudo por la posición en que cayó; sus piernas quedaron acomodadas a cada lado de la cadera ajena y sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del peliazul. Y este último le tenía sujeto de la cintura. ¡¿Qué clase de caída había sido esa para terminar quedando en esa posición?! Sí, sí, a la hora de la hora, Kagami era realmente un dotado sexual, pero en momentos espontáneos y "normales" como estos, parte de su naturaleza vergonzosa se hacía presente.

— ¡¿Y qué a ti no te han dicho que no debes dormir encima de la gente y más cuando están cocinando, heh?! —replicó Kagami, con irritación e hizo ademán de incorporarse.

—Oh, vamos. No fue tan malo, después de todo soy yo —Aomine impidió que el otro se incorporara y sentándose con el otro todavía montado en su regazo, lo jaló para abrazarlo a la vez que sonreía arrogante y coqueto.

—Idiota presumido —resopló Kagami, dejándose abrazar y acomodándose mejor—. Y te equivocas, fue todo lo contrario —le provocó, viéndole con un gesto arrogante.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Aomine le sujetó de la barbilla, con un gesto desafiante e irritado.

— ¡Sí, Ahomine! —exclamó Kagami y sonrió de forma torcida para empujar al peliazul otra vez y en esta ocasión se acomodó entra las piernas de este.

— ¡Hah, tú, Bakagami! —pero Aomine no se lo tomó a mal, simplemente sonrió con desdén y golpeó los glúteos ajenos con sus pies por la posición de ahora, mientras le sujetaba de la cabeza, así como jalaba la ropa ajena.

— ¡Cabrón! —gruñó Kagami, sonrojándose al sentir aquel roce en sus glúteos, forcejeando para soltarse de los brazos ajenos. Y entre más se movía, más sentía como el pecho desnudo del lycan le causaba un cosquilleo en su estómago por cada roce.

—Vaya, estás tan rojo como tu cabello, Bakagami —le molestó Aomine con una sonrisa fastidiosa, jalándolo para apegarlo más en contra suyo y así admirar mejor el rostro ruborizado del chico.

— ¡Cállate, Ahomine! —reprochó Kagami y al notar que el otro volvería a abrir la boca para decir quién sabe qué, lo jaló de la sudadera para plantarle un beso.

Daiki se sorprendió un poco, porque como estaban las cosas, no pensó que el pelirrojo tomara la iniciativa, pero tal parecía que ese chico lo seguiría sorprendiendo siempre. Y gustoso, enredó sus dedos en las hebras rojas ajenas para corresponder al ósculo.

Sus labios se movían de forma sincronizada y ferviente, de forma lenta, pero profunda. Las lenguas de ambos todavía no hacían presencia, porque no eran necesarias… aún. El nexo era bastante sentimental y las caricias no se hicieron esperar mientras seguían besándose, comiéndose ahora prácticamente; ese sería su almuerzo.  
Las manos de Kagami recorrieron el pecho desnudo del moreno, como si estuviera memorizándolo entre sus dedos y mordió el labio inferior impropio; en consecuencia la lengua del peliazul penetró la boca del otro chico, buscando dominancia en el beso de forma apasionada. Pero la lengua del pelirrojo le devolvió la exquisita y húmeda pelea, haciendo que el aire en los pulmones de ambos empezara a extinguirse maravillosamente, causando jadeos en los dos.

Debido a que en esta ocasión Taiga estaba acomodado entre las piernas ajenas, se empujó más hacía enfrente, causando que las entrepiernas de los dos se rozaran accidentalmente, haciéndolos gruñir. Pero Daiki no se quedó atrás, para nada y se dio la vuelta para dejar ahora al pelirrojo contra el suelo.

—Para ser alguien vergonzoso, no tienes una pizca de inocencia —dijo Aomine de forma gutural y una sonrisa de suficiencia, pues la excitación empezó a hacerse presente y como no, si ese condenado pelirrojo era realmente candente.

— ¿Quién dijo que lo era? Tú solo sacaste tus conclusiones —repuso Kagami con una sonrisa felina. En estos momentos no había ni rastros del chico vergonzoso de hace unos minutos.

—Realmente eres un tigre, Kagami —la forma en que Aomine lo dijo, hizo sentir orgulloso al pelirrojo.

Los ojos de Taiga le vieron con un brillo insano de necesidad y sentimiento, que dejaron mudo al moreno. Y como las palabras volvieron a ser innecesarias, retornaron a besarse.

Esta vez, las manos del moreno se metieron dentro de la camiseta ajena y acarició ese bien formado abdomen, pellizcando el ombligo de este que hizo que Kagami soltara un pequeño gemido ahogado, estremeciéndose y sus manos rasguñaron ligeramente el pecho moreno haciendo gruñir al lycan.  
Los dos chicos sonrieron entre el beso, haciéndolo más pausado, sin quitarle la pasión al asunto, con sus lenguas presentes.

Con este maravilloso desarrollo, la comida incluso se les olvidó y ni notaron que Alex se había pasado por ahí por algo de agua, misma que decidió no interrumpir y dejar a la pareja ahí, yéndose con una sonrisa.

La rubia estaba feliz, pero de cierta forma, ahora le preocupaba Tatsuya.

* * *

Ese día, era de noche y la luna de este día estaba en cuarto menguante, que lograba iluminar varios pasillos y las calles de la ciudad de Londres, justo cuando ciertos chicos iban caminando ahí, despreocupados de que serían alrededor de las once y media y en estos tiempos, salir a esa hora era un tanto peligroso; pero se trataba de Kagami y Aomine, así que estaban bien.

El moreno iba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero aun así expresando relajación por cada poro, vistiendo una camisa sin mangas de color azul más claro que su cabello, de la cual tres de los botones iban desabrochados, dejando ver el paisaje que era su pecho con esos pectorales. Un pantalón negro y unos botines militares del mismo color hacían juego también; su atuendo era bastante fresco, sin importar el viento que corría por el otoño.  
Y el pelirrojo por otro lado, iba vistiendo un jeans color beige, acompañado de una camiseta roja y sobre de esta una camisa de mezclilla celeste de mangas cortas, además que su collar con el anillo relucía. Su calzado eran un par de zapatillas de deporte, un estilo más casual que el del lycan.

— ¿Por qué demonios tardamos tanto en llegar, Kagami? —cuestionó Aomine de mala manera, resoplando con impaciencia. Ya llevaban como veinte minutos caminando y como él era alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a moverse a velocidad mundana, pues esta salida no le sentó tan bien.

—Solo faltan unas cuadras más —respondió Kagami, viéndole de reojo y luego frunció el ceño—. No se te ocurra transformarte —le advirtió.

—No me digas que hacer, Bakagami. Además, si ya estuviera transformado, desde hace mucho hubiéramos llegado —le echó en cara Aomine con una mueca de prepotencia.

—De ninguna manera —zanjó Kagami, ahora viéndole y es que sabía que sí el otro se transformaba, sería cargado y no era ninguna nena para eso. Tenía orgullo—. Si tan impacientado estás, no hay necesidad que sigas acompañándome, Ahomine.

Todo esto se dio, porque ahora que el pelirrojo estaba completamente sano, había decidido ir a ver qué tal estaban Kyoshi y Riko desde aquella vez, sin embargo, Daiki no iba a dejar al humano salir solo de noche, porque ahora que había empezado su aceptación por sus nuevos sentimientos hacía Taiga, ese lado protector estaba saliendo. Y aunque sabía que el pelirrojo no era alguien débil, no podía evitarlo, así como tampoco evitaría hacerlo.  
Aomine chasqueó la lengua y se dio media vuelta, tomando por sorpresa al pelirrojo que no creyó le tomara la palabra, e iba a replicar, cuando notó como el primero le quitó el seguro a una motocicleta. Qué suerte que una cuadra atrás acababan de pasar ese bar y sobre todo porque esa belleza de máquina se veía perfecta.

—Si no podemos usar mi velocidad para ir más rápido, usaremos a esta nena —Aomine sonrió victorioso, teniendo un aspecto sumamente sexy al estar montado en dicho transporte. No pasó ni cinco segundos cuando encendió la moto bajó la mirada asombrada del pelirrojo, cuando el dueño de dicha máquina hizo aparición y que por su aspecto, daba facha de ser el líder de alguna pandilla. Pero Aomine no le dio importancia y con su mismo gesto de arrogancia, puso en marcha la motocicleta hasta llegar a donde el humano.

— ¡¿Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo, Ahomine?! ¡¿Robar una moto?! —regañó Kagami, una vez el peliazul llegó a su lado.

—Deja de quejarte, no seas aburrido —ordenó Aomine con diversión y ladeó el rostro para ver mejor al pelirrojo—. Anda, sube. Te enseñaré lo divertido que puede ser viajar conmigo, así que muéstrate agradecido.

— ¡No lo digas como si me estuvieras haciendo un favor, idiota! —Kagami le miró con irritación, pero no se negó a subirse en la famosa motocicleta al ver a los tipos ya reunidos que sacaban armas para que les devolvieran el transporte; no les temía, él era alguien poderoso, mas no quería problemas.

—Sujétate bien, Bakagami, no queremos que te caigas —dijo Aomine con el tono coqueto y sujetó las muñecas al humano para jalarlo contra su espalda y así enrollar parte de los brazos impropios sobre su cintura.

—Ya sé cómo debo montar una moto —bufó Kagami, pero no se quejó, ¿por qué debería de hacerlo? Si la cercanía del licántropo era gratificante—. Huh, parece que te quieren hacer competencia —añadió, al ver de reojo hacía atrás a los mismo tipos montándose en otras motocicletas.

—Están a siglos de superarme. Yo soy el mejor —alegó Aomine como si fuera obvio, con una sonrisa egocéntrica.

—Perro que ladra no muerde, Ahomine. Mejor deja de hablar y demuéstralo —le provocó Kagami, sonriendo traviesamente.

Daiki le miró de reojo y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Ese lado del pelirrojo como le gustaba.  
No dijo nada más y volvió a poner en marcha la motocicleta diez segundos antes de que los otros tipos empezaran a moverse también.

Y la carrera comenzó.

Taiga sonreía de oreja a oreja del mismo modo que el peliazul, quien iba más rápido del límite permitido en aquella zona de la calle, pero siendo como era, eso le valió pepino. Los otros tipos estaban alcanzándole, puesto tampoco se quedaban atrás mientras les gritaban una sarta de amenazas y groserías, que aunque al principio hicieron enfadar al pelirrojo, luego les ignoró y se concentró en el paisaje que apenas y se podía ver por la velocidad.  
Cambió su visión a sus brazos, que estaban enrollados contra el torso de Aomine y sintió un maravilloso cosquilleo en su piel, lo cual le hizo sonreír cálidamente y sus ojos brillaron; esa expresión fue vista por el lycan desde el espejo de la motocicleta haciéndole sentir complacido, sonriendo de igual forma.

Pasó de ser un momento de simple acción y ahora en la adrenalina un sentimiento más se unió, haciendo todo más intenso.

No obstante, la burbuja que solo Kagami y Aomine eran capaces de crear se rompió cuando un balazo resonó en el aire, como advertencia. El segundo se puso alerta de manera discreta, porque aunque sabía ni con balas serían capaces de alcanzarlo o hacer que se detuviera, tenía al pelirrojo expuesto por ir en la parte de atrás.

—Desgraciados —les gritó Aomine con burla y una expresión bastante sádica, girando el rostro para que vieran en sus ojos la amenaza de que no dudaría en matarlos si se pasaban de listo, pese a que inicialmente él tuvo la culpa. Pero el licántropo siempre hacía lo que quería— Agárrate fuerte, Kagami —repitió nuevamente y apretó el acelerador, inclinándose un poco más adelante.

— ¡Hey, Aomine, espera…! —exclamó Kagami al darse cuenta de lo que el peliazul pretendía.

A diez cuadras más adelante, estaban transitando un par de camiones de carga y el moreno seguía avanzando pese a que el semáforo estaba en rojo. Era una fortuna que no los hubiera visto algún policía o estarían en problemas… igual estaba seguro de que Aomine no se detendría.

—Heh, te dije que soy el mejor, ¿recuerdas? —inquirió Daiki con exceso de confianza y continuó metiendo velocidad, de tal modo que el viento los golpeaba firmemente a la cara, alborotando sus cabellos.

—Eres un completo idiota —gruñó Kagami con una sonrisa. No tenía miedo, realmente no lo sentía y se abrazó más al torso ajeno con la vista fija en los camiones que al estarse cruzándose, solo les dejaban un mísero espacio para pasar por ahí.

El peliazul cerró los ojos unos segundos al sentir el ahora fuerte abrazo que el pelirrojo le dio, encantado y tratando de no desconcentrarse. Finalmente, sonrió de forma un tanto sádica y esquivó los demás carros de la calle, ignorando los pitidos de queja, todavía con los otros bribones persiguiéndolos. Vio como uno de ellos les apunto como la pistola, pero hacía la llanta.  
Fue en vano, porque Aomine la esquivó y les dedicó un gesto engreído y superior, irritando a ese grupito. Eso causó que los balazos empezaran a llegar, de forma lenta por la zona y hacía la motocicleta por ahora nada más.

—Están a un millón de años para superarme, bastardos —siseó Aomine y entonces, aceleró sacando todo el potencial de la motocicleta y logró pasar justo a tiempo entre los dos camiones, que solo un segundo después, cerraron el paso.

Así lograron quitarse a los otros que les perseguían y Kagami no hizo más que ver hacía atrás con un par de risas.

—Tú estás realmente mal de la cabeza, ¿sabías?

Aomine le miró de reojo y acentuó su sonrisa, a una picara.

—Heh, ¿y ahora que lo has notado te volviste a enamorar de mí, Kagami?

—Idiota —Taiga se enfurruñó y trató de ocultar su sonrojo al acercar su rostro a la espalda ajena por unos segundos. Momentos después, sonrió—Como sea, la casa de Hyuuga está a dos cuadras a la izquierda, en las vías abandonadas del tren —señaló con un gesto de la cabeza.

—No me trates como si fuera tu chofer —espetó Aomine, fingiendo molestia.

—Tú eres quién se dispuso a manejar, no es mi culpa —Kagami puso los ojos en blando.

—Es cierto, hacer esto tiene sus ventajas —la sonrisa que Aomine le dedicó al pelirrojo, hizo que su corazón se derritiera cual chocolate caliente. Luego una de sus manos fue a acariciar las del mundano que le sujetaban su cintura, entrelazando suavemente los dedos.

—Fija tu atención en la calle al manejar, Ahomine —amonestó Kagami, avergonzado ligeramente.

—Soy un licántropo, mi atención no es tan simple como la humana —Aomine hizo un gesto socarrón.

Kagami le fulminó con la mirada, sintiéndose un poco ofendido, puesto él era un humano. Y de repente, tuvo una idea, por lo que sonrió confianzudo.

—Pues, si ese es el caso… —se inclinó y le dejó un beso cariñoso en la mejilla al peliazul, de forma lenta— Ha valido la pena el viaje —susurró.

Ahora fue el turno de Aomine para sorprenderse por ese gesto tan abierto y demostrativo. No se lo esperó y por ello, se avergonzó breves segundos. Realmente, con el pelirrojo los momentos tiernos y porque no decir románticos o cursis, le salía natural y eso que él no era del tipo de hombre así. Pero ahí estaba.

—Por supuesto que lo ha válido, Bakagami.

El pelirrojo sonrió victorioso al notar la vergüenza ajena, pero no dijo nada más y se apretó contra su cuerpo.

* * *

 _ **Asdjdsaljdaskldsklasd, 7u7.**_

 _ **Dioses, como me emociono al escribir el desarrollo amoroso de estos x'D. Y como notaron, este capítulo fue más calmado y lleno de amorts, huehue, así que disfrútenlo mientras se pueda(?).**_

 _ **¿Qué piensan sobre Himuro? eue**_

 _ **Bueno, espero me puedan dejar sus opiniones al respecto del capítulo y pues sí lo que les dije se cumple, mañana les publicó otro cap x3.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos! Y aquí les dejó el Spoiler de todos modos :3**_

— ¿A dónde se supone que iremos? —demandó saber Aomine, como si fuera el mandamás, haciendo molestar un poco a cierto alfa pelinegro.

—A un prado que está a ciento setenta kilómetros —respondió Riko—. Antes no turnábamos para llevar a Kagami-kun —añadió como quien no quiere la cosa y sonrió discretamente.

— ¡Eso no…!

— ¿Te cargaban? —Aomine enarcó una ceja, burlándose, pero mitigar un poco el aire de celos que embargó al imaginarse a otros tocando o cargando al pelirrojo— Vaya que eres un bebé.

— ¡No es así, imbécil! —exclamó Kagami, ruborizándose ligeramente.

—Nosotros simplemente dejábamos que Kagami nos montara, nada grave —intervino Kiyoshi, palmeando la cabeza del pelirrojo.

El aludido chico farfulló quejándose y se apartó la mano del castaño.

—… —Aomine ya ni se burló, sencillamente frunció el ceño y les miró sin gracia. No le gustaba para nada imaginarse la escena, una donde el pelirrojo iba montado en un licántropo como si fueran caballos y aun así este se negaba a que lo cargara— Vale, entonces, Kagami, no usaremos la motocicleta —chistó sin más con una sonrisa algo macabra.

— ¡No, Ahomine, rotundamente no! —Kagami se alertó, leyendo todo en la mirada el peliazul, por eso no quería se enterara de los pequeños "aventones" que sus otros amigos licántropos les daban, pues haría algo como esto.


	17. El Amor a Colores ll

_**Asdasdasds, ¡jelou! :3**_

 _ **Aquí vengo toda feliz a dejarles otro capítulo más de esta historia, asldjasljdsaklas. ¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios, los amo!**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten el capítulo y saludos especiales a** Zhena Hik **, mujer, como amo tus comentarios xD, asdasdas *inserte corazón rosado y gay*.**_

 _ **Y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico e incoherencia narrativa uvu.**_

* * *

La mayoría de la manada ahí presentes en la "casa" de Hyuuga se mostraban desconfiados, pero más que nada, escépticos cuando la presencia y olor de Aomine fue captado por todos, porque, ¿quién no lo conocía? Sobre todo porque la mayoría de ahí, eran desterrados de hace más o menos un siglo y medio, era obvio que conocía al licántropo que formaba todavía parte de la Unión Milagrosa. Por eso, ¿cómo confiar en ese tipo? Sin embargo, no hicieron nada porque Kagami estaba con él y de todos modos, aunque hubieran querido hacer algo, ¿en verdad iban a ganarle a uno de los seis grandes? También había que ser realistas.

— ¡Kagami, que gusto verte! —saludó Kiyoshi, él único que se mostró amigable hasta con el peliazul, mostrándoles una amable sonrisa.

— ¡Kiyoshi, ¿cómo han estado?! —Kagami le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa y se acercó para darle un medio abrazo— Siento mucho lo que pasó aquel día, yo…

—Mah, mah, Kagami-kun, ¿qué cosas dices? —Riko apareció y le palmeó la espalda con una sonrisa— Sino fuera por ti, no estaríamos vivos ahora —le sonrió agradecida. Ella tampoco se mostró tan reacia por la presencia de ese moreno salvaje.

—Bueno, fue Alex la que hizo todo, yo solo…

—Ya, Kagami, deja de culparte —habló finalmente Hyuuga, dándole un zape y le sonrió—. ¿Dónde habías estado? No pude darte las gracias debidamente por tu ausencia.

El pelirrojo se estaba tallando la parte de su cabeza donde fue golpeado amistosamente, porque si le dolió, aunque no sé quejó. Luego sonrió de igual forma.

—Ah, pues me quedé en casa de un… amigo —contestó Kagami, señalando con la vista al peliazul.

Aomine estaba como a tres metros de donde estaba el humano, con sus brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, en una actitud desinteresada, pero obvio que toda su atención estaba en el chico de ojos rubís. Percibía bastante el lazo de camaradería que había entre los licántropos esos y su chico humano. Por ahora estaba bien mantenerse a raya de todos esos sujetos, le daba igual se lo veían de buena forma o lo que pensaran de él, de todos modos estaba ahí solo para acompañar a Taiga.

—Cuando te refieres a tu amigo, ¿hablas de él? —Hyuuga señaló con la mirada al peliazul, mostrándose ceñudo. Parecía desconcertado y por supuesto que desconfiado.

—Cálmate, Hyuuga —masculló Kiyoshi con una sonrisa suave, posando su diestra sobre el hombro del mencionado chico—. Es obvio que si es amigo de Kagami, no puede ser mala persona —agregó como quien no quiere la cosa. Y es que si bien conocía al moreno, así como sabía su origen, además de recordar todavía el día en que fueron atrapados y desterrados, era capaz de darse cuenta del cambio en la expresión del peliazul, añadido el hecho que también recordaba lo sucedido en Japón cuando llegó dándoles ayuda.

—Pero, Kiyoshi… —Hyuuga le miró sin entender y nada conforme. Pero más que sentirse rencoroso, era desconfianza y como buen líder que era, siempre debía mantenerse alerta para cuidar a sus camaradas.

—Confía en mí —Kiyoshi le miró y extendió su sonrisa, viéndole de forma cariñosa.

Ese gesto hizo al lycan pelinegro refunfuñar en voz baja, desviando la mirada ligeramente, ignorando el cosquilleo que le dio en su estómago.

Ciertamente, a Kagami no le sorprendía la actitud de la mayoría ahí, porque para él era lógico, teniendo en cuenta el modo de ser del peliazul.

—Sí, bueno, él es mi a…

—Kagami es muy cercano a mí, eso es todo —dijo Aomine, sin que nadie le pidiera su opinión e interrumpiendo al peirrojo, pasando su brazo alrededor del cuello ajeno para abrazarlo con brusquedad mientras sonrió.

Ese gesto fue capaz de inundar el ambiente de un aura diferente, dejando a los demás licántropos ahí sorprendidos. Era obvio que esos dos no eran solamente amigos.

—No te cuelgues de mi hombro así, idiota —Kagami frunció el ceño, intentando apartarse del peliazul, pero este no le dejó. Más que nada, eso se le hizo algo vergonzoso, por la forma en que todos le miraron, como sorprendidos.

Kiyoshi sonrió como si nada pasara luego de unos segundos.

—Bueno, estábamos por empezar a jugar y justamente nos hacían falta dos jugadores, ¿gustarían unirse?

—Oh, por supuesto que sí —Kagami sonrió ampliamente con emoción y como percibió la mirada incomprensiva del peliazul, dijo otra vez: —Basquetbol, ¿te unes?

—Ah, no estoy interesado en juegos mundanos, son aburridos —expresó Aomine con un resoplido desganado y soltó lentamente al pelirrojo.

—Te aseguro que no lo son, empleándolo entre licántropos —repuso Kiyoshi, tan amable como siempre.

— ¿O es qué te da miedo perder en algo que nunca has jugado? —se burló Kagami, divertido y desafiándolo.

—Ja, yo soy el mejor, Bakagami, un juego tan simple no es nada para mí —Aomine le sonrió con prepotencia.

—Entonces, demuéstralo jugando, Ahomine —dijo nuevamente Kagami, sonriendo ligeramente irritado por la actitud presumida del otro.

Los otros chicos lobo veían la pequeña pelea entre el otro par de chicos con cierta sorpresa inesperada, pues parecían un par de niños.

—De acuerdo, entonces vámonos —Hyuuga llamó la atención a los demás del grupo.

—Tal parece que traes motocicleta esta vez, así que creo podrás seguirnos el ritmo, ¿no? —habló ahora Izuki, un muchacho bastante serio, pero que realmente era alguien bromista y buena persona; su cabello era un poco largo de color negro como ojos negro cenizo.

—Sí, supongo… —Kagami asintió.

— ¿A dónde se supone que iremos? —demandó saber Aomine, como si fuera el mandamás, haciendo molestar un poco a cierto alfa pelinegro.

—A un prado que está a ciento setenta kilómetros —respondió Riko—. Antes no turnábamos para llevar a Kagami-kun —añadió como quien no quiere la cosa y sonrió discretamente.

— ¡Eso no…!

— ¿Te cargaban? —Aomine enarcó una ceja, burlándose, pero mitigar un poco el aire de celos que le embargó al imaginarse a otros tocando o cargando al pelirrojo— Vaya que eres un bebé.

— ¡No es así, imbécil! —exclamó Kagami, ruborizándose ligeramente.

—Nosotros simplemente dejábamos que Kagami nos montara, nada grave —intervino Kiyoshi, palmeando la cabeza del pelirrojo.

El aludido chico farfulló quejándose y se apartó la mano del castaño.

—… —Aomine ya ni se burló, sencillamente frunció el ceño y les miró sin gracia. No le gustaba para nada imaginarse la escena, una donde el pelirrojo iba montado en un licántropo como si fueran caballos y aun así este se negaba a que lo cargara— Vale, entonces, Kagami, no usaremos la motocicleta —chistó sin más con una sonrisa algo macabra.

— ¡No, Ahomine, rotundamente no! —Kagami se alertó, leyendo todo en la mirada el peliazul, por eso no quería se enterara de los pequeños "aventones" que sus otros amigos licántropos le daba, pues haría algo como esto.

—Alégrate, viajarás en primera clase, Bakagami. Y no te estoy preguntando si quieres —expresó Aomine, acentuando su sonrisa, acercándose peligrosamente al pelirrojo.

—No se demoren, nosotros ya nos vamos —dijo Hyuuga, con una gotita de sudor cayendo de la sien ante la escena, ¿desde cuándo el peliazul ese cambió tanto?

—Vaya que son unos niños esos dos —masculló Riko en un suspiro y negó.

—De alguna manera no me sorprende eso —Izuki se veía serio, simplemente porque estaba pensando en alguna broma ocasional con sus juegos de palabras.

La manada de siete licántropos salió corriendo de aquel túnel que terminaba en una parte boscosa de la ciudad y ahí se transformaron para empezar a correr, dejando al otro par de chicos ahí, peleándose.

Hasta que Aomine hizo uso de su excepcional fuerza y rapidez de lycan para dejar inmóvil al pelirrojo contra la pared y convenciéndolo a besos.

Al final, un Kagami acalorado terminó trepado en la espalda de un peliazul eufórico en forma licántropo, mientras corrían por el sendero.

* * *

Alex salió corriendo de su laboratorio cuando escuchó y sintió el olor de Tatsuya acercarse a la casa, para luego oír como la puerta se abrió, cerrándose segundos después. Habían pasado dos días desde que el vampiro no estaba en casa y aunque ella sabía bien que el vampiro pelinegro no necesitaba que se preocuparan por él, porque no corría ningún peligro, de todos modos lo hacía. Y sobre todo, porque se daba una idea de las cosas.

— ¡Tatsuya, al fin has vuelto! —canturreó Alex con una sonrisa y se lanzó para abrazar al muchacho con fuerza.

—Sí, Alex, no me estaba fugando —Himuro le correspondió el abrazo y sonrió calmadamente.

—Taiga ha estado preguntando por ti desde que despertó —masculló Alex, separándose del chico, viéndole con perspicacia discreta.

Fue como si el rostro del vampiro cobrara cierto brillo al oír eso, pero solo muy poco, porque su mirada inexpresiva no cambió.

—Me da gusto que esté bien —la voz de Himuro sonó tranquila nuevamente.

No obstante, a Alex no podía engañarla, por lo que le vio frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

— ¿Vas a contarme por qué has estado lejos de Taiga, sobre todo cuando te mostrabas así de preocupado?

Himuro suspiró y se le borró la sonrisa. Pasó a caminar para sentarse en uno de los lujosos sofás de la sala.

—No me necesita ahora, Alex, ahora ya no es alguien que… —no continuó hablando, porque la rubia le miró con gesto serio y preciso— Muy bien, de acuerdo… No lo soporto.

— ¿A Daiki? —quiso saber Alex, sin embargo, solo fue una finta, porque ella ya se daba una idea.

—No, bueno…, si estuviera o no con Taiga, él sencillamente no me agradaría —aclaró Himuro con seriedad y frunció solo un poco el ceño—. Es solo qué… no puedo ver como Taiga está con él; quiero su felicidad más que nada, pero no puedo aceptar el cambio de nuestra relación. Yo no quiero dejarlo, Alex —él pareció atormentado un poco con la idea. Y es que era así; no quería ser una de las causas de sufrimiento para el pelirrojo, pero era inevitable que sus celos no aparecieran, porque amaba al chico, aunque solo fueran "como hermanos". Su instinto posesivo despertó al darse cuenta que el ojirojo estaría con alguien más—. Yo no quiero dejar a Taiga y antes de que ese sentimiento se agrande más y me provoque hacer cosas nada adecuadas, prefiero alejarme de él —esta vez, Himuro le miró a los ojos.

 _Ya me lo temía_ , pensó Alex y suspiró.

—Te estás apresurando a las cosas, Tatsuya. No deberías huir de eso.

—Más que huir… lo hago para no interponerme en su felicidad, Alex. No es fácil para mí ver ese tipo de relación… —Himuro desvió ligeramente la vista tras recordar el ambiente que se formaba cuando su hermano estaba cerca del peliazul; era algo que ni con ellos dos se formaba al hacer el amor y darse cuenta de eso, dolía. No podía ignorarlo, sencillamente no podía. Antes creía que no habría problema, porque siempre supo ellos no nacieron para ser pareja, a pesar de que empezaron a comportarse como una luego de que su sed de sangre despertó y en consecuencia, nuevos sentimientos aparecieron poco a poco— Por supuesto que no quiero alejarme de Taiga, pero a este paso, si sigo cerca de él… No voy a descansar hasta que él me elija a mí —finalizó con solemnidad. Más que hacerlo sonar como una explicación, eso último sonó bastante firme.

La mirada de Alex se mostró comprensiva y negó lentamente.

—Sé que no quieres poner en aprietos a Taiga, pero te estás olvidando de un detalle, Tatsuya.

—Alex, por favor, no lo digas… —Himuro tenso la mandíbula. Claro que ya sabía a qué se refería la rubia y eso era que el pelirrojo también le amaba; quizá no de la misma forma como empezaba a ver al licántropo peliazul, pero sí tenía sentimientos hacía él. Lo sabía y trataba de hacer caso omiso a eso para bajar la idea en su cabeza de luchar por su hermano, porque no era imbécil, con su don sabía bien que no podía ganar.  
Sin embargo, también era consciente que el destino no está tallado en piedra y qué no siempre los que tenían aquella unión, se quedaban juntos.

—Si vas a hacer lo que me estás diciendo, por lo menos díselo a Taiga, no te vayas así como así —dijo Alex, viendo de forma suave al vampiro.

—Pero todavía no —Himuro se incorporó—. Todavía no termino de pensar, Alex. Lo que te dije es lo que llevo pensado hasta ahora, no mi decisión final —confesó.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Tatsuya, tú… ¿estás considerando luchar por el amor de Taiga?

—… Ahora mismo estoy luchando para que mi egoísmo no me haga interferir en su felicidad —contestó Himuro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Porque parte de él entendía y sabía que lo mejor era dejar así las cosas, pero su otra mitad se negaba rotundamente entregarle a Taiga a alguien más.

* * *

El cabello escarlata de Kagami estaba alborotado por la tremenda carrera que se había dado el peliazul entre la majestuosa noche, pasando por los árboles con una velocidad tan fuerte que casi ahogaba.

—Llegaron al mismo tiempo, eres realmente rápido, Aomine —observó Kiyoshi con aparente impresión, terminando de acomodarse solo sus pantalones, puesto los llevaba sujeto en sus zarpas mientras corría, del mismo modo que los demás.

—Era lógico —dijo Aomine con un tono superior, inclinándose un poco para que el pelirrojo bajara de su espalda de un salto.

—Kiyoshi, no le subas más el ego a este idiota —aconsejó Kagami.

—De todos modos no necesito los halagos, ya sé que soy el mejor —dijo Aomine nuevamente como si fuera obvio.

—Hah… —Kagami suspiró con irritación.

Hyuuga simplemente estaba tenso, del mismo modo que Izuki, Koganei y Tsuchida; Mitobe solo parecía preocupado y estaba callado.

—Ya, chicos, se preocupan demasiado —habló Riko ahora con una sonrisa; ella se había ido a poner su ropa escondida entre la sombra de los árboles.

—Es cierto, relájense —Kiyoshi llegó y les palmeó la espalda a cada uno con sus grandes y pesadas manos, mientras sonreía tontamente.

— ¡¿Por qué estás…?! ¡Deberías irte a vestir escondido en los árboles, Ahomine! —exclamó un Kagami avergonzado al ver como el peliazul deshizo su transformación, quedando completamente desnudo ahí, con los demás.

—Eres un escandaloso, Bakagami —bufó Aomine despreocupadamente, sin importarle dejar al aire todo su cuerpo y ahí mismo se puso los pantalones—. No me esconderé, porque no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme.

— ¡…! —Hyuuga le tapó los ojos a la castaña, fulminando con la mirada al peliazul, es decir, siendo hombres le daba igual, pero entre ellos había también una mujer.

Kiyoshi simplemente se empezó a reír.

— ¡No se trata de eso, idiota! ¡Ten algo de educación! —repitió Kagami, pero aunque lo dijera, sus ojos no podían evitar recorrer el cuerpo ajeno con la mirada, claro, tratando de no bajar más allá del ombligo.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —inquirió Aomine con una sonrisilla coqueta al percatarse de que el humano lo comía con la mirada y dándole igual que tuviera espectadores al dejar claras sus insinuaciones.

— ¡No! —Kagami se sonrojó al sentirse descubierto y porque recordó que no estaban solos y resoplando incoherencias desvió la mirada y caminó para alejarse dejando al peliazul sonriendo burlón.

—No puedo creer que Kagami se haya hecho amigo de alguien como él —masculló Koganei con una gotita de sudor cayendo de su sien.

—Kagami es un chico con muchas sorpresas en su interior, como una piñata —espetó Izuki con una sonrisa.

—No tiene lógica esa comparación, ni gracia —dijo Koganei, viendo raro el pelinegro.

— ¡De acuerdo, dejen de perder el tiempo, chicos! —Riko les llamó la atención dando varios aplausos situándose en el centro del prado.

La luna menguante daba cierta luz al lugar, que era bastante amplio y con los árboles que lo rodeaban parecía un enorme cuadrado.

— ¿Cómo estarán los equipos? —quiso saber Hyuuga, acercándose a la castaña, seguido de los demás.

—Como esta vez tenemos a un jugador más —empezó Riko, viendo hacía el peliazul con calma—. Hyuuga, irás con Izuki, Koga y Kagami-kun —ella sonrió—. Teppei, tú con Mitobe, Tsuchida y… Aomine —finalizó.

La respuesta del peliazul fue solo fruncir el ceño y cruzarse de brazos.

—A ver si tardan —farfulló Aomine.

—Por supuesto, seguro nos divertiremos —le respondió Kiyoshi con una sonrisa.

—Yo seré el árbitro —Riko se señaló ella misma con orgullo.

—Deberías serlo tú, Kagami, no podrás ni seguirnos el paso —le molestó Aomine con superioridad.

—Cállate, claro que puedo, idiota. ¿Cómo crees que he jugado con ellos antes? —replicó Kagami con fiereza.

—No tendrás la misma suerte conmigo —le retó Aomine sonriendo provocadoramente.

—Esto no es como esperé al tener a alguien de la Unión Milagrosa haciéndonos compañía —masculló Koganei para sí mismo, pero se quedó callado por la mirada que el moreno le lanzó, porque con ese fino oído, era lógico escucharía.

—De acuerdo, el juego es como todos y los aros están a cada extremo —Riko señaló los árboles más gruesos, que era donde los habían puesto a una altura que era el doble de la normal.

El prado de igual forma, media lo mismo que diez canchas de basquetbol juntas.  
Por eso, para Aomine era sumamente extraño que Kagami antes hubiera podido seguirles el juego, ¿o es que habrían bajado su ritmo?  
Pero lo comprendió todo cuando el partido comenzó. Claro, no debía sorprenderse, después de todos los sucesos que habían pasado… era lógico que el pelirrojo tuviera algo como esto.

Daiki sonrió al ver el salvajismo que estaba despierto en Taiga en pleno juego, ¿a estas alturas de verdad la mayoría ahí pensaba en este chico como humano? Porque la rapidez con que se movía el pelirrojo dejaba mucho que desear, claro que no era tan veloz como él, puesto en un "uno a uno", no le ganaba ni en sueños. Aun así, Kagami le estaba siguiendo el ritmo, aunque tampoco es como si los igualara, después de todo, ellos eran licántropos.

—No importa cuanto lo vea, no me acostumbro a los saltos de Kagami —dijo Hyuuga con una sonrisa.

Kagami había logrado hacer varios clavados, que el peliazul no impidió, ¿por qué para qué negar que se quedó admirándolo? La altura de la canasta bien era de seis metros, lo que quería decir que el pelirrojo logró saltar una medida considerable.

—Es un humano realmente fuerte —secundó Kiyoshi con una sonrisa.

Aomine se mantuvo callado; jugaba más que nada individualmente, claro, hasta que la presencia del castaño licántropo le hablaba y de alguna forma… logró que hiciera pases. ¿Quién diría que terminaría jugando con otros de su especie de esta forma? Nunca antes se lo imaginó, porque no quería compañía en lo más mínimo, por eso ni se molestó en hacer amistad con nadie, además, todos en el mundo humano eran desterrados por crímenes. Que no es que Aomine fuera alguien libre de pecado, pero no le apetecía ser como esos perros salvajes.  
Sin embargo, la realidad lo golpeó, porque mientras seguía jugando, pudo darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estuvo todo este tiempo. Y además, él era un licántropo, por supuesto que necesitaba el compañerismo de una manada, por más que la soledad llegara a gustarle, él necesitaba camaradas. Y es que nunca nadie nacía para estar solo en el mundo.  
Al principio del juego se mostró huraño, por supuesto, pero tal parecía que con Kagami ahí, pudo unirse poco a poco, no completamente, pero si lo suficiente para volver a sentir un poco el calor que una manada da.

Ah, ahí estaba otra vez el pelirrojo, llevando la luz a su vida. Y eso hizo que el corazón de Aomine se llenara de una profunda y sincera felicidad, haciéndolo sonreír.  
Justo en ese momento, Kiyoshi le dio un golpecito a Hyuuga para que notara la expresión del peliazul.

—Ahí puedes ver que Aomine no es el mismo —dijo con una sonrisa, solamente moviendo los labios, sin usar su voz.

En respuesta, Hyuuga simplemente miró unos segundos esa expresión, pero no dijo nada más y continuaron el juego.

Como eran licántropos, era lógico que su resistencia era muchísimo más alta que un simple mundano y además el juego era bastante agresivo y salvaje, tal como les gustaba. Por ello, bien jugaron unas cuatro horas a excepción de Kagami; él podía tener muy buen entrenamiento, pero su cuerpo seguía siendo humano, por lo que solo pudo aguantar dos horas y pese a que se estaba sobre esforzando para seguir jugando, Kiyoshi y Riko le frenaron, así que para que no se perdiera el ritmo del juego, la muchacha entró a jugar y el pelirrojo se encargó después de arbitrar a regañadientes.

El juego finalizó como a eso de las cuatro y media de la madrugada, con todos tirados en el prado respirando agitados y riendo o al menos en su mayoría, porque Aomine se mantuvo serio viendo como Kagami convivía con el resto de licántropos ahí.

—Espero no te dañe pasarte tus horas de sueño, Kagami —dijo Kiyoshi.

—No pasa nada, hacía tiempo no jugaba con ustedes y verlos jugar también estuvo bien —Kagami sonrió amplio.

—Uf, necesitamos rehidratarnos, chicos —habló Riko—. Vamos al lago a tomar agua —animó con una sonrisa y luego salió corriendo.

— ¡Vamos, vamos! —prosiguió Hyuuga con una sonrisa, siguiendo a la chica.

—Aomine, no te quedes atrás —musitó Kiyoshi con una sonrisa, viendo al peliazul y luego al pelirrojo.

—Ya los alcanzamos —respondió Kagami, asintiendo y viendo como el castaño salió corriendo—. ¿Vamos, Aomine? —giró su rostro para ver al chico.

El moreno le miró en silencio por casi un minuto. Su cuerpo parecía extrañar más de lo que pensó esa calidez que la soledad no le permitió sentir ni querer sentir y ahora, simplemente no podía negarse. Obviamente que su orgullo no le dejaba demostrarlo como tal y su actitud seguía igual. Pero se incorporó y sonrió al pelirrojo.

—Súbete a mi espalda, Kagami.

—… Solo porque tengo sed y tardaríamos más en llegar si vamos a mi paso —masculló Kagami, frunciendo el ceño y sin más, se subió de un salto a la espalda ajena; sujetándolo de los hombros con fuerza. Se estremeció cuando las manos del peliazul le sujetaron de los muslos.

—Ha sido un buen juego —susurró Aomine sin dejar que el otro chico le mirara el rostro y empezó a correr. En su voz no hubo arrogancia, pese a que su equipo ganó el partido.

Para Kagami, fue grato oír eso y de esa manera de la boca del peliazul. No era como si quisiera cambiarle la personalidad, así le gustaba como era, sin importar que le conoció primero todos los defectos y por eso ahora que iba viendo y conociendo más a fondo sus virtudes, sentía su corazón llenarse de más amor hacía él.

—La próxima semana volveré con ellos, más te vale acompañarme otra vez —comentó Kagami con una sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos y escondiendo un poco la cabeza tras la espalda ajena por la fuerza del viento en la carrera.

—Heh… —Aomine acentuó su sonrisa, sin decir nada.

Pero sí, volvería a salir con Kagami.

* * *

 _ **Sé que estos dos capítulos están cursilones y hacen lenta la historia, pero vamos, siempre se necesita de estos capítulos para darles calma a ustedes y a la trama, porque yo considero todo esto necesario. ¿Acaso no es bonito ver el cambio de Aomine más detalladamente? Adsasldjkasldsa +w+**_

 _ **Me encantaría saber que opinan de este capítulo, asdas :3**_

 _ **Nos vemos luego, ¡los amo a todos y gracias por su apoyo!**_

 _ **Aquí el Spoiler del próximo capítulo:**_

—Y, Kagami —susurró Aomine, moviendo sus labios sin deshacer del todo el beso, viéndose ahora ambos a los ojos—, sea cual sea tu origen, a mí no me importa. Estaré contigo —musitó con firmeza.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se iluminaron y fue como si el lugar se llenara de destellos.  
Realmente Aomine supo darle un buen sustento a la frustración de hace unos momentos.

—Tú también puedes ser bastante cursi cuando quieres, ¿sabes? —apremió Kagami con una sonrisa, sin burlarse, más que nada ese gesto fue confortante y cariñoso, porque hasta le acarició la mejilla.

—… —Aomine sintió una ligera vergüenza por eso, pero no lo demostró y respondió así: —Por supuesto, soy el mejor y tengo mis momentos —y sonrió con presunción.

Kagami resopló y se volvió a inclinar para besar esos morenos labios que tanto le gustaban y que encajaban perfectamente con él.

[…]

—Cálmate, tigre. No creo que quieras tener tu primera vez con salvajismo —espetó Aomine con una sonrisilla provocativa y presumida.

Aunque Kagami se ruborizó unos segundos, sonrió orgulloso cuando dijo:

—Ya te había dicho que yo no soy virgen.

Esas palabras terminaron por romper la cautela que Aomine tenía, ¿quién había sido el maldito que llegó antes que él? No importaba, de todas maneras, ahora que sabía eso, se iba a encargar de dejar huella en ese cuerpo, para que todos se percataran de que ahora le pertenecía por completo y nadie tenía derecho de volver a tocarlo.


	18. Me Hago Fuego

_**Hola 7u7.**_

 _ **¿Qué tal sus semana?, espero que estén bien, lectores míos, que yo ando casi con gripe ;n; sakjdklsaksda, pero igual, aquí les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia, que espero disfruten xD.**_  
 _ **Creo que el título dice mucho, pero pues, ya verán ustedes 1313.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favs!**_

 _ **Disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.**_

* * *

La llegada al famoso lago que estaba escondido en aquel bosque donde la entrada a los civiles estaba prohibida, no les llevó ni cinco minutos. Y más bien, aquella agua cristalina era un río profundo y ancho que se movía lentamente, con la paz de la madrugada.

Cuando Aomine llegó, no demoró en ir a beber agua de ahí utilizando sus manos para servirse y Kagami hizo lo mismo. Todos estaban sedientos, por supuesto, así como sus cuerpos perlaban sudor.

—Agh, no lo soporto. Nadaré aquí —dijo Hyuuga con un suspiro.

—Primero espera que todos sacien su sed —regañó Riko, cruzándose de brazos.

El pelinegro miró a todos con el ceño fruncido, causando que estos soltaran una risita.

—Mah, no seas impaciente, Hyuuga —Kiyoshi le palmeó los hombros al chico, mientras sonreía.

—Podrías irte más adelante, así la suciedad de tu cuerpo no va para nosotros —aconsejó Izuki.

—Ni que se fueran a morir —refunfuñó Hyuuga.

—Izuki tiene razón y yo tomaré su consejo —asintió Kiyoshi con una sonrisa dulce.

Hyuuga desvió la mirada y refunfuñó, quejoso, pero deseaba refrescarse, así que también tomó ese consejo, haciendo caso omiso de que estaría en un lugar más apartado que el resto, bañándose desnudo y con Kiyoshi… Sacudió la cabeza y frunció más el ceño.  
Alfa y beta se separaron como quince metros de todos, resguardados en la sombra de los árboles y la tenue luz de luna, que apenas iluminaba algo ahí mismo. Pero gracias a su visión de lycan podían ver todo sin preocupación alguna.

— ¿Ya no estás molesto por la presencia de Aomine? —preguntó Kiyoshi con curiosidad, quitándose el pantalón, dejando desnudo su cuerpo y se lanzó al río. Tal parecía que en aquella zona era más profundo.

—No confío en él, Kiyoshi, aunque sea amigo de Kagami —respondió Hyuuga y se quitó el pantalón del mismo modo para meterse al agua, quedándose lo más lejos posible del castaño.

—Lo sé. Pero no necesitas estar tan tenso —observó Kiyoshi y con una sonrisa pequeña, se acercó al pelinegro para sujetarle de los hombros, como si pretendiera darle un masaje.

—Tch, no estoy tenso, no es necesario que hagas eso —Hyuuga intentó hacerse un lado, pero la sonrisa del castaño lo dejó sin hacer nada, es que, ¿cómo negarse a una sonrisa así de bonita y cariñosa? Sobre todo porque se trataba precisamente de ese chico.

—En estos momentos, de nada sirve guardarle rencor a la Unión Milagrosa, Hyuuga —susurró Kiyoshi, haciendo la presión contra los hombros ajenos, más suave, delicada, como si fuera una caricia.

— ¡Ya lo sé! —exclamó Hyuuga en un gruñido irritado, haciendo lo posible para que el castaño no le viera la cara o notaría el pequeño rubor que subió por sus mejillas al darse cuenta del cambio de "intenciones" en el masaje— Ha pasado un siglo y medio, no soy imbécil para seguir con lo mismo —intentó separarse para no hacer más íntimo aquel momento, no porque no quisiera, pero… era vergonzoso y no sabía ni cómo actuar.

El lycan de cabellos castaños le miró la espalda con cierto asombro, pero volvió a sonreír de manera divertida y cariñosa.

—Cuando estaba a punto de morir en Japón…

—No saques ese tema ahora —regañó Hyuuga, mirándole mal. De solo recordar cómo estaban de heridos los chicos y el miedo que sintió porque podría perderlos, se estremecía; aunque la sensación de pánico que embargó su corazón al tratarse del castaño, fue otra cosa que cuando vio a la chica lobo. Es decir, se preocupó por ambos, pero de forma diferente.

—No te alteres —Kiyoshi dio un apretón más en los hombros ajenos—. Lo que quiero decir, es que esa vez me sorprendió mucho ver como Aomine defendió a Kagami.

— ¿Lo defendió? —ahora sí, Hyuuga mostró sorpresa y giró su rostro para ver al castaño— ¿Aomine defendió a un humano? —parecía imposible de creerlo.

—Sí… a Kagami le mordieron y Aomine le extrajo la ponzoña —explicó Kiyoshi, omitiendo el tema de la súper agilidad que el pelirrojo adquirió en aquel momento—. No pensé que lo fuera a hacer, ver eso de Aomine luego de todo lo que se dice de él en todo el submundo…

—Eso significa, ¿qué Aomine fue quién los salvó entonces? —inquirió Hyuuga, con el gesto serio ahora, como si estuviera reprochando.

—Ciertamente, si él no hubiera llegado esa noche, seguramente estaríamos muertos —farfulló Kiyoshi sin perder el ánimo.

— ¡¿Y por qué esperaste tanto para decírmelo, idiota?! —gruñó Hyuuga, ahora separándose del tacto ajeno con brusquedad, viéndole molesto.

—Porque no lo hubieses creído y tu reacción fuera peor que la de ahora —Kiyoshi le sonrió con ternura.

—Es por eso que te odio —bufó Hyuuga, desviando la mirada y apartándose para nadar lejos.

Kiyoshi suspiró. Sabía que esas palabras no eran ciertas realmente, pero no evitaba que parte de su pecho doliera con eso, aun así continuó mostrando su sonrisa y se sumergió al agua también.  
Pero como el líquido era cristalino, pudo ver muy bien el cuerpo desnudo del pelinegro nadar con el ceño fruncido y eso le hizo sonreír.  
Hyuuga lo hubiera pateado de no ser porque estaban algo lejos, pues se percató que el otro no le quitaba la mirada de encima, haciéndolo avergonzar. No era alguien que le diera pena bañarse con sus amigos, pero tratándose del castaño, todo era diferente y sintió la necesidad de taparse, algo ridículo.

Todavía seguía molesto con la confesión de Teppei, era cierto, no lo hubiera creído y quién sabe cómo hubiera reaccionado, tal vez hasta hubiera creído que Aomine era el originario de todo eso, porque a sabiendas como era, no sería sorpresa que este dañara a los de su propia especie, como ya venía haciéndolo con los neófitos de lycan que se creaban cuando no podían controlarse otros y terminaban mordiendo a un humano sin tener la delicadeza de siquiera de matarlos.  
Antes Daiki no era tan sanguinario ni cruel, incluso parecía amigable cuando no estaba desempeñando su trabajo como miembro de la Unión Milagrosa, aunque igual era un cabrón.  
Hyuuga recordaba bien la sorpresa que llegó a todo el submundo cuando el rumor sobre que Aomine Daiki, de la Unión Milagrosa llegaba al mundo humano para vigilar mejor. Sin embargo, muchos decían que él fue desterrado, ¿por qué? Era ahí donde más rumores crecieron como si fuera un hormiguero saliendo de su nido por comida.  
Por supuesto que muchos no bajaban de un idiota a Aomine por hacer ese trabajo, porque era bien sabido los cambios que tenían las especies de La Noche una vez eran condenados en el mundo humano.

Y por todo lo que Junpei ya había oído, era notorio que Daiki ahora era más cruel y sádico, además de que veía a todos los desterrados como basura, creyéndose superior. Y creía que el peliazul era así. Por eso de verdad que el sorprendió mucho el verlo llegar con Kagami y luego las palabras de Kiyoshi., que más que molestarse por el hecho de que le ocultó el detalle ese, estaba molesto porque parecía que le decía todo eso para "defender" a Aomine, y así dejara de desconfiar de este. Hyuuga suspiró. Bueno, no podía cambiar eso del castaño, siempre era amable y siempre estaba planeando algo.

Tal vez por eso también le gustaba.

* * *

Resultó que al final, la manada de licántropos se fueron de ahí tras pasar una hora y media revoloteando y bañándose también, haciendo parecer la madrugada como si fuera pleno día en una playa. Seguramente Kagami también se hubiera ido al mismo tiempo que ellos, de no ser porque Aomine se durmió reclinado y sentado contra un árbol luego de que también se metió a nadar. No lo quiso despertar, porque le encantaba verlo dormir ahora que se mostraba tan relajado. Por ello, los demás le dejaron y se despidieron para quedar de verse otra vez la próxima semana. Así que también se sentó a su lado, poniéndose su camisa sobre la espalda de forma superficial, por el sereno, aunque no sentía tanto frío debido a que la temperatura del cuerpo de Aomine le llegaba un poco y era suficiente para que se sintiera cómodo.

Eran alrededor de las cinco y media, ya del viernes y no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera. Sin embargo, no podía dormir no solo por estar viendo al peliazul, sino porque ahora que estaba en la quietud de la madrugada en ese lugar tan tranquilo, fue inevitable que no se pusiera a pensar en muchas cosas.

Una de ellas, era que desde hace dos días, Himuro no se apareció por la casa y aunque Alex le dijo que fue a entregarle la medicina a Hyuuga, este en ningún momento le mencionó nada, por lo que fue fácil suponer que la rubia le estaba ocultando algo. No era la primera vez que eso sucedía, desde niño siempre se daba cuenta que habían cosas que Alex omitía no solo a él, también a su hermano, cosa que cambió cuando este cumplió los quince años, puesto empezó a incluirlo en varios asuntos que para Kagami seguían siendo desconocidos. Siempre trató de ignorar eso, aunque parte de él se sentía un poco excluido, ¿por qué no podían decirle nada? Alex siempre le decía que porque era muy pequeño aún, pero Himuro solo era mayor por un año, ¿o tenía que ver las especies? Pero no lo entendía. Es decir, era consiente que habían temas de adultos que no necesitaba saber, mas el hecho de que a alguien contemporáneo de su edad si estuviera enterado y él no, daba mucho qué pensar.

Kagami era despistado, pero vivir con eso siempre, hizo que finalmente se diera cuenta que había algo que todavía no sabía cómo confirmar bien. Y eso era el hecho de lo que Alex y Himuro ocultaban no era un tema precisamente de adultos, sino era algo que ellos no querían que específicamente él se enterara. ¿Y qué podría ser?, ¿por qué el afán de no decirlo?, ¿tan grave era?, ¿o tenía que ver con sus padres? Esto último era lo más seguro, porque para Taiga todavía seguía siendo un misterio todo, ya que más de una ocasión preguntó a Alex como eran sus progenitores, pues suponía estos le dejaron a su cargo de los otros dos, sin saber realmente lo que eran, es decir, vampiros. Y no creía que ellos hubieran sido el "alimento" de la rubia. Ella le había dicho que simplemente lo encontró en la orilla de la calle, dentro de una canasta con una nota mientras había salido en la noche.

Cuando se hizo más grande, el pelirrojo pidió ayuda para querer encontrar a sus padres, al menos para saciar su curiosidad, ¿por qué sus padres lo abandonaron?, ¿no lo querían? Él quería averiguar en los registros de los hospitales o algo, pero se le fue negado el hecho. Y después de tanto insistir y ver que no tenía caso, lo dejó. Aunque la curiosidad seguía ahí, sobre todo cuando sus dotes de cazador salieron poco a poco y se dio cuenta que no era como todos los humanos.  
Él tenía algo diferente. Por eso es que podía hacerle frente a los vampiros y hombres lobo sin necesidad de armas, al menos, cuando la adrenalina le llenaba el cuerpo como cuando mató a ese neófito experimentado—con ellos sus probabilidades de ganar sin un arma eran nulas— o la noche de luna roja. En esos momentos, no supo ni cómo se veía, ni qué estaba pasando, solo era consciente de que su humanidad desapareció por esos momentos, no se sentía humano en lo más mínimo. Y ahora que pensaba en eso, una pequeña inseguridad apareció fugazmente, ¿quién era él?, ¿cuáles eran sus orígenes?, ¿qué era?, ¿por qué era diferente? Antes no le dio tanta importancia, pero dado todo lo que había estado pasando, no podía retener esa curiosidad, ese interés y no podía evitar sentirse preocupado.  
Sinceramente, se sintiera diferente antes o no, le daba igual, porque Alex y Himuro lo aceptaban así y su relación no cambió en nada. La diferencia ahora es que, ¿con Aomine sería igual? Por supuesto, Taiga no dependía de otros para ser seguro de sí mismo, solamente esa minúscula parte de miedo que apareció de repente por lo desconocido, le hizo pensar en eso. Sin embargo, también estaba seguro de que el peliazul lo quería, porque se lo dejó bien claro cuando despertó, además de que incluso ya había visto la diferencia de él con un humano luego de la luna roja, pues estuvo presente. Así como también, estuvo ahí, luego de que su hermano le mordió y creía que era un vampiro.

Esos recuerdos hicieron sonreír a Kagami y los pequeños pensamientos negativos que aparecieron por los instantes de miedo que sintió con todas esas preguntas sin respuestas, desaparecieron; eso no era algo por lo que debería preocuparse, ya lo tenía claro.

— ¿En qué tanto estás pensando, Bakagami? —preguntó Aomine, quien llevaba más de quince minutos despierto y el pelirrojo ni cuenta se dio de que lo estaba mirando.

— ¿Eh? —Kagami se sobresaltó ligeramente y le miró, aunque después sonrió ligeramente— Pues en lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, solamente.

— ¿En qué especialmente? —cuestionó Aomine, frunciendo el ceño. Hubo algo en la mirada del pelirrojo que le alertó un poco.

—Pues… —Kagami frunció los labios y se rascó la sien, no era bueno expresándose con palabras, sobre todo por su falta de tacto— En quiénes serían mis padres como para que yo sea tan diferente.

— ¿Te preocupa lo que piensen por ser diferente? —Aomine enarcó una ceja, descontento y resopló.

—Claro que no, idiota —Kagami frunció el ceño y le miró unos segundos, para luego ver el cielo que empezaba a teñirse de un suave color naranja porque el amanecer estaba cerca—. Es solo qué me desagrada el desconocer algunas cosas —aclaró—. Desde bebé he estado con Alex y Tatsuya; ellos son mi familia. Pero me da desconcierto no saber mis orígenes, sobre todo porque no es normal que un humano sea tan fuerte, siendo realistas.

Daiki le vio fijamente con el gesto neutro. Se daba la idea de porque desde bebé siempre estuvo con la vampira rubia, porque esta misma se lo dijo, pero tampoco podía abrir su boca, aunque notaba bien el pequeño brillo de frustración del pelirrojo.

—Le das mucha importancia, Kagami.

—No es eso —replicó Kagami, irritándose un poco y suspiró—. Tal vez ni caso le haría a todo esto, de no ser porque siento que algo me están ocultando —resopló—. No me gusta que me oculten cosas —suspiró nuevamente.

Esa última oración golpeó en la cara al peliazul, porque él sí estaba ocultándole varias cosas. Cosas que sentía la necesidad de decírselas, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo ahora.

—Seguramente no tardarás en saberlo, ¿no crees que habrá algún motivo para eso? —Aomine se mantuvo sereno, cruzado de brazos.

—No lo había pensado así… —susurró Kagami, haciendo un mohín de frustración y suspiró, relajando la expresión.

—Idiota, seguramente ellos lo hacen porque deben hacerlo, no porque quieran. Tú mismo has dicho que son tu familia, no lo harían para herirte —espetó Aomine con el ceño fruncido.

Kagami se le quedó mirando fijamente; era la primera vez que veía ese lado del peliazul, cosa que le hizo sonreír ligeramente.

—Hablas como si tuvieras experiencia, ¿no crees? —era obvio que así era, porque también sabía que el peliazul tenía cosas que no le había contado.

—Tsk, agradecido deberías estar porque me moleste en darte consejos —amonestó Aomine con desdén. Aunque luego le miró a los ojos y suspiró, ahora mismo más que nada, sintió la necesidad de contarle todo lo que venía cargando, pero se le hacía tan pronto. Era inevitable que lo siguiera ocultando, mas algo le impedía hablar todavía; tal vez era el hecho de que no quería arriesgarse a confundir más al pelirrojo siendo que este tenía memorias olvidadas, como le contó la rubia. Debía esperar— No te preocupes por eso, en algún momento vas a saber todo lo que quieres.

— ¿Y eso aplica para todo, Aomine? —inquirió Kagami, mirándole a los ojos, era obvio que se refería a él.

—Sí, aplica para todo —Aomine le sonrió cortamente y luego, jaló al pelirrojo que estaba sentado al lado suyo, para así darle un beso pausado, haciendo que un chasquido resonara en los labios de ambos.

Kagami sonrió entre el beso y correspondió, inclinándose más hacía el peliazul. Bueno, era justo, además tampoco le había dicho algunas cosas al otro chico, como por ejemplo la relación que tuvo con Tatsuya y algunos otros detalles. Pero en parte, era mejor así, ir lento, para así consumirse de forma más febril, memorizando cada detalle y momento en ambos. No había prisa.

—Y, Kagami —susurró Aomine, moviendo sus labios sin deshacer del todo el beso, viéndose ahora ambos a los ojos—, sea cual sea tu origen, a mí no me importa. Estaré contigo —musitó con firmeza.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se iluminaron y fue como si el lugar se llenara de destellos.  
Realmente Aomine supo darle un buen sustento a la frustración de hace unos momentos.

—Tú también puedes ser bastante cursi cuando quieres, ¿sabes? —apremió Kagami con una sonrisa, sin burlarse, más que nada ese gesto fue confortante y cariñoso, porque hasta le acarició la mejilla.

—… —Aomine sintió una ligera vergüenza por eso, pero no lo demostró y respondió así: —Por supuesto, ser genial es saber tener mis momentos —y sonrió con presunción.

Kagami resopló y se volvió a inclinar para besar esos morenos labios que tanto le gustaban y que encajaban perfectamente con él.

Toda la preocupación que llegó a sentir con sus pensamientos sobre las dudas de su nacimiento, se fueron al olvido en el momento en que el peliazul introdujo su lengua en la boca ajena, profundizando el contacto y aunque el beso se percibía pasional, tenía un toque de ternura. Parecía como si Aomine estuviera diciéndole con sus ósculos " _no me importa lo que seas, te quiero_ " y probablemente esa era la intención. Y Kagami le devolvió los mismos gestos con intensidad, como si fuera fuego que abrasaba todo a su paso con sus sentimientos.  
Era así, para el lycan, todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora o las inseguridades que sintió al principio y todo, ahora parecía que no estaban ahí más, solamente estaba centrado en el pelirrojo.  
Cuando el aliento de los dos se combinó, jadearon y un fuego completamente diferente, los quemó desde lo más hondo de sus venas para brillar en sus miradas al conectar ambos orbes.

Este deseo que sentían era nuevo para los dos; si bien no eran vírgenes, este sentimiento era algo que les caló lo más hondo de su alma y fue como si se desnudaran con la mirada. Lo que ahora querían era obvio para ellos, su cuerpo lo pedía, su alma lo gritaba, quería aferrarse a aquella mitad que tanto tiempo estuvieron esperando y buscando sin saberlo.  
Aquella mitad con la que no solo encajaban complementándose, sino que también era capaz de romper todas las barreras que pudieran tener, despertándolos de un porrazo para regresarlos a la realidad.

Fue entonces, cuando Aomine se dio cuenta de algo.

La sanación de su corazón y de él mismo, no es que dependieran de Kagami en sí, más bien, él solo fue su motivo para querer estar bien. Porque el pelirrojo era deslumbrante, era la verdadera luz que mucho antes siempre buscó para quitarle la soledad a su ser.  
El mismo Aomine fue quien decidió dejar todo atrás de forma subconsciente para poder de verdad ser el mejor y estar al lado del pelirrojo, porque las llamas de su alma supieron decirle de alguna forma " _es él_ ", pero que ese saber brotara y se hiciera ver, no fue fácil. Muchos años de dolor y sufrimiento se lo impedían. Y aun así, por el humano había sido capaz de replantearse muchas cosas.

Kagami fue como un demonio para Aomine al principio, por todas las cosas que estaba siendo capaz de despertar y mejorar en su persona, lo estaba absorbiendo y él no quería, se negaba rotundamente porque todavía vivía atrapado en el pasado, ya que en el mundo no había habido algo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle interesarse. Pero con Taiga no era simple deseo, era un hambre diferente que le daba al ver al pelirrojo, querer verlo, querer conocerlo… Quererlo para él mismo. Era como si no fuera él mismo, se sentía poseído por ese tonto chico de cabellos escarlata.  
Su unión era inevitable, por eso toda su resistencia fue inútil.  
Y ahora, Kagami era como un ángel para él. Si bien no dependía de este en el significado estricto de la palabra, pero fue el mismo pelirrojo que lo salvó de la oscuridad, de cierta forma. Ya había aguantado un siglo de odio y resentimiento, seguramente su corazón no podría aguantar más así, lo rescató sin querer; pero cuando la luz llegó a la razón del peliazul, este permitió que se extendiera.

Por eso, Aomine sabía que el hambre que sentía, no se conformaba con esto para satisfacerse, quería más de Taiga, más, mucho más de él…

Los ojos del pelirrojo le miraron atentos cuando se encontró acorralado contra el tronco de aquel gran árbol, porque sentía lo que ambos necesitaban; esa necesidad de consumir sus almas en un único acto.

Aomine era para Kagami algo intensamente peligroso, cuando lo miró bien, luego de que curaran sus heridas, fue como si contemplara una espada tan filosa que no solo hería a todos al cortarlos, sino se hería el mismo a su paso. Por ello sintió aquella adrenalina despertar desde el interior de su ser con solo verlo, era como si el mismo moreno lo estuviera llamando; como cuando una espada demoniaca elegía a su dueño para poseerlo y este se dejaba.  
No obstante, eso solo era la fachada, solo era el cascaron. Porque el peliazul no era un demonio, más que herir, parecía querer proteger y herirse a sí mismo por eso; era como la tierra, firme y protectora, que además daba vida a más en su interior y calidez. Un lugar estable para que el fuego imparable que era el pelirrojo pudiera avanzar sin dejarlo atrás nunca. Los dos eran consistencias firmes.

Cuando lo conoció, fue como si su vida cobrara intensidad y parecía tan admirable y lejano, que el deseo de querer estar a su lado pasó a intensificarse en los momentos que volvieron a compartir juntos. Pero también, Taiga sentía la necesidad de querer proteger al peliazul.

El tiempo no era una excusa para ese tipo de atracción, porque era inevitable todo. Porque incluso aunque el corazón de Kagami también sintiera algo más por Himuro—sentimientos que ahora se veían tan lejanos—, eso no fue impedimento para que algo más se desarrollara por completo. Y aunque él no tuviera el mismo dolor que el peliazul, ni las mismas barreras, en su caso era el orgullo lo que quizá no le permitió en un principio ver con claridad todo, dada la actitud que Daiki tuvo al principio.

Pero ahora Taiga sabía lo que Aomine significaba en su vida, ahora terminó de comprenderlo, mientras lo veía a los ojos y pudo darse cuenta que del mismo modo en que pasaba a ser algo necesario en su vida, así era para el lycan con él.

—Kagami… —susurró Aomine con el gesto serio y la voz ronca, pero su mirada trasmitía muchas cosas ahora.

—… —el nombrado chico no dijo nada y jaló la mano ajena para ponerla sobre su pecho, dejando que sintiera sus acelerados latidos, por supuesto, sintiendo el ramalazo de vergüenza por eso, pero era lo que quiso hacer.

—… Realmente sabes hacer cosas profundas —Aomine sonrió con ese tinte arrogante que siempre lo caracterizaba, pero más que nada, esa sonrisa era de felicidad. Le encantó percatarse de lo que provocó en el pelirrojo. Eso terminó de desaparecer los rastros de soledad en su corazón.

—Cállate, idiota, y bésame —ordenó Kagami, ruborizado ligeramente para después jalar de la nuca al moreno y besarle con frenesí.

Aomine sonrió entre el beso y correspondió.

Ciertamente, el momento fue oportuno, porque el sol estaba emergiendo para anunciar el completo amanecer que inundó de luz los árboles y el agua cristalina, así como al par de chicos que estaban besándose contra el césped y pequeñas rocas.  
El amanecer los bañó convirtiéndolos en fuego, como justamente se sentían ambos ahora al acariciarse.

El hermoso sonido de los besos hacía coro con el cantar de los pájaros y la corriente del agua de forma sincronizada y única, así que en ese momento, ese era el mejor lugar del mundo ahora.

Los labios de Daiki buscaron explorar más, así que al romper el beso y recibir una mordida en su labio inferior por parte de Taiga, empezó a besar ese cuello de forma lenta, tomándose su tiempo y enviando descargas eléctricas al cuerpo ajeno, recibiéndolas también. Dejó salir poco a poco su saliva y empezó a morder esa zona curvilínea, escuchando como el pelirrojo ahogó un gemido, sintiéndose complacido cuando este mismo le dejó más espacio para besar ahí.  
Mientras besaba de todas las maneras posibles el cuello de Kagami, dejándole marcas, este último le sujetó del cabello con fuerza, acariciándole estos con cariño.

Era una suerte, que ahora Aomine solo estuviera vestido con un pantalón del mismo modo que el pelirrojo, la diferencia era que ahora este último había estado cubierto con su camisa hace unos minutos por el sereno de la mañana, misma prenda estaba tendida en el suelo, como si fuera una delgada cama que recibía el cuerpo de Kagami mientras empezaba a ser acariciado. Pero no se quedó atrás, con sus manos empezó a recorrer la espalda del peliazul, ese marcade tronco y los pectorales, así como el abdomen tan bien formado.  
Aomine sentía que se estaba volviendo loco con esas caricias tan lentas, gruñó al recibir un rasguño en su espalda baja justo cuando mordió fuertemente el cuello de Kagami.

—Cálmate, tigre. No creo que quieras tener tu primera vez con salvajismo —espetó Aomine con una sonrisilla provocativa y presumida.

Aunque Kagami se ruborizó unos segundos, sonrió orgulloso cuando dijo:

—Ya te había dicho que yo no soy virgen.

Esas palabras terminaron por romper la cautela que Aomine tenía, ¿quién había sido el maldito que llegó antes que él? No importaba, de todas maneras, ahora que sabía eso, se iba a encargar de dejar huella en ese cuerpo, para que todos se percataran de que ahora le pertenecía por completo y nadie tenía derecho de volver a tocarlo.

Un brillo salvaje apareció en su mirada e hizo estremecer a Kagami de pies a cabeza, pero más que sentirse asustado por eso, la emoción le recorrió.

De verdad que estaba ansioso por conocer cada faceta que Aomine tenía por mostrarle.

Y cuando los labios del peliazul devoraron nuevamente los labios de Kagami, este supo que la faceta que descubriría a continuación, sería una realmente placentera y magnifica.

* * *

 _ **Asdkjdsakasdla, no me maten por dejarlo así, pero en serio, jajaja, iba quedarme enorme el capítulo si ponía todo junto y bueno, no me gusta hacer la lectura tediosa para ustedes xD. Además, si hay intriga y algo de impaciencia, lo que viene será delicia pura para ustedes 7u7.**_

 _ **Me encantaría que me dejaran sus comentarios, en serio, porque ustedes son parte de mi motivación para escribir también ^-^.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!**_

 _ **Aquí el Spoiler:**_

—S-sufiente, maldición…, Daiki, mételo —siseó Kagami, mientras sentía como ahora tres dedos estaban moviéndose entre sus paredes del recto y volteó la cabeza para encontrar su mirada con la azul, todavía masturbándole. Sí bien sintió algo de vergüenza por esa petición, su frenesí le hizo olvidarse de aquello, pese a su sonrojo.

—Tengo que prepararte bien, tendrás el pene de un hombre lobo, Taiga —jadeó Aomine, completamente sudado así como el pelirrojo y alzó la cabeza para morderle un glúteo al ajeno, haciéndolo gemir roncamente y luego sonrió cariñoso y vanidoso. Se notaba que tenía confianza y orgullo al hablar de su miembro.

[…]

Muchos decían que en La Noche, las dos lunas que iluminaban ese mundo eran diferentes. Decían que aunque se vieran tan lejanas y redondas, así como brillantes, ellas escondían un secreto que nadie sería capaz de imaginar ni porque vivieran más de mil años y recorriera todo ese mundo.  
Podía ser un mito, o quizá no. O quizá, el verdadero misterio no consistía en que ambas lunas podrían ser diferentes, sino, ¿por qué eran iguales y así parecían representar solo a una de las dos razas que vivían ahí? ¿Qué deberían tener de diferente?  
Algún viejo sabio dijo alguna vez, que el estado de las lunas era el reflejo de la autoridad del imperio.


	19. Arrullo de Estrellas

_**¡Holaaaa! Asdasdasddsa, sé que me tardé dos semanas, pero el fin de semana pasado tuve algo súper-mega importante que hacer, por lo que solo pude actualizar mi otro fic AoKaga UwU. Seguro si este capítulo fuera más corto, me hubiera dado tiempo de editarlo para actualizar, pero como notaran, no es nada cortito, de hecho, es el más largo hasta ahora de la historia, jaja.**_

 _ **De verdad lamento no haber actualizado, sin embargo imagino que con todo lo que viene ahora, seguro serán felices(?).  
¡Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, follows y favs! Ustedes son geniales :3. **_

_**Disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.**_

* * *

Definitivamente, ahora Aomine no se contendría en lo más mínimo y como los ojos de Kagami brillaron de la misma manera que él, supo entonces que le estaba dando completa luz verde en esto y por supuesto que la aprovecharía.

Soltó un gruñido por la excitación que empezó a crecer al contemplar el cuerpo del pelirrojo debajo de él e iluminado por el amanecer; ese perfecto torso musculoso y de tono bronceado que parecía brillar. De verdad que Kagami era alguien deslumbrante.  
Se relamió los labios y volvió a besarle con fiereza, acomodándose entre las piernas ajenas y sintiendo las manos del chico pasearse con desesperación por su espalda. Empezó a jadear cuando Kagami dejó de besarle para morderle los labios, como si fueran comida; los chupaba, succionaba, los lamía con fuerza y mordía, mientras compartían miradas intensas, haciendo el acto realmente sensual. Los miembros de ambos empezaron a palpitar con solo esas pequeñas acciones, por ello Aomine bajó su cabeza para atrapar uno de los pezones del pelirrojo y sin cuidado alguno, lo mordió y jaloneó como quiso, chupándolo de igual manera.

Kagami gimió y se estremeció con ramalazos de excitación, la saliva del peliazul contra su carne fue algo realmente electrizante. Así que alzó su pelvis para chocar con la ajena, friccionándose ambos así y ante eso, Aomine sonrió gimiendo roncamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los ajenos.  
Los jadeos del pelirrojo aumentaron cuando el moreno continuó la misma acción en su otro pezón y sus ahora endurecidos miembros se rozaban con más descaro, estaba sonrojado ligeramente por el calor del momento y ahora no había nada de aquel muchachito vergonzoso y pudoroso. Porque sus manos no se quedaron quietas y las estiró para desabrocharle el pantalón a Daiki mientras este seguía chupándole sus pezones, liberándole la erección.

—De alguna forma… ngh, no me sorprende que no uses ropa interior —jadeó Kagami, respirando agitadamente.

—Ayuda en momentos como este —ronroneó Aomine como un felino con una sonrisa bastante sexy. Mordió con fuerza el pezón impropio a la vez que sus manos también desabrocharon el pantalón ajeno. No se demoró en bajarle la ropa interior tampoco y así ambas erecciones hicieron contacto.

Los dos gimieron con fuerza y la tibieza de su piel paso a ser un incendio.

Taiga sujetó el pene de cada uno con ambas manos para empezar a masturbarse así, sintiéndose complacido al oír los gruñidos de placer que el peliazul empezó a sacar, dejando sus pezones por unos segundos, estremeciéndose también por las fuertes sensaciones del placer y el amor combinadas.  
Daiki comenzó a dejar una serie de besos desde el estómago, rozando sus dientes superiores en esa zona con fuerza, rasguñando la piel del pelirrojo, quien suspiró por la acción y apretó más las erecciones de ambos, porque no podía quedarse quieto y dejar que el lycan hiciera todo, ese no era su estilo. No importaba quien le diera a quién.  
El peliazul succionó con fuerza la piel de abdomen ajeno por aquel apretón, gruñendo y volvió a morderle ahí, haciendo al pelirrojo gemir nuevamente. Este último tuvo que dejar las erecciones porque Aomine continuó bajando y bajando más hasta llegar a su vientre, donde lamió toda la zona, rozando su mandíbula con el vello púbico, cosa que le hizo sentir más cosquillas. Kagami alzó su cabeza justo cuando la mano morena del ajeno le sujetó la base del pene y le sonrió de forma ladina para luego chuparle el glande, apretándolo con sus labios como si inhalara de este.

— ¡Aagh…! —Kagami empuñó sus manos y echó la cabeza hacía atrás al sentir el cálido aliento empezar a rodearle su palpitante erección. Sus ojos buscaron los zafiros con frenesí y no detuvo a sus manos cuando sujetaron del rostro al moreno para guiarle la boca otra vez contra su pene, embistiéndole esta.

Esa acción vaya que tomó por sorpresa a Aomine, seguramente si estuviera con cualquier otra persona teniendo simple sexo, eso le hubiera molestado, porque siempre era él quien llevaba el control a la hora dé. Pero se sorprendió a sí mismo encontrándose más bien divertido y asombrado por lo que el pelirrojo terminó haciendo, ¿a dónde se había ido el lado vergonzoso que en más de una ocasión le mostró? No cabía duda de verdad que Taiga lo sorprendía cada vez más.  
Daiki dio una arcada por la pasión con que fue embestido en su boca y tomó aire lo mejor que pudo, y como venganza, rozó con sus dientes aquella erección y la apretó lo más que pudo con su lengua contra su paladar, sintiendo como el cuerpo del de tez bronceada se estremeció de golpe. _Y yo que pensaba ser cariñoso,_ pensó Aomine, correspondiendo a la mirada del otro chico.  
Pasó a sujetar de las muñecas a Kagami, pero no para quitarse las manos de este, más bien para acompañarlo en los vaivenes, guiándolo de igual forma. Y en el rostro del pelirrojo se formó una sonrisa perversa, que dejaba ver el placer que esas acciones le estaban dando, para luego pasar a una seria, bastante sexy y deseosa que hizo que la erección del peliazul vibrara por atención.  
Joder que la vista que tenía ahora del humano era sin lugar a dudas, la mejor que había visto en todo este siglo de vida en el mundo mundano. Ahora sentía que no podía contenerse más, sintió de pronto una maldita ansía repentina, algo que incluso podía resultar mágico sin lugar a dudas, como si fueran un millón de estrellas fugaces que se movieran dentro de su ser, pidiendo por salir de alguna manera u otra.

Las palabras ciertamente no eran necesarias en estos momentos, parecía que entre ellos, se entendían con las simples miradas, con sus respiraciones. Era como si estuvieran yendo al final del infinito, las sensaciones y emociones que los embriagó se sentían justamente así.

Entonces, Aomine aumentó los vaivenes en aquella felación y Kagami gimió audiblemente, para después quedarse dando gruñidos bajos, como si no quisiera que el bosque lo escuchara disfrutando de la boca húmeda y caliente del licántropo.  
Inclusive el peliazul sintió como el miembro de Taiga tocó su garganta y lo que para un humano normal hubiera provocado más arcadas, él simplemente continuó engullendo y chupándolo como si de verdad quisiera _tragárselo_ como si un vil y buen pedazo de carne fresca se tratarse. Y literalmente lo era, pero él se lo comería de otra manera, claro.

— ¡N-no puedo… agh, espera… hm! —gruñó Kagami con el placer saliendo de su boca como si fuera fuego.

Un fuego que golpeó el rostro de Aomine y se sacó aquel palpitante miembro, deteniendo así el seguro orgasmo que el pelirrojo hubiera tenido sino se hubiera detenido.

—Aún no es momento de que te corras, Taiga —anunció Aomine con una sonrisa entre lasciva y cariñosa, dándole una expresión bastante seductora.

El mencionado muchacho se ruborizó—más de lo que ya estaba por el calor del momento— al oír su nombre de pila salir de aquella hermosa y grave voz. Sintió que su estómago caía a sus pies y luego se elevaba hasta el mismo cielo con las estrellas, porque sí, le encantó como sonaba su nombre de la boca del moreno.  
Y este lo notó, por lo que se relamió sus labios y se inclinó para empezar a besarle desde el vientre, subiendo por su abdomen, pecho—repartiendo más de un beso ahí en línea recta—, cuello, mandíbula, hasta los labios de Kagami, mismos que lo recibieron de forma explosiva, devolviéndole el beso como si eso fuera lo que le diera oxígeno a sus pulmones.  
Aomine apoyó ambas manos en el suelo que tenía un pasto muy corto, a cada lado de la cabeza del pelirrojo para seguir besándolo con ansías, con deseo, con amor y las manos ajenas le recorrieron desde la cadera, hasta el torso para abrazarlo y acariciarle la espalda. Dada la posición, sus erecciones volvieron a frotarse y empezaron a mover sus caderas para buscar más aquel calor que producía la fogata que era ahora su alma. Se movían de forma fuerte, casi salvaje, tanto así que la playera que Kagami puso en el suelo para recostarse ahí, terminó moviéndose y ya no cubría el lugar que debería cubrir.

Eso era lo de menos, porque la verdad, ellos querían más y ahora que estaban empezando, no se iban a detener en lo más mínimo, por nada.

Por eso fue que de un momento a otro, entre el semejante beso que ya los tenía jadeando a ambos, Taiga terminó usando su fuerza corporal para volverse, dejando al moreno ahora debajo suyo. Y Daiki hizo ademán de protestar entre el ósculo, pero el pelirrojo se le adelantó a hablar, no sin antes dejarle una buena mordida en el labio inferior.

—Yo también quiero complacerte…, Daiki —musitó Kagami. Sentía que el corazón podía salírsele del pecho al pronunciar el nombre del moreno, pero era lo que quería hacer y se dejó llevar.

Aomine le contempló como si estuviera admirando una lluvia de estrellas. Se quedó sin palabras momentáneamente, ¿qué acaso no existía un límite para todas aquellas sensaciones de felicidad y placer que el pelirrojo le causaba? Y bueno, era algo de lo que no se cansaría de experimentar.

—Heh, entonces hazlo, _Tigre_ —susurró, alzando un poco la cabeza para depositar un beso casto, pero ferviente sobre la boca ajena y finalmente dedicarle una sonrisita coqueta y por demás complacida.

Kagami no supo porqué, pero eso le hizo avergonzarse un poco. Le gustaba mucho, le enamoraba más la forma en que el peliazul le miraba. Sacudió sus pensamientos y le devolvió la sonrisa.  
Estaba por empezar a bajar en busca de la virilidad contraria, cuando los hábiles brazos de Aomine habían invertido las posiciones con tal rápidez propia de un hombre lobo, que el pelirrojo se quedó sin aire unos segundos; no supo en que momento pasó o cómo que no lo vio venir, pero ahora su posición estaba invertida. Es decir, Daiki seguía debajo de él pero la cabeza de Taiga estaba justo en frente de la virlidad del anterior mencionado y su propia virilidad chocaba contra la boca del moreno. En pocas palabras, era un sesenta y nueve.

— ¡Pero qué…!

—Eres lento, Taiga —Aomine rió entre dientes, socarrón—. Y además, yo también quiero continuar probándote.

Dicho eso, no dejó al pelirrojo tiempo para protestar; le sujetó de sus glúteos, dada la posición de ahora y enterró su boca contra el ano contrario para lamerlo.

— ¡Ngh! —gruñó Kagami, estremeciéndose de golpe y dándole un rasguño involuntario a la pierna del moreno. No era la primera vez que esa zona de su cuerpo recibía estimulo, pero hacía bastante tiempo de que eso pasó, sin embargo el hecho de que fuera el peliazul quien ahora le lamía ahí… Le hizo sentir como si siguiera siendo virgen. Porque aunque no era así, las sensaciones que le llenaron el pecho fue como si estuviera por vomitar arco iris, fueron tan poderosas que su pensamiento empezó a nublarse y ya no entraba nada más que la simple imagen del lycan.  
Y ahora realmente le daba igual quién le daba a quién, solo sabía que quería sentir más al moreno y quería que este lo sintiera a él.

De modo qué, apresó con ambos manos la base del falo de Aomine y se lo metió entero a la boca, succionándolo, haciendo que sus mejillas se ahuecaran un poco por ello. Cerró los ojos como si fuera un delicioso manjar y la verdad es que sí lo era; el sabor del peliazul lo excitó todavía más y lo animó a continuar; seguramente ese sabor se quedaría pegado en su lengua a partir de ahora.

 _¡Oh, maldita sea!_ , pensó Daiki cuando sintió atrapada su erección entre la cavidad oral del pelirrojo, mierda qué se sentía un bendito precoz, como si se fuera a correr en cualquier momento así de rápido si Taiga seguía chupándosela de esa forma. Tanto así, que incluso tuvo que sacar su lengua del orificio anal ajeno para soltar un gruñido. Increíble, _increíble_ era todo esto. Sus caderas incluso empezaron a alzarse poco a poco para embestir con cierta rapidez la boca del pelirrojo.  
Pero Kagami negó y abrió las piernas ajenas, que se flexionaron por inercia, para sujetarse mejor de los muslos contrario y continuar "ensimismado" engullendo aquel pedazo de carne erecta, con una hambruna que resultaba magníficamente perversa.

— ¡Oh, cielos, Taiga, tú… agh! —ahora fue Aomine quien no pudo contener sus gemidos de placer con esa bendita felación que le estaban dando. Se le estaba haciendo difícil concentrarse en preparar al pelirrojo si seguían comiéndole el pene así, joder. Y lo que daría por verle la cara ahora.

Kagami se sintió complacido al oír los gemidos del moreno y continuó, ahora ya no solo engulléndolo y succionándolo, sino también masturbándolo con ambas manos y lamerlo como si fuera una paleta de hielo, dándole suaves mordidas sin lastimar, así como también succionando parte por parte de aquel falo e incluso _acariciarlo_ con su rostro. Seguramente si Aomine hubiera visto eso, hubiera terminado por correrse de una.  
Pero como no era así, ahora como "venganza" por parte del peliazul, hundió su lengua por completo—y dado que era un licántropo, esta era más larga de lo normal— en el orifico anal del pelirrojo cuando este estuvo completamente mojado y masajeado previamente. Y desde donde estaba Daiki, vio y sintió, como Taiga se detuvo para alzar la cabeza y verle. Esa maldita mirada llena de deseo, de necesidad, de ansiedad y que brillaba con ese fulgor que solo entre _almas gemelas_ sucede, derritió lo poco que quedaba de la resistencia del moreno por terminar de aceptar que amaba al humano. Y le correspondió la mirada.

No dijo nada y movió su sinmusculo en aquel agujero rosado al momento en que sintió como su pene volvía a sentir atenciones y los gemidos del pelirrojo quedaban ahogados por las felaciones, pero no importaba, le bastaba a Aomine sentir como ese cuerpo bronceado continuaba estremeciéndose. Y es que a Kagami, lejos de dolerle, se sentía tan bien. No sabía que era, sí bien para un humano que va a tener sexo anal, causaba semejantes dolores que acobardarían a cualquiera, esto se sentía tan diferente, tan inusual. No era _normal_. ¿Acaso tenía que ver con su condición física que era más poderosa y resistente que un humano típico? ¿Por qué su cuerpo ahora incluso se sentía diferente? Y definitivamente esto no le había pasado aquella vez en que Tatsuya lo tomó, en lo más mínimo.  
No obstante, estas eran situaciones diferentes. Parecía que su cuerpo cooperaba demasiado, no se sentía tenso, era como si su cuerpo supiera y hubiera esperado para esto, facilitándole las cosas.  
Y seguramente entre personas humanas, algo así sería inimaginable, pero es que Taiga y Daiki no rayaban en lo normal, además de que no eran humanos o por lo menos, este último lo sabía.

— ¡…Aah! —Kagami sacó de golpe el aire de sus pulmones cuando sintió el primer dedo en su interior y se apoyó en sus rodillas, quedando en cuatro, exponiendo más su entrada. Nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado en una posición tan vergonzosa, su orgullo no se lo hubiera permitido, pero que más daba ahora, si lo único de lo que era consciente era del amor y el deseo que el peliazul le provocaba.

Y Aomine estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía también. No había sacado su lengua de ahí dentro y aun así ingresó aquel dedo sin preocupación, moviéndolo de forma circular. Estuvo así por unos momentos, preparando aquellas sensibles entrañas para lo demás y Kagami ahora continuaba la felación de forma algo lenta, como si también quisiera concentrarse en sentir como el moreno empezaba a abrirse pasó en su interior.  
Los dos sentían que algo en su pecho iba a explotar.

Cuando el segundo dedo entro, las uñas de Kagami se enterraron en los muslos del moreno, puesto seguía sujeto de estos mientras continuaba devorando aquel miembro erecto. Ambos estaban teniendo una gran resistencia para al orgasmo, quizá porque estaban _tercos_ en querer correrse cuando se hubieran unido como un solo ser. Así que era entendible, pero eso no impedía que ambos siguieran difrutando; el ambiente que los rodeaba era pesado, espeso y cálido, uno que solo ellos entendían. Sí bien la lujuria y deseo seguían presentes, de alguna forma estaban en segundo término, porque ahora era el vivo amor el que los movía y creaba sus acciones. ¿Algo cursi para dos hombres rudos como ellos quizá? ¡Pero es que era imposible que no estuvieran así! Además, estaban forjando bien las riendas antes de empezar la verdadera acción. Y es que ellos no tendrían simple sexo salvaje, ellos dos _harían el amor_.  
Y también estaban ansiosos por eso, querían sentirse ya, como su carne se juntaba y hervía como el sol.

—S-sufiente, maldición…, Daiki, mételo —siseó Kagami, mientras sentía como ahora tres dedos estaban moviéndose entre sus paredes del recto y volteó la cabeza para encontrar su mirada con la azul, todavía masturbándole. Sí bien sintió algo de vergüenza por esa petición, su frenesí le hizo olvidarse de aquello, pese a su sonrojo.

—Tengo que prepararte bien, tendrás el pene de un hombre lobo, Taiga —jadeó Aomine, completamente sudado así como el pelirrojo y alzó la cabeza para morderle un glúteo al ajeno, haciéndolo gemir roncamente y luego sonrió cariñoso y vanidoso. Se notaba que tenía confianza y orgullo al hablar de su miembro.

Kagami le miró algo irritado por esa actitud y como venganza, le apretó con fuerza la base del miembro y sonrió complacido ante la expresión de placer del moreno, así como de su gruñido.

—Me importa poco eso, no soy delicado, idiota, ngh…, ah —gimió de nueva cuenta, puesto los dedos en su interior se doblaron, como si estuvieran escarvando en su cuerpo y se estremeció.

—Joder… —Aomine también estaba deseoso de penetrarlo, pero como bien había dicho, no quería lastimarlo. Aun así, su voluntad de resistencia ahora estaba lejos de su cuerpo, porque le bastó para ver la expresión del pelirrojo para sentir que se moría por dentro.  
No podía seguir aguantando más. Y sí con sus dedos sentía como el interior del pelirrojo se amoldaba a sus dedos, así como la calidez que emanaba, no se imaginaba como se sentiría directamente con su virilidad.

De nueva cuenta, Taiga jadeó un poco sobresaltado por la rapidez en que Daiki cambió de posiciones otra vez, haciendo gala de su velocidad de lycan, pero no emitió queja alguna cuando su espalda quedó recostada contra el pasto o la camisa, no estaba seguro de lo que era, solo era consciente de que veía al peliazul y sus piernas por pura inercia, ya estaba abiertas, sintiendo como el otro se acomodaba ahí. Posó sus manos en los hombros impropios y se miraron fijamente.  
Los ojos de ambos brillaban como los astros y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, respirando agitadamente, mientras que sus corazones latían desbocados, pero aún así parecían trasmitir una profunda paz en su interior, como si sus latidos fueran los aleteos de los ángeles. Parecía algo divino incluso.

Las manos de Kagami acariciaron los hombros de Aomine, hasta que llegaron a la cara de este y lo jaló para besarlo de nueva cuenta; lento, pero profundo y aun así el sabor de la necesidad y el frenesí estaban impregnados ahí. Sus lenguas se movían con fuerza, degustando lo que cada boca tenía para ofrecerles, no les importaba que el aliento desapareciera rápido, estaban disfrutándolo y mientras ese ósculo continuaba, volviéndose uno más vigoroso, Aomine utilizó una mano para acomodar la punta de su miembro contra la entrada anal de Kagami de forma lenta. Sintió como este último se estremeció, pero mediante el lenguaje del beso, este le dijo que no se detuviera y lo entendió.

Y en el momento en que el falo erecto de Daiki entró por completo en el cuerpo de Taiga, los dos quedaron desnudos por completo, está vez, ambos podían sentirse tan claramente como si estuvieran viendo un río de agua tan cristalina que el fondo era completamente visible.  
Aquella vista les llenó de asombro y jadearon, deshaciendo el beso.  
Era como si su corazón estuviera abierto y la trasparencia de su alma quedara expuesta para cada uno sin tapujos, sin pudor, sin pena. Se estaban mostrando como realmente era su ser y ellos podían mirarlo incluso con los ojos cerrados.  
Le sensación era poderosa, mágnifica. Las palabras faltaban para describirlo.  
Aomine sintió que no quería separarse de Kagami, y su cuerpo se junto más contra el contrario, mientras que el pelirrojo lo abrazó con fuerza. No se dijeron nada, no hacía falta, ahora solo estaba el lenguaje de los amantes.

Aunque Taiga sintió dolor por aquella penetración, le dio igual, no importaba, porque su cuerpo aun así se amoldó a la perfección con el cuerpo ajeno. Eran justamente dos piezas para estar juntas, lo supieron en ese momento, no se trataba del sentimiento momentáneo producto de la acción u hormonas, no. Esto era algo más, algo que el universo sabía también.  
Y pese a la experiencia de los dos, se dieron cuenta en ese instante que nunca se habían sentido así en toda su vida, para nada. No podían comparar este _sentimiento_ con los que antes llegaron a sentir o sentían.

Cuando las embestidas empezaron, Aomine sentía que podría ahogarse en el placer cuando la humedad y estrechez del pelirrojo le atraparon, recibiéndolo como si fuera un rey lleno de gloria, escuchando los gruñidos y gemidos que Kagami empezaba a soltar. Las uñas de este último trazaron más de una línea en su espalda también, que lejos de dolerle, le encantaron.  
Las marcas de _su_ tigre.  
Kagami echó la cabeza para atrás, sin dejar de abrazar ese cuerpo moreno que se movía con vigor en su interior y con los ojos entrecerrados le miró. Dios santo, ¿cómo era posible que esa maginitud de placer existiera? Sentía que se volvería loco al sentir tan bien el falo contrario moverse en su interior, era como si pudiera tocar el cielo, las estrellas, como si pudiera hacerlo todo.  
Ninguno de los dos se había sentido así de completo, cada poro de su piel lo gritaba.

El bosque resguardaba a ambos, complice del romanciticismo que los dos chicos creaban sin cesar.  
Se dejaban llevar por completo, en el río del placer que luego caía en una cascada y se intensificaba.

Era como estar en un arrullo de estrellas, porque incluso con la lujuria y el deseo presente, en cada embestida, esto resultaba algo celestial, aun si todo se volvía rudo y salvaje, seguirían sintiéndose así, eso era seguro.

—Tu culo… Demonios, es tan apretado…, Taiga, me encanta —susurró Aomine contra la oreja del mencionado, metiéndole sensualmente la lengua ahí, lamiéndole de igual forma.

—Aah…, cállate y solo continua así… ¡ah! —para Kagami era difícil mantenerse en silencio con semejante placer abrumador en todo su cuerpo, que parecía la _heroína_ perfecta en su cuerpo con cada embestida tan limpia y fuerte.

Aomine estaba apoyado en sus rodillas y entonces, deslizó su lengua por toda la extensión del cuello ajeno, dejando más de una succión ahí, mordiéndolo arrancando de la boca de Taiga más quejidos y gemidos que con esa voz que se cargaba, les daba un tono más provocador. Su pelvis chocaba armoniosamente contra el trasero ajeno, siendo succionado de forma adictiva y continua, destapando una corriente tremenda de calor. _Él es mío,_ pensó Aomine y entonces, sujetó las piernas del pelirrojo, justo detrás de las rodillas para levantar ambas, dejando de moverse un momento; las acomodó sobre sus hombros, pegándose más al otro de tal modo que sintió el pene de Taiga tocar su abdomen, y así, volvió embestirlo con profundidad y fuerza más que solo de humano.

A Kagami le recorrió un estremecimiento tan brusco de placer que sintió como si su piel comenzara a quemarse de tan febril que estaba y su boca lo dejó ver, pero tuvo que morderse la mano para no soltar un grito. Porque en esa posición, un punto nuevo fue golpeado y sus defensas murieron.  
Los ojos de Daiki brillaron de plena excitación y regocijo cuando se dio cuenta que había encontrado el lugar justo que parecía tener al borde de locura al otro. Y para nada quería que se privara de soltar todos los sonidos o mejor dicho, gemidos, que eran música para sus oídos, por lo tanto, le sujetó de la mano para destaparle la boca.

—No lo hagas, agh, déjame escucharte —musitó Aomine con una mirada tan seria, pero que trasmitía tantos sentimientos y deseos, que podrían dejar sin aire a cualquiera. Se veía tan hermoso.

Y justamente eso fue lo que causó en Kagami, que le quedó mirando, ¿cómo le hacía el peliazul para tener ese control sobre su persona? Se sentía como una presa, una presa que estaba siendo devorada de la manera más deliciosa y maravillosa posible.  
No era como si eso no le gustara, pero en su instinto, él no era una presa sumisa, esperando solo las acciones ajenas. Claro que el grado de placer que tenía en su sistema le dificultaba pensar y con los sonidos de las embestidas, aún más.  
Sin embargo, le sonrió en respuesta y se relamió los labios provocativamente.  
Quien sabe de donde sacó fuerzas, porque ni él ni Daiki lo supieron con exactitud, pero al final, Taiga empujó el cuerpo del primero mencionado usando sus piernas con una rapidez para nada humana y gracias a los buenos reflejos del peliazul, es que logró acomodarse, aunque no se esperaba esa respuesta.

Ahora, Taiga era quién estaba encima de Aomine, montándolo sin pena alguna, apoyado en sus rodillas y su mirada dejaba ver cierta ferocidad que hizo estremecer al segundo chico de pies a cabeza. ¿De dónde había salido ese salvajismo tan erótico? En un hombre lobo eso era normal, así mismo estaba el moreno, pero la fase de la luna el día de hoy no era precisamente la mejor para ellos y aun así, Kagami estaba deslumbrante ahora, incluso pese a esa aura salvaje, se percibía cierta elegancia en cada lugar de su cuerpo desnudo que estaba a la vista de Daiki ahora. Este quiso darle una respuesta inmediata al pelirrojo, pero sus manos rápidamente fueron atrapadas por las contrarias, que entrelazaron sus dedos y le aprisionaron contra el pasto del suelo.

—Me…, ngh, me toca a mí ahora —jadeó Kagami, inclinándose un poco, pero todavía a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo del lycan.

—Mmgh… —gimió Aomine en contestación de forma provocativa y flexionó sus piernas apoyadas en el suelo, como si fueran un respaldo para el pelirrojo en caso de que lo necesitara ahora que estaba encima de su cuerpo. Segundos después, sonrió ladino— Sorpréndeme.

Taiga le devolvió la sonrisa con seguridad y orgullo, para después ponerse de cuclillas apoyándose con sus pies, sacándose el miembro ajeno de su interior. Daiki le observó expectante, pero impaciente. Entonces, el pelirrojo usó como respaldo las piernas flexionadas morenas para reclinarse en estás y sin todavía soltarle de las manos, se autopenetró, teniendo las piernas abiertas para permitirle la mejor vista al otro.

— ¡…! — _¡oh, joder, por la misma mierda!,_ pensó Aomine, completamente deslumbrado por eso. De no ser porque la luna nueva estaba cerca, hasta se hubiera terminado transformando con todo el calor del éxtasis que llenó todo su cuerpo con aquella imagen que el pelirrojo le regaló. E hizo todo lo posible para no terminar corriéndose ahí, pero su miembro palpitó, resentido.  
No iba a durar mucho tiempo más.

—Hah… ¡mmgh! —Kagami sonrió nuevamente, frunciendo el ceño en una expresión clara de placer y nuevamente se inclinó contra el cuerpo ajeno, otra vez poniendo las manos impropias contra el suelo, entrelazando ambos los dedos.

Y se miraron con provocación, mientras Taiga empezaba a cabalgar sobre la pelvis de Daiki a un ritmo lento, pero preciso y fuerte. No fue difícil volver a encontrar ese punto especial en el cuerpo del primero, puesto el moreno también levantaba un poco las caderas para ayudarle con las penetraciones. Aunque Kagami soltaba muchos gemidos y la voz se perdía sin palabras coherentes, utilizó su lengua para lamerle más de una vez el cuello a Aomine y luego el pecho, escuchando también los gruñidos y palabras que soltaba este ante el placer que le causaba la nueva penetración y la imagen de tener a Taiga autocomplaciéndose.

Ah, seguramente si fuera _luna llena_ , Aomine no hubiera tardado en transformarse y sin duda alguna, le hubiera hecho el amor a Kagami así.

—Mgh, maldito pervertido, aaah… —susurró Taiga contra la oreja ajena. Era obvio que había adivinado los deseos del otro, teniendo en cuenta que la desnudez de su alma seguía y su unión acababa de fortalecerse por completo. No obstante, ahora mismo no se mostró molesto, para nada con esa idea, incluso logró excitarlo más.

—Mira quién lo dice, joder —respondió Aomine y alzó su rostro para atrapar así la boca del pelirrojo y besarlo devotamente, pero con el aire de salvajismo que tenían ahora.

Había pasado del romanticismo a la vulgaridad del acto, pero continuaba siendo un acto pleno de amor, eso dejaban en claro sus miradas.

Pronto, los estremecimientos empezaron a ser más fuertes en ambos cuerpos de los chicos y la sensación de calambre en sus vientres se hizo más intensa. Ya no podían durar más tiempo.  
De modo que Aomine se soltó del agarre de manos para sujetar de la cadera a Kagami y ahora hacer las embestidas mucho más rápidas y fuertes, como solo él podía hacerlas, golpeando el lugar indicado. El humano no hizo más que aferrarse a los antebrazos ajenos y para callar los casi gritos que daba, le mordió el hombro con fuerza que sus dientes se marcaron en la piel, que incluso algo de sangre brotó. Pero esa brusquedad, hizo a Daiki culminar antes de tiempo. Esa bendita mordida le había encantado, maldición y en casi un aullido de placer ahogado que pareció más un ronroneo, llegó al orgasmo primero; y como en esa embestida, los glúteos de Kagami estaban elevados, su parte de su escencia entró y el otro poco salpicó los muslos ajenos sin entrar.  
Pero a pesar de eso, Aomine utilizó su semen como último lubricante y así, dio una penetración final, todavía más intensa que las anteriores justo en el lugar indicado. Y ahora fue Taiga a quién le temblaron las rodillas y su cuerpo se rindió contra el regazo ajeno, embrocándose en este mientras el orgasmo le recorrió de pies a cabeza y su esencia salpicó en el pecho del moreno y parte el suyo también, acompañado de un audible gemido.

Y aunque ahora el cansancio empezaba a hacer gala, cobrándose por todas las energías gastadas, su mundo seguía perfecto. Seguía siendo _divino_ , poderoso y pacifico.  
Ambos eran como un paramo de luz, donde el dolor de su pasado estaba borrado, omitido.  
La oscuridad que una vez Aomine tuvo en todo su ser, ya no estaba, se sentía purificado en el falo del amor de Kagami, en el roce de su piel. Eran como dos almas hechas para ser solo una y que al fin se habían encontrado entre ríos rojos.  
Para el peliazul, era como estar entre las alas de un ángel. Y ese ángel, era Kagami.

Kagami Taiga era _su ángel_.

* * *

Siempre que en La Noche se abría un portal, las dos lunas parecína recelosas y parpadeaban como si con ello dijeran que los vigilaban a todos en aquel mundo, como si ellas fueran las diosas de ese imperio y en algún momento los juzgarían. Como si evaluaran las acciones de cada uno.  
Porque cuando Midorima abría un portal, una de las lunas parecía tornarse azul de tanto que brillaba, pero seguía siendo un tono opaco. Mientras que la otra continuaba normal.

—Está listo, puedes pasar, Akashi.

El mencionado vampiro, asintió en señal de entendimiento y avanzó los pasos necesarios para llegar al portal.

—Vigila todo mientras, Shintaro —ordenó Akashi, siendo las últimas palabras que dijo antes de ingresar al portal.

Viajar através de un portal era un reto. Al menos cuando estos iban de dimensión a dimensión, de mundos a mundos, porque no era lo mismo moverse con portales en el mismo mundo en el que estaban; era algo mucho más fácil. Y es que cuando de ir de dimensión a dimensión—o mundo— se trataba, era como si un túnel se escarvara en el espacio, abriéndose camino para llegar al lugar que indicaba. Solo que las paredes de ese 'túnel' no eran de piedra o cemento, más bien alrededor se podían apreciar como si estuvieran en el centro de alguna lluvia de estrellas fugaces. Mismas que viajaban tan rápido que ni la pupila vampirica o licantropa podía seguirles el camino o siquiera distinguirlas. Y se contaba que quien lo intentaba, su mente sufría un colpaso por la confusión.  
Por eso siempre se debía mantener la mente ocupada en otra cosa, pensando solo al lugar donde querías llegar o hasta eso, si tu mente dudaba de querer ir al lugar a donde ibas, el portal terminaba perdiéndote entre todos los mundos.  
Aunque para Akashi, viajar mediante eso, era algo sencillamente fácil. No había alguien mejor que él para mantener su cabeza fría y seria. No por nada su don era mental.

Cuando el pelirrojo suspiró, aquel camino que parecía infinito, se terminó instantáneamente y delante del vampiro de ojos bicolores se extendió aquella pradera triste y marchita, en la que anteriormente había estado.  
El silencio ahí era mortal y el cielo podría enloquecer a cualquiera con toda la monotonía existente.  
Y aun con todo eso, solo había alguien que había sobrevivido a esa tortuosa dimensión que ni para los vampiros era soportable.

No fue necesario que Seijuro corriera buscando a aquella persona que quería ver, puesto que los ojos rojos de ella le encontraron.

Shiro estaba sentada debajo de un árbol seco, tan triste que incluso podía doler verlo. Daba muchísima lástima ver así a la naturaleza, pero bueno, justamente así era esa dimensión: deprimente al borde que querer vomitar si pasabas más de un día ahí, en soledad.

—Ya no hay escapatoria, Shiro —dijo Akashi de modo frívolo y hasta sombrío, viendo a la vampira enfrente suyo que se hizo la desentendida por unos segundos—. Tú decides sí tu hijo morirá conociendo su historia y motivo de creación o simplemente morirá en la ignorancia.

Los ojos rojos de Shiro miraron al elegante vampiro de cabello rojo claro con recelo, estando a la defensiva.

—No importa lo que hagas, no importa lo que me tortures en esta prisión. Jamás sabrás nada —repuso, firme.

Pero Akashi la contempló con gesto superior durante casi diez segundos.

—Lo sé, Shiro. Yo sé dónde está tu hijo.

La sonrisa tan controladora del vampiro, alertó el instinto de madre de Shiro, mientras las cosas empezaban a tener sentido para ella, porque era obvio que Seijuro no mentía solo para asustarla, él no trabajaba así.

—Y mi deber es acabar con el tabú, con el hijo maldito que acabará con La Noche —finalizó Akashi de forma cruel y calculadora.

No hizo nada más y se dio la vuelta para volver a ingresar a la puerta de aquel portal de luz.

Parecía estúpido que alguien tan inteligente como Akashi Seijuro solo hubiera gastado su energía y tiempo para ir a decirle esas únicas palabras a una prisionera. Mas la verdad era que el vampiro nunca actuaba sin un plan.

Y Shiro no esperó más. Sabía que tenía que hacer todo para salvar a su hijo, a su niño, incluso si todo era una trampa, ella debía avisarle a ella.  
De su cuello colgaba una cadena que tenía como _dijet_ lo que para muchos, sería un colmillo de vampiro, por su tamaño fino y delgado. Pero la verdad era que aquello era, una garra del dedo meñique de la persona que había amado en toda su vida.  
La tomó entre sus manos vampíricas y con esta, se rasgó el antebrazo, dejando que su sangre bañara la garra por completo. Era lo único que tenía para avisar, lo único y debido a que los mundos eran diferentes, tardaría en llegar, pero aun así, ella se aferró a la esperanza.

* * *

Himuro tenía la decisión cerca o mejor dicho, estaba tomada, solo necesitaba un último paso para simplemente hacerla y ya.

Pero sabía que él no podía interferir en la verdadera felicidad para Taiga, no solo porque lo amara y si él era feliz, eso le bastaba, aunque no fuera con él, sino su unión como hermanos también quería protegerlo y verlo bien.  
Aun así, incluso él, que tenía sentimientos en su corazón completamente románticos por el pelirojo, no entendía cómo es que su relación era tan compleja, tan difícil de definir, no era fácil de comprender ni siquiera para Alex o eso es lo que esta le había dicho.

Y es que todo había empezado hace tres años, cuando la sangre de Kagami había empezado a tentarlo mucho más de lo que antes lo hacía. Tanto así, que olerla ya no era suficiente, sino que deseaba saborearla entre su garganta del mismo modo en que un humano necesitaba agua para vivir. Era la primera sangre que lograba tenerlo así de ansioso, ni siquiera en su _otra_ vida había sentido algo así entre todas las presas que provaba y de las que se alimentaba.  
Sería demasiado decir, que Tatsuya se había enamorado por la sangre del pelirrojo. Sonaba absurdo incluso así. Claro que, al tener sexo, esas ansías poderosas de querer beber de este se esfumaban.

Todo era tan raro, pero habían estado felices así durante todo este tiempo.

Y no es como si deseara que Aomine nunca hubiera aparecido, su desagrado por él no era solo por Kagami, sino por el significado que podía tener en la vida de este, no románticamente, sino por su pasado. Porque Himuro no era idiota y su don le había permitido darse cuenta de que ese licántropo peliazul había estado unido con alguien más. Sí bien no era un _hilo rojo_ , esa unión se percibía, no quizá como en el inicio, pero algo había ahí, como si estuviera esperando a salir en el momento justo.

Estaba ahora en el último piso de un rascacielos de la ciudad, cuando un olor llegó a sus fosas nasales, traído por el viento mientras el sol del amanecer ya había buscado un buen lugar en el cielo. Como una inocente fragancia, pero intensa, porque la verdad es que así era realmente, quizá por su origen, el cual el vampiro pelinegro no tardó en saber. No por sus habilidades vampirícas, sino por lo familiar de ese olor.

Decir que la ira bañó su sistema y nubló su mente de forma fugaz, fue poco. Porque para él, no era agradable recibir en la brisa de la mañana el olor de Taiga combinado con el olor de un licántropo. Y no de una manera simple o inocente, no, esa mezcla de olores tenían otro significado, porque la euforia se podía sentir al respirar la brisa mañanera que venía justamente por un viento proveniente de la dirección hacía donde estaba el bosque.  
No sabía los detalles, pero los celos incendiaron su instinto y pese a que Himuro era una persona bastante fría y calculadora, pero si de sentimientos personales se trataba, también podía llegar a ser muy impulsivo.

Y entonces lo supo.

No podía ser capaz de salir de la vida de Taiga así como así.

* * *

Para una persona normal, tener sexo al aire libre en plena madrugada y dormir aún en ese mismo lugar sin ninguna cobija sobre el cuerpo, podría causar hasta alguna pulmonía. Sobre todo porque el otoño estaba prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina y los vientos, así como la brisa de las mañanas eran muy frías. Pero aquel clima no había sido impedimente para que Kagami y Aomine se hubieran acomodado en el pasto del frondoso bosque y cerca de aquel río de agua clara, para dormir como si estuvieran en coma; ambos abrazados y cubiertos informalmente con lo que era las prendas de ropa de cada uno.

También estaba el hecho de que el peliazul al no ser humano, su cuerpo tenía una temperatura corporal diferente y su sistema inmonológico del mismo modo. Y sí bien el pelirrojo sí era humano, el calor que soltaba el cuerpo del lycan era suficiente para mantenerlo calientito como si estuviera en su habitación con dos cobijas.  
Llevaban durmiendo quizá más de diez horas, aunque en medio del bosque donde estaban solos, sería difícil saber la hora exactamente. Lo único que podía avisarles, sería la puesta de sol que estaba sucediendo en esos precisos momentos y que enviaba brillos hacía el agua cristalina del río que fluía de forma tranquila y normal.  
El cielo estaba dorado, con tonos anaranjados y lilas que parecía como si algún diamente estuviera siendo reflejado en las nubes. Las estrellas estaban empezando a aparecer de igual modo, no tan obvias como para verlas en pleno inicio del _crepúsculo_ , al menos no para los ojos mundanos.

Kagami se despertó cuando sintió como el dedo pulgar del moreno trazaba rayas desde su clavícula hasta su espalda baja—porque estaba embrocado sobre el cuerpo del lycan, con su propio cuerpo en forma diagonal, de modo que de la cintura para abajo estaba en el pasto—, provocándole ligeros estremecimientos. Pero pese a que el sueño ya había abandonado poco a poco sus ojos, no quiso abrir estos, no por temor a que todo fuera a desaparecer o algo similar, sino porque estaba disfrutando de los latidos claros y rápidos del corazón de Aomine y como estaba prácticamente sobre el regazo de este último, su oreja estaba justo en el pecho ajeno.  
No era él único que no quería moverse, puesto Daiki de igual modo seguía con los ojos cerrados. Y no porque quisiera perderse como _su_ pelirrojo dormía y contemplarlo, admirándolo también. Pero con todo lo que pasó en la madrugada, ahora mismo sentía que no necesitaba tener los ojos abiertos para poder _ver, mirar, observar_ a Taiga. Bastaba con sentir el cuerpo ajeno junto al suyo, su respiración, sus latidos y su aroma. Ahora mismo sentía que el pelirrojo era suyo, por completo, del mismo modo que ahora se sentía de él.  
Resultaba un poco irónico que Aomine, siendo que huía por llegar a tener sentimientos por alguien más—cosa que de verdad se le hacía imposible y estúpido, estando en el mundo humano y con los desterrados—, ahora recibía felizmente "las ataduras", disfrutaba el sentirse atrapado por esos sentimientos que Kagami le hacía sentir y con gusto se estaba entregando, porque ese chico había hecho algo en él, que _nadie_ jamás había logrado. No sabía que era exactamente, pero lo sabía.  
Y aceptar todo eso, lo hizo sentir completamente libre.  
Tanta fue su dicha, que soltó una ligera risa traviesa, grave y sexy.

— ¿Qué es lo divertido? Cuéntame el chiste —dijo Kagami, abriendo los ojos para poder grabarse en su mente la expresión del moreno riendo así de alegre. Todavía estaba acomodado sobre el pecho ajeno, así que acomodó su mandibula para verle mejor.

—Nuestro acto no es de comedia, Kagami, sino de _pornografía_ —repuso Aomine con una sonrisa coqueta y con la diestra le alborotó los cabellos.

—Sí, sí… Lo nuevo del erotismo ahora es tener sexo en pleno bosque —Kagami puso los ojos en blanco, pero luego sonrió ampliamente—. Idiota.

—Oye, no es mi culpa —Aomine le dio un piquete con su índice a la frente del pelirrojo—. ¿Llamas idiota a tú novio luego de una noche de pasión? Eres un insensible, Bakagami, rompes mi corazón.

—Tch… cállate mejor —Kagami frunció el ceño y le dio un manotazo por el piquete, ruborizándose solo un poco. Claro que, luego reaccionó mejor y le miró fijamente, expectante.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te volviste a enamorar de mí ahora que conoces mi sentido del humor? —inquirió Aomine, con una sonrisa inocente, como si no supiera el verdadero motivo. Pero vamos, así era él; sí bien arrogante, pero dada la nueva situación de su vida, ahora aquella arrogancia y vanidad, era diferente en él. Hasta resultaría _gracioso_ inconscientemente.

— ¡Deja de fanfarronear, Ahomine! —advirtió Kagami, dirigiéndole un mirada de molestia y luego suspiró, no iba a dejar pasar este momento, para nada, sí hasta sintió que podría volar— Pero… ¿dices "tú novio"? ¿Tú eres mi novio?

El moreno resopló, fingiendo decepción y luego le miró, enarcando una ceja con cierto gesto superior. Aunque más que nada, estaba encantado.

—Pues si las palabras que te dije hace unos días, sobre que no podía seguir manteniéndome lejos de ti, no te dejaron en claro mis sentimientos e intenciones… —Aomine sonrió— Además de que te hice llegar a las estrellas… Entonces, no sé que lo hará.

—… —Kagami juraría que se quedó deslumbrado al ver como los labios del moreno se movían mientras hablaba, le gustó— Idiota, no necesitas tantos rodeos, solo bastaba un "sí" —refunfuñó, ruborizándose e irritado por la mirada presumida del otro.

—De verdad que eres un despistado —Aomine rió.

—Cállate y mejor vamos a bañarnos al río —sugirió Kagami, apoyando sus manos en el pecho del licántropo para así incorporarse.  
Sin embargo, lo pensó mejor y una vez pasado el rastro de vergüenza, regresó su rostro frente al peliazul y se acercó lo suficiente como para que ambos labios se rozaran y en una actitud por demás orgullosa, le sonrió complacido—. Pero me gusta como suena eso de que tú eres mi novio, Daiki.

—No olvides que tú también lo eres y mataré a cualquiera que se acerque a ti con malas intenciones, Taiga —sí bien Aomine no se esperó la nueva actitud del humano, logró devolverle la sonrisa y dejó un beso casto en los ajenos.

—Hmm… —Kagami le miró y luego le pellizcó la mejilla— Sé cuidarme solo, Ahomine.

Aunque la verdad, tener en claro el lado posesivo del peliazul, no le molestó en lo más mínimo, por más independiente que fuera, eso le encantó. Además, era seguro que el pelirrojo haría lo mismo por el moreno.

—Sí, claro. Seguramente ahora, estás que no podrás caminar por el dolor.

— ¿Dolor?, ¿por qué?

Aomine miró al pelirrojo con cierta presunción.

—Tuviste mi pene adentro, es obvio que sentirás dolor al caminar.

Kagami se sonrojó hasta las orejas cuando entendió a lo que el licántropo se refería.

—Imbécil.

—Hoh, ¿por qué? Sí hasta parecías que me lo querías arrancar…

— ¡Ya está bien, cállate y vamos a bañarnos al río! —Kagami le tapó la boca al contrario con ambas manos, casi golpeándolo y así aprovechó para apoyarse e incorporarse en ser, mientras oía las divertidas risas del lycan.

Casi soltó un jadeo, cuando sintió un estremecimiento en toda su espalda y piernas, que casi tembló y un dolor que se resguardaba en su coxcis, estalló.  
Sin embargo, esa sensación solo duró medio segundo, como si fuera un meteoro.  
No era para alimentar todavía más el ego de Daiki, pero tenía razón con el hecho de que debería de quedarle un gran dolor luego de aquella gran acción que tuvieron, pero no era realmente así, siendo que un humano normal debería estarlo sufriendo ahora.  
Mas no era el momento para ponerse a conjeturar eso, de modo que Kagami volteó un poco el rostro para ver al lycan que ya se había incorporado también.

—Te equivocas, no me duele. Suerte para la próxima —hasta lo dijo con orgullo y antes de que el moreno hiciera o dijera algo más, se lanzó al agua, riendo entre dientes.

* * *

Muchos decían que en La Noche, las dos lunas que iluminaban ese mundo eran diferentes. Decían que aunque se vieran tan lejanas y redondas, así como brillantes, ellas escondían un secreto que nadie sería capaz de imaginar ni porque vivieran más de mil años y recorriera todo ese mundo.  
Podía ser un mito, o quizá no. O quizá, el verdadero misterio no consistía en que ambas lunas podrían ser diferentes, sino, ¿por qué eran iguales y así parecían representar solo a una de las dos razas que vivían ahí? ¿Qué deberían tener de diferente?  
Algún viejo sabio dijo alguna vez, que el estado de las lunas era el reflejo de la autoridad del imperio.

Y es que cuando los anteriores "reyes" se unieron para formalizar la paz en La Noche, la imagen de los dos astros parecía tan brillante que llegaba a tornarse azul, un color por completo extraño. Pero no sucedía con ambas, solo con una, mientras que la otra brillaba sin cambiar.  
Aunque aquella tonalidad azulada que era indicio de prosperidad en su mundo se había perdido cuando el caos y los prejuicios de procrear entre ambas razas empezó.  
Varios creyeron que se debía a una maldición, que las lunas no estaban contentas con aquella rareza, que lo desaprobaban por completo. Que era algo que no debía permitirse jamás.  
Sin embargo, había pocas personas que todavía creían que había otro significado, porque cuando todo empezó, fue el día en que Masaomi Akashi había tomado un pensamiento por completo inmanente en la Unión Milagrosa.

Una de esas personas estaba ahí, en el sendero del lado norte de los licántropos, de pie, recargado en una roca mientras sus ojos celestes se perdían en admirar la forma de las dos lunas con una inexpresividad tan pacifíca.

— ¿Tetsu-kun? —una melodiosa voz femenina se hizo presente en el lugar.

—Momoi-san —la calmada voz de Kuroko respondió, mientras percibía en el aire como la chica lobo se acercaba hasta él.

— ¡Oh, Tetsu-kun! —Momoi se mostró efusiva y no dudó en lanzarse a abrazar el cuerpo del vampiro, sintiendo como el cuerpo de este parecía tan duro como las rocas, pero igual siempre era feliz de abrazar. Aunque no por más de medio segundo, conocía las reglas— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Kuroko contempló a la chica de cabellos rosados unos segundos una vez se separaron y como usualmente los miembros de la Unión Milagrosa solían usar túnicas color vino cuando salían fuera de su territorio, sacó una pequeña hoja enrollada y la extendió a la chica.

—No lo abras todavía, Momoi-san.

Satsuki miró con atención aquello que acabab de recibir y lo olfateó. Y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió el imponente aroma de la familia Akashi.  
Olía tan fuerte como si un humano pegara su nariz a criolina y aspirara con fuerza, pero no olía de la misma forma, el aroma era penetrante, sí, pero denso y muy suave. Era como acariciar el terciopelo de las telas de un traje caro y elegante.

— ¿Por qué me das esto, Tetsu-kun? ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que puede resultar sí se sabe…? —Momoi parecía algo alterada, pero trataba de no levantar tanto la voz, cosa que no parecía lograr hasta que las manos del vampiro le sujetaron de las muñecas con cariño y delicadeza.

—Hay algo que solo tú puedes hacer, Momoi-san. Algo que sólo tú eres capaz de hacer y debes hacerlo ahora o tú vida peligrara como no tienes una idea —pronunció Kuroko tan firme y serio, que la chica se quedó admirada y sin saber que decir.

Esa petición no era de amante a amante, sino de amigo a amigo. Ellos tenían una amistad muy sólida, incluso aunque la muchacha una vez hubiese albergado sentimientos románticos hacía el vampiro. Ahora había quedado en el pasado.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? —Momoi no dudó ahora en ofrecerse.

—Todo lo que he averiguado está en esa hoja, Momoi-san, por favor, cuídala como tú vida, porque te guiara a donde necesito que vayas —respondió Kuroko si titubeos.

Los ojos intuitivos de Satsuki le observaron unos cortos segundos y asintió.

—Dime lo que debo hacer, Tetsu-kun.

—Necesito que vayas a _Las Colinas del Fin_.

La sorpresa de Momoi fue tal, que se quedó sin aire.

Porque aquel lugar donde el peliceleste le estaba pidiendo ir, eran las mismas colinas donde crecían los árboles que mucho tiempo atrás producían el alimento para los licántropos llamados _Frutos de Carne_ y en medio de todas ellas, estaba una gran montaña de donde caía una gigante cascada de río rojo, que era el líquido vital para los vampiros que creaba arroyos en el territorio de estos.  
Mismo lugar que se había marchitado sin explicación alguna.  
Un lugar que muchos vampiros de la nobleza y los raros que nacían entre las manadas de lycan habían visitado, intentado buscar la causa, pero que se contaba, habían perecido en su intento. O mejor dicho, habían muerto. No sabían que era, pero lo seguro era que todos ellos jamás volvieron a regresar una vez empezaban a explorar aquellas colinas.  
La única que estuvo cerca de descubrirlo o que incluso sí logró descubrirlo, había sido El Hada de todas esas leyendas entre su mundo.

También se decía que para poder explorar en aquellas colinas, la intuición era la mejor amiga de todos los que intentaban ir, se debía evitar dejar la mente en blanco, con el instinto a tope y los sentidos encedidos, debiendo estar en un estado calculador por completo para no sucumbir a lo que sea que habitaba ahí y que no era bueno para nadie. Y en todo el mundo de La Noche, solo había alguien que tenía las cualidades necesarias para ir, sin ser Akashi Seijuro.

Esa era Momoi Satsuki. Hija de la famosa pareja de licántropos que se habían aventurado a ir hacía las colinas por simple colaboración generosa, mismos que fueron encontrados muertos en el inicio del camino para empezar el recorrido y que gracias a los signos de su cuerpo, el antecesor Midorima había dicho que ellos habían recorrido todas las colinas, pero que algo impidió que lograran salir con vida cuando solo estaban a un metro de salir de la zona peligrosa.  
Esa había sido la única muerte visible, fatal para la pelirrosa, pero para que todos asumieran que todos tuvieron el mismo fin.

Y por esa razón, es que no comprendía porque Kuroko le estaba pidiendo algo como eso. Incluso se sintió dolida, ¿acaso le estaba insinuando que se matara o algo así? ¿Se quería deshacer de ella? Esos eran los primeros pensamientos en su mente.

—No es por lo que piensas, Momoi-san, no se trata para que te hagas daño…

— ¡¿Entonces por qué quieres que vaya a mi propia tumba, Tetsu-kun?! —la mano de Momoi apretó el rollo que el vampiro le dio y le miró, dolida.

—Cálmate, por favor, Momoi-san —Kuroko le sujetó delicadamente de los hombros, tanto para sostenerla, como para evitar que ella se fuera sin antes escucharle.

— ¡Pero no puedo, Tetsu-kun! ¡Me estás pidiendo que vaya al lugar donde mis padres fueron asesinados! —los ojos de Momoi se cristalizaron y frunció el ceño, consternada. Sí bien el tema ya estaba superado, no podía evitar sentirse así, sobre todo porque quién era su hermano, estaba desterrado y el peliazul había sido de mucho apoyo para ella.

—Momoi-san, por favor…

— ¿Es que tú quieres que muera, Tetsu-kun?

El vampiro de cabellos celestes suspiró y negó con gentileza, pese a su seriedad.

—Primero, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de intentar escucharme, Momoi-san? Y sí después de eso, no quieres hacerlo, entonces lo entenderé.

—Tetsu-kun…

—Créeme que si estoy recurriendo a ti, es porque eres la única persona en quién confío hasta mi propia vida, Momoi-san.

* * *

Cuando un vínculo era sincero y verdadero, no importaba la distancia que hubiera entre los dos individuos, el presentimiento llegaba completamente claro. Es más, incluso el instinto ayudaba para localizar a tu _mano derecha_ más rápido de lo que la lógica y razón podía imaginar.  
Ese vínculo entre familia, solo sucedía con una sola persona en toda la vida de un vampiro o licántropo, como del mismo modo en que pasaba cuando alguien encontraba a su alma gemela y nunca podría amar a alguien más de ese manera.  
Así sucedía con la mano derecha. La persona que estaba destinada para ser tu mejor amigo o amiga, tu confidente, como tu hermano incluso aunque no compartieran sangre, con quien representarías el vínculo puro y completo de lo que era la _amistad_. Tanto así, que incluso ese "sentimiento" se podía sentir antes de que lo que fuera que sucediera, pasara.  
Algo fuerte, sí, poderoso como el mismo amor, pero con otra definición y fin. Pero aun así, nadie se hubiera imaginado que aquel vínculo podría pasar incluso por la barrera de los mundos que solo se conectaban con portales creados por expertos.

Por eso, ¿cómo iba a saber Aomine Daiki que aquel escalofrío que sintió mientras salía del río luego de haber hecho el amor otra vez con Kagami Taiga ahí en el agua y volverse a bañar, era precisamente eso?

* * *

 ** _¿Y qué tal, si fue un capítulo largo? Aunque como resulta obvio, toda esta longitud del cap, se debe a la narración del sexo, jaja, es que no puedo evitarlo, porque me encanta usar frases que hagan la sexualidad más romántica y vulgar a la vez, ¿o creen que me pasé de cursi? De todos modos, es así como yo narro el lemon xD._**

 ** _¡Aplausos!, porque sé que muchos esperaban el momento del 1313 con Aomine y Kagami 7u7. Espero lo hayan disfrutado._**

 ** _Cabe decir que a mí no me gusta dejar un capítulo solamente centrado en el sexo, por eso es que añadí más cosas necesarias de la historia y como notaron, el misterio no acaba :v._**

 ** _¡Anímense a dejarme sus comentarios! Porque en serio, me encantaría mucho saber la opinión de cada uno, adasdsadsadsadsa._**

 ** _Aquí les dejo el Spoiler del próximo capítulo:_**

El viento soplaba como si tuviera miedo también, sin embargo, las dos lunas en el centro del cielo de La Noche brillaban elegantes y dominantes como desde el primer día en que existieron ahí en ese mundo. Lejos de parecer intimidantes, parecían cómplices a lo que fuera que fuera a suceder ahora.  
O así lo sentía Momoi, mientras estaba dentro de su habitación, en aquella gran casa donde ella y su manada vivía.

[…]

—Sí Kuro-chin no se esta oponiendo, me imagino que no pretendes matar a Mine-chin, ¿verdad, Aka-chin?

—No hay sucesor para Daiki, así que aunque quisiera, no podría borrarlo simplemente del mapa —aceptó Akashi con el gesto serio—. Pero sí lo quiero fuera del terreno cuando vayamos por aquella criatura.

En aquella sala silenciosa, el sonido de una silla al moverse hizo que todos los presentes vieran a cierto peliceleste levantarse.

— ¿Te estás oponiendo de nuevo, Tetsuya? —Akashi se mostró fríamente amenazante, cualquiera que lo viera con esa expresión temblaría de miedo.

Pero Kuroko no lo hacía, era la única persona que se mantenía inexpresiva ante eso.

—No lo estoy haciendo, Akashi-kun. Simplemente estaba por ir a traer a Aomine-kun —contestó con la verdad.

* * *

 ** _¡Nos vemos!_**


	20. Sin Definir

_**¡Holaaaaa! ;A;**_

 _ **Alskdjsljdljaldjlakdjlajklkdk, PERDÓN, JODER. Sé que me tardé tres semanas en actualizar, pero es que la Universidad me consumía y mi salud estaba jodida ;n; Acabo de terminar mi temporada de exámenes parciales, solo me queda esta semana de proyectos finales, así que ya me tendrán de regreso cada semana \ ( ; - ; ) /.**_

 _ **Imagino que estaban ansiosos por el capítulo(?). Espero lo disfruten, que ya viene lo mero bueno, huehue, y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.**_

 _ **¡Y agradezco a aquellas personitas que me han dejado sus comentarios! Ustedes son quiénes me animan a seguir :3**_

* * *

Alex dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza de té, mientras que tomaba asiento al lado del licántropo de cabellos azules, justo cuando el pelirrojo estaba cocinando lo que sería el desayuno de solo para dos, pero que parecía para veinte personas.

—Debería preguntarte porque no viniste a dormir en todo un día, Taiga, pero creo que tu olor me lo confirma —mencionó Alex como quién no quiere la cosa, sujetando su taza con ambas manos y sonriendo.

—Alex, por favor, no empieces ahora… —pidió Kagami, sin voltear a verla, o terminaría colorándose como un tomate. Mejor prefirió concentrarse en cocinar toda esa carne que tenía.

— ¿Qué acaso hueles mi _semen_ en el cuerpo de Kagami, vampira? —inquirió Aomine como si fuera normal preguntar algo así.

— ¡Aomine, cállate idiota! —exclamó Taiga con exasperación, lanzándola una taza de plástico a la cabeza, mientras que se sonrojaba con violencia.

La vampira rubia se empezó a carcajear con verdaderas ganas que tuvo que dejar su taza de té en la mesa y luego negó con la cabeza y miró al moreno que le lanzó un beso a un efurruñado e irritado pelirrojo.

—No, no, eso no es lo que se huele en el cuerpo de Taiga —dijo Alex todavía entre sonoras risas—. Anda, Daiki, tú eres igual de bueno con el olfato que yo, sabes bien de lo que hablo.

El mencionado lycan se relamió los labios y asintió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, sí… Huele _bien_ en su estado activo.

—Agh, por favor, ¡dejen que me concentre al cocinar! —volvió a decir Kagami, suspirando con fastidio, completamente avergonzado.

Dios, es que una cosa era estar jugueteando con el peliazul de forma sexual con comentarios y otras cosas, pero otra muy distinta era que Alex, que era como su madre, estuviera presente y hasta participando. Quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

—Tú cocina, nosotros hablamos de esto. Mira que no me gusta que se rapten así a mi niño, eh, Daiki —señaló Alex con el tono severo que una madre usaría al hablarle a su yerno.

—Oh, vamos, no es como si fuera a dejar que algo malo le pasara —resopló Aomine con firmeza.

La rubia hizo un mohín y abrió la boca, pero fue otra voz la que respondió.

—No te sorprendas, Aomine-kun, Alex solamente está celosa de que le quiten la atención de su hijo.

Kagami casi se quema cuando escuchó la voz de Himuro aparecerse justo en la cocina, porque al fin estaba sabiendo de él, porque al fin lo estaba viendo aparecer en la casa luego de que se suponía había ido a ver a Hyuuga. Aunque claro, era normal que su hermano siempre pasara más de un día fuera de casa sin dar explicación alguna de lo que hacía, así que eso no le molestaba. Mejor dicho, quizá se sentía un poco… raro, porque el vampiro no había sido el primero en verlo despertar de sus heridas, como siempre lo hacía.

— ¡Hey, Tatsuya, al fin estás de regreso! —exclamó con una enorme sonrisa que hizo a Kagami lucir más joven de lo que ya era con sus dieciocho años.

El vampiro dirigió sus ojos grises, para verle y dedicarle una corta sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, Taiga, yo no puedo _dejarte_ solo —respondió Himuro con su misma calma de siempre y como si todos ahí fueran humanos, se sentó al lado de la rubia.

Lo único que Kagami hizo, fue seguir viéndolo con una sonrisa amplia y hasta entusiasmada, parecía como si quisiera lanzarse a abrazarlo o recibirlo de otra manera que no sería típica entre hermanos, al menos no delante de los ojos de Aomine, que se habían afilado cuando Himuro apareció ahí. Y es que con solo ver la forma en que veía al pelirrojo, a su pelirrojo, sentía que quería lanzarse contra esa garganta de granito y destruirla.

—Vaya, esta imagen es bastante familiar —comentó Alex con cierta gracia, como intentado disolver la tensión latente en el ambiente, porque sí para ella estaba claro el mutuo desagrado que existía entre el pelinegro y el peliazul, también el primero lo notaba.

—Sí, una familia maldita —bufó Aomine con una sonrisa sarcástica y burlona.

—La familia maldita y su mascota canina —añadió Himuro con un tono tan amable que se sintió frío como estalacnitas—, un cuadro muy atípico.

Que bueno que la luna nueva estaba más cerca, sino con esa provocación tan clara como el agua, quizá el moreno hubiera estallado ahí mismo. Pero también debía controlarse por Kagami, ya que se suponía aquel vampiro de cabello negro era _importante_ , le gustara o no.

—Las mascotas son obendientes y Aomine para nada lo es —puntualizó Taiga, haciéndose de la vista gorda, queriendo creer que la tensión se debía a otra cosa y no porque se trataba de él.

—Oh, sí, ya lo creo, Taiga —Himuro simplemente le sonrió.

—Eh, pues hace mucho tiempo que yo comí comida humana, así que, Taiga, espero a mí también me sirvas lo que sea que estés cocinando —intervino Alex con voz musical, inclinándose un poco contra la mesa y ver al pelirrojo, no sin antes intercambiar una mirada con el vampiro.

— ¿Segura, Alex? —preguntó Kagami, algo sorprendido por eso, la verdad es que aunque la vampira siempre le dijera que cocinaba exquisito, no comía realmente de su comida, simplemente la olía, pero eso era porque no la necesitaba para sobrevivir. De modo que por eso le era raro.

—Yo también quisiera —se apuntó Himuro.

De repente, Aomine se puso a la defensiva, pese a que siguió mostrando su expresión relajada, pero la verdad es que ahora tenía ganas de patear la mesa y estamparla en algún maldito lugar. Podía soportar la presencia de la rubia Alex, porque bueno, ella le había salvado la vida y se podía decir que confiaba un poquito en esta por ese mismo motivo, además que le contó la verdad sobre Kagami, pero era algo muy diferente tratándose de Himuro, o sí.  
Aun así, no le daría el gusto a ese chupasangre.

—Bueno, solo recuerda que dijiste que me servirías primero —habló Aomine con una sonrisa arrogante al momento en que subió sus pies a una silla del comedor que estaba en dirección diagonal desde donde estaba sentado en este momento.

Ya estaba, aunque no hubiera nada en concreto, la competencia había empezado.

* * *

El viento soplaba como si tuviera miedo también, sin embargo, las dos lunas en el centro del cielo de La Noche brillaban elegantes y dominantes como desde el primer día en que existieron ahí en ese mundo. Lejos de parecer intimidantes, parecían cómplices a lo que fuera que fuera a suceder ahora.  
O así lo sentía Momoi, mientras estaba dentro de su habitación, en aquella gran casa donde ella y su manada vivía.

No todos en el territorio que a ella le correspondía cuidar con los demás en el lugar de Aomine vivían en manadas, de hecho, más eran familias biológicas una vez se juntaban para procrear o se enamoraban. Pero como aquella manada era la "líder" por decirlo de algún modo, eran los que defendían su territorio, su obligación era vivir juntos y si alguno llegaba a enamorarse o algo, su pareja tenía que vivir ahí. No era difícil controlar la natalidad entre los licántropos, debido a que una pareja solo era capaz de reproducirse dos veces, claro que en esas dos veces, aunque alguna vez, llegaba a suceder que nacían mellizos, gemelos, etc, con un periodo de gestación de dos años.  
Y los vampiros de igual modo podían tener hijos solo dos veces, pero su periodo de gestación era de nueve años. Muy tardado para un humano, pero ellos eran vampiros, el tiempo pasaba diferente para ambas razas.

Satsuki suspiró mientras bebía un poco de agua traída desde el manantial. Todavía no podía creer que hubiera aceptado lo que Kuroko le dijo, ¿tanto así lo quería todavía? Como fuera, ahora ya no podía dar marcha atrás, sobre todo si lo que tenía que hacer no solo era benefico para su mundo, sino para Aomine. Y es que, qué no haría por su mejor amigo, por su hermano, no podía dejarlo abandonado y si un modo de salvarlo era arriesgando así su vida, lo haría.  
Su determinación estaba firme y se recogió el cabello en una cebolla alta, guardando así sus hermosos mechones largos y rosados justo cuando tres golpes en la puerta de su habitación la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—Adelante —invitó.

Un muchacho más alto que ella, de un cabello rubio cenizo que casi parecía blanco por la luz de la habitación entró. Tenía una complexión atlética como todos en ese mundo y su tez bronceada.

— ¿Querías verme? —preguntó Wakamatsu, algo sobrecogido al ver el nuevo estilo de su _alfa_.

Momoi dirigió sus ojos rosados a los del chico y caminó hasta él, casi chocando ambos cuerpos. No acostumbraba a usar el 'poder' que un alfa poseía, porque no le gustaba doblegar a nadie, pero en esta situación, necesitaba hacerlo.  
Y el rubio retrocedió un pasó, sin replicar ni quejarse, después de todo, todos respetaban el poder de su líder de manada, solo se mantuvo serio, esperando lo que fueran a decirle.

—Wakamatsu-san —musitó Momoi—, necesito que liderez la manada un tiempo —no lo pidió, lo ordenó.

Y pese a que esa orden llenó de dudas y descompuso la expresión del rubio y quiso preguntar muchas cosas, lo único que pudo hacer, fue asentir lentamente, sin molestarse en pedir explicaciones, porque sabía que no las tendría y porque influía mucho la _mirada_ de la pelirrosa.  
Aun así, Momoi hubiese querido decírselas, dado que al ser el otro el sublíder, lo merecía, tenía derecho a saber, porque, ¿qué le diría a los demás ante la ausencia de ella?  
Pero no lo haría o sería condenarlo cuando alguno de la Unión Milagrosa se enterara de esto, porque nadie más que ella y Kuroko debían saber a donde iría.

* * *

En aquella mesa redonda donde cuatro de los seis miembros de los gobernantes de ese mundo estaban sentados, pareció brillar con su nueva pintura ante la presencia de Akashi Seijuro ahí.  
Nadie decía nada, porque el "líder" estaba hablando y sus palabras, eran unas en las que Kuroko Tetsuya no estaba de acuerdo y quizá no fuera el único, pero uno prefería dejarlo pasar y el otro callaba por mero respeto.

—No vamos a dejar que el gran esfuerzo que Shogo hizo se desperdicie así —dijo Akashi frívolo, sonriendo—. Shintaro, ¿has averiguado a donde va la señal que hizo Shiro?

—Todavía no, a pesar de que viaja realmente rápido, parece como si estuviera siguiendo un camino completamente difícil, como si estuviera dándole la vuelta a todas las galaxias como despiste —respondió Midorima, ajustándose los lentes con la diestra, dando así su explicación.

—Podríamos simplemente llegar al mundo humano, total, ya sabemos que ahí esta el chico y podremos seguir su rastro. Esperar me aburre —expresó Murasakibara con un suspiro.

—Si hacemos eso, le daremos la oportunidad de escapar y como es seguro que mi hipótesis es cierta, hay alguien ahí que le dará esa llave y se dará cuenta de nuestra presencia y objetivo cuando pisemos el mundo humano —aclaró Akashi y entrelazó sus dedos al acomodar sus manos sobre la mesa—. Por eso necesitamos las coordenadas exactas para abrir el portal ahí y no dejarles escapatoria.

—Tch… —Murasakibara frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más.

— ¿Lo dices por Aomine-kun? —inquirió Kuroko con su calma de siempre.

—No, Tetsuya. Alguien más —la expresión de Akashi se oscureció un poco— y por todo lo que la mente de Shogo me dijo, es seguro que Daiki esté también ahí —añadió con cierta ironía.

— ¿Y qué haremos con él? —preguntó Midorima.

Los ojos bicolores de Akashi se fijaron en el peliceleste.

—Esa tarea te la dejo a ti, Tetsuya. Ya te había dicho lo que tienes que hacer.

El ceño de Kuroko se frunció ligeramente.

—Lo sé.

—Sí Kuro-chin no se esta oponiendo, me imagino que no pretendes matar a Mine-chin, ¿verdad, Aka-chin?

—No hay sucesor para Daiki, así que aunque quisiera, no podría borrarlo simplemente del mapa —aceptó Akashi con el gesto serio—. Pero sí lo quiero fuera del terreno cuando vayamos por aquella criatura.

En aquella sala silenciosa, el sonido de una silla al moverse hizo que todos los presentes vieran a cierto peliceleste levantarse.

— ¿Te estás oponiendo de nuevo, Tetsuya? —Akashi se mostró fríamente amenazante, cualquiera que lo viera con esa expresión temblaría de miedo.

Pero Kuroko no lo hacía, era la única persona que se mantenía inexpresiva ante eso.

—No lo estoy haciendo, Akashi-kun. Simplemente estaba por ir a traer a Aomine-kun —contestó con la verdad.

Akashi sonrió ligeramente, complacido. Le creía sí, además, incluso aunque hubiera dudado, no tenía permitido usar su poder mental con los miembros de la Unión—pero a veces hacía algunas excepciones por simple precaución, aunque de forma más superficial y los demás lo sabían, por eso también se cuidaban—, de no ser porque de verdad hubieran pruebas en contra de estos o porque estuvieran amenazando la paz de su mundo. Justo como con Aomine y Kise.

—Entonces, Shintaro, acompaña a Tetsuya para el portal.

El vampiro de cabellos verdes asintió y se incorporó de igual manera.

—No lo entiendo —interrumpió Murasakibara—. Has dicho que no podemos llegar así como así, porque les dará oportunidad, pero dejarás que Kuro-chin vaya ahora por Mine-chin.

Akashi le sonrió con paciencia.

—Si vamos todos, será sospechoso. Pero con Tetsuya, nadie sospechará, además, ahora mismo él va exclusivamente por Daiki e incluso aunque se movilizaran por eso, la señal que usó Shiro nos llevará hasta ellos —explicó—. Sé que estás impaciente, Atsushi, pero cuando llegue la acción, serás recompensado.

Para ese entonces, Kuroko y Midorima se encontraban saliendo ya de aquel castillo donde siempre se reunían y que era el hogar de Akashi, caminando a paso nada humano para ir directamente al Lago Espejo, sin decir palabra alguna.

— ¿Cuánto tardaré en llegar, Midorima-kun?

—Ordenar las coordenadas para que aparezcas en Japón me llevará algo de tiempo, porque no te puedo hacer aparecer en cualquier lugar allá —aclaró Midorima con gesto solemne—. Y luego está el viaje, al ser un mundo diferente… Probablemente en tres días o quizá menos o más, dependerá de tu mente también.

—Comprendo —Kuroko asintió.

—En el lugar donde aparezcas, a ese mismo lugar debes dirigirte con Aomine para utilizar el amuleto que te daré para avisarme que están por regresar —recordó Midorima.

—Sé como funciona todo esto, Midorima-kun, gracias.

Pero el peliverde frunció ligeramente el ceño. Quizá nadie era capaz de mirar a través de Kuroko, mas sentía que algo más pasaba, no creía que la desaparición repentina de Momoi tuviera que ver con el peliceleste, pese a que tiempo atrás tuvieron una gran amistad. Además, si Akashi no sospechaba de él, tampoco Midorima lo haría.  
Aunque resultaba curioso aquella desaparición justo un día antes de que el pelirrojo líder decidiera que era momento de usar a la chica para atraer a Aomine y que ahora con su ausencia, Momoi estaba a salvo.

* * *

Decir que Aomine estaba furioso con todas estas actuaciones que había entre Kagami y Himuro, era poco. Y es que aunque hubiera pasado toda la noche con su pelirrojo, le jodía demasiado ver en estos dos días al chico pegado al vampiro en las mañanas o parte de la tarde también; no le gustaba tener que "compartirlo", sobre todo porque recordaba bien aquel día en que el humano llegó oliendo a esencia de ese vampiro. Era obvio que algo se le estaba escapando de las manos y no quería preguntar por tres motivos: el primero era que sería mejor esperar a que Kagami se lo dijera, el segundo era que ni siquiera él mismo le había contado muchas cosas al pelirrojo como para ponerse a exigir una explicación y el tercero era que discutir temas privados en una casa donde oían hasta cuando meabas, era incómodo.  
Sentía que se iba a volver loco de tener que soportar la convivencia de eso dos, no la aceptaba para nada. Pero antes siquiera de hacer alguna tontería—qué bueno que era luna nueva—, este día prefirió salirse de aquella casa e irse rumbo al bosque donde había hecho el amor por primera vez con el pelirrojo y se recostó ahí en el pasto, contra un árbol.

No pasaría mucho tiempo, solo quizá los minutos que dura la puesta de sol y este se oculta en las montañas, cuando el olor del pelirrojo se hizo presente para el lycan.

—Estaba buscándote —dijo Kagami una vez llegó hasta donde estaba el otro.

— ¿En serio? No pensé que te acordaras de mí todavía —replicó Aomine con cierta acidez.

— ¿A qué demonios viene tu tono de voz y esas palabras? —Kagami frunció el ceño— Es obvio que es verdad, idiota, no te puedo sacar de mi mente —refunfuñó, sentándose al lado del peliazul.

—Cuando estás con ese chupasangre contradices lo que me estás diciendo ahora —escupió Aomine con cierto desdén, no se iba a molestar en guardarse sus celos, para nada.

Y de todos modos, no es como si pudiera hacerlo, ya que sus sentimientos siempre estaban expuestos para el pelirrojo.

—Pero, ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo? —Kagami pareció perplejo con eso— ¡Tatsuya es como mi hermano!

— ¡Ay, por favor, Kagami, si antes follabas con él! —exclamó Aomine, dejando su postura relajada al estar recostado y sentándose. Sonrió con amargura al notar como la expresión del pelirrojo se descompuso— Así que no me digas que son como hermanos, porque no nací ayer.

— ¡…Pero no es por lo que tú piensas! —se apresuró a negar Kagami con cierta brusquedad. ¿Acaso el peliazul estaba dudando de él? Bueno, quizá si era razonable, después de todo él mismo aceptaba que su relación con el vampiro pelinegro, no era como lo sería entre hermanos normales.

Pero con Tatsuya la manera de hacer el amor—porque simple sexo tampoco era, pese a que los sentimientos románticos no estaban presentes, al menos no para el pelirrojo o eso se decía este mismo— era diferente, no se consumía un amor conyugal, sino uno fraternal y además así se apagaba también el deseo que el vampiro tenía por la sangre del chico humano. Pero había más ahí de igual forma, aunque tampoco era muy fácil de explicar; era una unión de verdad… sin definir a palabras.

— ¡¿Entonces cómo?! —Aomine le miró con bastante furia, no hacía el pelirrojo, sino a toda esta situación. Le parecía increíble que hace unos días todo estuviera tan _mágico_ con el chico y ahora hubiera una gran tensión generada por los celos.

Kagami frunció los labios unos segundos, sentía un peso extraño en su pecho mientras intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero sinceramente no podía.

—Somos cómo hermanos, esa es la única verdad.

— ¡Por favor, Kagami! Aunque tú me estés diciendo eso, es obvio que para ese vampiro no es así, ¿qué no ves cómo te mira acaso?

— ¡Te estás equivocando! ¡No es cómo tú piensas! —insistió Kagami.

— ¡Entonces dime qué demonios significa el hecho de que te trate como si tú fueras su pareja y parezca querer comerte con la mirada, cuando tu único novio soy _yo_! —Aomine estalló y le dio un puñetazo al árbol donde antes estaba recostado, haciéndole un gran agujero. Qué bueno que era de un tronco ancho, sino probablemente lo hubiese quebrado por completo— ¡Y lo que es peor, pareciera cómo que sí tú quisieras corresponderle!

— ¡Es que no es así, maldita sea! —Kagami se incorporó y sus ojos rojos brillaron, no con miedo por la reacción del moreno que asustaría a cualquiera, sino por la frustración que sentía por no poderse explicar como quería, además del dolor que sentía por el hecho que el moreno estuviera desconfiando— ¡Yo no quiero a Tatsuya como yo te quiero a ti, entiende eso! —exclamó al fin y sin darle tiempo al lycan de responder, añadió: —¡Incluso aunque antes mi intimidad con Tatsuya fuera grande, no es como sí fuera a seguir haciéndolo ahora que te tengo a ti, cielos!

— ¡...! —Aomine no supo como reaccionar cuando la sinceridad de esas palabras le golpearon como una ola de calor en la cara.

—Demonios, eres un idiota… —Kagami suspiró y se puso de cuclillas para sostener el rostro moreno entre sus manos y le miró a los ojos. Le dio algo de pena lo que iba a decir, pero se aguantó y su semblante se mantuvo firme— Sé que mi relación de hermandad con Tatsuya es difícil de explicar, más aún de entender, pero… —junto su frente con la del licántropo sin dejar de verlo— Pese a todo lo que yo llegué a hacer con él antes de conocerte, no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento ahora por ti, Aomine Daiki.

—Eso no me explica porque carajo antes tú y él follaban… —refunfuñó Aomine, sintiéndose pleno ante las palabras del pelirrojo, pero sin dejarse distraer todavía. No iba a dejar pasar este tema ahora.

—Es que… no era por simple placer o algo así, es difícil que yo te explique sin que te pongas celoso —Kagami enarcó una ceja.

—… Ese no es el tema principal, Bakagami.

—Mira —Kagami suspiró—, quiero explicártelo. Quizá debí hacerlo antes, pero bueno… —como todavía seguía sosteniendo el rostro ajeno sin separarse aprovechó para dejarle un beso corto en los labios— No es algo que pueda poner a palabras.

Quien suspiró ahora fue Aomine y sujetó la cintura ajena, cerrando unos segundos los ojos.

— ¿Sabes, Kagami? A pesar de que quiero que me expliques toda esa mierda con tu "hermano" —pronunció esa última palabra con molestia, pero en el resto de la oración su voz fue normal—, siento que sí me la dices ahora, terminaré por ir a partirle la cara.

—Pero quizá es buen momento, ya que es luna nueva y no te puedes transformar —señaló Kagami con inocencia.

—De todos modos iría a partirle la cara —resopló Aomine con el ceño fruncido.

—Saldrás lastimado así —Kagami también frunció el ceño.

—Genial, gracias por tu apoyo. Me has conmovido —gruñó Aomine con sarcasmo.

—Verte pelear a ti con él no es algo que yo quiera, ¿sabes? —repuso Kagami con cierta indignación— Pero quiero ser sincero contigo para evitar que sigas poniéndote así de celoso…

— ¡Es que eso nunca va a cambiar, joder! Siempre querré cortarle la garganta a quienquiera que te mire de forma romántica —interrumpió Aomine.

—Tatsuya no ve así… —volvió a decir Kagami, algo molesto por esa suposición de su hermano, mas aquello se perdió rápido ante aquellas palabras tan posesivas del moreno. Se mostró ceñudo, pero eso le hizo sentir malditamente bien.

—Cualquiera terminaría enamorado de ti luego de tener esa clase de sexo increíble contigo —Aomine enrolló sus brazos en la cintura ajena y jaló al pelirrojo, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

— ¡Idiota, no lo digas de esa manera! —Kagami le miró con irritación.

—No me gusta tu "hermanito" y aunque me des la explicación que me des, nunca dejará de desagradarme —finalizó Aomine, abrazando al muchacho.

Taiga suspiró.

—Bueno, yo no sé la explicación correcta, no es como si lo hubiéramos discutido antes con Tatsuya, solo podíamos suponerlo —confesó y correspondió al abrazo—. Pero es seguro que no tendremos las mismas acciones en ella como antes.

—Bien, supongo que puedo vivir con eso —Aomine le besó la frente al pelirrojo—. Sin embargo, no esperes que me acostumbre.

* * *

Era el tercer día en el que Alexandra se sentía bastante inquieta. Había intentado usar ese don que tenía, además de la magia, pero era imposible para ella que pudiera ver lo que el futuro deparaba ahora. Y es que a veces su don era vulnerable y sí no podía ver nada ahora, era porque un sinfín de decisiones de los protagonistas en sus anteriores visiones estaban viajando y haciendo su propio plan ante lo que sea que fuera a pasar.  
Quizá Alex no podía ver nada claro, pero estaba segura de que algo se estaba cociendo ahí. Entonces, mientras la vampira rubia estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, el transe llegó como pocas veces lo hacía al momento de tener alguna visión.  
Solo que en esta ocasión no era completamente una, sino la imagen de una sola persona.

Su _hermana_.

Alex jadeó y se incorporó con rapidez inhumana. No era la primera vez que llegaba a tener ese tipo de visiones incompletas sobre su hermana, muchas veces llegaba a verla a ella atrapada en aquella dimensión tan desolada de la que la vampira de ojos verdes había escapado casi un siglo después de que fuera condenada injustamente. Y cuando supo que su vampira hermana corrió la misma suerte, hubiese querido ayudarla, es más, había ido para rescatarla de ese lugar, pero esta no le dejó hacerlo.

* * *

— _Sí tú me sacas de aquí ahora, Akashi sabrá que estás viva y que has podido burlar todo su poder —le había dicho su hermana._

— _Pero no puedo abandonarte aquí, santo cielo. ¡No te mereces estar aquí! —Alex le sujetó de las manos— Tu hija también te necesita._

— _Sé que Taiga estará bien contigo aunque yo no esté con ella y si yo me escapo ahora, Akashi y los demás sabrán que estaré contigo, sabes bien como es él. No se le escapa nada, Alexandra._

— _Shiro… yo no puedo…_

— _Tienes a Tatsuya contigo también, estoy segura que entre ambas podrán cuidar de mi niña —Shiro le miró a los ojos._

 _Alex sentía un nudo en su pecho, quería romper a llorar ahí, pero no lo haría delante de su hermana menor, se mostraría fuerte._

— _Vendré a verte entonces._

 _Sin embargo, Shiro negó y sonrió con tristeza, pero firmeza._

— _Tu olor quedará y estoy segura de que Akashi vendrá a verme en algún momento y si él tiene la mínima sospecha que tú estás en el mundo humano y viva, irá tras de ti y de mis hijas._

— _¡Es que no puedo dejarte sola, Shiro!_

 _El ambiente de tristeza y dolor era tan compatible con la soledad de aquella dimensión._

— _Pero tienes que hacerlo, Alex. Yo estaré bien, solo, por favor, cuida a Taiga, te lo suplico._

* * *

Y así lo había hecho Alex. Le había prometido cuidar al fruto de su amor con aquel licántropo.

Lástima que no podía protegerlo de sus sentimientos, por mucho que quisiera.

* * *

 ** _No sé ustedes, pero yo adoro ver la faceta celosa de Aomine, grrrr, ¿a qué es sensual?_**  
 ** _E imagino que como el morenazo, ustedes igual siguen con sus dudas sobre la relación entre Kagami y Himuro, pero no desesperen, ya saben que conmigo todo se sabe x'D._**  
 ** _Hay muchas más incógnitas que antes, lo sé, pero bueno, jaja._**

 ** _Por favor, ¡anímense a comentar!, ya saben que para un autor es muy importante la opinión de los lectores, porque sin su apoyo, no llegaríamos muy lejos._**

 ** _Los amo, aquí les dejó el Spoiler del próximo capítulo:_**

* * *

—Aomine, yo… —Kagami se giró para ver al moreno.

—Hah, muy bien. Estaré en el perímetro del bosque —Aomine soltó de la mano al pelirrojo y antes de irse, miró esta vez directamente al vampiro pelinegro y se acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle solo con un movimiento de labios para que el humano no escuchara: —Sí le haces daño, no dudaré en matarte.

Pero la única respuesta de Himuro fue una sonrisa fría, para luego ver como el lycan se alejaba, dándoles la espalda.

[…]

Y que sí otro poco, Daiki se hubiera tardado en aceptar lo que sentía, Taiga ahora no fuera de él.

* * *

 _ **¡Nos vemos!**_


	21. Causas y Consecuencias

**_¡Holi! ;u; Parece que ésta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar, ¿verdad? Asdasdasda, así que bueno, ahora vengo como todos los sábados a dejarles un capítulo más, y dado que ya estoy de vacaciones luego de un cuatrimestre tortuoso, volveremos a la rutina semanal._**

 ** _¡Agradezco infinitamente a las personas que han comentado! De verdad, su apoyo me llega mucho, gracias, gracias ;w;_**

 ** _Bueno, espero disfruten el capítulo dentro de lo que cabe, y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa._**

* * *

—Tal parece que tenemos un _fetiche_ con hacerlo en el bosque —mencionó Aomine jocoso y encantado al notar al ligera vergüenza que atacó al pelirrojo por su comentario mientras que el sol terminaba de ascender al cielo mañanero del ahora otoño.

—Sería incómodo hacerlo en la casa con el ágil oído que todos parecen tener —resopló Kagami, prefiriendo usar el plural para no mencionar nombres que podrían cambiar con el ambiente relajado entre ambos.

—Por mi no habría problema, así quedaría claro que _gimes_ por mí y nadie más —expresó Aomine con una gran sonrisa.

—Idiota —Kagami le dio un codazo y se removió para intentar zafarse del abrazo en que estaba envuelto por los brazos del peliazul.

—Pero cuando pase la luna nueva, créeme que deberíamos seguir viniendo al bosque, porque no creo poder contenerme de transformarme mientras veo cómo te excitas por mí —aclaró Aomine como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—.Y en luna llena ni se diga, hasta podríamos partir media casa y…

— ¡Ya cállate de una vez, Ahomine! —exclamó Kagami, colorado hasta las orejas— ¡No es necesario que seas tan descriptivo, maldición! —puso ambas manos en la cara morena para empujarlo y así seguir intentando salir del abrazo.

Pero Daiki simplemente se empezó a reír de forma casi melodiosa.

—Es más sorprendente que no te niegues a hacerlo conmigo mientras estoy en mi verdadera forma —señaló como quien no quiere la cosa—, aunque por la forma en que te abres a mí, no creo que sea problema…

— ¡Ya está bien, joder! ¡Cá-lla-te! —quien sabe dónde sacó fuerza Kagami, que esta vez sí pudo terminar empujando al peliazul para liberarse del abrazo y rodar hasta la orilla del río, donde se sentó y mojó sus manos para pasarlas por su sonrojado rostro.

—Hey, eso duele. Debería acusarte por maltrato intrafamiliar —se quejó Aomine con desdén, nada afectado por el golpe que el pelirrojo le dio. Al contrario, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Pffft, sería maltrato animal —como el rostro de Kagami ya estaba normal, se giró para sonreírle con burla y cierta presunción.

—Muy gracioso, idiota —Aomine se situó al lado ajeno, estando completamente desnudo y de pie, con la cabeza del pelirrojo a un lado de su cadera, pues el humano seguía sentado.

Si Taiga no respondió al insulto, fue porque se quedó deslumbrado admirando la anatomía del moreno cuando alzó la vista y los rayos del astro rey lo bañaron y le hicieron parecer como una escultura de Grecia. Como un _Adonis_ , aunque no con la frialdad característica de una estatua, porque Aomine irradiaba calor. Era perfecto, así que no podía evitar comérselo con la mirada.

— ¿Quieres más? —señaló Daiki, dándose la vuelta para quedar frente al rostro del pelirrojo ahora que lo estaba observando.

— ¿Por qué lo dices de ese modo tan arrogante, eh? —gruñó Kagami, alzando la mirada a los ojos azules del contrario.

—Oh, vamos, tú eres quien grita que soy perfecto a los cuatro vientos con esas miradas que me lanzas —puntualizó Aomine sonriendo ladino.

— ¡Claro que no! —se opuso Kagami, frunciendo el ceño e incorporándose nuevamente para picarle el pecho al otro— Qué tú seas un fanfarrón es otra cosa.

—Ah, pero cuando yo te veo así, no te quejas —Aomine alzó ambas cejas y le apretó los glúteos al chico.

Kagami se estremeció y se ruborizó un poco por ese gesto, pero lejos de actuar avergonzado, le regresó el gesto y sonrió con orgullo.

—Bueno, tú siempre me has visto así desde que te conocí, así que ya me acostumbre.

—Y el arrogante soy yo —Aomine puso los ojos en blanco, divertido.

Pero el pelirrojo simplemente le sonrió y como le tenía sujeto de los glúteos, lo atrajo para que ambas pelvis se frotaran con descaro.

—Qué bueno que tengo energía de sobra.

—Y eso que es luna nueva.

Aomine se inclinó para besar el cuello del pelirrojo con lentitud.

—En fin, volvamos al punto de anoche, donde hacíamos el amor.

Kagami ladeo el rostro para darle espacio al moreno, pero segundos después, le sujetó del rostro para verlo con sus ojos brillando con fuerza.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Y se besaron.

* * *

El cielo nocturno no estaba completamente oscuro gracias a las estrellas, que aunque no compensaran la ausencia de la luna, evitaban que la oscuridad bañara el firmamento.  
Además, esos pequeños y solitarios astros seguían resultando hermosos, justo como lo eran los vampiros y por eso mismo, Himuro se encontraba contemplándolas mientras estaba en su habitación que muchas noches atrás también había sido de Kagami.  
Y tenía en mente el claro desafió que estaba creciendo entre él y Aomine desde que llegó, no solo su intuición se lo decía, también podía notarlo cuando este último lo miraba en algún momento y no podía culparlo tampoco, porque no es fuera adrede el caer enamorado de Taiga, porque este tenía muchas cualidades que más de uno había visto antes, pero que no llegó a pasar nada porque la unión que Tatsuya tenía con el pelirrojo era más grande y los pretendientes que el humano llegó a tener, se esfumaban.

Himuro también estaba celoso, ¡por Dios! Cómo no estarlo. Había estado retardando más el momento en que diría lo que tenía que decir por la simple seguridad emocional de Kagami y además, dependía de como estuviera él ante el cambio de su relación.  
Y la verdad, ver el modo en que el pelirrojo podía actuar como si nada, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos en la cama, de cómo actuaban como algo más, le dolió todavía más que el ser torturado con el sol. No se había imaginado que para Taiga, dejar atrás esas cosas fuera tan fácil.  
Sin embargo, tampoco lo culpaba realmente, porque seguramente, si no estuviera enamorado de él, no estuviera sintiéndose así. Y era obvio que su _hermano_ no le correspondía.

Había hablado con Alex hace unos días, fue sincero con ella en lo que sentía con la confusión, pero al momento en que su decisión pintaba por ser tomada, sinceramente era que no quería llevarla a cabo sin antes intentar algo más. Incluso aunque tal vez supiera la respuesta, pero una persona enamorada conservaba la esperanza a pesar de que Tatsuya era alguien muy realista y no esperaba que su vida fuera justa.

No hizo falta hacer nada más para saber que Kagami estaba por llegar a casa, pues en el mismo aire, el vampiro pudo sentir su olor acercarse, acompañado de aquel licántropo. Pero aun así, Himuro corrió el tramo desde su habitación hasta el porche de la casa en lo que sería casi un minuto, siendo así quien recibió a su hermano y al novio de este.

— ¡Tatsuya! —saludó Kagami con una gran sonrisa y ante eso, el moreno licántropo sujetó con más fuerza aquel agarre de manos que compartían, mostrándose relajado, como si no pasara nada.

—Hola, Taiga, qué bueno que llegas —contestó Himuro con una corta sonrisa, importándole poco el gesto posesivo del lycan, porque pese a eso, se acercó mucho al pelirrojo.

Aomine le miró nada más, sin alterar su expresión, pero hirviendo por dentro.

—Pensé que volverías a salir como hace unos días —comentó Kagami, todavía sonriente.

—No, nada de eso —Himuro negó y tocó ligeramente el anillo del otro muchacho—. Estaba esperándote para los juegos que siempre tenemos cada martes, ¿recuerdas?

Esta vez, el lycan frunció el ceño ligeramente ante un rápido vistazo que le dio el vampiro.

— ¡Oh, sí, es verdad! Pero, Tatsuya, ¿qué eso no era solo antes de…?

—Pero ahora mismo lo necesitamos, Taiga.

Fue así como el pelirrojo entendió al fin la indirecta en las palabras de su hermano vampiro; Himuro quería hablar con él. Y de hecho, era algo que debían hacer desde que este volvió, pero tal parecía que ninguno quería abordar ese tema con más oyentes en la casa. A veces era algo incómodo que todos ahí tuvieran un oído tan agudo.  
Porque aunque Kagami hiciera como si nada pasaba, la verdad es que sí, el cambio que estaba teniendo en su relación con el pelinegro, lo tenía con un sentimiento raro en el pecho. Cosa que no había expresado abiertamente ni con el peliazul, no porque no le tuviera confianza, sino porque incluso así, Aomine lo presentía. Y aunque odiara admitirlo, sabía bien que el chico necesitaba que aclararan las cosas como lo había hecho con él en el bosque el día de ayer, del mismo modo que sabía el motivo del porque no lo hicieron antes.  
Sabía también que no se trataba de algo como si hubiesen sido una pareja, pero habían compartido la cama muchas veces pese a decirse "hermano"—para Daiki eso seguía siendo incomprensible, pero ya llegaría el momento en que de verdad supiera todo y no es como si creyera que Taiga no quisiera decírselo, porque sabía bien que las palabras que este le dijo eran la verdad. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que incluso aunque ellos no conocieran lo que sea que tuvieron o tenían, en algún momento, les quedaría claro y también eso era algo para lo que debería estar preparado incluso él—, por lo que sería necesaria un conversación.

—Aomine, yo… —Kagami se giró para ver al moreno.

—Hah, muy bien. Estaré en el perímetro del bosque —Aomine soltó de la mano al pelirrojo con renuencia y antes de irse, miró esta vez directamente al vampiro pelinegro y se acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle solo con un movimiento de labios para que el humano no escuchara: —Sí le haces daño, no dudaré en matarte.

Pero la única respuesta de Himuro fue una sonrisa fría, para luego ver como el lycan se alejaba, dándoles la espalda.

— ¿Vamos dentro de la casa, Tatsuya?

—Sí, Alex salió al medio día, dijo que iría a hacer algo.

Kagami suspiró.

—Bien, vamos dentro entonces.

De modo que ambos chicos entraron a la casa, como si nada, hablando temas banales que evitaba tocar el verdadero tema del asunto. Por alguna razón, Taiga se sentía ligeramente nervioso, así como un vacío en el estómago que no sabía cómo interpretar, mientras que Tatsuya se mostraba tan inexpresivo como solía hacer para evitar que sus emociones salieran.  
Aunque ninguno de los dos podía engañarse realmente. No tenían la misma conexión que el pelirrojo con el lycan, pero los dos se conocían.  
Al momento en que pasaron por el pasillo donde estaba un gran reloj que marcaba las ocho de la noche, siguieron por las escaleras que descendían hacía una de las tantas habitaciones subterráneas de la casa, que en este caso, era un gimnasio. Y estaba bastante abajo, como para que si por casualidad Aomine o Alex entraran a la casa llegaran a escucharlos, además de que estaba cerca del laboratorio de la vampira, mismo que tenía magia especial para que nadie escuchara nada de ahí y esta misma tocaba un poco al gimnasio. Pero no siempre, solo cuando Alex no estaba es que la magia se volvía más intensa.

Sin embargo, el chico y el vampiro estarían locos si creyeron que de verdad Aomine se mantendría lejos. Porque cuando este dejó de escuchar el corazón del pelirrojo desde la distancia de donde estaba, se movió con el más sigilo que pudo para treparse a la terraza de aquella casa, pendiente no de la conversación, sino de quién salía primero.  
Y si Himuro no logró percatarse de eso, fue porque los latidos de Kagami lo distrajeron lo suficiente, además de ese apetitoso olor sanguíneo.

El pelirrojo suspiró. No sabía que decir realmente, pero sentía que debía ser él el primero en hablar.

—Tatsuya, yo…

—Voy a irme, Taiga —lo interrumpió Himuro.

* * *

Alex sabía que corría cierto riesgo por estar en ese lugar ahora, pero con todos esos presentimientos que había estado teniendo, no podía quedarse tranquila. Quizá no sería nada y simple pánico…, pero la experiencia le hacía sentir que debía comprobarlo al menos.  
Y que mejor lugar para eso, que en _La Cueva de Los Amantes Secretos_. Porque como su creadora, incluso aunque ella no estuviera ahí con un amante licántropo o vampiro, podía entrar y sabía que nadie más lo haría, por todo lo que se decía de esta.  
Mismo lugar que aunque se creyera que era parte del mundo de La Noche, la verdad era otra dimensión, la cueva nada más funcionaba como el portal que llevaría a aquellos que de verdad estaban enamorados a un mundo para ellos solos. Y sin importar si eran de mismas razas o no, del mismo sexo o diferente. Solo bastaba con que se amaran, fuera prohíbo o no, pese al nombre que tenía.

Del porque El Hada estaba dentro de aquella cueva, era porque las visiones de su hermana Shiro, le hacían sentir, que esta quería decirle algo. Y sabía que tenían un método para eso, pero dada las distancias del mundo humano y La Nada—además de lo mucho que costaba escapar de esta última—, aquel mensaje podría tardar en llegar hasta un mes. Así que la única dimensión más cercana a La Nada, era esa creada solo para el amor y sobre todo, porque Alex podía usar su magia ahí para atraer el mensaje.  
Así que por eso, nadó hasta el centro de aquel lago de ese mundo y se hundió completo, erguida y con los brazos despegados de sus costados, como si fueran alas semi alzadas y cerró los ojos, dejando de respirar y comenzando a generar magia de atracción que hizo que de sus manos destellaran brillos de muchos colores.  
El proceso podía tardar un día entero o un poco más, porque debía ser cuidadosa y paciente, a pesar de que se sintiera algo exaltada, porque sí de verdad Shiro quería decirle algo, era porque la seguridad de Kagami corría riesgo.

* * *

Kagami había sentido como le estrujaron el corazón con violencia ante las palabras que el vampiro había dicho y más que la frase en sí, el modo tan tranquilo en que lo dijo.

—Tatsuya… tú…, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

— ¿Te parece que estoy mintiendo, Taiga?

La expresión del pelirojo se descompuso por completo, él más que nadie sabía bien que el pelinegro no estaba mintiendo en lo más mínimo y por eso es que el dolor se alojó en su corazón, ahogándolo lentamente.

—Pero…, yo… ¡¿por qué estás diciendo eso?! ¡No puedes irte! —exclamó Kagami, mostrándose más que molesto, consternado. Le llenaba de tristeza esas palabras.

Himuro suspiró y le miró. Por supuesto que ver la expresión dolida de su hermano le hizo sentir mal, pero eran cosas que debía decir y no se detendría.

—Es por tú propio bien que debo mantenerme lejos de ti ahora, Taiga. Las cosas entre nosotros han cambiado y…

— ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que yo estaría bien si tú te vas?! —interrumpió Kagami, sin poder contener su voz.

Tanto así, que pese a la magia que llegara a tocar el gimnasio, no fue impedimento para que Aomine, recostado en la terraza de esa casa, escuchara la voz del pelirrojo y su oído se agudara todavía más.

—Taiga, nuestra relación no será la misma ahora que tú has encontrado a Aomine-kun —expresó Himuro, alzando al diestra para acariciar la mejilla del otro.

— ¡Pero eso no es motivo para que tú decidas irte así como así, Tatsuya! —inquirió Kagami nuevamente, sintiendo como su pulso aceleraba con la sola idea de que su hermano se fuera.

—Claro que sí, no podemos seguir de la misma forma que antes, lo sabes bien —esta vez, la diestra de Himuro sujetó con fuerza el anillo con rubíes incrustados, propiedad del pelirrojo.

— ¡Es que eso lo sé! —Kagami le sujetó de la muñeca— Pero, ¿qué tiene de malo eso? Quizá nuestra relación no tiene definición, mas sé que puede seguir aunque tenga cambios. Sé que podemos seguir siendo hermanos…

— ¡¿Pero te has detenido a pensar que pasaría sí a mí no me basta con ser solo tú hermano?! —la voz de Himuro se alzó un poco, pero por el suave fruncimiento del ceño y su mirada, su exclamación sin tanta alteración quedó clara.

— ¡…! —Kagami se quedó en silencio, en shock ante esas palabras— T-Tatsuya…

El pelinegro frunció los labios y desvió la mirada, soltándose del agarre del pelirrojo.

—Tal vez para ti nuestra relación como hermanos en sí no este definida, ¿pero no has pensado que eso se debe a que tú y yo podemos ser algo más? —objetó Himuro, volviendo a mirarle— Hemos compartido la cama muchas veces, nos hemos besado, acariciado y hecho el amor de tantas formas… —mientras decía eso, nuevamente su tacto regresó al rostro del mundano y se acercó aún más a este, que incluso sus respiraciones chocaban— Que ahora el término "hermanos" no ajusta a nuestras acciones.

De pronto, Kagami se sintió afligido mientras correspondía a su mirada y no podía apartarse del contacto ajeno e incluso le sujetó de la mano.

—Pero siempre dijimos que como hermanos estábamos mejor, Tatsuya. Además, yo no… —no obstante, no pudo completar la frase y frunció los labios.

— ¿Tú no qué? —Himuro sonrió con amargura— ¿Tú no sientes lo mismo que yo, Taiga? —pese a sus palabras, todavía mantuvo el tacto con el ajeno.

—… Yo de verdad te quiero, Tatsuya —murmuró Kagami con la mirada fija en la ajena—. Te amo como un hermano, sé bien todo lo que tú y yo hicimos antes, las veces en que nos demostramos muchas cosas con el tacto, pero yo no siento… —tragó fuerte y continuó— lo mismo.

—Taiga…, no pretendo echarte la culpa de nada. Las veces que nos entregamos en la cama y otras cosas, yo mismo acepté esas acciones como algo inocente en nuestra relación compleja y no sé en qué momento mis sentimientos empezaron a modificarse —explicó Himuro pegando su frente con la ajena, al ponerse de puntitas y sujetar la nuca impropia.

—No quiero que te vayas, Tatsuya. No podría estar tranquilo si tú no estás a mi lado —susurró Kagami con un nudo en la garganta a la vez que sus manos sujetaron la cintura del vampiro. Quiso tragarse esas palabras, porque sabía que eso podía ser esperanza para el pelinegro, pero no podía quedarse callado.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Taiga —confesó al fin Himuro, observándolo—. Te amo más que un hermano y sino me voy ahora, mi egoísmo me hará hacer que tengas que elegir a mí o él —admitió con dureza, casi rozando sus labios con los del humano.

Fue como si a Kagami le a travesara una espada en el pecho con esas palabras y no pudo negarse al contacto que el vampiro hacía con él. Quiso decirle que también sentía muchas cosas por él, porque en ese justo momento, se dio cuenta de que si Aomine no hubiera aparecido en su vida, sí Himuro se le hubiera confesado antes, sí hubiera correspondido a sus sentimientos.  
No supo que pasó, pero el amor que todavía parecía crecer por aquel narcisista licántropo peliazul, había logrado eclipsar por completo los nuevos sentimientos que estaban empezando a florecer en su corazón hacía el pelinegro. Pero saberlo ahora, no tenía caso. Porque no importaba que esos sentimientos hubiesen florecido, se quedaron como las plantas que solo crecieron como botones de rosas en espera de abrirse al sol, mas no llegaron a destaparse realmente como muchas veces ocurría en los rosales de los jardines, sin embargo, estaban ahí. Eclipsados, pero era consciente de eso, lo era en el momento que los ojos grises del vampiro le observaron al confesarse, así de rápido y así de rápido había llegado a saber todo eso, como cuando pasa una estrella fugaz en el cielo.

—Tatsuya…, no puedes… —Kagami negó ligeramente y cerró los ojos unos segundos para volver a mirar a su _hermano_ directamente a los ojos— Aunque lo hicieras, Tatsuya, perdóname, pero yo siempre elegiré a Aomine.

Esas palabras helaron la mente de Himuro y fue como si la tortura más gran del mundo cayera en su ser. Ah, era algo que ya sabía, era obvio, entonces, ¡¿por qué tenía que necesitar que Taiga se lo dejara en claro para aceptarlo?! Se había mentido a sí mismo pensando que estaba haciendo esto para manipularlo y hacer que la duda se sembrara en su corazón sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y es que aunque consideró hacer eso, la verdad era que amaba demasiado al pelirrojo como para hacerle algo así de cruel y jugar con su mente, por eso es que sus verdaderas acciones cambiaron en el último minuto.  
Hubiese sido mejor que se terminara yéndose sin decir nada…  
Pero no, si hubiera hecho eso, las cosas fueran peor para él, como para Kagami y no sería justo para ninguno de los dos. Además, solo con esa sinceridad en las palabras del anterior mencionado, sería más fácil de aceptar, pero no por ello menos doloroso.

—Sí, yo lo sé, Taiga… —susurró Himuro, sonriendo sin alegría realmente mientras continuaban mirándose.

El vampiro se inclinó un poco y besó suavemente los labios ajenos como despedida, pensó que Kagami lo haría a un lado, pero en cambio, lo que recibió fue que este le sujetara de la cabeza para prolongar más ese inocente contacto, con fuerza. Los labios de ambos se entreabrieron un poco, para besarse tiernamente sin rastro de perversión o algo más.  
Era extraño, porque incluso ante la confesión de amor por parte de Himuro, ese ósculo no tenía el aire que tendría una despedida de dos amantes.

Y las lágrimas fueron contenidas por ambos chicos cuando el beso se rompió, mirándose nada más, en silencio.

—Tatsuya, yo no… —intentó decir Kagami, quería hacer algo para que el pelinegro no se fuera, porque sentía que algo le faltaría si este se iba.

—Está bien, Taiga, quizá me vaya, pero siempre sabrás de mí, como yo de ti —dijo Himuro, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquila en ese semblante que parecía inexpresivo, pero que sus ojos denotaban la tristeza en un minúsculo brillo que desapareció antes de que al pelirrojo se le rompiera más el corazón.

Kagami no lo resistió más, el ver como Tatsuya se guardaba todos sus sentimientos así, le dolía más y entonces, lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que el vampiro dudara unos segundos nada más, pero al final, correspondió a la acción.

—Siempre estaré pendiente de ti, Taiga. Cuídate mucho —susurró Himuro en medio del abrazo y tras unos segundos más, usó su agilidad vampírica para soltarse de este y le dedicó una última sonrisa al pelirrojo.

Y corrió antes de que Kagami le dijera algo que le hiciera arrepentirse y entonces sí, lo haría elegir y no podría renunciar a él.

— ¡Tatsuya! —exclamó, quedándose sin aire y con un terrible ardor en la garganta cuando sus ojos dejaron de mirar la figura del vampiro— ¡Maldición!

El muchacho tambaleó por la rapidez en que todo sucedió y se reclinó en la pared como pudo, deslizándose en esta hasta sentarse y dio un puñetazo al piso como desahogo. Tan mal estaba, que no notó el hueco que dejó en este.  
Sí, puede que sus sentimientos hubiesen quedado eclipsados, pero aun así, todo esto le dolía casi como si no lo estuvieran. Y no solo eso, no se trataba solo del amor en el ámbito romántico, ¡Tatsuya también era alguien con quién había estado toda su vida desde que creció, como hermanos y cualquiera que fuera su verdadero vínculo le hacía sentir que no lo quería lejos! ¡Quería alcanzarlo, llamarlo o hacer algo para detenerlo!  
Pero también sabía que no podía hacerlo o se sentiría como un vil egoísta, pues ahora que sabía los verdaderos sentimientos de Himuro, no podía retenerlo siendo que no le correspondería.

Era increíble cómo es que fue jalado de la felicidad al dolor tan rápido.

Se negaba a llorar, no quería hacerlo, pero la tristeza estaba en todo su semblante y lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue taparse los ojos con una mano.

Y Himuro estaba peor, es más, seguramente para desahogarse un poco cazaría como nunca antes lo había hecho, es decir, no a humanos, sino a vampiros no para salvar a los anteriores, sino por simple sed, porque de verdad sentía el maldito infierno en su pecho con ese rechazo tan claro.  
No estaba de humor para nada, pero aun así, cuando la presencia de Aomine estuvo frente a él, no lo golpeó, ni lo evitó.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de matarte ahora mismo —expresó Aomine con el gesto serio—, porque sé que algo le hiciste a Kagami.

—Puedes intentarlo, créeme. Tal vez me estarías haciendo un favor al dejarte matar por mí —le respondió Himuro con frialdad y serio también.

—Como sí pudieras hacerlo…, aunque tal vez podría considerarlo, así te ganarías el odio de Kagami y no podrías vivir con eso —Aomine le sonrió con altanería.

En efecto, esas palabras le pegaron con la realidad al vampiro, quien frunció el ceño con fuerza.

—No te creas mucho, Aomine-kun, solo porque Taiga te ame, no signifique que no sienta nada por mí —Himuro logró regresar a su expresión neutral, enfrentándose con la mirada al lycan.

—Ja, aunque así fuera, Kagami me sigue y seguirá eligiendo a mí —Aomine ladeó ligeramente el rostro, con seguridad, acentuando su sonrisa.

Himuro le contempló, serio y en silencio, pero al final, una diminuta sonrisa apareció.

—Tú no comprendes la relación que hay entre Taiga y yo. Pero estoy seguro que cuando vayas a verlo y los ojos de él te miren, te darás cuenta lo que de verdad siente por mí, incluso aunque te haya elegido a ti, no podrás cambiar eso —una vez dicho eso, avanzó unos pasos más, pasando al lado del licántropo—. Después de todo, fue a mi quién le entregó su virginidad.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la paciencia de Aomine, porque las cosas terminaron volteándose para él inesperadamente. Pero cuando quiso dar el primero golpe al vampiro, por lo menos para darle su merecido—sin matarlo, porque no era idiota y sabía lo importante que este era para Kagami—, Himuro ya no estaba.

—Estúpido chupasangre —despotricó Aomine y se pasó una mano por la cara, suspirando.

Miró hacía la entrada de la casa y sintió como algo lo llamaba dentro. Sabía lo que era; Kagami seguramente no estaba nada bien después de que el idiota del vampiro se fuera, así que no lo pensó más y entró.  
En el momento en que estuvo pasando la sala y escuchó los latidos rápidos del corazón del pelirrojo, supo justamente donde estaba, así como en efecto, que no estaba nada bien. De modo que corrió haciendo gala de su velocidad como licántropo, pero cuando llegó al gimnasio, Kagami ya no estaba. No porque hubiera excavado algún agujero y huido o algo similar, sino tal parecía que había sido más rápido en moverse a otro lugar cuando el peliazul empezó a correr y no lo alcanzó.

Daiki suspiró. Cierto, el verdadero ser de Taiga siempre parecía despertar con emociones fuertes, así que esto no era sorpresa realmente.  
No tuvo problemas y volvió a correr hasta llegar a la habitación que era la misma donde el peliazul estuvo la primera vez que llegó a esa casa. Y en silencio se acercó, mientras observaba como el pelirrojo miraba el cielo desde la ventana, reclinado en esta.

—Tenías razón —murmuró Kagami, cruzado de brazos.

—Suelo tenerla, ¿sobre qué tema en particular ahora? —dijo Aomine, como si nada. Sabía que debía comportarse normal en este momento, no es como si fuera a tratar al pelirrojo como una mujer llorona.

—Tatsuya, sobre él… —Kagami suspiró y giró el rostro para ver al lycan, sin decir nada más, porque sabía que este lo entendería.

Sin embargo, así como Aomine supo que tenía razón sobre le hecho de que Himuro estaba enamorado de _su_ Kagami, cuando los ojos de este último hicieron contacto con los suyos, pudo ver a través de él, y que justo como había dicho aquel vampiro antes de irse, Kagami tuvo un punto en el que sus sentimientos apuntaron hacía Himuro.

Y que sí otro poco, Daiki se hubiera tardado en aceptar lo que sentía, Taiga ahora no sería de él.

* * *

 _ **Así cómo vieron, Kagami la tuvo fácil y probablemente, seguirá teniéndolo así… Pero no será un rato demasiado malo, al menos tratándose de Himuro. Personalmente, me dolió que mi Tatsuya terminara así ;u; Sin embargo, Taiga debía elegir.**_

 _ **Si Alex está en acción, significa que lo bueno está por venir…**_

 _ **Por favor, ¡me encantaría que me dejen sus comentarios! ¡Anímense!**_

 _ **Aquí el spoiler del próximo capítulo:**_

La suerte quizá estaba de lado de Momoi desde que aceptó hacer lo que Kuroko le pidió o quizá solo era su instinto, ese que había heredado de sus padres desde que nació y ahora ejercía y que la llevaron a ser la _beta_ de de la manada cuando Aomine todavía vivía en La Noche, para luego ser la líder de esta cuando él fue desterrado.  
Seguramente si Daiki estuviera ahí, no la hubiera dejado hacer lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos y hasta hubiese ido él en su lugar.  
Pensar en él, en sus padres y en su manada, le daba la fuerza necesaria a Satsuki para seguir el camino al que iba desde antes de ayer, además de que si encontraba lo que estaba buscando, podía salvar no solo a Aomine, sino también a Kise y podía hacer que ellos dos estuvieran al fin juntos.

[…]

—Porque mi obligación aquí es evitar que causen algún desastre que nos delate a los humanos. Todos los del submundo saben que debemos manternos ocultos, no porque les tengamos miedo, sino por prevención. Y es más fácil alimentarnos así —Aomine se encogió de hombros—. Aunque claro, hay algunos que se revelan y quieren crear un caos con sus neófitos; es ahí donde llego yo y los _destruyo_.

— ¿Por qué debes hacer eso tú? —Kagami frunció el ceño— Se supone que ya no vives allá y estando aquí, desterrado —usó esa definición, porque se había dado cuenta que al peliazul eso ya no le afectaba— la autoridad de la Unión esa no te llega, ¿qué obligación tienes tú?


	22. Siendo Sinceros

_**Jelouuuuuu!**_

 _ **¿Cómo están? Yo muriendo en el calor de mi ciudad, pese a que estamos en invierno(?).**_  
 _ **Asdlajdlajklddkl, bueno, lo importante es que ya vengo a dejarles un capítulo más de ésta historia :3.**_

 _ **Antes que nada, tengo deseo de mandarle saludos a**_ ArminxArlet _ **, asdlkjdlaldljk, te regalaría rosas o algo similar, porque te lo has ganado(?) x'DDD.**_  
 _ **También agradezco mucho a aquellas personitas que nunca faltan en mandarme sus comentarios en los capítulos, ¡son geniales!**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, les dejo el capítulo que espero disfruten. Y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.**_

* * *

Si bien las palabras ahora mismo estaban ausentes, Aomine sabía exactamente como se sentía Kagami, no solo porque su conexión de enamorados era única e inigualable, además de irrevocablemente fuerte, sino porque conocía ese sentir también. Quizá no de la misma manera que el pelirrojo, pero era similar.

Porque así como Daiki llegó a sentirse culpable en algún momento porque dejara de tenerle amor a Kise, Taiga se sentía culpable porque se había dado cuenta que también sentía amor por Tatsuya, no de la misma manera que con el peliazul realmente, pero así se encontraba y no solo eso, lo había besado antes de que se fuera.

—Hah, por Dios, no te voy a reclamar nada, idiota —bufó Aomine, rascándose la nuca para luego reclinarse en la pared, justo en frente de donde estaba el pelirrojo al ver a través de la ventana—. Aunque ese chupasangre haya tenido la suerte de besarte antes de irse.

—Aomine, mejor no me digas nada —Kagami cerró los ojos unos segundos.

—Te estoy diciendo esto, porque sé que es difícil despedirse de un viejo amor —aclaró Aomine con cierta agresión en la voz. Estos temas no eran su fuerte, en lo más mínimo, así que estaba con el ceño fruncido ahora mismo.

Dicho eso, la atención de Kagami quedó fija en el moreno por completo. Hasta pareció que había hablado en otro idioma.

— ¡Deja de mirarme así, maldita sea! —gruñó Aomine.

—Lo siento, es que no me esperaba oír eso —admitió Kagami. Si el momento fuera otro, quizá hasta se hubiera burlado, pero no estaba de humor—. Además, tampoco es como si yo amara a Tatsuya como a ti, no llegué a hacerlo como debía antes, supongo que fue algo pérdido y por eso…

— ¿Te has preguntado cómo es mi mundo alguna vez? —interrumpió Aomine de pronto.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando o mejor dicho, observando durante un largo rato.  
Taiga había supuesto que el lycan querría saber todo, del mismo modo que él quería saber todo de su vida. Sin embargo, basto con sus miradas para que Daiki le dijera al pelirrojo que no era necesario que se lo explicara en palabras, porque ya lo sabía. Ya conocía eso y no tenía por qué interferir en lo que ambos tenían ahora. En cambio, quien merecía una explicación, era Taiga.  
Porque quería que no llegara a sentirse culpable ni nada y porque sentía que se la debía desde que lo trató mal aquella vez en Japón cuando se fue del departamento.  
Pero con esto no indicaba que no escucharía al pelirrojo, al contrario. Ya era momento de que ambos fueran sinceros, porque a pesar de que en algún momento alguno no encontraría las palabras para explicarse, sabía que el otro lograría entender lo que les llegara a costar decir.

—Sí, muchas veces, de hecho —asintió Kagami a la pregunta ajena.

Ambos no dejaban de verse a los ojos y no dejarían de hacerlo en toda la plática.  
Y Aomine suspiró, con la lluvia de recuerdos en toda su mente, de aquel mundo que le dio la espalda y dejó de llamar su hogar.

* * *

La suerte quizá estaba de lado de Momoi desde que aceptó hacer lo que Kuroko le pidió o quizá solo era su instinto, ese que había heredado de sus padres desde que nació y ahora ejercía y que la llevaron a ser la _beta_ de la manada cuando Aomine todavía vivía en La Noche, para luego ser la líder de esta cuando él fue desterrado.  
Seguramente si Daiki estuviera ahí, no la hubiera dejado hacer lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos y hasta hubiese ido él en su lugar.  
Pensar en el moreno, en sus padres y en su manada, le daba la fuerza necesaria a Satsuki para seguir el camino al que iba desde antes de ayer, además de que si encontraba lo que estaba buscando, podía salvar no solo a Aomine, sino también a Kise y podía hacer que ellos dos estuvieran al fin juntos.

Las Colinas del Fin ahora eran temidas, luego de que al principio eran cuidadas y veneradas por ser las proveedoras del alimento para todos ahí. A lo lejos, estas parecían ser de un color normal, con vegetación verde que podría ser el pasto, sin embargo, cuando se estaba al límite, justo frente a ellas, se podía uno dar cuenta que su suelo y ambiente era como estar escalando un volcán que en algún momento haría erupción; el suelo estaba erosionado y parecía casi rojo por el calor abrumador que de ese lugar. Muchas piedras habían ahí, pero sin rastro de vida alguna o eso se suponía hasta que _lo que sea_ que matara, desgarrando a quienes invadían el terreno apareciera, claro.

El viento sopló con fuerza, como una advertencia para Momoi, la chica lobo que estaba empezando a subir las colinas de forma lo más sigilosa posible, como indicaba todo lo que leyó del informe que le dio Kuroko. A pesar de los escalofríos que recorrieron el cuerpo de la muchacha, su determinación no falló y logró llegar a la punta de una de las tantas colinas que le faltaban por recorrer para llegar a _La Montaña Carmesí_ , de donde caía el líquido vital que consumían los vampiros, que era como la sangre de los humanos.  
Algunas lenguas entre los vampiros, decían que tras esa gran cascada, había una cueva oscura y llena de cosas extrañas que escondía el secreto de su mundo. Pero nadie fue capaz de llegar hasta allá o en el caso de los padres de Momoi, de regresar para confirmarlo y en el tiempo en que la cascada existió, era imposible traspasar su espesa agua vino.

Pero ahora mismo no importaba como hiciera Satsuki para sobrevivir en aquel lugar tan sombrío, su deber ahí era descubrir el _secreto_ de la familia Akashi, justo como Kuroko le había explicado en aquellas hojas.

* * *

—Mi mundo se llama "La Noche", es irónico, lo sé —empezó a contar Aomine, dando un rápido vistazo al cielo nocturno.

—En los libros de Historia que Alex me ha dado a leer, eso dice —repuso Kagami, despertando poco a poco su curiosidad.

—Bueno, como sea — _claro, siendo El Hada, es obvio que tiene la historia de todo ese mundo escrito en papel_ , pensó Aomine—. Existe un poder de autoridad ahí, del que yo formé parte un tiempo.

— ¿La Unión Milagrosa? —inquirió Kagami.

—Empiezo a creer que no necesitas que te cuente nada del mundo del que vengo —bufó Aomine.

—No, no, solo sé cosas principales. Pero no sabía que tú formaste parte de la autoridad de ese mundo; sé la historia del porque se abastecen en el mundo humano y otras cosas no tan relevantes —aclaró Kagami.

—Sí, pero los vampiros y licántropos que ves aquí no vinieron porque quisieran —Aomine frunció ligeramente el ceño—. Es más, la mayoría o quizá todos los del submundo odien tu mundo, Kagami —la mirada de cuestión del mencionado chico hizo que volviera a hablar— Porque todos ellos han sido desterrados por algún crimen. No me digas que te lea toda la _constitución_ de La Noche, porque no lo recuerdo —advirtió.

—Oh, claro, mandan a los criminales aquí —Kagami puso los ojos en blanco—. No te ofendas, Aomine, pero la autoridad de tu mundo es una mierda.

—Hace mucho que yo dejé de considerar La Noche como mi mundo y hace poco acepté este lugar como _mi mundo_ —Aomine le miró, dándole así la respuesta del porque al fin su aceptación—. De todos modos, no todos los criminales vienen a este mundo, los peores son mandados a la dimensión de Las Mazmorras y otros a La Nada, se supone que aquí están los menos "malos".

—Qué tontería —resopló Kagami—. Yo conozco a una manada de licántropos y a ti, y sé que realmente no son criminales.

Aomine le sonrió con suavidad.

—Para ti no lo somos y aunque digas eso, no todos los del submundo llegan a ser compasivos o amigables para hacerte creer eso siempre —advirtió.

Ahora fue Kagami quién suspiró.

—Sí, he conocido a varios desde que elegí ser cazador.

—Aquí tenemos nuestra comida más fácil —continuó contando Aomine—. Pero nuestro poder se vuelve vulnerable.

—Siempre había creído que eran inmortales, por eso solo habían momentos críticos para matarlos —dijo Kagami y sin romper contacto visual con el moreno, caminó un poco hasta llegar a la cama de la habitación, donde se sentó.

—En La Noche solo podemos matarnos a simple fuerza bruta, con peleas, desmembrándonos —Aomine movió ligeramente su mano—. Pero estando aquí, los vampiros pierden su fuerza durante el día, con el sol como enemigo y la plata les afecta, del mismo modo que a mí, como a los demás licántropos. Aunque a nosotros el sol no nos hace nada, en cambio, todo es diferente cuando la luna nueva llega y no podemos usar nuestra transformación, justo como ahora —se descruzó de brazos para señalar el cielo—. Sin embargo, hay algo mucho más peligroso para nosotros los licántropos desterrados —su voz se volvió algo amarga, cuando un recuerdo le atacó—. Y es cuando la _luna roja_ aparece en el cielo.

Como Kagami sintió el pesar ajeno, se inclinó para sujetar de las manos al moreno y jalarlo para que se sentara a su lado. Y Daiki se dejó llevar, cambiando de la mala sensación a una fabulosa sonrisa; se sentó y le robó un beso al pelirrojo, para después acostarse horizontalmente a través de la cama. El pelirrojo se subió por completo a ésta, reclinándose en el respaldo de la misma y flexionando ambas piernas, solo que dejando una acostada en la cama y la otra elevada para apoyar ahí su brazo, continuando mirando al lycan.  
No dijo nada y solo sujetó la mano de este, porque ambos necesitaban ese contacto.

—Ahí perdemos el control por completo, enloquecemos en toda la extensión de la palabra y nuestra consciencia se pierde. No reconocemos nada, ni a nadie, incluso aunque en algún momento nuestra razón quiera regresar, es imposible tomar el control de nuevo —Aomine le miró y apretó con fuerza la mano ajena, sintiendo como el pelirrojo le devolvía el contacto—. Lo único que puede pararnos es que nos maten, aunque existen raros casos, como el mío, en que el solo se necesita herirnos de gravedad — _quizá porque sigo siendo uno de ellos_ , añadió en su fuero interno—. Por eso evitamos transformarnos. Y aunque seremos imparables así, las peleas simplemente son violentas, sin planes ni nada, por lo que se es fácil matarnos también; yo he matado a muchos licántropos en ese estado en todo el tiempo que he vivido en este mundo —confesó.

Taiga continuó en silencio, escuchando con muchísima atención y porque no también, infinita curiosidad.

—Y de todos modos, aunque no los hubiese matado, cuando el efecto de la luna roja termina, se lleva toda nuestra energía y consume la vida de los licántropos que se transforman con ella.

—Entonces, ¿para qué arriesgarte en luchar contra ellos, Aomine?

—Porque mi obligación aquí es evitar que causen algún desastre que nos delate a los humanos. Todos los del submundo saben que debemos mantenernos ocultos, no porque les tengamos miedo, sino por prevención. Y es más fácil alimentarnos así —Aomine se encogió de hombros—. Aunque claro, hay algunos que se revelan y quieren crear un caos con sus neófitos; es ahí donde llego yo y los _destruyo_.

— ¿Por qué debes hacer eso tú? —Kagami frunció el ceño— Se supone que ya no vives allá y estando aquí, desterrado —usó esa definición, porque se había dado cuenta que al peliazul eso ya no le afectaba— la autoridad de la Unión esa no te llega, ¿qué obligación tienes tú?

Aunque Aomine todavía le miraba, su expresión se oscureció un poco y eso no pasó desapercibido para el mundano y así fue como Kagami se dio cuenta que habían llegado a un tema delicado y se arrepintió. Sin embargo, el peliazul regresó a la normalidad y le sonrió cariñosamente, jaló de su mano y le besó el dorso, dándole a entender que no pasaba nada. Y como respuesta, Taiga se inclinó para depositar un beso en los labios ajenos.

—Kagami, a pesar de que estoy desterrado, yo sigo perteneciendo a la Unión Milagrosa y aunque yo odié eso, también sé mi responsabilidad —explicó Aomine—. Y en el momento en que llegué a este mundo, incluso aunque no hubiera querido hacerlo, ellos tenían un modo de lograr que yo hiciera mi obligación aquí.

— ¿Con qué? —tan pronto Kagami lanzó esa pregunta, sintió que no quería conocer la respuesta, pero aun así, se mantuvo firme.

Daiki le miró un tiempo muy largo.

—Ellos podían dañar a personas importantes para mí en la manada que dejé cuando fui desterrado, pero la verdad en ese momento no me importaba nada, así que solo había una única persona con la que podían hacerme todo el daño que quisieran si la herían.

No fue necesario que le dijera a Taiga que se trataba de alguien que él amó hace mucho tiempo atrás, porque lo supo por el modo en que el lycan habló de _esa_ persona. Y entonces entendió lo que Aomine le quiso decir con la mirada, de que no se sintiera culpable.  
Y claro, ahora mismo no se sentía así, al contrario, sintió que un fuego de impotencia le llenó el pecho, como los celos amenazaron con querer salir de su boca como si escupiera ácido.

¿Quién? ¿Quién había sido esa persona que había tenido el privilegio de amar primero a Aomine? ¿Quién más había conocido todas las facetas que el lycan tenía por mostrar? ¿Quién era ese alguien que mantuvo a Aomine Daiki tan mal, casi por caer en la oscuridad? Porque Kagami no necesitaba que le dijeran que era por ese primer amor que el peliazul tenía una personalidad así de amarga y prepotente cuando lo conoció. Del mismo modo que ahora parecía saber que ese sufrimiento que tenía a Daiki lleno de barreras que le impedían salir adelante era por lo mismo.  
Que toda la inquietud que este llegó a sentir solo tenía a un culpable.  
A Taiga no le importó sí el peliazul también tuvo culpa o no en lo que sea que pasó en esa relación del pasado, sí esa persona había sido capaz de causarle ese tipo de sufrimiento a _su_ Aomine Daiki, de herir así a su novio, a la persona que ama, entonces se convertía en alguien que no tenía deseos de conocer, porque le enfrentaría y no dejaría que volviera a acercársele.  
Y si llegó a sentir envidia porque ese alguien se había convertido en el primer amor del moreno, Kagami estaba seguro que él amaba más a Daiki. ¡Porque era así!

—Pero lo que no termino de entender, es, ¿por qué te desterraron?

—Por amar a esa persona.

—… ¿Es que está prohibido enamorarse allá? —Kagami pareció perplejo. Sí era así, entonces, quizá poco a poco todo empezaba a tener sentido para él, ya no tanto sí aquella persona lo hizo sufrir o no. Con un impedimento así, hasta él mismo sabía que se podría generar un caos, pero que si hubiera sido su caso, sí se hubiera _arriesgado_ también.

—No lo está —Aomine negó, leyendo fácilmente el sentir del pelirrojo, pero sin comentar nada por eso, simplemente siguió hablando—. Me desterraron por romper la regla principal en La Noche.

— ¿Y cuál es esa? —insistió Kagami, sin presionar realmente, porque notaba que de alguna forma para el lycan hablar de eso no era tan fácil como aparentaba este con su expresión despreocupada.

Muchos recuerdos llegaron a la cabeza de Aomine, mientras observaba a Taiga. Le gustaba mucho, le enamoraba más no sentirse rechazado en ningún momento por él, pese a todo lo que le estaba diciendo, porque la verdad, dudaba encontrar a alguien que lo aceptara así como él, que se enamoró de su persona siendo un pedazo de mierda arrogante que se la pasaba asesinando.  
Estaba bien que Daiki fuera egocéntrico, pero sabía bien que en ese tiempo, no era para nada una buena persona cuando el pelirrojo lo conoció y aun así, estuvo con él.  
De alguna manera, era como si Kagami lo hubiese salvado de la oscuridad que dejó la ausencia de Kise y su _traición_. Tal vez si esa noche, el humano no hubiera llegado a su vida, las cosas fueran peores para él. Quizá hasta no hubiese sabido cómo salir de ese abismo. O quizá hasta hubiera perdido más de sí mismo para poder superar la cruz que tenía cargando desde hace un siglo.

Y ahora mientras recordaba todo lo que había vivido con Kise hace muchísimo tiempo y las últimas palabras que este le había dado, sintió nostalgia, sí, pero el odio y el dolor con que recordaba todo, ya no estaban ahogándolo. Jamás pensó que pudiera hablar del tema algún día, mas aquí estaba ahora, contándole las cosas al chico pelirrojo.

—Es enamorarse de alguien que no sea de tu especie —contestó Aomine.

— ¡…!

La sorpresa para Taiga no fue poca, para nada, incluso aunque se mantuvo ceñudo un poco, no evitó sentirse así. Parecía que ahora las cosas tenían sentido, ¿no?; Aomine se había enamorado de un vampiro, pero eso no explicaba realmente el odio que este le tenía cuando lo conoció. Lo que significaba que en efecto, aquel vampiro que el peliazul amó, sí le había hecho daño.

—Es una regla realmente estúpida —dijo al fin y el peliazul hizo una mueca que dejó en claro que estaba de acuerdo con eso—. Pero, ¿eso significa que aquella persona también fue desterrada? —Kagami sintió la insana necesidad de preguntar eso, no por inseguridad, pero necesitaba saberlo.

—La verdad es que no —Aomine frunció ligeramente el ceño—. Cuando… fuimos descubiertos, él negó todo —se encogió de hombros y el pelirrojo se quedó sin habla por eso, confirmando así lo que sospechaba—. Supongo que por su _arrepentimiento_ es que tuvo derecho a un "perdón" o no sé, pero es seguro que sigue viviendo en La Noche —finalizó y de nueva cuenta, su expresión se relajó— Hay una leyenda que explica el motivo de esa regla, ¿quieres oírla? —Aomine alzó ambas cejas.

Kagami sintió una ira homicida al oír eso. Ya le daba igual ahora que alguien más estuvo en la vida del peliazul, le enfurecía más le hecho de que aquel vampiro lo había lastimado, lo había _traicionado_. Y para él, no había excusa para una traición, nunca.

Esta vez, fue el pelirrojo quien jaló la mano de Aomine para besarle los dedos, observándole, diciéndole con la mirada muchas cosas que las palabras no expresarían debidamente. Y el peliazul le devolvió la mirada con intensidad.  
Se observaban de tal modo, que podrían prenderle fuego a todo el mundo.

Y no tardó para que sus cuerpos de verdad buscaran hacerlo.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba metida dentro de lago? La verdad era difícil de saber para Alex, pero qué bueno que como vampiro, respirar no fuera una necesidad fisiológica, por ello no había problema si se la pasaba sin respirar el resto de su vida.  
Y en ese estado de silencio e inmovilidad, la paciencia que necesitaba para esperar y usar su magia de atracción, llegó a ella.

Sin embargo, cuando el mensaje que tanto había estado atrayendo y esperando, por fin llegó, luego de casi veinticuatro horas en el tiempo humano, Alex supo que era lo que Shiro quería decirle.  
O mejor dicho, advertirle.

Y supo que necesitaba estar con Taiga ahora mismo, porque no debía de perder tiempo. No obstante, incluso con su magia se tardaría más de doce horas en llegar a Londres desde donde estaba ahora, pero debía creer que no pasaría nada mientras ella estaba lejos de su hogar.  
Así que mientras se disponía a hacer uso del agua del lago como portal, su mente empezó a maquinar un modo más para proteger a Kagami, porque ya no podía seguir escondiéndolo, ahora debía atacar el problema desde otra perspectiva y la única opción era revelar a Akashi como lo que de verdad era.

…

El cuerpo de Aomine no era débil en lo más mínimo, para nada y su sueño realmente era muy pesado como para que ahora mismo un hormigueo casi doloroso que le recorría las muñecas, lograran despertarlo.  
Y cuando abrió sus ojos, contempló como es que Kagami estaba dormido pacíficamente sobre su regazo, de hecho, prácticamente encima de su cuerpo. Y mientras poco a poco iba recuperando la consciencia tras despertar, quiso mover sus brazos y se dio cuenta que no podía.

— ¿Qué rayos…? —solo hasta ese momento, Aomine se dio cuenta que estaba atado a la cabecera de la cama; los brazos extendidos y amarrados en cada extremo de esta. O quedaría mejor utilizar el término _encadenado_ — Oh, vaya… —arqueó las cejas y luego sus ojos regresaron al pelirrojo cuando recordó lo que había pasado anoche.

El peliazul sonrió como idiota tras esos recuerdos placenteros y bastantes perversos. _No te conocía ese lado, Kagami_ , pensó, justo cuando el susodicho bostezó, comenzando a despertar.

—Me pregunto qué pecado habré hecho para que me tengas casi crucificado —mencionó Aomine como quien no quiere la cosa y cuando los ojos rojos del chico le observaron con ojos como platos al reaccionar, añadió: —Buenos días.

— ¡¿Por qué sigues encadenado?! —inquirió Kagami, sorprendido, así como avergonzado, rodando a un lado del cuerpo moreno.

Ambos estaban desnudos, eso sí.

—Tú fuiste quién dijo que me haría tocar el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo, así que aquí estoy —Aomine le sonrió coquetamente y se encogió de hombros—. Y déjame decirte que lo lograste, Kagami.

—Cállate, eso no es lo importante ahora, aunque era obvio que lo haría —expresó Kagami en una mezcla extraña de pena y orgullo. Aunque para que mentir que en efecto, disfrutó mucho ver la desesperación que el peliazul tenía por tocarlo anoche, mientras subía y bajaba, autopenetrándose—, ¡pudiste romper las cadenas!

—Pues no sé qué clase de cadenas son estas, porque llevo intentándolo desde hace tres minutos y no puedo, y estoy seguro no tiene nada que ver con la luna nueva —repuso Aomine y dijo casi de inmediato tras leer la expresión ajena—. Mmm, y el pervertido soy yo, Taiga. No sabía que tuvieras ese gusto tan sádico a la hora dé.

—Y yo no sabía que pudieras ser así de _pasivo_ —contraatacó Kagami con una sonrisa.

—Te enseñaré quién es el pasivo ahora —Aomine se relamió los labios tras decir eso y con su pie izquierda le tocó un glúteo al pelirrojo.

— ¡Deja de tocarme así o no te desataré! —advirtió Kagami con una ligera irritación.

Aomine simplemente se empezó a reír.

—Como sea, ¿de dónde sacaste estas cadenas?

—Ahm, las saqué de mi habitación, aunque era muy probable que Alex las hubiera dejado ahí.

—Eso explica porque no pude romperlas, seguramente tienen magia o algo así.

Kagami asintió, al fin quitando el candado de las cadenas, liberando así al moreno.  
Sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada más, pues este le sujetó de las muñecas y lo atrapó entre la cama y el cuerpo.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo ahora, idiota?!

— ¿No es obvio? Dejar en claro quién es el pasivo aquí, cariño —Aomine mencionó aquel mote meloso algo burlón, sonriendo de forma torcida.

—Oh, miren, tú lado dulce y lindo saldrá entonces —bufó Kagami, acariciándole la cadera al contrario con su pierna.

—Yo no soy lindo, soy genial —dijo Aomine como si fuera obvio.

Y mientras ambos sonreían, volvieron a besarse.

Pero aquel momento mágico se rompió cuando el instinto de Daiki percibió una presencia conocida en el ambiente. Y no es como si él fuera capaz de saber quién llegaba al mundo humano, no. Solo era capaz de reconocer a los miembros de la _Unión_ a la que todavía pertenecía.  
Lo que le alarmó no fue precisamente el hecho de que uno de ellos estuviera en el mundo humano a esta hora del día, sino que no sabía el motivo del por qué estaba aquí. Porque nunca en todo el siglo que estuvo en éste y en el tiempo que vivió en La Noche, supo que vinieran de día a este mundo y mucho menos en luna nueva, que era cuando los portales estaban más débiles.

"… _confío en que también cuidarás de Taiga"_ , y las palabras que Alex le dijo hace una semana aparecieron de pronto en su mente.

* * *

 ** _Pues al fin Aomine reveló gran parte de lo que fue su pasado con Kise, asldjkldjasljdaljdlafdd, *se emociona*, la respuesta de Kagami fue algo madura, creo, o no sé. Pero bueno, no es cómo si eso fuera lo único que va a pasar(?) xD._**  
 ** _Lamento para quienes sí querían leer ese lemmon fetichista entre Daiki y Taiga eue, lajsdkajaja, se los compensaré luego, ya verán con qué._**

 ** _Espero no desesperen mucho por lo que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo, porque a partir de éste, dejaré de poner spoiler's, juejuejue xD. Con esto pueden hacerse una idea de qué lo bueno está por suceder._**

 ** _¡Agradecería mucho recibir sus comentarios! ;u; Ya saben, la opinión de los lectores es muy importante._**

 ** _Nos vemos :3_**


	23. Protección

_**Primero que nada:**_

 _ **¡Perdóooooooooon! ;A; Sé que tardé en actualizar, pero eso se debe a que ando metida en eso del "Reto de Fanfickers" y no me ha dado mucho tiempo para editar los caps y subirlos QwQ.**_  
 _ **Pero bueno, hoy si lo tengo, así que aquí paso a dejárselos.**_

 _ **De nueva cuenta, agradezco mucho a aquellas personitas que no faltan sus comentarios :3.**_

 _ **En fin, disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.**_

* * *

— ¿Qué está pasando, Aomine? —preguntó Kagami tras sentir como el beso que estaban dándose se rompió lentamente. Eso no le dio buena espina.

Los ojos zafiro del moreno le miraron con atención y se incorporó.

—Voy a salir, necesito regresar a Japón —contestó Aomine, usando su rapidez de lycan para empezar a vestirse.

— ¿Por qué de forma tan repentina? —inquirió Kagami, incorporándose también.

—Tengo asuntos pendientes que hacer y… —empezó a decir Aomine, incapaz de decirle la verdad al pelirrojo, por obvias razones, pero el chico le sujetó del brazo para que se detuviera y lo mirara, haciéndolo callar.

—No me ocultes las cosas, Daiki —pronunció Kagami.

 _Mierda_ , pensó Aomine _, en estos momentos es cuando me vendría bien la ayuda de Alex_. Lástima que ella no había regresado todavía. Sabía bien que tenía que crear una excusa, porque para nada del mundo dejaría que el pelirrojo fuera con él, porque debía protegerlo de ellos a quién mucho tiempo atrás dejó de considerar compañeros y amigos.

—Bien —suspiró—. Cada año uno de la Unión Milagrosa viene a verificar si estoy haciendo mi trabajo y cómo lo estoy haciendo —eso no era mentira, aunque cuando eso ocurría, era cada diciembre y faltaban dos meses para eso, pero misma información no tenía que conocerla el muchacho—. Y recordé que justamente hoy es el día en que vienen a "evaluarme".

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —Kagami le miró receloso, ya que pese a que las palabras del moreno sonaban ciertas, no lo creía del todo.

—Lo acabo de recordar y, bueno, cuando se trata de ellos, soy capaz de darme cuenta cuando están aquí —respondió Aomine, sonando lo más firme posible.

—Entonces, ellos ya están aquí, ¿no? —Kagami enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, viendo como el otro terminaba de vestirse.

Qué suerte que Aomine sabía controlar sus emociones en su expresión, sino la sorpresa quedaría revelada en este y el chico de ojos rojos no le creería.

—Así es y no deben saber nada de lo que tú y yo tenemos.

—Se supone que ahora vives en este mundo, las reglas que ellos tengan no deben afectarte.

—Las cosas no funcionan así, Kagami. Ellos consideran a todos los humanos como vil alimento y alguien que huele tan delicioso como tú… No te voy a exponer.

Pero Taiga le miró con fijeza.

—Aunque seas tú quien corra o nade, como es luna nueva no podrás llegar antes de que ellos sepan dónde estás ahora —señaló—, así que no serviría de nada.

—Definitivamente no voy a llevarte conmigo —dejó en claro Aomine.

—De todos modos te estoy diciendo que no tendría sentido, porque si no estás ahí rápido, ellos podrán buscarte —insistió Kagami.

No era como si quisiera revelarse contra esos tipos, pero su instinto protector, no quería dejarlo ir solo, no porque desconfiara de esos sujetos, sino porque era luna nueva y Aomine tenía muchos enemigos no solo licántropos que podrían aprovecharse de eso.  
Así que no lo dejaría solo.

—Ya veré yo como llegar rápido —repitió Aomine.

—Puedo crear un portal a las afueras del país de Japón y…

—No, Kagami.

Para nada, ni loco dejaría Daiki que el chico de tez bronceada creara magia que ellos pudieran detectar, no lo iba a poner en evidencia.

— ¿Por qué rayos no, Aomine? Sé que es prohibido que utilice la magia, pero un humano como yo, solo es capaz de crear portales de país a país, mi energía no es lo suficientemente llamativa como para que tu autoridad lo noten.

— ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso, idiota?

—Alex ya me lo ha explicado —contestó Kagami con rapidez.

El peliazul suspiró. Oír eso no le impresionaba realmente, más bien, debió esperarlo, ¿no? Era obvio que la vampira rubia tendría preparado al pelirrojo con medidas de escapatoria para algún momento en especial, incluso aunque este no supiera el verdadero motivo. Y no era cosa nueva el hecho de que algún humano fuera capaz de usar magia, pero nunca se había enterado de que un simple humano tuviera tanta magia como para crear un portal. De eso, estaba seguro que era cosa de Alex, lo supo del mismo modo en que supo que sí no accedía a eso, tendría a Kagami pisándole los talones.

—Está bien, está bien. Acepto tu ayuda del portal, pero tendrás que esperarme aquí, en Londres, hasta que yo vuelva, ¿lo entiendes, Kagami? Porque si no es así, aunque tenga que dejarte encerrado y encadenado y yo me vaya corriendo —advirtió Aomine con gesto serio.

Y el pelirojo suspiró, asintiendo.

—Deja solo me visto e iremos al río del bosque.

* * *

No hacía realmente mucho tiempo desde que Kuroko había estado en el mundo humano, y cuando iba, tampoco tardaba demasiado ahí, quizá una semana o menos, aunque jamás en luna nueva y nunca llegó en pleno atardecer—al menos en oriente era esa hora—, así como tampoco en Tokyo, ya que no se había atrevido a visitar a Aomine en todo este tiempo.  
Sin embargo, en el momento en que se adentró a la ciudad y no se percató de la presencia del licántropo ahí, supo que algo estaba sucediendo, algo más. Es decir, era capaz de oler el aroma peculiar del peliazul, más su presencia no era ahí, en ese país como se suponía debía ser.  
Y eso solo le hizo saber que todo lo que Akashi dijo anteriormente, era cierto. Pues con el informe que Haizaki le había dado hace más de una semana, había quedado claro que Aomine no se había perdido en el dolor y la oscuridad que Kise le dejó cuando fingió traicionarlo.

Pero aunque Kuroko estaba alegre por su amigo peliazul, eso le dejaba cierta preocupación hacía su amigo rubio, ¿qué sería de Kise cuando se enterara que Aomine había _encontrado_ a otra persona?  
No había pensado en las consecuencias que eso pudiera traer, para evitarse drama innecesario, mas la preocupación ahí estaba y de alguna manera, quería hacer algo para ayudar; entre menos dolor sintieran sus amigos, mejor. Aunque tal parecía que para Akashi era mejor que el dolor siguiera en los corazones de estos.  
Tanto tiempo conociendo a Seijuro y el peliceleste todavía no entendía la forma de ser del vampiro pelirrojo.

Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado cuando llegó hasta el departamento de Daiki, una vez siguió el rastro de este con su olfato, porque su obligación era llevarlo a La Noche y aunque Tetsuya hubiese querido ayudar a aquel pobre ser que debía ser asesinado por la propia Unión Milagrosa, no podía hacer demasiado cuando solo era él quién se atrevía a no seguir al pie de la letra lo que Akashi dictaba.  
Es más, al momento en que viera al lycan peliazul, deseaba poder advertirle, porque quería ahorrarle el sufrimiento a este sí es que lograban matar a ese híbrido que tal parecía ahora tenía una relación con su amigo. Pero tampoco podía dar pasos impulsivos así como así.

Fue impresionante para el vampiro peliceleste sentir como el aroma de Aomine se combinaba con un aroma completamente desconocido para él. Tenía todas las características de ser un humano, pero había algo más que hacía desechar esa idea, ¿era así cómo olía el niño tabú que tanto tiempo Akashi quiso encontrar?  
Kuroko no lo sabía exactamente. Y como ese lugar estaba solo, no le intimidó el ponerse a ver cómo es que vivía ahí el moreno. Pero su atención se desvió cuando se dejó llevar más bien por ese otro aroma extraño, hasta llevarlo a alzar el cojín de un sofá que estaba ahí en la pequeña sala, encontrando una foto de un chico pelirrojo.

En eso momento no supo que pasó, pero Kuroko sintió, que en efecto, ese muchacho de cabellos y ojos rojos, era el híbrido que tanto tiempo Akashi quiso encontrar.  
Pero algo no cuadraba en eso, porque lucía completamente humano y se suponía que debía tener algunas características de vampiro y licántropo a la vez.  
Aunque cuando la presencia de Aomine llegó al sentido del vampiro de cabellos celestes, este dejó la foto en el mismo lugar donde la encontró, porque era obvio que el moreno no tardaría en llegar con su velocidad, que no disminuía realmente pese a luna nueva.

Dicho y hecho, porque no pasó ni media hora, cuando el peliazul estaba entrando a su departamento.

Sin embargo, Aomine se quedó en shock, cuando a quién vio fue a Kuroko y no a Midorima, que era quién siempre venía a "evaluarlo" cada año.  
Aunque luego sintió alivio, porque al ser el peliceleste, no había peligro en que llegara a notar la magia que Kagami creó con el portal para ayudarlo, aun así, se mostró a la defensiva, como siempre. Porque su desagrado era igual para todos o eso había aparentado siempre hacía el pequeño vampiro para no hacerlo ver como un traicionero ante Akashi, luego de que aquella vez, él quiso ayudarlos.

—Pareces sorprendido, Aomine-kun —saludó Kuroko, neutral, aunque hubo un brillo en sus ojos que dejó claro que le alegraba ver que su amigo estaba bien—. Aunque yo debería ser el sorprendido.

—Lo estoy, un poco, hace cien años que no te veía —Aomine le miró con cierto recelo por lo último dicho del vampiro—. No veo que deba sorprenderte de mí, ¿tal vez esperabas que estuviera muerto?

—De hecho no, siempre supe que saldrías adelante de algún modo —contestó Kuroko con una ligera sonrisa de orgullo, que dejó perplejo al lycan unos segundos. _Es increíble lo mucho que has cambiado, Aomine-kun, de verdad que te ves tan lleno de vida ahora_ , pensó, más que contento por su amigo—. Lo que me sorprende es que puedas vivir en un lugar tan pequeño como este.

—No siempre gano dinero matando neófitos, no soy rico, Tetsu.

—Lo noto, bastante —Kuroko evaluó con la mirada el lugar.

—Bueno, no creo que hayas venido a verme solo para saludar, ¿verdad? —inquirió Aomine con cierta prepotencia y una sonrisa sarcástica.

El peliceleste suspiró y negó. _Lo lamento mucho, Aomine-kun_.

—De hecho, la verdad es que he venido a llevarte de regreso a La Noche —confesó Kuroko.

— ¡…! —las palabras desaparecieron de la garganta de Aomine al escuchar esa oración, ¿es que acaso era cierto eso? Y no es como si quisiera volver realmente, pero era algo que no se esperó. ¿Acaso su castigo ya había acabado? ¡No! Porque ahora no quería irse del mundo humano, no cuando su razón de vivir estaba aquí.

—Akashi-kun considera que tu presencia es necesaria otra vez en nuestro mundo, Aomine-kun.

—Heh, no cabe duda que a Akashi le gusta jugar con la mente de las personas, ¿piensa que es mi dueño en este mundo? —se burló Aomine, como si le estuvieran contando un genial chiste.

—Pero, Aomine-kun…

—No, Tetsu, yo no voy a volver a tú mundo. La Noche dejó de ser mi hogar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y el vampiro supo que el peliazul no mentía, pero aunque él hubiese querido dejarlo ahí, tranquilo, no podía hacerlo.

—Pero te necesitamos, Aomine-kun —insistió Kuroko.

—Claro, cuando me desterraron me lo dejaron en claro —dijo Aomine con sarcasmo y humor ácido.

Kuroko suspiró y le miró solemne.

—Bueno, no hagas esto por nosotros entonces. Pero tú manada, tú territorio te necesita más que nunca ahora.

—… Ellos tienen a Satsuki, mi presencia allá no es necesaria —Aomine frunció el ceño, definitivamente no iba a dejar al pelirrojo solo por una capricho del líder de la Unión.

—Es que es justamente ese problema, Aomine-kun, porque Momoi-san ha desaparecido y tú sabes que las leyes entre los licántropos es que la manada solo debe sufrir dos cambios de alfa o sino, los demás empezaran a invadir territorio —explicó Kuroko, al fin.

Fue como si miles de baldes de agua helada golpearan la anatomía de Aomine cuando la frase " _Momoi-san ha desaparecido"_ apareció. Y sintió que quería gritar, que quería golpear todo, que mataría al infeliz que le hubiera hecho daño a su amiga, a su hermana. Porque era bien conocido que en La Noche no era bien visto cuando una mujer era alfa.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que le pasó a Satsuki?! —estalló y sintió que pese a luna nueva, podría transformarse con la ira que le recorrió la espalda.

* * *

La diferencia horaria entre Londres y Japón sería aproximadamente de siete horas, ¿no? O eso era lo que decía en internet, mientras Kagami estaba frente a una computadora de las que había en la sala. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba exactamente, sino más bien era el hecho de que Aomine se había ido al país del Sol Naciente a eso de las once del día y ahora mismo eran las seis de la mañana y allá serían alrededor de la una de la madrugada.  
¿Por qué el peliazul no había regresado ya? Y es que Daiki le había explicado que esas inspecciones que parecían tan mundanas no duraban ni media hora, pero que si de todos modos no podía regresar el mismo día, le marcaría desde alguna caseta telefónica desde Japón. Pero ni siquiera eso, entonces, ¿cómo se supone que debería sentirse Taiga ahora mismo? Y era peor, porque no hacía mucho que Tatsuya se había ido, dejándolo y no sabía si lo volvería a ver y eso lo dejaba algo sensible con el hecho de que Daiki también se hubiera ido. No es como si creyera que este último no regresaría, mas prefería tenerlo cerca ahora mismo.

—Es suficiente, he esperado demasiado —se dijo Kagami.

Se incorporó de donde estaba sentado y corrió escaleras arriba, hacía su habitación y se cambió una ropa más práctica, como la que utilizó en su cumpleaños dieciocho, así como cambió su calzado a un par de botas militares. No solo eso, irrumpió en el laboratorio de Alex por algunas armas pequeñas que le enseñó hace algún tiempo que se podían esconder en capsulas que iban dentro de un cinturón que obviamente se puso. Agarró ocho mini pistolas que solo contenían magia incrustada, que eran un nuevo invento de la vampira rubia, que no había sido probado, pero parecían que servían; se acomodó un par dentro de la bota izquierda, otro par en la derecha—ambas eran cubiertas por su pantalón recto y ajustado—, se acomodó otra en cada lado de su cadera y las dos restantes, en un lado de la parte delantera de su chaleco negro. Y se enrollo en parte de su muñeca y brazo lo que parecía ser una pulsera negra, pero realmente era un látigo que se extendía cuando era utilizado para pelear y tenía otros poderes _mágicos_ , fabricado por la misma Alex.  
También agarró una caja pequeña—la cual se acomodó en uno bolsillo de su cinturón— que contenía capsulas que una vez esfumado el hechizo, se convertían en envases llenos de la sangre artificial que la rubia igual creó y que le servirían por sí tenía que luchar contra algún vampiro.

El pelirrojo suspiró y dio dos saltos, algunas patadas y puñetazos para comprobar que podía seguir moviéndose con la eficacia de siempre aun cuando estaba cargando varias armas. Lejos de estar nervioso, se sentía entusiasmado, aunque no es como si fuera a buscar pelea realmente, pero iba siendo precavido, ya que sabía que debía cuidarse.  
Así que sin miedo alguno y terminando de ponerse guantes que solo le cubrían la base de la mano y la palma, dejando sus dedos desnudos, salió de la casa cerrando con un pequeño conjuro que la vampira rubia le enseñó. Era una suerte que ella aún no estuviera en casa, sino no lo hubiera dejado salir.

Kagami agarró una de las motos que estaban en el garaje y emprendió su camino con esta, acelerando lo más que podía hasta adentrarse al mismo bosque, ahí, justo donde estaba el río, rebotando en el trayecto gracias al camino lleno de piedras y sin usar casco, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer sus venas.  
Y más rápido de lo que pensó, llegó a donde quería. Estacionó la moto y se bajó.  
Era la segunda vez que hacía un portal, pero no le importó, necesita ir a dónde Aomine y ver que estaba bien. Así que no perdió tiempo y empezó a llevar a cabo lo que Alex le había enseñado con su energía de humano concentrada.

* * *

— ¿Por qué carajo el portal se está tardando tanto, Tetsu? Llevamos casi diez horas esperando —se quejó Aomine con impaciencia, porque el último reloj que vio al pasar por la ciudad, marcaban la una con quince minutos, ya del viernes.

—Es por la luna nueva, Aomine-kun, además recuerda que abrir el portal desde el otro mundo es más difícil a que sí Midorima-kun estuviera abriéndolo desde aquí —recordó Kuroko con paciencia.

—Joder, ¡Satsuki esta pérdida, así que yo no puedo perder más tiempo! —exclamó Aomine.

Así era, el peliazul había decidido ir de regreso a La Noche, luego de que el peliceleste le contara—o mejor dicho, inventara— todo lo que había pasado con la desaparición de Momoi.  
Y sabía bien las consecuencias que podría traer eso a su persona, ya no solo porque no tenía tiempo de ir y avisarle a Kagami lo que sucedía, no solo para no ponerle en peligro, sino para no preocuparlo. Si no que también estaba el hecho de que podría volver a ver a Kise—según lo que creía Aomine, ya que él no estaba enterado de la verdadera condición del rubio— y no era como si eso lo llegara a hacer flaquear, pero no sabría cómo reaccionar sí lo veía.  
Aunque en estos momentos, eso era lo último que le importaba, le urgía más saber dónde y cómo estaba Satsuki, porque si algo le pasaba, atraparía al culpable y no le importaba que lo castigaran otra vez por eso, le mataría. Porque nadie dañaba a alguien importante para él.

—Mira, el portal se está abriendo, cálmate —avisó Kuroko, dándole un rápido vistazo al moreno.

Gracias a esa energía que era causada por el nuevo portal creado por Midorima en el otro mundo a las afueras de la ciudad, es que Daiki no se percató de que en ese preciso instante, cierto olor aparecía imponente en la ciudad y por si fuera poco, en su departamento. Y que ese mismo aroma empezaba a moverse, buscándolo.

—Antes de entrar ahí, quiero que te quede claro algo, Tetsu —advirtió Aomine, con un tono que hizo que el peliceleste le mirara con fijeza—: yo no voy a quedarme en La Noche. Una vez que encuentre a Satsuki y me asegure que ella estará bien, regresaré a este mundo.

Kuroko le miró durante casi un minuto.

— ¿Ni aunque vieras a Kise-kun?

—… Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con él —afirmó Aomine—. Además, a mí no me engañas, Tetsu, porque Akashi no permitiría que yo, alguien que según él, manchó la reputación de la Unión Milagrosa se quedara y aunque lo hiciera, yo rechazaría su oferta.

—Vamos, el portal está abierto completamente —asintió Kuroko, sin prometer nada.

Pero justo cuando ambos entraron al portal, Kagami apareció ahí. Y debido a que el vampiro y el peliazul ya estaban dentro del portal, sus sentidos estaban nublados y no pudieron percatarse de la presencia del chico.

— ¡Aomine! —exclamó Kagami, con la expresión consternada.

¡¿A dónde iba Daiki?! ¡¿Por qué demonios no le avisó?! ¡¿Por qué no le dijo nada?! ¡¿Qué se suponía que significaba esto?! ¡¿Qué acaso lo estaba dejando?!  
Con todas esas preguntas sin respuestas y el corazón acelerado por la incomprensión que significaba esto para Taiga, una decisión prematura e impulsiva apareció en su mente; no iba a dejar que Aomine se fuera así como así, pese a que no sabía nada de lo que sucedía, no lo iba a dejar solo, sin importar a donde es que ese portal con tinte verduzco lo llevara.

Así que con la adrenalina golpeando toda su anatomía, Kagami se lanzó dentro de aquel portal.

* * *

Definitivamente, decidir ir a las costas de México luego de que hubiera matado a varios del submundo anoche que jugaban con las vidas humanas, no había sido una de las mejores elecciones para Himuro una vez hubo dejado a Kagami el día de ayer.  
Estaba seguro de que cuando Alex regresara, lo buscaría para reclamarle porque no la esperó para despedirse, pero eso era lo de menos ahora.

Ahora mismo estaba dentro de una de las cuevas que estaban ocultas entre las palmeras de _Quintana Roo_ , protegiéndose del maldito sol. Estando en el occidente, había retrocedido un día, por así decirlo, gracias a la diferencia de horario, pero eso era lo que menos le interesaba al vampiro.  
El clima de la playa no hacía contraste con su humor gris y tristepor todo lo que ocurrió en su despedida con el pelirrojo.

Todavía no podía quitarse el sabor en sus labios de lo que significó el último beso que compartió con Taiga y su mente estaba repitiéndole todos los recuerdos que tenía desde que sucedió el primer beso con este mismo, de modo tan simple como respirar. Parecía que estaba en un estado masoquista donde repetía y repetía todos los buenos momentos que había vivido con Kagami y que nunca regresarían.  
Hasta tenía los ojos rojos de todas las lágrimas que reprimió por el dolor, pero era imposible aguantarse una agonía como lo era el amor no correspondido. Ese era un calvario mucho más grande que estar bajo el sol todo un siglo, que estar sin beber sangre más de mil años.  
Se suponía que el tiempo lo curaba todo, ¿no? Así que Tatsuya debería ser paciente y tratar de vivir como si fuera un humano, al menos divirtiéndose en su mundo, algo podría sacar o eso esperaba.

Desde donde estaba ahora, podía escuchar el oleaje del mar, las voces de muchos humanos, de los cuales no entendía su idioma lo suficiente, pese a que sabía algo de _español_. Trató de concentrarse en ese idioma para matar el rato, porque aunque un vampiro podía dormir cuando quisiera, la verdad es que ahora mismo, con ese estado emocional, no podía. Ya lo había intentado y no había funcionado para nada.  
Logró enterarse entre las conversaciones humanas que había sucedido otra "balacera" en algún lugar, así como qué las ventas estaban bajas debido al otoño e incluso del deseo sexual de una pareja y de cómo varios adolescentes creyéndose la gran cosa, se ponían de acuerdo para ir a fumar _marihuana_ más tarde, escondidos entre las palmeras.  
Himuro sonrió. No era su estilo, pero se divertiría con esos chicos.  
A ver si cuando veían un asesinato frente a sus ojos, seguían creyéndose los muy _chingones_ y adultos.

De verdad que parecía perdido sin Taiga a su lado, sin poder alimentar aún más ese vínculo entre ellos, ¿qué sería ahora de su vida? Y no era por ser dramático, sino más bien realista, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora para olvidarlo, para superarlo?  
Porque Tatsuya sabía que en algún momento tendría que volver a ver al pelirrojo, no solo porque se suponía son como hermanos—pese a que lo consideraba más que eso—, sino porque había prometido al padre de este, hace mucho tiempo atrás, que lo protegería siempre.  
Fue hasta ese momento, que se dio cuenta que todavía había una laguna en su mente que faltaba por aclararse, algo que aunque Alex no se lo hubiera dicho, estaba seguro tenía que ver con el _despertar_ del pelirrojo.

Pero de pronto, la mente de Himuro se quedó en blanco unos segundos, cuando notó como el anillo que representaba su vínculo con el chico de cabello rojo, empezó a cambiar de color, del ónix al rubí.

Y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Kagami estaba en peligro.

Aunque no cualquier peligro, esto era mucho peor que simples ataques de submundos o algo que dejara expuesta la condición verdadera de Taiga, porque había niveles que tenía el anillo para poder dar pistas de lo que le sucedía al chico y en esta ocasión, el anillo no solo cambió de color, sino que una de las piedrecillas explotó.

Y lo que eso indicaba, era que Kagami ya no estaba en el mundo de los humanos.

 _¡No!_ , pensó Himuro alarmado y se incorporó en el lugar donde estaba sentado dentro de esa cueva. _¡Maldición! ¡NO, NO, NO, NO!_

El vampiro salió como pudo de donde estaba escondido y corrió, corrió hasta donde las personas ya no estuvieran y solo el mar lo acompañara. Genial, ahora mismo se había dado cuenta de que alejarse de Taiga había sido un error muy grande.  
No sabía lo que había pasado, pero cuando todo esto se resolviera—tendría fé en que sí—, no dejaría que Aomine regresara a la vida del pelirrojo, ya que con esto demostraba que no era capaz de cuidarlo como se debería.

 _Lo siento por su relación, pero ahora no pienso mantenerme lejos de Taiga_ , pensó Tatsuya, para luego concentrarse en crear un portal con la enseñanza que Alex le había dado a él y a su hermano.

* * *

Aproximadamente llevaba un día de viaje, solo manteniéndose viva y con energía con lo que cargaba en su equipaje, que era una mochila que iba en su espalda y llena de mucha agua, así como de carne dorada para evitar que esta oliera por sí había algo más habitando las colinas.

Momoi era muy fuerte, sí. A comparación de un humano, los licántropos podían sobrevivir más de una semana sin beber agua, aunque no por eso ella se confiaría, además todavía le faltaba mucho camino que recorrer. Y es que como iba con sigilo por todo ese lugar que parecía querer estallar en cualquier momento, apenas llevaba tres colinas recorridas. Pero ninguna criatura se le había aparecido y no es como si quisiera que eso pasara, mas así mucho menos comprendía todas las desapariciones de las personas en Las Colinas del Fin.  
Suspiró y se limpió el poco sudor que tenía en la frente con el dorso de su mano; no había dormido en un día completo, pero eso no hacía que perdiera fuerza, mientras estuviera bien hidratada, después de todo, su energía no dependía precisamente del sueño, sino de las lunas y estas parecían guiar muy bien su camino, cosa que la chica agradecía.

Sonrió complacida cuando llegó a la cima de la tercera colina, le faltaba una más y llegaría a La Montaña Carmesí, justo donde _La Cascada de La Vida_ había existido.

La chica lobo se detuvo ahí unos segundos, dándose cuenta que si hacía gala de su habilidad de lycan, podría llegar más rápido a la otra colina si daba un salto, total, la distancia se veía más corta que la anterior. Y había comprobado que lo único que esas colinas tenían eran silencio, soledad y el viento, todo lúgubre.  
Sin embargo, sus orejas que parecían humanas, se movieron ligeramente y negó. Era mejor continuar caminando, su instinto le decía eso, su intuición alerta se lo confirmó cuando paseó su mirada por todo el terreno.  
Entre la colina tres y la cuatro, había un puente hecho de madera firme, no porque fuera muy necesario, pero así impedía que los licántropos que antes llegaban por su alimento, tuvieran que bajar hasta aquellas puntiagudas y altas rocas que dejaban ver un gran abismo metros más abajo.  
Pero a Satsuki eso no le intimidaba en lo más mínimo, así que simplemente suspiró nuevamente y sonrió como si nada, valiente.

Así que así lo hizo, empezó a descender desde la tercera colina, trotando en silencio, pero sin imitar el sigilo de un vampiro. Sin embargo, se estremeció, porque cuando llegó al inicio del puente, empezó a sentirse observada desde algún ángulo de ambos colinas y por más que miró a su alrededor, no halló nada más que el silencio.  
Pero su intuición le advirtió, que eso no era su simple imaginación.

* * *

 ** _Kagami les traerá la acción, como notaron x'D._**

 ** _Ahora sí, imagino que todos están con las dudas a todo lo que da, digo, que Aomine esté yéndose hacía "La Noche" de por sí no es algo muy bueno, mucho menos que Kagami lo haga :v. Jajaja, no se preocupen, está vez trataré de notardarme tanto, porque ya estoy en medio del reto y mis días están fluyendo mejor xD._**

 ** _Me encantaría recibir sus opiniones, ya saben que lo que saber lo que piensan los lectores, es lo mejor para un autor uvu._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos!_**

 ** _PD: Recuerden que detuve los spoilers :v._**


	24. La Noche y La Montaña Carmesí l

_**Asldkjdaslkdksaljkasl, joder, aquí vengo a dejarles éste capítulo, otra vez volviéndome a retrasar, pero, asdlkjdsalasd, coño, se me juntaron otras cosas; entre el Reto de FF y cierto Concurso de otro fandom, añadido otros asuntos... Pero bueno, lo que realmente importa es que ya traje la continuación :3.**_

 _ **Realmente no quiero demorarme mucho tiempo en ésta parte—ya luego verán porque mi emoción—, así que simplemente aprovecho para agradecer a todas las personas que me leen, pero especialmente a aquellas que comentan :3. Igualmente, ¡son geniales!**_

 _ **Disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.**_

* * *

Sí Kagami creyó que viajar en un portal no era tan difícil, ahora mismo se daba cuenta que estaba completamente equivocado. Porque aunque no era un experto en estos temas, era lo suficientemente audaz como para notar la diferencia entre este portal y los sencillos que Alex hacía o que él mismo había llegado a hacer con su propia energía _humana_ por simple práctica. Este portal además de ser gráficamente más fuerte, conducía otro lugar que no era su mismo mundo, no, ya que el viaje era demasiado pesado y es que el pelirrojo lejos de sentir caminaba a través de este, sentía como si lo jalara, como si lo estuviera engullendo, arrastrándolo hasta el interior.  
Qué bueno que tenía una fuerza mental muy sana y grande, por eso pudo resistir la presión que ese portal ejercía en todo su cuerpo y pensamientos al confundirlo con su textura.  
No sabía a qué mundo llegaría al final de esto, pero concentró su mente en elaborar alguna idea para enfrentarse a lo que fuera que viera ahí.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en ese viaje que parecía agotarlo a cada paso? Y es que era para menos, ese portal no estaba hecho para humanos, ya que las veces en que estos eran transportados ahí, perdían la consciencia o bien la cordura y eran soltados en los campos como vil ganado esperando a ser cazado. Algo muy cruel, la verdad.  
Pero ahora, pensar en eso era lo de menos, porque Kagami no sabía si lo estarían esperando al otro lado, si habría alguna trampa. No sabía si Aomine estaba consciente de que iba tras él, o aquellos seres que estaban en la Unión Milagrosa. Comenzaba a pensar que había sido una tontería el que se metiera al portal para seguir al peliazul.  
Sin embargo, Taiga no era persona que se arrepintiera de sus acciones, las afrontaba. No consideraba que fuera realmente malo el que fuera allí, confiaba en sus habilidades y podría mantenerse perfectamente capaz oculto o libre de que lo descubrieran, al menos, sí los trucos que Alex le enseñó servían como tal.

De pronto, los pensamientos de Kagami se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió la consistencia firme del portal, como si fuera una cueva, cambió a ser el fondo de algún lago de agua tranquila, al menos en la superficie, porque gracias a la sorpresa que conllevó eso para el pelirrojo, pataleó de forma equivocada y la corriente lo arrastró con fuerza en la profundidad que dejaba atrás la calma y parecía tener fuertes remolinos en su interior. Y es que no era su culpa, porque era la primera vez lo recibía era el agua, no la tierra firme.  
Y aun así, Taiga luchó, nadando como podía contra la corriente, escapando del fondo oscuro del lago, sin dejar que el pánico llegara a su sistema. Rodó dos veces y pateó, todavía estando en el interior del agua e hizo presión en su mano derecha para que la "pulsera" que tenía enrollada ahí, se deslizara desde su brazo hasta la palma de su mano, donde la sujetó con fuerza y latigueó como demente, hasta que ese pedazo de cuero negro, se sujetó de alguna rama de un árbol cerca. Solo así, Kagami logró emerger a la superficie, llegando hasta la orilla.

Estaba empapado por completo, el agua escurría de su cabello rojo, mientras jadeaba, tratando de recuperar el aire lo más discreto posible, pese al silencio que reinaba en el lugar.  
Se acostó en el pasto, todavía sujeto de su látigo que continuaba enredado en una rama gruesa de un gran árbol de hojas verdes, pero pocas. Con lentitud, Kagami volvió a ejercer presión en su mano, empuñándola unos segundos y el látigo volvió a encogerse para enrollarse en medio brazo.  
Entonces, los ojos rojos del muchacho miraron el cielo azul oscuro, sin ninguna estrella, ¿de dónde venía la claridad entonces? Sintió tal curiosidad, que se sentó y luego se incorporó, paseando su vista con atención por el lugar donde estaba, comprobando que estaba solo y lo único que lo acompañaba era el sonido del agua.

Volvió a alzar su visión y sus ojos se encontraron con las dos lunas juntas, reinando el cielo y que parecieron parpadear cuando Taiga las miró, como dándole la bienvenida.

Como si lo estuvieran esperando.

* * *

El viaje pudo haber sido largo, pero para Aomine todo ocurrió en varios minutos, quizá ni una hora, pese a que no había pasado el tiempo platicando con Kuroko, ya que este chico era de pocas palabras, tanto así que incluso poca presencia tenía, aunque era muy deslumbrante con su belleza vampírica.

Hacía tanto tiempo que el peliazul licántropo viajó desde uno de los portales de Midorima, pero aun así no le sorprendió que cuando emergieran del Lago Espejo, este no estuviera presente, porque no era necesario que el siguiera ahí hasta que llegaran, dado su poder mágico, además no esperaba tampoco una bienvenida de viejos amigos, para nada.  
No evitó sentirse como un intruso cuando miró su alrededor y lo muy poco que La Noche había cambiado desde su partida. Pero sus ojos azules volaron hacía las dos lunas que parecieron brillar un poco ante su llegada, como si hubieran extrañado de su presencia ahí, mas Aomine simplemente miró con burla el lugar.  
Sintió un vuelco en el estómago, porque los recuerdos lo atacaron tan pronto logró encontrar con su vista, desde donde estaba parado ahora, el camino hacía el _Bosque del Silencio_ , donde La Cueva de Los Amantes Secretos se encontraba. Recordó, que en todo el tiempo que había pasado con Kise, jamás lograron encontrar la segunda puerta para entrar a esa cueva, solo la principal.  
Parecía todo tan lejano ahora que pensaba en el rubio, no es como si esperara verlo, porque la verdad, eso era lo que menos quería.

En silencio, caminó al lado del vampiro de cabellos celestes, sin esperar que le dijera algo, como a donde debían dirigirse, porque sí bien recordaba también Daiki, era que cuando hechos que tuvieran que ver con los líderes de las manadas, eran cosas que se discutían en el _Castillo del Juicio_ , o también conocido, como el hogar de Akashi. Y aunque hubiera dado todo por pasar desapercibido ante ellos, sus antiguos compañeros, los miembros de la Unión Milagrosa, sabía que no podía ser así. Aunque la verdad, no sentía emoción alguna por volver a verlos, el aprecio y respeto que llegó a tenerles habían desaparecido hace mucho tiempo, llegando el rencor y el desprecio como nuevos sentimientos dirigidos hacía ellos, para luego pasar a la viva y fría indiferencia.

Y su mirada lo dejó en claro justo en el momento en que al fin habían llegado a las puertas principales de ese enorme castillo, que les recibió a él y a Tetsuya con las puertas abiertas.  
Mientras caminaban por el pasillo que los llevaría a la sala de reuniones de aquel lugar, a Daiki se le hizo un poco extraño que no viera a ningún habitante cerca de su trayecto, como antes, que parecían amontonarse a las afueras de las tierras de Akashi siempre para agradecer a la Unión Milagrosa por su espléndido trabajo, mostrando también sus respetos.  
Ahora no había nada de eso.

—Oh, Daiki, cuanto tiempo de no verte —la musical voz vampírica de Akashi se escuchó en la sala, atrayendo la atención del moreno.

Aomine le miró con indiferencia, como sí estuviera con una roca, pero estaba alerta. Con sus ojos notó la presencia de Midorima y Murasakibara, ahí sentados alrededor de aquella maldita mesa redonda y sintió algo de asco al verla.

—Heh, es grato volver a ver mis viejos _camaradas_ —respondió con un tinte de sarcasmo en su voz, valiéndole pepino si era una falta de respeto o no hacía la autoridad.

—Deberías considerarte agradecido de que se te diera la oportunidad de volver, Aomine, a pesar de que eres un simple desterrado ahora —dijo Midorima, tensándose por el saludo del licántropo, mientras fruncía el ceño.

—No, Shintaro, esa no es manera de tratar de un viejo amigo —intervino Akashi con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amable—, no olvides que Daiki sigue siendo un miembro —luego miró al peliazul—. Todavía se me parte el corazón por la decisión que me vi forzado a tomar, porque de verdad te aprecio, Daiki.

—No te preocupes, Akashi, me quedó muy en claro eso desde hace un siglo —la voz de Aomine salió de nueva cuenta sarcástica y burlona. Y es que para nada creía en las palabras del pelirrojo ese, ya no confíaba en él, es más, hasta podía ver el sarcasmo también en los ojos de éste—. Pero yo no estoy aquí porque acepte querer volver con ustedes, mi prioridad es encontrar a Satsuki.

—Vaya, Mine-chin, pareces tan cambiado ahora —mencionó Murasakibara como la simple constatación de un hecho, no porque quisiera unirse al intercambio hostil entre sus compañeros, le parecía algo innecesario y aburrido. Pero se le hacía curioso notar como la sombra de oscuridad y dolor que el peliazul tenía cuando fue desterrado, ahora ya no estaba. Se preguntó cómo le habría hecho para borrarla.

—Algo que se debería celebrar, el hecho de que ahora Daiki ya no parezca muerto en vida —comentó Akashi con un entusiasmo en sus palabras que lejos de dar confianza, solo ponían en alerta al moreno.

Aomine entrecerró los ojos unos segundos, para luego observar la habitación con interés. No engañaba a nadie, la verdad es que el imaginó que por como terminaron las cosas, Kise estaría ahí, formando parte de la Unión Milagrosa, pero no habían ni sus luces. Es más, ni siquiera podía olerlo cerca, no había ningún rastro que indicara que volvió a pasar por aquel castillo, mucho menos por la zona en que el peliceleste le condujo.  
Eso fue completamente raro para él. No es como sí quisiera verlo, pero…

—Ryota no está aquí, no pierdas tu tiempo buscándolo —dijo Akashi, adivinando las intenciones y pensamientos del lycan. Lo dijo de tal modo, que este último tuvo un mal presentimiento y sintió, que había algo que no sabía.

—Yo no estoy aquí por él —exactamente, su llegada ahí no tenía que ver con el rubio, por eso Aomine hizo caso omiso de su sentir—. Mi prioridad es Satsuki.

En ese momento, la mirada concentrada de Midorima sufrió un cambio, no porque él pudiera ver el futuro como El Hada, no, sino por el censor que había puesto para encontrar las coordenadas del mensaje que Shiro mandó a una persona en particular, pero no solo era eso, sino que como ahora era él el principal hechicero capaz de abrir los portales que El Hada creó e incluso de crear otros, en su mente siempre aparecían registros sobre quienes atravesaban ese portal, claro, cuando resultaba que su memoria no los había visto antes. Aunque en este caso, para él no había sido relevante el que se quedara a esperar a que Kuroko y Aomine llegaran, pero tal parecía que debió hacerlo.  
Mas no conocía esa presencia, por lo que cerró los ojos, ahí justo donde estaba de pie, al lado del pelirojo, ignorando todo a su alrededor, para tener una explicación de lo que sea que estaba pasando con sus portales.

—Ah, sí, Satsuki —repuso Akashi con un suspiro trágico—. Necesitaba que ella cumpliera una misión en el terreno, pero cuando solicité que Atsushi fuera por ella, no estaba. Indagué, me fui forzado a ir hacía su territorio y cuestionar a los miembros de la manada —recordó cuando el _beta_ le dijo que la pelirrosa había salido, diciéndole que se encargara un tiempo de ahí y por más que intentó ver en la mente de ese rubio, no encontró nada más que diera sospecha de algo—. Y resultó que ella decidió irse, sin más.

— ¿Qué? —Aomine frunció el ceño, nada feliz con esa explicación, ¿qué su mejor amiga se había ido así como así, dejando la manada y sin ningún indicio de si volvería? Así no era ella, por lo que estaba seguro que había algo más ahí— No puedes estar hablando en serio, Satsuki no haría algo como eso.

—Es lamentable, lo sé, Daiki —Akashi regresó a su expresión neutral. Durante unos dos días estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto y lo único que concordaba, era una cosa: —Pero es sabido lo despreciable que es para varios licántropos que una mujer sea el alfa en las manadas. No me sorprendería que quizá algún grupo de ellos la amenazaran y ella decidiera sacrificarse para salvar a sus amigos —pero pese a esa explicación, Akashi no estaba contento. Sabía que algo se le estaba escapando, porque estaba seguro que nadie sería tan imbécil como para atreverse a herir a la hermana, la mano derecha del peliazul. Porque pese a su destierro—aunque no era así como todos los habitantes conocían la partida del peliazul—, era temido por muchos.

— ¡Eso no sucedía en mi territorio, Akashi, y lo sabes bien! —exclamó de repente Aomine, con indignación— Yo pude ser lo que sea, pero siempre les inculqué el respeto y tolerancia. A Satsuki tuvo que ocurrirle algo más, ella no pudo irse así como así —insistió.

—Puedes ir y preguntarle a todos en tu ex manada, ellos te dirán lo mismo —puntualizó Akashi, pero luego desvió su mirada al peliverde, que parecía dormir, aunque sabía no era así—. Shintaro, espero me tengas buenas noticias sobre el censor —dijo sin pena.

Kuroko, que se había mantenido en silencio y al lado de Daiki, observó al peliverde y luego al pelirrojo, ¿acaso ya habían encontrado las coordenadas exactas donde aquel híbrido estaba?  
Hizo lo posible por no tensarse, pero el peliazul se dio cuenta del modo tan serio en que veía al otro par.

— ¿Un censor para Satsuki? —inquirió Aomine, pero tan pronto formuló la pregunta, supo de inmediato que la respuesta era negativa.

Akashi le miró con un gesto de presunción y sonrió ligeramente.

—Nada de eso, mi querido Daiki.

Y entonces, Midorima abrió los ojos y miró uno segundos al peliazul y luego al líder pelirrojo.

—No será necesario que sigamos buscando el lugar donde ese mensaje fue entregado, Akashi —avisó, con una mirada segura, que pese a sus palabras, hicieron al pelirrojo sentirse complacido—. Porque tal parece que la presencia de Aomine aquí, nos trajo lo que estábamos buscando.

—Vaya, vaya —Akashi acentuó su sonrisa—, Daiki, nos has traído un muy buen regalo ante tu regreso.

— ¿De qué mierda están hablando? —Aomine no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando, pero su intuición le dijo que eso era algo muy malo.

—No es necesario irrumpir en el mundo humano, porque el híbrido ha llegado al nuestro —explicó Midorima con el gesto serio, pero una diminuta sonrisa.

Sí, en efecto, eso era algo infinitamente malo y con esas palabras, una tormenta de angustia llenó el pecho del Aomine.

* * *

En todo el tiempo que Himuro llevaba viviendo, jamás se le había hecho tan eterno un maldito viaje a través de un portal. Creía incluso que llegase más rápido si se hubiera ido nadando desde el mar de las costas de México, hasta el Reino Unido.  
Pero quizá esa tardanza se debía a que él no tenía el mismo poder que Alex en cuanto a la magia se refiere, aun así, había logrado llegar a Londres, justo a las orillas del río del bosque. Como había hecho el portal inicial desde el agua, obligatoriamente este tenía que terminar en otro lugar con agua, aunque cuando era la rubia quién los creaba, no importaba el lugar donde era hecho, aparecían donde necesitaban llegar.

Himuro no perdió el tiempo pensando en las habilidades de Alex, porque al estar en el río, sintió el aroma de Kagami, no era fresco, por lo que no había llegado a tiempo, ¿cuánto había pasado ya desde su partida? Se sintió tan afligido e impotente de no poder saber cómo estaba y simplemente corrió tan veloz, que parecía un borrón si era visto por ojos humanos rumbo a la casa donde antes era su hogar. Y justo al momento en que irrumpió en esta, Alex corrió para recibirlo con la angustia pintada en su expresión.

— ¡¿Dónde has estado, Tatsuya?! ¡¿Quieres explicarme por qué demonios Taiga no está aquí?! —exigió Alex con un toque de reclamo en la voz.

— ¡No lo sé! —Himuro no evitó sentirse culpable por todo esto— Yo…, yo había tomado la elección de dejarlo libre e irme, porque confíe en Aomine, maldición.

— ¡Pero sabías bien que no debías mantenerte tan lejos de él! —Alex más que oírse molesta, se oía preocupada en demasía— ¡Esto es algo muy delicado, Tatsuya, porque no siento a Taiga en _este_ mundo! —la voz se le quebró al decir eso— ¡Y no sé dónde está ahora!

—Podemos localizarlo con mi anillo —sugirió Himuro, tratando de no perder la calma, actuando lo más sereno que podía para no volverse loco de preocupación, aunque lo estaba ciertamente.

—No es tan fácil, Tatsuya… —los ojos de Alex se cristalizaron— Yo temo que al final _ellos_ hayan encontrado a Taiga… —se tapó la boca y dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos turquesa.

—No, ¡no, no! No digas eso, Alex, por el amor a todo lo poderoso —masculló Himuro, sintiendo que se ahogaba de dolor de solo imaginar eso.

— ¡Tatsuya, es que Shiro me avisó que Akashi ya sabe de la existencia de Taiga en este mundo! —inquirió Alex con cierto pánico.

— ¡…! —la sorpresa llegó a Himuro de forma dolorosa— Eso no puede… ser…

—No sé cómo lo descubrieron, todavía no pude razonar eso, pero ya lo saben —Alex se llevó una mano a su frente, para tratar de no asustarse más—. Y eso no es todo, cuando fui a recibir el mensaje de Shiro a otra dimensión, descubrí que otro hechicero, seguramente Midorima, había colocado magia de rastreo en mi hermana, ¡así que seguramente ya saben que también estoy viva y que estoy con Taiga! —esta vez, fue imposible que no se alterara.

— ¡Maldita sea! —pocas veces Himuro perdía su inexpresiva calmada, pero tratándose del pelirrojo en peligro, era cuando venían las excepciones— Esto no puede estar pasando, ¡no puede ser posible! Sí hubiera mantenido a Taiga lejos de Aomine, maldición…

—Necesitamos averiguar dónde está Taiga.

—Tal vez debamos buscar el rastro de Aomine, seguramente él…

Alex negó y suspiró para serenarse.

—No, Tatsuya, él tampoco está en este mundo.

La expresión de Himuro se ensombreció en ira, al malinterpretar ese hecho.

—Ese maldito licántropo, él, ¿acaso…?

—No lo sé, ¡no lo sé! Pero no voy a perder el tiempo en investigar si tiene la culpa o no, solo me interesa encontrar a Taiga —interrumpió Alex con cierta ansiedad.

Y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más, su mente entró en trance, porque una visión comenzó a llegar a ella.

Imágenes de un lugar lleno de árboles con hojas secas, similar a la dimensión de La Nada empezó a aparecer en la mente de la vampira rubia. Una mazmorra secreta, la figura de una quimera y un vampiro rubio que ella no conocía llenaron sus pensamientos, que hasta se olvidó de respirar.  
No entendió el significado de eso, hasta que vio al pelirrojo luchar contra esa criatura quimérica.

— ¡¿Qué es, Alex?! —quiso saber Himuro con aparente paciencia.

—Sé dónde buscar a Taiga —contestó Alex con tono mortal, pero aliviado—. Pero, por favor, encárgate tú de rescatarlo, yo debo ir por alguien más —suplicó.

—Sí, sí, solo crea el portal, no perdamos tiempo —dijo Himuro.

* * *

Cualquiera pensaría que el tramo para recorrer todo el puente desde la tercera colina hasta la cuarta era un camino muy corto, porque así se veía desde la parte más alta, pero con forme uno descendía por completo, se notaba que era una vil ilusión.  
La verdad es que era un camino muy largo y el puente alguna vez se balanceó por los fuertes vientos que había allí, pese a lo firme de su construcción. Pero aun así, Momoi evitó correr y no perdió la calma, sino que logró mostrarse critica incluso, observando a su alrededor muy alerta, porque mientras más se acercaba a la cuarta colina, más cerca sentía una extraña presencia ahí.  
No obstante, aunque fuera extraña, sentía algo familiar en esta, pero no era capaz de notar que era.

Le llevó muchas horas terminar todo el tramo del puente, y Satsuki sonrió satisfecha cuando al fin llegó al suelo de la cuarta colina. _¡Ya falta poco! Cada vez estoy más cerca_ , suspiró sujetándose la cadera y alzando su vista hacía la parte más alta de esa colina. Cuando llegara hasta ahí, vería La Montaña Carmesí y sería capaz de confirmar si de verdad había una cueva ahí.  
Pese a que no se había detenido a descansar nada desde que huyó de su territorio para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, todavía tenía muchísima energía por delante, así que no fue necesario que se sentara para beber de su agua de manantial que llevaba en lo que parecía ser un pomo hecho de madera fina; llevaba muchos de estos en su bolsa. Pero luego de eso, sí dio una buena inspección con su mirada alrededor, porque después sacó un poco de carne que traía envuelta para devorarla, porque se moría de hambre.

Cuando hubo comido y bebido lo necesario—aunque lejos de estar llena—, se sintió con más confianza de la que tuvo al empezar el viaje. Todavía no entendía el misterio del porqué todos los que venían aquí morían, pero estaba segura de que ella no correría el mismo fin, al contrario.  
Mas no por eso, dejó de estar alerta, porque continuar su camino en Las Colinas del Fin, era lo equivalente a como cuando un humano caminaba en pleno desierto; si se descuidaba, la naturaleza se encargaría de atraparle.

No supo exactamente el tiempo que le llevó recorrer todo el camino en diagonal de la gran colina, pero todo pasó más rápido de lo que pensó, porque su mente estaba muy concentrada en la naturaleza de ese lugar, atenta al menor movimiento para no ser tomada por sorpresa. Y lo cierto era que entre más se acercaba a la cima de la cuarta colina, pese a la confianza que tenía, sentía cierta inquietud por el olor a _muerte_ que empezó a aparecer, rondando sus fosas nasales como una advertencia. Pero no se dejó intimidar, Momoi era una chica lobo muy fuerte y podía recurrir a la transformación también.  
Sentía un enemigo cerca y no era precisamente la misma muerte en sí, por lo que todos los sentidos de la muchacha empezaron a alertarse aún más; sus pupilas se dilataron y sus ojos se volvieron afilados, adquiriendo un toque salvaje que pese a lo excéntrico que podría resultar, hacía buen contraste con Satsuki, su rostro empezó a cambiar ligeramente, con un matiz animal que lejos de hacerla lucir fea, le dio una belleza inigualable, le dio estilo. Sus dientes se afilaron, puntiagudos y poco a poco sus manos empezaron a dejar la forma pasiva y delicada que su forma humana les daba a las mujeres, pasando a parecer más bien zarpa, cuando las uñas crecieron puntiagudas.  
Ella no sabía lo que la estaba esperando mientras continuaba caminando, subiendo, pero su instinto la preparó mucho antes, con la precaución que ninguno otro había tenido.

Y por eso, cuando la sombra ostentosa de lo que parecía ser un licántropo de más de dos metros rugió en un aullido con ansías de matar, la atacó, Momoi logró moverse por completo, deshaciéndose de la mochila que traía en la espalda y su transformación llegó en esa sensación tan fuerte que solo podía ser comparada con un orgasmo, solo que lo que se sentía no era precisamente placer. Pero definitivamente, cualquiera que viera a la chica lobo en su verdadera forma, sí lo sentiría y no solo entre los suyos, sino quizá hasta entre los humanos y sin necesidad de ser zoofílico. Porque pese al aspecto animal y salvaje de una mujer lobo, como lo era Satsuki Momoi, su feminidad no estaba pérdida, aún entre todo ese pelaje espeso y de un rosa muy oscuro que casi podría parecer pelirrojo. Tenía una altura de más de dos metros y su forma continuaba teniendo las curvas en la cintura, en sus caderas y en sus pechos, de aspecto liviano, pero con la ferocidad destilando en cada poro.

Aunque ella no comprendía bien al ser que la estaba atacando, no se intimidó y se agazapó, saltando justo cuando aquella _sombra_ lo hizo y le propinó un zarpazo en el abdomen, porque para sorpresa de Momoi, al momento de querer golpearle, no pudo tocarle, al contrario, su mano atravesó ese cuerpo, como si fuera un fantasma. Algo sumamente extraño, porque lo que sea que fuera eso—que tenía pinta de parecer un licántropo, pero carecía de pelaje y músculos. Parecía un simple lobo alargado y parado de dos patas con piel nada más y muy desnutrido— sí podría herirla.  
La chica soltó un gruñido de amenaza y esperó a que volviera a atacarle y aunque estaba preparada para defenderse, no estuvo en sus cálculos que _eso_ se moviera todavía más rápido y lograra morderle el hombro. Y un alarido salió de su hocico al sentir como los dientes de aquella criatura rebanaban su carne y parecían sacarle un poco de esta misma, causándole un nauseabundo dolor que solo intensificó la ira de la pelirrosada.

Ante el nuevo ataque que estaba a punto de recibir otra vez, Satsuki no lo pensó dos veces y guiada por su intuición, rodó colina abajó, rumbo a la zanja que estaba entre la cuarta colina y la Montaña Carmesí, mismo lugar que era donde pasaba el _agua_ de La Cascada de la Vida y que ahora su suelo estaba seco, lleno de rocas de diferentes tamaños.  
Incluso mientras rodaba, Momoi movió su cuerpo para esquivar los zarpazos que la misma criatura seguía lanzándole. No salió bien librada, porque recibió más heridas de este, pero todavía no tenía la batalla pérdida.  
Y al momento de llegar a la zanja—si hubiera bajado caminando, le hubiera llevado quizá hasta un día más, pero dada esta forma de llegar y porque se iba impulsando con su velocidad y fuerza propia de lycan, llegó en diez minutos—, con el cuerpo lastimado ya no solo por los ataques de esa criatura, sino por los golpes que dejaron las rocas del suelo, sus ojos se fijaron en la cortina negra que estaba en toda la longitud de La Montaña Carmesí, misma que no era otra más que la entrada de aquella cueva que tanto se rumoreaba. Era obvio que pese al gran tamaño de la entrada en la montaña jamás fuera vista, debido al montón de agua que antes caía desde arriba, incluso cuando esta disminuyó, sería más fácil confundirla con la simple pared de roca de la montaña por su color oscuro. Y bueno, la verdad era que pocos venían justo al nacimiento de La Cascada de la Vida, porque los ríos de esta iban por todo el mundo de La Noche, así que no hacía falta. Solo pocos la habían visto perecer lentamente, aunque cuando quisieron ir a comprobar si de verdad ya no nacía agua de esta, era cuando ya no había regresado nadie.

Pero Momoi no perdió el tiempo admirando su descubrimiento, ese que Kuroko sospechaba, porque otra vez aquel ser volvió a atacarle, y dado que no era capaz de regresar los golpes, lo único que atinó a hacer fue poner ambos brazos frente a su cara para protegerse de las garras contrarias. Sin embargo, la zarpa de la criatura atravesó ese escudo, como la vil sombra que era, solidificando su garra al momento de sujetar la cara de la pelirrosa y apretarla, enterrando las garras en ese pelaje para cortarle la piel.  
La muchacha rugió amenazante y su expresión se tornó fiera, sabía que en esta situación nadie vendría a ayudarle y tenía que idear alguna forma de salir viva de esto, por más difícil que pareciera, pero por ningún motivo se daría por vencida. Dio varios zarpazos y volvió a tirarse al suelo, tratando de aplastar aquella sombra con su cuerpo, pero cuando eso pasó, esta le traspasó el cuerpo y le mordió un costado, sujetándole de la espalda para alzarla y luego lanzarla contra una gran roca que estaba en la zanja.  
El dolor llegó al cuerpo de Momoi de forma siniestra y gimió, sintiendo como varias partes comenzaban a sangrar. Vio venir la zarpa de la sombra para culminar contra su pecho y logró saltar para esquivarla, dando una voltereta sobre la roca, parándose de manos.

—No sé qué clase de criatura seas —dijo, esquivando nuevamente los golpes de la misma sombra, jadeando, pero sin perder el espíritu de lucha—, pero no voy a defraudar a Tetsu-kun.

Y en el momento en que la misma criatura estuvo a punto de sujetarla del cuello para degollarla, se detuvo de pronto y contempló a la chica lobo.

—T-Tetsuya… —siseó la sombra con una voz apagada, sin vida, pero que parecía reconocer al dueño del nombre— K-Kuroko Tetsuya…

* * *

Los pasos que el chico pelirrojo daba por el perímetro eran cuidadosos, sin dejar de estar alerta en ningún momento, sin alejarse de la orilla del lago, que visto desde afuera parecía tan tranquilo y pacífico… Vil mentira, porque aunque Kagami podía ver lo cristalina de esa agua que hasta parecía un _espejo_ y se podía mirar el fondo oscuro que parecía no tener fin, sabía que más hondo aún, la tranquilidad del lago desaparecía y se volvía un infierno.  
Casi se ahogaba por eso.  
Pero ahí estaba ahora, paseando por ese mundo como si nada malo fuera a pasar.  
Y es que para que negar que se sentía completamente maravillado al observar cómo era La Noche, el mundo de los vampiros y licántropos que tanto tiempo estudió con los libros que Alex le dio en su infancia para llenarse de conocimientos. Era tan diferente de haberlos leído e imaginado a estar ahí mismo, disfrutando la vista que ofrecía.  
Quizá debería dejar de caminar y esconderse, pero la verdad no se le hacía buena idea permanecer en un solo lugar, porque no sabía sí algún vampiro o lycan podría pasar por ahí y eso sería más peligroso, porque aunque estuviera cerca de agua para crear algún portal, su energía de humano no sería capaz de crear uno que atravesara dos mundos. Eso era demasiado.

Luego de su larga caminata de casi media hora o quizá una hora, no sabía bien cuando tiempo, dado que no podía calcular la hora por la ausencia del sol y con las dos lunas, era una cosa muy diferente. Llegó a las afueras de lo que parecía ser una reserva, o al menos así se llamaría si estuviera en su mundo, claro. Podía sentir los limites en la zona y a lo lejos, casi como pequeños puntos, pero gracias a su excelente visión, pudo notar que allí habían casas, como si fuera una aldea grande. ¿Así vivían los licántropos y vampiros, eh? Sí que era muy diferente a como vivían los del submundo, porque en ese ambiente se percibía cierta humildad y de alguna forma, Taiga pensó que esas casas serían de licántropos, algo le decía que la casas de los vampiros serían con más detalles y minuciosidad.  
Seguía fascinado con todo lo que veía. En más de alguna ocasión, escuchó algún pulular de lo que serían… ¿aves? Por lo que había leído en los libros de _historia_ , sí existían aquí esos roedores que en el mundo humano abundaban también, pero eran diferentes, porque no eran una especie en sí. Algo irónico resultaba al comparar eso con la regla de oro de La Noche.

Al final, el pelirrojo llegó a un área tan verde, lejos ya de donde había visto esas casas. Parecía un lugar solitario, pero se respiraba comodidad en el aire, ¿se debía a la brisa que soltaba el agua de la cascada que llamó la atención de Kagami? Y es que misma cascada, no caía _hacía abajo_ —aunque sonara a pleonasmo—, sino qué, _caía hacía arriba_. Una definición ilógica, sí, pero es que esa agua lejos de parecer subir la cuesta de la colina, parecía caer, porque fluía con la fuerza y libertad de una caída, en vez de con la dificultad de una subida. Además de que la espuma que generaba el agua al chocar se generaba arriba, no abajo.  
Sin duda alguna, este mundo retaba las leyes de la física, por mucho. Y Kagami no hizo más que sonreír ante eso.

 _Bueno, basta de distracciones, necesito encontrar a Aomine_ , pensó.

Pero en ese preciso instante, un campo de energía de colores, lo rodeó a él en un perímetro de quizá diez metros, atrapando también a La Cascada de Cristal.

Kagami adquirió su posición de lucha y frunció el ceño, alerta, preparado para lo que fuera, mirando como un círculo de luz creció en el grueso y ancho tronco de un árbol que estaba a cinco metros en dirección diagonal desde la cascada.  
Y en ese portal, vio como un vampiro tan hermoso como solo ellos lo eran, salió, con su cabello rojo destellando con claridad y con sus ojos bicolores brillando con frialdad; era la viva imagen estereotipada de un vampiro.  
A este lo acompañaba un enorme licántropo, de tez crema, pero de más de dos metros y eso que no estaba en su forma _natural_. Su cabello era de color púrpura, así como sus ojos y tenía una eterna expresión de flojera, con sus ojos caídos, pero aun así, representaba peligro.

—No entiendo que tiene de especial este chico, Aka-chin, parece un humano —habló el lycan, que no era otro más que Murasakibara, con un deje de curiosidad, pese a que arrastró sus palabras.

El vampiro pelirrojo inhaló el aire y luego miró con repugnancia al chico _humano_.

—Pretende ser un humano, sí —aceptó Akashi con un tono frívolo—. No sé qué habrá hecho Alexandra con él, pero Shintaro no se equivoca en decir que él es el híbrido —una sonrisa maliciosa surcó sus labios poco a poco.

 _¿Estos sujetos conocen a Alex?_ , pensó Kagami, todavía a la defensiva. No entendía bien de que estaban hablando.

—Espero dures un poco, al ser tú el hijo de Shiro y Kai, sería decepcionante matarte tan fácil —mencionó Akashi nuevamente.

—No sé de quiénes me estás hablando —replicó Kagami con el gesto agresivo—, pero en definitiva matarme no te será fácil —dijo aquello, con una sonrisa segura.

—Hah, con esa actitud me dejas en claro tu bajo nivel —negó Akashi—. Atsushi, contigo será más que suficiente —ordenó.

—Como prefieras, Aka-chin —Murasakibara se encogió de hombros, pero no se negó y elevó solo un poco las comisuras de sus labios en una diminuta sonrisa, que dejó a un lado su personalidad de niño, notándose su aura salvaje que podría resultar sádica.  
Y se transformó.

Pese al estado alerta de Taiga, no evitó sentirse fascinado al ver el cambio de ese chico a su forma lobo, pero eso no le duró mucho, porque un golpe impactó contra su espalda, haciendo que la parte de enfrente de su cuerpo impactara en el suelo, con el pasto.  
Gracias que el pelirrojo tenía buenos reflejos, porque logró girar un poco su cabeza para que su mejilla fuera la lastimada y no se quebrara la nariz.

—Maravilloso —Akashi fingió fascinación—, ese golpe ya hubiera matado a un licántropo normal y tú lo has resistido. Supongo que por eso, mereces que yo sepa tu nombre —felicitó con aires de arrogancia.

— ¡Eso es lo que menos debería de importarte, estúpido vampiro! —amenazó Kagami y giró sobre sí mismo, con la intensión de atacar al pelirojo, pero el pelimorado fue mucho más rápido y le pateó un costado, lanzándolo contra la pared de roca de la colina donde estaba la cascada.

—No eres ni siquiera tan veloz o fuerte como creía, que aburrido —suspiró Murasakibara, como si fuera un niño a punto de hacer un berrinche, solo que lejos de patalear en el suelo como lo haría uno, él mataba sin piedad. Ese rugido que soltó lo dejó en claro.

El pelirrojo jadeó y se puso de pie como pudo, tratando de ignorar el dolor que empezó a sentir en todo su cuerpo con los ataques de ese licántropo de pelaje morado. Seguramente no faltaría para que se rompiera alguna costilla si ese sujeto seguía pegándole así y es que se estaba dando cuenta que era muy diferente pelear contra los lycan del submundo, que con los de este mundo. Además, ellos eran los líderes, lo tuvo en claro por los aires de grandeza que tenían.  
Pero no se iba a rendir en lo más mínimo, no, Kagami no era así.  
Solo tuvo un segundo para sacar una pistola, de las que colgaban en su cintura con el cinturón y disparó ese golpe de magia de aturdimiento, pero pese a su precisión y seguridad, Murasakibara lo esquivo y gruñó con arrogancia.  
Y aunque Taiga vio llegar el zarpazo que el lycan iba a darle, cuando hizo además de esquivarlo, sus piernas no le respondieron, no porque fuera débil, pero la tremenda patada que el pelimorado le dio en un inicio, empezaba a tener sus consecuencias ahora, porque sintió como un calambre doloroso hormigueó todas sus piernas y se estremeció. Así que cuando quiso esquivar el golpe, ya era muy tarde.

Murasakibara le rasgó el abdomen y si el chico no hubiera retrocedido un poco, hasta le hubiera arrancado parte de la carne, en vez de solo la ropa. Aun así, contempló con suficiencia como la sangre del chico empezaba a aparecer de forma lenta.  
Kagami intentó aprovechar que el lycan estaba cerca para dispararle la misma magia, pero este lo esquivó perfectamente y dio un zarpazo a la mano derecha de ajena, causando un ligero chasquido y el chico tuvo que tragarse el quejido de dolor que quiso salir por ese golpe, que logró soltara la pistola. No estaba seguro, pero parecía que su muñeca estaba fracturada otra vez.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes siendo el hijo de esos dos pecadores? —inquirió Akashi con la voz dura, como si fuera una espada cortándole— ¿Solo armas hechas por esa bruja? —bufó, molesto—. Es una pérdida de tiempo incluso el torturarte.

Kagami estaba más ocupado concentrándose en seguir peleando, como para prestar atención al hecho de que estaban hablando de sus padres.

— ¿Eso significa que puedo matarlo ya? —quiso saber Murasakibara al momento en que con su pie estampó al pelirrojo contra el suelo nuevamente, aplastándole el pecho.

El pelirrojo jadeó y sintió que poco faltaba para que sus costillas se quebraran y su corazón fuera aplastado. Sujetó del tobillo de la pata del licántropo, ejerciendo presión para quitársela de encima, pero era inútil, pese a que estaba utilizando una fuerza que hubiera desarmado a cualquier licántropo del submundo. En cambio, el pelimorado estaba como si nada, muy entretenido infringiéndole dolor.

—Shintaro, has que Daiki vea como matamos a su querido híbrido —órdeno Akashi con una sonrisa cruel.

Aunque hubiera una gran distancia entre La Cascada de Cristal hasta donde estaba el castillo del pelirrojo, como el peliverde no deshizo por completo el portal, solo lo redujo a una bola de luz, escuchó la clara voz de Seijuro y obedeció, expandiéndolo al tamaño de una llanta.

— ¡Kagami! —el rugido de Aomine traspasó el portal, cuando vio la completa desventaja del pelirojo.

Taiga quiso girar su cabeza para buscar de dónde provenía la voz del moreno, pero como la pata con largas uñas de Murasakibara, era muy grande, no solo le inmovilizaba del pecho, sino que aplastaba su mejilla, teniendo su rostro volteado al lado contraria de donde estaba la voz del peliazul.

— ¡Maldita sea, Kagami, deja de intentar vencerlos y solo escapa! —gritó Aomine, con fuerza.

— ¡N-no voy a dejarte aquí, joder! —respondió Kagami— ¡Yo no te voy a traicionar!

—Eres muy molesto —espetó Murasakibara y aplastó más el cuerpo del chico.

—Esto es muy conmovedor, ¿no te trae recuerdos, Daiki? —se burló Akashi, con una sonrisa sombría.

Pero Aomine no respondió a eso, pese a que sentía que estaban por arrancarle la vida si algo le pasaba al pelirrojo.

— ¡Yo voy a estar bien! ¡Escapa, Kagami! ¡De nada me sirve que te maten aquí, idiota!

— ¡Pero yo…! —Taiga no siguió hablando por la misma presión dolorosa en su pecho y quijada.

— ¡Estaré bien, solo vete! ¡Confía en mí! —suplicó Aomine con el corazón en un puño.

Había algo que Kagami odiaba y eso era oír ese tono de voz en la boca del moreno, no quería que por su causa ahora sufriera más. De modo que no le quedaba de otra, por más que quisiera enfrentar todo este peligro a su lado y se estuviera consumiendo en preocupación, no le quedaba otra salida más que huir. Al menos, mientras encontraba una manera de derrotarlos, porque volvería por Daiki.

No supo ni de dónde sacó fuerza, pero entonces, Taiga gruñó con amenaza, atrapando la atención del pelirrojo vampiro, hasta de Murasakibara. Sus uñas crecieron y su agarre fue más firme, que lastimó un poco el tobillo del lycan y lo empujó con fuerza, a unos cinco metros lejos y se incorporó.  
Y todo pasó tan rápido desde ahí, que ni siquiera Akashi tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque el anillo que colgaba del cuello del pelirrojo creó un camino de luz que terminó hasta La Cascada de Cristal, creando un portal.

— ¡No voltees, solo vete, Kagami! —exclamó Aomine, con desesperación al notar la duda del pelirrojo, sí mucho solo quedaban cuatro o cinco segundos antes de que el pelirrojo vampiro tomara las riendas del asunto y entonces su pareja no podría escapar.

Dicho y hecho, Akashi reaccionó y corrió, pero el chico de ojos rojos fue mucho más rápido de lo que esperó.

Y Kagami saltó dentro del portal, sin importar a donde lo llevaría.

* * *

De no ser por el ruido del viento al pasar por toda esa dimensión, golpeando las ramas de los árboles, haciendo las hojas caer y la lejana corriente del arroyo en algún lugar de ese lugar, el vampiro rubio que estaba prisionero en esa mazmorra, condenado, hubiera enloquecido por la soledad de ahí.

Sabía que no era como estar en La Nada, pero tal vez se asemejaba o eso creía. De todos modos, era más calvario el hecho de vivir sin la persona que amaba, de eso no había dudas, porque ni la sed, ni las quemaduras que el sol le causaba si igualaba a lo que su corazón dolía cada día, cada hora, minuto, segundo, en que no dejaba de pensar en Aomine.  
Porque le pesaba tanto la decisión que tomó hace un siglo, pero por más que le doliera, sabía que había sido lo mejor o ahora mismo, el peliazul estaría muerto.  
Pero, para que engañarse a sí mismo, porque la verdad es que sí hubiera querido otra salida. Todavía anhelaba el momento en que llegaría a ser feliz con ese licántropo que tanto amaba.

Los pensamientos de Kise se dispersaron, cuando el rugido de Yume se escuchó desde algún punto del lugar y cada que eso pasaba, era porque alguien había llegado ahí. Pero, ¿quién? ¿Otra vez sería Kuroko? Ya que Akashi no podría ser, pues la quimera a él ni se atrevía a rugirle, a menos que quisiera morir, claro está.  
Esperó en silencio, a ver si no sería cosa de su imaginación por llevar viviendo cien años ahí, prisionero y solo. Pero el segundo rugido por parte de Yume, le confirmó que no era así y de no haber sido que el sol estaba en pleno centro del cielo, bañándolo de esa maldita luz que le lastimaba su piel de granito, el rubio hubiese alzado la vista para respirar el aire y terminar por comprobar así el olor de quien quiera que había llegado ahí.

Un estremecimiento recorrió todo el cuerpo de Kise, que incluso los huesos le dolieron y su garganta ardió como los mil demonios, cuando el sonido de un corazón completamente diferente de los de su especie, llegó a sus oídos, traído por el viento que entró a su celda desde la ventaba con rejas de plata en la parte superior.  
Sin embargo, los latidos no fueron lo único que el soplar del viento llevaron a la celda del vampiro, porque entonces el olor a sangre _humana_ , golpeó sus fosas nasales y sus ojos destellaron, pasando del color miel, al rojo intenso.

* * *

 ** _Creo que con ese final ya se imaginarán que podría llegar a pasar, ¿o no? :v_**

 ** _Huehuehuehue, hasta ahora, creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito de ésta historia, creo(?). Asdladsjlkdjslsa, joder, estoy tan emocionada porque ya están por leer lo más bueno, pero que todavía falta xD._**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció? Por favor, ¡anímense a dejarme su opinión al respecto!_**

 ** _Ah, aprovecho a decir que me tardaré como dos semanas en actualizar desde ahora; por motivos familiares que sobran su explicación aquí xD._**

 ** _Okey, ¡nos vemos!_**


	25. La Noche y La Montaña Carmesí ll

_**OMG, OMG, OMG. ¡dos meses sin actualizar!**_

 _ **Sé que no tengo perdón y no tiene caso que diga las "excusas", asdlkjslsa, porque al final del día, eso es lo que son x'D. A excepción de hace una semana, que tuve exámenes parciales y en serio, ahí sí ni cómo hacer algo.**_

 _ **Me siento tan culpable, god.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, acepto sus quejas en los reviews(?), no solo por mi retraso, sino por lo que leerán, que sé, es algo muchos han estado esperando, jejeje. Y por cierto, éste cap es bastante largo, cómo el anterior y los que vendrán.**_

 _ **Ah, ¡gracias a por aquellas personitas que comentaron el cap pasado!**_

 _ **Y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.**_

* * *

Por supuesto que Aomine había dado todo de sí para impedir que Akashi saliera del castillo cuando había quedado claro para todos los presentes, que Kagami, es decir el híbrido que desde hace mucho tiempo habían estado buscando, estaba en La Noche.

¡¿Cómo mierda es que no se había percatado de la presencia de su pelirrojo en este mundo?! Y para empezar, ¡¿en qué momento Taiga había llegado y atravesado el portal que Midorima creó?!  
Daiki se recriminaba de alguna manera por no haberse dado cuenta de eso antes, porque quizá pudo haber evitado todo esto si hubiese encontrado la forma de avisarle al pelirrojo. Pero no quiso correr ningún riesgo con Kuroko ahí, que aunque confiara en este mucho más que en cualquier otro, seguía formando parte de la Unión Milagrosa y prefería irse así, con tal de no arriesgar la seguridad de su pareja. Pero tal parecía que había sido en vano, porque la verdad, no se hubiera imaginado que el pelirrojo hubiese llegado hasta La Noche por él. Y sí este fuera otro momento, darse cuenta de lo que el chico estaba dispuesto a hacer por él, lo llenaría de felicidad. Claro que por unos momentos sucedió así, no obstante fue más la preocupación que sintió.

Su intento falló. No por falta de fuerzas o de deseos de lucha para proteger a Kagami, no. Pero siendo realistas, ahí le superaban en número y no solo se trataba de simples vampiros como si estuviera en el submundo, por más que sus habilidades de lucha estuvieran impecables por la obligación que tenía en el mundo humano desde hace un siglo, se trataba de la Unión Milagrosa y no es como si Aomine no tuviera el mismo poder, pero también estaba el hecho, de que al ser desterrado, tenía muchas más desventajas ahora.  
Y al final de cuentas, el peliazul no tenía algo con lo que pudiera luchar contra la magia, misma que era dominada por Midorima.  
Por eso, cuando la hipnosis en la que se vio sometido por Akashi desapareció, se encontró a sí mismo dentro de un campo de energía. Uno que parecía destilar la misma energía que cuando estaba cerca de la plata, debilitándolo.

 _¡Maldita sea!_ , pensó con desesperación.

Aomine no supo cuanto tiempo más estuvo luchando y soltando amenaza tras amenaza, para después pasar a pedir que no dañaran al pelirojo, pero nadie lo escuchó. Y sus manos habían terminado lastimadas, llenas de sangre de tanto golpear el maldito campo de energía para intentar escapar de ahí, pero Shintaro no flaqueó en ningún momento.

—Es inútil todo esfuerzo, Aomine —señaló Midorima con el gesto serio—. No vas a salir de aquí.

— ¡Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, Kagami es solo un humano! —rugió Aomine. Obviamente mentía, pero seguiría protegiendo la verdad del chico.

—Tú mismo has de saber que no es así, no mientas, porque el chico no huele como un humano ordinario —dijo Midorima, todavía solemne, sin necesidad de tener las manos alzadas para mantener activo el campo de energía.

—Pero el chico vive en el mundo humano, así que sigo sin entender porque todavía quieren matarlo, no parece querer atacar nuestro mundo —objetó Kuroko, puesto se había quedado ahí por órdenes del vampiro pelirrojo. Sentía una enorme impotencia de ver a su amigo licántropo en esas condiciones, porque la mirada de este mostraba tanto dolor, tanta angustia por lo que fuera a pasarle a aquel híbrido.

—No empieces, Kuroko —advirtió Midorima, ajustándose los lentes de vidrio simple, mirando al vampiro más bajo—. Tú sabes que lo que Akashi ordena, no se discute.

— ¡¿Incluso aunque lo que haga esté mal, joder?! —explotó Aomine, ya harto de las malditas reglas— ¡Kagami no le hace daño a nadie, maldita sea! ¡Ni siquiera está consciente de lo que es! ¡No pueden condenar la vida de alguien así como así! —golpeó a puño limpio el campo al hablar, estremeciéndose ligeramente por el dolor que esa acción trajo consigo. Debido a que la luna nueva del mundo humano y como al ser desterrado ahora solo se regía por ese mundo, aunque estuviera en La Noche, no podía transformarse.

—Resulta hipócrita que lo digas, Aomine, cuando tú eras quién asesinaba a todos esos neófitos —recordó Midorima.

— ¡Eso fue por su estúpida condena! —recalcó Aomine— Yo no me hice asesino porque quisiera, pero aunque yo sea escoria, tú y todos los de esta maldita Unión, son peor que eso —le dedicó al peliverde una sonrisa presuntuosa.

— ¡No te hubieran condenado de no haber imcumplido la ley! —exclamó Midorima, frunciendo el ceño— Cuidado como hablas, Aomine, aquí no estás con el resto de la basura del submundo.

—Já. Tienes razón, estoy con algo peor. Hasta la mierda me parece mejor compañía que ustedes —replicó Aomine con desdén, sonriéndole.

A Midorima le recorrió una sombra de fastidio por esas palabras, no era fácil provocarlo con palabras, pero el peliazul tenía _algo_ que hacía fastidiar a los demás cuando quería.  
De modo que el hechicero vampiro, se acomodó los lentes y justo en ese momento, desató una descarga eléctrica de magia sobre el cuerpo del licántropo peliazul, como dándole así una lección.  
Y Aomine jadeó de dolor, pero apretó los labios para evitar soltar algún grito o algo más, aguantándose, dedicándole una mirada arrogante, pese a la condición en que estaba ahora.

El vampiro de cabello verde hizo ademan de agrandar la descarga, pero Kuroko le sujetó del hombro, interponiéndose.

—Enamorarse, incluso aunque no sea de tu propia especie, no es signo de criminalismo, Midorima-kun —espetó Kuroko, negando suavemente, estando con el ceño fruncido—. Ni es algo que merezca ser castigado de tal forma.

—Kuroko, tus idealismos no servirán de nada para el destino de Aomine y ese híbrido —sentenció Midorima, chasqueando la lengua y dejando de torturar al peliazul.

—El destino no está tallado en piedra, Midorima. Es patético ver como uno de los miembros de la Unión se rije por algo tan estúpido como eso —pronunció Aomine con mofa.

—No estás en posición para hablar, Aomine. Además no parece que estés haciendo algo para impedir todo esto —contestó Midorima, todavía con una expresión algo molesta.

—No sin simples idealismos, Midorima-kun, tú sabes que tengo razón en eso, no porque yo lo diga, sino porque lo sientes —Kuroko no se inmutó y le observó.

—Deja de suponer cosas ahora, Kuroko. No importa lo que digas, nada podrá salvar a Aomine ni a ese chico —Midorima se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

—Es que no lo estoy suponiendo —los ojos de Kuroko brillaron al decir eso, con astucia—. Porque sabes de lo que te estoy hablando.

Con esas palabras, Shintaro se quedó sin saber qué responder y en su mente apareció el rostro sonriente y la voz cantarina de cierto licántropo de cabello negro, que hacía algo de tiempo no había vuelto a ver, porque a toda costa, debía evitar que algo más creciera ahí, en esa _amistad_.  
Sí, para que negar lo que el peliceleste decía.  
Porque en más de una ocasión, por Takao es que el peliverde se había replanteado muchas cosas de su mundo, de sus leyes. Pero nadie estaba tan fuera de sus cabales para retar a Akashi, porque al hacerlo, no se trataba de destruirlo solo a él, sino a todos sus seguidores.  
Y ninguno estaba preparado para crear una guerra y mucho menos liderarla. Tal vez esa ausencia de valor y coraje para dejar de seguir los pasos del vampiro pelirrojo, se debía a que la aceptación todavía no estaba completa en el corazón de Midorima.

Aunque Aomine seguía insistiendo en romper aquel maldito campo de energía, no evitó el prestar atención a ese intercambio de palabras entre Kuroko y Midorima, no la necesaria para de verdad lograr interpretarla, pero sí la suficiente como para darse una idea.

—Déjalo, Tetsu, sí Midorima está feliz siendo un perro de Akashi, que lo siga siendo —escupió Aomine—. Así deja en claro que no es capaz de luchar por sí mismo.

— ¡Tú no sabes de lo que estás hablando, idiota! —como pocas veces sucedía, Midorima alzó la voz y miró con deseos homicidas al peliazul.

—Midorima-kun, sabes bien que Aomine-kun entiende perfectamente _ese_ tipo de situación —habló Kuroko, con su tono neutral.

—Hah, con qué tú también, Midorima —Aomine resopló y negó. _Parece como si fuera una coincidencia que precisamente los miembros de esta estúpida Unión sean los primeros en "quebrantar" la ley_ , pensó. Y es que la verdad, luego de oír las palabras del peliceleste, adivinó al vuelo a lo que se refería.

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca! —Midorima le señaló— Al contrario que tú, yo no pretendo romper las reglas, porque no voy a terminar como tú ni Kise — _y porque no soportaría que le hicieran daño a Takao_ , añadió en su fuero interno, pero eso era algo que los demás no tenían qué saber.

—Midorima-kun —llamó otra vez Kuroko, para que el tema no cambiara, porque notó como el rostro del peliazul se mostró perplejo cuando salió el nombre del vampiro rubio a colación, ya que este momento no era el apropiado para que su amigo supiera la _verdad_ —, quién no arriesga, no gana.

El peliverde apretó los dientes, tensándose. ¡Por supuesto que ya lo había pensado desde hace algún tiempo!, pero las cosas no eran así de fáciles como decían, todas las relaciones fallidas del pasado lo dejaban en claro; tenía muchos espejos. E incluso aunque parte de él se encontrara en algún momento deseando arriesgarse, de solo recordar como terminó Kise—encerrado y aislado de todos, sufriendo la tortura eterna de la sed y el sol—, su mente hacía que se imaginara a Takao en esa misma situación y no podía permitirse hacerle ese daño a él. Además de que era más probable de que Akashi matara al lycan azebache, puesto que era una persona ordinaria y eso era algo que Midorima nunca se perdonaría, por eso es que prefería alejarse y verlo de lejos, deseando que fuera feliz, aunque no fuese a su lado.

La duda que las palabras de Kuroko llegó a crear en la mente de Midorima sobre sus acciones y a quién de verdad apoyar, desapareció cuando la voz de Akashi sonó desde el punto verde diminuto que quedó como señal del portal.

—Shintaro, has que Daiki vea como matamos a su querido híbrido —órdeno Akashi.

Y con esas simples palabras, el mencionado lycan se estremeció de miedo. Sí, el gran fuerte y veloz licántropo que siempre había sido un cabrón en todo este siglo, sintió un temor tan desgarrador, que su sangre se heló. _Ya lo encontraron_ , pensó, con la expresión descompuesta por la angustia. _¡No, no, no, no!_

— ¡Kagami! —rugió Aomine con tanta fuerza, que traspasó el portal, cuando vio la completa desventaja del pelirojo, mirando como la pata del lycan pelimorado, de tan grande que era, no solo le inmovilizaba del pecho al chico, sino que aplastaba su mejilla, teniendo su rostro volteado, impidiendo así que ambos hicieran contacto visual. Pero quizá era mejor de esa forma, porque si el chico de ojos rojos veía el estado en que el seguía, sería capaz de hacer alguna imprudencia— ¡Maldita sea, Kagami, deja de intentar vencerlos y solo escapa! —gritó otra vez, con fuerza.

— ¡N-no voy a dejarte aquí, joder! —respondió Kagami, sacudiéndose, haciendo muchos esfuerzos por intentar salir, pero era envano. — ¡Yo no te voy a traicionar!

Esas últimas palabras calaron en el _alma_ de Aomine. Y se sintió malditamente feliz, joder, pero sintió un nudo en la garganta también, porque aunque apreció por completo eso—lo atesoró como lo mejor de toda su vida—, seguía con el pánico en el pecho de ver como la vida de Taiga dependía de un hilo. Y deseo ser él quien estuviera ahí, a punto de morir, no _su_ pelirrojo, ¡no él!  
Pero sabía que tratándose de Akashi, eso no lo detendría, por lo que tenía que convencer a su testaruda pareja de que huyera.

—Eres muy molesto —espetó Murasakibara, pero el moreno a penas y le prestó atención a su voz, puesto su pulso aceleró y sintió que quería escupir hiel, cuando vio como aumento la fuerza en su pierna, aplastando más el pelirrojo.

—Esto es muy conmovedor, ¿no te trae recuerdos, Daiki? —se burló Akashi, con una sonrisa sombría y se giró para verlo, atraves del portal.

Pero Aomine no respondió a eso, pese a que sentía que estaban por arrancarle la vida si algo le pasaba al pelirrojo. Sintió un inmenso odio hacía ese maldito vampiro que era el líder de La Noche y se juró ahí mismo, que si algo le pasaba a Taiga, no importaba cómo, él sobreviviría y entonces, haría lo que ni con Kise llegó a querer hacer realmente: destruiría a toda la maldita Unión Milagrosa, sin importar si este mundo entraba en caos, pero los haría pagar por completo.  
Los mataría, aun si tenía que hacer cosas prohibidas.

— ¡Yo voy a estar bien! ¡Escapa, Kagami! ¡De nada me sirve que te maten aquí, idiota! —insisitó.

— ¡Pero yo…! —vio como Kagami casi se ahoga por la misma presión dolorosa en su pecho y quijada que el pelimorado le seguía causando.

— ¡Estaré bien, solo vete! ¡Confía en mí! —suplicó Aomine, ya importándole poco como luciría ahora, solo quería que el pelirrojo se salvara.

Más afligido que antes, contempló como Taiga gruñó con amenaza, atrapando la atención de todos ahí. Sus uñas crecieron y su agarre fue más firme, que lastimó un poco el tobillo de Murasakibara y lo lanzó con fuerza, a unos cinco metros lejos y se incorporó.  
Y todo pasó tan rápido desde ahí, que ni siquiera Akashi, ni nadie más, tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque el anillo que colgaba del cuello del pelirrojo creó un camino de luz que terminó hasta La Cascada de Cristal, creando un portal.  
Y entonces, Daiki supo que era ahora o nunca, en que una oportunidad se había presentado. No sabía que era de verdad ese anillo que siempre cargaba el chico, pero eso ahora era lo de menos.

— ¡No voltees, solo vete, Kagami! —exclamó Aomine, con desesperación al notar la duda del pelirrojo, que quería mirarle antes de irse, pero no debía perder el tiempo en eso, porque sí mucho solo quedaban cuatro o cinco segundos antes de que el pelirrojo vampiro tomara las riendas del asunto y entonces su pareja no podría escapar.

Cuando Akashi reaccionó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo luego de la sorpresa que se llevó, la cual duró solo un segundo, el chico de ojos rojos fue mucho más rápido de lo que esperó.

Y Aomine miró con alivio, como el pelirrojo saltó dentro del portal, salvándose así.

* * *

Momoi supo que algo más guardaba todo el misterio de aquella sombra, cuando escuchó el nombre del vampiro peliceleste ser pronunciado. Y como pudo, logró incorporarse y ponerse en una postura más relajada, pero todavía alerta, observando a la criatura, en espera de lo que sea que fuera a suceder a partir de ahora.

—Sí, Tetsu-kun… ¿sabes…, sabes quién es? —preguntó, tentando a su suerte. A cualquiera le parecía tonto e ilógico que intentara hablar con ese ser, pero Momoi sabía que su intuición jamás le fallaba y sí hacer esto significaba que sabría todo, entonces, seguiría intentándolo. Y como la sombra solo la quedó mirando también, prosiguió: —Conozco a Tetsu-kun, de hecho, es él quién me envía.

Pareció mágico, pero la misma criatura, se irguió un poco y cuando lo hizo, el color de sus ojos se destapó, mostrándolos de un color tornasolado. Parecía que con la simple frase que la chica lobo dijo, la sombra se había calmado, porque detuvo su ataque y le señaló la cueva.

— ¿Q-quieres que entre? —preguntó Satsuki, tratando de evaporar el resto de miedo de su sistema, pero le era difícil cuando se trataba de la misma criatura que estuvo a punto de matarla.

La sombra asintió y señaló una vez más la cueva, para luego ponerse a caminar en dirección a la entrada de esta, con paso lento, esperando que la muchacha le siguiera.

 _¡Controlate! Esta es la oportunidad que necesitas, no la desaproveches_ , pensó Momoi, dando un largo suspiro. Pero por simple precaución, no abandonó su forma licántropo y así, caminó a paso tranquilo detrás de la sombra, estremeciéndose ligeramente mientra sus ojos no lograban ver nada más en el interior de esa cueva, pese a su visión tan aguda de lycan. ¿Qué es lo que ese lugar escondía? Esperaba que de verdad no estuviera caminando a la _boca del lobo_ y ahora si terminara muerta, porque hasta el pelaje de su espalda seguía erizado todavía.  
Pero como la sombra no hizo ningún otro ademan que la hiciera desconfiar por completo, se mantuvo expectante, siguiéndole en todo el tramo de camino que les faltaba para entrar por completo a la cueva.

El corazón de Momoi aceletó su ritmo cuando los minutos pasaron más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado y empezaron a adentrarse poco a poco a la oscura cueva en La Montaña Carmesí, misma que solo estaba iluminada un pequeño perímetro con la luz que llegaba desde afuera, aunque conforme más caminaban, la luz se extinguía lentamente.  
La mirada de la chica bajó unos segundos y luego volteó a ver hacía fuera, sintiéndose algo preocupada todavía.

 _Está bien, no tengas miedo_ , susurró una musical y amable voz dentro de su cabeza. No era su pensamiento, para nada y los ojos de Satsuki se abrieron como platos, por la impresión que le causó mirar quién le hablaba, siendo la misma sombra. Pero esta solo movía el hocico y lo que decía, se proyectaba en su mente.

— ¿Quién eres… tú? —preguntó Momoi.

 _Por favor, continuemos caminando y lo sabrás_ , respondió la sombra, en su mente. _No te haré nada, no temas_ , insistió con la voz aterciopelada.

Con ese tono de voz y esa forma de hablar, la chica lobo tuvo un deja vu. Se le hacía tan familiar esa voz… ¡Sentía que la había escuchado en otra parte! Pero, ¿dónde? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo? ¿Qué es lo que esa sombra era realmente y por qué no podía hablar normalmente ni tocarle?  
Estaba llena de dudas y solo deseaba que todo se aclarara.

 _Más adelante todo será más oscuro, por favor, no te separes tanto_ , dijo nuevamente la misma voz de la sombra.

Ella asintió, sintiendo de pronto seguridad en esa voz, así que se acercó lo suficiente y pasaron solo cinco segundos, en los que Momoi recordó que sí, había alguien más con esa misma voz.

* * *

Lo que amortiguó la caída de Kagami al suelo duro y arenoso, fueron sus manos y rodillas, había caído a cuatro patas, como un gato. O quizá, como un _tigre_ al bajar de un árbol para cazar a su presa. Aunque la diferencia ahora era qué por el terreno donde estaba y que no reconocía, esperaba que la "cadena alimenticia" no fuera al revés en estos momentos.  
Todavía no lograba entender lo que sea que pasó en La Noche, no porque logró liberarse de aquel jodido licántropo de pelaje morado, sino por el portal que se creó; ¿cómo se había formado si él no tenía la energía necesaria para hacer uno con ese potencial, que lo llevara a otro mundo? No tenía sentido, pero eso era lo de menos ahora. Porque se sentía ansioso, furioso e impotente de no poder haber visto que por lo menos Aomine estaba bien, ¡¿por qué era tan débil, cielos?! Le jodía mucho darse cuenta que su llegada ahí solo había causado más que problemas, ¡pero es que no pudo evitarlo!, porque no sabía lo que sucedía con el peliazul, ¿por qué estaba yéndose cuando lo encontró sin por lo menos decirle nada?

Kagami sacudió la cabeza, para evitar seguir atormentándose con sus pensamientos, decidido en reconocer mejor ese terreno donde estaba en estos momentos. Así que ahora que se estaba incorporado, caminó unos cuantos metros, hasta llegar a la orilla de lo que parecía ser un precipicio; vaya lugar al que fue a dar. No sentía vida en aquel mundo, pero podía ver que el sol aquí se _existía_ e incluso el color del cielo era similar al de su mundo humano, mas todo estaba tan desolado.  
Parecía un desierto. Sí, quizá esa fuera la descripción que mejor le quedara. Aunque de todos modos, podía ver enormes árboles en todo el perímetro y jamás en su vida había visto unos de ese tamaño tan colosal, incluso sentía que podrían construirse casas en sus ramas o en el interior del tronco.

Y el viento trajo consigo el sonido de una corriente de agua, ¿eso era un arroyo? ¿Dónde? Porque hasta ahora, el pelirrojo notó la sed que traía.  
Así que trotó para bajarse de ese risco desde otro ángulo para no caerse y ponerse en busca de ese bendito arroyo, recordando que tiempo atrás, Alex le había recomendado que sí alguna vez visitaba otra dimensión, no consumiera nada, porque no sabía lo que podría sucederle a su cuerpo, al ser humano. Pero, ¿qué tenía de malo si era agua? Estaba seguro que por lo menos eso sí era igual a la de su mundo, justo como en La Noche.  
Y mientras caminaba, Taiga se sentía maravillado con esa otra dimensión. No tenía el mismo estilo llamativo que aquel mundo de vampiros y licántropos, pero de todos modos, a él le gustaba de una forma extraña, pese al calor del infierno que hacía.  
Suspiró, ¿cuántos mundos más existían en todo el universo?, ¿en cada galaxia? ¡Había tantas cosas por descubrir y conocer que desataban su curiosidad!  
Pese a todo lo que había sucedido y que lo tenía con los nervios a flor de piel, del mismo modo que la preocupación, se encontró disfrutando un poco la vista del paisaje. Todavía no veía desde donde estaba aquel arroyo, pero seguiría avanzando hasta encontrarlo.

Sin embargo, se detuvo de golpe, cuando un rugido atronador llegó a sus oídos y casi al mismo tiempo, una criatura mitológica de la que había leído en más de una ocasión, apareció delante de él, luego de que saltó de alguna de las ramas de los árboles.  
Esa era, sin duda alguna, una _quimera_.  
Sintió una mezcla de fascinación y terror al verla, estaba seguro que jamás la olvidaría; con sus partes animal y humanas, que le daban un aura no solo intimidante, sino mistica. Con ese cuerpo de equino de la cintura para abajo, como sí fuera un centauro. Los ojos rubíes del chico se pasearon también por del torso que era el hermoso cuerpo de una mujer, con unos senos grandes, pero sin pezones, simple piel y que esa parte humana, desaparecía al empezar la quijada, donde el rostro se volvía el de un felino, como los de una leona y su cabello era largo y castaño, similar a una melena. Todo ese aspecto hacía un perfecto contraste con los ojos verdes de la quimera.

Aunque, de no haber sido por el golpe que esta le propino a Kagami, se hubiera quedado observándola todavía más tiempo, ignorando su instinto de supervivencia otro poco más.  
Pero esa patada, fue suficiente para despertarlo y agradeció que no lo hubiera golpeado primero con ese mazo de madera gruesa con algunas puas, sino seguramente ahora estaría inconsciente.  
 _Parece que las luchas no terminaran todavía_ , pensó, optando una posición de combate, casi agazapado. No sabía como se luchaba contra una quimera, porque, cielos, en su mundo no existían y su propósito no era acabar con ellas, porque incluso aunque estás alguna vez llegaran por mera coincidencia al mundo humano, no eran seres violentos, al contrario, pese a su aspecto, él sabía que eran criaturas pacíficas.  
Cosa que lo confundía un poco, porque esta quimera no parecía serlo en lo más mínimo. Claro que, no era su culpa, solo que eso Kagami no lo sabía.

La quimera, Yume, rugió nuevamente y comenzó a correr, lanzando múltiples golpes con el mazo que cargaba, pero Taiga era veloz, de modo que corrió, mientras hacía presión en su mano derecha para que el látigo que tenía enrollado ahí, se deslizara hasta tomar su verdadera forma y dejando que el chico le sujetara. Justo cuando la quimera propinó un golpe más con su mazo, Kagami lanzó su látigo hacía arriba para que se enrollara a una rama de los grandes árboles de esa zona y se elevó. Sin embargo, no lo hizo a tiempo, porque Yume se paró solo con sus patas traseras y usando las delanteras, lo pateó con fuerza en la espalda, que de no ser porque el látigo se enrolló en la muñeca del pelirrojo, se hubiera caído por la intensidad del golpe.  
Kagami soltó una exclamación de dolor y apretó los dientes. A penas y pudo treparse como debía a la gran rama de ese árbol. Aunque ahí no estaría a salvo durante mucho tiempo, porque la quimera no era idiota y su expresión se volvió más agresiva, pero volvió a pararse de sus patas traseras, elevando las delanteras para patear el tronco de ese árbol con todavía más fuerza que con la que lo golpeó, y no solo eso, también azotó con su mazo ese mismo lugar, intercalando ambos ataques.  
Era obvio que pretendía derribar ese gran árbol, que pese a su tamaño, parecía algo ridículo que Yume quisiera hacer tal cosa, pero solo bastaba con ver y oír como ella lo golpeaba, para darse cuenta de que en algún momento, lo haría. Y eso no tardaría mucho, ya que incluso, el suelo tembló, agrietándose al séptimo golpe.

 _Tengo que pensar en algo rápido_ , los ojos de Kagami buscaron el árbol más cercano para calcular la distancia y poder saltar. Pero el que estaba más cerca, se encontraba a unos cinco metros desde donde ahora y era mucho más bajo que en este donde estaba, y además, no podía pasársela solo arriba de los árboles, ya que no parecían ser un problema para la quimera.  
Debía haber una manera en que tendría que ganarle.  
Entonces, justo cuando Yume dio el golpe final al tronco del pobre árbol, derribándolo, el pelirrojo recordó sus armas. Demonios que toda esta preocupación por el peliazul lo tenían más que despistado. Así que en la velocidad de solo unos segundos, saltó hacía la rama más alta del mismo árbol, pese a que se estaba cayendo—de forma no tan rápida por su gran consistencia—, y desde ahí, saltó al mismo tiempo en que sacó dos pistolas —de las siete que le quedaban— de su chaleco y sin soltarse de su látigo, apuntó lo mejor que pudo a la quimera.

Yume saltó, como si Taiga fuera una pelota de béisbol que caería del cielo y que golpearía, pero incluso así, los disparos le golpearon el pecho. No eran balas de plomo como ella pensó, porque Akashi le traía en varias ocasiones, algunos humanos para diversión y comida y estos usaban armas similares, que no le hacían daño en lo más mínimo, por eso se confió de las armas del pelirrojo.  
Cuando las balas golpearon su cuerpo, no le dolió y sonrió burlona, lista ya para recibir al humano de un buen golpe. Pero entonces, su cuerpo se paralizó y sufrió choques eléctricos violentos, que le hicieron soltar su mazo y caer al suelo, aunque pese al aturdimiento del dolor en su anatomía, se puso a cuatro patas otra vez, mas su visión estaba dañada y por más que se paro de sus patas traseras para por lo menos patear al pelirrojo, no fue capaz de hacerlo y sintió como Kagami se paró en su espalda.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que me mates —susurró Taiga, sintiendo algo de pesar, porque incluso la vampira rubia le decía que las quimeras eran seres bondadosos que si llegaban a volverse salvajes, era porque su historial de tragedias eran grande. No sentía lastima, pero hubiese querido poder hacer que la quimera no estuviera en esta situación.

La quimera se sintió indignada de que un humano le estuviera montando, pero cuando quiso girar el torso para darle zarpazos al pelirrojo, sintió como algo la ahorcaba y hacía su cabeza para atrás con una fuerza que no era típica entre mundanos.  
Ella empezó a correr por todo el camino, con una velocidad que superaba a cualquier licántropo y que si Kagami no se sujetaba bien, saldría volando, como si fuera lanzado por un tornado.  
El vértigo apareció en su estómago y la adrenalina corrió por sus venas al ver como de pronto todo el lugar parecía ahora un borrón, mientras Yume corría. Esta misma hizo sus manos hacía atrás y reparaba, para intentar sujetar los brazos del pelirrojo y quebrarlos, pero como el chico estaba usando su látigo para ahorcarla, estaba a una distancia prudente y las garras de la quimera no le alcazaba. Aunque sí le estaba costando un trabajo enorme mantener el equilibrio con ese trote violento que tenía, ya que no estaba sentado en su cuerpo, sino que seguía de pie.

Yume sentía tal desesperación y odio por quitarse de encima a Taiga, que olvidó la obligación que tenía ahí, de cuidar al único prisionero del lugar. En estos momentos, ya daba igual.  
Por lo que seguía corriendo como si hubiera enloquecido, sintiendo como la presión en su cuello aumentaba todavía más, de tal modo que ni siquiera podía girar el rostro o producir suficiente saliva como para escupir su veneno al chico, mismo que era mortal. Pero no se daba por vencida y mientras continuaba corriendo, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta como la zona en la que ahora estaban, era diferente a donde apareció hace unos minutos atrás; a diferencia de este lado, todo se veía más triste, incluso el desierto tenía más vida que aquí, que pese al cielo azul en el cielo y del sol en el centro, todo estaba árido y los árboles estaban doblados en una sola dirección, con el casi violento aire que corría por ahí. No había vegetación en este lado de la de ahora dimensión y el suelo estaba agrietado, es más, ya ni escuchaba el arroyo de antes.  
Y si Kagami no quería ser arrastrado hacía la punta de otro risco que logró ver desde donde estaba ahora—pese a que la velocidad con que la quimera corría hacía ese lugar haría imposible que un ojo humano lo notara—, debía hacer algo. Entonces se dio cuenta que ese era el nuevo plan de Yume para deshacerse de él, porque sin importar lo alto de ese barranco, ella no moriría, en cambio, el pelirojo…

Así que la duda desapareció de la mente de Taiga y usó toda su fuerza corporal, tanto así que las venas de sus brazos saltaron, de un modo que lo hizo lucir sexy y jaló de su látigo, sintiendo la dureza y resistencia de los músculos del cuello de la quimera. _¡Yo no voy a morir aquí, Aomine me necesita y no lo dejaré solo!_ , pensó justo cuando Yume pasó al lado de una cuesta arriba, de donde sobresalía un tronco y su cuello tronó al fin.  
Y convulsionó con tal violencia, para después soltar un rugido y se desmoronó sobre aquel tronco sobresaliente del suelo de aquella cuesta, que llevaría hasta la cima de alguna colina.  
El pelirojo saltó veloz, alejándose del cuerpo de la quimera, escuchando y viendo como el gran peso de esta, fue capaz de quebrar no solo ese tronco de ahí, si no también parte del suelo de piedra.

Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa cuando notó lo que estaba en el interior de esa colina, como si fuera una cueva, que seguramente tenía su entrada en algún otro lugar. Toda esa destrucción levantó bastante polvo que hizo toser a Kagami un poco y en lugar de alejarse de ahí, camino los pasos necesarios, todavía cerca del cuerpo de la quimera, escuchando como más pedazos de la pared de piedra se caían, haciendo eco cuando golpeaban el suelo del interior de ese lugar subterráneo. Y pensó que al asomarse no vería nada, al ser una simple cueva.

Qué equivocado estaba.

Tan pronto se acercó lo suficiente, el brillo de lo que parecían ser rejas de plata resplandeció contra su cara. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que Kagami se quedara quieto e impresionado.  
No, sino más bien eso le pasó, cuando sus ojos rojos enfocaron la figura de lo que parecía ser un vampiro encadenado con esposas y lastimado, de un cabello rubio maltratado, de unos ojos color miel que le devolvían la mirada y que compartían la misma sorpresa.

El viento sopló, golpeando con violencia el cuerpo de la quimera inconsciente, para que después el silencio continuara reinando, mientras que Kagami y Kise, seguían mirándose.

* * *

Sí Kuroko no continuó usando sus palabras para lograr que Midorima entrara en razón, fue porque tan pronto el híbrido pelirrojo hubo escapado, Akashi atravesó el portal, secundando por Murasakibara, de regreso al castillo.  
Nadie se atrevió a decir palabra alguna, pues la ira del vampiro pelirrojo era casi visible, con solo su expresión afilada y fría, como un cuchillo, mientras que los ojos de este observaban a cada uno como si entrara a su mente. Y bueno, dado su don, así lo hizo, sin importar que estuviera rompiendo su propia regla, pero estaba harto de que intentaran retarlo, cuando sus palabras eran absolutas: lo que se decía, se hacía sin discusión.  
Aquel escrutinio mental no fue notado por nadie, porque no usó su hipnosis y solo fue algo de cinco segundos—y superficial—, tiempo en el que si encontraba alguna duda o indicio de que alguien pretendía revelarse contra su persona, tendría consecuencias.  
Y eso fue justo lo que pasó.

—Shintaro, llévanos al _Prado del Sacrificio_ —ordenó Akashi, con dureza.

Entonces, Aomine supo que tal parecía no podría mantener las palabras que le dijo a Kagami antes de que se fuera, sobre que estaría bien. Aun así, haría todo lo posible por cumplirlas.

—Akashi-kun, ¿no estarás pensando en…? —intentó decir Kuroko.

—Silencio, Kuroko, no me contradigas —zanjó Akashi con frialdad.

Incluso aunque el peliceleste intentara volver a decir algo, el cambio de lugar pasó rápido y todo intento fue en vano, porque entonces, los árboles aparecieron rodeándoles de forma circular, pues justo ese lugar tenía una forma de pradera, solo que sin flores ni nada, solo simple pasto.  
Visto desde arriba, la forma del terreno era ovalada, de un diámetro de quizá tres kilómetros. Ese lugar era usado para los juicios que eran necesarios cuando se dictaba la sentencia de un criminal. O bien, para la muerte como castigo también.

—No lo estaba haciendo, Akashi-kun, simplemente me sorprende como es que luego de que dijeras que no romperías el equilibrio de la Unión Milagrosa, ahora has cambiado tus planes —dijo Kuroko, no dándose por vencido.

— ¿Qué no me contradices? —inquirió Akashi, con una sonrisa de falsa amabilidad, mirando al peliceleste como si fuera un insecto— Lo has hecho desde que dejaste que tus emociones se metieran en tu mente, nublando tu sentido de la justicia —con un gesto de cabeza, señaló al peliazul licántropo, que seguía encerrado en aquel campo de energía.

—Eso no es verdad —Kuroko enfrentó con la mirada al pelirrojo y frunció el ceño, con determinación—. Es tu sentido de justicia que esta cerrado y es intolerante, es lo que causa que tu "justicia", haga lo contrario.

El enfrentamiento de miradas empezó y todos se quedaron muy quietos, aunque Murasakibara y Aomine estaban lejos de igualar la inmovilidad vampirica que los hacía parecer estatuas.

—Te equivocas en eso, Tetsuya. Y no solo porque mis palabras siempre son absolutas —mencionó nuevamente Akashi y poco a poco, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que heló la sangre de todos los presentes ahí mismo, pero que continuaron sin moverse, expectantes—, sino porque justo ahora, tomaré un riesgo que me tiene emocionado —alzó la mano izquierda para empuñarla lentamente y luego ejercer mucha fuerza, que dejaba en claro que no solo estaba la adrenalina de su nueva decisión, sino la furia.

— ¿Y esa decisión tiene que ser asesinar a Aomine-kun? —replicó Kuroko, acentuando más su ceño fruncido, completamente en desacuerdo— ¿Por qué todos los cambios que haces siempre generan la violencia, en lugar de promover la paz?

 _Tetsu…_ , pensó Aomine, sin ocultar la ligera sorpresa que le dio escuchar esas palabras del vampiro de cabello celeste. Y con eso se dio cuenta, que en efecto, Kuroko era alguien digno de respeto y un ser que de verdad era su amigo sincero. Pero por esa misma razón, es que deseó que se callara, porque no quería que terminara mal.

—Para nada, Tetsuya —los ojos de Akashi adquirieron un tono violento y sombrío, como si fueran el reflejo de un afilado cuchillo acabando de cortar—, mi decisión no es condenar a muerte a Daiki sin motivo alguno —la sonrisa que pintó en sus labios, representó lo mismo que su mirada—. Mi autentica decisión y orden, es… —hizo una pausa dramática de solo cinco segundos y regresó a su expresión solemne—: Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya, yo los juzgo a ambos y condeno a muerte, por alta traición a mi autoridad.

* * *

Kise no sabía como reaccionar en ese preciso momento. Para nada, ¿un humano había vencido a Yume, la imponente quimera?, pero para empezar, ¡¿qué hacía un humano en este lugar?!  
Sabía que Akashi en alguna ocasión los mandaba a través de un portal para alimento de Yume, cosa que era más torturante para él, que no podía beber sangre de estos. Entonces, ¿debía suponer que ese pelirrojo era otro más en la cadena alimenticia de la quimera? ¡Pero aun así! ¡La había dejado inconsciente! Y eso no era posible para ningún bendito humano.  
Así que decir que sentía admiración y asombro, era quedarse muy corto. Estaba seguro de que incluso no importaba cuantos años siguiera viviendo, nunca olvidaría este suceso.  
No obstante, el rubio no siguió pensando nada, porque la coherencia empezó a querer abandonarlo cuando el olor de la sangre del chico llegó de golpe a sus pulmones con la nueva corriente de viento y por segunda ocasión, sus ojos cambiaron de iris dorado, a uno carmesí.

—Sino estás aquí como alimento…, te recomiendo que te largues —siseó Kise. No supo qué, pero había algo que le detenía para no empezar a usar la persuasión que todo vampiro tenía y encantar al chico para hacerlo su presa.

Una sensación desagradable recorrió a Kagami al oír hablar a ese vampiro rubio, mientras veía todo el cuerpo lastimado de este, lleno de llagas enormes que parecían sangrar de forma lenta y tortuosa, incluso alguna parte de la anatomía del rubio parecía como si tuviera lepra, porque se agrietaba y empezaba a caerse a pedazos. ¿Qué habría hecho este vampiro como para merecer tal tortura como estar bajo el sol, que entraba por esa ventana que estaba escondida en el tronco sobresaliente que la quimera destruyó? Pero no solo era el daño que el sol le causaba, si no por el estado de su piel y la facilidad con que los ojos del rubio se volvieron rojos, indicaban que había pasado demasiado tiempo en que el vampiro probó alguna gota de sangre, de alimento.  
Por Himuro sabía bien el estado en que alguien de esa raza podía caer si estaba así por demasiado tiempo y por Aomine sabía que si alguien entre los vampiros o licántropos estaba siendo castigado o desterrado, era porque eran criminales de La Noche. Pero incluso sabiendo eso, sintió el deseo de ayudarlo, así que hizo ademan de acercarse.  
No era lástima lo que sintió, no, para nada, mas no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sin ofrecer su ayuda, porque su sentido de la justicia le decía que esto era demasiado y a sus ojos, aunque se tratara de un vampiro criminal, no le parecía una mala persona.

—Sí te acercas, ten en cuenta que no dudaré en matarte —advirtió Kise, no como si de verdad quisiera dañarlo e infundirle miedo, solo para evitar que el chico se acercara.

Por la voz del vampiro, Kagami también se dio cuenta de que había una agonía diferente en este, pues aunque fuera despistado en muchas cosas, en este momento, su atención estaba por completo en el rubio, así que su instinto estaba al máximo y eso fue lo que le dijo.

Los ojos rubíes del chico miraron directamente a los ojos carmesí de Kise, que pese al descontrol que empezaba a sentir por el ansía de sangre, de alimentarse, se percató de la extrañeza que ese humano tenía, no solo en su olor—que ahora le llegaba más directamente—, sino ese para nada típico color de ojos, similares a los de un vampiro.  
Taiga continuó en silencio y con su diestra, abrió la bolsita que colgaba de su cinturón, para destapar la caja que estaba ahí y sacar cinco cápsulas, las cuales aplastó una por una para reventarlas y soltar su contenido, como por arte de _magia_ , sacando los envases de sangre que cargaba ahí.  
El vampiro aulló cuando más olor de sangre golpeó su sistema y sus colmillos aumentaron de tamaño.

—Quizá no sea lo mismo, pero esto te ayudará —mencionó Kagami y todavía sin acercarse tanto, deslizó cada frasco que contenía sangre, hasta donde las manos del vampiro pudieran agarrarlos.

Y Kise no dudó en lo más mínimo de tomar esa sangre que olía tan fresca, ¿cómo es que ese humano la tenía en su poder? ¡Eso era lo de menos! Ahora lo importante para él, era beber y beber de esta, hasta saciarse. Tanto así era su necesidad, o mejor dicho, su _sed_ , que hasta se olvidó de la presencia del humano ahí y solo prestó atención a lo que serían un total de diez envases de dos litros de sangre.

De alguna manera, Kagami se sintió complacido al notar como el otro aceptaba su ayuda y, confiado de momento mientras el vampiro bebía la sangre de los envases, se adentró al interior de esa habitación, dándose cuenta que más bien era una cárcel de una mazmorra subterránea.  
Olía a humedad y pudo notar la presencia de varios bichos extraños salir del lugar ante el nuevo visitante que era él. Se acercó lo suficiente hasta llegar a los barrotes de plata pura y los sujetó; sí esto era lo que impedía al vampiro rubio escapar, entonces significaba que no solo se trataba de un simple criminal, sino de un desterrado hecho prisionero.  
Sentía la viva curiosidad en su mente por querer saber que crimen podía ser tan atroz como para este castigo—o mejor dicho, su cerebro no quería recordarlo ahora mismo—, que no se dio cuenta que Kise había devorado los veinte litros de sangre en menos de unos dos o tres minutos y que por los ojos rojos de este, significaba que todavía no era suficiente.

Ahora que Ryota había probado la sangre, su instinto vampirico estaba desatado, ya le importaba poco que al principio no hubiese querido usar a ese humano, que le ayudó, de alimento, pero así era la cadena alimenticia, ¿no? Así que importándole poco que se lastimara las muñecas con las esposas de plata, estiró su cuerpo y usando sus piernas, en un movimiento fugaz, derribó al pelirrojo, contra el suelo, que no le dio tiempo de responder. Y con sus pies y la misma agilidad, lo arrastró, hasta que pudo jalarlo de la ropa con sus manos.  
El corazón de Kagami bombeó con fuerza y cierto temor, cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora pasaba de cazador a presa, al momento en que las manos del vampiro le sujetaron; una lo apretó del pecho y la otra le hizo a un lado la cabeza, para dejar expuesto su cuello.

—No, todo esfuerzo es inútil —susurró Kise, de forma persuasiva ante el intento de escapar del pelirrojo y es que a pesar de que la plata lo debilitaba, el golpe de energía que tuvo con esos veinte litros de sangre, le dieron la fuerza suficiente para mantener sujeto al humano.

No dejó que Taiga hablara, y enterró sus colmillos en la yugular de este, mordiéndolo y empezando a succionar de la sangre de este.

Pero no pasó ni treinta segundos, mientras Kise saboreaba la sangre caliente y deliciosa del pelirrojo—un sabor tan exquisito, como si las mismas Diosas de su mundo lo hubiera hecho—, cuando un sabor completamente familiar se hizo presente en esa sangre.  
No era la marca de algún otro vampiro, no, al contrario, no entendía como un _licántropo_ podría dejar marcada la sangre de un humano, porque no era así como ellos funcionaban al alimentarse.

Porque el sabor de Aomine se hizo presente en la sangre de Kagami.

Así que con consternación, Kise soltó el cuerpo del chico y le empujó a la vez que sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, observando al humano ahí tendido, que se sentaba como podía. Tanto había sido su asombro, que incluso ignoró el hecho de que la sangre de Kagami tenía un sabor _muy_ diferente al de un humano ordinario y no solo eso, parecía que el corto tiempo que bebió de este, su fuerza y vitalidad se empezaba a recuperar más rápido que con esos simples envases de sangre.

— ¿Tú…, tú conoces a…, a Aominecchi? —inquirió Kise, con un hilo de voz y una sensación extraña en su cuerpo.

Esa pregunta debió ser capaz de alertar la intuición de Kagami, pero debido a que la ponzoña del rubio entró en su sistema sanguíneo, empezó a sentirse desonrientado. No la tenía en cantidades grandes, por eso es que las consecuencias no estaban apareciendo rápidamente.

—Sí, lo conozco.

— ¿Y él…, él está bien…?

Kagami asintió, simplemente, todavía usando su fuerza de voluntad para ignorar el malestar de la ponzoña.

Kise lo quedó mirando, intentado comprender porque ese humano tenía algo del sabor de la persona que amaba, en su sangre. Quizá debió preguntar algo más, pero incluso para él esto era demasiado y la combinación de emociones, le impedían reaccionar como siempre planeó hacer, en las veces que imaginaba qué haría al ir en busca nuevamente de Aomine.

—Te dije que no te acercaras tanto, pude haberte matado.

—Está bien, no importa —Kagami se incorporó e hizo ademan de sacar más capsulas.

—Si no te importa, preferiría que primero me ayudarás a liberarme antes de beber más sangre —expresó Kise con una pequeña sonrisa algo nerviosa. Hacía tanto tiempo que ese gesto no aparecía en su rostro y sintió su cara tiesa—. No quiero perder el control otra vez.

— ¿Eso significa que sí te ayudo a liberarte no me intentarás matar otra vez al beber mi sangre? —inquirió Kagami con escepticismo.

—Tu sangre es demasiado atractiva, pero no beberé de ti —prometió Kise, todavía una esa sonrisa en su expresión. De cierta forma, ese chico tenía una energía que le hizo recordar lo positivo que era siempre antes de que todo se desmoronara.  
Sus palabras eran ciertas, porque aunque todavía sintiera ese ardor en su garganta con el olor del muchacho tan de cerca, lo hacía más soportable, pero por si las moscas, decidió dejar de respirar hasta que el otro estuviera lejos.

—Bueno, creo que esto ayudará a romper las cadenas… —mencionó Kagami, sacando otra pistola, esta vez de su bota derecha, pues las otras dos las perdió en la acrobacia que se vio obligado a hacer con mayor rapidez al estar llevando a cabo su plan para vencer a la quimera.

— ¿Con un arma humana? —Kise pareció perplejo.

—Digamos que esto… es _diferente_ —contestó Kagami—. Tal vez te duele un poco, no sé —avisó.

—Está bien, no importa —Kise asintió.

El pelirrojo suspiró y sujetó la diestra del rubio y pegó la punta de la pistola en un lado de la esposa de plata que se ceñía a esa muñeca y disparó. Pasaron tres segundos y esta se rompió, pero el vampiro dejó escapar un ligero jadeo por la sensación entumecedora que le causó en sus músculos y huesos. Con una mirada animó a Taiga para que continuara y este así lo hizo, hasta que al final, las cuatro esposas de plata estuvieron partidas por la mitad y tiradas en el suelo.  
Y Kise sintió que podría abrazar al humano de la felicidad por ser al fin libre, pese a la sensación incómoda que dejaron los disparos en su cuerpo, seguramente si la plata no hubiese estado de por medio, el daño a su anatomía fuera peor.

—Listo, ahora eres completamente libre, rubio.

—Soy Kise, Kise Ryota —él dijo su nombre, con una sonrisa simpática, pese a la tristeza que todavía sentía en su persona.

—Kagami Taiga —respondió el aludido, también sonriendo ligeramente.

—Bueno, Kagamicchi…

— ¡¿"Kagamicchi"?!

—Añado el "cchi" para las personas que respeto —aclaró Kise, divertido por la reacción del chico—, y dado que tú acabaste con varias de mis torturas, te lo has ganado.

—Eso no es algo necesario —Kagami frunció el ceño, ligeramente incómodo por la pronta confianza o así lo veía él.

Pero el rubio no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

El momento fue roto, cuando la tierra empezó a vibrar y entonces, el cuerpo de la quimera empezó a estremecerse, como si quisiera despertarse, dejando atónito al pelirrojo.

—Para matar a una quimera debes decapitarla, no romperle el cuello, eso solo las deja inconscientes un corto tiempo —explicó Kise, por el desconcierto del muchacho.

—Genial —bufó Kagami.

—A menos que quieras volver a tener otra lucha con ella, será mejor que me dejes a mí la tarea de correr, Kagamicchi.

— ¡De ninguna manera, puedo correr solo!

—Entonces, vayámonos ya —Kise se mostró extrañamente solemne y jaló de la muñeca humana, para ser el quien guiara el camino, corriendo lo más rápido que podía sin presionar la velocidad del muchacho.

Sin embargo, no era lo suficientemente rápido, porque Yume se incorporó y acomodó su cuello con ambas manos, haciéndolo tronar y rugió.

— ¡Aquí viene, maldición! —exclamó Kagami.

—Kagamicchi, será mejor que te quedas detrás de mí —dijo Kise, adquiriendo una expresión de combate, pese a que todavía no esta listo para pelear como se debe.

No se detuvieron porque Yume los hubiese alcanzado—que poco de diez metros le faltaba para hacerlo—, no fue ese el motivo. Sino que justo enfrente de ambos chicos, una luz destelló y un portal creció ahí, de donde un vampiro completamente familiar para el pelirrojo, se dejó ver.

— ¡Taiga! —exclamó Himuro, ignorando de momento la presencia del otro vampiro rubio que corría prácticamente de la mano al pelirrojo.

Sin dejarle tiempo a Kise para que pregunta o dijera algo, Kagami solo aceleró de un modo nada humano y ahora fue él, quien jaló al vampiro para adentrarse ambos en el portal, dejando a la quimera atrás.

* * *

La angustia llenaba el corazón de Shiro desde que había mandado su mensaje de advertencia a su hermana Alex, mejor conocida como El Hada. Y como llevaba muchísimo tiempo metida en La Nada, no era consciente del tiempo del mismo modo que un humano o un vampiro, así que no sabía cuanto había pasado desde qué envió ese mensaje, utilizando la garra de lycan—y perteneciente a su esposo, Kai— que colgaba de su cuello, siendo eso un collar.  
Deseaba poder ayudar ahora con lo que se avecinaba, pero pese a su don como vampira, estando encerrada en esa maldita dimensión, era completamente inútil. Incluso en medio de la gran preocupación que como madre sentía por su hijo, consideró que quizá hubiese sido mejor que aquella vez en que Alex llegó para sacarla de ahí, debió aceptar.  
Así huir quizá fuera más fácil. Pero no podía abandonar a su amado Kai, porque en ese entonces, la Unión Milagrosa lo tenía como prisionero, no iba a escapar y dejar que lo torturaran solo a él.  
Pero a pesar de todo este calvario que venía castigándola desde hace casi dos siglos o más, no se arrepentía de haberse enamorado de un licántropo, ni de haber procreado con este, no. El arrepentimiento no formaba parte de su vocabulario.

Hubiera seguido torturándose entre los recuerdos y el desespero de saber como estaría su hijo, de no ser porque su atención se desvió a la proveniente luz que empezó a aparecer a quinientos metros a distancia desde donde estaba ahora. Conocía bien lo que significaba eso.  
Era un portal, uno que sabía no era de Akashi, porque la conexión con su hermana era tal, que fue capaz de percibir su esencia incluso antes de que Alex atravesara este.  
Y las piernas de Shiro se movieron con agilidad y velocidad, llegando hasta donde la otra rubia, en menos de treinta segundos.

— ¡Dime, Alex, dime que Taiga está bien! —suplicó.

Los ojos de El Hada la miraron casi con la misma angustia, pero se mantuvo serena en expresión y voz, para no hacer la situación más grave de lo que ya era, sintiendo como su hermana estaba por zarandearla sino le respondía y explicaba ya las cosas.

—Te daré las explicaciones en el camino —dijo Alex, sujetando de los hombros a la otra rubia—, porque lo más importante ahora, es que Taiga también te necesita a ti y debemos ir con él.

Esta vez, Shiro no dudó ni negó ante esa petición que se le ofreció, como hace tantas décadas atrás.

* * *

El hechizo que Midorima creó con su magia se movió incluso más rápido que la velocidad de reacción de Kuroko, porque cuando este quiso hacer algo para defenderse, la magia llegó a su cuerpo del mismo modo que en el de Aomine, como si fuera la anestesia inyectada antes de una cirugía. No era algo invisible, se veía como una ligera neblina gris, que cubría poco a poco el cuerpo de ambos amigos.

—Akashi-kun, no puedes tomar una decisión así como así —dijo Kuroko, fijando sus ojos azules en los del otro vampiro.

—Yo soy la autoridad aquí, Tetsuya, y no estoy dispuesto a seguir tolerando que tú hagas cosas escondidas de mí —repuso Akashi, como si fuera obvio.

— ¡Te equivocas, Akashi! —exclamó Aomine con una completa indignación— ¡Nunca nadie te eligió como el maldito líder de este mundo! ¡La Noche es gobernada por los miembros de la Unión, sin pirámides de poder entre ellos!

—Tú eres el menos indicado para decir algo, Daiki. De hecho, tú serías el principal culpable —volvió a decir, Akashi.

—Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun, ustedes saben que las palabras de Aomine-kun son ciertas; este mundo es reinado por igual entre nosotros —Kuroko miró con determinación a cada uno de los presentes ahí—. Eres tú solo, Akashi-kun, que se toma papeles que no le corresponden, así que no puedes considerar traición mis acciones, porque no actúo en tu contra, pero no necesito tu permiso.

—Tetsuya, ¿ya olvidaste a quién dejaron que se responsabilizara de la carga que significaba tener a un traidor en la Unión Milagrosa? —recordó Akashi con frialdad— Cuando Daiki cometió la estupidez de revolcarse con Ryota y tener un romance, y los habitantes empezaron a sospechar, ¿a quién le dejaron que pensara las estrategias para evitar que se conociera esto?

— ¡En ningún momento yo estuve de acuerdo con eso! —la siempre tranquila voz de Kuroko, alzó su tono solo un poco, dejando ver su enojo— Yo te explique otras salidas, tú mismo te aferraste a algo cerrado. Fuiste tú quién decidió ahogarse con un vaso de agua, Akashi-kun.

— ¿Yo fui el único que se mostró en desacuerdo contigo, Tetsuya? —bufó Akashi— Shintaro y Atsushi me secundaron, y ni se diga de Shogo; eras tú solo contra cuatro, era obvio que tu sugerencia fuera echa a un lado.

El peliceleste negó.

—Si la gente te dice "apoyar", no es porque te respeten y siembres admiración en los habitantes y trabajadores o compañeros —Kuroko miró de refilón al peliverde y al pelimorado—, sino porque tú solo eres capaz de imponer, Akashi-kun.

—Lo que significa que debo imponer más temor, ya que aun así, mira como abundan los traidores —señaló Akashi.

De repente, los ojos de Kuroko se llenaron de una profunda tristeza, una que pese a tener su expresión neutra, se vio removida por la consternación unos segundos. Y en ese tiempo, todos los presentes ahí, sintieron su dolor y fue fácil que para dos en específico, pudieran interpretar, _esa_ clase de dolor que sentía.

—Tetsu… ¿tú…? —Aomine se mostró completamente impresionado al darse cuenta de lo que el corazón de su amigo escondía.

—Kuroko… —susurró Midorima, mostrando también sorpresa en su rostro siempre serio, incluso su hechizo hizo ademan de dudar.

—Akashi-kun, yo nunca… Nunca entenderé cómo fue que _cambiaste_ tanto —masculló Kuroko con el corazón en un puño.

—Siempre he sido así, Tetsuya —sí Akashi sintió que alguna reacción pudo aparecer al ver esa faceta en el peliceleste, mató esa posibilidad en su interior—. Basta de charla, Atsushi, encárgate del desmembramiento, mientras Shintaro y yo nos encargamos de cegarlos por completo —ordenó.

No había marcha atrás y lo único que Kuroko hizo, fue cerrar los ojos, para que su corazón no terminara de romperse. Y si Aomine no lo hizo, pese a la realidad amarga, era porque tenía fe, de alguna forma.

Pero aun así, nadie se esperó, que justo cuando las garras de Akashi y Murasakibara estaban a punto de atraparlos, un punto de magia que no pertenecía a Midorima, estalló al lado de donde estaban Aomine y Kuroko. Y pasaron solo unos segundos, para que unas chispas de electricidad se crearan, formándose una solida barrera de rayos dorados, con la que Seijuro y Atsushi se estamparon y no pudieron esquivar, recibiendo el ataque _eléctrico_ con potencia, siendo lanzados a más de quince metros de distancia.

Cuando la luz empezó a apagarse poco a poco, algo en el pecho de cierto peliazul se removió, al recordar que solo había alguien que conocía, con ese único don como vampiro.  
Y del mismo modo en que Midorima y Kuroko ahora estaban en shock por la persona que acababa de aparecer, el moreno también.

Solo que Aomine sentía que no era ni capaz de respirar, cuando sus ojos zafiro se encontraron con ese par de ojos de oro, que solo pertenecían a Kise.

Y se miraron, después de un siglo, vampiro y licántropo volvieron a encontrarse.

* * *

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAH!**_

 _ **Como me emocioné un chingo cuando escribí éste capítulo, neta. Siempre le di muchas vueltas y vueltas sobre cómo Kagami y Kise se conocerían; hasta que un día me dije, ¿por qué no hacer de Kagami su rescatista de la prisión? Y, ¡bum!, esto salió, pero en serio, me costó armarlo, mas afortunadamente, mi cerebro es genial(?).**_

 _ **Y sí, eso que leyeron también es AkaKuro, PORQUE ES MI OTRA OTP, es obvio que pondría algo como esto.**_

 _ **De Momoi no sé qué decirles, muajaja, ya ustedes harán sus teorías ewe.**_

 _ **Espero no tardarme tanto para la próxima actualización ;_; ¡De verdad, LO SIENTO!**_

 _ **Ojalá hayan disfrutado éste capítulo y puedan dejarme su valiosa opinión.**_

 _ **¡Los adoro! ¡Y gracias por la paciencia!**_


	26. La Noche y La Montaña Carmesí lll

_**¡Holaaaaaaaa! Bueno, a diferencia de la vez pasada, creo que ésta vez no pasó mucho tiempo, al menos para mí x'D.**_

 _ **Asdsadasdasda, ¡gracias a las personitas que me hicieron llegar sus comentarios! Me alegra que lo que redacto sea bien percibido por ustedes uvu.**_

 _ **No los entretengo más por aquí, que disfruten la lectura.**_

* * *

Parecía que la noción del tiempo se perdió para Momoi, mientras continuaba caminando en el interior de aquella cueva, que justo como le había dicho la sombra, se volvió totalmente oscura entre más avanzaban. Y si no se tropezaba, era porque se guiaba del olor o mejor dicho, del sonido de los pasos de la criatura que lo acompañaba.

Estaba segura de que si no hubiese oído hablar a esa sombra justamente con esa voz tan conocida para ella, le costaría más avanzar y no hubiera confiado tan rápido. Pero su curiosidad aumentó y el deseo de conocer la verdad también solo con oír esa voz.

Hacía la cuenta de que quizá avanzaron alrededor de un kilómetro a un paso casi humano, cuando poco a poco, la oscuridad de la cueva, empezó a desaparecer en una minúscula parte, muy, muy poca. De hecho, ni siquiera se veía el origen de la nueva luz que permitió que los ojos de Satsuki pudieran ver dentro del lugar.

Aprovechando la nueva visibilidad de la cueva, ella alzó el rostro, todavía en su forma licántropo, viendo las estalactitas tan puntiagudos que parecían que en algún momento caerían. Y no fue hasta qué caminaron otro poco más, cuando la expresión de la chica lobo se descompuso por completo, ante lo que halló.

No era miedo lo que sintió, no. Sino tristeza y un dolor tremendo en su pecho, cuando sus ojos enfocaron los cadáveres de sus padres ahí, tirados en el frío suelo.

¡¿Qué significaba esto?! ¡¿Qué hacían sus padres aquí, cuando sus cadáveres fueron encontrados a las afueras de Las Colinas del Fin?! Y de ese hecho, habían pasado dos siglos y medio más o menos. ¡Era imposible que sus restos siguieran casi intactos luego de todo ese tiempo!

—Oh, Dios mío… —masculló Momoi con la voz ahogada y se hincó para intentar agarrar el cuerpo de sus padres, sin vida. Al momento en que sus manos parecieron entrar en contacto con estos, más bien, los _atravesó_.

 _Este lugar tiene la energía espiritual de muchas personas_ , le dijo la sombra en su mente otra vez, al ver su cara consternada. _Los cuerpos que ves, son simple energía que no puedes tocar_ , aclaró.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?! —inquirió Momoi, con lágrimas en los ojos, todavía moviendo sus manos, intentado tocar los cuerpos de sus padres. Tanto había sido el shock para ella, que no se dio cuenta en que momento perdió su transformación.

 _Lo siento_ , susurró la sombra.

Momoi frunció el ceño y alzó su mirada para enfrentar a la sombra y abrió la boca para exigirle una explicación de porqué tenía que haber matado a sus padres, ya que era más que obvio para ella saber quién era el causante de todas esas muertes y desapariciones de todos lo que llegaban a Las Colinas del Fin —y debía estar _loca_ para haber terminado aceptando seguirlo.

Pero no emitió ninguna palabra más, cuando la luz que parecía entrar en algún lugar de la Montaña Carmesí hacía la cueva, se intensificó, haciendo que la atención de la chica cambiara y sus ojos encontraran el punto exacto donde esta entraba y terminaba.

Así que la chica corrió como solo los lycan pueden correr; veloz y feroz, porque seguía sin entender, hasta que llegó justo al lugar de donde la luz de una de las lunas se colaba, penetrando el techo de roca de la montaña, con una intensidad tan grande, que parecía que el mismo astro hubiese bajado. Aunque no fue eso lo que dejó a Momoi sin aliento y con los ojos llenos de asombro y confusión.

No. Ella se quedó nuevamente en shock, sin aire en sus pulmones, cuando vio que aquella luz lunar caía sobre lo que parecía un enorme diamante. Sí, uno cristalino y que parecía tan puro. Dentro de este, había una persona dormida, aunque más bien daba aspecto de estar inconsciente e igualmente daba a entender que estaba muy débil ahí dentro y que la luna le brindaba energía para que no llegara a desaparecer.

Lo que hacía todo más sorprendente aún, era que Momoi conocía perfectamente al chico que estaba en el interior de ese gran diamante ovalado, como si fuera una tumba puesta verticalmente. Quiso pronunciar el nombre del muchacho, mas no le salía la voz, solo pudo continuar contemplando el rostro sereno del _vampiro_ que estaba atrapado en la inconsciencia de ese diamante.

Esto era más de lo que Kuroko le había dado a entender con sus sospechas.

* * *

Se suponía que el portal por el que Himuro llegó a donde estaba Taiga, era para llevarlo de regreso al mundo humano y ponerlo a salvo de lo que sea que se avecinaría, dado que ahora ya era conocida su identidad—misma que el pelirrojo ignoraba— por toda la Unión Milagrosa.

Todo había pasado tanto rápido, que el vampiro pelinegro no pudo impedir o negarse al hecho de que el pelirrojo llevara consigo a aquel otro vampiro de cabello rubio que no conocía y sin embargo, ya estaba junto con ellos, viajando a través del portal.

Quizá eso había sido el factor inicial del porque la ruta del bendito portal cambió de un instante a otro.

O tenía que ver con el hecho de que Kagami deseaba más que nada en el mundo—más que ponerse a salvo— ir a donde Aomine, porque no lo abandonaría, nunca, ni aunque Tatsuya se lo quisiera impedir. No obstante, él no era la única persona que deseaba ver a Aomine con insanas ansías, porque la mente de Kise no dejaba de pensarlo, de anhelar verlo otra vez y más ahora que había sentido algo del _sabor_ de este en la sangre de ese humano.

Y como dicen que la mente es un arma muy poderosa… Incluso más que la misma magia…

Aomine y Kise seguían mirándose con una fijeza impresionante, porque ninguno de los dos esperaba encontrarse en ese lugar, ni momento. Parecía como si se hubiera desatado un huracán en el pecho de ambos con solo compartir esa mirada.

No eran los únicos impresionados, porque incluso Midorima había perdido la concentración de su hechizo, liberando al peliazul y al peliceleste, dándole la oportunidad a este último de usar su poder de ilusiones sobre la mente de Akashi y Murasakibara, así como del mismo peliverde para hacer que se quedaran ciegos y sin saber a dónde atacar.

El pelirrojo vampiro no pudo reaccionar como quiso, porque el ataque _repelente_ de Kise lo había dejado ligeramente aturdido, del mismo modo que con el pelimorado. Incluso aunque ambos se incorporaron lo más rápido que pudieron, no lograron encontrar una forma de volver a atacar.

—No se van a salir con la suya, Tetsuya —advirtió Akashi con la voz furiosa y sin contenerse, empezó a utilizar su don de hipnosis, con el que podía jugar con la mente como quisiera, no obstante como el vampiro peliceleste tenía en uso también su don, se encontró con una barrera al intentar entrar a la mente de este.

—Lo siento, Akashi-kun, pero yo no voy a dejar que hieras a mis amigos —respondió Kuroko con una sorprendente firmeza digna de admirar y serio, concentrándose aún más para evitar que sus ilusiones dudaran ante el poder que el pelirrojo desató en su mente.

Seijuro empezaba a sentirse ligeramente frustrado al notar como es que su poder no lograba hacer que Tetsuya se doblegara como muchos hacían en ese momento, porque no conseguía penetrar en su mente. Jamás había lanzado su ataque a uno de sus _compañeros_ y ahora comprobaba, que en efecto, tenían el mismo poder y eso no le hizo nada feliz.

Aunque no lograra derribar le firmeza de Kuroko, todavía le quedaba un arma más que usar, no precisamente física, pero que estaba seguro, causaría un caos más entre sus ahora enemigos. Porque él nunca perdía nada.

Así que cuando Tetsuya sintió como el ataque mental del vampiro pelirrojo disminuía poco a poco, sintió una desconfianza repentina; Akashi nunca se rendía y sabía bien que siempre tenía un truco bajo la manga, porque su deseo de controlar todo era de verdad escalofriante. Se preparó para lo que sea que fuera a suceder ahora, quiso advertirle a Daiki, pero este seguía sumido en mirar a Ryota y resultaba razonable.

Todo aquel razonamiento mental había pasado en solo un minuto.

—Vaya, realmente mereces una felicitación por no haber muerto en ese lugar, Ryota —habló Akashi, logrando que la mirada del vampiro ahora cambiara de dirección, del mismo que los ojos zafiro del lycan, que brillaron con el más puro desconcierto y eso le provocó una ligera sonrisa—. Desgraciadamente parece que tu sacrificio de amor fue en vano, ya que Daiki de todos modos morirá ahora y no solo eso, logró dejarte atrás.

Esas palabras atravesaron el corazón de Kise, que aunque su expresión se descompuso unos segundos, le miró con frialdad. Y en ese momento, algo hizo _click_ en la mente de Kuroko, entendiendo al fin las intenciones del vampiro pelirrojo, por lo que con rapidez dirigió su mirar al licántropo peliazul.

— ¿ _Sacrificio_ …? —murmuró Aomine, completamente estupefacto y su rostro todavía no había podido recuperar el tono despreocupado de siempre. No podía hacerse el indiferente cuando estaba volviendo a ver al vampiro rubio, parecía que su mente trabaja más lentamente, porque hasta ese momento, no se había fijado en el chico pelirrojo.

Aunque Kagami en estos momentos estaba sufriendo un aturdimiento mental todavía más grande que el del moreno, ni siquiera veía como Himuro estaba enfrente de él, protegiéndolo ante lo que fuera a suceder ahora. Por lo que no estaba consciente de la impresión que estaba sufriendo Daiki y de lo mucho que tenía que ver con el vampiro rubio.

—No estoy aquí para charlar con los viejos amigos, Akashicchi —dijo Kise secamente y pronunciando la silaba "cchi" no por respeto a ese vampiro, sino era como una burla amarga.

—Heh, pero después de un siglo parece justo que Daiki sepa todo, ¿no te parece? —musitó Akashi con la voz aterciopelada, con una sonrisa de fingida amabilidad, mientras veía al moreno y luego al rubio— ¿No te gustaría saber, Daiki, que Ryota tuvo que traicionarte, todo para impedir que yo te matara?, ¿qué prefirió hacerte creer que no te amaba realmente como decía, todo para que borraras de tu mente el que huyeran juntos y así no sentenciarás tu propia muerte? —inquirió, divertido.

— ¡Es suficiente! —exclamó Kise, ahora algo alarmado y miró con preocupación al moreno nuevamente.

— ¿Eh…? —empero Aomine parecía no entender en lo más mínimo todo lo que decía el vampiro pelirrojo. ¿Qué el rubio había hecho todo lo que hizo solo para su castigo no fuera la muerte? ¿Lo había _traicionado_ y hecho creer que no le amaba como juró, solo por eso, para protegerlo? ¿Estaba oyendo bien o solo era un juego de su mente?

—Por la facilidad en que lograste creer todas las mentiras que Ryota te dijo esa vez, confirmo que realmente no estabas seguro de esa relación, Daiki. Después de todo, se trataba de un error —Akashi miró con gesto superior al nombrado lycan.

— ¡Eso no es verdad, maldita sea! —exclamó Aomine finalmente, frunciendo el ceño, negándose a creer las palabras que el vampiro le estaba diciendo. ¿Es que acaso todo el rencor que sintió por el rubio durante casi un siglo, fue en vano e injustificado?— ¡Yo amaba a Kise y fue él quien no se arriesgó y me traicionó!

El vampiro rubio sintió que se quedaba sin aire al oír esas palabras.

 _Perdóname, Aominecchi_ , pensó con el corazón lleno de dolor y la máscara fría que había tenido, se había convertido en una llena de tristeza y quería gritarle a todo pulmón que lo amaba, que lo perdonara, que nunca dejó de pensar en él en todo este tiempo y siempre estuvo deseando volver a verle. Pero la simple palabra de "amaba", fue lo que le detuvo para no decirlo.

—Aomine-kun, cálmate —dijo Kuroko con voz tranquilizante, sin dudar en ningún momento con su don, manteniendo cegados a los otros tres.

La melodiosa risa de Akashi se escuchó en el lugar, parecía tan animado, pero incluso así, daba más desconfianza que alivio.

—Ryota había aceptado ser quién recibiera todo el castigo y hacerte creer que su relación fue un simple juego, con tal de que no te matara, Daiki. Y tú fuiste lo suficientemente imbécil como para creerlo.

No dejó que Aomine dijera algo, porque ahora, pese a que seguía cegado por las ilusiones de Kuroko, con su mente fue capaz de encontrar la del peliazul y la atacó, usando su habilidad mental, para mostrarle los recuerdos de aquella noche hace cien años.

— ¡…! —Daiki abrió la boca, sin embargo no emitió sonido alguno, su expresión era tal, que parecía que estaba siendo torturado. Y de cierta forma, los recuerdos con la verdad impresa que el vampiro pelirrojo le estaba haciendo ver, eran una tortura— ¡Eso no puede ser posible! —allí estaban las palabras que había usado el pelirrojo para manipular al rubio y hacerlo caer en su trampa— ¡No es verdad, maldita sea! —exclamó nuevamente y Aomine cayó de rodillas, donde arañó el suelo hasta empuñar sus manos, mientras su mente se llenaba de todos los hechos de su pasado.

* * *

 _En el Prado del Sacrificio, había una claridad tan maravillosa causada por las dos lunas, que no iba acorde con el ambiente sombrío y amargo que tenía a Aomine sumido en la oscuridad de su corazón. Llevaba casi una semana sin comer, habiendo estado encerrado en una celda especial, rodeada de la magia de Midorima para que no lograra escapar ni buscar a Kise para obligarle a decirle la verdad, del porqué el cambio en sus actos ahora. ¿De verdad lo había abandonado?_

 _Y es que lo amaba tanto, que se negaba a creerlo. Estaba seguro que Akashi había tenido que ver con eso. Misma creencia todavía seguía en él, aun cuando fue llevado a ser juzgado por el vampiro pelirrojo, atado de manos y piernas, hacía atrás, usando como base un tronco de un árbol que el vampiro peliverde se encargó de preparar para evitar alguna fuga. Incluso cuando vio a Kise como parte de la formación de la Unión Milagrosa mientras Seijuro comenzaba con el juicio, se negaba aceptarlo. ¡No lo creía!_

— _Tus esperanzas son en vano, Daiki, ¿qué no entiendes que Ryota si valora el poder que yo puedo ofrecerle? —inquirió Akashi._

— _¡Yo no creo una mierda de eso, Akashi! —exclamó Aomine con agresividad y sus ojos buscaron mirar al rubio— ¡Sé que estás mintiendo, Kise! ¡Yo sé que tú_ me amas _, maldita sea, deja de aceptar que Akashi te controle así! —rugió, desatando su mirada intensa en el vampiro._

 _Aunque Kise se sintió flaquear por eso, su expresión se tornó altiva y distante. Seguía deslumbrando, eso sí, pero ahora ese brillo parecía sombrío, como si estuviera mostrando su verdadera forma._

— _De ninguna manera, Aominecchi. Lo que quiero está aquí, en La Noche, no estando muerto contigo —respondió Kise con una sonrisa segura._

— _¡Entonces qué demonios es todo lo que hemos vivido, joder! ¡No puedes negar eso, Ryota! —insistió Aomine, negándose todavía a esas palabras que escuchaba. Incluso se jaló de las ataduras, lastimándose las muñecas._

— _Lo estoy haciendo justo ahora —recalcó Kise—. Todo esto fue divertido mientras duró, Aominecchi, lastimosamente nunca pretendí tomarlo en serio, porque en algún momento lo iba a dejar —confesó._

 _El dolor de esas palabras fue como si le arrancaran el corazón a Aomine de un zarpazo. Sentía que un vacío se había atorado en su pecho y comenzó a sentir nauseas que solo le ahogaron, así como más de un estremecimiento de dolor le recorrió cada tramo de su piel morena._

— _¡Estás mintiendo, mierda! ¡Yo sé qué estás mintiendo, Kise Ryota! —aulló Aomine, estremeciéndose con más fuerza, ya no solo por el dolor, sino por la ira que todo esto le estaba causando, poco le faltaba para perder los estribos y entonces se transformaría y ni la magia del peliverde lo detendría— ¡A mí no puedes engañarme así, te conozco bien!_

 _Sin embargo, Kise le dedicó una mirada de pena y lastima, negando ligeramente, casi sonriendo con desdén._

— _Aominecchi, lo estuve haciendo cuando estábamos juntos._

— _¡QUÉ YA DEJES ESO, JODER! —gruñó finalmente Aomine y los espasmos de la transformación empezaron._

 _Comenzó a jalonearse, con violencia, lastimándose sus muñecas y tobillos, pero la presión aumentó, porque Midorima no iba a dejar que el peliazul se escapara. No porque hubiera gente ahí que pudiera ser lastimada, de hecho, el juicio se estaba llevando a cabo solo con la Unión Milagrosa presente y sin ningún testigo, ya que obviamente todo el mundo de La Noche supiera la gran falta que el gran Aomine Daiki cometió, sería problemático y un caos total._

— _Es suficiente —intervino Akashi con firmeza e hizo un gesto en la mano para que el peliverde se detuviera, dándole la oportunidad al peliazul de liberarse, pero en menos de un segundo, lo noqueó, desatando su poder dominante como el_ emperador _que era y dictó: —Aomine Daiki, no hace falta más pruebas y en el juicio ahora mismo es dicho que eres completamente culpable —pese al poder hipnotizante que desató en la mente del moreno, este lo estaba escuchando—. No obstante, por ser uno de los principales clanes y miembro de la Unión Milagrosa, no puedo condenarte a muerte, porque eso afectaría el equilibrio de nuestro mundo —explicó con una voz melodiosa—. Pero eso no te salva de un castigo, Daiki. Por lo tanto, yo, Akashi Seijuro, como miembro de la Unión Milagrosa y con el poder que las lunas me otorgan al liderar este mundo, te condeno al destierro completo y a partir de hoy, vivirás en el mundo de los humanos, donde tu obligación será el encargarte de eliminar a todos los neófitos ilegales que sean convertidos —sentenció y luego, pese a la gran diferencias de alturas, Akashi le sujetó el cuello al lycan y se acercó a susurrarle: —Y deberás hacerlo, porque entonces, yo no dudaré en matar a Ryota, pues incluso aunque sientas que lo odias por abandonarte, la verdad es que sabes que no dejarás que algo malo le pase._

— _¡Malditos sean todos ustedes! —aulló Aomine, con la confusión que quedó luego de aquella hipnosis y sintió como la transformación le abandonó, como todo lo demás ahí. Y como pudo, dirigió un último vistazo al vampiro rubio, donde sus ojos azules no reflejaban no solo furia, ni dolor, también una profunda decepción. Ya no sentía las mismas ganas de luchar y de matarlos a todos, ya no, porque ahora mismo el estupor de la agonía que el ser traicionado significaba, empezó a atacarlo._

— _Shintaro, abre el portal —ordenó Akashi con severidad._

 _El Lago Espejo estaba a un kilómetro de distancia de donde estaban ahora mismo, ahí en el Prado del Sacrificio, pero con la velocidad vampírica del peliverde, llegó ahí en menos de lo pensado, obedeciéndole. Se adentró a este, caminando hasta que el agua cubrió sus rodillas y entonces, sus manos tocaron el agua y esta se iluminó, mientras que poco a poco, los pies de Midorima se elevaron y quedaron sobre el lago, como si fuera un suelo en vez de simple agua._

— _Está listo, cuando quieras, Akashi —avisó Midorima._

 _Fue el mismo Seijuro que sujetó del cuello a Daiki, para así moverse hasta la orilla del Lago Espejo, seguido por los restantes miembros de la Unión Milagrosa. En todo momento, la mirada del peliazul estuvo perdida, reflejando todo el odio hacía ese mundo y solo esperó a ser lanzado al portal sin preocuparse por como fuera a ser el futuro a partir de ahora._

 _Sin embargo, Akashi sonrió y negó ligeramente, deteniéndose justo antes de lanzarlo y Kise tomó su lugar, haciendo que los ojos del peliazul se desorbitaran._

 _Esto era demasiado._

— _Hasta nunca, Aominecchi. Fue divertido mientras duró —se despidió Kise con una sonrisa que no hizo contraste con el frío de sus ojos._

 _Y empujó a Aomine dentro del portal._

* * *

Pero los recuerdos que Seijuro le mostraba al peliazul, no terminaron ahí. Y pese a la gran velocidad con que los reproducía en la mente del lycan, este podía entenderlos perfectamente.

* * *

 _Tan pronto Daiki había desaparecido dentro del portal, las piernas de Kise se desmoronaron y extendió la diestra, como si quisiera seguir a su amado que ahora se había ido de ese mundo._

— _¡Aominecchi! —siseó con los ojos cristalizados y el corazón completamente destrozado y aplastado, como si una mano estuviera apretándolo, para arrancárselo por completo al final— Perdóname, perdóname… —masculló con un hilo de voz._

 _A Kuroko le valió un pepino si desobedecía o no las reglas, pero se acercó al rubio y puso una mano sobre el hombro de este, dándole su apoyo. De verdad que sentía una impotencia terrible._

— _Espero que como prometiste, dejes realmente vivir a Aominecchi en ese mundo —habló Kise, alzando el rostro para ver al vampiro pelirrojo, sin incorporarse._

— _Por supuesto que sí, Ryota, siempre cumplo mis promesas —asintió Akashi de una forma despiadada, mirando con superioridad al rubio, para luego situarse detrás de él, haciendo que el peliceleste se hiciera a un lado—. Tristemente, eso no te libra a ti de tu condena, aunque Daiki se haya ido engañado —dicho eso, sujetó del cabello al rubio, con fuerza y con sus ojos fríos, sentenció: —Kise Ryota, por quebrantar la_ Ley de Oro _de este mundo, yo, Akashi Seijuro, con el poder que las lunas me brindan para liderar La Noche, te condeno al destierro y a eterna prisión en_ Eretz _, donde la luz del sol te torturara y no tendrás derecho de probar alguna gota de sangre jamás._

 _Lo único que Kise hizo fue cerrar los ojos, sintiendo como esposas de plata se ciñeron en sus muñecas y fue llevado a La Cascada de Cristal, donde un nuevo portal se abrió y fue conducido por ahí, en compañía de Akashi y Kuroko, hasta llevarle a las mazmorras subterráneas para ser encadenado en esa habitación con barrotes de plata y con una única ventana que dejaría que el sol entrara para lastimarlo siempre._

* * *

— ¡Aaagh! —gruñó Aomine ante ese recuerdo que le partió el corazón en miles de pedazos y apretó los puños de sus manos con tremenda fuerza, que sentía que sus uñas ya habían atravesado la piel de sus palmas, mismas que sangraban. ¡¿De qué servía toda la superación que tuvo con la supuesta traición del rubio, cuando realmente él jamás lo había hecho?! ¡¿Qué mierda se suponía que debía sentir ahora al ver todos esos recuerdos?! Porque eso era lo que eran, no simples ilusiones, porque el vampiro pelirrojo no podía crearlas, solo le enseñó el pasado mediante sus recuerdos y ya.

Pero aunque solo se tratara de los recuerdos de Akashi, el peliazul sintió todo tan real, incluso sintió de nueva cuenta la agonía que le atacó desde ese momento cuando se _creyó_ traicionado por Kise.

Y ahora Aomine sabía que todo fue una mentira, un sacrificio que el rubio hizo con tal que su propio castigo no fuera tan grave, por el gran amor que siempre le tuvo, sosteniendo él solo el castigo de lo que hicieron antaño.  
¿A dónde se iba todo el rencor que sintió por Kise? ¡¿Qué se suponía debía hacer ahora, joder?!

Se sintió afligido de pronto, todos sus sentimientos estaban mezclados en estos momentos, incluso la culpa creció en su pecho como hiedra venenosa y se sentía perdido, desorientado por completo. Y aunque los recuerdos que Akashi le había mostrado ahora mismo habían desaparecido, su mente todavía seguía reproduciéndolos, porque ahora al saber la verdad…

 _¡He sido un completo idiota!_ , pensó Aomine, recriminándose por completo, casi por vomitar la hiel que había contenido desde hace un siglo, hasta había palidecido.

— ¡Aominecchi! —exclamó Kise de repente e hizo ademan de acercarse, solo que no sabía cómo hacerlo, era obvio que su relación ya no era igual ni podía llegar así como así, porque ahora ya no solo la distancia de un siglo separados se interponía entre ellos.

Los ojos como zafiro de Daiki buscaron la mirada del rubio y le miró consternado, completamente alterado, gritándole con la mirada un montón de sentimientos encontrados. Se sentía malditamente culpable, que incluso la oscuridad que antes sintió, hizo intento de aparecer otra vez en su corazón.

Sobre todo, cuando por fin sus ojos observaron el verdadero aspecto que Ryota tenía; la ropa de prisionero sucia y gastada, el cabello maltratado y con su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices recientes —pese a que la mayoría de las heridas ya se habían empezado a curar por la sangre que bebió—, esa aura de dolor y agonía… Parecía que el vampiro la había pasado mucho peor.

—No, Aominecchi, ¡no es tu culpa! —susurró Kise, ansioso y con los ojos cristalizados.

—Heh… —suspiró Akashi, sonriendo complacido, como si no hubiera hecho nada.

Entonces, Kuroko movido por el deseo de proteger a sus amigos, frunció el ceño para aumentar el nivel de las ilusiones, enviándoles la sensación de pesar y sordera, ya no solo la ceguera.

Lástima que no estaba en sus manos el tener algún impedimento para que Akashi no hubiese soltado la verdad tras las acciones de Kise de esa forma a Aomine.

Y es que Daiki se sentía para la mierda, el ser más ruin por haber dejado que la manipulación de Akashi corrompiera sus sentimientos y al fin aceptara que Kise lo traicionó. El rubio solo se había sacrificado por él, ¿y con qué moneda le pagó?

Era un vil maldito, si tan solo hubiese insistido, sino se hubiera dejado atrapar poco a poco por la oscuridad que producía el rencor y de alguna forma podría haber encontrado la forma de lograr saber la verdad y rescatar a Kise.

—Das pena, Daiki —dijo Akashi, que pese a la ilusión en su mente, supo que era el momento de decir esas palabras—, mientras Ryota se sacrificó por ti, tú le has pagado olvidándolo y enamorándote de otra persona. Para que vean que su romance nunca tuvo futuro.

Oír aquello dejó a Aomine paralizado. No tenía palabras para responder a eso, maldición, porque sentía que esas palabras eran verdaderas, tan ciertas que… Que no sabía lo que haría ahora, había perdido sus objetivos, como si estuviera volviendo a empezar y no encontrara el camino. ¿Cómo es que había podido dejar atrás a Kise?

Sus ojos buscaron al anterior mencionado con angustia, con frustración, sin embargo el rubio le devolvió una mirada llena de amor, de un "todo está bien", pero eso solo lo hizo sentir peor. ¡Kise todavía lo amaba, mientras él…, ahora…!

Aomine sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Aominecchi —mencionó Kise otra vez, no soportaba ver en ese estado de culpa al peliazul, todavía estaba dispuesto a luchar por recuperarlo, por hacerle notar que nunca le reclamaría nada.

Empero estaba ignorando algo crucial en las palabras que Akashi había soltado, quizá porque no quería creerlas al saber que ese vampiro seguiría soltando cizaña, ya que sus palabras siempre herían de modos increíbles. O al menos, eso era más fácil de creer para Kise, que el hecho de que ahora el peliazul ya no lo amara.

—No, Kise…, yo… —Aomine estaba entrando en plena desesperación, sentía un caos en su mente y corazón. Solo quería, quería remediar el hecho de que dudó del amor que hubo entre el rubio y él.

No le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer. Resultaba irónico, porque Kise era quién venía dispuesto a hacer que el peliazul le perdonara, pero ahora era este quién quería pedirle perdón.

Porque no fue con él, porque lo abandonó, pese a que siempre cumplió su obligación en el mundo humano para que la amenaza de Akashi no se llevara a cabo, y es que sí, en ese entonces todavía siguió amando a Kise, quizá no de la misma manera, pero lo hacía.

Todas las decisiones que Daiki había tomado se truncaron al momento de saber la verdad y había pasado alrededor de cinco minutos desde que comenzó todo, por lo que seguía en el vivo ojo del huracán. Kuroko lo notaba, por eso seguía forzándose a mantener las ilusiones, pero no era algo que fuera hacer en todo este tiempo.

Y, en medio de todo el caos que Aomine estaba sintiendo, donde la culpa parecía obligarlo a forjar un camino nuevo, ahí en medio del Prado del Sacrificio y lleno de silencio, el grito ahogado que Kagami soltó, hizo que su mente regresara a la realidad de golpe. Y sus ojos azules volaron hacía el pelirrojo, haciendo que todo volviera a cobrar sentido.

Tal vez sentía la duda y culpa todavía, pero la realidad era que ahora, ya no le pertenecía a Kise.

— ¡Taiga!, ¿qué es lo que tienes? —inquirió Himuro alarmado, mientras sostuvo el cuerpo del pelirrojo que se desmoronó. No esperó que el pelirrojo le respondiera y le tocó el rostro, dándose cuenta que estaba hirviendo, como una bomba de tiempo; con ese gesto, el cuello de este se ladeó y fue cuando vio las dos incisiones que tenía en la yugular. Y solo había un vampiro que estaba con el pelirrojo cuando lo encontró— ¡¿Tú lo mordiste, maldita sea?! —exclamó, con sus ojos hirviendo en ira cuando se posaron en el vampiro rubio.

Y Aomine también sabía lo que eso significa y su cara fue de perplejidad cuando se enteró de eso, así que solo miró de refilón al rubio, mas sus piernas se movieron hasta llegar a donde Kagami estaba, siendo sostenido por el pelinegro.

—No es su culpa…, Tatsuya…, Kise estaba sufriendo mucho y yo solo quería ayudarle —jadeó Kagami, respirando con dificultad.

Hasta ese momento, su voz se escuchó, pero no con la vitalidad de siempre, se oía pastosa y débil. Las consecuencias de haberse dejado morder por Ryota y que la ponzoña de este entrara a su sistema sanguíneo, ahí estaban. Gracias a que este vampiro no dejó mucho rastro de esa sustancia, es que todo pasó con mayor lentitud que cuando fue mordido por ese otro vampiro, compañero de Hanamiya hace algunas semanas atrás.

No obstante, había estado sintiendo mucho aturdimiento desde que llegaron otra vez a La Noche y solo fue consciente de que Aomine estaba ahí, antes de que todo se volviera confuso y la consciencia empezara a fallarle. Estuvo luchando casi quince minutos para no derrumbarse, aguantando la fatiga y el dolor que empezó a hormiguear en su cuerpo, pero ya había llegado a su límite.

— ¡¿Hace cuánto tiempo de la mordida, Kagami?! —cuestionó Aomine, ahora sí, con toda su atención y preocupación concentrada en _su_ pelirrojo, ya después tendría tiempo para arreglar y aclarar ese _otro_ asunto, porque ahora era mucho más importante la vida del chico que amaba.

—N-no lo sé… yo no…, Aomine…

—Hace veinte minutos —contestó Kise. _Así que Akashicchi no mentía_ , pensó, porque él también conocía bien al peliazul y solo bastó que observara como este miró al humano pelirrojo para darse cuenta de las cosas y la realidad le llegó con dureza, causándole un dolor estremecedor que nació desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Eso es demasiado tiempo como para que vuelva a succionarle la ponzoña… —masculló Aomine, con los ojos dilatados por la más pura preocupación.

 _Así que por eso Kagamicchi tenía el ligero sabor de Aominecchi en su sangre, eso lo explica todo_ , pensó Kise, solo viendo la escena, sin moverse ni un ápice, porque, ¿cómo ayudar sí a penas y podía mantenerse como si nada le pasara al darse cuenta que los ojos llenos de amor y angustia de Aomine no lo miraban a él?

— ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer, Himuro, joder? —era la primera vez que Aomine se dirigía al vampiro pelinegro por su nombre, ahora mismo el orgullo estaba a un lado, lo único que quería hacer era salvar a su pelirrojo.

—… Para este entonces, la ponzoña casi ha terminado de envenenar toda su sangre y a lo mucho, solo tenemos quince minutos más —susurró Himuro con la voz ahogada. ¡¿Cómo es que todo se complicó así, maldición?! ¡Sí hubiera llegado antes, pudo haber evitado que el pelirrojo fuese mordido! Y es que no quería, ¡no quería usar _esa_ única alternativa para salvarlo! Al menos, no ahora mientras seguían en La Noche, con los miembros de la Unión Milagrosa.

— ¡¿Y entonces a qué estás esperando, mierda?! —inquirió Aomine con violencia, sujetando del cuello de la playera al vampiro pelinegro, le sacaba de quicio ver como el otro aparentaba estar todo tranquilo, cosa que no era así, pero tampoco demostraba— ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer para salvar a Kagami! —demandó, no solo de forma autoritaria, sino como un pedido también.

Sí otro momento hubiese sido, Himuro le hubiera dado un manotazo al moreno por ese agarre, pero sus ojos seguían en Taiga y solo vio al lycan de refilón. Podía escuchar como el corazón del pelirrojo latía más lentamente y como este respiraba de forma más dificultosa y que por la misma falta de consciencia de este, es que solo soltaba pequeños quejidos de dolor. Parte de sus brazos y toda la clavícula ahora estaban volviéndose púrpuras, como un gran hematoma, parecía que la ponzoña estaba actuando mucho más rápido ahora que la mente de Taiga estaba apagándose, como si estuviera quedándose dormido.

Tal vez solo le quedaban diez o cinco minutos más de vida.

La determinación de Himuro estalló entonces. _Solo sí la vida de Taiga de verdad corre peligro…_ , se recordó y entonces, sin mirar al peliazul, dijo:

—Impide que alguien se acerque a Taiga en un radio de cinco metros, porque necesito concentrarme por completo a partir de ahora.

— ¿Qué es lo que harás? —quiso saber Aomine, porque, ¿de verdad haría _aquello_?

— ¡Solo hazlo que el maldito veneno avanza cada vez más rápido! —exclamó Himuro con tono grave, pero frío.

—Más te vale que funcione —siseó Aomine y luego se incorporó para situarse al lado del vampiro rubio que hasta ahora se había mantenido expectante.

—Te ayudaré —dijo Kise en voz baja, evitando hacer contacto visual con el licántropo.

—Y yo también —añadió Kuroko, que lucía un poco cansado por la intensidad de las ilusiones al ser muy realistas, para así impedir que los agudos sentidos de los dos vampiros y el licántropo pudieran traspasarlos. Por eso con lentitud, se acercó hasta quedar al lado del peliazul.

 _Ha llegado el momento, Alex_ , pensó Himuro, _es hora de despertar a Taiga_.

Tan pronto terminó de pensar en eso, las cadenas que sostenían cada anillo de ambos chicos, se rompieron. Pero los anillos no cayeron, sino que flotaron y se elevaron a diez metros de altura, donde se entrelazaron y hubo un destello de luz, para después dar pasó a un campo de energía de un color lila muy, muy bajo, que si los ojos de un mundano pasaran por esa zona, no sería capaz de verlo.

Nadie preguntó nada, solo continuaron firmes, expectantes.

—Sea lo que sea que hagan, nada los salvará. Siento tú debilidad, Tetsuya —habló Akashi.

Sí alguien le respondió a ese vampiro, Himuro lo ignoró, porque su mente fijó un solo objetivo y entonces, se mordió su propia muñeca, justo en las venas y la sangre empezó a salir de su sistema.

La sangre de un vampiro era mucho más oscura que la de un humano y no era caliente, sino fría.

No dejó que esta se desperdiciara y colocó su muñeca en la boca de Kagami, abriéndole con esta misma los labios, haciendo que su sangre se derramara dentro de aquel lugar.

Y el pelirrojo tosió, ahogándose, pero eso no impidió que la sangre de Tatsuya fluyera hasta su garganta. Al momento en que eso pasó, el vampiro pelinegro se mordió ambos labios, haciendo que sus colmillos traspasaran la carne, empezando a sangrar de ese lado también y antes de que ese líquido se escurriera, se dirigió a enterrar sus colmillos en la garganta de Taiga, al lado contrario de donde Kise lo mordió.

Así, succionó del pelirrojo con fuerza y sus ojos cambiaron de color al rojo carmesí y bebió la sangre del chico, sintiéndose enloquecer con ese sabor tan intenso y perfecto, hecho justamente para ser bebido por Himuro. Sin embargo como también sus labios estaban sangrando, esta misma sangre, se coló lentamente por las incisiones que crearon en los colmillos del vampiro pelinegro.

Solo pasaron treinta segundos y luego Tatsuya dejó de beber de Kagami, provocando un ligero sonido cuando dejó de morderlo, posteriormente, se inclinó para dejar un beso en el lugar donde Ryota le había mordido y la sangre de sus labios, entró ahí.

Y, finalmente, Himuro contempló el rostro sereno del pelirrojo pese a todo el movimiento que hizo, para luego sujetarle de la quijada y lo besó.

No era un beso de amantes, sino uno donde ambas sangres se mezclaron como un vino que Kagami tragó. Y mientras el ósculo continuaba, su cuerpo se estremeció, casi retorciéndose como si quisiera convulsionarse, mientras que las manos del pelinegro le sujetaron del torso, pegándole los brazos a cada costado para que no se moviera y el beso no se rompiera.

Hasta que Tatsuya se separó casi un minuto después, soltando finalmente el cuerpo ahora inerte del pelirrojo.

Solo pasó un minuto más, que pese a ser algo rápido, para todos los presentes era un tiempo eterno, mientras esperaban lo que sea que fuera a suceder, limitándose a no ver las acciones de Himuro, excepto por Aomine, porque él en ningún momento apartó su mirada de Taiga, aunque también estaba alerta por sí las ilusiones de Kuroko fallaban en algún momento dando la oportunidad a Akashi de atacar.

El peliazul tenía esperanza, la tenía. Daba igual en lo que el pelirrojo se convertiría ahora, sus sentimientos por él no cambiarían en lo más mínimo.  
Incluso para Kise eso era más que claro, porque en ningún momento dejó de percibir la forma en que Aomine veía al chico de cabellos rojos.

Y de pronto, Kagami soltó un alarido de dolor.

* * *

Cuando al fin Satsuki se recuperó del shock que le causó ver al chico que estaba atrapado en ese diamante, donde la luz de la luna aterrizaba, ignoró todo y corrió hasta situarse justo enfrente de este y poner sus manos en ese cristal.

Se sentía tan frío y duro, que en menos de tres segundos, las dos manos de la chica lobo se tornaron igual de frías que el diamante, mismo que era mucho más alto que ella. También era por demás muy grueso y alrededor de este se ceñía la pared de roca de la Montaña Carmesí, impidiendo que el diamante fuera movido por si alguien más lo descubría.

¿El vampiro que estaba ahí dentro atrapado estaría vivo o era un simple cadáver? Debía estar vivo todavía, resultaba ilógico que estuviese muerto, aunque ahora mismo, la lógica para Momoi no tenía sentido en lo más mínimo con todo lo que estaba viendo.

Del mismo precioso diamante emanaba otro poco de luz blanca, como si le confirmara a la luna que le brindaba luz, que la estaba recibiendo.

¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo esto estaba aquí, escondido en la cueva de la montaña? Todavía no lograba entender por completo toda la situación, seguían existiendo muchos misterios.

 _Permíteme mostrártelo, Momoi_ , dijo la misma voz de la sombra, que en este momento, ya no era la silueta del licántropo desnutrido de hace unos momentos, sino la del mismo vampiro atrapado en el diamante.

* * *

 ** _Ya le llegó la hora de lucirse a Kagami(?). Ah, hubiese querido dejar su transformación para este capítulo, pero amo el drama ewe, jajaja, okey, ya. Igualmente el próximo será disfrutado por ustedes; de hecho, creo que desde ésta parte es donde inicia el clímax. De todos modos, todavía le queda bastante camino a ésta historia :3._**

 ** _¡Espero puedan dejarme sus comentarios! ;u;_**

 ** _Nos vemos, los adoro a todos sus ustedes, gracias por leer._**


	27. Despertar, Encuentros y Nuevos Aliados l

_**Y he vuelto :B. Joder, lamento mucho no haber venido antes, pese a que ya estaba en vacaciones, aunque solo me dieron una semana. Pero sino actualicé, ¡es por qué no tengo internet! TuT. Y como mis clases empiezan pronto y yo comenzaré a trabajar medio tiempo, debo anunciarles de una vez, que las actualizaciones de éste y mis otros fics serán informales (cada semana, cada dos o tres o cada mes) ; ;**_

 _ **Hoy vengo a dejarles el capítulo viniendo a un ciber y mi tiempo es corto, por lo que no puedo responder a sus reviews como se lo merecen y yo quisiera, en serio, lo siento. ¡Pero agradezco mucho sus comentarios, asdakshjdahjdasl!**_

 _ **En fin, les dejo éste cap que espero disfruten mucho :3.**_

* * *

La fuerza de Kuroko era inmensa, sí y poderosa, digno de un miembro de la Unión Milagrosa y solía ser temido no solo por ese don y fortaleza, sino por su inusual toque _fantasmagórico_ que tenía.

Sin embargo, pese a su gran experiencia en el ámbito de lucha, su poder seguía siendo limitado, como el de todos ahí, sin importar que fuesen vampiros o licántropos, seguían siendo _personas_ de cierta forma. Además, tener durante media hora tan alto nivel de ilusiones contra adversarios de su mismo poder y en tres, era algo que gastaría la energía de cualquiera, sobre todo con las palabras que Akashi seguía soltando, tratando de herir la voluntad por lo menos del peliceleste, para liberarse de ese don.

Para cualquiera ese trabajo sería muy difícil gracias a lo inexpresivo que solía ser Kuroko, pero sí había alguien que lo conocía bien, ese era el vampiro pelirrojo. Después de todo, se conocían desde que tuvieron consciencia de su existencia.

Ya que el peliceleste seguía sintiéndose dolido de cierta forma, pese a que su expresión seguía siendo solemne y firme, que Seijuro continuara hablando no era de gran ayuda, porque no estaba agotando físicamente realmente, sino mental. Combinado ambas cosas, el resultado era mucho peor.

¿Cómo es que Akashi Seijuro había cambiado así de rápido? Tetsuya no comprendía nada, no importaba el tiempo que viviera, estaba seguro que jamás lo sabría y eso le dolía.

¿De verdad alguien era capaz de _cambiar_ tanto en tan dos simples semanas de ausencia? Porque desde hace muchísimo tiempo, cuando Akashi se fue para recibir el ritual donde las lunas le bendecirían para tomar el cargo que su padre tenía en la Unión Milagrosa, cuando regresó, ya no era el mismo, ¿qué le habrían hecho?

Y es que a Kuroko se le había partido el alma cuando vio regresar al vampiro pelirrojo convertido en otra persona y no solo eso, sino que parecía incluso haberse olvidado de todo lo que habían vivido antes de irse a ese sagrado ritual.

El peliceleste no sabía sí eso le dolió más o fue el rechazo tan obvio que Seijuro le dejó en claro, tras haber estado intentando ayudarlo para _regresar_ , siendo en vano todo. Aunque aun así, Tetsuya no había renunciado, pese a que en cada intento sentía que iba perdiendo ya no solo parte de su corazón, sino de su _alma_. ¿De verdad aquella persona que tanto amaba jamás regresaría a ser como antes? Incluso en algunas ocasiones, sentía que Akashi _no_ estaba aquí o esa sensación le daba cuando veía esos ojos bicolores; uno rojo y otro dorado.

Y llegó el momento en que por solo una fracción de segundo Kuroko flaqueó en sus ilusiones, algo tan rápido que ni Midorima ni Murasakibara lo notaron, pero Akashi sí lo había hecho, así que su don no tardó en atacar la mente del peliceleste con aquella hipnosis que solo él podía causar.

Las ilusiones se dispersaron debido a eso y entonces, el peliverde no tardó en lanzar esferas de energía en un santiamén, contra el campo de energía lila, seguido con una fuerte embestida corporal de Murasakibara. Solo Akashi continuó sin moverse o hacer otra cosa que no fuera mantener hipnotizado a Kuroko, porque del mismo modo en que este último fue muy cuidadoso, sabía que así debía actuar al luchar contra él.

No era muy ventajoso el hecho de que Seijuro solo pudiera hipnotizar a una persona a la vez. Pero estaba seguro de que Shintaro y Atsushi podrían detenerlos.

— ¡Kurokocchi! —exclamó Kise con preocupación y ligeramente alarmado. No es que no estuviera preparado para luchar, no, sino porque notó aquel brillo de dolor en esa mirada celeste que duró solo un segundo. Y sabía el motivo de eso, después de todo, su amistad era tal… que algo como aquello, sería notado y sabido por él.

—E-estaré bien…, solo no se desconcentren —masculló Kuroko en un hilo de voz, atrapado en su mente, sin poder hacer nada para contrarrestarlo y si pudo oír al rubio, fue por el vínculo de amistad que compartían, nada más. Sin embargo no oyó nada después de esas palabras al aumentar la hipnosis del vampiro pelirrojo.

— ¿Cuánto falta para que Kagami esté bien? —demandó saber Aomine, todavía con la mirada fija en el cuerpo del muchacho nombrado, pero consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor con solo su oído. Y pese a que sintió cierta preocupación también por su amigo peliceleste, le estaba prestando más atención a su pelirrojo, solo a él.

Y eso era algo que Kise no podía ignorar como hubiese querido para no sentirse todavía más herido, porque resultaba irónico que el precio por haber salvado a Aomine fuera ese: que ahora amara a alguien más. Casi sonrió con amargura.

Daiki esperó contestación, pero Himuro no le respondió, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no pudo. Tan pronto el peliazul dejó de hablarle, un dolor irreconocible le recorrió todo el cuerpo, como sí algo quisiera salir de su interior y no pudo mantenerse vigilando la reacción que tenía Kagami mientras todo el proceso se hacía. El pecho le dolía ahora y abrió la boca como si fuera a gritar, pero no salió sonido alguno, solo alzó su cabeza con los ojos desorbitados, sintiendo como el palpitante dolor le taladraba su cabeza y llevó sus manos a sujetársela con fuerza, jadeando.

— ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando ahora?! —se exaltó Aomine, ¿qué acaso también el pelinegro sufriría consecuencias por eso? Aunque bueno, tampoco es como si supiera a ciencia cierta que el vampiro azabache hubiese decidido _despertar_ al pelirrojo.

Kise hubiese querido comentar algo al respecto, pero no lo hizo, porque de pronto, aquel campo de fuerza que los cubría, se quebró con un sonido que sería lo mismo que un suspiro, afortunadamente igualmente los alertó. Sin embargo, fue curioso que en ese momento, otro crujido se escuchara a lo lejos, como si fueran dos pisadas en hojas secas de otoño, un sonido que aunque hubiesen querido prestarle atención, no pudieron porque la lucha estaba por comenzar.

Faltaba poco, todo se movió lentamente y todos se movieron tan veloces que el intervalo de tiempo solo eran segundos ni llegaban a los minutos siquiera.

Aomine estaba preparado para enfrentarse a Murasakibara si era necesario del mismo modo que Kise contra Midorima o hasta Akashi, para lograr que Kuroko escapara de la hipnosis. Pero incluso así, el rubio no la tendría fácil, ya que el vampiro pelirrojo sí podía luchar mientras ejecutaba su don, mas solo lo haría si fuera realmente necesario.

Entonces, cuando el combate estaba a solo cincuenta centímetros de que se realizara—distancia entre cada contrincante, misma que borrarían en solo unos segundos—, el fuego se creó, con chispeantes llamas rojas y naranjas que encerraron en un círculo a Akashi, Murasakibara y Modorima, antes de que estos últimos lograran empezar el cuerpo a cuerpo con Kise y Aomine. Ninguno supo de donde salió todo eso, hasta que una figura captó la atención de todos los presentes ahí.

Una figura alta, de tez bronceada y de cabellos rojos como el imparable fuego que acorraló a los demás miembros de la Unión Milagrosa y que por su aspecto físico, no parecía la gran cosa, hasta que Aomine entornó los ojos y notó como las manos de aquel cuerpo estaban con las uñas filosas, como zarpas y como sus orejas se habían vuelto un poco puntiagudas, del mismo modo que de los dientes de _esa_ criatura sobresalían los colmillos superiores, no de la misma forma en que los de un vampiro, sino menos ostentosa, pero si lo suficiente para dejarse notar.

Quizá tenía un aspecto físico elegante y similar al de los vampiros, no obstante ese par de ojos que poseía el chico estaban brillando del mismo modo en que brillan las pupilas de los licántropos cuando se están transformando o comiendo, recibiendo el poder de la luna. Se notaba el salvajismo más puro en esa mirada. Incluso ese cabello rojo estaba un poco más largo y las venas resaltaban demasiado de sus muñecas y manos, que hasta un humano que estuviera a unos dos metros de distancia, podría notarlas.

—Kagami… —musitó Aomine con la más pura impresión y los ojos muy abiertos.

El aludido movió las orejas cuando escuchó su nombre, pero no dijo nada por ahora y luego sus manos desaparecieron para formar dos llamas y se las miró.

Ante esa indiscreción, Midorima, quién apenas se recuperó de la impresión, hizo ademán de saltar sobre el círculo de fuego, siendo detenido por una ola de agua que surgió de algún punto, siguiendo la forma curveada de un arco en la cima, impactó contra el cuerpo del vampiro con tal fuerza, que lo mandó al suelo, advirtiendo a Murasakibara también, que estuvo a punto de imitar el ejemplo del peliverde.

Y Himuro se situó al lado del pelirrojo, teniendo alzada la diestra mientras los dedos de esta estaban aguados y cristalinos, como el _agua_.

Sí, Kagami había despertado.

Pero no era el único que tenía poderes ocultos.

* * *

 _Hace muchísimo tiempo, quizá ocho siglos atrás o hasta más, nadie lo sabía con exactitud, la Unión Milagrosa no existía en La Noche, es más, no había autoridad absoluta en ese mundo, porque cada líder de clanes o manadas, eran los que mantenían el orden en sus hogares y cuando algo más salía de control, entre todos los ciudadanos impartían justicia._

 _Era algo mutuo, no había jerarquías ni nada por el estilo, pese a que solo en algunos vampiros era que los dones existían, casi del mismo modo que los licántropos. Y además, ¿qué clase de poder o control podían pelear entre sí? Una guerra parecía tan ridículo, siendo que La Montaña Carmesí y Las Colinas del Fin jamás dieron fallos y el alimento para todos existía y todos los habitantes de ese mundo siempre se la vivían pasando el tiempo en exploraciones y conociendo otros lugares, visitándolos sin ningún malicioso fin, porque para ese entonces, El Hada ya había abierto más de un portal, aunque no muchos todavía, dado que su poder estaba despertando en ese primer siglo y porque para eso necesitaba que los dos astros de su cielo estuvieran de color_ azul _, lo que significaba que el mundo humano no había sido descubierto para esas dos razas y tampoco había prisa para ello._

 _Aun así, de forma curiosa, existían familias entre licántropos y vampiros que sobresalían, esos eran los de apellido: Akashi, Midorima, Kuroko, Aomine, Murasakibara, Haizaki y Kise. Se decía que esas familias habían sido bendecidas por las diosas estrella y luna. Porque ahí en su mundo, eran una estrella y una luna llena lo que iluminaba sus días y noches; ambas siempre velaban por sus habitantes y parecían conformes con el mundo que les veneraba de cierta forma y que se las arreglaba para vivir en_ paz _, aunque como en todo mundo y/o dimensión, siempre habían problemas, los normales, pero que entre todos ellos, habían logrado mantener todo bien, guiándose y siguiendo los consejos que El Hada daba. La verdad era que muchos la querían, la adoraban, pese a que nació en un clan de vampiros no muy reconocido por ese apellido tan_ inusual _, era alguien con verdadero talento y muchos no tardaron en admirarla._

 _Pero ella no era la única que había nacido con talento._

 _Sí, Alexandra tenía una hermana, una melliza llamada Shiro.  
Ambas chicas eran una gloria con dones que jamás se habían presenciado entre la especie de los vampiros, tanto así, que incluso muchos o más bien todos, decían que la _Diosa Estrella _había reencarnado en las dos hermanas para hacerles ver su voluntad y nadie parecía dudar de Alexandra y Shiro en ningún momento._

 _Ellas hipnotizaban con su belleza a todos, con esa cabellera rubia como el oro más puro, con su figura esbelta y esa personalidad tan bondadosa, alegre y tolerante. Aunque una era extrovertida y la otra era introvertida, ambas se entendían y poseían la fuerza de un león y del mismo modo que todos, fueron atrapadas por el amor, cuando se enamoraron de otros dos vampiros también, lastimosamente por azares del destino, uno desapareció sin dejar rastro en ese gran mundo, destrozando el corazón de Shiro, que llevaba la semilla de su amor en su vientre._

 _Alex sí bien no corrió la misma suerte de amar y perderlo todo, del mismo modo su corazón fue roto, porque el vampiro que ella amaba no le correspondía, al contrario, ese vampiro estaba enamorado de su hermana._

 _Masaomi Akashi era un vampiro muy codiciado por muchas vampiresas, incluso hasta por los de su mismo sexo y hasta mujeres lobo. Todos notaban la belleza e inteligencia que ese hombre poseía; era glorioso y esa era una de las cosas por las que Alex se había enamorado de él, como muchas otras que de igual forma fueron rechazadas._

 _Sin embargo, había sido una sola mujer vampiro que jamás lo amó y esa era Shiro, quién todavía conservaba la esperanza de que el vampiro que amaba regresara y conociera a su pequeña hija llamada Tatsuya, aunque hacía treinta años desde que lo vio; al menos veía el reflejo de los ojos de su amado y desaparecido vampiro en los orbes de su hija, que tenía el cabello negro y las pupilas grises y que conforme pasó el tiempo, un don se hizo presente en ella también._

 _Empero la verdad, era que a Akashi nunca le importó eso, él no se rindió en su decisión de enamorar a Shiro, de hacer que le correspondiera, ya no solo por orgullo, porque él también la amaba. La amaba demasiado, rayando a la locura y no importaba cuantos amables rechazos le hiciera Shiro, persistía siempre, sin descanso hasta que llegó al grado de acosarla._

 _Muchos pensaron que por ser un vampiro de uno de los clanes bendecidos, la vampira de ojos rojos no haría nada, para que negar que eran muchos los que le temían al vampiro, no obstante, Shiro perdió toda amabilidad en sus rechazos, cuando estuvo cansada de la misma historia de siempre y cuando el cuerpo del vampiro que amaba fue encontrado arrastrado por la corriente de una cascada y estaba muerto; desmembrado. Con un golpe emocional así y los atosigamientos de Masaomi, la vampira no pudo más y se reveló contra este de un modo nada diplomático, para tres noches más tarde, huir de su casa con su hija Tatsuya, dejando una carta a Alexandra._

 _No solo el corazón de Masaomi Akashi estaba roto y herido, no, también su orgullo y este era mucho más peligroso que cualquier cosa. Por ende, cegado por la ira del rechazo, decidió también dañar el orgullo de Shiro; quería hacerle notar que una mujer lobo era mucho más mujer que ella, siendo vampiro y por eso, haciendo algo completamente nuevo para el mundo, Masaomi raptó a una mujer lobo y no la enamoró, para nada._

 _La violó mientras la tuvo secuestrada en la cueva que estaba detrás de La Cascada de la Vida. La violó tantas veces sin importar que esta se transformara en licántropo, ni cuanto peleara o quisiera aullar, porque Masaomi usó su don mental-emocional para mantenerla sumisa y lograr_ procrear _con ella. Hasta que pasaron los meses en los que la mujer lobo de identidad desconocida, se embarazó, permaneciendo escondida en esa cueva y con un trauma mental demasiado grande como para querer escapar en las veces que Masaomi dejaba el escondite para regresar a su casa._

 _Y fue en una de esas veces en las que el vampiro volvía a su tierra, donde ya cegado por muchos sentimientos y emociones nada agradables—dado que Shiro seguía sin aparecer ni nada—, empezó a correr comentarios cizañeros entre todos, por los muchos asesinatos que se estaban llevando a cabo entre ambas razas, de origen desconocido y como él tenía un poder de liderazgo muy grande, además de que nadie más quería ver morir a sus familiares, no hubo muchos que pudieran oponerse a su nueva creencia: que La Noche necesitaba líderes capaces._

 _Así dio inicio la Unión Milagrosa, que incluyó solo a seis miembros de los siete clanes poderosos; mitad de una especie y la otra, para tener equilibrio y buena disposición. Y la verdad, eso jamás pintó ser mala idea, pese a que la mente de Masaomi estaba corrompida y era un vampiro_ demasiado _estricto con todo._

 _Los asesinatos estuvieron controlados y "las padillas" también, porque no todos podían ganarse territorios donde pudieran vivir._

 _Luego de más de sesenta años con aquella mujer lobo, misma que anteriormente, en el primer embarazo dio a luz a cuatro niños de los cuales todos nacieron muertos y Masaomi creyó que la reproducción entre ambas especies no podía darse, debido a la diferencia de ambas. Esa creencia estaba equivocada, dado que todo eso fue originado por la depresión de la mujer, que seguía apartada de su familia y hogar y que su voluntad ahora estaba quebrada._

 _Aún con todo eso, Masaomi continuó en todos esos años con ella, hasta que al final, la mujer lycan se embarazó por segunda vez, y una tercera y una más…, y después de tantas décadas dio a luz a un pequeño bebé de cabello rojo claro, que lejos de parecerse a ambos, sacó todas las características vampíricas, aunque sus facciones eran similares a las de su madre. Misma que solo estuvo con él hasta los once años, porque su depresión la terminó matando, ya que Masaomi mantuvo la existencia de ambos en secreto, porque la existencia de su hijo era un tabú, el primero en nacer así y no quería arriesgarse a que lo conocieran, pues no sabía que cambios presentaría al ser hijo de lycan y vampiro._

 _No quería correr ningún riesgo y tampoco perder su poder como miembro en la Unión Milagrosa por algo como esto y aunque su hijo a quién nombró Seijuro no mostrara ser diferente a ningún vampiro aún con haber tenido una madre licántropo, lo mantuvo doblegado y amaestrado para que continuara ahí encerrado. Como si fuera una mascota, en lugar de su hijo._

 _Hasta que hubieron pasado los ochenta años, cuando Shiro regresó de algún lugar donde tuvo que irse para librarse del amor enfermizo de Masaomi y poder superar la muerte de su amado vampiro, al lado de su ahora hermosa hija Tatsuya, que tendría alrededor de ciento un años, —de un aspecto eterno de diecisiete años—, con una habilidad para la magia que entre ambas y Alex, decidieron mantener en secreto, solo dando a conocer el don que heredó de su madre, que era el control del elemento agua._

 _Masaomi pareció sorprendido, no obstante logró hacerse el indiferente, haciendo planes para lograr que la vampira lo amara, porque lo conseguiría sin importar qué y la actitud cuidadosa de Shiro no ayudaba en nada, pero como para ellos y los licántropos el tiempo pasaba de manera diferente, era una persona paciente._

 _Así que dejó pasar otros noventa años más._

 _Y entonces, justo cuando quiso acercarse a Shiro nuevamente, ella ya estaba enamorada de otra persona y amaba a aquel individuo incluso todavía más que a su antiguo amor. Era lo que podía llamarse, su anhelada_ alma gemela _._

 _Kai Kagami._

 _Un licántropo de solo un siglo de vida, demasiado joven, aunque en el aspecto físico, los dos parecían de la misma edad de veinte años. Y él era un chico de cabello rojo oscuro y la tez bronceada, de una personalidad bastante coqueta, porque tenía fama de ser un mujeriego y a la vez bravucón, pero sentó cabeza cuando se enamoró de la vampiresa y pese a ser de diferentes especies, su amor creció imparable, como el fuego de un romance eterno. Y sin importar que no todos a su alrededor lo sabían, dado que había mucho desconcierto ante la idea de que un vampiro o licántropo se enamoraran y procrearan, porque sus diferencias eran_ demasiadas _, habían personas que sí sabían de esa relación y la apoyaban, entre ellas estaba Alex y un par de amigos más cercanos a la pareja._

 _Era obvio que Masaomi no lo sabía y seguía sin comprender el hecho de que siguiera existiendo mujer alguna que lo rechazara, si incluso Alex seguía enamorada de él. Mismo motivo, por el que el vampiro podía manipularla a su antojo, haciéndole creer que empezaba a amarla, porque necesitaba tenerla a su lado, ya que no tuvo otra salida más que decirle a ella que tuvo un hijo con una mujer lobo e increíblemente, Alex no reaccionó mal y es que tuvo que ver también el hecho de que le mintió; dijo que la madre murió al dar a luz. Aunque así también aprovechaba para poder acercarse a Shiro._

 _Por esa misma relación en que estuvo metido Masaomi y que conocía Alex, es que esta última no le advirtió nada a su hermana y tampoco tuvo la sospecha de que cuando se le salió un comentario insinuador de la relación que su hermana mantenía con un licántropo, el vampiro estallara interiormente y luego el caos empezara a cocerse en algún punto._

 _Y por supuesto que Masaomi no iba a dejar que la mujer que amaba estuviera con otro y mucho menos con un licántropo. Tenía que elaborar un plan maestro._

 _Sin embargo, pasaron cincuenta años más en los que estuvo fingiendo como sí no pasara nada, dado que era muy calculador y el plan que hace tiempo empezó a crear, faltaba poco para llevarse a cabo._

 _Entonces, fue cuando algo en Akashi empezó a cambiar. Y eso que Alex siempre iba a verlo y cuidarle, así como también a revisar su estado de salud con su magia._

 _Todo empezó de forma lenta, al principio Masaomi no se dio cuenta y creía que se debía al encierro en que continuaba manteniendo a su hijo, por el que quizá este estuviera sufriendo esos ataques de ansiedad e incluso frialdad._

 _Alex le advirtió que debería tomarse las cosas más en serio, porque ella sí podía darse cuenta de que lo que tenía Seijuro no era nada bueno, de que tal vez lo que tendría como consecuencia al ser hijo de un vampiro y lycan, empezaría a mostrarse._

 _Era extraño, pero Alex juraba que a veces parecían vivir_ dos _personas en el interior de Seijuro, ya que los cambios de humor de este cada vez eran más continuos y duraderos, razón por la cual, Masaomi decidió no sacar nunca a su hijo, a menos que este de verdad estuviera curado._

 _Como Alexandra continuó enamorada de Masaomi hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para_ curar _a Seijuro y luego de treinta años más, logró lo que quería y entonces, fue cuando Masaomi decidió sacarlo a conocer el mundo, alegando que la madre del pelirrojo murió y que era de una aldea lejana y por eso hasta hoy traía a su hijo. Claro, tuvo que mentir en la verdadera edad del chico y por tratarse de Masaomi Akashi, todos le creyeron. Tenía habilidad para hacer que todos confiaran en él._

 _Así pasaron otras cuatro décadas más, en los que Seijuro parecía normal y no hacía solo dos años, había conocido a otro vampiro de solo tres años de edad, de cabello celeste, llamado Kuroko Tetsuya, hijo de uno de los miembros de la Unión, formando un_ vínculo _increíble, que pese a que fueran dos chicos, no resultaba algo extraño en La Noche y ambos jóvenes eran felices así, con una relación de amigos que más adelante se tornó romántica._

 _Hasta que pasaron siete años más y Seijuro empezó a sufrir otra vez los ataques que hacía ver como si hubiese dos personas en su interior, así que Masaomi le reclamó que no hizo bien su trabajo a la vampira y Alex le contó, que como última opción quedaba hacer un hechizo para sacar una de las personalidades de su hijo; para eso necesita un lugar especial y privado._

 _Pasaron tres años y en la Prado del Sacrificio, el ritual para separar las personalidades de Seijuro Akashi, se llevó a cabo._

 _Tanto Masaomi y Alex se quedaron impresionados cuando vieron como del cuerpo del vampiro pelirrojo, su alma se dividió al dejar su forma física y mirarlos, era como estar contemplando de forma estereotipada de ambas espcies; la naturaleza egoísta, fría, hermosa y calculadora de un vampiro, así como la naturaleza salvaje, imponente, atractiva y temperamental de un licántropo._

 _Y una lucha entre ambos espíritus se llevó a cabo, para ver quién lograba ganarse la parte física del cuerpo del vampiro Seijuro. Pero Masaomi fue quien decidió y aunque Alexandra le dijo que él no debía elegir por su hijo, al final, chantajeándola con su amor, logró que la vampira atrapara el alma_ emotiva — _que un lycan podía tener en su estado más puro— y así encerrarla en un campo de magia, dejando el paso al alma fría y despiadada que un vampiro corrompido podía llegar a poseer, porque era justo lo que Masaomi quería que fuera su hijo, para así dejar su legado en las manos de este._

 _Y Alexandra se encargó de llevar al ahora nuevo y "verdadero" Seijuro Akashi, mientras que el padre de este llevó aquel diamante donde la otra mitad de su hijo estaba atrapada y dormida para siempre, para encerrarla en la cueva de La Montaña Carmesí, y así nadie supiera de esto. Tuvo que engañar a la vampira rubia, diciéndole que destruyó aquella otra personalidad._

 _Con todos esos hechos que pasaron, Masaomi empezó a hacer insinuaciones directas de que las relaciones entre licántropos y vampiros era algo imposible, que nunca debería pasar. Y como muchos estaban cegados con su belleza y brillo, así como los ideales que trajeron mucha paz y beneficio al mundo de La Noche, no dudaron que lo que decía el vampiro fuera razonable, después de todo, procreando con la misma raza, era así como se mantendría el equilibrio._

 _Masaomi Akashi era como un diamante, deslumbrante y atraía a todos, sin embargo, lo que nadie veía, era que como todo diamante, tenía lados y puntas muy afilados que herían cuando estaban_ demasiado _cerca._

 _Y entonces, empezó la persecución para Kai y Shiro._

 _Todo eso suscitó una tremenda pelea entre Masaomi y Alex._

— _¡Eres un vil hipócrita, Masaomi! —había dicho la vampiresa— ¡¿Cómo puedes estar diciendo tales cosas cuando tú eres quién procreó un hijo con una mujer lobo?! ¡¿Y ahora te atreves a querer darle caza a mi hermana?!_

 _El vampiro la contempló como si estuviera loca._

— _Yo mismo me he dado cuenta de mi error, Alex, ¿qué no recuerdas las consecuencias que tuvo Seijuro al ser hijo de dos razas distintas? —inquirió Masaomi de forma firme y solemne— ¿Quieres que lo mismo le pase a Shiro?_

— _Te equivocas, Masaomi —bufó Alex—. Ya que al momento de estar haciendo el ritual, ahí mismo pude notar que a Seijuro le pasó lo que pasó, porque no fue engendrado con amor._

— _El amor es una simple tontería;_ ser amado, es ser destruido _, Alex —reafirmó Masaomi con su voz grave._

— _No somos bestias que solo tenemos sexo con el único fin de reproducirnos para que nuestra especie no se extinga —replicó Alex._

— _Aun así, esa no es razón para que nuestras especies se mezclen así —Masaomi se mostró muy determinado en su decisión—. Incluso aunque se trate de Shiro, no permitiré que se cree otra abominación y si de verdad me amaras, apoyarías mi orden._

 _Y por primera vez, la vampira rubia lo miró con rabia y chistó._

— _Ya basta, ¿no crees? Que yo esté enamorada de ti, no significa que piense lo mismo que tú —advirtió Alex con una mirada feroz—. He aguantado muchas cosas de ti, Masaomi, pero no toleraré que quieras dañar a mi hermana, ¡eso jamás! No importa si tengo que matarte para evitarlo —su expresión y mirada fueron tan intensas, que esa fue la primera persona que instaló miedo en el vampiro—, porque yo sé muchas cosas de ti._

 _Masaomi frunció el ceño y la miró con prepotencia._

— _¿Es así como dices amarme? Alexandra, ahora mismo queda comprobado lo que te digo del amor._

— _No confundas las cosas, Masaomi, ¡yo no dejaré que nadie lastime a mi hermana, ni siquiera tú!_

 _A partir de ese momento, fue cuando comenzaron cinco décadas de luchas para intentar atrapar a Kai y Shiro, afortunamente les era imposible, porque Alex siempre les ayudó a escapar en todo momento. Y eso empezó a generar demasiada polémica. Fue entonces, cuando Masaomi aprovechó el momento y comenzó a meter cizaña en el mundo contra Alexandra._

 _En esos cincuenta años, el progreso para crear enemigos contra la vampira rubia, no fue mucho, aun sabiéndose que era ella quien cubría a Shiro de ser atrapada, muchos seguían admirándola y apoyándola, porque tenían la creencia de que la Diosa Estrella estaba reencarnada en ella y su hermana. Y no solo por eso, sino porque en esos cincuenta años, Las Colinas del Fin y La Montaña Carmesí, se secaron y el caos empezó para muchos al no tener alimento y fue la misma Alex quién les dio una salida: alimentarse de los humanos e ir por ellos a través de un portal._

 _Con todo eso, ¿cómo alguien podría creer que ella era una mala persona?  
Pero no solo era eso, incluso los astros en el cielo se deformaron; la luna llena se volvió creciente y jamás volvió a teñirse de azul a la vez que la estrella dejó atrás su forma puntiaguda y pasó a deformarse, engordando de cierta forma, pareciendo más bien una luna "llena" y solo ella era la que se volvía azul en muy pocas veces._

 _Y eso solo significaba que el cielo de La Noche había perdido su equilibrio, cosa que desgraciadamente, sí ayudó a secundar la teoría de Masaomi ante la relación de Shiro y Kai._

 _Masaomi llegó al límite, cuando se confirmó que ni Shiro ni Kai estaban en La Noche, que habían desaparecido y la misma Alexandra le confirmó que los envió lejos, a otro mundo. Y no solo eso, esta le había amenazado con revelar a toda La Noche lo que hizo hace más de un siglo con una mujer lobo y el verdadero origen de Akashi, además de que ella misma descubrió el verdadero motivo del porque Las Colinas de La Vida y La Montaña Carmesí se secaron: era porque la otra mitad de Seijuro se robó su vitalidad para no desaparecer y no solo eso, los astros del cielo se deformaron así, porque ellos tampoco querían que ese otro espíritu pereciera y se esfumara, así que le brindaban su energía. Y eso significaba mucho._

 _Sabiendo eso, Alexandra estaba decidida a romper con la farsa de Masaomi y para ese entonces, ella había empezado a dejar de amarlo._

 _Mas sus buenas intenciones no se llevaron a cabo, Seijuro fue enviado por su padre a usar su don que heredó de este con todos los seguidores de Alex; hipnotizándolos para así hacerles creer que todos ellos estuvieron encerrados en otra dimensión, siendo objeto de experimentos, entre muchas otras cosas._

 _Y todos ellos mostraron tal horror y tal odio, así como todo lo que decían era tan lógico, que poco a poco, la confianza que tenían en Alex, se deterioró por completo y toda la Unión Milagrosa se puso en marcha y luego de atraparla tras otras tres décadas, ella fue condenada a la misma dimensión que encontró con un portal: La Nada._

 _Y no porque ella misma lo hubiese abierto, sino porque luego de todas las deformidades que sufrieron los astros, otro clan fue bendecido por la magia; el de los Midorima._

 _Mientras todo eso sucedió, en esos treinta años, Shiro y Kai habían logrado procrear, pese a que una mujer vampiro solo podía embarazarse una vez, ¿tal vez se debía a que estaba con un licántropo y para ellos la fertilidad era diferente que un vampiro? No se sabía y quizá jamás se podría saber, pero fue así, como la segunda hija de Shiro y la primera para Kai, nació._

 _Y la nombraron, Taiga Kagami._

 _El periodo de gestación fue el mismo que el de un vampiro, dado que su madre era una y estaba en el vientre de esta, aunque cuando la pequeña niña de cabello rojo nació, su crecimiento fue demasiado,_ demasiado _lento. Se mantuvo como un bebé de un año durante casi veinte años, para luego seguir avanzando de edad, cada veinte años humanos, equivalían a uno para la nueva hija del lycan y la mujer vampiro. Mas para Kai y Shiro, no había problema, ellos eran felices dentro de ese mundo que su hermana Alex creo para que vivieran su amor sin problemas._

 _Hasta que Tatsuya, la primera hija de Shiro, llegó a informarles del destino que su tía Alex había sufrido, porque la vampira pelinegra era la única que podía usar magia también, a parte de su don y por ello fue capaz de encontrar un portal para ir a ver a su madre. Así conoció a Taiga, su media hermana, aunque no convivieron mucho, por el caos que se generó en La Noche, Tatsuya debía ser más precavida y era mejor que sí ella era atrapada, no sintieran el olor de su nueva hermana o todo sería mucho peor._

 _El alivio para Shiro y Kai, así como Tatsuya también, llegó cuando luego de cincuenta años más, Alex apareció y contó que había podido escapar de La Nada tras mucho esfuerzo y magia que utilizar; tenía un aspecto demasiado acabado, porque ya no parecía la vampira poderosa que aparentaba veinticinco años, dado el lugar tan horrendo en el que estuvo, pero seguía siendo muy fuerte. Les contó, que iría a iniciar una nueva vida al mundo humano, ahí, para estar lejos de la Unión Milagrosa. No les hizo la invitación de ir a su hermana, cuñado ni sobrina, porque podrían ser descubiertos y eso era lo que menos quería Alex, misma razón por la que solo se apareció delante de Shiro y nadie más y esta misma fue la que se los comunicó a Tatsuya y Kai._

 _Todo había pasado tan rápido y apenas habían podido hablarse, que no hubo tiempo para que Alex conociera a Taiga._

 _Cincuenta años más pasaron—donde Taiga al llegar a la edad física de tres años, su crecimiento se detuvo— y sí bien Tatsuya siempre era cuidadosa las pocas veces en que iba a visitar a su madre, luego de veinte años más y sin que Taiga se enterara realmente, era imposible que siguiera pasando desapercibida y huyendo de la Unión Milagrosa ahora que había alguien ahí que tuviera casi el mismo potencial de magia que Alex._

 _Por lo que no pasó mucho, para que Masaomi y los demás, encontraran el_ mundo _donde estuvieron protegidos y viviendo hace mucho tiempo, más de un siglo para ser exactos y ya no había más escapatoria, por lo que entre Shiro y Kai, decidieron que la prioridad era impedir que se enteraran de la existencia de su hija, Taiga, así que la encomendaron con Tatsuya, enviándola al mundo humano en busca de Alex, luego de que la vampira de cabello negro usara parte de esa magia heredada para borrarle los recuerdos a su pequeña hermana, que no la conocía realmente._

 _Y cuando Kai y Shiro al fin fueron capturados y condenados, la Ley de Oro empezó a ser oficial y posteriormente todos los miembros de la Unión Milagrosa se retiraron, cediéndole el lugar a sus hijos cien años después, tan pronto estos estuvieron cumpliendo su primero siglo de vida._

 _Empero, todos esos anteriores miembros murieron cuando decidieron ir a investigar a Las Colinas del Fin y La Montaña Carmesí, exceptuando a Masaomi, aunque este murió de todas formas por causas desconocidas para todos. Sin embargo, la única verdad, fue que su propio hijo, Seijuro Akashi, lo asesinó y que todas las muertes que ocurrieron en Las Colinas del Fin, fueron causadas por su_ otro yo _para abastecerse de energía y seguir sobreviviendo._

 _Y es que pese a que la parte que tenía en control el cuerpo físico supiera de su otra mitad, no podía destruirla, aun sabiendo donde estaba, porque sí lo hacía, sí bien parecía que tendría más control en La Noche así, no era verdad, ya que todo regresaría a la normalidad y no podía ser así, menos cuando sabía que El Hada estaba viva en algún lugar y tenía presente la sospecha de que existía un ser casi similar a él, procreado por un vampiro y un lycan._

* * *

Momoi jadeó cuando todos esos recuerdos desaparecieron de su mente y miró con ojos abiertos como platos a la sombra de esa otra parte de Akashi Seijuro, muda, sin saber que decir.

Se notaba la diferencia abismal entre este y el _otro_ Akashi.

—…Tetsu-kun… tenía razón al decir que algo te había pasado —masculló Momoi en un hilo de voz—. Pero jamás pensé, ni el imagina que es… todo esto.

La silueta espiritual de Akashi le sonrió amable y cortes.

—Kuroko nunca se queda con la intriga, ¿verdad? —esta vez, no habló mediante la mente— Y es por eso que llevo tanto tiempo queriendo verlo de nuevo —los sentimientos que llenaron su voz al decir esa oración fueron tan trasparentes para la pelirrosa, que sonrió conmovida.

Y sí en este momento le dieran a elegir a Momoi a uno de los dos Akashi, sin duda alguna elegiría a este, aunque solo fuese una simple _sombra_.

* * *

Aquellos recuerdos que olvidó de sus anteriores doscientos años de existencia, llegaron a su mente como el impacto de una bola de grúa contra una pared de cemento, rompiendo el cascaron que contenía el hechizo que Alex le hizo hace aproximadamente ochenta años.

El rostro de su madre había sido el primero en aparecer, porque fue lo que vio cuando nació, dado que su consciencia pese a ser un bebé era bastante avanzada y luego el rostro de su padre y de aquella chica de cabellos negros y largos que en alguna ocasión la vio de lejos.

Tatsuya, sin ninguna duda. Porque ella siempre estuvo a su lado en todo el tiempo que vivió como una chica al estar en el mundo humano y la sustentó ante la pérdida de memoria que sufrió cuando niña; tanto era lo que recordó de su vida pasada, que sentía como si él fuera dos personas en una, era una sensación completamente extraña, se sentía dividido de cierta forma. Y aunque tenía todo claro en su mente y que por fin ese hueco que tenía en su ser fue tapado, todas esas dudas ya estaban respondidas—o al menos en su mayoría, pues seguía ignorando el verdadero motivo del porque sus padres la dejaron con Tatsuya—, pero procesar todo eso, incluso para Kagami, estaba siendo algo confuso y agotador.

No solo era eso, sino aunque acababa de romper aquel cascarón humano, su cuerpo estaba muy diferente y veía todo con mayor nitidez y su oído era tan fino, que a lo lejos podía escuchar algunas voces de los habitantes. Todo su cuerpo irradiaba fortaleza, porque la habilidad de su verdadero cuerpo, al fin quedó revelada y ahora ya no tenía la misma vulnerabilidad que un humano.

Se sintió completamente sorprendido cuando aquellas llamas nacieron de su cuerpo, justo cuando acabó de despertar y escuchó que la vida de _su_ Aomine empezaba a correr riesgos. Fue hasta ese momento, que recordó lo que cuando era humano ignoró por su debilidad contra el veneno.

 _Kise_ , pensó y sus ojos vieron de reojo al rubio, solo por unos segundos, mismo que lo veía con verdadero asombro.

Por supuesto que con todo lo que dijo Akashi hace varios minutos, tenía muchas cosas aclaradas y ahora entendía porque el vampiro le preguntó por el peliazul, pero no era el momento para centrarse en eso.

Kagami jadeó y sintió un peso extraño en su cuerpo. De no ser por los fuertes brazos del vampiro pelinegro que le sostuvieron, hubiese caído.

— ¿Qué tiene ahora? —preguntó Aomine con un tono completamente preocupado e hizo ademan de acercarse.

—Taiga aún acaba de despertar, no te acerques todavía —dijo Himuro, logrando que el lycan moreno se detuviera y frunciera el ceño—. Tranquilo, Taiga, parece que todo esto absorbió muy rápido tu energía —le explicó con calma, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa.

Ahora mismo, no había lugar para las palabras, porque ante el desliz del pelirrojo, aquel aro de fuego que retenía a los otros de la Unión, se apagó y Midorima no dudó en utilizar magia de recreación contra Kise y Aomine, una donde asemejaba la energía de la plata y al ser ellos dos desterrados, era obvio que les afectaba completamente, de modo que fue imposible que no cayeran hincados.

— ¡Aomine! —en ese momento, Kagami reaccionó al escuchar el ligero quejido retenido del peliazul y sus ojos volaron hacía él. Quería ir con él, ayudarle, pero no podía controlar bien las acciones de su cuerpo, dado que hacía tanto tiempo que lo tuvo y sobre todo porque no era el cuerpo de mujer de hace tantos años, pues seguía siendo hombre.

—Estaré bien, solo encárgate de mantenerte vivo —siseó Aomine con el ceño fruncido, por el dolor que sentía en sus músculos con aquella magia que lo rodeaba el cuerpo y que tenía esos mismos efectos que la plata. Miró de refilón al rubio también y sintió impotencia.

Y Kuroko aunque quiso hacer algo, la hipnosis con la que Akashi lo tenía sometido, no le dejaba lugar para actuar.

—Con que así luce un híbrido —comentó Akashi con fingida sorpresa. Más que nada, sentía cierta inquietud por el hecho de que el otro pelirrojo pudiese usar el elemento del fuego. _Parece que tiene una habilidad similar a su madre, igual que Tatsuya_ , pensó, nada contento—. Supongo que al menos así, podrás entretenernos un poco más.

 _Maldición_ , pensó Kagami, enfrentando con la mirada al vampiro pelirrojo.

No fueron necesarias más palabras, porque Modorima se encargó de ahora empezar a usar sus dotes en la pelea contra Kise y Aomine, que hacían lo posible para defenderse dado que seguían con esa magia molesta de plata y eso impedía al segundo usar su transformación. Y también, Musakibara se unió a la lucha, porque en ningún momento perdió su forma licántropo; rugió y se lanzó contra el pelirrojo y el pelinegro.

Sin embargo, Himuro dejó sentado a Kagami y se interpuso al frente de este y entonces una gran capa de agua apareció, como un muro tremendo, donde el pelimorado chocó y quedó atrapado.

—No le harás daño a Taiga, no dejaré que le pongan una mano encima —advirtió Himuro con el rostro decidido, compartiendo una mirada con la feroz del pelimorado y en ese momento, el estremecimiento que le recorrió cuando hizo eso, lo confundió con la adrenalina del momento.

La mente de un vampiro nunca olvidaba nada, igualmente la de un licántropo, aunque dadas las circunstancias, los recuerdos de hace tantas décadas atrás, fueron ignorados fácilmente.

Por eso, aunque llegase a existir alguna chispa de reconocimiento por parte de esos dos, fue como si no existió.

Murasakibara le enseñó las fauces y se movió dentro del agua, como si estuviera nadando.

Entonces, Akashi decidió que era el momento de unirse al combate, ya que después de todo, sí podía pelear físicamente y seguir manteniendo en uso su don mental, aunque corría riesgos, pero él era absoluto, ¿no? Algo como eso, no lo detendría.

Así que sin lugar a dudas, corrió veloz e invisible hasta donde Kagami estaba sentado, tratando de recuperar las fuerzas lo más rápido posible al ver como sus amigos estaban siendo lastimados.

—Yo seré quién gane —anunció Akashi con una expresión bastante imponente y terrorífica, que era digna de un vampiro y atacó.

Mas cuando eso pasó, el ceño de Himuro se frunció aún más y entonces, congeló el agua y eso causó que Murasakibara dejara de moverse, para luego ir todavía más rápido hacía el pelirrojo que estaba cerca de él, se interpuso nuevamente entre el ataque de Akashi con una mirada feroz, para devolvérselo y el golpe de sus piernas al dar las patadas, fue atronador como un rayo.

— ¿Qué es lo que acaba de hacer ese vampiro con el agua? —la impresión que tuvo Midorima lo distrajo unos momentos, debido a que aquel pelinegro no solo usó ese elemento, sino magia.

Al notar esa distracción, Kise y Aomine compartieron una mirada. Entonces, Kise aprovechó para darle un puñetazo al peliverde, con su campo eléctrico que recorría su piel, mandándolo a cien metros de distancia por el impacto al momento en que un rugido resonó en el lugar, porque Aomine se transformó en el imponente licántropo que es.

Akashi dio un vistazo rápido a lo que sucedía, no pudiendo hacer más al estar enfrentándose contra Himuro en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así como también seguía usando su poder mental para evitar que Kuroko quedara libre, sintiendo como este ponía cada vez más fuerza para intentar liberarse. Pero se necesitaba más para hacerlo.

—Así que puedes usar magia —expresó Akashi, mirando con gesto grave al vampiro, mientras dio una voltereta en el aire y luego cayó agazapado y se lanzó contra el otro.

—Quizá… —respondió Himuro con el rostro inexpresivo con algunos rasgos de determinación, esquivando perfectamente el golpe que el otro vampiro planeaba darle.

—Heh… —Akashi sonrió de repente, dejando de pelear.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor de forma rápida, notando como el peliverde ahora mismo seguía luchando y Kise junto con Aomine habían logrado coordinarse para hacer movimientos tan rápidos y capaces, que dificultaban un poco a Midorima usar su magia y defender al mismo tiempo. Hace unos momentos pudo hacerlo, porque contó con el factor de distracción.

Sin embargo, estar en esa situación de desventaja no era propio de él y Seijuro lo supo, en cuanto los cabos volvieron a atarse y miró con un sentimiento homicida al vampiro pelinegro.

—Tú le has lanzado un hechizo —constó.

—Tengo mis trucos —Himuro sonrió de forma sombría unos segundos, tan cortamente, que más bien pareció la sombra de una sonrisa—. A él todavía le faltan muchas cosas que aprender, sigue siendo un _novato_.

—Shintaro, deja de jugar —ordenó Akashi de pronto, con la expresión tan seria y dura, que parecía una vil roca.

Midorima apretó los labios. Sentir en carne propia los ataques de Kise sí era un verdadero fastidio, pero aunque quisiera usar otra vez su magia, había algo que lo impedía, como si sus dotes de magia estuviesen enfrentándose con una barrera que no entendía de donde salía. Además, tampoco podía ponerse a meditar a fondo, o sino Aomine lo terminaría haciendo pedazos con esa maldita velocidad tan _inusual_. Y es que le sacaban ventaja al ser dos contra uno, además de que no se trataba de un simple vampiro o lycan, si no que eran iguales en poder los tres.

El sonido de sus pieles al chocar y las zarpas casi por rasgar llegaban a los oídos de todos.

Mas con la voz del vampiro pelirrojo, Shintaro no podía darse por vencido, de modo que haciéndose para atrás, se apoyó en el suelo con sus manos de un salto; se quitó los molestos lentes para ver las motas de colores donde se podría generar algún portal y así usaría la energía de ese lugar para crear otro hechizo.

—Me importa poco que puedas usar magia, todavía no le llegas a los talones a Alex —dijo Himuro de pronto con una voz sombría y su mirada brilló, pese a que solo se le veía un ojo ante la forma en que su cabello estaba acomodado. Intercambió una rápida mirada con su _hermano_ y entonces, con su dedo índice, apuntó ciertos puntos, de donde salpicó agua durante unos segundos.

—Esto no es algo que puedan impedir —sentenció Midorima y ahora esquivando los ataques del rubio y moreno, empezó a murmurar ciertas palabras. Solo durante unos segundos, porque entonces, una hilera de fuego creció desde la tierra y atrapó los colores de los portales, uniéndolos. _¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!_ Pensó.

—Alex me dijo que el fuego es devastador cuando ese es su objetivo —dijo Kagami, incorporándose.

—Tch —gruñó Midorima y frunció el ceño, notando como luego de que el fuego se ciñera a cada parte de luz que había en un diámetro de quince metros, de estos círculos empezaron a salir pequeños brazos delgados de fuego para unirse entre todos, formando una figura que vista desde arriba, era un triángulo pese a que no solo eran tres portales. De no ser porque el licántropo peliazul le dio semejante patada en la espalda, desviando su atención, hubiese comprendido lo que ese símbolo significaba.

—No importa lo que hagan —pronunció Akashi, viendo de nueva cuenta la situación del peliverde y del pelimorado atrapado en el interior de esa roca de hielo. Sin embargo, aún con todo eso, sonrió—. Yo también tengo mis trucos.

Y una ola de hipnosis apareció y cubrió la mente de todos de golpe. O en su mayoría, porque Himuro reaccionó a tiempo y usó aquella magia con la que nació para crear una barrera, y se movió para volver a enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo al vampiro pelirrojo. Sin embargo, como no hacía mucho él también acababa de despertar, su magia no funcionaba como antes, por lo que al hacer su hechizo de protección, la roca de hielo se descongeló y Murasakibara quedó libre y no pudo impedir su ataque. No solo porque se estaba enfrentando a Akashi, sino porque Midorima también se unió, debido a que cuando esa hipnosis se desató, Kise y Aomine quedaron vulnerables, y ahora mismo estaban tirados en el suelo, con la misma sensación de la plata en sus cuerpos.

Kuroko apretó los labios con fuerza y aunque tenía los ojos abiertos, no podía ver nada, pero sí escuchar. Y en su mente sintió como el poder de hipnosis de Akashi se expandió; algo que para él no era posible, ¿qué no acaso solo podía usar su poder en una persona nada más? ¿Era mentira eso de que no podía usar su don en más de una persona a la vez? ¿Por qué lo mantuvo en secreto? ¡¿Qué más cosas estaba ocultando Akashi?!

Sentía la impotencia quemar sus venas de forma humillante y dolorosa; no quería que sus amigos murieran ahora, pero no había forma de poder liberarse del don de Seijuro, más si estaba desatado de esta forma.

—No se equivoquen —habló nuevamente Akashi—. Mis palabras son absolutas y sí digo que ustedes morirán, es porque así será.

Himuro había logrado zafarse del ataque de Murasakibara para situarse al lado de Kagami, espalda contra espalda, teniendo ambos los sentidos muy alertas; el pelirrojo quería ir y ayudar a Aomine, no obstante ahora estaba siendo acorralado por esos dos vampiros y el lycan. No podía permitirse el morir aquí, tenía que salvar al moreno y a su hermano, incluso quería hacer eso con aquellos otros dos chicos, que no los conocía muy bien, pero sabía lo merecían.

Ante la amenaza de muerte de ahora, Himuro movió sus labios sin soltar sonido alguno y luego alzó su mirada para enfrentar a los tres miembros de la Unión Milagrosa.

—Te estás equivocando tú, Akashi-kun —mencionó con cierto desdén y entonces, alzó la diestra al cielo y añadió: — ¡Yo las invoco aquí y ahora, por el nombre de Himuro Tatsuya!

Hubo un estallido de magia en la mano del pelinegro, tan rápido, que incluso aunque Midorima y Murasakibara se lanzaron al ataque, del triángulo que seguía formado por el fuego del pelirrojo, se escuchó un sonido atronador y en menos de un segundo, la luz estalló.

Algo salió de ella y entonces, la tierra se partió en muchas parte y una ola de viento atrapó al lycan pelimorado, formando un remolino a su alrededor para que este no pudiera moverse y cuando Midorima quiso hacer algo, otra magia diferente, una muy superior a la suya, llegó a su mente y golpeó sus conocimientos, aturdiéndolos, ocasionando que el poder que retenía a Kise y Aomine, desapareciera, dejándolos libres.

—Tal parece que creerte superior, es algo que has heredado de tu padre, Seijuro —la voz de Alex resonó y cuando la luz de ese portal empezó a disminuir, su figura deslumbrante quedó a la vista.

Pero ella no era la única que estaba a su lado. Y la tierra se elevaba en pequeñas partes, mientras el viento recorrió con más violencia el lugar, mientras otra vampira rubia salía poco a poco, dejando atrás el portal en un andar glorioso, pese a su aspecto andrajoso que la prisión en La Nada le dejó.

—M-mamá… —susurró Kagami, cuando sus ojos rojos se encontraron con los otros rubíes de la vampiresa.

Shiro miró desde a Himuro unos momentos para luego posarse en la figura masculina que ahora era su hija, o mejor dicho, hijo. Y tenía todo el físico de su padre, de Kai, sin lugar a dudas.

Quiso decir algo, pero las llamas que fueron parte de los ingredientes para abrir ese portal, se apagaron y el pelirrojo se desplomó en el suelo.

— ¡Taiga! —exclamó Himuro, regresando su atención al chico y lo sostuvo. No le sorprendía, después de todo usar esas llamas durante tanto tiempo, luego de que ese poder estuviese dormido muchos años, era agotador para el pelirrojo.

—Ustedes… —siseó Akashi con los ojos brillando en ira— No crean que les temo —sonrió con seguridad—. Mi deber es matar al híbrido y eso haré, incluso antes de que ustedes se den cuenta.

El pelirrojo se movió tan veloz y fiero como un rayo, sin temor incluso cuando Himuro se incorporó para hacerle frente, pero entonces, no pudo moverse y la patada que Akashi le dio en el cuello, lo mandó a varios metros lejos.

—Los colores de mis ojos no son de adorno —señaló Akashi en un gesto altanero—. Yo soy el único _emperador_ de La Noche y no permitiré que mis enemigos me vean desde arriba.

Alex maldijo interiormente. Incluso había sacado eso de Masomi y aunque quisiera ayudar ahora, no podía, porque como las llamas que encendió Kagami para ayudar a la invocación donde ella y Shiro fueron llamadas, ya no estaban y para que ese portal siguiera en pie, necesita quedarse ahí para con su magia continuar alimentándolo. Si dejaba que desapareciera, sería mucho más difícil o mejor dicho tardado, llegar al Lago Espejo o crear otro que los llevara al mundo humano y ahora mismo el tiempo no era un factor de ventaja.

Shiro no dudó en interponerse en el camino del vampiro pelirrojo, pero cuando quiso hacer uso de su poder, su mente también quedó atrapada.

—Es una verdadera lástima —dijo Akashi. No estaba teniendo la ayuda de nadie de sus compañeros, que seguían inmovilizados por diferentes razones, y aun así seguía controlando todo, gracias a su don.

Pero cuando regresó su atención a Kagami, Himuro y Aomine estaban ahí, sosteniéndolo, y ahora Kuroko y Kise estaban delante suyo, para impedirle el paso.

Eso lo hizo impresionarse unos momentos, _¿cómo es qué esto pasó?_ , pensó, tratando de mantenerse frío.

—Aunque tengas más de setecientos años cumplidos, tú sigues siendo un mocoso, Seijuro —espetó Alex con fuerza, haciendo sonar su voz como la de una reina con tanta firmeza—. Serás un chico muy dotado, pero nada supera a la magia, no cuando los astros del cielo te apoyan.

Como secundando esas palabras, las dos lunas, o mejor dicho, la estrella y la luna—aunque la primera parecía luna llena y el otro astro, una creciente—, brillaron con intensidad, y pese a que era horario nocturno en ese mundo, pareció querer amanecer e incluso, como si quisieran convertirse en soles.

— ¡No te dejaré salirte con la tuya, maldita! —exclamó Akashi, ahora sí, completamente furioso y se dispuso a atacar.

Velozmente, Kise y Kuroko le interceptaron. Aun cuando estaban asombrados por saber la edad de Seijuro, dado que este les había dicho que tenía alrededor de trescientos o cuatrocientos y no era así, ¿cómo es que alguien de tanta edad podía formar parte de la Unión Milagrosa, siendo que existía una ley que decía que justo a los setecientos años los miembros debían ceder su lugar a sus hijos? Y tal parecía que el vampiro pelirrojo era mucho mayor y para nada parecía haber querido dejar su lugar para heredarlo.

El rubio no dejó que Kuroko se adelantara para utilizar su don contra Akashi, sino que le atesó un golpe a este último, que pese a que fue bloqueado, con esa electricidad que poseía su cuerpo, dañó al vampiro. Así que con esa nueva ayuda, Himuro y Aomine cargaron el cuerpo de Kagami para correr hasta el portal donde Alex les esperaba, siendo seguidos por Shiro que mantenía todavía a Murasakibara inmóvil dentro de aquel ceñido remolino de vientos, mientras que Alex seguía dando uso a su magia para impedir que Midorima lograra dejar atrás ese aturdimiento.

—Kurokocchi, tú ve con ellos —dijo Kise con seguridad, todavía logrando impedir con su cuerpo y don que el vampiro pelirrojo pasara el tramo, dejando escapar a los otros. Gracias a lo que sea que la vampira rubia le hizo en su mente, ahora mismo estaba libre de la hipnosis del vampiro.

—De ninguna manera pienso irme dejándote luchar solo, Kise-kun —repuso Kuroko, corriendo hasta el lugar donde estaba el rubio enfrentándose con el pelirrojo.

Pese a la carrera que hacía ahora mismo Aomine junto con Himuro para llegar hasta el portal—estaba quizá a unos quinientos metros de distancia—, logró escuchar las palabras de Kise y Kuroko, sintiendo un nudo en el pecho. No se le hacía justo dejarlos o que el rubio quisiera hacer otro jodido sacrificio luego de todo lo que tuvo que pasar, pero incluso aunque tuviera deseos de acompañarlos —y mucho que aclarar—, no podía hacerlo por la simple razón, de que ahora su prioridad era otra.

—Yo cuidaré bien de Taiga, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras —dijo Himuro con inexpresión, con la mirada enfocada en el portal, mientras corrían a una velocidad superior a la humana, pero normal entre ellos.

—No voy a dejar a Kagami solo _nunca_ —contestó Aomine, sin verlo. Ahora mismo, ya estaba en su forma "humana", por decirlo de alguna forma, dado que con el ataque antes de la llegada de la vampira rubia, su transformación se había deshecho.

No pasó mucho más para que llegaran al portal y Alex los recibió, abrazando el cuerpo de Kagami con alivio, casi al momento Shiro se le unió.

—Mi niño, mi Taiga —susurró Shiro con la voz aguada, dándole un beso en la frente y luego se acercó al vampiro pelinegro para abrazarlo también—. Oh, Tatsuya, estás bien.

Himuro correspondió al abrazo y sonrió con alivio. De verdad que había extrañado tanto a su madre y no reclamaba nada, sabía bien todo lo que pasaron.

—El portal no resistirá mucho, hay que irnos —avisó Alex mientras el lycan moreno reclamó el cuerpo del pelirrojo, para ser este quien lo sostuviera entre sus brazos.

Asintieron y entonces, se adentraron al portal. Pero Aomine lanzó un último vistazo a Kuroko y luego sus ojos se detuvieron en Kise, negó y se puso en marcha, abrazando el cuerpo de Kagami con fuerza, respirando el perfume de la piel de este. _Yo no podría vivir si te perdiera_ , pensó, dándole un beso en la frente.

— ¡Kurokocchi, vete por favor!, ¡yo me haré cargo de Akashicchi! —insistió Kise, todavía enzarzado en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con el pelirrojo.

—Aunque logren irse, me daré el gusto de matarte a ti —siseó Akashi, girando sobre sí mismo para evitar ser atrapado en una llave por el rubio y se apoyó en sus manos para darle un golpe con sus dos pies juntos.

Kise no lo esquivó por la simple razón de que si su cuerpo era tocado por el pelirrojo, fuera por un golpe de quien viniera, lanzaría sus descargas eléctricas. Y aunque ese golpe le dolió, se sintió complacido al ver que Akashi retrocedió un poco para recuperarse de la descarga.

— ¡Yo estaré bien, Kurokocchi, solo vete antes de que el portal se cierre y ayuda a Aominecchi!

— ¡No te voy a dejar solo! —Kuroko se mantuvo firme en ese pensar, ya dispuesto a comenzar sus ilusiones mentales contra el vampiro pelirrojo.

— ¡Sí tú te quedas aquí, ¿quién sustentará a Aominecchi?! —inquirió Kise, corriendo para después saltar al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo y ahí, a muchos metros de distancia del suelo, mantenerse luchando; lanzando alguna patada contra el cuello o pecho, esquivando o bloqueando los ataques.

Akashi se mantenía serio, aguantando lo mejor que podía esas descargar que el cuerpo del rubio irradiaba ahora cada que lo tocaba y que no le ayudaban en nada, puesto no podía mantenerse cerca del contrario golpeándolo por más de tres minutos, ya que esa electricidad podía arrancarle algún miembro de su cuerpo sino tenía cuidado. Así que necesitaba total concentración para aniquilar a Ryota, dado que no podía usar su hipnosis.

—Kise-kun, no decidas por mí. Te ayudaré.

— ¡Sí te quedas, Kurokocchi, y mueres, nadie podrá ser capaz de detener a Akashi! —intentó nuevamente Kise con el ceño fruncido debido a la concentración en sus golpes y en esquivar los que el pelirrojo les daba. Su muñeca fue jalada con tal fuerza al verse atrapado en una llave, que sintió se la arrancaría, pero más rápido de lo que pensó, su cuerpo destelló y mandó al pelirrojo varios metros lejos.

El rostro de Kuroko se descompuso unos momentos al oír eso de Kise, mirando cómo se agazapó al mismo tiempo que Akashi y otra vez, sus cuerpos empezaron a chocar por la pelea. Porque tenía razón, Kise Ryota tenía razón al decir eso, ya que sí se quedaba aquí, arriesgándose a que Akashi lo atrapara, ¿qué pasaría con Momoi?—con todo lo sucedido, se había olvidado de ella en medio de este caos—, ¿quién acudiría ella? Debía ir por ella a Las Colinas del Fin.

Apretó los labios unos segundos y sus ojos se llenaron de la más pura preocupación.

Kise no era merecedor de sacrificarse otra vez, ¡la vida no podía ser tan injusta, maldición! Parecía que se empeñaba en que el rubio no tuviera más felicidad en su vida luego de que pasó lo que pasó con Aomine. ¡No quería dejarlo solo!, sin embargo, sabía bien que el portal se estaba debilitando y como seguramente los demás junto con El Hada ya estaban viajando en el camino que separaba a los mundos, la magia de esta dejaría de funcionar y Akashi podría usar su don, así que sí se quedaba, era obvio que no podría librárselas tan fácil, dado que Midorima y Murasakibara quedarían libres también. Y no es que no tuviera el valor de morir al lado de su mejor amigo.

Pero era justo como este decía, sí moría o era atrapado, ¿quién más tendría la misma arma que él para detener a Akashi?

—Vete, Kurokocchi. Yo debo vengarme ahora, no los dejaré ir tras ustedes —aseguró Kise con una sonrisa, aunque luego un golpe por parte del vampiro pelirrojo impactó en su rostro y aunque la electricidad destelló, le afectó y lo hizo retroceder.

—No mueras, por favor, Kise-kun —pidió Kuroko con el corazón en un puño, afligido por tener que dejar al rubio.

—No escaparas, Tetsuya —aunque Akashi seguía concentrado, sonrió con confianza, porque en ese momento, un rugido por parte del lycan pelimorado llegó y el remolino se deshizo.

Shiro y Alex ya estaban demasiado lejos para que sus poderes siguieran haciendo efecto.

— ¡¿Qué esperas, Kurokocchi?! ¡Vete! —exigió Kise con el gesto grave ahora. Pese a que quiso interponerse en el camino del pelimorado, ahora fue el pelirrojo quién se lo impidió.

La expresión calmada de Kuroko se volvió sería y corrió, sacando los metros que tenía de ventaja para llegar hasta el portal, antes de que el ataque corporal de Murasakibara lo alcanzara. Este último hizo ademan de seguir al peliceleste, pero una nueva orden de Akashi lo detuvo.

—Déjalo, Atsushi, luego los atraparemos. Ahora mismo, matar a Ryota es más importante.

Tan pronto terminó de decir eso, la barrera que Alex creó con su magia en la mente del rubio, se desvaneció y Kise se limpió la comisura de su boca, estando de pie, al momento en que Midorima se unió para atacarlo. El vampiro rubio hizo ademan de volver a luchar, pero la hipnosis del pelirrojo, lo atrapó, al mismo tiempo en que la magia de Midorima abrasó el cuerpo de este, utilizando ese hechizo que hacía que se sintiera como la viva plata penetrando su piel, así que la hipnosis desapareció.

—No hagas nada, Atsushi, quiero que la magia de Shintaro sea quién destruya a Ryota mientras está consciente para que sienta el dolor —ordenó Akashi con una sonrisa cruel.

Midorima frunció el ceño, sin embargo asintió, del mismo modo que el pelimorado.

La verdad era que el peliverde no quería matarlo, mas no se revelaría, no importaba sí era justo o no, porque debía seguir manteniendo protegido a Takao.

De modo que alzó ligeramente su diestra hasta la altura de su pecho, manteniéndola empuñada para seguir atacando así a Kise. Y de su mano izquierda, una casi invisible capa de magia empezó a formarse sin una forma específica, pero aquel ataque tenía todas las propiedades de la plata, además de un hechizo de destrucción, que sin importar la resistencia que tuviera el rubio, lo acabaría.

Kise apenas estaba consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, porque ese hedor en sus músculos lo tenían estremeciéndose en el suelo, aunque cuando alzó la mirada, vio el ataque acercarse y la luz del impacto, destelló.

* * *

¿Qué maldito día sería ahora? No podía recordar mucho luego de que al llegar a La Noche y obligara a Midorima que lo llevara ante Akashi para contarle el descubrimiento sobre ese jodido humano que salvó a Aomine.

Pero tampoco es que le importara realmente, lo único que había rondado por su mente era escapar de aquel "hospital" donde lo tenían curándose. Ja, como sí de verdad Seijuro fuese a hacer algo tan generoso por él, Haizaki lo sabía perfectamente, porque pese al _buen_ trabajo que hizo, estaba segurísimo de que ahora que sus servicios no eran necesarios lo reemplazarían y no se quedaría ahí, para esperar a que lo mataran. Porque más que estarle ayudando a su cuerpo para curarse de la maldita magia que se incrustó en sus órganos por ese balazo que el maldito híbrido le dio, solo lo dejaron en cama y ni el idiota de Shintaro llegó para ayudarle.

Aunque bueno, con la actitud que Haizaki poseía, quizá era razonable que nadie se preocupara por él, aunque siempre de algún modo terminó haciendo lo que Akashi quería y lo ayudó cuando reveló la relación de Kise con Aomine.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera ese vampiro pelirrojo sabía el verdadero motivo que se escondía tras esa violencia y despostes, nadie lo sabía, porque Haizaki no era alguien que gustara de estar obedeciendo las mierdas de la Unión Milagrosa, sí estaba en esa jodida autoridad, era por su madre, nada más. Y no porque quisiera complacerla realmente a ella, sino por una promesa que hace mucho tiempo hizo, ya que incluso un tipo tan desgraciado y maldito como él, tenía palabra.

Haizaki estaba muy débil, porque desde aquel disparo, esa magia que no sabía de dónde provenía, avanzaba más en su cuerpo, matándolo lentamente. Aceptaría su muerte, pero hasta que cumpliera al pie de la letra eso que prometió, todavía no podía morir, así que buscaría alguna forma de vivir, aunque tuvieran que amputarle alguna parte de su cuerpo, lo aceptaba.

Resultaba increíble de creer, viniendo de alguien como él, con todo el daño que ya había causado, ¿cómo por qué se empeñaba en una promesa? ¿O eran sus deseos de seguir viviendo?

Para un villano como él—o así era considerado por muchos—, debería bastarle con haberle arruinado la vida a Kise y Aomine, ¿no?

Para el peligris fue algo raro que pudiera escapar con tanta facilidad de ese castillo, lo que seguramente indicaba que los miembros de la Unión estarían muy ocupados con eso del híbrido, ya que había logrado escuchar que traerían a Aomine y luego que el mismo chico estaba con este, había sido tan idiota como para llegar a La Noche, cayendo a la boca del lobo, sin duda alguna.

No sabía exactamente cuánto caminó, ni donde mierda estaba. Anteriormente, le habían limpiado la sangre de su cuerpo y el brazo que estaba por la mitad, fue vendado, pero sus heridas no cicatrizaron realmente y ahora mismo empezaban a sangrar por el esfuerzo. Parecía una enfermedad que poco a poco lo dejaría muerto en algún lugar de La Noche.

¿Así que así sería su fin?, ¿no moriría en una pelea cómo tanto deseaba? ¿De verdad había tenido sentido hacer todo lo que hizo? Y no se estaba arrepintiendo de nada, ni de haber delatado a Kise, al contrario, volvería a hacerlo si tuviera la oportunidad.

—No me jodas, ¿tan miserable son ustedes que no pueden darme algo más que esto? —inquirió Haizaki, alzando la mirada a las dos lunas que brillaron— Son una mierda, Dioses y que la jodida —bufó.

La verdad era, que él jamás creyó en todas esa veneraciones, pese a sus origines y con la Unión Milagrosa cerca, no solo porque no hubiera visto milagros y esas cosas. Sino por un motivo mucho más íntimo.

Siguió caminando, cerca de alguna ciudad y luego cayó hincado, jadeando con brusquedad, _¿así que mi castigo será morir así?_ , dijo con burla en su mente, mirando a las lunas. No les temía, ni nada y tampoco pediría perdón ni suplicaría por su vida, pese a su promesa, ¿para qué venerar a dioses que no existían y solo eran simples luces del cielo?

Empero lo que Shogo no sabía, era que La Diosa Estrella y La Diosa Luna, siempre daban _motivos_ para creer en ellas.

Antes de que Haizaki volviera a saltar alguna falta de respeto hacia los astros, sus oídos se movieron ligeramente cuando el viento le trajo el sonido de una conversación de quizá a más de dos kilómetros de distancia. Y se quedó en shock, no solo porque aunque fuera un lycan, ninguna de su mundo tenía un oído tan fino como para oír algo a tanta distancia.

Su expresión cambió y alzó la mirada a los dos astros brillantes del cielo unos segundos, porque luego su atención fue atrapada al escuchar un nombre familiar en esa conversación y empezó a correr sin dudarlo siquiera, pese a que su cuerpo sangró más y el dolor fue mucho peor; se transformó y su velocidad aumentó.

— _Por favor, Haizaki-kun, promételo —dijo aquella mujer de unos hermosos ojos chocolate y de una dorada cabellera que estaba en bucles._

El recuerdo fugaz de su infancia hizo que Haizaki apretara los dientes con fuerza y aunque iba jadeando más rápido por el gran esfuerzo al que estaba sometiendo su cuerpo, no se detuvo en lo más mínimo y uso esa fuerza _única_ que solo él poseía y no solo por ser violento, sino para mover sus patas todavía más fuerte.

 _De verdad que te odio tanto, Ryota_ , pensó Haizaki con una mirada fiera, mientras corría lo más rápido que podía, siendo seguido por las diosas del cielo. Y no supo cuánto tiempo le llevó correr y el daño que su cuerpo tenía ahora, pero llegó.

Llegó justo cuando esa maldita magia contenida en una pequeña bomba, fue lanzada, mientras que aquellos tres miembros de la Unión retrocedían para el golpe final y no salieran afectados.

 _Todos ustedes son incluso mucho más malditos que yo_ , pensó Haizaki y rugió, acaparando toda la atención de los tres conscientes, dado que Kise seguía luchando con el sufrimiento de la plata en su cuerpo.

Todo pasó tan rápido y de la sorpresa que llegó a Midorima, este soltó el hechizo que ceñía al rubio y entonces, Kise pudo contemplar como el peludo y enorme cuerpo de un licántropo _gris_ , estaba frente a él, recibiendo aquel ataque preparado previamente por el peliverde.

— ¡…! —Kise no pudo decir nada y aunque lo hubiera hecho, el sonido atronador del impacto y rugido de ese licántropo hubiera apagado su voz.

Estaba casi en shock por la impresión, porque conocía muy bien a ese lycan, porque solo había alguien con ese color de pelaje y esa complexión. Y no lo comprendía, ¡no lo comprendía ni lo haría aunque viviera mil años! ¡¿Por qué el mismo que lo delató ahora estaba delante de él, atrapando el ataque en vez de dejar que eso lo matara?! Sabía bien como era Haizaki, para suponer que lo estaba haciendo por simple culpa, porque alguien como él, no se arrepentía y de ninguna forma pediría perdón, y aunque lo hiciera, esa no era forma tampoco.

— ¡¿Qué estás esperando, idiota?! —gruñó Haizaki sin voltear a verle, solo hablando y con los brazos (aunque tenía la mitad del derecho nada más) extendidos y sosteniéndose con sus piernas, para no caer y así la bomba de magia solo fuera absorbida por su cuerpo.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, lastimándose sus propias encías y sintiendo como esa magia entraba a su cuerpo, como si fuera la viva plata. Cosa que no debería hacerle daño, no ese metal, porque no estaba desterrado… o eso era lo que creía, ¿acaso lo podían desterrar sin que estuviera consciente de eso? Pero lo que fuera, ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo agonizar y poco a poco, esa magia pinchaba cada célula de su cuerpo, como miles de agujas.

— ¿Qué…? —Kise quiso decir algo, lo que fuera, sin embargo no podía encontrar su voz al ver como el lycan hacía lo que hacía. Algo como eso no haría que lo perdonara, dado que por su culpa fueron descubiertos, pero aun así, la impresión seguía siendo grande.

— ¡Lárgate de una puta vez y deja de verme con esa cara de lástima o te mataré, Ryota! —ordenó Haizaki con furia, tratando de ahogar el dolor a base de insultos.

 _Ni porque estás a punto de morir dejas atrás ese lado, Shogo-kun_ , pensó Kise, saliendo poco a poco del shock de impresión cuando escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado por el licántropo peligris.

— ¡Kise-kun! —la voz de Kuroko llegó a los oídos de todos, dirigiendo la mirada desde el lugar de donde venía.

— ¡Kurokocchi! —exclamó Kise, sorprendido nuevamente.

Y es que el peliceleste en ningún momento se fue—lo hizo creer más bien—, pero tuvo que entrar al portal, para impedir por lo menos que este se cerrara, no obstante era muy diferente detener la puerta de este abierta con simple presencia, que con magia. Seguramente los otros todavía no lo habían atravesado, por eso es que podía mantener la entrada existente, porque simplemente no podía dejar a su amigo abandonado.

Cuando Akashi estuvo a punto de ordenar algo o incluso antes de que Midorima reaccionara, el golpe de la ilusión llegó a sus mentes. Ahora no era ningún mundo en específico, sino que era la anestesia la que los dejó inmóviles.

Sí, en efecto, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que Kise escapara: todos estaban inmóviles y podría correr para atravesar el portal al lado del peliceleste. Así que no tuvo dudas y se incorporó. Pero justo en ese momento, el ataque de la bomba de magia finalizó y el cuerpo de Haizaki, ahora sin su transformación y lleno de sangre, cayó. Y el débil sonido de su corazón, llegó a los oídos del rubio, era obvio que ese sería su final.

 _Con que ese el castigo de las lunas para ti,_ pensó Kise con seriedad y algo de frialdad, viendo al inconsciente chico de cabello de gris y luego se dio la vuelta para irse.

—Lo cumplí… —susurró Haizaki o mejor dicho, solo movió sus labios, pero el viento había llevado esas palabras sin sonido a los oídos del rubio, haciendo que se detuviera de golpe.

Aunque Kise no entendió esa oración, cuando regreso sus ojos para mirar al licántropo, sintió que se le revolvía el estómago, sintió algo, _algo_ que no era odio, al momento de ver como las comisuras de los labios del peligris se elevaron en casi una sonrisa complacida y podría decirse que _sincera_.

Se estremeció, cuando se dio cuenta de que ese gesto no era por simple crueldad o por todo el daño que causó antes de esto y tembló ligeramente otra vez, porque pudo notar eso.

Además, esa era la primera vez que el rubio veía ese tipo de gesto en alguien como Shogo.

— ¡Kise-kun, date prisa, el portal no aguantará más de dos minutos! —llamó nuevamente Kuroko.

El cabello del rubio cubría parte de su rostro ahora y luego alzó la mirada a las dos lunas, apretó los labios y sin importar mancharse de sangre, jaló el cuerpo de Haizaki para sostenerlo y correr hacía el portal, llevándolo con él.

* * *

 ** _Creo que éste es uno de los caps más largos que he escrito desde que comencé a escribir xD. Pero, ni yo me quejo, porque al fin están casi todas las respuestas que pedían saber desde un inicio(?), aunque tal parece que ya les puse otra incógnita :B._**

 ** _No soy muy buena narrando la acción, así que me disculpo por eso xDDD._**

 ** _Toda la historia, Akashi con sus dos "yo"… Dios mío, un plot total, lo sé, jaja._**

 ** _Espero se animen en dejarme sus comentarios, opiniones y reacciones :3_**

 ** _¡No olviden que los adoro!_**


	28. Despertar, Encuentros y Nuevos Aliados 2

_**¡Holaaaaa! QwQ Jesucristo, siento que ha pasado años desde que actualicé(?) y me disculpo mucho por eso, yo sé que se quedan siempre con la curiosidad y eso :c. Pero no fue tan fácil darme un respiro de la Universidad entre otras cosillas familiares y como no tenía internet :v.**_

 _ **De todos modos ya estoy de regreso, juasdjasdhasjhaskl. PORQUE YA TENGO INTERNET, CARAJO.**_

 _ **¡Agradezco mucho a las personitas que se pasan a leer, pero especialmente a aquellas que se toman su tiempo en dejarme sus comentarios! ;u;**_

 _ **Usualmente doy sorpresitas cuando tengo estos retrasos, pero no sé si hacerlo en ésta ocasión x'D.**_

 _ **Por lo pronto, disfruten la lectura y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.**_

* * *

Al momento en que al aire puro de Londres llegó a la nariz de Alex, suspiró aliviada, compartiendo ese sentir a los demás que venían con ella.

El portal los llevó justo a la sala del hogar de Alex, pues este no era como los demás, por su forma de creación que fue mediante una invocación, así que la rubia tuvo que hacer uso de su magia para dirigir el camino de regreso, algo que causó que el camino en el interior de este se volviera confuso.  
Pero toda calma se perdió, cuando al salir, Aomine exclamó:

— ¡¿Dónde demonios está Kagami?!

—Es cierto, santo cielo, ¡Alex!, ¿y Himuro? —secundó Shiro, mirando en el portal que todavía no se cerraba.

La rubia frunció el ceño y volvió a suspirar.

—Seguramente la magia de reencarnación todavía está activa ahora que el cascaron de Taiga se rompió y Tatsuya recuperó el resto de memoria que le faltaba, por lo que desorbitaron la dirección del portal. Al menos para ellos —explicó Alex.

— ¿Eso significa que ellos fueron a otro lugar? —exigió saber Aomine sin nada de tacto— Iré a buscarlo —hizo ademan de entrar otra vez el portal.

—No es seguro que si te metes al portal otra vez, este te lleve a donde está Taiga, al contrario, podría llevarte a La Noche y sería difícil ir por ti con todo lo que ha sucedido —lo detuvo Alex con sus palabras—. Aunque no me explico porque el portal sigue abierto…

Como respondiendo a sus palabras, en ese preciso momento, la puerta del portal se sacudió y expulsó a Kuroko y Kise, así como a Haizaki, que cayeron al suelo por la brusquedad del portal, mismo que se cerró luego de que ellos tres salieran.  
Y el silencio sepulcral apareció.

— ¡¿Qué demonios…?! —Aomine fue el primero en romper ese silencio— ¡¿Quién demonios trajo al maldito de Haizaki aquí?! —rugió, empuñando sus manos para controlar los espamos que atacaron su cuerpo. Porque con la luna creciente de ahora, ya podía seguir transformándose.

El moreno se preparó para levantar o bien dañar el cuerpo inconsciente del peligris, pero Kuroko se interpuso.

—No te alteres, Aomine-kun —dijo tranquilamente.

— ¿Qué no me altere, dices? —Aomine chistó— ¡Ese bastardo fue el culpable por arruinar mi vida antes y por lo que Kise se sacrificó!, ¡y no solo eso, Tetsu, estuvo a punto de matar a Kagami!

Tanto Shiro como Alex fruncieron el ceño y miraron con desconfianza al peliceleste, dado que estaba ayudando a un enemigo, ¿no? Aunque antes no lo hicieron, porque la ayuda del chico fue notoria desde antes, pese a ser un miembro de la Unión.

—Eso no quiere decir que lo conozcas realmente y puedas juzgarlo —objetó Kuroko, como si nada.

— ¡Cállate, Tetsu! —ordenó Aomine, sin lograr alterar al peliceleste— ¡Tú dices eso porque no es a ti a quién Haizaki ha jodido! —suspiró con fuerza, para no terminar transformándose ahora mismo— ¿Por qué lo trajeron aquí? ¿Acaso quieren que nos delate con Akashi? Ya lo hizo una vez, lo hará de nuevo —fugazmente, miró al vampiro rubio.

Kise se estremeció al sentir esa mirada y luego miró al peligris. ¿Por qué lo llevó con él? ¿Por qué no lo dejó ahí, sí Shogo merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando? No lo entendía, ¡no lo entendía! Parecía que no había sido él mismo quien actuó de esa forma al ayudar al peligris, ¿o es que acaso le estaba devolviendo el favor porque le salvó la vida?  
No lo sabía, pero todo pasó de forma instintiva y aunque ahora quizá se arrepintiera, antes no dudó.

—Alex, por favor, ¿podrías curar a Haizaki-kun? —pidió Kuroko de forma amable.

— ¡Estás loco, Tetsu!, ¿qué coño te pasa? —replicó Aomine nuevamene y sujetó de la ropa al peliceleste, alzándolo por la fuerza que empleó. Definitivamente no lo entendía— ¡El maldito de Haizaki fue quién hirió a Kagami, quién ha hecho muchas mierdas, merece lo que le está pasando! ¡Merece _morir_!

—Bueno, si no fuera por Haizaki-kun, Kise-kun ahora mismo estaría muerto —señaló Kuroko sin inmutarse, mirando fijamente al moreno.

— ¡…! —Aomine se quedó estupefacto— ¿Qué, Akashi también puede crear ilusiones de ese tipo y no solo hipnotizar? —se burló.

—Puedes preguntarle a Kise-kun si no me crees.

—Kurokocchi… —Kise observó a ambos chicos, sin saber que decir. Por alguna razón, sentía que sí lo decía y admitía que fue él quien trajo al peligris, el moreno le rechazaría y no le dejaría hablar.

Otra vez, el silencio empezó a reinar, pero Alex suspiró y todavía a la defensiva, se hincó para examinar el cuerpo herido del muchacho de cabello gris. Sí era alguien que estuvo a punto de dañar a Taiga y que reveló su identidad a la Unión Milagrosa, ¿por qué habría de molestarse en salvarlo? Podría usar su cuerpo como experimentos, ese sería un final merecedor de una basura.

—Sí lo curo, nada garantiza que luego él lo agradezca —dijo Alex, recordando lo que había pasado con el peliazul.

—Entenderé si no quieres hacerlo —respondió Kuroko—. Pero todos merecen una _segunda_ oportunidad.

—Tetsu… —siseó Aomine, bastante indignado. Se sentía traicionado de que su amigo estuviera apoyando de esa manera a su enemigo— Sí por culpa de que quieras salvar a ese cabrón, la vida de Kagami se pone en riesgo, no solo lo mataré a él —amenazó sin sutiliza.

Kuroko le observó fijamente, con el gesto solemne y seguro. Quizá no debía hacerlo, quizá debía ponerse de lado del moreno, quizá Haizaki no lo había lastimado a él como a sus amigos y quizá incluso algún tiempo le guardo rencor al chico peligris. Pero solo él había sido capaz de darse cuenta de algo que nadie más, cuando también notó cierto cambio en Midorima, y entonces, lo entendió todo. Podrían decirle que era un iluso, pero Kuroko creía en las personas y tenía esperanza, porque de no ser así, no quisiera salvar aún a Akashi.

Mientras, Alex se dio cuenta de cómo Kise empuñó sus manos, sin meterse en esa pelea y veía de forma indescifrable el cuerpo de Haizaki y entonces, eso le causó un deja vú. Y compartió una mirada con Shiro, quién pareció notarlo también y asintió. Entonces, las manos de Alex apretaron las sienes de Shogo con fuerza, para usar su magia y meterse en esa mente como si fuera su misma psique.  
Todo duró un minuto, donde Kuroko y Aomine se miraban, enfrentándose con los ojos, aunque por la apariencia tranquila del peliceleste, parecía que solo era una simple mirada que le daba, como si viera a otro objeto. Aunque el peliazul hervía en ira e indignación.

—De verdad que no hay historia tan triste, que cuando alguien se _miente_ así mismo de esta forma —pronunció Alex con la voz suave, regresando a la realidad a todos y sonrió con nostalgia.

Shiro miró al vampiro rubio unos segundos y luego cerró los ojos, sentándose en el sofá. No estaba tranquila, deseaba ver a Kagami y Himuro y saber si estaban bien, a salvo, porque como madre, hasta que nos los estuviese viendo frente a frente, no dejaría de preocuparse. Aunque le aliviaba un poco saber que ambos seguramente estarían juntos.

—Sería un insulto para ti sí ayudaras a ese desgraciado, luego de que casi mata a Kagami —bufó Aomine, viendo a la vampira rubia con altanería.

—Te voy a decir algo, Daiki: con todo lo que ha pasado, deberías bajar de tu nube y dejar de querer hacerte el líder, ordenando y juzgando a todos —Alex le miró de forma escalofriante y frunció el ceño—. Sí crees que este chico de verdad es la maldad pura, entonces déjame aclararte, que no has conocido el verdadero sufrimiento —su voz se tornó sombría— y tampoco conoces el significado del _sacrificio_.

Aomine gruñó y frunció el ceño, mirando a la rubia con prepotencia pura, cuando esas palabras fueron procesadas por su mente. ¿Es que acaso esa mujer no entendía? ¿Decía que no conocía el verdadero sufrir, eh? ¡¿Y todo este tiempo que vivió pensando que Kise lo traicionó qué mierda había sido?! Porque en todo el tiempo que llegara a vivir, estaba seguro que no habría dolor más grande que ese y todo se suscitó por el bocón de Haizaki. Era lógico que lo odiara y sintiera asco de solo verlo.

—No digas cosas como sí me conocieras —dijo Aomine, tragándose el repentino estremecimiento que sintió aparecer cuando la rubio le miró de esa manera—. Te digo esto por la pura seguridad de Kagami, ¿o necesitas esperar a que ese bastardo traiga a Akashi con nosotros? —inquirió, enarcando una ceja— De verdad pensé que te tomabas más en serio la seguridad de Kagami.

—Él no va a hacer lo que supones, por una simple razón —fue Shiro quien habló y miró al peligris y luego miró al peliazul de la forma en que un maestro miraría a un alumno terco que lo está contradiciendo, aun cuando tiene razón.

Aomine chasqueó la lengua y al ver a la otra vampireza rubia, tanto él como Kise y Kuroko, se quedaron sorprendidos por su belleza, porque hasta ese momento, no la habían visto bien y de verdad era alguien impactante.

— ¿Y cuál ha de ser la maldita razón por la que alguien como Haizaki no lo haga? —quiso saber, con un tono completo de burla— Alguien como él solo sirve para joder a los demás.

Sin embargo, Kuroko dio un paso al frente para ver a la vampira rubia con preocupación.

— ¿Podrás ayudarlo entonces? —cuestionó.

Tan pronto el peliceleste habló, las palabras del peliazul fueron ignoradas, cosa que hizo molestar a este y mejor se alejó para asomarse por la ventana. Bueno, ya daba igual si querían ayudar a un tipo como Haizaki, tenía cosas más importantes de que preocuparse y una de ellas y la más importante, era saber dónde estaba Kagami. Así que se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó en el marco de la ventana, cerrando los ojos, como si fuera a dormir, pero más que nada, con eso estaba serenándose.

A distancia, Kise observó a Aomine, sintiendo un hueco en su pecho al notar como nada parecía importarle, más que aquel chico pelirrojo. Y aunque lo sabía, no podía aceptarlo, no todavía, porque el lycan había sido su novio por varios años y algo como lo que ellos tuvieron, no podía acabar así, no podía. Por ese mismo motivo es que no se detendría, pues primero debía hablar y aclarar muchas cosas con él, quería explicarle su actuar hace un siglo y pedirle perdón, incluso aunque sabía que Akashi le mostró todo, no estaría tranquilo hasta hablarlo con Daiki.  
De modo que se incorporó. Tenía que hacerlo ahora o nunca.

—No sé si este chico lobo sobrevivirá —contestó finalmente Alex, luego de palpar algunas zonas del cuerpo inconsciente del peligris con el gesto solemne—. Su cuerpo tiene demasiado daño, además de que le falta parte de su brazo… De hecho, me sorprende que siga vivo; alguien en su estado no hubiese aguanto tanto tiempo. Y lo que sea que le hirió hace unos momentos, debió ser fatal.

Kise no avanzó y giró ligeramente el rostro para ver a la vampira.

—Midorimacchi lanzó alguna especie de esfera mágica y Shogo-kun recibió el daño.

— ¿De manera que él nada más llegó así como así para que lo mataran? —inquirió Alex, sin comprender.

—... No lo sé —susurró Kise.

Y como el silencio nuevamente reinó, todos escucharon claramente como poco a poco los latidos de Haizaki eran más bajos, mientras que la sangre parecía detenerse lentamente, pese a que de algunas heridas continuaba saliendo más y más. Su cabello gris como la plata estaba tan manchado de rojo, que incluso parecía tinte.

* * *

— _¿Y quién es tu amiga, papá? —preguntó un muy animado Kise, de quizá solo doce años, mientras acompañaba a su progenitor._

— _Pertenece a la Unión, hemos sido amigos desde que tengo memoria —contestó su padre, un vampiro de cabello negro, pero ojos miel, que respondía al nombre de Yamato—. Tengo algunos tratos con ella y me parece bien que tú empieces a familiarizarte con esto, además también ayudamos a la posición de la familia._

— _Hoh, ¡pues haré mi mejor esfuerzo entonces! —Kise sonrió._

 _Aunque el rubio continuó parloteando y su padre le constestaba de forma seca a todo lo que decía, lograron caminar muy rápido, justo al punto de encuentro de aquella ciudad que pertenecía a cierto territorio de los licántropos, pero el paso para los vampiros no era impedido y menos para una familia noble. Y una vez ahí, pasaron varias calles apedradas, hasta llegar a un pequeño claro de lo que parecía ser parte del bosque de la región. Todo estaba muy bien arreglado ahí, con varias mesas alrededor, se podía decir que era una cantina al aire libre._

— _Oh, así que este es tu encantador hijo —comentó la voz de una mujer que olía a licántropo en todo su ser y desprendía un aura salvaje; su cabello era negro azulado, de unos ojos grises con un tinte verde que hacía parecer tener una mirada fría._

— _Hola, Michelle —saludó Yamato con formalidad._

— _Parece que nos leímos el pensamiento; yo también he traído a mi hijo —continuó diciendo Michelle, con una sonrisa—. ¡Shogo, deja esas bebidas y ven aquí! —llamó con demasiada energía para tratarse de una mujer._

 _Solo pasaron diez segundos y el mencionado chico apareció al lado de su madre, evaluando con su mirada al par de vampiros y arqueó las cejas, con algo de desdén, pero nada más._

— _Mira, Shogo, él es mi amigo, Yamato Kise y este pequeño vampiro de ahí, es Ryota —presentó Michelle, dándole una palmada a su hijo._

— _¿Pequeño?, ¿no es una chica? —inquirió Haizaki— Con esas pestañas, pensé qué…_

— _Eso debería decirlo yo, tú eres quién tiene aretes —se defendió Kise con una gesto malicioso, sonriendo._

— _¡Se llaman "pendientes", no aretes, rubia! —gruñó Haizaki y luego resopló, frunciendo el ceño en una expresión prepotente, pero parecía divertida._

 _Antes de que los dos chicos continuaran peleando de forma tan infantil, un golpe resonó en el lugar, puesto Michelle y Yamato dieron un zape en las cabezas de sus respectivos hijos._

— _Esa no es manera de saludar a alguien —amonestó Yamato de forma calmada, mirando a su hijo._

— _¡Moo, pero fue él quien me dijo que parecía niña! —Kise hizo un mohín y fulminó con la mirada al peligris que le sacó la lengua._

 _Pero luego el chico de cabello gris recibió otro golpe._

— _¡Ya deja de pegarme, joder, mamá!_

— _¡Idiota, ¿qué manera es esa de presentarte?! —regañó Michelle, sí bien no de forma violenta, pero sí firme— Presentate de forma correcta._

 _El aludido muchacho refunfuñó y luego suspiró._

— _Como sea, yo soy Haizaki Shogo, Ryooota —dicho eso, se lamió el pulgar de la diestra y sonrió con orgullo._

— _Hmmm, mucho gusto, supongo, Shogo-kun —Kise le miró con cierto recelo._

 _Aunque ambos se acababan de conocer, la verdad es que no parecían congeniar, desde lejos se veían tan opuestos. Incluso para otros que rodeaban el lugar, notaban que ambos chicos eran como el_ día _y la_ noche _._

* * *

Un suspiró salió de los labios de Kise Ryota tras ese recuerdo. Resultaba irónico pensar que pese a esa forma de conocerse, después empezaran a frecuentarse muchas veces en las reuniones con sus padres, que incluso empezaron a llevarse bien de un modo extraño. Era como si fueran amigo-enemigos, porque unos momentos estaban tranquilos y luego empezaban a pelear por alguna tontería, intercambiando palabras frías o esas cosas. Hubo en más de una ocasión que casi llegaron a los golpes, pero incluso así, ellos seguían juntándose.

Su madre siempre le decía que en algunas ocasiones las peleas infantiles o de esa forma, unían más a las personas en sus relaciones. Claro, no en todos los casos era así, porque las personas tenían que tener esa _conexión_ de amigos o de amor. Y recordar esas palabras, le hizo fruncir el ceño.

* * *

— _Ryota, no digas después que yo no te dije que esa relación tuya con Aomine terminará matándote, eh —repuso Haizaki con una sonrisa desdeñosa._

— _Vaya, Shogo-kun, no creía que tú te preocuparas así por mí, gracias —respondió Kise con una sonrisa sarcástica y fría._

 _En efecto, aquel licántropo de cabello gris, estuvo al tanto de esa relación desde que comenzó, pero eso era algo que nadie sabía. Y sí lo supo, fue porque el vampiro rubio no se preocupó en ser cuidadoso para esconderlo siquiera._

— _Ya quisieras que yo gastara mi tiempo preocupándome por ti —resopló Haizaki—. No eres mi tipo, Ryooota. Aunque si murieras por algo como esto, dejarían de querer reemplazarme contigo —arqueó las cejas con verdadera maldad y rió._

— _Eso jamás pasará, Shogo-kun —Kise le miró con una seriedad frívola, cambiando su expresión de "chico guapo" a "chico temible"._

 _Sí, tal parecía que la amistad que hace años atrás hubo entre ellos, no era esa clase de conexión donde las peleas infantiles te unían más con_ esa _persona.  
Y terminó de confirmarle eso, en el día que el mismo Haizaki los delató. _

* * *

Aquella vez, Kise se había sentido traicionado, porque en el fondo de su corazón, mantuvo la esperanza de que en algún momento, Shogo cambiara y dejara de ser el licántropo violento en que se había convertido luego de algún tiempo en que ocupó el lugar de su madre o quizá, cuando esta murió. No lo sabía exactamente.

Y en todo este tiempo encerrado en Eretz, sentía un profundo resentimiento por el peligris, tanto que incluso podía llamarse odio. ¿Cómo había podido ser amigo de un tipo como él?, ¿cómo es que ambos pudieron juntarse tanto tiempo?, ¿por qué terminó entregando su confianza a Haizaki?  
Era tan obvio que a ese lycan no le importaba nadie más que él. Su actuar violento con todos lo dejaba en claro, que él se creía el mejor, con ese porte altanero y que solo Akashi podía controlar.

Pero luego de que pasaran muchos años más, ese odio por Shogo se olvidó en el corazón de Kise, porque su único pesar era Aomine, por la forma en que terminaron las cosas, así que gastar energías para sentir otras cosas, sería un desperdicio. Porque aunque en varios momentos se llenaba de coraje al recordar como el peligris lo delató, al final se cansó de esa negatividad y solo se centró en el moreno, solo en él, en el amor que le tenía y que había nacido de esa admiración tiempo atrás. Pero siendo un siglo bastante tiempo, había tenido espacio en alguna ocasión para tener otros sentimientos.

Sin embargo, parecía que no odiaba realmente a Haizaki como creía o quizá no era eso el motivo porque él no pudo dejarlo ahí, muriendo en La Noche, sino porque Kise sí era una buena persona y no podía igualarse a lo rastrero del peligris, para nada. Mas con todo eso, seguía sin comprender realmente porque al final si lo llevó consigo y solo no lo dejó en otro lugar para que Akashi y los demás no le atraparan.  
Y pensar otra vez en eso, trajo en Kise un sentimiento de aflición, algo realmente tonto, no podía sentirse así solo porque Haizaki lo salvó hace unos momentos, ¿verdad? ¡Era rídiculo que su forma de verlo cambiara tan rápido, siendo que pasó cien años enterrado en el sufrimiento por culpa del delato de ese lycan! Así que esa desesperación seguramente era porque no entendía los motivos ajenos.

Y sí lo que sentía por el peligris era compasión, entonces esto de verdad era una estupidez, ¿pero qué podía hacer ahora? No iba a dar marcha atrás y tampoco se arrepentiría de nada, porque quedaría peor parado. Ya que no le daría más importancia de la que tenía, puesto su prioridad era Aomine ahora mismo, sin embargo, aunque quisiera, en este momento no podía simplemente ignorar el hecho de que Haizaki de verdad fuese a morir, porque para ser sincero, jamás le deseó ese fin.

Así que Ryota apretó los dientes unos segundos y al final, suspiró. Después de todo, sino fuera por el lycan peligris, ahora mismo estaría muerto y no tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con el peliazul ni de terminar vengándose de la Unión Milagrosa.

— _Sálvalo_ —musitó, sin mirar hacía el cuerpo inconsciente del lycan—. No lo dejes morir… _aún_ —la sombra de su cabello cubrió sus ojos. La faceta de Ryota fue oscura, como dando a interpretar que sus palabras salieron por el simple hecho que usaría después al lycan peligris antes de matarlo.

Aun así, cuando terminó de decir eso, el cristal se rompió con fuerza y un gruñido salió de la garganta de Aomine, quién apretaba el marco de la ventana con demasiado enojo, empezando a romper la madera y pared lentamente.

— ¡¿Es qué te volviste loco, Kise, joder?! —bramó, volviendo su rostro para ver al rubio— ¡Tú, entre todas las personas pides que salven a ese maldito!, ¿qué demonios te pasa? —definitivamente, él no captó el otro mensaje en las palabras del vampiro, quizá por esa inmensa inconformidad.

El vampiro rubio miró con los ojos algo consternados al moreno, ¿y sí lo que había dicho alejaba todavía más a Aomine? ¿Por qué no lo consideró antes? Pero incluso así, seguía siendo demasiado independiente, incluso aunque fuera lo correcto o no lo que pidió —y aunque lo disfrazó lo más que pudo—, no iba a echarse para atrás.  
No obstante, no encontró palabras para responder, porque el tema que quería sacar a lucir era otro.

—Aomine-kun —fue Kuroko quien habló—, ¿tú sabes el _verdadero_ motivo por el que Haizaki-kun siempre estaba en la cuerda floja para Akashi-kun?

—Agh, es obvio que por ser violento. Él no era una guardian, más bien siempre fue el villano —contestó Aomine sin arrepentimiento alguno, logrando calmarse al fin.

—Es cierto que la personalidad de Haizaki-kun es violenta —aceptó Kuroko, pero luego negó—. Sin embargo, esa no fue la verdadera razón, sino lo que Akashi-kun nos dejó creer a todos.

— ¡Já, por favor, Tetsu! —Aomine sonrió con sorna— Yo no nací ayer para que quieras convencerme con algo como eso.

—Tal vez, es mejor que no lo sepan realmente —dijo Kuroko con tono misterioso.

Algo era seguro de esto y eso era que Kise no olvidaría las palabras del peliceleste; "lo que Akashi-kun nos dejó creer a todos", con solo el nombre de ese pelirrojo, era para que de verdad sintiera el sentimiento de la duda. No obstante, era obvio que Haizaki de verdad era un cabrón de pies a cabeza y usualmente hacía mal uso de su poder, cosas que eran suficientes para ponerlo en la cuerda floja, ¿no? ¿O qué sería peor que eso para llegar a sustituirlo tan pronto? Porque era bien sabido que incluso con esos antecedentes, Haizaki no podía ser reemplazado tan rápido.  
Pero aunque hubiese _gato encerrado_ en todo eso, no era algo que se pondría a pensar, puesto tenía asuntos más importante que atender y la mirada que le estaba dando a Aomine en estos momentos, lo dejaba claro: ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba hablar con él, tanto tiempo esperando por verlo para aclarar las cosas, ya no podía resistir más. E incluso sí lo seguía queriendo o no a su lado, no se callaría por nada del mundo.

—Ahora que Taiga no está, se debe aprovechar para arreglar ciertas cosas —dijo Shiro, haciéndose la desentendida. Pero ella era alguien con mucha experiencia en esos temas amorosos y por supuesto que no había pasado desapercibido nada entre el rubio y el peliazul, del mismo modo que este último y su hijo. No esperó que alguien respondiera y ahora mirando al lycan moreno, añadió con una mirada de advertencia: —Porque sí algo sale mal, sabré quién es el culpable de todo. Así que aprovechen.

Alex se rió discretamente y negó, bueno, su hermana le ganó las palabras de la boca, porque estaba de acuerdo con ella. Quizá no tenía la misma experiencia que su hermana, pero con lo que miró en la mente de Haizaki, se enteró de ciertas cosas.

—Será mejor que ponga manos a la obra, o de verdad este chico morirá.

—Puedo ser de ayuda, sí lo necesita —se ofreció Kuroko, agachándose un poco.

—Tu tacto parece delicado, ¿podrías cargarlo hasta el laboratorio que está a tres pisos abajo? En eso yo empezaré a buscar todo lo que necesitaré —explicó Alex.

Kuroko simplemente asintió y con la agilidad y gentileza que él como vampiro poseía, se puso de cuclillas para cargar al lycan.

—No hace falta, puedo hacerlo yo y más eficiente —Shiro se acercó hasta el peliceleste y le sonrió—. Pero ve con Alex y ayúdala.

En ese momento, un viento se creó ahí, en la sala, adquirieron una forma extraña, casi ovalada, mientras giraba sobre un solo eje y así, el cuerpo de Haizaki se elevó con cuidado y calma, sin que alguien usara fuerza física.  
Y por unos momentos, tanto Kise como Kuroko miraron a la vampira con asombro, incluso Aomine.

—Ah, lo siento, creo que no me presenté como debía antes —Shiro hizo un gesto de calma y les miró de reojo—. Soy la madre de Taiga, una vampira de más de mil años y mi don, es el control de los elementos naturales.

—Ahora veo de donde Kagami sacó el don del fuego —murmuró Aomine.

—Cuando yo di a luz a Taiga y Tatsuya, parte de mis dones fueron heredados a ellos, quitándomelos a mí —Shiro sonrió con orgullo al decir el nombre de sus hijos.

—Espera… ¿eso significa qué…? —Aomine ignoró los demás hechos, cuando notó algo más— ¿Has dicho que tú eres la madre de ambos? —la vampira asintió— ¿Entonces Kagami y ese chupasangre de verdad son hermanos? —de alguna manera saberlo le hizo sentir entre aliviado y molesto.

—Lo son, pero agradecería que no usaras esos términos para llamar a uno de mis hijos —la voz de Shiro sonó fría—. Supongo que cuando Taiga regrese, te explicará todo.

Y sin más, la vampiresa se alejó de la sala, guiando el cuerpo de Haizaki por las escaleras que iban hacía las habitaciones subterráneas, seguida por Kuroko, quién dedicó una significativa a sus dos amigos que quedaron en la sala.  
Solo pasaron un par de segundos, antes de que el silencio fuera roto.

—Aominecchi… —llamó Kise, acercándose poco a poco al moreno. Sentía tantos deseos de abrazarse a él, pero temía todavía al rechazo— Yo…, necesito…

—No digas más, Kise —Aomine miró a la nada unos momentos y luego bajó la mirada, suspiró y giró el rostro para observar al rubio, sintiendo como una tormenta empezó en su pecho.

Y el rubio se quedó sin aire cuando sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo. No debería ser legal el desear tanto besar a alguien y estarse conteniendo, pero lo hacía, porque sentía que el Daiki que tenía enfrente, no era el mismo que conoció ni de quién se despidió hace cien años.

—Por supuesto que tengo más que decirte, Aominecchi. Y no voy a descansar hasta que me escuches —advirtió Kise.

Sí este reencuentro se hubiera dado algún tiempo atrás y sin que Akashi le contara la verdad de esa forma en particular que tenía al meterse en la mente de otra persona, ahora mismo Aomine estaría mandando al demonio a Kise, tratándolo de la forma más fría e hiriente posible. O mejor dicho, ni siquiera le hablaría y solo lo despreciara con la mirada o algo similar y lleno de crueldad o simplemente lo ignoraría.  
Pero algo era seguro, jamás lo aceptaría en su vida como algo más. Eso ya era pasado y estaba superado, sin embargo, esa etapa en su vida todavía no estaba cerrada por completo, por eso no evadiría el hablar.

—De acuerdo —Aomine asintió—. Vamos al bosque, que aquí todos tienen un oído muy fino.

El rubio accedió a eso sin protestar y asintió.

Fue un reto para Kise mantenerse callado en el corto tramo que les llevó desde la casa de Alex, hasta el bosque, aunque la verdad, estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia, pero dado lo que eran ellos, pues fueron más rapidos. No se escondieron de las personas, dado que serían alrededor de las dos de la mañana o quizá un poco más, el caso es que era la viva madrugada y la noche seguía reinando la ciudad.  
Ryota se sentía ansiosa, la verdad, necesitaba hablar y sacar todo lo que había estado guardándose esos cien años de ausencia, de lejanía, además de pedir perdón. Porque él estaba seguro del sufrimiento que le causó al moreno con su aparente traición, algo de lo que no se perdonaría y más sí el lycan tampoco lo perdonaba por eso.  
Por su parte, Daiki estaba serio y parecía distante, pero lo cierto era que sentía su corazón acelerado, ¿así se sentía ver a su viejo amor, aquel que fue la primera persona que amó? Tenía un deje de nostalgia en su cuerpo, porque repentinamente, cada momento que había vivido con el rubio ahora mismo se repetían en su mente sin cesar y aunque quisiera, no podía concentrarse en nada más, al menos por ahora.

La brisa de la madrugada y que los árboles del bosque soltaron, acariciaron el rostro del vampiro y el licántropo cuando llegaron por fin ahí, lejos de la ciudad y con solo la oscuridad y el canto de algún búho lejano, era lo único que los acompañaba.  
Quedaron frente a frente, mirándose, observando, tratando de observarse a sí mismos en el interior, porque se conocían muy bien, siempre lo hicieron. Sin embargo, había algo que el rubio jamás había logrado en el interior del peliazul y este último lo sabía bien, he de ahí la diferencia de su amor.  
Porque la relación que ellos llegaron a tener, estaba lejos de ser como la que tenía ahora y no se trataba solo por estar con otra persona y porque es obvio que las relaciones amorosas nunca son iguales.

—Aominecchi —empezó Kise, luego de casi dos minutos de silencio que para él fueron eternos y por eso decidió tomar la iniciativa ahora—. Yo…, con todo lo que pasó… —su mirada reflejaba temor y conmoción, parecía afligido y dolido; no se molestaba en ocultar su pesar— Perdóname, _perdóname_ , perdóname… —sus ojos miel atraparon los zafiros del lycan y pensó que este lo interrumpiría o diría algo sarcástico, conociéndolo, pero no fue así, solo le contempló. Y ante eso, aunque Kise sentía que le saldría el corazón del pecho, continuó hablando ahora que tenía la oportunidad—. Sé que con lo que te hice te lastimé y no pondré excusas, Aominecchi, porque pese a que lo hice al dejarme intimidar así por Akashicchi para… no dejar que te mataran… Te traicioné —el viento sopló y luego acompañó el silencio del peliazul, que seguía sin moverse, mirándolo. Kise suspiró y bajó la vista unos segundos, para luego alzarla—. Pero es necesario que sepas, que yo _nunca_ dejé de pensar en ti y siempre anhelé el momento para verte y aunque me odiarás, yo estaría dispuesto a pedirte perdón. Y es que yo te sigo amán…

—He de confesar que lo hice —interrumpió Aomine, con la expresión indescifrable, pero de algún modo se percibía sincera y honesta. Era una faceta que en todos estos años olvidó, por la amargura y arrogancia, mas ahora ya no era así—. Te amé y te odié a la vez, mucho tiempo que fue perdido para mí —confesó finalmente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Esas palabras fueron como un veneno para Kise, que sintió que la sangre se le bajaba a los pies de golpe y el dolor aguijonó su pecho. Claro, era de esperarse que el peliazul llegase a sentir eso por él, luego de sus acciones, no lo culpaba.

—Aominecchi, yo de verdad lo siento…

—No, Kise. No quiero que vengas ahora a pedirme perdón —cortó nuevamente Aomine e inhaló profundamente aire en un suspiro y cerró los ojos unos segundos, donde recordó, aquello que el vampiro pelirrojo le mostró en La Noche y pese a que antes le hubiese echado en cara al rubio todo lo que hizo, ahora mismo no podía. No ahora que sabía toda la verdad e incluso también llegó a sentirse mal por pensar lo peor del vampiro de ojos dorados—. Sí, llegué a sentir mucho resentimiento por ti, pero, demonios, Kise, ¡¿por qué tenías qué sacrificarte de esa manera?! —exclamó.

Y Ryota lo contempló estupefacto. Él le había hecho mucho daño con esa traición que se vio forzado a hacer para que no lo mataran, pero era el peliazul quién ahora le decía que no le pidiera perdón y encima de todo, se estaba preocupando.  
Aunque pareciera imposible, un rayo de esperanza llegó al corazón de Kise.

—Tch, no te voy a reclamar nada, porque realmente en este momento creo que no lo mereces —Aomine frunció el ceño y negó—. Sí mucho antes este encuentro se hubiera dado, créeme que no sé qué es lo que hubiese hecho —volvió a suspirar—. Pero sí algo te digo, es que no Kise, no debiste hacer todo eso por mí.

—No me importaba sí tú me odiabas, con tal de que siguieras con vida, porque sabía bien que Akashicchi te mataría y aunque yo también muriese, no quería el mismo destino para ti, ¡por qué te amo, Aominecchi y nunca dejé de hacerlo! —exclamó Kise sin poder contenerse ya sus sentimientos y con los ojos cristalizados, expresando en ellos todo su sentir.

— ¡…! —Aomine sintió un horrible nudo en la garganta al oír esas palabras y ver la cascada de sentimientos en la mirada impropia— Esa era una decisión que no debías tomar solo, ¡a mí nunca me importó morir por ti! Y yo estaba dispuesto a hacer todo esa noche para escaparme contigo de algún modo u otro —admitió al fin. No era alguien que supiera expresarse como debía, dado su terquedad y orgullo, pero se trataba del rubio y su corazón estaba ablandado ahora por toda la nostalgia.

— ¡A mí tampoco, Aominecchi!, ¿pero qué clase de vida nos esperaba solo huyendo y huyendo para que no nos atraparan? —Kise se tapó el rostro unos segundos— No espero que entiendas realmente, pero aunque cada momento para mí fue horrible, estar sin ti y saber que me odiabas, yo siempre estaría dando mi vida por ti.

—Es que ya no te odio, Kise, ¡maldita sea! —resopló Aomine y apretó los dientes, quería decir más cosas, quería expresarse bien, pero por la mierda que le estaba costando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Quería revelar cosas y a la vez no ponerse tan en evidencia, era una sensación estúpida, lo sabía— Antes creí hacerlo, pero ahora no te guardo rencor realmente. Además, ¿cómo podría seguir haciéndolo justo cuando ya sé que lo que tú hiciste fue un mero sacrificio y qué Akashi te manipuló? —su voz destiló rabia al nombrar al vampiro pelirrojo— Sé que lo hiciste para salvarme y al contrario, tal vez yo debería ser… —Aomine frunció y el ceño y miró hacia otro lado unos segundos para luego mirar al rubio nuevamente— quién tendría que disculparse, por dejarme engañar así de fácil. Porque dudé de tus sentimientos al final y no te rescaté.

— ¡Nada de eso, Aominecchi!, ¡tú siempre creíste que Akashicchi hizo algo para que yo hiciera todo lo que hice! —se apresuró a negar Kise, con el corazón en un puño. Para nada dejaría que ahora fuera el moreno quién pretendiera echarse la culpa— Siempre creíste en mí.

—Pero al final, de verdad creí tus palabras y tú traición — _y estuve viviendo en la maldita oscuridad_ , añadió Aomine en su fuero interno. No iba a decirle su sufrimiento al rubio, no solo para no hacerlo sentir culpable, sino porque no se haría la víctima en lo más mínimo, además, consideraba que no era necesario.

—No me importa eso, Aominecchi, no me importó si lo creías o no, al final de cuentas, yo fui el culpable de todo —masculló Kise con los ojos cristalizados y avanzó dos pasos hacía el moreno—. Y no hubo un momento que pasara en esa cárcel, deseando pedirte perdón.

El corazón del moreno se estrujó con fuerza, como si quisieran succionarle la sangre, dolía de cierta forma, dolía saber todo lo que Ryota tuvo que pasar encerrado en aquel maldito lugar y también sufriendo por como terminó su relación. Porque la verdad, a Aomine le fue mucho mejor; sí, estuvo en la oscuridad mucho tiempo, pero de alguna forma él no estaba prisionero en ningún lugar, siendo torturado así, aunque sí por sus sentimientos.

—Ya no digas eso, no es necesario que lo hagas, Kise.

— ¡Para mí sí es necesario, porque se trata de la persona que amo, Aominecchi!, ¡es obvio que yo quiera pedirte perdón de mil maneras sin cansarme!

 _Maldición_ , pensó Aomine. No siempre era una persona muy sentimental, pero sentía una tristeza inexplicable con todo esto y no sabía cómo reaccionar, lo único que sabía es que su relación con Kise jamás volvería a ser igual y no solo por la razón obvia.  
Pero una vocecita en su interior se preguntó: _¿sí no hubieses conocido a Kagami y supieras toda la verdad en el actuar de Kise, le darías otra oportunidad?_ Y Aomine no supo cómo sentirse cuando la respuesta no dudó en saberse, porque obviamente aquello era un _sí_. Eso era lo que creía.  
Quizá en su momento él lo hubiese negado o algo así… O bueno, la verdad era que también no se imaginaba su vida sin Kagami en ella y eso era lo único importante, incluso aunque la respuesta de esa pregunta de su inconsciente fuera positiva.

—Kise, pero yo no necesito que lo hagas —insistió Aomine con un gesto sincero, mirándole—. Yo no te guardo rencor de ninguna manera y eso no solo es por lo que Akashi me mostró antes.

—Aominecchi… —parecía que poco a poco, la verdad empezaba a golpear a Kise como si fueran _estacas_ de plata en el corazón.

—Y es eso, Kise, porque yo logré _superar_ todo lo que pasó —Aomine se mostró solemne y sí, era cierto lo que decía, pero eso no evitó le sentir dolor ante el destello de sufrimiento en los ojos dorados del rubio por sus palabras. Aunque quisiera que él no sufriera más por esto, sino era sincero, si hacía que el vampiro siguiera teniendo esperanzas, eso sería mucho peor.

—… ¿Y a mí también, Aominecchi? —Kise luchó porque su voz no sonara triste o algo similar, pero no lo logró del todo.

—Mis sentimientos han cambiado, Kise, y ya no soy el mismo — _me siento alguien mejor_ , dijo Aomine en su interior, una vez su voz dijera lo que tenía que decir.

 _Dolía_. Dolía demasiado, que incluso parecía irreal el hecho de que existiera un pesar tan grande y abismal como el que el rubio estaba sintiendo. De verdad que sí parecía muy injusto que la vida terminara pagándole así, luego de que todo lo que hizo fue por salvar a Daiki, que no le importó sufrir esa condena sin alimento, rodeado de la luz solar y de plata, dejando que su cuerpo se lastimara por más de un siglo, soportando lo que era la ausencia de la persona que amaba.  
Pero sí algo era cierto en todo esto y era el hecho de que aún con el amor como motivador para todo lo que hizo, causó mucho daño al peliazul; Ryota causó mucho daño quisiera o no, fuera cual fuera la razón, y eso también era algo que el _universo_ le estaba devolviendo. Porque, era muy diferente estar sufriendo por la ausencia y el posible odio de la persona que amas, a que estar sufriendo porque la persona que amas, te haya traicionado y dejado atrás tan fácilmente, haciendo creer que todo lo que fue su relación, era más que una mentira. Un rato de diversión.  
Esos dolores y sentires, eran muy diferentes; una _traición_ a una ausencia, definitivamente.

Sobre todo, porque los licántropos eran criaturas exageradamente leales y potencialmente emocionales y por ello, en más de una ocasión, varios se habían aprovechado de eso. Y eso no quería decir que los vampiros no lo fuesen o no se entregaran completamente al amor cuando se enamoraban, de hecho, ellos amaban de maneras posesivas y protegían a ese amor, sin cuidar el no causarles daño con eso, era algo mucho más obsesivo.

—No, Aominecchi… —Kise negó y se acercó todavía más hacía el moreno para posar sus manos en el pecho ajeno— No me importa que hayas cambiado, ¡yo aún te amo, Aominecchi, y nunca dejé de sufrir en todo este tiempo por haberte mentido así! —sus manos sujetaron la ropa ajena, sin lastimarle, solo en un simple agarre.

—… Kise… —Aomine no sabía cómo carajo reaccionar ahora, su corazón golpeaba su pecho, sí, y sabía que debería corta esto, terminar de cerrar este capítulo de su vida. Pero teniendo al rubio tan cerca ahora, era imposible.

Porque al tenerlo así de cerca, su cuerpo reaccionó, porque se conocían, incluso aunque ahora su piel ya tuviera otro dueño y hubiese dejado las otras caricias atrás, todavía recordaba.  
Y además, sí bien había superado todo el dolor y aceptado que su relación con el rubio terminó y no podía volver a ser, eso no significaba que su amor haya quedado olvidado, porque no era así, esos sentimientos estaban bien guardados en su corazón, luego de haber sanado y superado eso, para que pudieran quedar en un lugar de su pecho y no hicieran más daño, logrando así que pudiera avanzar. Sin embargo, esos sentimientos no desaparecerían, quizá más adelante evolucionarían, pero ese proceso aún no llegaba, porque justamente, este encuentro faltaba, porque se necesitaba cerrar este capítulo.

—Yo te sigo amando, Aominecchi, y no me importa luchar para recuperarte… —susurró Kise, acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del moreno, mientras este no ponía resistencia en lo más mínimo— Esperé y aguante un siglo sin ti, puedo esperar un poco más para tenerte.

—… —esta vez, Aomine entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta antes de tomar forma, mientras miraba fijamente los ojos dorados del vampiro.

Kise aprovechó ese gesto de la boca del otro y alzó su rostro para juntar al fin sus labios, en un beso.

Y el mundo de ambos, fue arrasado por un huracán.

Porque Aomine no se negó al sentir ese contacto y lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos, para luego lentamente, corresponder a ese ósculo de forma casta, mientras su rostro se movía lentamente, para cambiar de dirección y probar esos labios de todos los ángulos posibles, sintiendo como ese sabor seguía siendo el mismo.  
Para Kise no había mejor gloria que esta, había temido al rechazo por el lycan, pero ahora mismo también lo estaba besando y se estremeció cuando el peliazul le sujetó del mentón para continuar degustando sus labios.

Sin embargo, había algo diferente en ese ósculo, los dos lo sintieron. Esa química sexual atrayente que al principio los unió y que luego se transformó en amor, ya no estaba, porque el beso no aumentó su tono y no hubo ninguna ansía repentina como debería haberla en un reencuentro.

Y eso no fue lo peor.

—… ¿ _A-Aomine_ …? —la grave y confundida voz de Kagami apareció justo en ese lugar.

Y otra tormenta se desató.

* * *

 ** _Prometo que pronto los compensaré por este dramón que se está generando y la actualización sin ser constante x'DDD. Askdjdaskdask, pero sé que muchos esperaban éste momento(?), ¿o sólo era yo? :v, jajajajaja._**

 ** _Aún le queda bastante a ésta historia, así que habrá Haunted Moon para rato, por lo que espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. ¡Anímense a dejarme sus comentarios! Ya saben que conocer lo qué les causó y eso, es muy importante para mí :3._**

 ** _Entonces, me despido. Trataré de no tardar mucho._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos y muchos abrazos para ustedes!_**

 ** _Alex los adora :3_**


	29. El Rumbo de los Sentimientos

_**¡Holaaaaa, saltamontes! ;A; Joder, sí que me tomé un buen de tiempo en volver a actualizar, asdljksdalas, sé que ya no soy tan constante como al inicio, LO SÉ, JODER. Y solo me queda pedirles disculpas por eso :c. He intentado actualizar más seguido, pero como saben, editar un capítulo de más de diez páginas lleva su tiempo y luego hacer los demás arreglos que requiere la página para subir el capítulo, lleva su tiempo y han habido más cosas que me han tenido atrapada (universidad, sobre todo), aahh.**_

 _ **Me frustra, porque tengo más cosas por publicar y, asldjkals, joder x'D.**_

 _ **Bueno, sin interrumpirlos más en éste, les dejo el capítulo que espero disfruten ewe.**_

* * *

El portal se abrió paso justo en aquella ciudad que vio llegar a Himuro y Kagami la primera vez que aparecieron en el mundo humano; Japón.  
No era Tokyo o eso creían, la verdad estaban bastante aturdidos como para reconocer el lugar, asimismo como que estaban en una zona arbolada, quizá alguna reserva natural o montaña de la ciudad, no lo sabían. Y es que ellos no llegaron _caminando_ , como siempre pasaba al cruzar el portal y la barrera de los otros mundos, sino que más bien fueron lanzados fuera de este, luego de perderse en algún momento del trayecto al ir con los demás. Así que ahora, solo sabían que era de noche y ya.

— _Ese vestido te queda hermoso, Taiga, tu cadera resalta muy bien —elogió la hermosa vampira que en ese entonces, era Tatsuya. Ella tenía un kimono morado con estampado de estrellas negras y la faja que lo mantenía ceñido a su delgada cintura, era de color gris; su cabello estaba recogido en una cebolla, con dos palillos de madera atravesados en el peinado. Y como ya era pálida, no necesitaba maquillaje, más que solo el delineador rojo en sus ojos._

— _¿Crees que de verdad debo lucir así? No parezco ser de Japón —comentó Taiga, con una expresión inconforme, mientras alzaba los brazos y se volteaba un poco el cuerpo para observar sus piernas y cadera en el espejo._

 _Ella lucía un hermoso vestido celeste, tallado y le llegaba justo a la rodilla, tenía también un pequeño saco sin abotonar que solo cubría el área de los pechos y todos los brazos, así como su calzado era dos zapatos de tacón altos y su cabello rojo como la sangre, estaba cuidadosamente acomodado en una media trenza. Las curvas de su figura femenina resaltaban maravillosamente._

— _Alex dice que se supone no debes lucir así en el festival de la ciudad —recordó Tatsuya._

— _¿Y por qué tú sí? —Taiga hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos._

— _Porque mientras tú y Alex están hablando con el capitán del ejército, yo me encargaré de otras cosas —Tatsuya le sonrió de forma corta, pero dulce—. Anda, déjame maquillarte un poco —con sus delicadas manos, jaló a la pelirroja de la cintura y le sujetó del rostro para observarla—. Mejor no, ya luces muy hermosa así._

— _Oye, pareces como sí quisieras cortejarme, Tatsuya —se quejó Taiga, ruborizándose un poco._

— _Solo te digo la verdad, ahora vamos, que Alex nos espera —Tatsuya le guiñó un ojo, coqueta, divirtiéndose del enfurruñamiento de la pelirroja._

Los ojos de Kagami se abrieron de golpe y frunció el ceño tras ese recuerdo de sus tantos años de vida, que aparecieron como un sueño. Cielos, no se acostumbraba al hecho de ahora saber que originalmente nació mujer, pero no es como ahora al recordar su vida pasada se sintiera como sí fuera una chica, que no era así. Más bien, seguía sintiéndose como si fuera dos personas.  
Una sensación escalofriante, pero suponía que ya se acostumbraría.  
Y era curioso, porque justo en ese recuerdo, sucedió un encuentro por primera vez con Aomine, luego de que llegaran de ese festival y Tatsuya y Alex le dijeran que no saliera de casa, porque la noche parecía ser muy peligrosa con tantos humanos cerca, seguramente los vampiros estarían de cacería. Algo que desobedeció, pero ahora que sabía todo, era algo de lo que no se arrepentía.

 _Esa noche, había corrido de regreso a su casa, eufórica y sonriente luego de su encuentro con aquel licántropo, ¡tuvo tantos deseos de seguirlo y hablarle!, pese a que sabía que seguramente ese chico era peligroso. Aunque sí no le hizo daño al momento de verla, no creía que llegara a lastimarla realmente, así que deseaba arriesgarse y tal vez así, pudiera dejar de sentirse incompleta de cierta forma, con el misterio y el conocimiento que podría obtener.  
Porque desde pequeña, siempre fue así; no recordaba nada más que ser cargada por Tatsuya hace dos siglos, sin saber que pasó o cómo llegó a esa situación y parecía que esa vampira tampoco sabía o bien no quería decirle nada, pero confiaba mucho en ella como para creer que de verdad le estuviera ocultando algo. Y con Alex, pues a ella también la quería si fuera su madre, porque era quién les ayudó. _

_Al final no consiguió seguirle el rastro al licántropo de pelaje azul, por eso regresó a su casa sin problemas, aunque ahí, Alex y Tatsuya la estaban esperando._

— _¡Santo cielos, Taiga, te dijimos que no salieras! —amonestó Alex de forma cariñosa, ocultando la preocupación que sintió al darse cuenta que la chica había salido._

 _Tatsuya no esperó y se acercó a la pelirroja para olfatearla, luego verla de forma seria y fija, haciendo que la chica se pusiera algo nerviosa._

— _¿Qué?, si no me pasó nada._

— _Hueles a vampiro, Taiga —señaló Tatsuya—, te atacó uno._

— _¡Taiga! —Alex negó ligeramente y luego suspiró— No te privo de tu derecho de libertad, pero cuando te digo que es mejor que no salgas y te quedes en casa, es por algo —explicó con ternura y a la vez un tono firme._

— _¡Pero estoy bien!, no me pasó nada —inquirió Taiga, algo molesta porque a sus ojos, sus tías exageraban._

— _Pero no siempre la suerte estará de tu lado y no siempre podremos estar vigilándote —dijo Tatsuya, seria._

— _No importa, no lo necesito —Taiga sonrió ligeramente—. Además, estoy bien gracias a un licántropo._

 _Tanto la vampira rubia como la pelinegra, la miraron estupefactas._

— _¿Además de eso te encontraste con un hombre lobo? —ahora sí, Tatsuya pareció molesta y era raro ver alguna emoción en su rostro inexpresivo._

— _¡Pero no me hizo daño! —se apresuró a aclarar Taiga, todavía animada— No sé sí lo hizo a propósito, pero él fue quién me salvó del vampiro._

— _Los licántropos son muy temperamentales y no van salvando ahí a las personas —puntualizó Tatsuya, cruzándose de brazos. Algo le inquietaba de esa historia._

— _¿Segura que no te hizo daño, Taiga? —insistió Alex, preguntando de nuevo y acercándose a la pelirroja para acariciarle el cabello— Eres tan rebelde, niña._

— _Estoy bien, Alex, de verdad —Taiga hizo un mohín avergozada por el acto cariñoso de la rubia—. Lo siento, es solo que la ciudad se veía tan animada, que no quería quedarme solo encerrada —se disculpó, frunciendo el ceño._

 _Ahora Tatsuya suspiró y se acercó para abrazar a la pelirroja con fuerza._

— _Al menos avisa la próxima vez, ¿quieres, Taiga? No es como sí fuéramos a tenerte encerrada._

— _De acuerdo —Taiga asintió, correspondiendo al abrazo—. ¿Sabes qué más fue curioso? —sacó el tema nuevamente, mirándolas a ambas con la euforía de hace unos momentos._

— _No me digas que hablaste con ese licántropo… —Alex hizo una expresión resignada._

— _No, nada de eso, sí él salió corriento tan pronto me vio —aclaró Taiga y la vampira pelinegra enarcó una ceja—. Es solo que nunca había visto el color de un lincantropo así._

— _La mayoría siempre tiene un tono café que los asemeja, otros negros, o algo rojizos…, pero ninguno se repite —comentó Tatsuya._

— _Sí, lo sé, pero es que el pelaje de ese licántropo era_ azul _y se veía tan místico mientras corría debajo de la luna —admitió Taiga, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con una aire inspirado._

 _Tan pronto Alex escuchó el color de ese licántropo, se tensó ligeramente, porque solo había alguien que ella conocía con ese pelaje. Solo un clan y que formaba parte de cierta organización, misma de la que debían mantener oculta a Taiga._

 _Y después de eso pasó solo dos semanas, antes de que la muchacha pelirroja fuera sumida a un sueño profundo y en contra de su voluntad, para poder resguardar su alma y hacer que su persona dejara de existir un tiempo, en lo que Alex averiguaba realmente que estaba pasando, junto con Tatsuya. Aunque luego cuando supieron que aquel licántropo peliazul era un desterrado, pese a ser de la Unión Milagrosa, la vampira pelinegra también pasó a ser dormida, solo que a voluntad propia, para hacer como si nada se hubiese alterado en la vida de Alex y así acompañar en crecimiento a Taiga cuando naciera como humano._

* * *

Sí bien Kagami sabía ahora que todo eso fue para mantenerlo protegido de la Unión Milagrosa, no podía evitar sentirse molesto por las cosas que le ocultaron, por como le mintieron y como hicieron ese hechizo de reencarnación contra su voluntad aquella vez. Eran cosas que sabía fueron hechas por amor y protegerle, pero qué de todos modos, creía que debieron de ser sinceros con él siempre. Porque, ¿acaso sabían toda la confusión e incertidumbre que sintió al ser un humano que no sabía sus orígenes y que ni siquiera le dejaron investigarlos por su propia cuenta? ¿Y la desesperación cuando notaba que era diferente a todos y no había posible explicación? Porque eso sí, en sus años de escuela, la verdad es que Taiga fue visto como un fenómeno ante la inusual perfección de sus habilidades y un humano definitivamente no era así de capaz, no cuando solo era un niño. Por eso siempre estaba solo, por eso. Aunque jamás se avergonzó o renegó del hogar que Alex le dio, a veces algo de _normalidad_ era necesario en su vida, pues ser diferente a los demás, no siempre era bien visto, al menos no en la época que nació.

Eran pocas las veces que notaba como sus compañeros se apartaban de él en la escuela, pero nunca contó nada a Himuro o Alex, para evitarse dramas.

Sin embargo, en su vida pasada, ahí, todavía se sentía peor. Porque a veces en las noches o cuando salía a caminar, le embargaba un sentimiento terrible de soledad que no sabía como mitigar, se sentía vacía, como si algo le faltara. No entendía muchas cosas, no podía recordar parte de los inicios de su infancia, ni siquiera sabía lo que ella realmente era, puesto Alex y Tatsuya siempre le dijeron que era una obra agraciada entre el amor del submundo, que tenía la sangre de un licántropo y una vampiro, pero que debía mantenerlo en secreto siempre, por lo que no debía confíar fácilmente en las personas. Menos de los seres del submundo. Y lo aceptaba, pero ellas jamás aclararon más cosas. ¿Y sus padres?, ¿y su familia?, ¿la habían abandonado con Tatsuya de pequeña?, porque solo ese recuerdo tenía en su mente y ya. Nada parecía tener sentido.  
Y es que era horrible sentirse así de incompleta, viviendo en la incertidumbre, cuando se senría que la vida tenía más sentido del que se creía.

De todos modos, no era como si Kagami ahora mismo fuese a reclamarles, sería tonto e inmaduro si lo hiciera. Sobre todo ahora mismo que comprendía el peligro de la Unión Milagrosa que ejercía no solo para él, sino para las personas que amaba, además de que ya recordaba todo lo que se le fue arrebatado hace tiempo. Por esa misma razón, es que parecía inconsciente mientras estaba ahí sentado en el pasto, mientras por su mente pasaba el rostro de su madre, tan parecido al rostro de Alex, también el rostro de su padre que era un licántropo pelirrojo, con un carácter muy espontaneo. Porque pese a la corta edad que tenía, su consciencia era muy diferente a la de un bebé normal, además de que vivió como una pequeña durante muchas décadas en el tiempo que vivió con sus padres en aquella dimensión.

En sus recuerdos también estaba el rostro de Tatsuya, de lejos, que no se le acercaba, pero la veía con curiosidad y cariño, pese a su inexpresión de serenidad siempre en su cara. Y sonrió ampliamente cuando su mente le dijo, que en efecto, de verdad él y Tatsuya eran hermanos.

—Taiga, ¿estás bien? —Himuro se acercó lentamente al pelirrojo y lo abrazó sin pena, inhalando profundamente— Parece que ya estás recuperado por completo.

—Y parece que tú también lo estás —musitó Kagami, correspondiendo al abrazo con una sonrisa.

Ahora que ese vínculo de hermandad y amigos estaba libre de todo lo demás, se sentía tan bien, tan pleno. Como lo sería contemplar el aurora; algo confortante y limpio.

—Pues sí, tu sangre no me está volviendo loco como cuando eras humano —Himuro se mostró calmado y le palmeó ligeramente la cabeza al pelirrojo con cariño, separándose segundos después.

—Entonces, ¿todo lo que sentíamos y hacíamos se debía por el hechizo? —inquirió Kagami, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y buscaba con su diestra su collar en el pecho— ¿Dónde están?

—Los anillos creo que se deshicieron cuando despertaste y yo recuperé el resto de recuerdos que me faltaban —explicó Himuro, palpándose también el pecho, resignado—. Y a lo otro que dices, pues… Tal parece que tenía mucho que ver ese hecho; como si la magia que mantenía sellada nuestros verdaderos poderes y tu verdadero "yo", nos atrajera mutuamente, porque solo yo era capaz de romper el hechizo, ¿sabes? Con mi sangre, o eso fue lo que Alex me explicó —contó—. Por esa razón, creo que justo a los quince años, empezaron las ansias y deseos de… morderte, porque estarían indicándonos que era el momento de despertarte.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Kagami, se sentía aliviado de escuchar algo como eso. Porque habiendo crecido como humano, eso de que entre hermanos se enamoraran, sería algo extraño, aunque por lo que sabía con la historia que tenía en los libros de Alex, en La Noche, eso era algo normal.

—Quizá mis sentimientos por ti se hayan aclarado y sean como deben ser, Taiga, pero eso no significa que Aomine-kun me vaya a agradar —advirtió con simpleza, con un destello frío en su ojo visible.

—Sí, bueno, eso es otro tema… —Kagami sonrió ligeramente nervioso y desvió la mirada, ¿qué pensaría el peliazul ahora que su verdadero ser ya estaba al descubierto? Se sintió un poco preocupado por eso, pero no dudaba.

Era tan increíble lo que la magia podía causar en las personas, todo por un hechizo y para que Taiga y Tatsuya siempre estuvieran unidos e incapaces de separarse mientras que el verdadero "yo" del pelirrojo aún no despertaba, era necesario mantenerlos cerca, y por ello es que sentimientos de más florecieron, como un _encantamiento_. Pero ahora ya estaban libres, pero incluso con eso, Taiga se había enamorado de Aomine.

—Debemos regresar, Taiga, o Alex y mamá se preocuparan demasiado y no solo ellas nos esperan —aventuró Himuro, incorporándose con elegancia, jalando de la mano a su hermano sin dificultad alguna.

— ¿Puedes crear un portal sin necesidad del agua aunque seas principiante? —cuestionó Kagami, viendo con sincera curiosidad al vampiro.

Himuro sonrió con orgullo.

—Lo cierto es que aparte de mi don como vampiro, heredé cierto poder mágico de nuestra tía.

— ¡¿A-Alex es nuestra tía de verdad?! —inquirió Kagami, asombrado y con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Alex es hermana de nuestra madre y existe una leyenda de ellas dos, que luego te contaré —animó Himuro, sonriendo por lo bajo, divertido por la reacción del pelirrojo.

—Parece que tú has vivido más que yo, Tatsuya.

—Así es, Taiga. Mi edad es de siete siglos con siete décadas.

— ¡…! —la expresión de Kagami era un poema por la sorpresa— ¡¿Tantos años?!

—Taiga, tú tienes alrededor de tres siglos de edad —Himuro le vio con escepticismo.

—… Sí, pero… —Kagami suspiró y se rascó la nuca— Como sea, supongo que eso no es lo importante.

Himuro negó con calma, mientras empezaba a prepararse en crear el portal que los llevaría a casa, a Londres, ahí donde estaba el hogar que Alex construyó hace mucho tiempo. Por esa razón, Kagami se mantuvo callado, atento para ver como su hermano creaba un portal de forma más sencilla de lo que parecía, no era como ver a Alex creando uno, pero era digno de admirar.

En Japón serían alrededor de las once de la mañana, mientras que seguramente en Londres sería de madrugada, por la diferencia horaria y la gran distancia entre ambos países. Así que por eso, el sol estaba casi por situarse en el centro del cielo de la ciudad. Y eso que Kagami recordara algo, por lo que miró al vampiro pelinegro con cierta preocupación.

— ¿Aún puedes usar magia pese a tener el sol arriba de ti, iluminándote?

—Los enormes árboles me brindan la sombra necesaria para protegerme de la luz, así que no estoy tan mal —Himuro le miró con cariño unos segundos—. Estoy bien.

—… —Kagami no dijo nada, miró hacía el cielo y luego se miró las manos, para después acercarse detrás del pelinegro y abrazarlo— No será la gran cosa, pero imagino que por la diferencia corporal de ambos, de algo te servirá mi sombra también.

El inexpresivo rostro de Himuro mostró sorpresa por esa acción. Sí esos sentimientos de enamoramiento no hubieran evolucionado porque el hechizo se rompió, quién sabe cual habría sido su reacción. Pero en esta ocasión, sonrió conmovido y asintió.

—La energía de tu cuerpo me ayudará, pero no te desgastes mucho, Taiga.

El pelirrojo asintió, algo avergonzado, mas segundos después, se mostró firme.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos más, cuando el portal al fin estuvo listo y sin temor ni miramientos, Kagami sujetó la mano de Himuro, para juntos entrar así al portal con paso calmado.

—Es admirable que además de controlar el agua, puedas usar magia. Es genial, Tatsuya —masculló Kagami, deslumbrado por completo y la mirada brillante a la vez que veía el interior del portal, que era un fondo de estrellas fugaces que se movían con velocidad infinita.

—Mi don como vampiro realmente es el elemento agua, Taiga —confesó Himuro con una discreta sonrisa complacida por las palabras del pelirrojo.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿No se suponía que era el de ver los lazos de las personas? —Kagami parpadeó algo rápido, mientras continuaba sujeto de la mano del vampio pelinegro, avanzando dentro de aquel portal a un paso veloz, pero que seguía siendo caminar.

—No, eso era parte del poder mágico que poseo, pero como en ese entonces yo no tenía noción ni recuerdos de eso, asumí que se trataba de mi don —aclaró Himuro.

— ¿Tampoco tú recordabas cosas? —Kagami pareció confundido.

—Tenía casi mi memoria completa, pero habían cosas que todavía no comprendía, porque no sabía que tú y yo de verdad somos hermanos —admitió Himuro, pero no dijo que él y la vampira rubia hablaron de eso, acordando que sería lo mejor, por simple precaución.

—De diferente padre, pero lo somos —Kagami apretó un poco más ese agarre de manos y sonrió con gran orgullo, porque sí, se sentía feliz—. De verdad que es un alivio ahora que sabemos todo, ¿no crees, Tatsuya?

—Sí, concuerdo contigo, Taiga, pero justamente ahora es cuando las cosas se pondrán más difíciles, ya que Akashi-kun ha comprobado que existes —dijo Himuro con gesto grave.

—Lo sé, pero el asunto no está pérdido. Encontraremos alguna manera de defendernos —aseguró Kagami.

 _Y aunque no sea así, yo te protegeré siempre, Taiga_ , pensó Himuro, asintiendo, porque así lo haría, no le importaba si moría en el intento, pero no dejaría que nadie lastimara a su hermano, nadie.

—Parece que el final está cerca.

—Sí, aunque siento demasiadas emociones con todo esto —admitió Kagami, ligeramente abochornado.

—Todo estará bien, Taiga —como pocas veces sucedía, la mascara neutral que era el rostro de Himuro, se volvió un gesto tierno al dedicarle una mirada de apoyo al pelirrojo.

Kagami correspondió a la mirada y sonrió, sintiéndose mucho mejor. Su hermano siempre había sido capaz de calmarlo, desde que era una chica, como cuando creció siendo humano, Tatsuya siempre tenía las palabras correctas para hacerlo sentir mejor. De verdad que era un sustento muy grande para él. Tanto así, que incluso se sintió motivado y deseó llegar pronto. Por lo que Himuro al entender eso, aceleró el paso y así ambos llegaron en un tiempo record al final del portal.

Sin embargo, cuando salieron de este, la calma y ese sentimiento confortante que las palabras del vampiro pelinegro dejaron en Taiga, se fue al vil carajo al momento en que sus ojos rojos como el rubí, se encontraron justo con la imagen de Aomine, besándose con aquel vampiro rubio que salvó.  
Y la estupefacción le atrapó unos momentos, sin saber como reaccionar.

—… ¿A-Aomine? —susurró Kagami en un hilo de voz, que no se hubiera escuchado de no ser por el agudo oído del moreno.

El sonido que provocó el rompimiento del beso que el mismo Aomine hizo al oirle, provocó que las llamas de los celos ardieran como un incendio en pleno verano en el pecho del pelirrojo. Pero no solo se trataba de eso, se sintió malditamente dolido, mientras el moreno lo veía en shock.

Ahora comprendía todo y la verdad, sentía tal ira recorrerle en todas sus venas, que le parecía increíble estar controlándose sin decir nada todavía, ¿o tenía que ver con que Himuro estaba a su lado? No lo sabía, pero ahora mismo la presencia de su hermano le era grata.  
Y es que, él venía con unas insanas ganas de ver a Daiki, ¡¿y cómo lo encontraba?! ¡¿Besándose con otro?! Y lo que era peor, ¡era su ex pareja, joder! Porque sí, con todo lo sucedido anteriormente y que no prestó tanta atención por su estado moribundo, pero ahora con su mente que trabajaba de forma diferente a lo que de verdad era, era imposible que ya no hiciera caso omiso de eso.

Y le parecía indignante que el lycan peliazul, estuviese besándose con alguien que lo había hecho sufrir tanto, porque él mismo había visto el estado en que Aomine estaba. ¡Y eso era lo que más le estaba molestando en estos momentos! Sin embargo, no iba a hacer una escena. Debía actuar _maduramente._

—Kagami, no pienses… —intentó decir Aomine, fácilemente dando un paso adelante, dejando atrás al rubio para hablar con el pelirrojo.

—Lamento interrumpir —se disculpó Kagami neutro y de forma sombría, para después darse la vuelta y ahora haciendo uso de sus verdaderas habilidades, salir de ahí, porque sino lo hacía, el descelence sería demasiado dramático y violento. Y ahora era lo que menos necesitaba.

— ¡Kagami, espérate, mierda! —exclamó Aomine, ahora algo alterado porque fuese precisamente el pelirrojo quién los encontrara, ¡¿cómo fue tan imbécil cómo para dejarse atrapar así?! Quizá eso le sirvió para darse cuenta de las cosas, pero, ¡joder!, no quería que como precio, ahora el pelirrojo dudara de él. Así que ahora, no iba a dudar en ir tras él.

Sin embargo, la figura de Himuro se interpuso, inexpresivo como siempre, mirándolo con una fijeza que aterraba incluso hasta al peliazul.

—Sí te atreves, Aomine-kun, a dañar en lo más mínimo el corazón de mi hermano, ten por seguro que aunque Taiga me odie, no te librarás —advirtió y sin darle tiempo de responder al licántropo, salió corriendo detrás del pelirrojo, dejando un campo de energía en la zona donde estaba el peliazul, para evitar que los siguiera ahora.

— ¡Maldita sea! —rugió Aomine y dio un tremendo puñetazo al campo de energía que lo tenía sin poder salir y seguir a su pareja, ¿por qué ese maldito chupasangre tenía que meterse ahora? Necesitaba destruir algo ahora mismo, así que sin pudor alguno, corrió contra un árbol giganteso y logró derribarlo a puros puñetazos.

Por su parte, Kise se había quedado de piedra cuando los descubrieron y la forma en que sucedió todo, que ahora mismo no sabía que más hacer, solamente contemplar las acciones violentas del moreno. ¿Cómo pudo haber conservado las esperanzas de que en la vida de Aomine todavía habia un lugar para él como su pareja si las respuestas estaban tan claras? No fue nada inteligente haberse mentido a sí mismo, creyendo que todo podía cambiar ahora que regresó y Daiki ya sabía la verdad. Incluso se sintió idiota y culpable, ¿ahora le causaría otro problema al lycan?

Y si bien también sentía celos y envidia en su corazón por saber que ahora Kagami era quién tenía el amor del moreno, tampoco quería meterse ni causarle infelicidad, siendo que sino fuera por este, no estaría libre ahora mismo. Tampoco podía ser un malagradecido ni obsesionado chico. Pero la realida dolía demasiado y eso no era fácil de ignorar.

Y cuando por fin Aomine al fin se calmó, suspiró y pareció recordar la presencia del vampiro rubio ahí, que en ningún momento dejó de mirar todo lo que hacía. Genial. No quería lastimar de más a Ryota, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a perder a Taiga, así que su decisión estaba clara, sin duda alguna.

—Kise, es como te dije; mis sentimientos han cambiado —Aomine le miró sin dudas—. Te amé hace tiempo, pero ahora…, ya no siento lo mismo.

Y dichas esas palabras, aquel primer amor, pasó a guardarse nuevamente en su corazón, como un maravilloso recuerdo del pasado.

El rubio le observó durante casi un minuto en silencio, y luego sonrió ligeramente, bajando la mirada unos momentos, para después enfrentar esos ojos azules como el zafiro.

—No pretendo jugar el papel de la pareja obsesionada que no acepta las cosas —dijo Kise, pareciendo divertido con imaginar eso, aunque por cómo se estaba sintiendo… distaba mucho de sus palabras—. Sin embargo, Aominecchi, incluso sí dices eso ahora, será imposible para mí que en algún lugar de mi corazón, deje de haber esperanza, porque te amo y no creo dejar de hacerlo —admitió.

—Kise, por favor, ya no digas… —masculló Aomine, frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso no significa que yo en algún momento no llegue a aceptar… esto —Kise le calmó, dedicándole una mirada sincera—. Lo único que deseo es tu _felicidad_ , Aominecchi, incluso aunque no sea a mí lado. Pero no esperes que lo acepte tan fácil.

—Kise… —Aomine sintió otra vez ese nudo en la garganta al notar la tristeza que invadió los ojos dorados del rubio. Sintió el tremendo pesar por estar haciéndolo sufrir así ahora, pero ya nada podía hacer.

—Estaré bien, Aominecchi —aseguró Kise, sonriendo. Pero joder que le estaba costando no soltar las lágrimas que gritaban en silencio desde lo más profundo de su corazón, pidiendo por salir através de sus ojos—. Así que será mejor que regresemos.

Aomine se mordió le lengua ante el impulso de querer decir un "lo siento", eso sería mucho peor para el rubio, lo sabía, así que solo se limitó a mirarlo, diciendo algo completamente diferente, ahora.

—Pero todavía esta este maldito campo de energía —sí, era lo mejor, porque él no era la persona índicada para consolarlo.

—Por el aspecto que tiene ahora, parece que se desvanecerá en… — _uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve y…_ , contó Kise, mentalmente, alzando su mirada— Diez, ahora.

Daiki suspiró.

—Entonces, no perderé más tiempo.

—Aominecchi, me gusta este bosque, creo que me quedaré a explorar unos momentos por aquí —avisó Kise, encantado con la naturaleza—. Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía el sabor de la libertad y de la noche.

—Está bien, pero no caces humanos, Alex tiene algo que darte para la sed y no te tardes, pero sino quieres volver, estaría bien que le avisaras a Tetsu —respondió Aomine, dándole la espalda, sin verle, para luego apretar los labios.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré y no los abandonaré ahora, les brindaré mi apoyo, así que regresaré más tarde —afirmó Kise, de forma musical.

 _De verdad quiero que tú llegues a ser feliz también, Kise, te lo mereces_ , pensó Aomine, con los puños apretados y luego, salió corriendo sin decir nada más.

Y al momento en que el ligero viento que la carrera del peliazul llegó a los oídos de Kise, la sombra de la noche le cubrió los ojos y entonces él corrió al lugar opuesto, ya sin molestarse en ocultar su corazón destrozado, tanto así, que no sabía sí algún día podría dejar de sufrir por esto, pero aun así, trataría de ser _positivo_.

Pero ahora ese capítulo había quedado cerrado y los sentimientos de ambos estarían en el inicio de una gran evolución.

* * *

La sensación de alivio y protección que sintió Kagami cuando su madre le abrazó tan pronto entró a la casa acompañado de Himuro, fue desbordante, digna emoción y sensación que una mamá brinda a sus hijos. El corazón del pelirrojo se estrujó de felicidad, porque al fin volvía ver a aquella mujer que le dio la vida y que recordaba, incluso sentía que sus ojos le picaban; tanto tiempo sin saber de sus padres, de dudar si ellos le quisieron o no, o si los seguía teniendo, sí estaban vivos o no…  
Y ahora que volvía ver a Shiro, realmente se sentía mucho mejor, tan feliz, tan… Tan bien y seguro, que no es como si necesitara que le cuidaran, mas era normal que así fueran sus emociones, porque la había extrañado y eso también fue un consuelo para su corazón herido por lo que había visto hace minutos atrás con Aomine.

No había medicina perfecta que el amor de madre.

—Mi Taiga, oh, Dios mío… Eres realmente fuerte —musitó Shiro con los ojos cristalizados, mientras sostenía del rostro al pelirrojo y le contemplaba con una sonrisa de orgullo—. Perdóname por haber recurrido a todo esto, pero todo fue para mantenerte a salvo… Imagino lo mucho que sufriste sin saber la verdad, mas tu padre y yo preferimos eso, a que la Unión Milagrosa te atrapara… —su voz se ahogó tras los recuerdos y fue inevitable que un par de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

—E-esta bien, yo no tengo deseos de reclamar nada —masculló Kagami y aunque los hubiera tenido, con lo poco alarmado que estaba de ver a su madre llorar, se le olvidó momentáneamente—. Sé porque lo hicieron, ahora que he visto el poder y todo lo que la famosa Unión hace.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero de solo imaginarme cuanta falta te hicimos tu padre y yo en este mundo… De verdad, _perdóname_ , Taiga —suplicó Shiro, abrazando nuevamente al pelirrojo y luego, extendió su brazo en dirección al vampiro pelinegro, llamándolo y este se acercó—. Y, Tatsuya, has hecho un excelente trabajo, lo has cuidado tan bien —felicitó, ahora acariciando el rostro de su otro hijo—. Siento haberte dejado el peso de la responsabilidad de padres, pero me siento muy orgullosa de ti.

—Yo nunca renegué de nada, mamá —Himuro sonrió ligeramente, pero su mirada trasmitía la misma felicidad que el pelirrojo—. Siempre cuidé de Taiga a gusto.

—Mis dos tesoros, no saben cuan feliz estoy de verlos otra vez —sollozó Shiro, pese a que normalmente era una mujer sería, ahora mismo no podía esconder su emoción y abrazó a sus dos hijos con ganas, dejándoles un beso en cada frente.

—Mamá… —susurró Kagami, se sentía algo raro decir esa palabra, siendo que la persona que le cuidó en todo el tiempo, había sido la vampira rubia y a ella de igual forma la consideraba como una madre— ¿Podrás contarnos que pasó realmente y dónde has estado?

Shiro suspiró y deshizo el abrazo para limpiarse las lágrimas con rápidez. Los tres estaban en la sala, de modo que tomó asiento, seguido de los otros dos chicos.

—Claro que sí, a estas alturas es necesario que lo sepan —asintió—. Aunque Tatsuya sabe casi todo, hay cosas que todavía ignora —aclaró.

—Lo que yo primero quiero saber —inquirió Kagami, algo nervioso por lo que fuera a saber a partir de ahora— es dónde está mi padre.

La mirada de Shiro se oscureció de tristeza durante cinco segundos y luego, sonrió con nostalgia, sintiendo el peso de todo esto en su corazón. Inspiró hondo y se preparó para responder aquella pregunta y para también contarles todo.

* * *

Las manos de Alex estaban llenas de sangre, porque la curación que estaba efectuando ahora, era la más difícil que había tenido en todos sus siglos de existencia; ni siquiera batalló tanto cuando curó a Kiyoshi y Riko, esto era mucho peor.

Y es que Haizaki no solo tenía muchísima plata en su sistema, también su cuerpo estaba muy herido, además de que tenía la herida abierta de donde la mitad de su brazo fue cortado. Debía retener la hemorragia, pero era difícil hacerlo con toda la plata, dado que ella también estaba desterrada, eso le afectaba. Por eso era un alivio contar con Kuroko de ayudante ahora mismo, porque mientras este peliceleste ayudaba de una forma u otra para detener el sangrado, Alex hacía su mayor esfuerzo sacando aquel metal.

Mientras lo hacía, la vampira rubia se dio cuenta que la herida principal se generó por un balazo que ella misma fabricó, lo que significaba que Kagami la usó en algún momento con este licántropo, cosa que quería decir que en efecto, lo había atacado anteriormente. Suspiró y negó, bueno, antes la misma Alex se hubiese encargado del peligris, pero ahora mismo ya todo era diferente. Y de alguna forma, como ya había leído la mente del muchacho con su magia, realmente no podía verlo como alguien vil o de la calaña de Masaomi o de Akashi.

—Es sorprendente ver la cantidad de odio que este chico lobo ha guardado en todo su sistema y solo por un único motivo —masculló Alex, soltando lo que era una burbuja de agua en un cazo de metal y que contenía pocos de plata que había expulsado del cuerpo ajeno. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y usaba lentes, no porque alguien con esa vista perfecta los necesitara exactamente, sino para proteger su visión de las radicaciones de magia que había en ese cuerpo.

—A Haizaki-kun nunca le importó ser odiado por sus acciones, él sabía bien lo que hacía y por qué —contestó Kuroko con la voz inexpresiva. Él no necesitaba todas esas cosas que la rubia usaba, porque solo se estaba encargando de detener el sangrado.

—Pero no me parece justo, deberían de saber algo como esto, sobre todo Ryota —dijo Alex, con la mirada concentrada, continuando su labor.

—No creo que Haizaki-kun lo haga, la verdad. Él es demasiado orgulloso y además, de nada serviría que lo dijera ahora, si las consecuencias ya están —comentó Kuroko, vertiendo aquella medicina que la vampira le indicó en la herida del brazo contrario.

Alex suspiró.

—Al final, es decisión de este chico —finalizó el tema y luego añadió: —Le haré una prótesis, pero para hacerla igual y que funcione justo como su cuerpo de licántropo, necesito que me digas todos los datos que tengas de él —pidió al peliceleste.

Kuroko simplemente asintió.

* * *

 _Desde aquel momento en que vio a Kise, supo que sería un rubio problemático en su vida, pero incluso aunque su instinto se lo dijera, lo cierto era que pese a que siempre se mostraba con ganas de joderlo en más de una ocasión, una extraña amistad se formó._

 _No eran los mejores amigos, pero sin necesidad de palabras, ellos se entendían muy bien, porque de alguna forma, se conocían mejor que a nadie, pese a lo opuestos que eran; Kise era muy querido y a Haizaki preferían tenerlo lejos, no porque en ese entonces él ya fuera alguien tan violento, sino por lo inusualmente lujurioso y bravucón que era. Parecía que todo giraba en torno al sexo para él, pero incluso así, en cierta parte de su actuar, terminaba vigilando del rubio, no como una obsesión o algo, simplemente para cuidarlo. Porque aunque sabía que Kise no lo necesitaba y era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo, algo en él lo llamaba a hacerlo, le parecía tan delicado algunas veces, que no imaginaba que alguien pudiera hacerle daño. Solo él lo hacía, pero no era algo tan a pecho, simples palabras toscas para molestarlo, ya que incluso el chico de ojos miel hacía lo mismo cuando se juntaban y paseaban por ahí, mientras sus padres estaban en sus asuntos._

— _Es genial que tu madre forme parte de la Unión Milagrosa —dijo Kise, mientras estaban sentados en la gruesa rama de un inmenso árbol, de todos los que habían en esa región._

— _No es la gran cosa tampoco, Ryoota —Haizaki se encogió de hombros. Como le molestaba que siempre vieran el poder que había en su apellido, en lugar de a su persona, miró de refilón al rubio y frunció el ceño._

— _¡Claro que lo es! —Kise se mostró tan encantado— Sí algún día yo pudiese entrar ahí, sería muy feliz, porque los admiro mucho —admitió._

— _Son personas como tú y cómo yo, ¿qué mierda tienen de especial? —chistó Haizaki sin respeto alguno._

— _Moo, no seas así, Shogo-kun, todos los clanes son geniales —Kise le sonrió, sin inmutarse—. Pero yo siempre he considerado que el clan_ Aomine _es excelente en combates, algún día me gustaría luchar contra uno, ¿sabes? Porque es aburrido que en los entrenamientos nadie aguante contra mí por mi don —suspiró._

— _Oye, oye, deja de hablar con tanta arrogancia, rubia idiota —Haizaki le miró con prepotencia y sonrió—. Tú no has querido enfrentarte a mí, seguro que yo te enseño lo que es pelear de verdad._

— _Qué cruel eres, Shogo-kun —bufó Kise, pero luego su sonrisa se ensachó—. No puedo hacer eso, porque seguramente querrás golpear al primero que veas cuando hayas perdido contra mí —le molestó._

— _No, solo te moleré a golpes a ti, Ryota —amenazó Haizaki—. De verdad que los tienes bien puestos para estar diciedo semejantes mierdas._

— _Es porque es la verdad —Kise se puso de pie en la rama y se balanceó, para después dejarse caer, pero sujetándose con sus piernas flexionadas, todavía contra la rama, quedando de cabeza y su rubio cabello cayendo._

— _Tú lo que quieres es que te haga mierda, rubia —Haizaki sonrió con altanería y de forma maliciosa y moviendose rápido, pateó cada planta de los pies del rubio para que se soltara de la rama del árbol._

— _¡Woah, Shogo-kun! —se quejó Kise, cuando no pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido, por lo que como ahora se estaba cayendo, dio varias volteretas para ponerse de pie, justo al llegar al suelo— ¡Vas a ver, de verdad que eres malo! —hizo un mohín, alzando la mirada con gesto aparentemente molesto y serio._

— _Ja, espero tu ataque, Ryooota —canturreó Haizaki con viva burla, desde arriba en la rama del árbol._

 _Kise le sonrió con desafío y escaló el tronco de ese gran árbol._

 _Así era la "amistad" de ellos, a veces parecían odiarse de muchas maneras, pero en el fondo, se entendían y se apoyaban de una forma única. Era algo que no debía cambiar nunca, ni siquiera cuando algunos de los dos se encontro con la aparición de nuevos sentimientos y no precisamente de amor, al menos, no a consciencia._

 _Y es que cuando el momento de la sucesión de tronos llegó, Haizaki pasó a formar parte de la Unión Milagrosa de mala gana, realmente no le importaba mucho ese puesto y sus compañeros no eran la gran cosa para él, además que se llevaba especialmente mal con dos de ahí; Midorima y Aomine._

 _La cosa que hizo fuera peor todo para él, fue notar como Kise ahora cada que lograban verse, no hacía más que preguntar por ese jodido licántropo peliazul. A Haizaki le empezó a molestar de verdad aquella innecesaria admiración que el rubio tenía por Aomine, no le gustaba que Kise pareciera ahora solo querer verlo ya no para pasar algún rato como antes, sino para terminar preguntando sobre la Unión Milagrosa y ese maldito peliazul. Y como nunca accedía a contarle nada, eso dio origen a muchas más peleas, que conforme pasaban el tiempo, dejaban a un lado lo infantiles y cada vez se hacía más difícil reconciliarse como cuando eran más jóvenes._

 _Pero incluso así, Haizaki y Kise todavía seguían juntándose, aunque ahora una ligera tensión se sentía siempre cuando los demás los veían. Su relación de amigo-enemigos ya no era como antes.  
Y eso era algo que la madre del vampiro rubio notó, así que en un día como cualquiera, Stephanie, la madre del chico de ojos miel, llegó como si nada a visitar el hogar del peligris, luego de que la madre de este muriese. _

— _Haizaki-kun, es un gusto verte —saludó Stephanie con una dulce sonrisa al momento en que la puerta se abrió._

— _Oh, eres la madre de Ryota, ¿le pasó algo o qué? —dijo Haizaki, sin molestar en mostrarse educado o esas tonterías, solo abrió la puerta y entró a su casa, dejando que la vampira hiciera lo que quisiera._

 _Stephanie sin molestarse siquiera por la falta de tacto y educación del lycan, dado que igual ya estaba acostumbrada, ingresó a la casa con su sonrisa hasta sentarse en un sofá, frente al peligris._

— _Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que fuiste a casa, Haizaki-kun._

— _Sí, bueno, pertenecer a la Unión Milagrosa absorbe mi tiempo —Shogo se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con desdén._

— _Pero parece que hace mucho tu y Ryota no se ven —musitó Stephanie._

— _Él parece interesado en otras cosas y yo no estoy rogando por su atención —Haizaki acentuó su sonrisa como sí eso no le importara realmente—. Cada uno esta tomando caminos diferentes._

— _Haizaki-kun, es que justamente no quiero que suceda eso —masculló Stephanie, adquiriendo una mirada algo preocupada._

— _Ryota ya no es un bebé, yo no estaré siguiéndole los pasos, ni que fuera su madre, eso te corresponde a ti —resopló Haizaki de mala manera, recostándose en el sofá._

— _No se trata de eso, Haizaki-kun. Es solo que Ryota no es nada estable en su vida y siempre hace demasiadas cosas —dijo Stephanie—, y me preocupa el conjunto con toda esa informabilidad en su vida, y que algún día esa admiración que posee le lleve a hacer cosas nada buenas —confesó al fin._

— _¿La admiración que Ryota siente por el idiota de Daiki? —inquirió Haizaki, enarcando una ceja, haciéndose el desentendido._

— _Quizá este exagerando, después de todo la Unión Milagrosa es venerada por muchos en este mundo, pero hay algo que me inquieta de todo eso, Haizaki-kun._

— _Yo digo, señora, que estas de paranoica. Ahora veo de donde sacó Ryota lo dramático._

— _Haizaki-kun, Ryota ha decidido que saldrá de viaje por el mundo para explorar y ya no podré cuidarlo como su madre que soy, porque mi hijo es independiente y no puedo seguirlo a donde quiera que vaya —habló nuevamente Stephanie._

— _¿Se irá? Ja, el idiota no me dijo nada —bufó Haizaki y sonriendo con una burla amarga—. De todas maneras, no veo que tenga de malo…_

— _Haizaki-kun, mi instinto como madre me dice que solo tú eres capaz de protegerlo —interrumpió Stephanie, ahora sí mostrándose seria y mirando atentamente al licántropo._

— _¡¿Hah?! ¡Yo no soy su puta niñera! —exclamó Haizaki, frunciendo el ceño, nada feliz con eso y poniéndose de pie dispuesto a correr a la mujer vampiro ahora._

— _Por favor, Haizaki-kun, prómetelo_ _—insistió Stephanie, sin inmutarse e incorporándose para ver mejor al licántropo, sin temor—. Prométeme que cuidarás que mi Ryota no haga ninguna tontería que ponga en riesgo su vida, por favor, te lo suplico._

— _¡¿Por qué mierda me estás diciendo eso a mí?! ¡Ryota tiene a más amigos! —gruñó Haizaki._

— _¡Pero sus amigos no lo ven como tú lo ves, Haizaki-kun! —señaló Stephanie, firme._

—… _No sé de que putas está hablando ahora…, señora —Haizaki le miró y sonrió de forma amenazante._

— _Haizaki-kun, conmigo no sirve de nada que te pongas a la defensiva —advirtió Stephanie con una mirada fría y segura—. Como madre que soy de mi Ryota, se bien quiénes son personas sinceras para él y noto si su cariño es verdadero._

— _¡Pura mierda! —exclamó nuevamente Haizaki— Si solo viniste a mi casa a decir esas estupideces, mejor lárgate._

 _Pero Stephanie miró al chico de cabello gris con obstinación, sin dar marcha atrás._

— _¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué deje que mi hijo se juntara contigo, pese a todo lo que se decía de ti?_

— _Tch, seguro por el puesto de mi madre, ¿qué no?_

— _Nada de eso, a mi me valía un comino el puesto de tu madre —aseguró Stephanie—. ¿De verdad crees que una madre dejaría tener como amigo a un chico maleducado, mujeriego y que solo se la pasaba en luchas callejeras solo por el puesto de su madre? —inquirió._

—… — _Haizaki la fulminó con la mirada. Era cierto que todo eso que decía, pero tampoco se avergonzaba o arrepentía de dichas cosas, total, su madre bien le regañaba, mas nunca estuvo lo suficiente con él como para de verdad lograr que dejara de hacerlo y comportarse como debía._

— _Sí yo permití esa amistad, es porque noté y supe que tus intenciones con mi Ryota no eran realmente malas, como todo el mundo suponía y tú aparentabas, Haizaki-kun. Y sé que aunque ahora están distantes y pelean de forma más seguida que antes, ninguno de los dos querrá dañarse —afirmó Stephanie._

— _Seguro, sí él no se mete en mi camino… —masculló Haizaki, con acidez._

— _No me engañes a mí, yo sé descifrar bien la forma en que miras a mi hijo siempre —repitió Stephanie nuevamente—. Sé que tú lo…_

— _¡Joder, ya entendí, puta madre! —exclamó Haizaki y pateó el sofá, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared de su casa con tremenda fuerza— ¡Pero aunque eso sea verdad, yo no voy a estar rogando por la maldita atención de Ryota! —replicó con orgullo y sonrió._

— _Yo no te pido que lo hagas, Haizaki-kun, incluso auque estés de lejos, pero protégelo siempre, por favor. Prométemelo —Stephanie le miró con suplica, pero a la vez firmeza—. Yo sé que tú eres la mejor persona para eso e incluso tú lo sientes._

— _Tch… —Haizaki apretó los dientes con fuerza y empuñó ambas manos, pero no respondió; no se atrevía a decir que no, porque era verdad lo que esa mujer decía, lo quisiera aceptar o no, pero si accedía a hacerlo, también él corría riesgo no físicamente, sino emocionalmente._

— _Lo único que yo quiero es que Ryota siempre esté bien, por favor —insistió Stephanie con la angustia en su mirada, porque su instinto como madre la tenía inquieta._

—… _Pero no me voy a desvivir por velar la seguridad de Ryota —advirtió Haizaki, dando otra patada a una silla que estaba ahí cerca._

 _No obstante, aunque hubiese dicho lo que dijo, terminó haciendo todo lo contrario, incluso ante su negación, ante su orgullo, ante el dolor que llegaría a sentir, no le importó, terminó protegiendo a Kise justo como su madre le pidió. Pero ya no solo lo hacía por esa mujer, sino porque así lo quería. Pero las cosas no eran fáciles para Haizaki, porque se negaba a aceptar lo que era obvio incluso para él, sobre todo cuando notaba la maldita admiración que el rubio seguía sintiendo por Daiki, que los celos también aparecieron en su corazón. No iba a obligar a Ryota a hacer algo contra su voluntad, pero estaba empezando odiar el hecho de sentirse desplazado por ese estúpido vampiro que apreciaba._

 _Y entonces, en un intento por querer hacer que Kise notara su "grandeza", para que viera que era la misma que de Aomine—o incluso mucho mejor—, se salió de control y en ese esfuerzo de hacer las cosas bien, terminó aprovechándose de su autoridad y ahora, lejos de que las personas y el rubio lo admiraran, fue justo lo contrario; le temían. Aunque esto último no era sentido por Kise, pero sí prefirió alejarse por completo para evitar problemas._

 _Aún con eso, Shogo encontró la manera de seguir protegiéndolo y velando por su seguridad; pero su personalidad había cambiado mucho. No le importaba ser odiado por los demás del mundo de La Noche y se mentía diciendo que tampoco le importaba lo que el rubio sintiera ahora por él, así que sus acciones violentas no se contuvieron cuando alguien le provocaba y mató a muchos criminales, quitándoles el derecho a juicio. Pero eso no era lo que alertó a Akashi, sino el hecho que descubrió que algunos de los guardías efectuaban misiones para mantener cuidando a cierto vampiro—pero sin conocer realmente el nombre— y eso le llevó a preguntarse, ¿por qué Shogo, un licántropo, mandaba a cuidar tanto a un vampiro? La malicia le trajo al vampiro pelirrojo las sospechas y como para ese momento, su relación con Kuroko seguía siendo buena, no dudó en comentárselo.  
Sin embargo, aunque Kuroko le dijo que sería mejor comprobarlo, Akashi no quiso arriesgarse de más y aprovechando el mal uso de la autoridad del licántropo peligris, decidió que era momento de cambiarlo por alguien más de los clanes importantes que quedaban. _

_El maldito pesar y decepción que Haizaki sintió cuando se le avisó que sería sustituido por Kise fue algo que jamás podría olvidar. ¿Era ironico, no?, qué justamente la persona que protegía como su vida —por quién intentó muchos métodos para eso, sin importar si los demás le odiaban—, era la que venía sin dudas ni temor y sin importale poco su reacción, a presentarse._

 _Había sido un golpe muy bajo, se sintió tan traicionado, sobre todo al ver la galantería con la que el vampiro se presentó, tan dispuesto y nada culpable por acceder a tener un lugar en la Unión Milagrosa, todo porque quería estar más cerca de aquel peliazul._

 _Pero no conforme con eso, fue todo peor cuando descubrió el romance que se dio entre Ryota y Daiki, porque con eso, sintió que lo quemaban vivo, que incluso algo mucho más dentro que el corazón, le dolió. Y sintió impotencia, los celos quedaron en segundo lugar, ¡¿es qué acaso tenían idea del fin que tendrían si se atrevían a continuar con esa relación?! Lo que le pasara a Aomine le valía una mierda, pero no_ soportaba _la idea de que Kise muriera por esa tontería._

 _Parecía que después de todo, Stephanie había tenido mucha razón, pero entonces, ¿qué haría ahora? Sino hacía algo él, Midorima o Kuroko serían los próximos en descubrirlo y sin lugar a dudas, se lo dirían a Akashi o si este último lo descubría, todo sería mucho peor, ni siquiera les daría ninguna segunda oportunidad._

 _Así que Shogo intentó hablar con Ryota, pero su orgullo y sentimientos heridos, además de su mala manera de expresarse verbalmente, no le dejaron lograr su comentido, su advertencia y lo único que logró, es que el rubio se alejara todavía más, creyendo lo peor de él._

 _Que tontería, ¿cómo es qué alguien que nunca tuvo la intención de amar y solo la vivía para el placer sexual, terminó haciendo algo como esto? Y en ese momento, no le importó sí esto que hacía significaba que estaba enamorado del idiota de Kise, en lugar de cumplir la promesa, como siempre se dijo a sí mismo para evitar un caos en su interior. Pero sí sentía que lo_ odiaba _por todo lo que lo estaba haciendo pasar, por ese sufrimiento, mas incluso así, sabía que no podía dejarlo a su suerte y algo tenía que hacer para impedir que le mataran._

 _Y por eso, había decidido ser él mismo quién los delatara ante Akashi, pero planeó demasiado bien el terreno, para que eso se viera como una apuesta, para conservar su puesto en la Unión Milagrosa y no se sospechara que le verdadero motivo era otro. Porque sabía que sí el vampiro pelirrojo descubría todo con tiempo, además de ya tener las sospechas en su mente, le harían planear diferentes formas de afrontarlo, porque no podía darse el lujo de simplemente matar a un miembro de la Unión Milagrosa, no era así de fácil, de modo que Haizaki suponía que Akashi se iría por la táctica mental una vez tuviera atrapados a Kise y Aomine y a quién manipularía sin duda alguna, sería Kise, para no matar al peliazul y no podía matar al rubio tampoco, porque sí Daiki no moría, entonces era seguro que algo haría en su contra. Y serviría para chantajearlo, lo que quería decir que tendrían atrapado al ojimiel, pero Haizaki estaba dispuesto a jugárselas para después sacar a Ryota a donde sea que lo llevaran._

 _Fue tan sorprendente, cuando todo lo que su instinto le dijo a Shogo, se cumplió. Era como si las diosas en el cielo lo hubiesen ayudado, pero como él no creía en eso, no se detuvo a agradecerles en lo más mínimo._

 _Aunque logró salvar medianamente a Ryota, sabía que terminó ganándose su odio, pero estaba bien para Haizaki, siempre y cuando el rubio estuviera con vida. Sin embargo, la parte final de su plan no salió como quiso. Pues en más de una ocasión intentó ir a donde estaba encerrado para darle algo de ayuda en secreto y empezar a pensar como sacarlo de ahí, pero como seguía en la cuerda floja, no podía hacer tantos descuidos o todo sería peor y si lo mataban a él, ¿quién seguiría cuidando al rubio? Porque perdió mucho tiempo también en investigar el lugar en el que Kise estaba encerrado, pues no era en ninguno de los que él conocía. De modo que Shogo tuvo que aguantar estar sin saber cómo y dónde estaba el vampiro, hasta que de alguna manera, él y Kuroko formaron una indirecta_ alianza _; no se dijeron ni explicaron nada, era solo que el peligris notó que su deseo era el mismo que el del peliceleste —ayudar al rubio—, así que solo se encargó de mantener distraído aquella ocasión a Midorima al hacer que Takao apareciera por ahí._

 _Y aunque no preguntó nada, de alguna manera, la inmensa preocupación que sentía, disminuyó un poquito al saber que había sido Kuroko quién fue a ver a Kise. Aunque lo que Shogo no sabía, era la fatal condición en la que el otro se encontraba, pese a solo tener idea de en qué lugar se encontraba. Y si hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo, en vez de ser llamado para atacar al nuevo juguete de Aomine, él hubiese terminado yendo a Eretz para sacar al vampiro de ojos miel de ahí._

* * *

 _De verdad que te odio tanto, Ryota_ , pensó Haizaki en algún lugar de su mente, sin ser consciente que justo ahora mismo, Alex continuaba curándolo.

* * *

Sí bien Aomine salió del campo mángnetico en que Himuro lo dejó atrapado, luego de diez minutos, le costó demasiado encontrar el maldito camino de regreso. ¿Habían sido dos jodidas horas que estuvo dando vueltas en el bosque sin lograr salir de este?, seguramente ese maldito chupasangre hizo algún otro hechizo para que no llegara tan rápido con Kagami. Pero no importaba, porque el peliazul continuó luchando con firmeza, hasta que justo cuando empezó a amanecer, por fin llegó a la casa de Alex, cansado, pero todavía tenía en su mente lo que debía haber. No importaba si el pelirrojo se negaba a hablar con él, se lo llevaría a rastras, porque no dudaría en enfrentarse al vampiro pelinegro, nadie impediría que aclarara las cosas con _su_ novio.

No se molestó en entrar por la puerta, simplemente se quedó de pie frente a la casa a una distancia de tres metros, escuchando y olfateando, hasta que sintió el olor de Kagami justo en el tercer piso, la que era la habitación donde hicieron el amor la última vez y eso de alguna forma hizo sentir mal a Daiki, pero a la vez bien, fue una sensación extraña.

Pero sin impedimentos y consciente de que el pelirrojo probablemente lo escucharía llegar, se arriesgo y como no había muchas personas rondando por ese barrio, además de que el sol no terminaba de salir, trepó usando las protecciones de metal de las ventanas hasta llegar al balcón de Taiga, donde la ventana estaba abierta. Sin embargo, al momento en que saltó al interior, la puerta de la habitación se cerró de un portazo.

—Genial —resopló Aomine—. Y yo que quería hacerla de _Romeo_ —chistó con sarcasmo.

—Idiota —escuchó que Kagami le respondió desde la escaleras.

El peliazul suspiró y corrió velozmente para salir de aquel cuarto, siguiendo el olor del pelirrojo, cuando justo antes de llegar a la sala, el olor de Kise apareció y casi se tropieza al llegar.

Ahí estaba Kuroko nada más, claro, también Kagami y Kise, porque Himuro había salido con Shiro para mostrarle la ciudad, una vez que Alex le dio algo de sangre artificial para alimentarse.  
Parecía que el rubio también acababa de llegar, siendo esto sospechosamente mal visto, como si las cosas no estuvieran ya complicadas.

—Hola, Aomine-kun —saludó Kuroko, como si no sintiera la tensión del lugar.

Pero el peliazul ignoró completamente a su amigo peliceleste y solo fijó su mirada en el pelirrojo.

—Kagami, necesito hablar contigo _ahora_ —dijo, no como una orden, pero sin sonar suplicante. Más bien sonó algo urgente, pese a que la expresión de Aomine parecía relajada.

El pelirrojo estaba terminando de beber un gran vaso de agua que dejó en la mesa de centro, sin verle, para después incorporarse sin rastro alguno de quererle responder. No se sentía nada cómodo con la presencia del rubio y el moreno juntos, para nada, prefería mejor alcanzar a Tatsuya y su mamá.

—Antes de que le digas que no, Kagamicchi, debes saber que yo fui quién lo besó _primero_ —dijo Kise repentinamente, haciendo que el peliceleste mirara de forma extraña al moreno.

Aomine frunció los labios y el ceño. Ese no pareció un comentario muy alentador.

Sin embargo, Kagami arrugó el entrecejo y miró al rubio, quien le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa que no se tragó en lo más mínimo; ahora no sentía la poca confianza que anteriormente sintió con Kise al conocerle. ¡Cómo si con saber eso hiciera que dejara de sentir esos celos homicidas! Ganas no le faltaban de querer golpear algo o gritar, pero no haría un drama, porque sabía que sería algo hipócrita de su parte, dado que cuando Tatsuya se despidió de él hace un par de días—confesándosele antes de que su relación quedara aclarada y él hubiese despertado—, también lo besó aún estando con Aomine.

Pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera como se sentía, obviamente. Mas aunque quisiera castigar un poco al peliazul, no podía darse ese lujo cuando las cosas peligrosas estaban por empezar y porque se había sentido tan ansioso al no saber sí el moreno estaba bien. Así que no estaban para momentos infantiles.

Finalmente, el pelirrojo suspiró.

—Al bosque, ahí —aceptó Kagami, mirando con gesto serio al lycan peliazul y sin esperarlo ni decir nada más, salió de la casa con paso veloz.

—El aura de Kagami-kun da algo de miedo —masculló Kuroko como quién no quiere la cosa.

—Cállate, Tetsu —gruñó Aomine, lanzándole una mirada de molestia, para después salir tras el pelirrojo.

Kise había observado todo y finalmente se sentó al lado del vampiro peliceleste. Ya se había desahogado en el bosque, pero todavía parecía que no era suficiente.

—Vaya, no tuve tiempo de decirle a Taiga que no pasara más de un día fuera de casa —suspiró Alex, llegando por las escaleras, algo tarde.

— ¿Cómo está Haizaki-kun? —preguntó Kuroko, ya que hace una hora dejó de ayudar, porque la rubia haría más procesos de curación que necesitaban libre el laboratorio.

Solo con la mención de ese nombre, hizo que los ojos del rubio miraran a la vampira.

—He sacado la mayor parte de la plata de su cuerpo que lo estaba matando —respondió Alex con una sonrisa tranquila, llevando una mano a su cadera—, así que está estable. Pero más tarde daré una última limpiada a su organismo, además de que empezaré a hacer su implante para el brazo.

—Muchas gracias —Kuroko sonrió de forma corta, pero sincera a la vampira.

Kise suspiró y sonrió ligeramente al oírlo, de forma amarga, ya que no sabía si sentirse "alviado" o enfermo por saber que el causante de su desgracia seguía existiendo, pese a saber que era estúpido ponerse así, dado que él mismo fue quién no lo dejó morir. Pero por esa misma razón, es que estaba completamente irritado y confundido, porque, después de todo lo que vivió por culpa de que el peligris lo delató, parecía que una parte de su persona, no podía ser tan cruel.

— _Gracias_ —masculló Kise.

Alex le contempló con suavidad y luego le sonrió de forma confortante.

—A veces creemos que el sol es más importante, porque ilumina la vida de todos —musitó—. Y nos olvidamos de la _luna_ , cuando ella es quién nos acompaña y alumbra las horas más oscuras.

Aunque Kuroko sonrió discretamente por eso, Kise parpadedó confundido por esas palabras.

—Yo no entiendo…

—Está bien si no lo haces ahora, Kise-kun, algún día lo harás —apremió Kuroko.

Alex les dedicó una última sonrisa, antes de regresar a su laboratorio. Sus visiones de último momento le animaron a decirle lo que le dijeron al vampiro rubio, aunque sabía que todavía era _muy_ pronto para algún cambio y siendo los seres qué eran, el tiempo era larguísimo.

* * *

 _ **Omg. ¡Más plot's rebelados! Al menos, por parte de Haizaki, alsdjkdla, ese pequeño hijo de puta ; ; ¿Se esperaban dicha historia? Desde un inicio tenía planeado que Haizaki sintiera "algo" por Kise, pero no sabía cómo incluirlo a la historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado, porque yo quedé muy satisfecha. Además, parece que hay más cosas que desenredar de ellos, ¿no? x'D.**_

 _ **y la que se le armó a Aomine por wey :v, jajaja. Adoro poner a Himuro como el sádico hermano mayor protector que es uwu.**_

 _ **Y, bueno, falta ver qué más sucederá ahora con Haizaki en el bando de "los buenos" :B.**_

 _ **¿Hipótesis? ¿Reacciones? ¿Sentimientos encontrados del público?(?) ¡Todo es bienvenido!, espero puedan dejarme sus comentarios, babies, los amo.**_


	30. Eres para mi

**_¡Holiiiis! xD_**

 ** _Finalmente estoy de regreso con ésta historia y creo que no tardé demasiado como las veces anteriores, ¿verdad? Asddjkadlskaslas._**

 ** _¡Me emociona mucho estar llegando al capítulo treinta! Hace casi dos años, si mal no recuerdo, empecé a publicar ésta historia ;A; Y de verdad que me hace muy feliz ver que a muchos de ustedes les ha gustado mi trabajo, asdljkasl. Aún le queda historia a Haunted Moon, tranquilos, que cuando entré a la recta final, yo les avisaré por completo uwu._**

 ** _Mientras tanto, disfruten el capítulo, un Kagami celoso les espera(?) :v_**

* * *

El amanecer estaba culminando justo en el momento en que Kagami y Aomine llegaron al bosque, ahí, justo en el claro donde se suscitó aquel juego de basquetbol con la manada de Hyuuga hace más de una semana. Seguramente no habían venido a jugar nuevamente como aquel viernes, porque por la brisa del bosque no se sentía el olor de aquellos licántropos, asimismo todo estaba muy tranquilo; lo único que se oía era el cantar de los pájaros en las copas de los árboles que adoraban el amanecer irradiante de frescura.

Sin embargo, el ambiente no hacía muy buen contraste con el que rodeaba a los dos muchachos; se sentía tenso y estaban muy callados, porque en todo el camino se mantuvieron en silencio y no es como si les hubiese llevado más de cinco minutos, pero usualmente, ellos hablarían, cosa que no fue así y eso tenía a Daiki algo nervioso e incómodo. Quizá era alguien que podía controlar sus emociones en las expresiones, mas con el pelirrojo le era todo mucho más difícil.

Y Taiga, bueno, no ayudaba mucho cuando se reclinó contra un árbol—gigante, era el triple de su ancho y muchísimo más alto— y se cruzó de brazos, fijando sus ojos rubíes en los zafiros. Era obvio que estaba muy enojado y no sería él quién rompiera el silencio, su expresión lo dejó en claro.

Hasta ese momento, Aomine lo observó detalladamente, de un modo en que no pudo hacerlo mientras estaban peleando por sus vidas en La Noche el día de ayer, y se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Kagami se veía tan liso, como de porcelana, como sí al tocar cada perfecto músculo que resaltaba la figura del chico como un Dios griego, fuese completamente suave al tacto; incluso ese tono bronceado de siempre en el pelirrojo ahora parecía acaramelado.

Para cualquier humano que viera a Taiga, no sería capaz de notar el cambio en su cuerpo luego de su despertar, pero Daiki sí podía notarlo y no solo en el nuevo contraste de la piel ajena, si no en las facciones del rostro que ahora parecían talladas dándole un aspecto salvaje, como digno de un _tigre_ ; con ese intenso brillo felino que refulgía como las gemas en los ojos del pelirrojo.

Y sus gestos, aunque fueran sin cuidado ni delicadeza alguna, sino más bien con rudeza, se percibían elegantes, además de que tal parecía que ahora mismo Kagami podía quedarse tan quieto como un vampiro, así como también tenía la belleza de ellos. Pero no solo era eso, su olor era tan cálido; como oler una taza de chocolate caliente en un atardecer lluvioso, es decir, era reconfortante y dulce.

Igual al de la muchacha que conoció hace muchas décadas atrás y que era el pelirrojo, solo que en diferente sexo, como se lo explicó Alex en algún momento.

Ahora mismo, Kagami tenía la elegancia y belleza de un vampiro, pero el olor más inclinado a un licántropo. Sin embargo, tenía la destreza e inteligencia de ambas especies.

No obstante, entre más pasaba el tiempo, era obvio que Kagami no iba a ser el que rompiera el silencio, seguía manteniéndose con la misma actitud desde que llegó. Y eso para Aomine fue completamente claro, una vez dejó de observarlo de esa manera tan encantada, porque estaba deslumbrado, eso no lo iba a negar y el brillo de sus ojos lo dejaba al descubierto, bueno o no, para su orgullo. Pero era inevitable, porque Taiga jamás se había visto así de glorioso y hermoso, joder que sentía que podría pasarse toda su vida admirándolo, sin necesidad de hacer nada, porque se sentía hipnotizado de alguna manera. Observarlo era una experiencia maravillosa y surreal.

Aomine suspiró y dio un paso hacía enfrente, frunciendo solo un poco el ceño y enfocó sus orbes azules en las rojas ajenas.

— ¿Vas a seguir así? Porque si no tienes nada que decir, mejor regreso —entonces, fue Kagami quién se adelantó a hablar, justo cuando el peliazul abrió la boca, sin lograr emitir sonido alguno.

—Es que con ese aspecto, no me lo pones fácil —expresó Aomine, directo, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al chico—. _Me encantas._

El pelirrojo hizo una expresión incómoda e irritada, como si estuviese debatiéndose si sentirse halagado y feliz por ese comentario e ignorar la furia que sentía. No iba a bajar la guardia tan fácil y rápido.

—Hace unas horas, no pensabas lo mismo.

—Pero no es por el motivo que crees…

— ¡¿Entonces por qué?! —si bien Kagami no alzó la voz, su tonó sonó firme y serio.

Sentía un peso en el pecho, era doloroso, demasiado, recordar la jodida imagen de Daiki besándose con Ryota, le llenaba de celos e impotencia. No porque fuese una persona insegura y no creyera en el amor que el lycan le profesaba. Sino porque esto era completamente diferente, ya que no se trataba solo de que Aomine hubiese besado a un desconocido y así, porque Kise no era un desconocido, en lo más mínimo; pues no se necesitaba ser muy listo para darse cuenta que era esa persona de la que el moreno le habló hace varios días atrás—ese alguien que lo traicionó y que fue su primer amor, con quién tuvo toda una historia—. Y como sería normal en cualquier persona, aquello hizo aparecer un sentimiento de temor en el corazón de Taiga. Sentía que podía perder el control y explotar con la misma manera en que se lanza una antorcha a un galón de gasolina.

Empero también sabía que no podía, ni debía, porque de alguna forma a él le había pasado lo mismo anteriormente con Himuro, solo que ahora como conocía la verdad tras su vínculo, para nada era lo mismo, aunque esto no se trataba de comparar.

—Kagami, mi elección sigues siendo tú —dijo al fin Aomine, con firmeza, buscando con sus orbes azules los rojos impropios.

—Eso no explica porque te encontré besando a Kise —replicó Kagami a la defensiva. No podía contener ese fuego en su interior que gritaba y afirmaba que el peliazul era _suyo_ nada más, aunque su reacción también dependía mucho de las palabras que el lycan usara al hablar de éste tema.

—Yo no tenía pensado hacerlo, simplemente fue algo que salió de mi control —contestó Aomine, tratando de no alterarse, porque la terquedad del pelirrojo podía impacientar a cualquiera—. Probablemente no tenga una explicación, pero al menos, créeme cuando te digo que no fue algo adrede, Kagami.

Taiga frunció ligeramente los labios.

—Solo quiero que seas sincero conmigo, Aomine.

— ¡Es que lo estoy siendo! —Aomine resopló, pero sin alterarse. Joder que decir esto era complicado, las palabras que pensó decir al principio se oían diferentes en su mente que a como las intentaba decir ahora.

—No fue nada agradable encontrarte así, mierda, y tú ni siquiera dices nada ahora, ¡¿entonces cómo se supone que debo interpretar todo esto?! —inquirió Kagami, llevándose su mano atrás para aplastar el tronco del árbol donde se recargaba y soltar de esa manera algo de sus sentimientos de enojo y frustración.

—Eso lo sé, ¡así me sentí yo cuando percibí el olor de ese chupasangre emanar de tus labios aquella vez! —expresó Aomine de sopetón. Su intención no era reclamar, ni nada de eso, porque también lo comprendía. Pero bueno, su amor hacía que inevitablemente se pusiera celoso— Y tú ni siquiera me lo contaste, yo tuve que deducirlo.

—Tch, ¡porque no tuve la oportunidad! —exclamó Kagami, empezando a enojarse más, porque el tema estaba cambiando— ¡Además, eso no significa que mi amor por ti haya cambiado!, ¡no fue lo mismo que besarte a ti, idiota!

— ¡Pues eso es lo que yo trato de explicarte, maldita sea! —el poder de la mirada de Aomine se desató contra los ojos del pelirrojo tras decir aquello, haciendo que el susodicho se quedara quieto y mirándolo casi estupefacto— Joder… Te amo, Kagami, y puedo decirte con seguridad que mi _alma_ es tuya, no solo mi corazón. Por eso es que besar a Kise… ese beso que viste no significa lo mismo.

Entonces, Taiga tuvo una sensación entre agradable y deseos de golpear a Daiki, ¿cómo podía estar diciendo esas cosas estando en otro tema completamente diferente? Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, éste era un momento justo para decirlo.

—… —quizá no era un momento adecuado para Kagami, pero este sintió que como se ruborizaba ligeramente— De todos modos, estás queriendo decir que _sí_ significó algo…

Daiki sintió cierta impaciencia, pero se fue a la mierda y la ternura llegó a su sistema ante esa rápida expresión que el pelirrojo le dio y pudo ser capaz de mirar gracias a sus ágiles ojos. Carajo, porque después de todo este pequeño dilema era en parte por los celos, que era imposible que uno u el otro no llegara a sentir.

—Kise fue mi primer amor —habló Aomine con tono neutral y serio, se acercó un poco más al pelirrojo y con su velocidad de lycan lo sujetó contra el grueso tronco del árbol; logró hacerlo, porque el otro chico reaccionó un segundo tarde.

— ¡¿Qué mierda…?! —Kagami se removió, sorprendido por el nuevo actuar ajeno— ¡Suéltame, imbécil!

—Kagami Taiga —la voz de Aomine sonó persuasiva y malditamente seductora a los oídos ajenos—, tú eres la única persona que amo ahora, mis sentimientos del pasado ya no importan, porque en ese lugar han quedado y están superados —al momento de pronunciar todas esas palabras, acercó bastante su rostro al contrario para que sus narices se rozaran y su aliento fuese atrapado por los pulmones del pelirrojo.

—Eres un maldito hijo de puta… —escupió Kagami, todavía resistiéndose, porque tenía orgullo, pero igual su corazón saltaba por la posición y tono del otro, le acariciaban el cuerpo de forma poética. Hasta podría sentirse irritado por todo el poder sentimental que el vínculo entre ambos originaba— Eso no explica por qué…

—Kise fue quién me besó, él lo inició.

—Y tú correspondiste.

—No lo hice porque realmente quisiera besarlo —las manos de Aomine sujetaron las del pelirrojo con fuerza y las apretó contra el mismo tronco del árbol a la vez que entrelazó los falanges de ambos. Pero lo cierto es que le estaba costando, ya que el chico ya no tenía la fuerza de un simple humano y estaba resistiéndose aún—, ¿es que no puedes entenderlo?

— ¡Por supuesto que no puedo! —Kagami frunció el ceño y miró al otro con sus pupilas encendidas como el más puro fuego celestial— ¡No puedo porque el chico que amo fue besado por otro! —su voz iba alzándose poco a poco, algo que el lycan no había previsto— ¡Y porque siento que ardo de solo recordarlo!, ¡¿cómo esperas que lo entienda así?!

— ¡…! —Aomine se quedó admirado y fueron infinitas emociones las que le recorrieron el pecho y su corazón retumbó con más rapidez, mirando con ojos muy abiertos al contrario por esa declaración que no se esperó— Kagami…

El mencionado muchacho desvió ligeramente la mirada y habló bruscamente:

—Es obvio que no te juzgo, idiota, incluso puedo decir que no eres el único… pero yo no puedo verlo de forma tan racional, joder —se mordió los labios y su ceño se frunció un poco más—, porque no soporto… ¡No soporto la estúpida imagen de verte con alguien más!

Pasaron alrededor de solo tres segundos para que la boca de Aomine atrapara la de Taiga en un apasionante beso, luego de habérsele quedando mirando como idiota. Si fueran humanos, semejante ósculo los dejaría sin oxígeno en menos de lo que se imaginarían. Pero para su suerte, no lo eran, así que en ésta ocasión, el beso fue completamente diferente; Kagami creía que podría _morirse_ por la intensidad del mismo nexo y sintió que en todas aquellas veces pasadas, no había sentido realmente lo que era estar labios contra labios con el peliazul. Esto porque ahora mismo tenía nuevos sentidos despiertos y en lo más mínimo seguía siendo humano, su percepción fue completamente inigualable; podía sentir como la piel de Aomine se erizaba y subía de temperatura con tanta claridad al estarse besando y a la vez los latidos del corazón de éste aumentaban a un ritmo tan desenfrenado como el suyo. Y si Taiga lo sentía, era obvio que el moreno también, de la misma manera que antes.

Con todas esas reacciones que percibía del otro, ya no pudo seguir manteniendo la poca resistencia de perdonar tan rápido a Daiki, pues su orgullo perdió ante su corazón y le seguía siendo imposible mantenerse enojado con él. Parecía estúpido, mas no podía.

Entonces, Kagami hizo uso de su fuerza—esa que despertó y era por mucho más superior a la de un humano, probablemente al mismo nivel de un licántropo o incluso más— para soltarse del agarre al que el peliazul lo tenía sometido, tomando a éste mismo por sorpresa; lo sujetó unos momentos del cuello para seguir besándolo y meter su lengua de lleno y apasionadamente a la boca ajena, causando que éste soltara un gruñido, complacido. Y Aomine hizo ademan de volver a sujetarle las manos para tener el control nuevamente, pero por ello, dejándose atrapar por la sensualidad del pelirrojo, se olvidó por un momento del hecho que el chico ya no seguía siendo humano.

Por lo tanto, ésta vez, Taiga, actuó mucho antes y puso sus manos en el pecho ajeno y lo empujó contra el suelo lleno de pasto y se posicionó justo encima de él, sentándose sobre la pelvis impropia, y ahora fue el moreno quien quedó bajo el control del pelirrojo, cuando éste último le sujetó de las muñecas, apresándolas contra el pasto húmedo, estando cada una de las manos a cada lado de la cabeza del lycan.

Se quedaron observando, con sus respiraciones agitadas, sintiendo como poco a poco la excitación los comenzaba a bañar como el calor que provoca el humo de un incendio: lento, denso y sofocante.

Aomine intentó moverse, pero Kagami le sonrió con coquetería, impidiéndoselo.

—Las cosas no serán tan fáciles ni tan dóciles como antes, Daiki —canturreó Taiga con orgullo, utilizando un tono por demás sexy al pronunciar el nombre del moreno.

—Eso lo que me está enloqueciendo, Taiga —respondió Aomine, calentándose todavía más por el tono en que el otro le habló, relamiéndose los labios y sonriéndolo con un desafío erótico.

Era estremecedor para ambos el llamarse por sus nombres de pila, pero algo jodidamente maravilloso además, porque sus ojos expresaban tanto cuando lo decían mientras se miraban.

Así que Taiga le gruñó seductoramente y ahora, con frenesí retornó a besarle, mordiéndole los labios sin cuidado alguno, a la vez que empezó a mover sus caderas sobre el miembro ajeno, con lentitud, con obvias ganas provocadoras para torturarlo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de Aomine con más fuerza que antes por las acciones impropias, y ésta vez sin necesidad de usar sus manos, más que simplemente sus caderas, movió éstas con fuerza para embestir superficialmente al pelirrojo, con tal magnitud que el otro chico se elevó unos segundos, como si estuviese montando a caballo. Y ante el sentón que eso causó, gimió ahogadamente.

Más que besarse parecía como si se estuvieran comiendo, devorando como animales salvajes; sus salivas estaban mezclándose y causando una balada que iba acorde con los movimientos pélvicos de Kagami; que continuaba moviéndose encima del miembro ajeno que ahora ya estaba erecto. Y como no, pues Aomine estaba enloqueciendo con el aroma del cuerpo impropio, uno completamente diferente a cuando era humano, pero cautivador, como si fuera el perfume de un animal en _celo_.

La boca de Taiga se deslizó y gruñó tras una nalgada que el otro le pegó con fuerza, que lejos de dolerle, le excitó. Posteriormente, respiró contra la oreja de Daiki y estiró hacía arriba los brazos de éste —que aún tenía sujetos de las muñecas— y le mordió el cuello, sintiendo el impacto del aroma de la sangre de éste, ocasionando que le chupara la piel sin perforar; en consecuencia, los ojos del moreno estaban volviéndose ligeramente de un iris ámbar y los del pelirrojo, pasaron del rojo quemado al carmesí.

—Aah, Taiga… Deberías chupar otra cosa —demandó Aomine con una sonrisa perversa, todavía moviendo su pelvis contra el trasero ajeno.

—Ngh… Grr… —fue el único sonido que la boca de Kagami emitió y sin dejar de ejercer fuerza en sus manos, para seguir manteniendo inmóviles los brazos ajenos, empezó a acariciar la longitud de estos, hasta llegar a los hombros donde rasguñó la ropa.

—El gatito quiere jugar… —siseó Aomine con un deseo sexual tan palpable como la tierra, tras notar como las uñas del ojirojo empezaron a crecer y sus orbes brillaron; empezaba a notar también el cambio físico en él, similar a aquella vez en qué se mostró completamente como el híbrido que era.

Pero Kagami no le respondió. Al contrario, se encargó de devorar visualmente el pecho y torso del moreno una vez que con sus uñas terminó de sacarle la ropa de la parte superior; por el momento, Aomine se dejó hacer y le miró el rostro, para luego observar como seguía frotándose y joder, estaba desesperándose de alguna manera, porque quería probarlo, quería comerlo en todos los sentidos de la palabra ahora mismo.

Y de todas las maneras mundanas y _no mundanas._

* * *

Ahora que toda la verdad era completamente conocida por Satsuki, la desconfianza que sintió anteriormente, ya no estaba. Pero eso no impidió que se moviera con mucho cuidado desde donde estaba, para acercarse completamente hasta el diamante, donde el otro cuerpo de Akashi dormía como si fuera una estatua perfecta y tocó el cristal que lo tenía encerrado con lentitud, estremeciéndose en el proceso. ¿En verdad el padre del pelirrojo había sido alguien así de ruin? ¿Era capaz que un ser fuese así de cruel y egoísta, tanto como para dañar incluso el origen de su propio mundo? Bien era sabido que los más obsesivos en el amor eran los vampiros, no obstante, había veces que existían excepciones, pero ese era otro tema.

Sintió una terrible compasión de mirar en ese estado aquel cuerpo del gran _emperador_ de La Noche, ¿quién iba a imaginar que escondiera un secreto cómo éste? Seguramente el mundo entero se levantaría en su contra si lo supiera; ahora mismo entendía porque la preocupación y necesidad de Kuroko para saber qué es lo que La Montaña Carmesí escondía.

—Akashi-kun —murmuró Momoi con la voz suave, ligera, todavía mirando el cuerpo dormido dentro del cristal y aunque ya sabía la historia completa, sentía que le faltaba más por conocer.

—Para no desaparecer ante la falta de energía y alimento, _ellas_ me han permitido salir así —dijo aquella sombra del otro Akashi, alzando la mirada hacía las lunas en el cielo—. Pero no podía pasarme todo el resto de estos siglos aprovechándome de la poca luz que me daban…

— ¿Por eso matabas a quiénes venían aquí? —inquirió Momoi, interrumpiéndolo y tratando de no tener el tono de reclamo en su boca, aún sin verle.

El silencio reinó durante medio segundo, en los que la sombra de Akashi se situó al lado del diamante para mirar mejor, con sus ojos opacos, el rostro de la pelirrosada.

—No ha todos —respondió con la voz aterciopelada, como si fuera cualquier vampiro ahora, pero con una cortesía que el _otro_ no poseía.

Satsuki se estremeció ligeramente. ¿Qué se supone significaba eso? ¿Acaso cabía alguna posibilidad de que sus padres no hubiesen muerto por la causa de éste Akashi? Tal vez así, una parte de su persona no se sintiera culpable por ayudar al responsable de su asesinato. Y parecía que el pelirrojo era capaz de leer lo que la chica lobo estaba pensando, porque volvió a decir:

—Mi otro yo se aseguró de qué nadie supiera esto —se señaló con su traslucidas manos—. Aunque tampoco puedo echarle toda la culpa él, después de todo —Akashi cerró los ojos unos momentos.

— ¿Qué es lo qué quieres decir entonces? —insistió Momoi.

La verdad es que se sentía un poco rara al estar hablando con éste Akashi, porque no es como si fueran gemelos y destilaran alguna aura diferente para poder saber cuál es cuál; ellos eran iguales, así que lo único que podía dejar a la vista sus diferencias, era que la estatura de éste era más baja y sus ojos eran amables, al contrario del otro. Y teniendo en cuenta la historia de su pasado, era fruto de la misma persona, de la misma alma, era un ser a la mitad.

—Cuando las personas que venían, eran en parejas, yo hacía lo que estoy haciendo contigo, Momoi —explicó Akashi con tranquilidad—. Pero solo tenía en cuenta a aquellos que tenían alguna fragancia de Kuroko, que me indicara que lo conocían; justo como tus padres —finalizó.

Los ojos rosados de la muchacha lobo se abrieron de golpe al oír eso. Sin embargo, ¿eso significaba que el autor de las muertes de sus progenitores fue el otro yo de éste pelirrojo porque se enteraron de la verdad?

— ¡…! —Momoi hizo una expresión consternada al oír aquella. ¡Todavía no le entraba en la cabeza que tantas desgraciadas había sido capaz de crear no solo el padre del pelirrojo, sino éste mismo!

Era obvio que por estas razones Kuroko no hubiese descansado nunca en su deseo de querer conocer la verdad, porque sabía bien su mundo peligraba con todas las cosas que habían estado pasando y con un emperador tan egoísta como lo era el Akashi que gobernaba ahora.

Momoi se sujetó la cabeza unos momentos con sus facciones tristes y cerró los ojos —gesto que antes no hubiese hecho gracias a la ignorancia y falta de confianza—; esto era muy grande, ¿cómo se supone que combatirían todo ahora?

—Yo… Yo necesito ir por Tetsu-kun, para que sepa realmente lo qué está pasando aquí…

 _Y pensar que Dai-chan fue desterrado por alguien que ha cometido casos peores_ , pensó Satsuki con un sentimiento increíble de rencor en su pecho. Tal vez por su aspecto dulce que le daba no solo su personalidad y el color de su cabello, era difícil de creer que alguien como ella sintiera ese tipo de emociones negativas. Así que por esa razón, ahora no quería perder tiempo y necesitaba hacer conocer ésta verdad no solo al peliceleste, sino a toda su manada.

—Lamentablemente, Momoi, no puedo dejarte ir así como así —interrumpió Akashi y en ese momento, un tipo de energía desconocida envolvió los pies de la chica, dejándola inmóvil.

— ¿Eh…? —inesperadamente, un sentimiento de nerviosismo y temor recorrió el cuerpo de Momoi. ¿Se confió demasiado? ¿Esto había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad?

—Tranquila, Momoi, no pretendo dañarte —se apresuró a decir Akashi con la voz persuasiva y tranquila, acercándose rápidamente hacía el cuerpo de la joven al darse cuenta de lo que su acción ocasionó—. Ahora mismo, no te das cuenta, pero parte de tu energía me está sirviendo para mostrarte lo que has visto ahora y permitirme estar como estoy; si te vas, regresaré a la misma forma en la que me viste, dada la falta de energía _viva_.

—Pero Tetsu-kun necesita saber esto…, volveremos —Momoi lo dijo con firmeza y se estremeció ante la sensación de inmovilidad de ahora.

—Aun así, éste lugar absorberá tu energía cuando sienta que te vas —aclaró nuevamente Akashi y alzó la mirada a las estalagmitas—. La Montaña Carmesí no es más que una caja de trampas, porque se esfuerzan por mantenerme vivo, ellas no quieren que desaparezca —añadió, justo cuando la luz de una de las lunas bañó con más fuerza aquel diamante en donde descansaba su cuerpo—. Debes de encontrar otra manera de decirle a Kuroko.

Momoi apretó los dientes ligeramente y miró a la sombra de Akashi con un aire de seriedad. Por supuesto que por si las moscas, tenía otra manera de comunicarse con Kuroko —un amuleto pequeño—, no obstante, era algo que prefería no utilizar, ya que conllevaba a utilizar magia y Midorima seguramente podría darse cuenta; algo que no beneficiaría nadie, teniendo en cuenta la lealtad de éste hacía el emperador pelirrojo.

—Tengo algo, pero es peligroso, A-Akashi-kun —masculló, sintiéndose rara otra vez, al pronunciar ese nombre a alguien que era y _no era_ el pelirrojo.

—Quién no arriesga, no gana —Akashi le sonrió, dándole confianza a la chica, liberándola de las energías que poseían su cuerpo.

Ya más calmada, la pelirrosa suspiró al sentirse libre, sintiéndose preocupada aun así y entonces, caminó hasta el centro de la misma cueva, preparándose para hacer el debido llamado.

 _Tetsu-kun, por favor, escúchame,_ pensó, sujetándose la muñeca derecha, donde descansaba un brasalete de hileras doradas que brillaron al oír la mente de Momoi.

* * *

 _Dolor, dolor, dolor_.

Eso era lo único que su mente era capaz de notar ahora mismo, sin miramientos a otra cosa, porque no se sentía justamente como si de verdad estuviera durmiendo. ¿Estaba muerto acaso? ¿Era así como se sentía la muerte al ser un glorioso licántropo que antes perteneció a la Unión Milagrosa y que decidió poner fin a su vida al salvar a aquel ser que tanto _odiaba_?

La sangre que recorría sus venas se sentía ácida, potente, mucho peor que estar con la plata en medio de su sistema, quemándolo vivo. Porque a diferencia, en ésta ocasión sentía como si le extrajeran la vitalidad desde todos sus puntos y aunque en algún lugar de su mente se veía a sí mismo abriendo la boca para soltar gritos silenciosos por el dolor, no existía sonido alguno.

Vaya, porque para ser la muerte, estaba sufriendo como la mierda. Aunque si tenía en cuenta que en su vida siempre fue un completo hijo de puta, no le sorprendería que el mismo infierno lo estuviera recibiendo ahora. Definitivamente ésta imagen no era la que un día se le dijo de niño; que al morir se descansaba al pasar a formar parte de la naturaleza de su mundo. Y no era tan imbécil para suponer que la desesperación y dolor que sentía en estos momentos era porque estaba en un modo de transición de su alma, para nada. Sobre todo, porque él no creía en ese tipo de cosas ni aunque su madre se lo hubiese dicho hasta el cansancio, incluso a un día antes de que ella muriera.

Sus oídos captaban el silencio como una simple nota que pasaba sencilla y fantasmagóricamente; su cuerpo se forzaba para exprimir la poca vida que le quedaba y de la cual, ya no quería regresar a sentir. Porque ni siquiera tenía motivos para volver a ésta, debido a que su mayor misión se cumplió.

Aunque tal vez todo lo que hizo no valió la pena y solo terminó causando más daño al ser que siempre debió cuidar, ya no solo por una simple promesa, sino porque su corazón así lo quería, así lo deseaba, pese a que nunca recibiría la compensación y nunca hablaría de ello con nadie.  
De verdad que todo esto era una mierda; la vida en sí era una mierda, no valía la pena y aun así, tampoco se arrepentía de todo lo que hizo… Pero sabía que pudo haber hecho las cosas mejor en torno a alguien más.

El sonido de una respiración lejana llegó a los oídos de Haizaki en algún momento en que su consciencia empezaba a recuperarse. Y eso obviamente significaba que no estaba muerto. ¿O acaso Akashi terminó agarrando su cuerpo y metiéndolo a La Nada o al mismísimo Eretz para dejarlo morir lentamente por haber salvado a Kise? Cosa que tampoco creía, pese a que era lo más lógico, porque aquí era capaz de respirar la vitalidad y armonía de un jodido hogar, a diferencia del olor a desgracia, pena y maldad en las otras dimensiones.

En definitiva que percatarse de cosas que eran tan diferentes —que nunca creyó escuchar o ser capaz de percibir por obvios motivos— le estaban haciendo sentirse molesto, muy, muy molesto y el deseo de destruir aquella pequeña caja que destilaba alegría, llegó a él. Sí, abriría los ojos y los mataría a todos, no lo podía evitar; la maldad ya estaba en su interior y su alma no se iba a liberar, porque él mismo lo decidió así y así seguiría. Por lo tanto, nadie podía evitar el caos que ahora mismo se desataría.

Pobre de aquellos seres que hicieron posible su corazón aún latiera. Y sí, se sentía mejor a comparación del inicio, pese a que no entendía nada, tampoco lo agradecería, ya que igualmente él era un maldito y siempre defendería su título sin dudarlo, sin importa qué.

Empero se estaba olvidando que incluso él, tenía una debilidad.

Los ojos de Haizaki se abrieron de golpe, dispuesto a buscar su primer objetivo para revitalizarse con el dolor de los demás. O al menos, esas eran sus intenciones hasta que sus orbes grises como podría llegar a serlo la plata, se encontraron con esos ojos color miel que siempre le habían parecido tan hermosos, aunque en toda su vida lo hubiese negado.

Kise estaba en silencio cuando lo vio despertar.

* * *

 _ **¡Y nuestro chico malo finalmente despertó! Como seguramente se han estado dando cuenta, Haizaki tiene más cosas de lo que aparenta y ahora que se volverán a ver con Kise, muchas cosas pueden pasar, aunque ninguna fácil. Ah, me da nervios. Aunque yo ya sé qué pasará(?), al ponerme en su lugar y recordar cómo fui formando lo demás, hace que los comprenda x'D.**_

 _ **Bueno, por otro lado, recuerdo haber mencionado que haría lemon de Kagami con Aomine de lycan, algo medio zoofilíco(?). Bien, no sé en qué parte de la historia ponerlo, porque hay sucesos más importantes de ésta y al poner el lemon, le quitaría espacio a esos sucesos (es la primera vez que me pasa ésto en un fanfic, lol), así que ese es mi problema existencial. Ya veré cómo lo resuelto.**_

 _ **Por ahora, ¡ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo! Asdljksdlas, me encantaría pudieran dejarme sus comentarios, ya saben, me gusta saber qué opinan de ésto y lo otro, sus teorías, etc., etc. uwu.**_

 _ **¡Los amo!**_


	31. El nuevo plan

**_Well! Nuevamente estoy de regreso a una semana de la actualización, parece xD._**

 ** _Si bien mis vacaciones ya valieron popó, quise dejarles un regalito antes de volver a ausentarme de las actualizaciones(?); espero que lo disfruten, asldjdsaklas._**

 ** _Éste capítulo es bastante extenso, ojalá no se les haga tan tediosa la lectura, asdjkadsl, pero es que era necesario dejarlo así ;w;_**

* * *

Una de las habilidades de Kuroko, era que pese a la situación que estuviera viviendo, siempre se mantenía callado, aunque en su interior se creaban remolinos de viento que hacían su mente muy activa, sobre todo ahora, que la situación en que se encontraba él y sus amigos, no era nada bonita. Porque estaba seguro, Akashi no se iba a quedar así como así, dado que en La Noche, estas cosas no debían saberse ni de broma, y más aún, porque ese vampiro pelirrojo siempre terminaba sus sentencias con aquellos que lo traicionaban.

No lo demostraba, pero estaba algo preocupado por Momoi, ¿cuánto hacía que la envió a Las Colinas del Fin?, ¿una semana? El tiempo aquí era completamente diferente, así que no podía decirlo con exactitud, sin embargo, su instinto le decía que ya estaba pasando algo de tiempo sin saber nada de ella. Además, también estaba el pequeño inconveniente de que Aomine no sabía el verdadero paradero de la pelirrosada y tenía que decírselo antes de comunicarle a sus amigos lo que sea que ella hubiera encontrado, estando consciente también del hecho que seguramente su vida correría riesgo cuando el lycan peliazul supiera que mandó a su mejor amiga a un lugar tan peligroso. Pero lo bueno del peliceleste vampiro, era su habilidad para poder manejar personalidades tan salvajes e impulsivas como las de su amigo.

Hacía bastante rato que Kagami y Aomine salieron a hablar para resolver su pequeño inconveniente y todo estaba tan tranquilo, por lo que era fácil suponer las cosas no salieron mal y la fragancia que el viento llevaba a la gran casa—que tenía las ventanas abiertas— lo dejaba más en claro. Mismo hecho que provocó las pequeñas bromas de Alex para con Himuro y Shiro, mientras que Kise estaba en el piso subterráneo, en la habitación específicamente de cierto licántropo peligris que se encontraba por despertar, los latidos de su corazón decían eso para los de fino oído ahí presentes. Y esa era la razón por la que las bromas terminaron y todos se quedaron alerta, gracias al conocimiento del mal portado chico que era Haizaki, asimismo porque no querían más problemas, ya que lo único que importaba ahora era tener la mayor parte de aliados posible para ir en contra de Akashi.

Alex pensaba casi lo mismo que Kuroko; Akashi no se quedaría tranquilo y antes de que él los encontrara a ellos y empezara un tremendo caos en el mundo humano, debían ir ellos. Algo que sabía, no era nada fácil. No obstante, con el maravilloso don que la vampira rubia tenía, estaba enterada un poco de la acción de Kuroko, simplemente que no había querido decir nada, no ahora, por respeto y para evitar traerlos a la realidad tan rápido a todos, cuando apenas se estaban recuperando cada uno de sus heridas obtenidas en la lucha y sobre todo, porque habían algunas para otros, que tardarían _demasiado_ en hacerlo.

—Confío en tu buen juicio, Alex, pero de verdad que no me da buena espina el que hayas curado a ese licántropo —comentó Himuro, frío y pensativo; mismo que estaba sentado al lado de su madre en la mesa del comedor.

—Sé que no te agrada, porque ese chico lastimó a Taiga —comenzó a decir Alex, quien estaba sentada enfrente del vampiro y su hermana, para posteriormente sonreír de forma misteriosa—, sin embargo, ¿de verdad crees que lo hubiera ayudado sino supiera que él nos dañaría?

—Estás depositando mucha confianza en un desconocido y para colmo, ex miembro de la Unión Milagrosa —Himuro se mostró serio, pero aunque no estaba de acuerdo con las decisiones de la rubia, no se opondría. A menos claro, que la seguridad del pelirrojo estuviera en peligro.

—Cariño, entiendo bien tus deseos, porque ese mismo ser dañó a tu hermano —Shiro se mostró inexpresiva del rostro, mas con un brillo interesante en la mirada—. Aunque, considero que ese chico lo único que necesita es una segunda oportunidad.

—No estoy de acuerdo en lo más mínimo, mamá.

Himuro se mantuvo persistente, porque vamos, ¿qué clase de hermano sería si se mostrara tranquilo cuando alguien que anteriormente quiso matar a su "pequeño" hermano estaba en la misma casa? Creía que su mamá y su tía podían entenderlo, ya que Kagami igualmente eran su familia, ¡sobre todo de Shiro! Pero no era así.

—Tatsuya, ¿sabes que los padres de Kai fueron desterrados y que por eso, era señalado por todos los licántropos? —dijo Alex, de repente, lanzándole una mirada a su hermana, como pidiéndole permiso si podía hablar o no y la otra simplemente la miró, como afirmación. Por ende, prosiguió: —Kai se volvió aislado del mundo; no tenía amigos cuando Shiro le conoció, y estaba empezando a seguir los pasos de su familia. Al fin y al cabo, todos lo esperaban.

—Alex, aunque me cuentes eso, yo no puedo simplemente aceptar que… —estaba por decir Himuro, pero alguien le interrumpió.

—No se los dije antes, porque no lo considere tan necesario —intervino Shiro—, mas una de las razones por las que también me perseguían por mantener una relación con Kai, fue por su descendencia y lo que eso podría originar —suspiró silenciosamente ante el recuerdo—. Cariño, tú no lo conociste del mismo modo que yo. Él era todo un rebelde e imponía miedo a todos a su alrededor para que dejaran de meterse con él, no creía en nadie —el rostro de Shiro, que normalmente se mantenía tranquilo, ahora lucía muy emotivo al hablar de su difunto esposo—. Y nos odiábamos al principio.

— ¿Cómo es que lograste mantener todo eso oculto de mí? —Himuro enarcó una ceja y su tía rubia sonrió de forma discreta.

—Soy tu madre, sé como evitar las cosas contigo —Shiro sonó divertida y firme a la vez—. El caso es qué, Kai era considerado el peor y faltaba poco para que la Unión Milagrosa decidiera hacerse cargo de él, cuando nos enamoramos. Y en ese momento me di cuenta que él nunca quiso ser así, se dejó convertir en lo que era, para no salir lastimado, porque fue la forma más fácil para él al estar solo —aclaró.

—Eso no me ayuda a pensar bien de él —dijo Himuro de forma escéptica.

—Todos pueden decir que él era un cobarde por dejarse manipular así al inicio; es fácil juzgar, cariño. Yo incluso lo hice —Shiro miró hacia la nada—. Pero era lo que estaba en sus manos hacer, después de todo, nadie es perfecto y las personas que lo rodeaban no le mostraron más que el rechazo desde que era pequeño por su linaje.

—Lo único que quería Kai, era una oportunidad silenciosa que nadie le daba y tu mamá llegó a tiempo —se metió Alex con una mirada orgullosa.

Himuro suspiró y miró con gesto solemne a las dos vampiras rubias.

—Puedo entender el punto al que quieres llegar e imagino que lo que le pasó a Taiga con Aomine-kun es… similar —frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero eso solo duró unos segundos—. Sin embargo, no puedo ser objetivo si la seguridad de Taiga es la que está en peligro.

— ¿Y tú crees que si las cosas no salen como yo las presiento, dejaremos que a Taiga le pase algo? —inquirió Alex, ahora adquiriendo una expresión seria también, algo que la hacía ver diferente, ya que siempre tenía un rostro muy animado.

—… Sé que no —Himuro la miró. Por todos los cielos, no podía poner a discutirse con la vampira cuando se ponía así y bien podía defender su punto de vista, mas no quería discutir ahora que las cosas parecían ir tranquilas.

—Tranquilo, Tatsuya, cariño, ahora yo estoy aquí también y la seguridad de Taiga no depende solo de ti —Shiro agarró la mano de su hijo y sonrió.

Aunque no hubiese querido, Kuroko terminó escuchando aquella extraña plática, obviamente sin meterse ni nada. De hecho, de no ser porque no había otro lugar al que quisiera irse más que aquella tranquila sala de la gran casa, no hubiese querido escuchar nada, pero tampoco es como si le hubiese prestado demasiada atención, porque ahora mismo, sus oídos se concentraron en la habitación donde dejaron a Haizaki descansar y a donde Kise había ido. Empero no pudo seguir concentrándose en las palabras cortantes que se estaban diciendo, porque algo retumbó en su mente, como si estuviera debajo de donde crece un panal repleto de abejas.

Sutil e intenso.

Fue así la forma en que el llamado—o bien aviso— de Momoi al fin le llegó a Kuroko y de forma muy inoportuna a decir verdad. Pero lo importante es que ya sabía algo de la pelirrosa y la furia de Aomine sería menos, pues era obvio que ella estaba bien por la calidad del mensaje.

Y estas serían las palabras que moverían a todos a partir de ahora.

" _Tetsu-kun, lo he descubierto, a Akashi-kun_ ".

* * *

La vida era completamente irónica. Siempre daba vueltas y vueltas a los demás, regresándoles lo que hacían; bueno y malo, razón por la cual, los humanos decían que era como la rueda de la fortuna, porque no podías estar siempre arriba, ni siempre abajo.

Lo que Haizaki sintió cuando los orbes dorados de Kise le vieron, o mejor dicho, le observaron—aunque fue solo por unos segundos—, fue que había cumplido perfectamente aquella promesa. Esa misma que tantas décadas atrás hizo con la madre de esa fastidioso rubio; era lo único que estaba pensando en estos momentos, asimismo que el vampiro estaba completamente a salvo. Y eso era lo fácil de entender, mas no el hecho del por qué Kise estaba en esa misma habitación, como si estuviera esperando que despertara, pues hasta donde sabía, éste se había quedado odiándolo. Y como no saberlo o intuirlo sin necesidad de que alguien más se lo dijera, si era consciente que la gota que derramó el vaso, fue que terminó delatándolo con Akashi; por ese motivo es que esperaba una reacción violenta y dramática por parte de Ryota, pero no fue lo que recibió y para ser honesto consigo mismo, lo hubiese preferido, en vez de la fría y distante mirada ajena.

Haizaki se sintió desesperado cuando sintió que no podía mover su cuerpo, ¿qué mierda le habían hecho? No le dolía nada, estaba completamente sano, pero mierda, ahora mismo quería moverse y golpear a ese maldito rubio, porque no estaba soportando el cambio que Kise había tenido en todo ese siglo de no verlo; antaño, éste le hubiese empezado a hacer sus dramas, intentando matarlo, justo como fue al delatarlo, pues siempre era muy efusivo en todo, tanto en cosas buenas y malas. Y la mirada de desprecio que le dedicó aquel día, seguía grabada en su mente. En cambio ahora, todo era tan diferente, porque el vampiro de cabellos dorados, no era el mismo.

—No malinterpretes, estás aquí porque no quiero deberle la vida a quién _odio_ —dijo Kise, rompiendo al fin el silencio, cruzándose de brazos mientras estaba reclinado en la pared, sin mover ni respirar; completamente alerta con la inmovilidad de una perfecta estatua.

Ciertamente, él hubiese preferido no venir a enfrentarse con aquel tipo que prácticamente destruyó su vida hace cien años, pero sentía que Shogo ahora era su responsabilidad y por lo menos debía evitar que quisiera matar a quiénes estaban presentes aquí, lo conocía bastante bien como para adivinar que eso era lo primero que querría hacer al despertar.

Para nada se sentía bien estar mirando a la persona que tanto daño dé había causado y el rencor hervía en su pecho como la plata, ahora mismo se preguntaba, ¿por qué lo salvó? Si morir por "salvarle" era lo mínimo que debía hacer después de todo el dolor que le causó ante su traición. Porque Kise, en el fondo de su ser, siempre creyó que el peligris cambiaría en algún momento, pero se estaba olvidando que precisamente, lo abandonó.

Tras las palabras del vampiro de orbes dorados, Haizaki sonrió como el maldito arrogante que era, porque no iba a demostrar jamás—mucho menos a Kise— el dolor que esa oración le causó. Mismo que lo hizo sentir como si aún tuviera el ataque de Shintaro que era para destruir al rubio, o incluso, lo sentía peor que eso. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Y es que, nunca lo admitiría, mas sabía que se lo merecía, porque después de todo, aquella obsesiva protección, terminó dañándolo aún más, cuando quizá, la solución para todo eso, seguramente sería el que fuera sincero consigo mismo y con el mismo rubio. Sin embargo ahora, qué más daba. Al final, el lycan sí protegió a Kise, lo hizo a su manera, dijeran lo que dijeran.

—No sabes lo agradable que es oír tu agradecimiento, Ryooota —canturreó con presunción y burla, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

Una de las cosas donde Shogo era bueno, era al momento de ocultar sus emociones verdaderas, porque él mostraba lo que _quería_ mostrar, nada más. A comparación de Kise en estos momentos, que pese a la frialdad que emanaba, las chispas en sus ojos dejaban en claro que no le era tan indiferente al licántropo luego de lo que le dijo y por ello es que le dedicó una expresión sarcástica.

Cierto era que el peligris sabía que como sea que lo tratara el otro, se lo merecía, pero el pedir perdón no formaba parte de su vocabulario o mostrarse humilde tras saber sus errores—que eran pocos los que lograba aceptar—; eso no era algo que caracterizara su personalidad. Ni siquiera cuando parte de él se arrepentía de no haber hecho las cosas de otra manera o por lo menos por no habérsele adelantado a Aomine en antaño. Porque Haizaki no era idiota para eso, sin embargo, ahora mismo la rueda de la fortuna que era su vida, no estaba arriba, y bueno, no es que antes hubiese estado así para él. Solamente lo creía así, pues era eso o terminar pero que en el agujero donde estaba.

La vida para el licántropo era injusta, una mierda como tal y apestaba. Y ni porque parecía estar más tranquilo ahora que en toda su vida desde pequeño, la empezaría a creer diferente.

En aquella habitación, los dos chicos; vampiro y hombre lobo, no decían nada, pese a que los dos se estaban matando el cerebro con tantas dudas sin dejar de estar a la defensiva en ningún momento y eso que Haizaki no podía moverse, porque su brazo derecho todavía estaba curándose. Pero el ambiente estaba tan tenso, que notar lo poco que estaban de cortarse la garganta no sería difícil para nadie, incluso ojos mundanos podrían verlo.

—Espero no creas que con tu intento de héroe que todo ha quedado arreglado, Shogo —habló al fin Kise y su voz salió tan como el hielo.

— ¿Y quién putas te dijo a ti que quiero arreglar algo? —bufó Haizaki con brusquedad— No asumas cosas que no conoces… Ah, pero siempre lo has hecho, Daiki es una de ellas.

— ¡Qué vas a saber tú! —exclamó Kise, tan fuerte, que fue prácticamente un grito, porque el lycan había pegado en su talón de Aquiles sin cuidado alguno, algo que hizo que se olvidara por completo de la mayor pregunta que estuvo teniendo desde que llevó al peligris con él, ¿por qué lo salvó?— Eres del tipo que solo sabe destruir y destruir.

Haizaki sonrió internamente al lograr su objetivo, ese, donde no quería cuestiones como del porque hizo lo que hizo. Además, Kise no estaba equivocándose en lo que decía, ya sabía que era alguien completamente destructivo.

—No olvides que yo soy el tipo al que no dejaste morir. Debería considerar hacerte otro favor, como con Seijuro —volvió a tocar la herida, como si buscara su propia muerte.

Y Ryota no lo soportó más. A duras penas logró mantenerse en pedazos unidos luego de como acabaron las cosas con Aomine y ahora venía éste otro tipo a echarle limón a sus heridas, ¿pero qué esperaba? Sabía lo que podía suceder al estar presente cuando Haizaki despertara, sin embargo eso no significaba que se iba a dejar. Y por esa razón, se acercó con una determinación homicida y aprovechando que el licántropo no podía moverse, puso su mano en la zona del abdomen ajeno para descargar ahí gran parte de su poder eléctrico, con una expresión llena de resentimiento y sequedad.

—Es por esto que no deje que murieras, ¿entiendes? —Kise sonrió con gran malicia. Y resultaba tan raro y tenebroso ver ese tipo de expresión en alguien tan lindo como él— Para que a cada minuto, la vida te regrese todo el maldito dolor que causaste y peor —tras decir eso, aumentó el nivel de su descarga.

El peligris ahogó un aullido de dolor. Mierda, su cuerpo estaba más sensible que antes y ese poder que emanaba el otro, era tan igual al de Midorima y lo peor era que no podía defenderse ahora. Sin embargo, no iba a soltar de su boca ningún sonido de dolor ni nada por el estilo, su orgullo no le iba a dejar, pero no sabía si le dolía más ese jodido ataque o la mirada que jamás creyó observar en alguien que parecía tan puro como el rubio. Aunque eso no significaba que no fuera a defenderse.

— ¡Pues gracias, Ryota bastardo! ¡Porque ahora me encargaré de joderle la maldita vida a todos y será solo tu culpa! —replicó Haizaki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, destilando una altividad llena de agresión.

La ira del vampiro rubio creció todavía más al oír aquello. ¿Acaso esperaba que el otro mostrara algo de arrepentimiento? Al menos no se iba a quedar con el deseo de por lo menos desquitarse con el peligris por todo el sufrimiento que le causó, del mismo modo que lo haría con Akashi en su momento. Por ende, aumentó la fuerza de la presión en el cuerpo ajeno y los toques continuaron, mas debía recordar que éste era alguien difícil de roer.

— ¡Anda, sigue haciéndolo! ¡Pero el dolor que yo causaré será peor que esto, Ryota, sabes que conmigo no se juega! ¡Así que mátame mejor, maldita rubia, o terminaré matándolos a todos aquí! —Haizaki gruñó sin perder la mirada altanera, conteniéndose del dolor de su cuerpo. Era como si todas sus células fueran a explotar y si seguía así, la sangre no tardaría en aparecer con su estómago explotado.

—Creo que sería mejor no arruinaras lo que tanto me costó sanar, Ryota —la voz de Alex se hizo presente y sujetó la mano del rubio para separarla del cuerpo del licántropo peligris; mismos que quedaron sorprendidos porque a ella no le afectó el ataque eléctrico del vampiro.

—Parece que tú no solo tienes de bueno las tetas —comentó Haizaki, con la respiración entrecortada por el ataque que era obvio casi lo mata, pues un hematoma enorme se formó en la zona de su abdomen.

—Sí él intenta matarte otra vez —Alex señaló al rubio con un gesto de la cara— no volveré a intervenir, porque si quieres seguir engañándote a ti de esa manera, solo hazlo y muere con ello sin hacer tanto escándalo.

—Nadie te pidió tu ayuda entonces, perra —respondió Haizaki con la expresión entre arrogante y amenazante, al darse cuenta que por alguna razón, esa bruja parecía conocer aquello que él mismo no quería hacer, pese a saber que era la única verdad.

—Repito, niño: no me hagas arrepentirme de haberte salvado —Alex le miró sombríamente y por más chico hijo de puta que el peligris llegara a ser, esa mirada fue capaz de en verdad hacerlo estremecer, algo que solo pocos lograban.

—Y yo te digo otra vez: nadie te pidió tu ayuda, pe-rra —era lógico que Haizaki no se iba a quedar bien portado pese a saber que se jugaba el pellejo. Solamente se relamió los labios, mirando el cuerpo de la vampira de la forma más obscena posible—. Porque tan pronto salga de aquí, los voy a matar a todos.

Alex frunció el ceño, casi podía oír las palabras de Tatsuya y Daiki decirle "te lo dije", pero luego recordaba a Shiro y entonces simplemente suspiró para controlarse lo mejor que pudo, aunque si algo ofensivo volvía a salir de la boca ajena, ahora sí se le iría encima. Y por eso, es que usó la mano con que anteriormente sujetó la de Kise, para posarla en la boca de Shogo.

—Hasta que yo te diga, callado te quedarás, licántropo malagradecido — _eres incluso peor que Daiki_ , pensó.

— ¿Pero qué…? —Haizaki no completó la oración, porque su voz se esfumó. _¡Maldita puta!, ¿qué es lo que me has hecho ahora?_ , le insultó mentalmente.

—A-Alexcchi… —masculló Kise, ya más calmado y mirando de reojo al lycan y a la vampira. A ella le tenía respeto, obviamente porque sabía que era El Hada.

—Así las cosas serán más fáciles, al menos hasta que uno de nosotros logre hacerlo entrar en razón —aclaró Alex con calma.

—Él no va a hacerlo —Kise miró fijamente al licántropo de cabellos grises.

 _Te odio, Ryota hijo de la mierda_ , gruñó mentalmente Haizaki.

—Ryota, él era tu amigo.

—Shogo me traicionó, me abandonó.

Alexandra suspiró y fijó sus ojos turquesa en los dorados contrarios.

—Retrocede en el tiempo y dime, ¿quién abandonó primero a quién? —antes de que el vampiro dijera algo donde demostrara su inconformidad, volvió a decir: —No estoy excusando los malvados y egoístas actos de Shogo, solo no creas que eres él único que sufre.

 _Esta maldita, ¡¿cómo mierda lo sabe?!_ El peligris fulminó con la mirada a la susodicha.

Kise sonrió con amargura, pese a la mirada de chico guapo que tenía.

— ¿Y no es suficiente lo que viví en Eretz y de paso haber perdido a Aominecchi? Shogo no tiene la más mínimo idea…

—No eres la única víctima, solo ten en cuenta eso —interrumpió Alex—. Ahora mismo, ustedes dos, necesitan saber algo.

* * *

Serian alrededor de las dos de la tarde, cuando finalmente Aomine y Kagami hicieron acto de presencia en la gran casa de Alex, mismos que destilaban cierto olor que hacía fácil que todos ahí adivinaran el motivo de su tardanza. Y de todos modos, no se necesitaba olerlos, ellos dos eran una pareja que tenía que reconciliarse y en estas cosas, la mayoría de las veces terminaban sucediendo ese tipo de cosas placenteras y porque no decir también, salvajes.

Y Kuroko agradecía mucho que la vampira de ojos turquesas usara su magia para mantener la boca de Haizaki callada, porque si ya de por sí era un peligro enorme tener a éste último en la misma casa con Aomine igual, ahora qué sería si el peligris empezara con sus comentarios mordaces y burlones. Y lo último que todos querían ahí, era terminar en guerra.  
Igualmente por esa razón, era que estaban separados; Alex, Shiro, Kise y Haizaki seguían en la habitación subterránea, donde él último continuaba acostado sin poder moverse ni hablar, algo que lo estaba haciendo hervir de furia, porque, ¿quiénes se creían esos idiotas para tenerlo como un puto prisionero? Al menos era así como lo percibía. Mientras que, Himuro, Kuroko, Aomine y Kagami estaban en el último piso de arriba, con el mismo fin que el otro grupo; explicarles la situación y aquel _secreto_ perteneciente a la familia Akashi. Estaban de punta a punta, porque era para evitar aún más la tensión entre Daiki y Shogo, ya que si bien no se estaban viendo ni intercambiando palabras, se percibían con el olfato y el oído.

Anteriormente, podrían ser unos minutos, Alex había tenido la visión con la lycan pelirrosa como protagonista, así como también al otro _yo_ de cierto vampiro pelirrojo. Pero no hubo necesidad que el peliceleste le explicara mucho realmente, por ese mismo don de las visiones, además, el entendimiento de la rubia era perfecto, solamente requirió de la explicación de pequeños detalles, para poder dar a conocer todo esto a los demás.

La verdad era que Kuroko hubiese querido estar de mediador entre la tensión de Kise y Haizaki, pero tenía cierto tema que tratar con el peliazul ahora mismo, porque ese sería el inicio de la explicación. Sabía que estaba arriesgando mucho, nada les aseguraba que el licántropo de cabellos grises decidiera seguir sus pasos contra Akashi, pese a ser un desterrado. Y Aomine, así como el amor que el vampiro de ojos miel le profesaba, eran sus principales impedimentos.

—Primero que nada, me gustaría que te relajaras, Aomine-kun, por favor —empezó a decir Kuroko con sus ojos inocentes fijos en el susodicho, alternando de vez en cuando al pelirrojo al lado de éste.

—Seguro, Tetsu, como tengo a mi mejor amigo en el sótano, es para que reviente de felicidad —respondió Aomine con sarcasmo, haciendo una mueca y usando un tono de completo desprecio, a sabiendas que el peligris lo escucharía.

Solamente se escuchó un gruñido bajo y luego un comentario hacía el peliazul por parte de Alex que lo hizo callarse mejor.

—Ni siquiera Kagami-kun que casi fue asesinado por Haizaki-kun está tan alterado —expresó Kuroko, ahora con los ojos fijos en el híbrido con un brillo ligero de curiosidad.

—Creo que la inquietud de Taiga se debe a otra cosa —acordó Himuro como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¡Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente! —refunfuñó Kagami, fulminando a los tres con la mirada. Pero tenían razón, porque ahora sabiendo lo que sabía, cierto vampiro rubio ahí no le hacía sentirse completamente cómodo; no es como si se arrepintiera de haberlo salvado esa vez, para nada, era solo que ya se había tomado el corto de tiempo de conocerlo y lejos de desagradarle, le cayó muy bien, como para ahora saber que era algo así como su rival en el amor. Sonaba estúpido, él mismo lo creía así, pero le costaba sentirse diferente, al menos por ahora. Tal vez necesitaba hablar con el rubio o algo similar.

—No te avergüences de tu sentir, _cariño_ —dijo Aomine, usando ese último mote de afecto de forma burlona, más que porque así se llevaran. Asimismo, le abrazó por la cintura para apegar al pelirrojo a él.

— ¡Vete al diablo, Ahomine! —Kagami lo empujó y se ruborizó ligeramente, zafándose con mucha facilidad del medio abrazo contrario.

Y Aomine lejos de molestarse por la timidez que el otro podría llegar a tener, simplemente río bajito, escuchando felizmente los latidos acelerados de su pareja, que omitieron el sonido de la respiración de Kise cortarse.

—Sé cómo y dónde está Momoi-san —habló de repente Kuroko otra vez, regresando al peliazul a la realidad.

Aquella oración tan llena de tranquilidad, logró que la expresión de Daiki cambiara por completo y sus ojos ahora mortalmente serios se clavaran en su amigo vampiro. Porque, el hecho que no haya mencionado nada de Momoi en estas tremendas horas al estar en La Noche por obvias razones, no significaba que no regresaría por su mejor amiga, era prácticamente su hermana, y no la abandonaría; esa también era una de las razones por las que sin duda alguna, quería destruir a Akashi, dado que pensaba éste era el responsable de la desaparición de la licántropo.

— ¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso, Tetsu? ¿Acaso Akashi te lo dijo? —sin poder evitarlo, el tono de Aomine se volvió ligeramente desconfiado— ¿O es que tú…?

—Yo le pedí a Momoi-san que huyera antes de que Akashi-kun fuera por ella para usarla contra ti —contestó Kuroko, mirando directamente a los ojos al licántropo—. Pero al mismo tiempo le pedí que hiciera _un favor_ para mí.

Esta plática inicial no era de mucho interés para Himuro, por lo que terminó alejándose un poco, hasta el marco de la ventana de aquella habitación, dándole el espacio al vampiro peliceleste y a la pareja de su hermano. Y aunque Kagami tampoco entendía mucho esto, se quedó al lado del moreno, porque sabía que la mencionada chica era parte de su familia.

— ¿Qué favor? —Aomine frunció el ceño; no le estaba gustando el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

Kuroko suspiró y su expresión se volvió más firme, acentuando perfectamente con la neutralidad que casi siempre tenía en su cara, preparándose para la reacción que fuera a tener el ajeno, cosa no muy difícil de adivinar.

—Le pedí si podía investigar algo en Las Colinas del Fin.

— ¡…!

Había ocasiones en las que Aomine podía ser capaz de tener un temperamento no tan fuerte, tenía el juicio suficiente para saber calmarse, aunque otra cosa era que de verdad quisiera hacerlo. Pero existían ocasiones en donde su instinto ganaba terreno, esta, por ejemplo.

— ¡¿A Las Colinas del Fin?! —rugió como un lobo furioso y terminó agarrando de la ropa al peliceleste con fuerza, casi por arrancársela— ¡¿Ese es el maldito favor que le pediste a Satsuki?! —su mirada llameaba como un escalofriante azul eléctrico— ¡¿Estás seguro que de verdad fuiste para salvarla de Akashi, eh, Tetsu?! ¡¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre pedirle que vaya a ese lugar maldito?!

—No lo hice con el afán de dañarle, Aomine-kun, pero ella era la única persona que podía ayudarme sin traicionarme.

— ¡¿Y crees que eso es importante para mí?! ¡Satsuki puede morir en ese lugar, joder!

—La estás subestimando —Kuroko no se inmutó, pese a que sentía la gran fuerza ajena en ese agarre que seguía en su ropa y evitaba que se moviera—. Deja que explique mis razones…

—Más te vale que ella éste sana y salva, Tetsu, porque puede que haya aguantado que tú quieras ayudar al imbécil de Haizaki, pero esto… —siseó Aomine en un rugido ahogado, completamente amenazante.

—Daiki, deja que Kuroko se explique. Recuerda que él dijo que sabe cómo está ella —intervino Kagami, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del moreno, con una voz prudente, llamándole con el nombre de pila.

Los ojos azules del mencionado lycan volaron hasta el rostro del pelirrojo al oír su _nombre_ con esa perfecta voz, digna de un ser mitad licántropo y vampiro. Y por más que quisiera seguir expresando su molestia hacía Tetsuya, era imposible que esos ojos rojos rubíes no tuvieran efecto en su cuerpo. Ah, de verdad que estaba jodidamente enamorado, ésta era la prueba completa, por si alguno de los presentes en aquella casa todavía lo dudaban. La única maravillosa y dolorosa verdad —para uno—, era esta.

—Tsk, Tetsu, bastardo… Será mejor que lo que sea que digas, valga la pena o en verdad enterraré tu diminuto cuerpo en el fuego —advirtió Aomine, todavía sonando furioso, pero corporalmente más calmado.

Acto seguido, pasó a tomar de la mano al pelirrojo y éste no refunfuñó, al contrario, le dedicó una mirada de apoyo.

Por un momento, Kuroko se quedó callado, no porque no supiera que decir, sino por quedarse admirando a la pareja, es decir, a Aomine y Kagami. Era imposible no notar lo perfectamente bien que lucían juntos, porque a sus ojos—y a los de cualquiera, para que negarlo— era justamente como si el universo los hubiera creado para estar juntos. Y mientras los seguía observando, incluso llegó a costarle creer que antaño, el moreno había amado a alguien más.

Al pelirrojo no lo conocía tanto realmente, pero le agradaba mucho. No solo como pareja de su amigo, sino como persona y estaba seguro que buscara lo que buscara en ese chico algo que pudiera ser malo para el licántropo peliazul, solo terminaría confirmando justamente que, en efecto, Taiga había nacido para ser de Daiki y viceversa.

Se sentía feliz, en verdad se sentía feliz por los dos. Aunque también se sintiera preocupado por Kise y hasta de Haizaki, porque la historia de estos dos últimos, era algo muy, pero en demasía diferente.

El peliazul iba a demandar otra vez que Kuroko hablara, dado su nuevo e inesperado silencio, mas éste se le adelantó.

—Aomine-kun, tú y los demás de la Unión Milagrosa no llevan conociendo a Akashi-kun el mismo tiempo que yo —admitió con un ligero sabor a nostalgia en la lengua—. Yo conocí a un vampiro completamente diferente al que les presentaron a ustedes y no lo digo porque yo esté _enamorado_ de él —aclaró, tras adivinar lo que sería el siguiente comentario del lycan de ojos zafiro, haciendo que no dijera nada mejor. Pero esa confesión tomó por sorpresa a todos los demás, que para nada se imaginaron eso y es que Kuroko era tan bueno ocultando sus emociones—. Akashi-kun era alguien que lejos de ser intimidante, era amable y educado con las personas, y justo, tomando en cuentas las opiniones de los demás… Parecía ser aquello que normalmente los vampiros de la nobleza no son; amigable sin ser selectivo —sus ojos se perdieron en los recuerdos mientras contaba todo ello a los demás y casi sonrió al mirar en su mente a _ese_ pelirrojo vampiro—. Pero hubo un tiempo en que se fue y cuando regresó, una década después, era todo lo opuesto; la calidez que antes se percibía en sus gestos, ahora no estaba, solamente frialdad en él. Ya era el Akashi-kun que ustedes conocen.

—… —Aomine le miró con escepticismo— ¿Es que tú quieres creer que algo le hicieron a Akashi para que actú como un maldito insensible?

—No sé exactamente lo que pasó con Akashi-kun para que se volviera así y tan rápido —Kuroko perdió ligeramente el brillo de sus orbes que anteriormente se notó—. Me puse a investigar siempre que podía, porque no iba a descansar hasta saber la verdad, ya que él no me diría nada.

—Tetsu, ¿qué diablos tiene que ver eso con…?

—Descubrí que Akashi vivió un tiempo en Las Colinas del Fin.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por parte de todos, ni siquiera respiraban cuando escucharon eso. Al menos a excepción de Kagami, que era el menos sorprendido de todos, todavía no entendía las cosas, gracias a que no había crecido en La Noche y sus recuerdos de su vida pasada eran solo del mundo humano, nada más. Pero de todos modos se mostró atento.

—Es mi turno —se escuchó la lejana voz de Alex en una de las habitaciones de abajo—. Déjenme que yo les muestre todo ahora.

Y la mente de todos, incluso de Shiro y Tatsuya, se llenaron con las imágenes o bien "vídeos" que El Hada les quería mostrar, haciendo uso de su magia.

* * *

El brillo de esos orbes bicolores que el líder de la Unión Milagrosa tenía era indescifrable, pero temeroso y para darse cuenta de eso, no se necesitaba tener dotes de percepción como Kuroko o Midorima, porque cuando los ojos de Akashi les miraban, los demás sentían como si su piel fuera rebanada por completo; del mismo modo en que un mundano sentiría un cuchillo enterrándose para quitarle todo el tejido epitelial como si fuera la cáscara de una manzana.

Y esa era la razón por la que ahora mismo, todos sabían no debían decir ninguna frase que desatara su enojo, no después del suceso de hace un día con Aomine y el híbrido… Y la aparición y deserción de otros.

Obviamente que con eso, el emperador no estaba _nada_ feliz y mucho menos estable, por más que su expresión se mostrara fría sin revelar nada a nadie más. Y es que, aunque ninguno de los tres—Murasakibara, Midorima, Akashi— lo dijera, la pelea de ayer les tenía terminando de recuperarse todavía, y no es que la fuerza de aquellos otros fuese suficiente, pero tuvieron la suerte de que El Hada apareciera ahí, dándoles una probada de su medicina, y no solo eso, un pariente de ella, Himuro Tatsuya. Eso era algo que nadie contempló y mucho menos que Shiro hubiese sido capaz de quedar libre del mismo modo que Kise, ¿cómo mierda las cosas se le habían salido así de control a Seijuro, el vampiro absoluto de La Noche? Era la primera vez que alguien logró escapar de sus "predicciones" como perfecto estratega, su orgullo quedó herido y ahora su furia era peor que la de un _león_ enjaulado; habían osado faltarle el respeto al único líder de La Noche y por supuesto que se iba a vengar.

Iba a impartir justicia, ya sin importarle muriera quien muriera, porque su legado a partir de hoy, era que solo los fieles a él merecían seguir con vida. Y pese a que eran medidas muy drásticas, Akashi no iba a correr el riesgo de que alguien intentara rebelarse a él, iba a mantener el equilibrio, aunque tuviera que hacerlo a la fuerza.

—Entonces, Aka-chin, ¿qué querías decirnos? —cuestionó Murasakibara, serio, pero con las palabras aburridas, ocultando la pequeña incomodidad que le daba ver _esa_ faceta del vampiro pelirrojo. Es decir, siempre supo su modo cruel de ser, pero esto era diferente.

Tan diferente como los tres chicos que empezaron a entrar a la sala donde el peliverde también estaba sentado y frunció el ceño ante las nuevas presencias.

—Shintaro, Atsushi —llamó Akashi con una sonrisa astuta, incorporándose de su asiento y haciendo un gesto con su brazo derecho para que los otros tres se acercaran más—, les presento a los nuevos integrantes de la Unión Milagrosa; _Mibuchi Reo_ , _Nebuya Eichiki_ y _Kotaro Hayama_.

Fue la primera vez en toda la existencia de Midorima y Murasakibara, que por fin sintieron no les agradaba para nada la nueva decisión de Seijuro. Y quisieron objetar, pero bastó simplemente para que el pelirrojo usara el _verdadero_ poder de sus ojos sobre ellos, para dominarlos.

Y entonces, nadie pudo decir que no.

* * *

Alex jadeó con brusquedad cuando mientras mandaba esos recuerdos—usando su magia— a la mente de los demás, una visión apareció como una explosión en su mente y dado lo que hacía en estos momentos, todos los demás lo miraron. Y la reacción no fue nada monótona, sobre todo porque en esa misma mirada hacia el futuro, las acciones y _otras_ decisiones por parte de Akashi, llegaron.

 _Ese maldito hijo de puta_ , pensó Haizaki, justo cuando aquella "telepatía" se esfumó. Se hubiese ido sino estuviera inmovilizado... y si no supiera que Seijuro también estaba con las intenciones de ir tras cierto vampiro, que para qué negar, le importaba. Pero aun así, su expresión fue fiera, arrogante, como si se alegrara que toda esa desgracia les fuese a suceder, mas en su mente se estaba formando algo o al menos intentaba que se formara algo con lo que poder hacer salir ileso a Kise de esa estúpida batalla, porque el lycan peliplateado dudaba demasiado que un montón de idiotas lograran vencer a alguien como el vampiro pelirrojo y no estaba siendo pesimista, sino realista. Dado que alguien como él, sabía bien la diferencia de los que intimidaban con fuerza y los que lo hacían de forma tranquila y escalofriante, además, se trataba del líder de la Unión Milagrosa, no hablaban de ningún neófito ni nada.

—No me importa lo que sea que Akashi vaya hacer en La Noche, regresaré por Satsuki —dijo Aomine, bajando por las escaleras con su rapidez digna, hasta llegar a la sala central de esa casa.

—Y yo no voy a dejarte solo —la voz de Kagami respondió con esa rebeldía y seguridad de siempre, siguiendo los pasos ajenos.

—De ninguna manera voy a permitir que regreses a la boca del lobo, Taiga —ese fue Tatsuya, que no estaba nada feliz con que todos terminaron viendo la visión de la vampira rubia. Hubiese preferido que quedara en secreto y así los planes que se hicieran fueran ajenos a su hermano; no quería ponerlo en peligro. En más de lo que estaría.

—No tiene caso mantener alejado a Kagami-kun, si después de todo, Akashi-kun va tras él y por nosotros —recordó Kuroko, siguiéndolos igualmente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sin perder su voz tranquila.

Himuro hizo una expresión sombría, para nada feliz con esas palabras, pero no eran mentira, él mismo lo había visto. Simplemente que en su mente tenía todavía grabada la oración que su madre le dijo antaño, " _cuida de Taiga siempre, cuídale"_ , porque después de todos, él era el hermano mayor.  
Y prefirió no responder a nada, solamente seguía los pasos de Kagami, para evitar que hiciera alguna tontería similar a las cosas que el peliazul decía.

Éste último continuó bajando más, sin decir nada más por ahora. Estaba conteniéndose todo lo que podía ahora que sabía su hermana de manada estaba en peligro, no iba a esperar sentado mucho tiempo a que la dictadura de Akashi empezara para ir a sacar a Satsuki de ese jodido mundo, iba a ir ya, sin detenerse a pensar en lo arriesgado que sería llegar sin un plan. Aunque claro, tratándose de él, se dejaría llevar por su instinto _animal_ y su lógica de siempre.

Tanto así, que no le estaba importando el sentir más y más cerca el olor de aquel licántropo que tanto odiaba, pero necesitaba ver a la vampira rubia ya. Y prefirió no responder a los comentarios que Kagami siguió lanzándole, de esos donde le decía que no lo dejaría solo—algo que le llenaba del más puro sentimiento de felicidad—, mas tampoco se daría el lujo de llevar al pelirrojo a un lugar tan peligroso, sin embargo, dejo que lo siguiera hasta ahí, porque confiaba que Alex y Himuro e incluso la madre de éste, detuviera su pareja.

—Alex, chupasangre, necesito que hagas un portal ya —ordenó Aomine, sin ningún tipo de humildad en su expresión.

En aquella habitación subterránea, todos escucharon esos pasos llegar poco a poco hasta ellos, con esos finos oídos, pero aun así, por algún motivo, se _sorprendieron_. Al menos, tres de ellos, porque Shiro estaba más sumida en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención a otra cosa ahora, a diferencia de su hermana Alex, que pese a estar pensando las cosas, podía estar en otras a la vez.

—No —fue la simple respuesta de ella.

Kise se había alterado un poco, sus expresiones lo dijeron todo. Estaba bien para él que le dieran caza, podía enfrentarse contra el mismo Akashi, no le temía, pues todavía tenía esos deseos de vengarse. No obstante, no quería que ese mismo peso volviera a perseguir a Aomine, y menos ahora después de todo lo que hizo, porque entonces, ¿de qué sirvió su sacrificio? Claro que, si lo pensaba mejor, no de mucho debido a que de todos modos, el moreno terminó enamorándose de otra persona. Ese alguien que igualmente entró a la habitación. Y no bastando con la tensión ya de por sí de Haizaki y Aomine, añadida la pequeña que empezó a crearse por la respuesta negativa de Alex hacía el anterior mencionado, ahora se unía otra, que provenía de cierto rubio y Kagami. Un excelente ambiente familiar, sin lugar a dudas.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¿Por qué coño no? —Aomine miró a El Hada con desafío— ¡Mi hermana esta allá, no la voy a dejar podrirse con los planes de Akashi!

—Aominecchi… —masculló Kise al ver la desesperación y preocupación del otro. Y de forma inconsciente, se acercó un poco más para oír mejor, dato que no pasó desapercibido para el pelirrojo ni para el peligris.

Haizaki contempló el anhelo que el rubio tenía en sus ojos al _mirar_ al peliazul; una mezcla de amor y dolor que solo él mismo podía entender. Porque ambos amaban lo inalcanzable, pero la diferencia es que uno había logrado tener ese pedazo de amor en sus brazos y el otro no, algo que probablemente seguiría siendo así hasta que muriera.

Quiso vomitar bilis y golpear hasta el cansancio a Ryota, ¿por qué mierda no solamente se iba y ya? ¿Qué tenía que seguir haciendo con Daiki aquí, si éste ya no le amaba? ¿Dónde estaba su puto amor propio para seguir a los pies de ese maldito peliazul? Le asqueaba ver la todavía lealtad en el vampiro de ojos miel… y le dolía. Y seguramente si pudiera hablar, ahora estaría maldiciendo a todos.

—Crear un portal no se hace así cómo así, Daiki —respondió Alex, seria, enfrentando con sus ojos a los del lycan moreno—. Además, sería muy peligroso; rebelaríamos nuestra ubicación y nos superan en número…

— ¡Dejar a Satsuki en ese lugar mientras Akashi empezara a matar a todos nuestros amigos y conocidos es lo que no puede esperar! —interrumpió Aomine, bastante cabreado, ignorando la mirada de advertencia del hermano del pelirrojo— Eres "El Hada", ¿y no puedes hacer un portal sin que nos encuentren? —ahora añadió con una ligera sonrisa llena burla— Que farsa entonces.

Pero Alexandra simplemente le miró.

—Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, Aominecchi —a Kise no le apenó demostrar su interés en ayudar al peliazul y le sonrió ligeramente, para que viera que todavía contaba con él.

—Yo puedo crear ese portal, en otro lado del mundo —dijo Kagami con una ligera sensación de celos, con la que peleaba para no hacerla crecer más y más.

Las miradas de ambos chicos se encontraron. Y fue algo tan extraño para los dos, porque hace un día, se habían agradado por completo; Taiga salvó a Ryota y pese a que éste último mordió al primero, su desarrollo estaba dando a entender la relación de amigos que podrían llegar a tener en un futuro. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Pues si bien el vampiro rubio le agradecía al híbrido pelirrojo haberlo rescatado de ahí, no quería decir que se haría a un lado tan fácilmente, pese a lo que le dijo a Daiki en el bosque. Y Kagami se dio cuenta de eso.

—Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer ahí, yo iré por Satsuki —repitió Aomine, prefiriendo no mirarlos, solo mirando a la vampira rubia otra vez—. Así que te lo repetiré otra vez: has un port…

— ¡No vamos a regresar a La Noche sin un plan! —la voz de Alex sonó llena de autoridad; ésta faceta era nueva, porque ni siquiera el vampiro pelinegro la había visto, a excepción de su hermana, que se situó al lado al notar como se alteró— ¿Crees que eres el único preocupado, Daiki? ¿Él único que va sufrir con esto? —frunció el ceño para acentuar más su expresión grave y la intimidación que causó, ni siquiera se la esperó el pelirrojo, quién no pudo encontrar argumento válido para meterse ahora— ¡No todo gira a tu alrededor, niñato egocéntrico! Yo también voy a proteger a mí familia y si quieres hacer algo, tendrás que esperar a que tengamos algo listo.

—O puedo ir yo solo —advirtió Aomine, tratando de desechar lo más que podía el vértigo de _miedo_ que la vampira causó en su cuerpo. No la tenía fácil si de verdad quería intimidarlo.

—No lo harás, porque de ti depende la seguridad de Taiga —Alex le miró con un aire seguro y firme que podría malinterpretarse por arrogancia—, y lo sabes.

—… —Aomine chasqueó la lengua con una ira homicida y apretó las manos, formando dos puños que emanaban una fuerza ardiente que marcó en demasía las venas de sus brazos y deseó que sus ojos fuesen capaces de decapitar a la rubia— Vaya pedazo de basura en que se convirtió "El Hada" —pronunció con una sonrisa altiva.

Y la mano de Kagami sujetó el antebrazo moreno, cuando éste vio como Himuro estaba a pocos segundos para meterse, y dado que sabía la relación de su hermano y novio, no era muy buena, pudo reaccionar antes. Aomine le miró con enojo y por más que el pelirrojo hiciera cosas mágicas en su persona, ésta vez no era tan fácil calmarlo—qué bueno que pudo casi ignorar la presencia de Haizaki porque éste no hablaba— e iba a apartarse de un jalón al notar el regaño en la mirada de su pareja, hasta que el ajeno simplemente suspiró y negó, mientras que la mano de Taiga se deslizó por el brazo del lycan hasta sujetarle su mano también.

 _Mierda_ , el peliazul sabía que Alex tenía razón; no podía hacer nada de esa manera, porque quisiera o no, la seguridad de su amado pelirrojo estaba en juego. Pero le desesperaba tanto saber que Momoi estaba allá, viviendo en el lugar del jodido de Akashi, mientras él estaba aquí, disfrutando.  
Suspiró y miró a Kagami de vuelta, sin decir nada más, entendiéndose así, como los amantes que eran.

Lo curioso de eso, era que a Kise por más que le dolía ver la relación entre Aomine y Kagami, ¡no podía dejar de verlos! ¿Desde cuándo se convirtió en un masoquista para torturarse de esa manera? No podía negarlo, su perspicacia vampírica le impedía eso. Porque la química, el aura que esos dos emanaban como pareja, era completamente atrapante, sería imposible no verlos y percibir todas esas emociones y sentimientos tan intensos. Esa unión era tan obvia.

Sentía que se quebraba por dentro, como si su corazón ahora mismo fuese la yema de un huevo podrido; deshaciéndose dolorosamente y dañando de dolor su alma. Lo bueno de ser vampiro, es que no necesitaba parpadear realmente, pues si lo hacía, sentía que no podría contener sus ganas de llorar. Ya bastante sentía con la desesperación en su cabeza por querer desviar su atención a algo más y dejar de verlos. En verdad, ¿qué había hecho para merecer todo este calvario? ¿De verdad que su sacrifico fue en vano? ¿Todo lo que hizo no valió la pena? ¿Por qué a él tenía que pasarle todo eso? Kise sentía que en cualquier momento iba temblar y mandaría todo al caño. Tal vez le prometió al peliazul que estaría bien, pero usualmente él casi nunca terminaba haciendo lo que decía, ya que era inestable, sin embargo tampoco quería darle lástima al lycan ni hacerle sufrir por su culpa.

Lo que él daría por ir y separar la mano de Taiga del moreno y ponerse en su lugar ahora mismo, es más, sentía que su cuerpo poco le faltaba para hacerlo. No podría controlarlo, no, no, no… _Perdóname, Aominecchi_ , se sintió patético, porque ni un mísero día había pasado y ya estaba así, ¿en verdad iba a poder olvidarse de él, después de tanto tiempo aferrándose a su amor? Quería luchar, quería…. A pesar de saber que sus posibilidades de ganar eran muy pocas. ¡Pero es que ver a la persona que tanto ama con otra…!

—Jmpf —el gruñido que Haizaki dejó salir, a modo de desprecio para los presentes terminó distrayendo al rubio, aunque los otros lo ignoraron. Y entonces alzó el rostro ligeramente y su mirada se volvió oscura.

Y Ryota lo tomó por una amenaza y le devolvió la mirada, feroz e indomable, destilando odio por sus orbes con tanta intensidad… pero solo recibió una sonrisa cínica y bravucona por parte del peligris. Estaba tan centrado en dejarle claro al lycan lo mucho que le jodía su presencia y como lo detestaba, que no se dio cuenta realmente, que solo así, dejó de prestarle atención al peliazul y pelirrojo.

— ¿Podrían escucharme primero, por favor? —cuestionó de repente Kuroko, ¿cómo le había hecho para que todos parecieran olvidarse de su presencia, siendo seres con sentidos tan agudos? Porque incluso, eso hizo jadear a algunos ahí y tanto así, que no tuvieron tiempo de decir una negativa como respuesta— Es como dice Alex, necesitamos un plan antes de actuar, Aomine-kun —sus ojos celestes buscaron al peliazul, que solo le miraron con gesto grave—. Y antes que nada, creo que necesitamos aliados que luchen junto a nosotros, porque considero que es mejor ir a Akashi-kun, antes de que el pise el mundo humano y dañe donde no se deba meter, por lo tanto seguramente un ejército estará esperándonos allá, y la ayuda será necesaria.

En algún lugar de su mente, Kagami se preguntó, ¿cómo le hacía Kuroko para planear algo como esto contra la persona que ama? Aún con todo lo que Alex les dejó ver—de la cual no pudo reaccionar, dado a la otra visión que llegó y ahora solo se enfocaban todos en ello—, le parecía increíble que ese pequeño vampiro no estuviera a punto de quebrarse. O más bien, era tan bueno dejándolo escondido.

—Si todos vamos, es obvio que Taiga igual, y yo no puedo dejar que pase algo así —expresó Himuro, situándose al lado de su hermano, mirándolo.

Alex suspiró y miró a Shiro.

—Cariño, ya no tienes que cargar con todo esto solo —habló la segunda vampira, luego frunció los labios y suspiró—. Nadie puede escapar del destino, o la vida, como quieras llamarle, Tatsuya; hace tiempo hice que huyeran para estar a salvo… Y mira, al final, lo que tanto quise evitar, ahora está pasando —Shiro alzó sus ojos y sin importarle que el pelirrojo estuviera pegado al lycan moreno, se acercó a éste para acariciarle la mejilla, al igual que al pelinegro. Sonrió—. Es momento de dejar de huir y enfrentarlo, que yo no dejaré nada les pase, para eso su madre ha regresado.

—Taiga no está solo —masculló Aomine, mirando de refilón la pequeña escena familiar y usando ese hermoso nombre de pila que alborotó las mariposas en el estómago del susodicho.

Sin embargo, la emotividad se interrumpió cuando un gruñido de asco se escuchó más fuerte que antes, proveniente de Haizaki, sin lugar a dudas y al sentir que todos los miraban, les sonrió como si los estuviera insultando a todos. Tal vez no podía hablar, pero parecía que aquel hechizo que Alex le hizo, era temporal, porque sí podía hacer esos sonidos… O quizá simplemente por el hecho de hacer que Kise desviara su atención logró romperlo. Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, la vampira rubia sí supo la correcta.

—El plan de Tetsuya me gusta —Alex miró al peliceleste y sonrió ligeramente—. Aliados —sus ojos dijeron todo al quedarse mirando fijamente al peligris.

Y solo dos personas comprendieron eso al instante.

— ¡No, rotundamente no! —dijeron Aomine y Kise al unísono.

Que los dos lo dijeran al mismo tiempo, no fue una sensación agradable por parte de Kagami, mas prefirió hacer caso omiso.

—Salgan de ésta habitación, todos, déjenme a solas con Shogo —ordenó Alex.

— ¡¿En qué mierda estás pensando ahora, chupasangre?! —parecía que Aomine le había perdido el poco respeto a la vampira— ¡¿Te volviste loca?!

— ¡Shogo-kun no es del tipo leal que sirva para lo que necesitamos! —añadió Kise, más calmado a comparación del moreno, solamente estaba exhaltado en su voz— Él solo sirve para traicionar.

Haizaki solo puso los ojos en blanco y para sorpresa de todos, pudo alzar un brazo y enseñarles el dedo de en medio. Por fortuna, era lo único que podía mover ahora.

—He dicho: salgan de la habitación todos —repitió Alex, caminando hacía el lycan peligris.

—Jodida chupasangre, sí tú haces que ese maldito de Haizaki esté con nosotros, yo haré las cosas a mí manera —amenazó Aomine sin contemplación.

—Rétame —Alex le miró y tras usar su magia, empujó los dos rebeldes por la puerta (porque los otros sí le hicieron caso en salir) y sin esperar más contestación, cerró y creó una pequeña burbuja que impedía los demás pudieran escucharlos.

Y le regresó la voz al peligris, a excepción de la movilidad, porque esa dependía de la recuperación de su cuerpo ahora, luego del ataque que Kise le dio.

— ¿Qué, me vas a usar como objeto sexual, puta? —inquiró Haizaki, con ese tono cabrón de siempre.

—A mí no me engañas, Shogo —empezó Alex, neutra, pero con la mirada firme en los ojos grises ajenos—. Sé bien que tú te sacrificarías por Ryota si es necesario, porque _lo amas_.

— ¡…! —si la voz de Haizaki no salió, ya no fue por obra de magia, sino porque se quedó atorada en su garganta al oír aquello. Era la primera vez que alguien abordaba el tema del ojimiel de forma tan directa. Y formuló una oración donde la denigraba sexualmente otra vez, mas no tuvo tiempo de decirla.

—Sé porque delataste a Ryota, sé la promesa hacía la madre de él y esos sentimientos que tanto niegas, pero qué sabes siguen siendo verdad.

—No me conoces, maldita mujer —siseó Haizaki, sintiéndose expuesto por primera vez y su expresión estaba alterada por completo, respirando con furia. Seguramente sino estuviera inmóvil, ahora mismo estaría golpeando a la vampira, porque no encontraba palabras para defenderse ahora mismo, no cuando esos secretos ahora ya no lo eran—. Tú no sabes lo que yo…

Alex suspiró, expresando rigor, pero a la vez empatía.

— ¿Tanto amas a Ryota Kise, como para soportar que te odie, no? —su cara se mantuvo neutra y el licántropo de ojos grises tensó la mandíbula, apretando los dientes y no dijo nada— ¿De verdad estás dispuesto a todo por él, Shogo? ¿Qué más soportarías?

La desesperación que Haizaki sentía era tal, que su cuerpo se heló. Había jurado nunca, nunca, ¡pero nunca decir nada de esos tormentosos sentimientos! ¡¿Cómo es que pudieron terminar descubriéndose así de fácil?! ¡Le jodía! Porque para él, sentir éste puto amor era tan patético, era tan mierda… por eso prefería que Kise lo odiara, era mejor a tener que enfrentarse con esos sentimientos que lo hacían vulnerable. Por eso la protección que terminó dándole se torció de un modo sombrío. Y tanto tiempo esforzándose en ocultar todo eso, para evitarlo, para huir y solo pretender que cumplía su maldita promesa, para que al final, viniera ésta maldita vampireza a tirarle todos esos muros que lo alejaban de esa estúpida debilidad.

Porque no quería, no quería, no quería, ¡no quería aceptarlo! Aunque fuera la misma historia de siempre con él y la misma lucha en su interior, no iba a perder contra esos sentimientos; porque sin necesidad de involucrarse tanto y engañándose así, ya estaba sufrimiendo para la mierda, por lo que aceptarlo sería todavía mucho peor. Y no quería sentirse débil. Haizaki no era ningún debilucho, pues ya bastante tenía con ser consciente, dado que una cosa era saber y otra aceptarlo; prefería creer que hacía lo hacía solo por la simple promesa, que todo lo que hizo fue por una puta promesa, porque él será lo que será, siempre cumple lo que promete. Y por eso era mejor seguir engañándose así a enfrentarse a esos sentimientos y menos ahora.

Estaba bien sin amor, ¿de qué le serviría aceptarlo ahora mismo? ¿De qué? ¿Acaso sería mejor? ¿Por qué? Hubiese preferido morir a tener que pasar por esto. No obstante, aún con toda esa negación en su cabeza, sintió que ya no podía más. Y es que, todo tiene un límite siempre; de lo que más se huye, más se termina cayendo.

— ¡Maldita seas, maldita seas…! —exclamó Haizaki, con sus ojos afilados y bestiales al ver a la rubia.

Pero Alex no le respondió, solo continuó esperando su respuesta.

Finalmente, Shogo suspiró y miró hacía el techo con una extraña expresión.

—Lo que sea —admitió.

* * *

 _ **CHAN, CHAN-CHAN-CHAN-CHAN-CHAN! (?)**_

 _ **Asdljdlasjsdljasklfg, y el verdadero obvio secreto de Haizaki quedó desvelado y finalmente aceptó todo lo que siente por Kise... frente a otra persona x'D. Debo admitir que se sensibilizaron los feels cuando escribí esta parte ;u; Yo sé que muchos detestan a Haizaki, pero yo tengo la ferviente creencia, que los demonios siempre salen del infierno en busca de un ángel, ya saben, es el equilibrio de la vida: bien y mal, pls. (?)**_

 _ **Ok ya xD.**_

 _ **Fuera de eso, el rumbo de la historia se está centrando más y el objetivo parece claro. Ahora, ¿qué les deparará a ellos? Porque con la presencia de Haizaki ahí y aparte del amor no correspondido de Kise... Well, ustedes dirán que creen que pasará xD**_

 _ **Ojalá hayan disfrutado del capítulo, eh, ¡los amo, y espero logren darme sus comentarios, por favor!**_


	32. Ambientes alineados

_**¡Holisssss! Bien, ya estoy de vacaciones finalmente, y aunque solo son dos semanas, me tendrán más constantemente por aquí xD. Por otra parte, estoy muy feliz porque estoy a un capítulo de terminar de escribir ésta historia ;u; Ya tengo todo editado, todo listo, listo para las publicaciones, solo es cuestión de ello.**_

 ** _Espero que disfruten lo que hoy vengo a dejarles con éste capítulo, que no puede faltar el drama con Kise y Haizaki en la misma habitación que con Aomine y Kagami :v._**

* * *

 _/Domingo 26 de Octubre del 2014/_

A lo lejos de la ciudad, se escuchó el fuerte y grueso tintineo de la campana de alguna catedral. Seguramente estaría bastante lejos como para que los oídos humanos pudieran escucharla, pero para quienes habitaban la casa de Alexandra García, no era así, porque ninguno de ahí, era humano en lo más mínimo; incluso podían oír pequeñas conversaciones a las afueras de las personas que pasaban en las calles y los automóviles. Y aún de todo lo que ellos se podrían enterar con esa audición tan aguda, ninguno prestaba atención a eso, pues como vampiros y licántropos que eran, ya estaban a acostumbrados a ignorar las cosas innecesarias que sus oídos captaran. Además, el ambiente de la casa ya era muy pesado y más ahora, porque todos estaban reunidos otra vez en la enorme sala: de pie y sentados, para el plan que harían.

Ayer, luego de que Alex sacara a todos de la zona subterránea para quedase a solas con Haizaki, la mayoría decidió salir fuera para refrescarse la mente o para cazar, pero no dentro del territorio. Si las cosas hubiesen estado más calmadas, la vampira de ojos turquesa les habría dicho sobre la sangre superficial para que evitaran matar personas, mas no fue así. Nadie estaba de humor para mostrarse muy compasivos que digamos, a excepción de Kuroko, que se conformó con los cadáveres de un accidente automovilístico y luego decidió distraer un momento su pensamiento hacía Kagami; quién todavía no había revelado muchas cosas de su extraña y nueva especie.

Escuchó como Aomine le preguntó que quería _comer_ o _beber_ , pero simplemente el híbrido de ojos rubíes negó y no supo sí eso debía inquietarle o tenerlo aliviado. Tal vez simplemente su apetito no estaba despierto por completo.

Kise también salió de aquella casa, intentando no revelarse hacía El Hada, pese a que estaba completamente furioso y perplejo con la decisión de ésta al término de "aliados". Himuro se ofreció a guiarlo en la ciudad para mostrarle los mejores lugares de caza, acompañado de su madre, Shiro, pero el rubio simplemente negó con una simpática sonrisa; mismo sentimiento que no calentaba el brillo de sus ojos fríos y llenos de desconfianza. Algo que no hubiese sido nada típico de él hace un siglo, pero ya no era él mismo, y desahogó su pena, su dolor, su ira y todos los sentimientos negativos que querían nublarle el juicio cazando, matando a tantos inocentes como pudo, sin diferenciar entre niños, adultos, mujeres u hombres. Simplemente cazó y cazó, compensando todo lo que no había bebido en un siglo, olvidándose de las cosas que debía meditar. Y por eso, fue el último en regresar a la casa de Alex, con un cambio de ropa y un corte nuevo de cabello, ¿dónde consiguió todo eso para alimentar la vanidad de su interior? Nadie se lo preguntó.

Y Haizaki se había quedado todo el día, hasta hace unas horas, en la misma habitación con aquella vampiresa, porque estaba terminando de curarle su cuerpo, claro, mientras tenían una cerrada conversación, en donde los insultos del licántropo siempre estuvieron presentes, como era de esperarse. Del mismo modo que muchas emociones en su cuerpo, no solo por las cosas que Alex le decía, sino porque cuando Aomine llegó, más de una vez lanzó sus comentarios mordaces indirectamente muy directos. Porque aunque éste estuviera hasta la planta de la sala—que eran como dos pisos más arriba—, Shogo sí podía escuchar, a diferencia de los otros, que no podían gracias al campo magnético que seguía ahí, debido a la misma Alex.

Como resultado de tantas personas diferentes juntas en ese lugar, el ambiente ahora era peor que el de ayer, eso debido a la maravillosa noticia que El Hada les dio.

—Bueno, ya tenemos una ayuda para nosotros —dijo al fin, rompiendo el silencio y todos los presentes dirigieron sus ojos a la puerta que era la salida de las escaleras subterráneas.

De ese lugar, Haizaki ascendió con su expresión superior, dispuesto a moler a golpes al primero que hablara. Estaba completamente curado, vistiendo un pantalón negro de mezclilla con decorados de cadenas metálicas y una camiseta azul grisáceo, aunque estaba descalzo, por preferencia. Y no es que los demás estuvieran luciendo zapatos de lujo—excepto Kise—, porque solo calzaban sandalias. El cabello gris plateado del licántropo relució del mismo modo que sus pendientes en cada oreja, acentuando su apariencia cretina.

—Como los infelices reciben tan buen trato, ya veo porque abunda tanto maldito en el mundo —dijo Aomine con una sonrisa sarcástica, chocando su mirada zafiro con la plateada.

—Tú eres el maldito ejemplo de eso, Daiki —contraatacó Haizaki, alzando ligeramente el rostro y rió entre dientes.

El electrizante deseo homicida que recorrió la estancia parecía casi tangible, y eso que los dos licántropos estaban de punta a punta. Igualmente ambos estaban en una posición defensiva y de forma inconsciente, estaban preparando su cuerpo para la lucha física.

Nadie de los presentes ahí podía creer la enemistad natural que ellos destilaban, ni siquiera entre vampiros y licántropos sucedía eso—refiriéndose a los desterrados, porque los de La Noche no eran así de enemistados— cuando tenían algún intercambio hostil, tampoco llegaba a tanto.

Pero Daiki estaba deseando saltar a desgarrarle la garganta a Shogo, ¡tenía tantas cosas que cobrarle al maldito…! Que no podía creer cómo es que se estaba conteniendo ahora, por todos los cielos; porque el mismo desprecio y deseo de matarlo seguía latente en él, justo como hace un siglo. Aunque ahora tenía algo mucho más fuerte que le recordaba debía controlarse lo mejor que podía.

La mano de Kagami, que estaba entrelazada con la del peliazul, le dio un apretón. Claro que él tampoco estaba tan tranquilo, no cuando percibía que el peligris igualmente estaba dispuesto a hacerle daño a _su_ Aomine; eso era algo que completamente no iba a tolerar. Por lo que miró de forma amenazante al otro licántropo.

—No tientes tu suerte, maldito bastardo, porque yo no te aceptaré como ayuda en esto —rugió Aomine de forma fría.

—Haha, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saberlo, Daiki de mierda, así podré matarte en cualquier momento —contestó Haizaki, llevándose sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón que usaba.

Aomine iba a responder de la misma manera que el lycan de ojos plateados, pero Kise se le adelantó.

—Eso si yo no te lo permitiré, Shogo —cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, caminó varios pasos adelante, quedando a un metro de distancia del licántropo peligris, haciendo que la atención de éste dejara al peliazul y le mirara.

—Siempre has sido un debilucho, Ryooota —zanjó Haizaki, con ese aire propio tan siniestro—. Antes nunca me ganaste en las peleas, ¿crees que ahora será diferente luego del tiempo esclavizado, ah? ¡Debes de tenerlos bien puestos para decir una tontería así!

Aquellas palabras captaron la atención de Aomine y sus ojos buscaron ver los del rubio, pero éste no le enfrentó con la mirada, pese a sentirse observado por el primer mencionado. Porque en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, el vampiro jamás le dijo que el lycan de cabello gris había sido su mejor amigo, nunca sintió la necesidad de decírselo y menos cuando el peliazul siempre le contó su desagrado por Haizaki, y no quería perder su confianza si le decía que conocía al anterior susodicho.

Shogo sonrió al percatarse de la mirada del lycan moreno; ese hecho era algo que sabía y ver la confusión ajena le endulzo su infierno propio.

— ¿Crees que no seré capaz de matarte? —inquirió Kise, con el semblante serio, distante y amenazante. Siempre resultaba extraño ver esa faceta tan intimidadora en su cara de ángel— ¡No me retes, Shogo, porque realmente me encargaré de ti! —su mirada fue similar a las estalactitas de hielo.

Haizaki siempre adoraba cuando el rubio le mostraba esa faceta de su personalidad, porque mostraba al verdadero chico que era él y que casi nunca dejaba los demás notaran con facilidad. Y si bien el motivo no era uno positivo en su caso, no le importaba.

Como respuesta, simplemente cerró los ojos unos segundos, en los que movió la cabeza, negando y burlándose a la vez e iba a decir otra cosa para joder al peliazul, pero la mirada de Alex, le recordó el acuerdo al que habían llegado hace unos momentos y gruñó interiormente.

—Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, pienso que con esos comentarios no harán que Haizaki-kun ayude de verdad, ahora que se ve firme —comentó Kuroko.

—Voy a decirles una cosa a todos ustedes, hijos de puta —Haizaki puso una cara amarga y altanera—: solo existe _un_ puñetero motivo por el cual no los mando a la mierda y traigo al imbécil de Seijuro contra ustedes —les señaló, con advertencia y varios se tensaron—, pero eso no les importa.

A continuación, Alex le lanzó un frasco de medicamento al licántropo y éste simplemente se regresó por donde vino. Si antes tenía pensado quedarse a escuchar el plan que tenían, con solo ver el actuar de Ryota hacía Daiki, el impacto del dolor fue tan caótico ahora que ya había terminado de aceptar sus verdadero sentimientos y… Sentía que no podía con su puta alma. Para él, era preferible haberse quedado desintegrando por el ataque de Midorima, pero ahora las cosas ya estaban hechas, así que solo le quedaba aguantarse. ¿Sería su castigo?

 _Vaya, que yo esté pensando en tonterías como estas, es porque de verdad ahora estoy jodido_ , pensó Shogo con una amargura tan palpable.

—Deberías ver que no rompa nada, Kise —la voz de Aomine pronto se hizo notar, de un modo que alertó la intuición del pelirrojo e hizo estremecer al rubio.

Esto era lo que Himuro temía; esa tonta obviedad de qué por más que quisiera Kagami, el vínculo del peliazul y el vampiro rubio, no se iba a romper, justo como lo habían visto sus ojos hace unos meses. Tal vez no fuera lo mismo, si bien el significado de esto no era lo mismo que el vínculo de amor entre Aomine y su hermano, sabía a éste le costaría aceptarlo, justo como al licántropo le costaba aceptar a Tatsuya.

— ¿Por qué debería hacer eso, Aominecchi? —Kise se volteó lentamente, ignorando la presencia del pelirrojo ahí, que seguía sujetando de la mano al moreno.

—Es tu conocido, ¿no? Seguro le vendría bien tu compañía —dijo Aomine con un sarcasmo ácido, que era un indirecto reclamo de lo que se acababa de enterar.

Y Kise se dio cuenta de eso, por lo que su expresión se descompuso e hizo ademan de acercarse a Daiki, para aclararle, para que no se enojara por eso. Ya bastante tenía con todo y ahora…

—Si no recuerdan, si estamos aquí juntos, es porque debemos hablar de un método para luchar contra Akashi —interrumpió Kagami, tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible, pero su temperamento se lo impedía; las llamas de los celos y la ira se notaban hasta para el rubio.

Aomine frunció el ceño cuando la mano del pelirrojo le soltó y le miró, sin embargo, el pelirrojo no le regresó el gesto.

El resto prefirió hacer caso omiso de la nueva tensión que se formó ahí, con ese triángulo amoroso queriendo terminar de crearse.

—Tus amigos, Taiga, la manada de Hyuuga podrían servir como aliados —sugirió Himuro.

—No me gustaría llevar a mis amigos a una lucha donde pueden morir —repuso Kagami, frunciendo el ceño.

—No pareces tener problema en hacerlo con tu familia, _Kagamicchi_ —mencionó Kise, como simple comentario, regresando al lugar donde estaba parado al principio; cerca de la ventana.

—Es diferente, Kise, y seguro entiendes a lo que refiero —Kagami le regresó su mirada como vil volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

—No puedes salvar a todos, es simple, y son momentos críticos.

— ¿La _experiencia_ te lo dice?

De acuerdo, si al principio Kise estaba hablándole a Kagami lo más educado posible, aquella oración le hizo perder un poco el deseo de querer llevar las cosas bien con el pelirrojo, porque después de todo, fue éste quien le salvó de Eretz y sabía reconocerlo. Pero eso no incluía dejarse de él. Y se estaría mintiendo sino reconociera que también tenía celos, por eso le dedicó una mirada seria, que acentuó su intención con la sombra de su cabello, aunque el híbrido solamente lo miró, firme, sin miedo.

—Suficiente —ahora Alex habló, tratando de no perder la calma con los innecesarios enfrentamientos que sucedieron en tan poco tiempo el día de hoy.

—Taiga, cariño —Shiro se incorporó de donde estaba sentada, para acercarse hasta su hijo y le sujetó del rostro, alejándolo momentáneamente del lycan—, sé bien a lo que te refieres con querer proteger a tus amigos y más si no tienen nada que ver en esto —sus ojos fueron completamente comprensivos; ella sabía bien lo que se sentía—, pero si Akashi gana, será algo que afectará a La Noche, como a éste mundo. Por eso necesitamos su ayuda.

Los ojos del híbrido pelirrojo se cerraron con fuerza y suspiró.

—No quiero tener que pedirles algo como eso…

—Puedo ir contigo, Taiga, sabes que yo no te dejaré solo —Himuro se adelantó a decirle, robándole la oración al peliazul y se acercó a su hermano para sujetarle el antebrazo.

—No creo que den buena respuesta si ven llegar a un chupasangre —opinó Aomine, como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando al vampiro pelinegro.

—Aomine tiene razón con eso, creo que será mejor que vaya yo nada más —puntualizó Kagami, alzando una mano para sujetar la de su hermano y sonreírle—. Pero gracias, Tatsuya.

El sabor de los celos no le sentaba para nada al licántropo de cabello azul, para nada, pero su rostro no dejó ver aquella emoción tan catastrófica.

—Pero yo no te dejaré ir solo —insistió Aomine—, así que iré contigo.

—No necesito que me cuides, puedo hacerlo solo —reprochó Kagami, enfrentándose a su pareja.

— ¿Acaso te estás olvidando que eres diferente ahora? —Aomine enarcó una ceja y se acercó a su chico para tocarle ligeramente la mandíbula; un gesto que dejó en claro que más que ser mandón y posesivo, era solo una máscara para ocultar la preocupación tremenda que sentía hacía el pelirrojo. O al menos, éste último fue capaz de verlo— Y no sabes cómo van a reaccionar ellos, sobre todo porque conocen la leyenda y la Ley de Oro —recordó con un tono suave, para bajar los ánimos celosos de ambos, ya que era obvio él también notó eso en el otro.

—No soy un bicho raro, Ahomine, además ellos son mis amigos —gruñó Kagami, sintiéndose algo avergonzado al percibir el aura romántica que destilaban los ojos ajenos, y más cuando su madre sonrió divertida por el cambio de situación, pasando a alejarse junto con su hermano.

—Lo sé, pero no voy a arriesgarte así, Bakagami, y ambos sabemos que tú harías exactamente lo mismo por mí —Aomine sonrió victorioso al notar el suave rubor que su pareja optó y entonces, se olvidó de todo, para después pasar a sujetar el cuello impropio, creando un maravilloso ósculo.

El híbrido hizo ademan de protestar, pero cuando los labios de su peliazul le tocaron, todo se derritió en su interior y correspondió. Aunque el beso era tranquilo, si era profundo, o lo fue, porque no fue un tiempo muy largo en el que los belfos de ambos se abrazaron, gracias a que Alex les interrumpió con un malicioso "entonces, vayan por Junpei para no perder tiempo en esto".

Y Kise agradeció por completo esa interrupción, porque aunque hubiese desviado su atención hacía la ventana y en escuchar los sonidos que emitía Haizaki allá en la habitación subterránea, de todos modos era capaz de escuchar el sonido del beso; tan suave, tan fluido, tan compatible… Y tan doloroso.

* * *

Las gotas de agua de los conductos de aquel túnel, caían de forma acompasada, pero ligera. De no ser porque el invierno estaba cerca, el lugar no estaría tan frío, pero gracias que al ser licántropos, ese tipo de temperaturas no les afectaba en nada. Además, casi nunca estaban en casa, solían ser muy aventureros; razón por la cual, se fueron a Canadá y no regresaron hasta ayer al medio día para divertirse en los bosques de ese país. Contemplaron la idea de invitar a Kagami también, junto a Aomine, pero prefirieron no hacerlo, porque Hyuuga no se sentiría cómodo con el peliazul ahí y la principal razón por la que decidieron ir a ese lugar, era para divertirse y distraerse de las peleas que habían empezado gracias al territorio.

Si por Kiyoshi fuera, le gustaría terminar resolviendo todo él solo, pese a ser solo el beta de la manada, porque no era agradable ver el estrés al que Junpei se veía sometido para proteger siempre a la manada de los posibles ataques que otros licántropos querían hacer, debido a que el lugar que ellos poseían era muy agradable y discreto.

—Tal vez deberíamos invitar a Kagami a jugar basquetbol otra vez —sugirió Kiyoshi con una sonrisa, mientras estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando el cuerpo acostado a su lado, que era el de su alfa.

—No creo que debamos traer a un chico humano, ahora que la manda de _Nash_ está fastidiando por ganar éste lugar —regañó Hyuuga, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente—. No entiendo porque todo esto se descontroló así.

—Eres un alfa muy respetado en el submundo, siempre habrán envidiosos —comentó Kiyoshi con un gesto tranquilizador e hizo ademán de acariciar el cabello ajeno, pero el lycan de ojos avellana le dio un manotazo.

—Idiota, vete con tu consuelo con los demás, no los necesito —Hyuuga desvió la mirada, tratando de calmar el golpe de adrenalina que sintió en la boca de su estómago cuando estuvo a punto de sentir una de esas grandes manos de su amigo.

—Hyuuga —llamó Kiyoshi, tan amable como siempre, sin haberse molestado por la agresión ajena, al contrario, con esa mano rechazada, le sujetó de la muñeca al contrario—, no olvides que siempre te apoyaré —musitó con una expresión risueña y adorable, pese a ser un hombre lobo de casi dos metro, podía lucir así.

Algo que siempre ponía en apuros a Junpei, para que negar eso. Porque al verle, sintió un calor subir hasta su cara y se alejó o más bien, intentó alejarse, pero el agarre del más alto se lo impidió.

— ¡Fuera de aquí, Kiyoshi! —gruñó.

Los otros miembros de la manada estaban en el terreno que les correspondía, haciendo unos ajustes, con Riko guiándolos. Así que por esa razón, ellos dos se quedaron solos en su "casa", porque con estos nuevos problemas, no podían dejar sola ninguna parte de su territorio, aunque la mayoría de las veces, al dividirse así, siempre alfa y beta iba en cada grupo. Sin embargo, ésta fue una maravillosa excepción, en la que convenientemente Riko había dicho que ella podía con la salida del día de hoy, y siendo como era, logró convencer a los dos chicos.

—Lo digo en serio, Hyuuga, muy en serio —repitió Kiyoshi nuevamente, ahora con una faceta seria, más formal y muy sincera que estaba rompiendo los candados del _espacio personal_ del pelinegro.

— ¡…! —ese nuevo cambio de actitud tomó por sorpresa a Hyuuga, porque el brillo de los ojos castaños cambió de tal manera que lo dejó inmóvil. Quería moverse, alejarse y golpearlo muy fuerte para que no volviera a hacer algo como esto.

Ambos licántropos se quedaron mirando fijamente, con el pulso acelerado en demasía y los dos eran capaces de escucharse, lo que podría ser suficiente para dejar expuestos y en claro sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, ninguno decía nada de nada, solo sus respiraciones se tocaban, hasta que sus narices casi se rozaban. _Te odio, te odio, te odio…_ , pensó Hyuuga, todavía ruborizado, con la expresión de agresividad desapareciendo poco a poco, empezando a dejarse llevar. Él mismo sabía que no odiaba a Koyoshi en lo más mínimo, ¿cómo odiar a aquel chico que despertaba tantas cosas hermosas en él? Pero él era el alfa, no podía romper ese vínculo tan fácil.

—Hyuuga…

Las manos del susodicho agarraron de la ropa con fuerza al licántropo de cabello castaño, con impaciencia, esperando que fuera el otro quién empezara las cosas, pero de verdad que Teppei siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, incluso así. Por eso fue que Hyuuga lo besó primero.

Un toque ante los belfos estampados, sin embargo, cuando los dos estaban preparados para profundizar el primer contacto de éste tipo con ellos, un nuevo olor los alertó y se separaron.

Eso debido a que por más diferente que llegara a ser, la esencia de Kagami se percibía en éste.

* * *

 _/Domingo 2 de Noviembre del 2014/_

Podía decirles a todos que no era el mismo de siempre, que todo ese siglo en Eretz fue suficiente para arruinar bastante su personalidad, o al menos, una parte de ella. Pero eso no significaba que ciertas cosas hubieran sido olvidadas en su mente, o mejor dicho, la situación de ahora, lo ameritaba bastante y el día, no por el clima, no por la hora, no por el ambiente, no.

Si no por la fecha.

Kuroko sabía que Kise _no_ podía hacer caso omiso de ésta fecha. Porque hoy era el cumpleaños de Haizaki, y si bien en todos estos años le dio completamente igual lo que sucediera alrededor del licántropo, todo era diferente ahora. Tal vez porque era la persona que ahora odiaba y no podía serle indiferente como pensó podría hacerlo, no era así. Y al rubio le fastidiaba bastante, porque aun sabiendo lo maldito que era el peligris, en su mente no podía sacarse la absurda necesidad de querer saber el motivo del porque Shogo le salvó de Midorima aquella vez.

Es decir, lo hubiese creído de otro de los miembros de la Unión Milagrosa incluso o de Tetsuya, ¿pero de Haizaki? ¡No tenía sentido! Pese a que sabía le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto, era algo no dejaría ir tan fácil; quería una respuesta, la que fuera… Sin embargo, no enfrentaba al lycan de ojos plateados.

En las veces de ésta nueva semana que llevaba viviendo—de forma tortuosa— en la casa de Alex, junto con los demás, las veces que volvió a intercambiar palabras con Haizaki, no terminó en nada bueno realmente. Solo simples enfrentamientos que no eran tan movidos como los que se suscitaron entre el peligris y Aomine, pero sí muy intensos. De entre todos, Ryota y el anterior mencionado, eran los que menos confiaban en el ex miembro de la Unión Milagrosa por obvias razones. Y Kagami también sabía eso, de hecho, su atención no recaía tanto en Shogo, sino más bien en la rara relación que había quedado entre el rubio y _su_ pareja.

Era una suerte que en estos momentos Aomine no estuviera presente, porque nuevamente había ido a acompañar a Kagami a ver a Hyuuga, como hace una semana igual fueron a visitarle para pedirle ayuda—algo que fue enteramente complicado por la verdadera naturaleza del pelirrojo que dejaron conocieran—, quedaron que éste día tendrían una respuesta, porque tras la intervención de Kiyoshi, las cosas luego fueran fáciles de llevar, pero Junpei había dictado que primero necesitaba la opinión del resto de su manada y conocer la pura y simple verdad para decidir sí apoyar o no a Taiga. Algo que, para ser sinceros, fue un buen desenlace. Y todos, o mejor dicho, la mayoría esperaban la respuesta fuera positiva.

Kise no tenía muchas cosas de las que agarrarse al estar en ese lugar, es más, sino fuera por lo que se avecinaba para todos—algo que también compartían—, no se quedaría ahí. Sobre todo, ya había sufrido bastante en aquella prisión y todavía seguía haciéndolo, incluso de forma más dolorosa ahora que ya era libre. El único motivo de eso, era obvio: Aomine y su relación con Kagami.

Era peor, porque cuando quería distraerse de esos pensamientos destructivos, su mente se metía en el asunto de Haizaki, así como hoy y con más ganas. Así que fuera de donde fuera, seguía perdiendo y sufriendo, aunque en algún lugar de su mente, el rubio se preguntó que si las cosas hubiesen quedado diferentes con el peligris, ¿qué pasaría?

Quizá, solo quizá, una diminuta parte de él, quería recuperar al que una vez fue su mejor amigo. Y es que tampoco podía negar, que en esos tiempos, Shogo siempre fue un perfecto sustento para él; pese a ser completamente opuestos—como el Sol y la Luna—, su relación era sólida. Pero desgraciadamente, tanto él, como el licántropo, ya no eran los mismos. Ya no eran simples niños como antes y la vida había pasado sobre ellos de forma muy marcada.

 _Debo estar muy desesperado para estar pensando en eso_ , Kise respingo discretamente, mientras estaba acostado en la habitación que Alex humildemente le prestó. Mismo lugar estaba alejado de donde Haizaki se quedaba y de donde no salía, cabe añadir, ni para sus curaciones, porque El Hada era la que se molestaba en ir a verlo. Recordarlo, le hizo al rubio fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

La verdad, él no hubiese creído posible que se podría pasar la semana completa teniendo al lycan de cabello gris en la misma vivienda. Y de no ser porque aparentemente seguía recuperándose del ataque de Midorima, seguro estaría jodiendo a todos y haciendo de las suyas, como siempre acostumbraba. Aunque bueno, tampoco podía saber si lo hacía o no, ya que por algún motivo que no conocía, no siempre era capaz de escuchar hasta la habitación del otro. Igual, eso era mejor.

Ya no siguió pensando en nada más, porque de pronto escuchó como se acercaban los pasos de Aomine y Kagami, junto con el olor de otro licántropo, quien seguramente debía ser ese tal Hyuuga. Así que el rubio se incorporó de golpe y con la elegancia y rapidez propia de un vampiro, salió corriendo hacía la sala—lugar donde se acostumbró a hacer las curiosas reuniones—, porque oler la presencia de ese otro chico, debía ser algo muy bueno.

Pero no todo debía ser tan tranquilo, como creía Kise al menos, eso debido que al llegar al pie de las escaleras, tuvo que detenerse de golpe, cuando la presencia de Haizaki apareció ahí. Pero, cuando esperó que el ajeno le dijera algo para burlarse de él, justo como siempre lo hacía, de forma cruel, él no le dijo nada; únicamente lo miro durante unos segundos e hizo un gesto con su boca, como si no valiera la pena perder tiempo en el rubio ahora o así fue la manera en que lo interpretó. Aunque claro, prefería esto—pese a que igualmente lo hacía rabiar— a oír las palabras impropias.

Haizaki sabía qué fecha era hoy; su cumpleaños. En La Noche siempre lo celebraba yéndose a joder a las personas para terminar haciendo alguna _orgía_ , así de simple y placentero. Y seguramente hoy por fin terminaría saliendo de ésta maldita casa para alimentarse de lo que quisiera, sin embargo, no de la forma tan desastrosa a como estaba acostumbrado, porque gracias a cierto _trato_ con la muy desgraciada rubia vampira de Alex, tenía que ponerse un poco los frenos.

Sinceramente, nunca se imaginó que en toda su vida, alguien pudiera ser capaz de controlarlo un poco, jamás se imaginó en éste tipo de situación, donde en lugar de ser él _el_ malo, terminaba formando parte para destruir al verdadero villano. Lógicamente que con la simple palabra de "destruir", era mucha motivación para Shogo y otro deseo más por ahí que prefería ya no volver a recalcar; suficiente tuvo con la forma en que El Hada le sacó las palabras de la boca. Y trataba de hacer caso omiso a ese huracán de nuevos sentimientos, diciéndose a sí mismo, que si tuviera opción, sí terminaría yéndose al lado de Akashi para joderse al mundo igual. Porque ni él mismo se creía estar en un papel diferente al que siempre estuvo acostumbrado.

El aura de Haizaki era completamente intimidante, gracias a sus pensamientos tan negativos y característicos de su persona. Solamente miró de una forma impetuosa a todos ahí, que hizo a Hyuuga querer enseñarle el significado del respeto.

—Hey, Kagami, ¿de verdad éste tipo forma parte de tu círculo de amigos? —quiso saber, nada feliz y huraño.

—Yo no soy amigo de nadie, _cuatro ojos_ —chistó Haizaki, tan bravucón como siempre y se inclinó un poco, viendo al lycan de orbes avellana—. ¿Qué clase de licántropo marica eres para usar lentes? —alzó las cejas y torció su sonrisa presuntuosa.

— ¡Cierra tu hocico, maldito niñato! —gruñó Hyuuga, con un brillo pesado en sus ojos, que intimidaría a cualquiera. Estaba controlándose lo mejor que pudo.

—Hah, ¿eres una burla de alfa, verdad? —Haizaki se rió entre dientes, porque aunque sintió el peso de poder que el otro lycan sentía, para él, un ex miembro de la Unión, eso no era nada. Verdadera intimidación era lo que el pelirrojo líder daba.

— ¡No creas que porque hayas formado parte de la Unión Milagrosa no te enseñaré a respetar! —Hyuuga llameaba en ira. Y claro que conocía al peligris, del mismo modo que al vampiro rubio ahí, antes de ser desterrado de La Noche, solo supo sobre el hecho que al primero lo cambiarían.

No iba a armar tanto jaleo por el hecho que tres miembros de la Unión Milagrosa estuvieran como parte del grupo que iría contra Akashi y en el círculo de personas "cercanas" a Kagami, porque se lo explicaron hace una semana cuando interrumpieron su beso con Kiyoshi, pero de verdad no se había creído por completo el hecho que Shogo estuviera ahí, con ellos—pese a que el pelirrojo se lo dijo— y siendo que fue mencionado por su amigo, esperaba una imagen diferente. Pero bien decían que tipos como el chico de cabellos plateados, no cambiaban nunca. Entonces no entendía porque mierda lo tenían ahí. Sin embargo, eso era lo de menos, pues ahora mismo estaba dispuesto a darle una santa lección al impropio.

—Tú problema es conmigo, ¿no, Shogo? —Kise se situó en medio, haciendo que el lycan con lentes se detuviera rápidamente, mientras que los orbes miel enfrentaban a los grises.

— ¿Me vas a pedir que te rompa el culo a ti entonces, Ryota? —Haizaki ni le tomó en serio— Yo no soy Seijuro.

—Cállate, desgraciado —fue Aomine quien intervino ahora, si bien de forma más "tranquila", o mejor dicho, civilizada, pero su aura era una completamente asesina; como si estuviera a punto de transformarse y miraba al peligris, contando los segundos para arrancarle la cabeza—. Deberías recordar que con o sin ti, no habrá diferencia, así que no creas que tu muerte está lejos.

—Hah, Daiki, si te vas a molestar en defender el culo de la rubia así, ¿por qué mierda usas el del pelirrojo de allá para satisfacerte? —Haizaki señaló al último mencionado con la más cruel de las malicias. En parte para joder y en parte porque… era cierto.

Kagami había estado tratando de calmar a Hyuuga tras el pequeño intercambio hostil, pero con ese comentario, fue imposible que hiciera caso omiso y alzó sus ojos fulminantes hacía el peligris. Ese maldito de verdad que sabía tocar las fibras _sensibles_ de los demás, porque en éste momento, Shogo acababa de ponerse a todos contra sí mismo, pero parecía no importarle.

No obstante, eso no impidió el golpe de fuego que casi impacta en la cabeza del licántropo de cabello plateado, porque lo esquivó.

Y es que Taiga no era tan fácil de controlar, valiéndole mierda el agujero que terminó haciendo en la pared de la casa.

—Maldito…

Haizaki le iba a responder, pero sintió un piquete en su mente y de pronto, su visión y demás sentidos se nublaron; Kuroko se le había adelantado a Alex.

—Creo que todos coincidimos que es mejor no pelear entre nosotros, porque nadie más tendría el valor de irse en una pelea contra Akashi-kun —comentó.

Su intervención cual fantasma fue oportuna, porque Himuro ya tenía el hechizo listo para darle su merecido al bocón de Shogo y Alex igual, aunque no de forma tan dolorosa como el primero, ya que no debía matarlo, gracias al trato que tenían.

—Voy a pedirles que no respondan a los comentarios de Shogo si queremos llevar esto bien —ordenó Alex, tranquila. Sabía del porqué de la actitud del peligris, aunque no por eso significaba se enojara menos—. Sobre todo tú, Daiki.

— ¿Recuerdas de quién es la culpa de todos modos? —respondió Aomine con rebeldía— Todos te dijimos que lo mejor era dejar que ese bastardo de Haizaki muriera…

—Aominecchi, creo que Kurokocchi tiene razón —Kise se acercó al primer nombrado, ignorando la mirada del pelirrojo, y le sujetó del hombro.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron mirando sin decir nada, haciendo que poco a poco, el vaso de la paciencia en Kagami empezara a llenarse.

* * *

 _/Viernes 7 de Noviembre del 2014/_

Al menos las cosas habían podido hablarse luego de que Kuroko hiciera uso de su poder _al fin_ para ayudar a controlar a Haizaki—todos esperaban una peor respuesta luego de que el peliceleste dejara libre al anterior mencionado, pero no fue así— y logrando que todavía con la visita de Hyuuga, pudieran acomodar el plan a su antojo con éste presente. Era admirable que pese a saber que la presencia del peligris estaría ahí, el alfa de la otra manada y amigo de Kagami, siguiera mostrándose firme en su intención por ayudar. Y es que ya había tomado la decisión, no era ningún niñato inmaduro para ponerse a decir "no" por algo como esto.

Nadie había dormido nada—no lo necesitaban tampoco— hasta que el _plan_ quedó completo y aceptable por todo, escuchando opiniones y muchas sugerencias de los posibles ataques y trampas que Akashi les tendería al llegar, así como otros planes por si algo les fallaba. Aunque para hacerlo, fue necesaria la ayuda de Shogo, porque él había estado todo éste siglo con el líder pelirrojo, junto con Kuroko, de modo que el cerebro de los dos era muy necesario, gustara o no gustara a los demás. Sin embargo, no supieron el motivo, pero en ésta ocasión, el peligris se mantuvo a la raya y no insultó—de más— a alguien al estar dando sus opiniones verbales. Y si no fuera un grandísimo hijo de puta, Himuro hubiera aceptado, que la mente de él era casi tan calculadora como la suya cuando se trataba de joder a sus enemigos.

Finalmente, todos habían estado de acuerdo con que tanto el grupo de Kagami—que incluía a Aomine y los otros presentes en la casa de Alex— y la manada de Hyuuga—con Kiyoshi, Riko y el resto— se mantendrían separados, pero que tan pronto empezara el momento de la acción, se formarían mini grupos mezclándose. A Junpei le hubiera gustado tener la opinión de sus amigos con forme a este, sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de dejar su territorio solo al traerlos a todos y que sus enemigos llegaran ahí a tomar ventaja; al menos, sabía los demás lo entenderían. Aunque se sentía bastante inquieto con estar ya cinco días fuera de su casa, mas nadie podía moverse hasta tener el plan concreto.

Los vampiros y licántropos eran seres muy perspicaces, pero la pelea que se venía en camino, era cien veces más peligrosa de las que ya habían existido en La Noche. Además, no se enfrentarían a cualquiera enemigo, sino a Akashi y con éste, las cosas debían ser tomadas _muy_ en serio. Incluso para seres tan dotados como ellos, esto era bastante complicado, un reto mental al buscar todas las opciones para llegar a la victoria.

Alex, en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo, sabía que siempre habría alguna excepción, donde uno o más de uno, no estaría feliz con alguna parte del plan. Lo sabía y Shiro también, por eso ambas estaban preparadas cuando la bomba de Aomine estalló.

— ¡¿Por qué diablos Kagami y Kise deben formar _equipo_ con éste imbécil?! —demandó, señalando con la mirada a cierto peligris ahí.

—Debería sentirme feliz, tengo ya a mi _carnada_ —ronroneó Haizaki de forma cruel y divertido, ocultando su sentir aliviado; pues así podría proteger de esa estúpida pelea al rubio.

— ¡Debes estar jodiéndome! —Aomine miró a la madre del pelirrojo, porque ella había hecho los equipos al dar su estrategia igualmente.

—Ten más respeto cuando te diriges a mi madre —farfulló Himuro, con una mezcla extraña entre la calma y la amenaza.

Pero Shiro simplemente miró al peliazul, seria, sin inmutarse.

—Di mi estrategia, todos los aprobaron y esto forma parte de ella.

—Pero no dijiste eso de que ellos tenían que formar equipo con ese maldito de Haizaki.

El pelirrojo y el rubio no habían protestado nada; el primero porque realmente no le importaba eso, al menos no, porque Kise no haría equipo con Aomine y el segundo, sencillamente porque no quería más discusiones, no ahora. Ya que cada que el peliazul trataba de saltar cuando se enfrentaba al peligris, el deseo de interponerse más rápido de lo que su conciencia le decía, llegaba.

— ¿Y qué te preocupa? —Shiro enarcó una ceja de manera sospechosa— Mi hijo, Taiga, y Kise-kun, saben defenderse, cuidarse… Y sí Haizaki-kun desea traicionarlos, ellos son muy capaces de detenerlo.

—Tsk, ¿por qué mierda no dices nada, Kise? —resopló Aomine, dirigiéndose al mencionado.

—Porque somos muy amigos, ¿no ves? —Haizaki respondió con sarcasmo y escupió— O al menos, la rubia fue una garrapata en mi polla antes —añadió con gesto bruto.

 _Aquí vamos otra vez_ , pensaron Alex, Kuroko y hasta Hyuuga. Y eso que éste último a penas conocía el intercambio de esos tres que parecían formar un rectángulo amoroso y curioso junto con Kagami, ¿o era solo su imaginación? Bueno, él no estaba ahí para averiguar los chismes de la vida de ellos.

— ¡Deja ese maldito tema de una vez! —saltó Kise, repentinamente y se incorporó, al mismo tiempo que el peligris, observándose con desprecio.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso nunca le aclaraste a _tu_ Daiki lo cercanos que éramos? —supuso Haizaki, sonriendo ladinamente, acentuando ese gesto bravucón de siempre— Y así decían su relación era seria, ja —se lamió el pulgar.

Shiro dio una discreta señal a todos los que no pertenecían a ese rectángulo problemático ahora y de forma rápida, cada uno fue desapareciendo hacía el sótano de la rubia. Nadie quería dejar que otra vez volvieran con esas estupideces, pero como Himuro les llegó a decir en algún momento donde salió a cazar con su madre y tía, ¿por qué posponer lo que debía pasar? Era mejor dejarlo fluir de una vez, antes de que sus vidas de verdad estuvieran sentenciadas al ir otra vez a La Noche.  
Resultaba obvio que había muchas cosas por aclarar todavía.

— ¡Cállate, yo jamás fui cercano a ti, jamás te consideré mi amigo ni nada! —estalló Kise, para luego sonreír frío y altanero, que le daba un toque siniestro a su expresión— La única persona que siempre me interesó fue Aominecchi.

Para este momento, Aomine se había incorporado igualmente y se situó atrás del rubio. Porque le molestaba, le molestaba el hecho de saber que Kise había estado ocultándole algo en ése tiempo; le jodía, pues el hecho de que sus sentimientos ahora fueran todos de Kagami, el rubio todavía le importaba y mucho. Le tendría cariño siempre, dado que fue su primer amor. Sin embargo, dejarlo en claro ahora, no era la mejor opción, no cuando cierto pelirrojo seguía ahí.

—Hey, Daiki, ¿nunca te interesó saber porque Ryota no te contó de nuestro vínculo? —molestó Haizaki. La destrucción de su interior que las palabras del rubio ocasionaron en su alma eran irreparables, ¿por qué sabiendo todo eso, todavía seguía con el afán de protegerlo? Como si no supiera la maldita respuesta, pero quedar descubierto, no estaba en su vocabulario.

Y Kise se sentía inquieto; no quería tocar ese tema, ya no solo porque el rencor hacía el peligris y porque era algo pasado, sino porque en alguna parte de su ser, le dolía recordar esos buenos tiempos en los que creyó conocer al _verdadero_ Haizaki, cuando se sentía bien que él fuera la única persona que sabía el ajeno no era el desgraciado por el que todos lo tomaban… Para luego darse cuenta de la peor forma, que el peligris siempre fue así. Quizá esto último era lo que más frustraba al rubio. ¿Para esto dejó con vida a Shogo? ¿Para llenarle de la más pura confusión?

—Aominecchi, yo no te conté de eso porque… —empezó a decir, al notar la presencia del peliazul detrás de su cuerpo y pese a que el impropio no le estaba reclamando nada, era obvio que tenía la necesidad de explicarle todo, cómo no, si lo amaba.

—Ya no importa, Kise —objetó Aomine, mirando con explosión al peligris—. No te voy a dar el gusto, bastardo.

— ¡Sí importa, eres la persona que amo aún, claro que importa! —repitió Kise.

Y Haizaki sonrió con amargura y le dirigió una mirada arrogante al peliazul, como diciéndole "claro que me darás el gusto, ambos sabemos cómo es Ryota". Algo con lo que tenía razón.

— ¡Yo nunca quise que desconfiaras de mí por conocer a Shogo! ¡Y tú siempre me importaste más que él!

— ¡…Kise…! —Aomine hizo un gesto ligero de asombro. Él no pensaba reclamarle nada, aunque le molestara saber esto ahora, porque su interés principal seguía siendo su pelirrojo, pero ahora…

—Shogo nunca significó más en mi vida de lo que tú sigues significando en ella, Aominecchi.

El rubio había dado un paso hacía el peliazul de forma inconsciente y le observaba con los ojos llenos de sentimentalismo. Pero no era tan idiota como aparentaba, porque percibió la fugaz mirada que Kagami le dio y aun así, no quiso ni pudo detenerse.

Y entonces Kise lo supo: no podía entregar a Aomine tan fácilmente, por más a lo que sea que le hubiera dicho a éste hace varios días.

Simplemente no podía.

* * *

 _ **¡Yaaaay! :v**_

 _ **Para quiénes me dijeron por ahí y pensaron, que Kise no se iba a quedar tan tranquilito con Aomine, pues tuvieron razón. (?) Aunque a cómo pudo estarse comportando, la verdad es que está siendo bueno, ya que no se olviden que le debe su libertad a Kagami; lo sacó de uno de sus sufrimientos, pese a que le dio otro (irónicamente), pero Kise está consciente de que simplemente no puede pagarle tan de mala manera a alguien a quién le debe su libertad xD. No es tan hijo de puta el rubio uwu.**_

 ** _Bueno, debo decir que AMO locamente la pareja de Kiyoshi y Hyuuga, por lo que me fue imposible no hacer que su relación diera indicios de querer desarrollarse más allá de una simple camaradería._**

 ** _Los dramas siguen y seguirán, pero espero hayan disfrutado éste capítulo xD._**

 ** _¡No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, eh! Siempre es bueno leerlos y creo que hace mucho no lo hago ;u;_**

 ** _¡Besos!_**


	33. La inesperada realidad

_**¡Holi nuevamente!**_

 _ **Ya sé que actualicé a penas antier, PERO ES QUE NO PUEDO CONTENERME AHORA, ahre. (?) Bueno, estoy aprovechando mis vacaciones de dos semanas, porque luego dentro de clases me es muy difícil venir a actualizar y creo que ya los he hecho esperar demasiado por ésta historia y ya va siendo tiempo que agarre rumbo para el final x'D.**_

 _ **Well, aún no entramos a la recta final de ésta historia... Aún, aún. Yo les diré cuando eso sea, pero de todos modos, prepárense. (?)**_

 _ **Habíamos quedado en el drama por parte de Kise y Haizaki :v, así que espero disfruten lo que viene ahora.**_

* * *

Lo único que fue capaz de distraer a Kagami, antes de terminar haciéndose notar al percatarse de que Kise no era tan víctima como se hacía ahora, fue el fugaz brillo que Haizaki tuvo en sus orbes como la plata. Aunque él mostrara una expresión de goce al hacer sufrir al rubio o cosas así, sus ojos no pudieron mentir, al menos no al pelirrojo, que estaba sintiéndose de una forma similar que éste: a un lado. Solo que, a diferencia, si era correspondido y el otro no.

Frunció el ceño, porque ahora menos comprendía la situación de ese sujeto que hace semanas intentó matarle. Ya le había dejado la mala experiencia, así que ahora no podía compadecerle realmente, pues pese a la rápida mirada que tuvo del sufrimiento ajeno, la actitud de éste impedía muchas cosas sinceras que podrían ayudarle a sentirse mejor.

Aomine suspiró y cerró los ojos unos segundos que los humanos no notarían.

—Kise, yo no te pedí me explicaras las cosas.

Esas palabras fueron capaces de romper la burbuja en que la que el rubio se metió solo.

—… Lo sé, yo solo… Aominecchi… —Kise frunció el ceño y negó— Voy a cazar, necesito estar fuerte si queremos ganarle a Akashi —se apresuró a agregar con una _luminosa_ sonrisa y no esperó nada más para salir de ahí—. ¡Ya luego me cuentan como quedaron las cosas! —exclamó a lo lejos.

Iba a hacer un ciclo muy doloroso empezar a hacerse ilusiones y que luego se rompieran de ese modo. De ser así, Kise de verdad preferiría seguir encerrado en Eretz, ese maldito lugar era mejor que soportar esto. Y era mejor, porque así no tendría que deberle nada a Kagami y podría recuperar a Aomine con más facilidad.

Haizaki simplemente quedó mirando como el rubio desapareció de ahí y apretó las manos; deseaba ir tras él, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando su ex amigo se ponía de _drama queen_ y solo era a él a quién siempre escuchaba. Mas las cosas ya no eran las mismas.

—Espero que estés feliz, imbécil —Aomine avanzó un pasó hacía el peligris, como todo un depredador a punto de matar—. Lo diré una última vez, haces alguna estupidez como ésta nuevamente, y en serio te mataré, Haizaki.

—Mira como me orino del puto miedo —contestó Haizaki, haciendo una expresión siniestra y altiva, regresándole la misma amenaza al otro lycan—. Tú ya no amas a Ryota, así que, ¿qué mierda te importa, Daiki?

—Tú no sabes nada de Kise, así que déjalo tranquilo ya, hijo de la mierda —rugió Aomine de forma pausada.

Shogo empezó a reírse.

—Sí tú lo conocieras como dices, hubieses sabido protegerlo —su expresión facial no cambió en nada al pronunciar esas palabras y repitió, adelantándose al peliazul, cuando éste iba a responder: —A diferencia tuya, yo _conozco_ a Ryota más de lo que te imaginas.

— ¡…! — _¡¿qué mierda…?!_ Aomine no evitó sentir sorpresa por esas palabras y un coraje tremendo, ¿era otra de sus malditas burlas? ¡Tenía que estar jodiéndolo! Decir eso de esa manera era demasiado… Pero se mentiría a sí mismo si no aceptara que esa oración era la más seria salida de la boca del peligris.

La pequeña discusión cesó de esa manera tan extraña, no porque Daiki se fuera a quedar callado tras escuchar semejante tontería, pero Shogo no dio oportunidad a más, porque igualmente salió a cazar en dirección opuesta a la de Ryota. Con ello, el pelirrojo y el primer mencionado, quedaron solos, como la pareja que eran.

— ¿Estás molesto? —masculló Aomine, girándose para ver a su pareja tras varios minutos en silencio.

—Estoy más que molesto, Aomine Daiki —fue la respuesta de Kagami, estando con los brazos cruzados y reclinado en la pared del lado derecho del lycan—, estoy sumamente _furioso_ —y ahí fue cuando se le notó en la expresión—. Es más, debería estarte golpeando por lo idiota que eres.

—Jaa, pero no lo estás haciendo, Kagami, y eso dice mucho —contraatacó Aomine, de forma cariñosa y coqueta, pero siendo cuidadoso de no hacerlo enojar más.

—No dice nada —los orbes de Kagami rufulgían por completo.

—Claro que sí, dice que me amas —Aomine se acercó a velocidad lycan para abrazar al pelirrojo.

Pero Taiga rechazó ese gesto y se hizo a un lado de forma muy evidente.

—Las palabras bonitas no siempre te van a funcionar —dejó en claro y frunció el ceño, bastante serio.

—Oye, sabes bien que yo no hice nada ahora, _Taiga_.

—Lo haces, muy a menudo, idiota —el aludido entrecerró los ojos y bufó.

—Pues dime qué es, según tú —Aomine empezó a impacientarse—. ¿Qué no te dejé en claro aquella vez mi verdadera decisión…?

— ¡Pero te la pasas meneando el trasero para defender a Kise! —exclamó Kagami, dejando ver que estaba todavía _más_ que furioso, como había dicho— Sí a mí me cuesta tanto intentar comprender el motivo del porque lo haces, ¡¿cómo quieres que lo haga Kise sino dejas de querer protegerlo del otro idiota de Haizaki?! Así él no tomará en serio tu elección.

—Kagami, ¿tienes idea de lo que Kise tuvo que pasar? Es lógico que no lo dejé solo así como así, al menos no con la presencia de Haizaki aquí —intentó explicar Aomine, lo más paciente posible.

— ¡Entonces te hubieras largado con él, así de sencillo y si tanto lo quieres cuidar, en lugar de querer jugar al estúpido perro de las dos tortas! —rugió Kagami, mandando a volar el cristal de la ventana, cuando su cuerpo se _encendió_ , literalmente, con ese elemento fuego que cargaba, ya que no soportó que el peliazul terminara defendiendo al vampiro rubio. Lo que le faltaba.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, Kagami? ¡Ese no es el verdadero motivo por el que hago las cosas, entiende! —Aomine empezaba a enojarse también. Ni siquiera aquella vez en que el impropio le encontró besándose con el rubio, reaccionó así.

— ¡Eso no es lo que tus malditos actos me desmuestran, Aomine! ¿Crees que es fácil para mí ver la manera en que no te deslindas de Kise?

—Es curioso que lo digas, Kagami, ¿cómo crees que me sentía yo al verte con Himuro?

—Eso es algo diferente ahora.

—Antes no, y lo sabes. Siempre viendo a ese estúpido chupasangre de esa jodida manera que yo no…

— ¡Pero yo nunca hice ademan de traicionarte, siempre has sido mi elección! —Kagami volvió a estallar, de tal modo, que el fuego arrasó con parte del techo, atravesando al segundo piso, pero era la única manera que tenía ahora para no terminar desmoronándose como una vil niña con el corazón roto, porque ésta situación le dolía.

— ¡Yo estoy haciendo lo mismo, idiota! —señaló Aomine, no temiendo si terminaría por quemarse, se acercó lo más que pudo hasta el híbrido de orbes rubíes— ¡Entiende, joder! Hago lo que hago, porque sé cómo es el maldito de Haizaki y se lo debo a Kise, por lo menos eso.

—Ja —Kagami sonrió con mofa y le miró—. Entonces tú entiende que yo empiece a pasar más tiempo con Tatsuya que contigo, porque se lo debo. Se lo _debo_ mucho.

—Y una mierda con tu maldito hermano, ¿te sigue gustando a pesar de eso, eh? —insinuó Aomine con una sonrisa prepotente.

— ¡No es eso lo que te quiero dejar en claro, maldita sea! —Kagami empujó con tremenda fuerza el cuerpo del peliazul hasta estamparlo contra el suelo, a varios metros lejos, casi quemándolo.

Daiki se levantó con agilidad, ahora sí, completamente cabreado. Como le irritaba cuando el pelirrojo se ponía tan terco, aunque era la primera vez que conocía es etapa tan fuerte de éste y con los humores calientes y furiosos, estaba dispuesto a regresarle el golpe. Sin embargo, se detuvo con las próximas palabras del híbrido:

— ¡Entiende, mierda, no es que no crea en tu decisión, pero me jode tanto que cuando veas a Kise o lo defiendas, luego parezcas culpable por estar conmigo y así no poder ayudarlo como quisieras!

— ¡…! — _Kagami…_ , pensó Aomine y abrió los ojos como platos ante esas palabras, ¿de verdad había estado haciendo eso?

Ahí estaba otra vez eso, ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes de ello? Sí, era cierto que el pelirrojo lo tuvo de una manera similar con Himuro, sin embargo, esto no era igual, porque esa relación no era una indefinida—al menos no para Kagami— y tampoco de pareja, como lo fue la de Kise y el peliazul. Podían tener cosas muy similares, pero jamás sería algo igual. _Jamás_ , y pretender que Taiga no notara eso y entendiera a Aomine, era algo bastante egoísta.

Porque era como comparar el viento con un remolino; de algo tan tranquilo que no expresaba nada y a la vez mucho, a algo tan grande que tenía sus cimientos.

—… Tsk —Kagami apretó los labios con fuerza y el fuego poco a poco empezó a desaparecer alrededor—. ¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando noto eso, _Daiki_?

—… —Aomine únicamente apretó las manos. Quería decir algo, mas no sabía qué, temía cagarla aún más.

Y por fin, Kagami suspiró y desvió su mirada unos segundos, para posteriormente ver al moreno.

—Daiki, soy consciente de que te hice pasar una situación similar, sin embargo… Yo no digo que tú no llegues a llevarte bien con Kise, pero… Mierda… —no era alguien bueno con las palabras y como su momento de sinceridad explosiva había pasado, era más difícil expresarse ahora— Creo que entre los "buenos" términos que quedaron, él tiene que asimilar muchas cosas antes dé y que tú parezcas querer protegerlo, no va ayudar a que eso pase.

—Yo no confío en Haizaki —masculló Aomine, frunciendo el ceño y desviando su mirada de la del pelirrojo, porque sabía que tenía razón; era algo de lo que no se había percatado hacía, quizá también por costumbre, no solo por querer cuidarlo del peligris.

—Kise es muy fuerte —Kagami miró hacía la ventana, encontrándose con el cielo—. Cuando lo saqué de la prisión de Eretz, dio excelente lucha para huir de la quimera y luego en La Noche… Tú lo viste.

—Nunca me contaste como terminaste al lado de Kise y salvándole el trasero —Aomine regresó sus ojos sobre los ajenos.

— ¿Quieres escuchar eso ahora?

—Sí me harías el enorme favor, Taiga —ahora sí, más calmados los dos, fue que Daiki aprovechó a sujetarle la mano al susodicho, como un caballero que le pide bailar a una señorita y le besó el dorso.

—Idiota fanfarrón —gruñó Kagami, ruborizándose ligeramente, pero sin mostrar vergüenza en sus facciones.

—Pero éste idiota te ama más que a su vida misma —susurró Aomine y sonrió, cuando la tormenta estaba terminando de pasar—. ¿Sabes? Aun si a Kise le cuesta aceptar las cosas, de verdad, yo no dudo en haberte elegido a ti —agregó de forma casi inaudible contra el oído impropio.

Kagami ya no soportó más los centímetros que los separaban y se lanzó a besarlo con frenesí. Y el lycan se aseguró de expresarle con sus belfos un muy sincero "perdóname", que no pudo decirle con las palabras, pero que no por eso perdía significado y valor. Cuando el pelirrojo sintió ese sentimiento, le abrazó con una fuerza tremenda, que podría ser estranguladora para cualquiera mundano.

Y así, se olvidaron que todavía estaban el resto de sus amigos en los pisos subterráneos de la casa de Alex. Pero bueno, lo importante era que las cosas ya habían sido resueltas.

* * *

— ¿Así que ahora la rubia se volvió sanguinaria?

Kise se puso en guardia cuando la voz de Haizaki se hizo presente detrás de él, mientras observaba desde un rascacielos una fiesta gánsteres, de los cuales, el olor de sangre caliente le llegaba con fuerza. Y sí, planeaba devorarlos a todos, solamente esperaba el momento oportuno, aunque de haber sabido quién vendría a encontrarse, hubiese terminado lanzándose contra todos ellos sin un plan; después de todo, siendo un vampiro, no le dañarían simples humanos. Secretamente, esta medida le serviría bastante para calmar el ácido líquido que recorría su interior, colmándole de dolor y sufrimiento por lo sucedido antes con cierto peliazul.

—Shogo, ahora no estamos en la casa de Alexcchi y sin duda alguna, mis deseos de matarte no se harán a un lado —advirtió Kise, con un gesto solemne, frío y burlón.

—Sí, sí, sé que te vas a cobrar mi "traición" y todas las que te debo —Haizaki puso los ojos en blanco—. Lamento decepcionarte, Ryooota, porque tengo más deseos de comer que de prestar atención a tus dramas.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

—Yo los vi primero, ellos son _mi_ cena.

—Entonces no te queda más que compartir.

Ninguno de los dos perdió tiempo al entrar a ese enorme salón, donde la reunión incluía políticos, empresarios, prostitutas y todas esas cosas típicas de mafias. Kise podía aprovecharse ahora para envolverse en una lucha de venganza contra Haizaki, pero no lo hacía, porque no iba gastar energías para la pronta batalla contra Akashi, mas eso no significaba de verdad no se las cobraría al peligris. Simplemente éste no era el momento para hacerlo; solo quería comer, saciar su sed para que ahogara así lo más que pudiera su dolor, en los gritos humanos que pedían piedad.

Vampiro y licántropo no se dijeron nada, ni siquiera cuando empezaron a armar el caos en ese lugar y las muertes no tardaron en aparecer; desde los guardias hasta las mujeres, los charcos de sangre aparecieron y las paredes se pintaron de carmesí. Nadie pudo escapar de eso.

Y los colmillos de Ryota se enterraron con violencia—sin perder su elegancia— al delicado cuello de una de las prostitutas y bebió toda su sangre, para finalmente, apretarla tan fuerte que le aplastó la tráquea, para ya luego con sus manos terminar por separarle la cabeza del cuerpo y sonrió ligeramente, porque esa mujer, todavía no estaba muerta. El poder de tener la vida de alguien entre las manos era exquisito, un delicioso antídoto.

A lo lejos, el rubio vio como la figura gloriosa de licántropo que poseía Shogo se bañaba entre los miembros de los cuerpos despedazados de las personas. Las fauces del peligris se enterraron en el pecho de un hombre que pedía ayuda y clemencia, y le sacó el corazón para devorarlo sin siquiera masticarlo. Posteriormente, soltó un aullido con orgullo. E incluso con su pelaje gris cenizo manchado de sangre, se veía… Se veía como en los viejos tiempos en que también salía a cazar con el vampiro.

Ambos seres intercambiaron una mirada que solo duró unos segundos, tan pocos como para dar a entender algo que jamás existiría de todos modos. Solamente era el eco de lo que ambos fueron antaño. Pero Haizaki no podía negar qué ese lado sádico y cruel que el rubio escondía, le sentaba perfecto; en verdad amaba todas las facetas que el vampiro tenía para mostrar.

Los pensamientos de los dos se perdieron y únicamente se concentraron en seguir devorando y bebiendo de aquel alimento que eran los humanos, como si fuesen simple ganado.

Y cuando terminaron, ninguno se dijo nada, únicamente se fueron por caminos opuestos, buscando algo más para quedar satisfechos, aunque por parte de Kise, era porque quería deshacerse de la sensación de sentirse acompañado, que le brindó el peligris al cazar, justo como lo hacía antes al darle su apoyo.

 _Ridículo, esto es tan ridículo_.

* * *

 _/Miércoles 12 de Noviembre del 2014/_

Las lunas refulgían como las diosas que eran en ese firmamento, siendo omnipresentes desde ahí arriba para todos los habitantes de La Noche, observando el desequilibrio que se había vuelto a formar en cierto vampiro pelirrojo; echándole condenas de muerte a todo aquel se atreviera a desafiar sus nuevas órdenes y que no aceptara a los nuevos miembros de la Unión Milagrosa.

Era la primera vez que Midorima y Murasakibara desearon rebelarse, dejando en claro que no apoyaban esa pronta decisión, pues por más controlador y absoluto que alegara era Akashi, esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

Sin embargo, algo los detenía a ellos dos para hacerlo; no se llevaban muy bien como para formar un trabajo perfecto en equipo, aunque seguramente sus habilidades si congeniarían bastante. Y si querían dejar en claro sus opiniones en contra el pelirrojo líder, debían hacerlo trabajando en equipo.

Mas no era ese el único problema ahí, ya que ambos tenían a quiénes proteger; Midorima vivía solo y llegó a involucrarse por simple gusto sexualmente con Seijuro, pero la seguridad de Takao estaba en sus manos, no porque el vampiro bicolor supiera de sus sentimientos hacía el lycan, mas seguramente al momento de ir en su contra, hurgaría en su mente hasta encontrar ese hecho; y Murasakibara tenía una manada que cuidar y defender, pese a que siempre luciera despreocupado y aburrido de todo, cual niño, era un alfa y a la hora de la hora, sabía ejercer bien ese título. Por eso los dos se cuidaban y mantenían los límites. Si los únicos dañados fueran simplemente ellos, tal vez no lo pensarían dos veces para ir en contra de Akashi en la situación en que estaban ahora.

— ¿Activaste los sensores, Shintaro?

Los orbes esmeraldas del vampiro hechicero miraron al líder de la Unión Milagrosa y asintió, sin decir nada más. Prefería no hacerlo cuando alguno de los _otros_ miembros estaba ahí cerca, porque no los consideraba sus compañeros; Haizaki lo era más que todavía esos desconocidos y que Midorima aceptara eso, decía mucho. También, tenía el presentimiento que Akashi tenía planeado hacer esto siempre, solo terminó adelantándose para no perder más de su orgullo.

—Entonces, todo ha quedado listo —Akashi sonrió, frío y filoso.

Porque él sabía que Kuroko regresaría a La Noche y no solo. Y por eso, había preparado la mejor bienvenida para sus enemigos.

* * *

 _/Jueves 13 de Noviembre del 2014/_

Oscilante era le movimiento que el cabello de Alexandra García, El Hada, tenía mientras estaba parada, ahí, en una de las tantas habitaciones subterráneas de su casa, que correspondía a la del gimnasio, donde antaño entrenaban de diferentes maneras, ella junto con Himuro Tatsuya y Kagami Taiga. Los dos chicos mencionados estaban a su lado, mientras que Shiro detrás de su hermana y el resto de los vampiros y licántropos—que incluían a la manada de Hyuuga— estaban detrás, esperando de forma impaciente.

La adrenalina corría por las venas de todos; muchas sensaciones y emociones estaban abrasándolos como si fuera fuego, pero para que negar que el instinto de lucha de todos, estaban activado. Aun si varios terminarían por morir después de esto, era lo de menos, solo querían llegar ya a La Noche y empezar a matar aquellos que iban por el camino de destruir ambos mundos.

El ambiente lejos de sentirse tenso, sabía al éxtasis. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que más de alguna persona estuviera preocupada por sus amigos; Kagami, Alex y Kiyoshi eran tres de ellos. O mejor dicho, a los que más se les notaba en su mirada, porque no es que los demás no lo estuvieran—al menos los que tenían vínculos tanto de familia como de amigos—, incluso para Haizaki, aunque lógicamente, a éste no se le notaba para nada. Es más, parecía como si fuera a lanzar a la boca del lobo a todos.

Hyuuga tenía el ceño fruncido, pero le aliviaba el hecho que ahora fuese luna llena en el mundo humano, para que no les afectara estar en La Noche, pues seguían desterrados, justo como le pasó a Aomine hace unos días. Él pensó que algunos en su manada no querrían y terminarían huyendo, porque vamos, decidir participar en una guerra donde el líder de la Unión Milagrosa estaría implicado, era de locos. Mas ninguno quiso huir, aunque con todo su pesar, y es que llegó a considerar el hecho de dejar a algunos de la manada en su territorio—a Riko y Kiyoshi, principalmente—, usando de pretexto el hecho de que debían cuidar su hogar, por las nuevas amenazas que habían estado teniendo. Empero, el castaño de quien estaba _enamorado_ le dejó en claro que aunque fuera él el alfa, no dejarían sin ayuda a Kagami, porque después de todo, si Akashi ganaba, mucho terreno iba a tener la manada luego.

—Será mejor que empiecen a agruparse como acordamos, porque seguramente, Seijuro ya nos espera —advirtió Alex con gesto solemne a la vez que sus ojos brillaron como si fueran de diamante; alzó las manos a la altura de su pecho y las posicionó horizontalmente, dejando sus palmas por fuera.

—Tienen a Midorima-kun, después de todo —comentó Kuroko, pasando a situarse detrás del lycan peliazul.

—Si hacemos eso, ellos adivinarán nuestras tácticas —dijo Aomine, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, como si estuviera concentrándose.

Pero Alex empezó a negar y sus ojos de ese hermoso color turquesa, cambiaron al rojo carmesí y miró de reojo a todos.

—Voy a hacer que cada equipo llegue al lugar que debe llegar —aclaró, causando que más de alguno ahí le viera con asombro. Pero después de todo, ella era la famosa "Hada". Sonrió—, y no sé si Seijuro espere esto, sin embargo, no voy a arriesgarlos de más.

—Alex, ¿de verdad puedes hacer eso? —masculló Himuro, sin usar casi la voz, simplemente moviendo los labios— Gastarás demasiado tu energía.

—Sé bien los riesgos, Tatsuya —Alex el sonrió con suavidad y la mano de su hermana le apretó el antebrazo con fuerza—. Lo sé, Shiro… —respondió a la mirada ajena que dijo más que mil palabras.

Porque Shiro, después de todo, era su hermana y su preocupación era casi tangible. Por más "El Hada" que fuera, era muy peligroso que hiciera eso, porque las zonas de La Noche a las que deberían llegar, no estaban muy juntas que digamos. Y pese a que Alex se aseguró de _nutrirse_ muy bien con esa sangre artificial, no era lo mismo que beber de la sangre humana—su fórmula todavía no estaba tan completa, solo eran mínimas cosas que le faltaban, pero aun así— o bien la del líquido que mucho tiempo atrás, La Noche produjo.

—Alex… —susurró Kagami, mirando a la rubia con alerta en sus orbes. No entendía todavía muchas cosas, pero saber que lo que la vampira haría era peligroso, no era tan difícil.

— ¡Vamos, chicos! ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Agrúpense! —Alex ensanchó su sonrisa. Ciertamente, a ella no le preocupaba si moría o la capturaban o cual fuera su final, luego de ayudar como debía a todos y hacer que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad. Porque parte de ella, siempre se sintió culpable por no haberle puesto un alto a Masaomi y hacer ese tonto hechizo con el hijo de éste.

Aomine gruñó por lo bajo, nada feliz todavía con cierto equipo que se formó, mas ahora no tenía caso quejarse ni oponerse. Simplemente se inclinó hacía Kagami y le besó la mejilla con detenimiento, hasta que el ajeno se giró, cerrando los ojos ambos en el proceso, para besarse; corta, pero apasionadamente y se alejaron para ubicarse en el lugar que deberían.

Y Kise otra vez no pudo dejar de prestar atención a las demostraciones de amor que los otros dos se daban, no podía… Solo se mostró frío y hasta calculador cuando Haizaki y Kagami llegaron a situarse en sus costados, formando uno de los tantos equipos.

Shiro se fue con Hyuuga, Riko, Koganei y Tsuchida; Himuro con Kiyoshi, Izuki y Mitobe; finalmente, Kuroko pasó a juntarse con Aomine y Alex. Ninguno se había separado mucho entre ellos, solo se movieron algunos pasos, pero ahora se podía notar mejor la división de equipos y entonces, el cuarto desapareció y todos ellos parecían estar en medio del espacio, sintiendo que flotaban.

— ¡Nadie hable y concéntrense al nombre de los lugares que dijimos iríamos! —ordenó Alex, rápidamente y frunció el ceño con fuerza, como signo de concentración. Las venas de su cuello y sienes saltaron demasiado, para después exhalar con fuerza.

Diferentes círculos de colores y en forma de espiral aparecieron, llevándose con ellos a cada grupo que se había formado antes de que pudieran darse cuenta siquiera que esos portarles aparecieron, y eso que siendo las especies que eran, sus sentidos eran perfectos.

Aomine y Kagami solo tuvieron tiempo de darse una última mirada antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Era un viaje tremendo, por todos los cielos; Kagami, Kise y Haizaki ya habían viajado antes a través de portales y ninguna de esas veces el traslado había sido así de violento. Sentían que estaban dentro de una licuadora, pero sin moverse, los tres estaban de espaldas y juntos e incluso lo ideal hubiese sido que se sujetaran de los brazos, mas por la preciosa relación que llevaban, decidieron no hacerlo.

De hecho, ni siquiera hablaron en todo el camino, el pelirrojo tenía el pulso acelerado, tenía la adrenalina ya viajando por su sangre, pues podía oler la pelea y no sabía que más pasaría tan pronto llegaran al lugar que debían ir. Su misión era simple, pero la más complicada de todas; destruir las tropas nuevas que Akashi enviara. Y encomendaron esa tarea a los tres, ya que el poder de Kise repelía a todos y los electrocutaba hasta hacerlos cenizas si así lo quisiera, además que el híbrido era todo un enigma para el resto de los soldados y Haizaki, alguien tan sanguinario como él sería capaz de matar a cinco de un jalón.

No obstante, eso los ponía más cerca de Akashi, algo muy malo, porque dado que ahora se sabía que éste podía extender su poder a más de una persona, corrían en una tremenda desventaja. Pero igualmente existía el hecho del poder que poseía Kagami que podía usar a grandes distancias e impedir se acercara de más ante esa ceguera, entre otras cosas.

Shiro era buena estratega, sabía las ventajas y desventajas de haber mandado a esos tres chicos tan cerca del vampiro pelirrojo; no lo habría hecho así, si consideraba que morirían.

Ninguno de los tres respiró cuando el portal los escupió a unos kilómetros lejos del castillo donde Seijuro residía, porque si lo hacían, dirían rápidamente su ubicación. Aunque, el ritmo cardiaco de Kagami o Haizaki, no era algo que pudiera controlarse o silenciarse, más por la pequeña magia del portal eso aún no podría notarse.

—Aquí no hay nadie —dijo Kagami sin voz, solo moviendo sus belfos.

—Por supuesto que no, genio, Seijuro no es imbécil y seguramente previo esto antes —respondió Haizaki sin molestarse en ocultar su voz, empezando a caminar.

— ¿A dónde se supone que vas? —Kise, contra todo su desagrado, dirigió sus palabras al lycan.

Mas Shogo no se dignó a responder.

—Quedarnos aquí, sin movernos, nos hará blanco fácil —habló ahora Kagami.

Tan pronto el híbrido terminó de decir esa oración, un aullido resonó y más rápido de lo que se imaginaron, un licántropo de un hermoso color castaño claro, que parecía tener manchas oscuras igualmente, salió de entre los árboles y se fue contra el mismo pelirrojo, al mismo tiempo en que otra ola de licántropos aparecían.

— ¡Kgh! —Taiga a penas y pudo esquivar las fauces del lycan y adquirió una posición de lucha para seguir recibiendo los ataques ajenos.

—Son muchos hombres lobo —Kise miraba por todos lados; estaban rodeados por ellos, serían una manada completa. No estaba asustado para nada, pero no le daba buena espina ver simplemente lycans aquí, sin ningún vampiro.

—Si tienes miedo, deberías esconderte, rubia —Haizaki rugió con orgullo y en un par de segundos, se transformó en el glorioso animal peludo y grande que era, con ese pelaje gris.

Un par de licántropos se lanzó en contra del vampiro rubio, pero el peligris los destrozó más pronto de lo que creerían posible. Y Ryota simplemente se quedó mirando ese hecho, ¿Shogo siempre había sido así de efectivo al matar? Sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle la espina vertebral, porque era la primera vez que veía a su ex amigo en una pelea verdadera; era muy diferente verlo a la hora de cazar, que de pelear.

Haizaki podía llegar a ser aterrador y completamente sádico. Aunque no por eso Kise se dejaría intimidar.

—No necesito tu estúpida ayuda, Shogo-kun —pronunció su nombre con burla, mientras que su cuerpo empezaba a chispear esos rayos de electricidad dorados; fue así, como acabo con un licántropo más.

Lo que ninguno de los dos se había percatado, era que el tipo más difícil cayó justo con el híbrido de ojos rojos; uno que era igual de veloz que Aomine, aunque éste daba los golpes en un ciantamen; es decir, que su velocidad actuaba al momento de atezarlos contra su enemigo. Por esa misma razón, es que Taiga estaba saliendo golpeado, pese a que su cuerpo era muy duro para dañar.

—Ahá, ¿cómo se supone que le haces para vivir siendo lo que eres? Akashi dice que no durarás vivo mucho —se mofó con aparente inocencia ese licántropo de pelaje similar al de un guepardo.

— ¡Eso ya lo veremos! —Kagami dio una voltereta en al aire y si bien no iba a poder esquivar la embestida que el ajeno estaba por darle, se prendió fuego, haciendo uso al fin de su poder natural.

Y consiguió dañar por lo menos un poco al otro chico.

— ¡Woah! —el joven evitó como pudo la llamarada del cuerpo ajeno y cayó agazapado en el suelo cubierto de pasto. Tenía una sonrisa mezcla de admiración y molestia— ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?

—Te gustará más saber cómo lo utilizo en ti.

El chico de piel bronceada sonrió con seguridad y se lanzó a golpear al contrario, cubriendo sus puños y patadas con llamas, algo que hizo lograra darle más de alguno, pues el fuego se expandía por si el impropio lo esquivaba y podía servir como escudo, ya que el licántropo no estaba dispuesto a quemarse tampoco. O eso creía Taiga.

—Esos golpes te los devolveré por cuatro —vociferó el chico lobo, ahora con una sonrisa lobuna sombría.

Y sus fauces mordieron el hombro cubierto en llamas del pelirrojo e hizo la piel de éste tronar, usando sus garras lobunas para rasguñarle la espalda, hasta que lo acostó al suelo.

Kagami gruñó ante la sensación de dolor que lo embriagó; no era de la misma magnitud como cuando fue herido por Haizaki hace algunos meses atrás, sin embargo, no podía ser indiferente.  
¿Cómo es que no le importó quemarse con tal de herirlo? Fuera lo que fuera, no le iba a dar el gusto, por lo que intensificó las llamas en su cuerpo.

Error, dado que la mordida del hombre lobo aumentó y sus afiladas garras se ciñeron al cuerpo impropio.

El olor de la carne quemada del licántropo se coló en la nariz de Kagami, con un ímpetu insano y dio tres tremendos puñetazos contra el estómago del primero, concentrando la dureza de su piel en sus manos, haciendo más fuerte el golpe, logrando así que el otro le liberara. Los dos chicos rodaron contra el suelo y se miraron con ira, con un deseo homicida.

A lo lejos, Ryota miraba la peleaba de refilón, pues también estaba muy ocupado con su propia pelea. Le parecía muy extraño que ningún otro hombre lobo se acercara a dañar al pelirrojo, como si la misión para atacarlo fuera de uno solo, fuera lo que fuera, tal parecía que el híbrido no era un ser débil, por la pelea que estaba dando.

Por otra parte, Shogo estaba luchando con gran pasión, sin importar que su prótesis en el brazo, se sintiera un poco rara, ya que estaba siendo la primera vez que lo ponía en práctica. Pero eso no estaba dificultando en nada que luchara. ¡Al fin algo con lo que pudiera desquitar todos esos malditos sentimientos frustrados! Aunque más que eso, trataba de atraer a todos los enemigos para él solo, lo prefería así, porque era consciente que Kise todavía no estaba tan al cien por ciento como debería por la tremenda tortura que pasó en Eretz.

No importaba que solo fueran tres contra más de cincuenta licántropos, estaban dando una tremenda pelea, sin embargo, ésta pelea no formaba parte de su plan. Porque no estaban interceptando a los soldados enviados contra sus amigos, no, ellos estaban siendo interceptados por otros soldados. Y aunque planearon algo así, no previnieron el número. ¿Toda esta gente estaba dispuesta a apoyar a Akashi aunque significara morir? ¿Cómo es que no lograban ver lo destructivas que podían ser las nuevas ideas que tenía el vampiro líder de la Unión Milagrosa?

Era demasiado extraño notar la falta de presencia de rebeldes, pues por más "querido" o bien temido, que fuera Seijuro, más de uno, por lo menos hubiera expresado algo o los motines típicos. ¿Por qué parecía que La Noche se dejó poseer completamente por la voluntad de Akashi? Esta no era la gente que Kise conocía.

El aullido que el licántropo que luchaba contra Kagami dio, estremeció al resto de la manada, porque la próxima manera que el anterior mencionado usó para contrarrestar un ataque, fue una que nadie se esperó.

— ¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡¿Qué clase de abominación eres tú?! —rugió con ira, cuando los colmillos del pelirrojo se enterraron en su yugular, mientras se retorcía, intentando escapar de la posición en que el híbrido lo acomodó hace apenas unos segundos.

Y Kotaro no lo entendía. ¡Antes parecía que Taiga no iba a sacarle ninguna gota de sangre en la pelea, más que solo si usaba fuego! Pero ahora… no supo ni de dónde sacó más fuerza, más velocidad, mas logró atraparlo y su sangre estaba saliendo de una manera que no imaginó.

Fue como si la pelea se hubiese detenido por esa simple acción. Porque lo que Kagami estaba haciendo, mientras que su mirada refulgía el más puro salvajismo, no era algo que se hubiese visto antes, en la historia de La Noche.

El híbrido había logrado dominar a uno de los próximos en heredar un puesto en la Unión Milagrosa y le estaba _bebiendo su sangre_.

Eso era lo único que las mentes del resto de licántropos aún vivos, estaban pensando. Para ellos, tal parecía que Akashi había tenido razón. Su único enemigo era aquel híbrido de poderes y necesidades desconocidos. Y quiénes lo protegían, seguramente desconocían su naturaleza y no sabrían cómo controlarlo.

Por eso era necesario matarlo.

Porque Kagami Taiga era mucho más peligroso de lo que se imaginaban. Y para que molestar en negar que también era algo que Akashi temía, aunque no era lo único.

—Kotaro, _deja_ de jugar —la voz del líder de la Unión Milagrosa apareció en el lugar y ni siquiera el peligris supo cómo reaccionar a eso.

La verdadera pelea iba a comenzar todavía.

* * *

 ** _¡Y de golpe nos aventuramos hasta aquí! Omg, creo que no se lo esperaron cómo tal, ¿o sí? No soy muy buena narrando peleas y esas cosas de acción, but, siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no? xD. Espero al menos me haya quedado decente, jaja._**

 ** _Aparte, ¿qué les pareció la escenita entre el rectángulo amoroso Haizaki-Kise-Aomine-Kagami? :v_**

 ** _Ya se viene lo bueno, ahora sí, DESPUÉS de tanto tiempo, puedo decir que la verdadera acción ya viene xD. Ojalá les haya gustado éste capítulo y puedan dejarme sus comentarios, me encantaría poder leer su opinión, ¡yaaay!_**

 ** _Nos vemos pronto, besos._**


	34. Fuera del caparazón l

_**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

 _ **Nuevamente paso por aquí, a poquitos días de haber actualizado, pero cómo ya había dicho antes; ¡estoy muy emocionada con la historia ahora! Ya llegó la parte central, es decir, lo que siempre se esperó que sucediera xD. Por ende aún no he actualizado "En el mismo cielo", pero no se preocupen, pronto tendrás capítulos de esta.**_

 _ **Ahora, aprovechando su atención por aquí, déjenme decirles que, efectivamente, Haunted Moon oficialmente ha llegado a su recta final ;u; Estamos a menos de diez capítulos del desenlace, por lo que prepárense; en algún momento verán el título de "Epílogo" QwQ.**_

 _ **En fin, más cosas son reveladas en el capítulo, así que espero lo disfruten, que ya se viene lo bueno.**_

* * *

—Algo está pasando, las Lunas saben que algo va a cambiar —susurró _ese_ Akashi, mientras tocaba el diamante donde su cuerpo dormía, atrapado, bajo la mirada preocupada de cierta pelirrosa.

—Tetsu-kun no tardará en estar aquí —mencionó Momoi— y seguramente vendrá con un plan.

—Quiero creer que será así o esto se va a descontrolar —Akashi miró a la muchacha, con esos ojos extrañamente amables, que su otro yo, no poseía.

Gracias a que las lunas compartían un pequeño vínculo con éste vampiro pelirrojo, es que podía darse una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo exterior, de lo que su otro yo estaba haciendo y lo que quería lograr con ello. Antes de eso no pudo luchar y ganarse su lugar en ese cuerpo, debido a su padre, pero si ahora tenía la oportunidad para pelear por lo que le pertenecía por ley, ganaría.

La impotencia estaba aumentando en su sistema espiritual, cuando de pronto, un destello se formó desde una de las paredes de La Montaña Carmesí, se extendió y de ahí cayó cierto peliceleste que todavía recordaba muy bien, acompañado de dos personas más a quiénes por ahora, no prestó atención.

—Kuroko… —la sombra que era Akashi experimentó lo que era la dicha, cuando contempló ese blanco rostro ajeno.

— ¡Akashi-kun…! —el pecho de Kuroko se estrujó cuando miró de pies a cabeza la figura traslucida que era el pelirrojo y pese a que solo parecía ser un simple espíritu y una energía débil, podía observar la diferencia abismal de éste vampiro, con el otro que ahora mismo estaba liderando a la Unión Milagrosa.

Porque definitivamente, este era _su_ Akashi Seijuro, ese que tanto anhelaba encontrar en el otro vampiro de ojos bicolores.

Los dos se quedaron mirando, sin hacer nada más, sin mostrar acciones que indicaran que estaban por morirse sino se tocaban de una vez. Aunque la mirada de ambos podía dar a entender lo que deseaban hacer, sin embargo, se estaban reservando ese goce; no había tiempo. O eso se estaban diciendo ambos en sus mentes, Kuroko siempre sereno y Akashi siempre paciente, sabían que éste no era el mejor momento para dejarse llevar por su encuentro.

Lo sabían y aun así…

—Estoy tan feliz de verte… otra vez —musitó Akashi, optando un tono nuevo de voz.

Kuroko se olvidó unos momentos de los presentes, del verdadero motivo por el cual llegaron hasta ahí y dio un paso hacía la sombra espiritual que era el vampiro y sus belfos se elevaron en una discreta sonrisa.

—Eres tú, sin duda alguna…, Akashi-kun, de verdad eres tú —no le importó y alzó la mano, tocando con las yemas de los dedos la silueta impropia, hasta que la atravesó y su mano se topó con el frío cristal del diamante, donde la esencia completa del chico estaba atrapada.

—Por completo —Akashi correspondió a esa pequeña sonrisa, cuando notó el nudo de la garganta que se le formó al peliceleste cuando miró su "tumba"—. Todo va a estar bien.

Ambos, de una manera u otra, eran los únicos capaces de leerse a sí mismos, eso pasaba hasta con el otro Seijuro, por lógica, con éste todavía sería más fácil. Y se sustentaban.

— ¡Dai-chan, estás aquí! —la alegre voz de Momoi interrumpió repentinamente el momento de forma accidental, pues ella suponía su amigo peliceste vendría solo.

Aomine casi pierde el equilibrio cuando su amiga se lanzó a abrazarlo con gran energía.

—Tsk, con tanto escándalo puedo comprobar que no te ha pasado nada —resopló con fingida molestia, aunque luego sonrió fugazmente—. Me alegro… casi mato a Tetsu por hacerte venir a éste lugar tan… malo —sus ojos azules volaron hasta donde estaba esa tumba de diamante y miraron a la sombra, sintiendo desconfianza.

 _Akashi es Akashi_ , eso es lo que pensaba. Es decir, que si el otro vampiro era un maldito, este no tendría por qué ser diferente.

—Estás juzgando antes de tiempo, Aomine —musitó Akashi calmadamente—. Es natural que no confíes, después de todo, nosotros no nos hemos tratado y tampoco pareces llevarte muy bien con mi otro yo —porque sí, gracias a las Lunas y su poder espiritual, sabía exactamente la historia del moreno.

—Pero si Tetsu-kun se esforzó tanto, entonces, debería creer que vales la pena, ¿no? —inquirió Aomine con un deje superior en la voz, todavía desconfiado.

El ambiente cambió, cuando Alex caminó hasta acercarse a la sombra del vampiro pelirrojo y tocó con vacilación el gran diamante, mientras su mirada parecía perderse en el pasado.

Y pensar que ella estuvo a punto de acabar con esa alma tan maravillosa… Se notaba que había sido heredada de la noble licántropo que tuvo como madre ese Akashi. Además, las Lunas habían ayudado bastante en brindarle su energía para mantenerlo vivo y si eso era así, significaba que su destino no era morir ahí.

—Me alegra tanto ver que… lograste vivir, Seijuro.

Los ojos de Akashi miraron a la vampira rubia durante unos segundos y luego alzó la mirada hacía la luz lunar; esos astros eran tan poderosos que embrujaban.

—No de la manera que hubiera querido, pero lo hice, Alexandra —sonrió débilmente y posteriormente, miró al resto de los ahí presentes—. Imagino ella ya les contó mi origen, ¿no es así?

—Exacto, por eso no vinimos aquí para charlar sobre el pasado, sino porque queremos que tú detengas al otro Akashi —Aomine se sintió extraño hablándole a la misma imagen del vampiro que quería derrotar.

— ¡Dai-chan, no tienes por qué ser tan grosero! —regañó Momoi con un mohín.

Kuroko miró de reojo a esos dos lycan y luego suspiró.

—Tú otro yo, Akashi-kun, debe ser detenido lo antes posible o no solo afectará éste mundo.

—Sé lo que mi otro yo hace, Kuroko, siempre sé lo que él hace y vive —Akashi caminó hasta quedar más cerca del diamante que era su tumba y se reclinó en está. Su esencia se notaba más deteriorada—. Pero desde aquí, no puedo hacer nada.

—Seijuro, para eso he venido; voy a encontrar una manera de sacarte de aquí para que lo enfrentes, porque tú eres el único capaz de derrotar a tu espejo —dijo Alex, segura de sí misma—. Ni siquiera yo podría detener a ese Seijuro por más "El Hada" que sea.

— ¡Soy solo una simple energía en ésta cueva! —exclamó Akashi, sintiéndose consternado. Tenía un carácter calmado, sí, pero, ¿cuántos siglos se la había pasado atrapado en éste lugar y ahora que aparecía una oportunidad para ser libre, seguía sin ser posible? Era tan frustrante, porque desde que nació, siempre había estado solo— Aunque pudieras sacarme, ¿qué podría hacer yo? Puedo luchar, pero solo en mi terreno, aquí dentro… —frunció el ceño y suspiró.

—Tú no eres él único que está sufriendo por esto, diablos —Aomine resopló—. ¿Éste Akashi es así de débil? Tetsu, ¿de verdad merece la pena sacarlo? —puntualizó, haciendo una mueca de abatimiento.

Los ojos amables del vampiro pelirrojo, se posaron en el moreno y lo miró fijamente, con unos orbes calculadores. Una faceta similar a la que su otro yo siempre cargaba.

—Entonces, Aomine, ¿tú cuerpo sería tan poderoso como para contener el espíritu de un híbrido sin explotar en el intento? —Akashi habló robóticamente.

El mencionado moreno le miró con mala cara por esa insinuación. ¿Acaso lo estaba llamando débil? Iba a responderle de forma mordaz, pero el pelirrojo volvió a hablar.

—He estado matando a muchos con tal de conservar mi espíritu y no solo depender de las Lunas y mi energía está envuelta en el olor a muerte y si tú no vas a soportar eso, entonces, no tienes derecho a decidir quién es débil o no.

Momoi se estremeció al recordar la figura de sus padres en la entrada de La Montaña Carmesí y apretó los labios, pese a saber que éste Akashi no los había matado como tal.

—Sea lo que sea, tenemos que pensar en algo, porque si no, de todos modos no podremos abandonar éste lugar sin que se robe nuestra fuerza vital —masculló.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —a Aomine le estaba dando mucha más desconfianza que antes todo esto, ya no solo por el roce de palabras que mantuvo con aquella sombra.

—Resulta lógico de pensar, Akashi-kun solo es un espíritu aquí y si solo depende de la fuerza que Las Diosas le den, no viviría mucho tiempo —explicó Kuroko con serenidad.

—Nadie dijo que esto sería fácil —recordó Alex, mirando a cada uno, hasta llegar al pelirrojo—. Lo que dices tiene sentido, Seijuro; la única manera en que podríamos sacarte de aquí, sería que tú entrarás a otro cuerpo —puntualizó, acomodándose un mechón de cabello.

—Pero nadie sería capaz de soportar la naturaleza de un híbrido —masculló Momoi con la expresión apenada. Ella deseaba poder ser de más utilidad en esto y no sabía otra manera de poder contribuir

—Te equivocas, Momoi-san, sí existe _alguien_ que pueda contener a Akashi-kun —dijo Kuroko repentinamente.

Y del mismo modo tan rápido en que él se dio cuenta de que existía una oportunidad, Aomine y Alex comprendieron a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

— ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio, Tetsu! —exclamó, alterándose— ¡Definitivamente no pueden…!

El suspiro de Alex interrumpió toda protesta, mientras que sus ojos turquesa observaron al vampiro traslucido; apretó los puños y cerró los orbes con fuerza. Hace un tiempo, había tenido un puñado de visiones incoherentes, que decidió no hacer caso, porque vamos, era imposible que pudieran suceder, dado su lado ilógico en ese momento y con su poca experiencia en analizar sus visiones..

 _Shiro no estará nada feliz con esto_ , pensó. Tal vez era parte de su castigo, cargar con esta responsabilidad, por no haber intentado luchar por el alma de éste Akashi, decidiendo dejarlo en el olvido.

—Vea donde lo vea, tal parece que no hay otra opción —susurró, derrotada, pero con firmeza.

— ¡Estás loca, chupasangre, si creas que yo dejaré que eso pase! —Aomine enfrentó con la mirada a la rubia, caminando unos pasos para acercársele— ¿Tienes idea del grado de peligro que puede haber?

—Lo sé mejor que tú, Daiki, pero tú también sabes que es la única salida que tenemos —Alex le miró con un gesto frío, era obvio que a ella tampoco le gustaba esa idea.

— ¡Pero yo no estoy dispuesto a que Kagami se sacrifique por esto!

Repentinamente, la figura espiritual de Seijuro se movió hasta situarse en medio de la vampira y el licántropo, como intentando calmar las cosas. No se necesitaba ser adivino para notar que entre el _otro_ híbrido y el peliazul existía un vínculo bastante fuerte, incluso él mismo sintió curiosidad ante eso, porque jamás se hubiera imaginado que alguien como el lycan azul terminara enamorado de una persona _así_ , luego de lo que pasó con Kise.

—Sí el es un híbrido, mi presencia no lo dañará en lo más mínimo; su cuerpo me aceptará, siempre y cuando él lo desee —comentó—. Mi intención no es dañar a ese chico, lo único que deseo es que La Noche vuelva a la normalidad —agregó con sinceridad, posando sus ojos en cada uno de los que estaban ahí.

Las manos de Aomine estaban transformadas en puños, con tanta fuerza, que sus venas estaban completamente exaltadas de sus brazos y su mirada era afilada, se notaba lo poco que confiaba en ese plan; su lado racional se iba a la mierda tratándose de su amado pelirrojo. Joder, si solo su cuerpo pudiera contener ese estúpido espíritu, no dudaría en ofrecerse, pero era cierto que sabía la única esperanza era Taiga, solo él. No es que le sorprendiera ese hecho, siempre supo que el pelirrojo era como un ángel, digno para acabar con la desgracia que le perseguía, mas no hubiese esperado que todo se diera de forma tan literal.

Por otro lado, Momoi miraba a su amigo con preocupación. No estaba enterada de lo que había sido la vida del peliazul en todo este tiempo, por lo que sí le sorprendió notar ese brote de preocupación a ese nivel por alguien que no fuera Kise o ella misma y eso solo significaba una cosa: su amigo al fin había superado esa ruptura y encontrado a alguien para ser feliz.

Solo que se trataba del híbrido que la Unión Milagrosa quería cazar y que debía ser "usado" por Akashi para poder llegar a su otro yo y derrotarlo, era la única manera. Y notaba lo mucho que a Aomine le estaba afectando esa decisión, después de todo, él ya había perdido el amor una vez y de forma bastante dolorosa, era obvio que tuviera miedo de que la historia se volviera repetir.

—Tengamos confianza, Dai-chan —pronunció Momoi con un gesto optimista y sujetó de la mano al susodicho.

Aomine no se atrevió a rechazar ese gesto cariñoso de su amiga, no porque fuera alguien repentinamente cariñoso con todos —a excepción de Kagami—, sino porque necesitaba ese apoyo o entraría en una crisis.

—No sabemos si Kagami aceptará, porque tampoco pueden obligarlo —dictaminó.

Seijuro se situó otra vez debajo de la luz de las lunas, justo en el lugar exacto y alzó la mirada hacía ellas. Él poder que tenía era mucho más extenso que su otro yo, eso lo estaba dejando en claro, para la falta de poder físico lo tenía tan limitado.

—Creo que en estos momentos no será necesario usar la razón para ese híbrido —su expresión se volvió algo preocupada.

Ya había visto lo suficiente para decir algo así y Alex tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

* * *

En esa pelea, incluso Mitobe estaba eufórico; no era un licántropo que usara la voz para comunicarse y hasta podían ser algo maternal algunas ocasiones. Quien lo viera jamás le atribuiría la habilidad para luchar y menos en una pelea como ésta, donde la sangre salpicaba cada lugar y la vida de cada uno corría en riesgo.

Los mejores comandantes de Akashi estaban ahí, no los licántropos, no, sino los vampiros.

Kiyoshi estaba rugiendo tras haber destazado a uno que acorraló a Izuki, luego ambos chocaron las manos y se quedaron espalda contra espalda, llenos de adrenalina mientras más vampiros se acercaban a ellos. No es como si no estuvieran heridos, a decir verdad, varias partes de su cuerpo ya estaban sangrando, pero la energía tardaría bastante en abandonarlos.

Izuki se lanzó al aire, dando una voltereta a una velocidad impresionante y sus fauces atraparon la extremidad de un vampiro, no obstante, una patada fue contra su estómago a tal magnitud que casi le perfora la piel.

Él era un licántropo con un tamaño pequeño, comparado con Kiyoshi y Hyuuga, su pelaje era negro cenizo y en la punta de sus patas era blancuzco.

En esta pelea no iban ganando realmente, puesto dichos vampiros estaban bien entrenados en la pelea. No parecían ser de un clan, porque no los conocían exactamente, pero por los movimientos de estos, sentían que ya los habían visto en algún momento.

O por lo menos Himuro era el que estaba pensando esas cosas. No estaba utilizando su magia, porque no era necesario, simplemente peleaba a puño limpio, era excelente en eso. Es más, ni siquiera estaba usando el poder que ejercía con el agua, sentía que no era necesario y era mejor guardar sus técnicas maestras para cuando lo verdadero estuviera por comenzar, pues esperaba que el otro vampiro capaz de usar magia apareciera.

Se le hacía extraño que simples vampiros estuvieran aquí, ¿acaso Akashi los estaba subestimando? Pensaba que al menos el pelirrojo iba a combinar sus ejércitos para hacer mejor la batalla, pero no entendía muy bien el patrón de las cosas ahora y eso lo estaba molestando bastante. Además de que ningún miembro de la Unión Milagrosa estaba por aquí cerca y tampoco en las visiones de Alex pudieron saber con exactitud la posición de cada uno, como si le estuvieran _bloqueando_ el camino.

—No importa como vea esta pelea, es tan absurda… Le falta tanta chispa —una voz aterciopelada se escuchó de repente; era un tono masculino, pero con un _estilo_ femenino que dejaba mucho que desear.

Y de repente, la figura de un vampiro impactó contra Izuki, mandándolo a volar, sin que hubiese parecido haberlo tocado.

Tenía ojos verdes con pestañas remarcadas —que le daba un toque afeminado—, con el cabello lacio y negro un poco largo y peinado con un camino a la mitad. Cada poro de ese vampiro desprendía elegancia, delicadeza y sus movimientos parecían tan fluídos como los del mismo Himuro e incluso mejor. Sus labios estaban marcados por un ligero brillo y sus facciones eran finas.

— ¡Izuki! —Kiyoshi no pudo permitirse ir a ayudar a su amigo, puesto de repente, la imponente figura de un licántropo de pelaje purpura oscuro apareció delante de él y le rugió.

Mitobe gimoteó al percatarse de las nuevas amenazas. Aunque era algo que habían estado esperando, uno de los integrantes de la Unión Milagrosa debía de aparecer en algún momento, solo que fue más la sorpresa encontrarse a Murasakibara que a Midorima, dado que el vampiro del lunar estaba aquí; porque Alex había tenido alguna que otra visión donde pudo conocer parte de la estrategia de Akashi o eso se suponía.

A menos que ese bendito vampiro hubiese cambiado todo a último minuto, donde sus planes no pudieran volver a hacerse y las visiones de El Hada no les pudieran alcanzar, porque en La Montaña Carmesí el campo magnético de magia era difícil de controlar y llevaba tiempo establecerlo. Quizá hubiese sido mejor que Tatsuya estuviese con su hermano, resultaba lo más lógico. Sin embargo, su misión no solo era la de derrotar a Akashi, independientemente, lo que precisaba hicieran, era conseguir otro motivo que siguiera dándoles una oportunidad más para derrotar al "emperador".

Himuro se movió como rayo al percatarse que ese vampiro y el lycan iban a atacar al mismo tiempo a Teppei y cuando se interpuso, su piel de granito hizo un eco atronador al chocar con la embestida de Murasakibara, mientras que el otro lycan se encargaba de enfrentar al vampiro. Mitobe no podía unirse a ayudar, pues estaba en otra pelea y no debía desconcentrarse.

—Pensaba que los cargos altos de La Noche conocían el significado de lo equitativo —expresó Himuro con el ceño fruncido, empezando a sacar parte de su carácter que se escondía en su máscara de inexpresión.

El licántropo de pelaje morado le gruñó y giró para darle una patada. No obstante, el pelinegro saltó y robó parte del agua vital de las plantas para atrapar las patas ajenas y congelarlas destructivamente. No iba a ser delicado, porque un miembro de la Unión no se tomaba nunca con ligereza y tenía el presentimiento de que no debía malgastar su energía ni magia en ésta pelea.

—Vas a necesitar algo que simple fuerza bruta para detenerme, Atsushi —pronunció Himuro con cierta arrogancia—. Aunque vengas acompañado, difícilmente Mibuchi-kun hará diferencia aquí —su orbe que no estaba tapado por su cabello miró de reojo al mencionado vampiro.

Reo dejó su pelea con Teppei al escuchar su apellido por alguien que para él era desconocido, y en un movimiento tan elegante, atacó al otro pelinegro, sin embargo, recibió un maravilloso escudo y el golpe no se llevó a cabo.

—Es de mala educación que sepas mi nombre y yo sin siquiera conocer el tuyo —dijo con una sonrisa—. Es una lástima todo esto, pudimos llevarnos bien —Reo adquirió un gesto conmovido.

Esto no le estaba gustando a Tatsuya, no porque creyera que Murasakibara pudiera ganarle o ese otro vampiro afeminado de ahí. Sino más bien era que seguramente Akashi sabía eso, ¿entonces por qué diablos los había mandado ahí? ¿Era por Kagami? ¿Pensaba ir él mismo contra su hermano? Pero si fuera el caso —que era lo más seguro—, entonces Seijuro se encargaría de mandar a los combatientes adecuados para que la distracción surtiera efecto y poder atrapar al híbrido.

¿O es que acaso Akashi no iba a matar a Kagami?

* * *

Una de las cosas que Shiro adoraba de los hombres lobo, era lo gloriosos y libres que podían lucir pese a estar luchando atados por vínculos hacía su manada. No todos eran capaces de lucir así, mucho menos los alfas, ¿o solo se trataba de Hyuuga?

Este grupo estaba combatiendo contra uno de los nuevos miembros de la Unión Milagrosa, o es lo que sabía Shiro según las visiones de su hermana.

Hombres lobros y vampiros iban contra ese grupo —Riko, Hyuuga, Koganei, Tsuchida y Shiro—, eran comandados por otro imponente licántropo: Nebuya Eikichi, de un pelaje caoba con jirones negros. Su fuerza era tan descomunal y amedrentadora, casi como la de Haizaki o Murasakibara.

Pero Shiro no estaba conforme con la repartición del equipo de Akashi. Algo no estaba bien y tenía la inquietud de que algo se les había escapado de las manos y de todos modos estaban esperando, porque se trataba de Seijuro y por eso Alex estaba ahora en La Montaña Carmesí, para tener ese as bajo la manga antes de que llegara hasta Kagami.

De todos modos, hasta ahora parecía que todos los equipos de su estrategia estaban bien, ya sabía que eran bastante fuertes.

Empero Shiro estaba sorprendida por la elección de soldados para la batalla que Akashi había elegido. No parecían ser ciudadanos de La Noche, es más, ¿ellos estaban enterados de todo esto? ¿Por qué no sentía o escuchaba la muchedumbre de la ciudad? O por lo menos, algo le que indicara que estaban en sus actividades de siempre.

Los licántropos y vampiros que estaban luchando contra el grupo de Shiro tenían algo extraño, era capaz de sentirlo. No hablaban, solo se reían burlonamente; parecían ser simples títeres, simples robots que se movían… ¿Qué se movían por el control de otro?

—Esto no puede ser posible… —Shiro entró en un trance de pensamientos y sufrió un tremendo golpe al descuidarse así, que la mandó a volar y chocar con un relieve rocos de varios kilómetros lejos del resto de sus compañeros.

— ¡Shiro-san! —exclamó Riko y los demás apretaron los dientes.

Todos ellos quisieron ayudarla, sin embargo, Nebuya no se los permitió. Fue entonces, cuando su verdadero potencial que lo hizo haber sido elegido por Akashi, salió junto con una sonrisa arrogante.

Veloz como todos los de su especie y poseía un dote similar al de Atsushi; solo que él tenía movimientos más impulsivos, como si fuera una pelota descontrolada rebotando contra varios objetivos y de un solo golpe los hacía retroceder. Y su cuerpo parecía casi impenetrable con todos esos músculos que lo rodeaban, cual bestia.

— ¡No la tienen fácil! —rugió con un brillo encendido en sus ojos.

Para Hyuuga era algo que lo puso contra la espada y la pared, quería ir a ayudar a la madre de Kagami, que ahora estaba metida en un buen lío al no poder reaccionar a los golpes por estar ida de la realidad. Y si iba, dejaría al resto de su manada con el enemigo más difícil y un buen alfa jamás haría eso.

Pensó pedírselo a Riko e intentaría abrirle paso para que fuera a ayudar a Shiro, cuando de repente, ésta última reaccionó y se defendió con movimientos mucho más estratégicos hasta decapitar fríamente al grupo de vampiros que por poco y le hacía eso a ella. Lo hizo con tanta precisión, que no pareció real.

Ella no tenía visiones, ella tenía una excelente deducción. Por algo Himuro era tan listo.

— ¡Ellos no son simples habitantes de La Noche! —exclamó Shiro y en ese momento el licántropo con pelaje de franjas negras, dirigió su atención a ella, amenazante.

Dos segundos más y la atacó con toda la intención de matarla antes de que hablara. Como ignoraba el hecho de que Shiro era una vampiresa con mayor experiencia y vida, se sorprendió mucho cuando ella pudo esquivarlo como si fuera hojas en el viento. Le dio una patada en la espalda hasta azotarlo contra el suelo lleno de piedras, agrietándolo.

— ¡No se concentren en darles muchos golpes, concéntrense en usar su máxima fuerza y velocidad en cada golpe, como si su vida dependiera de ello! —Shiro se dirigió a cada uno de su equipo, que no comprendieron con exactitud sus palabras— Yo les explicaré tan pronto me sea posible.

Nebuya se levantó en escasos segundos y volvió a atacarla, ya había notado que el cerebro de ese equipo era la vampira rubia. Rugió amenazante y luego aulló, pero tan fuerte que el sonido lastimó los oídos ajenos e incluso pudo alarmar a la mayoría de los habitantes de La Noche; sin embargo, ese aullido fue toda la afirmación que Akashi necesitó para saber que habían caído en su trampa.

Shiro frunció el ceño al seguir peleando, porque también sabía del riesgo de que todos empezaran a pelear así, como si fuera una bomba de tiempo; no podrían durar eternamente de ese modo. Ellos también tenían un límite, pero lo necesitaba para idear algo más y pronto.

Esos soldados no solo eran para evitar involucrar al resto de la gente en La Noche, sino para atraparlos a ellos y Shiro esperaba que sus hijos se dieran cuenta pronto.

* * *

Ninguno de los que estaban ahí presentes habían imaginado que Akashi hubiese aparecido tan rápido, sin siquiera hacer uso de sus estrategias para tenerlos arrodillados y moribundos. Al contrario, los estaban encarando y se había situado en medio del campo de combate con la intención de atacar al híbrido.

Las orejas de Kagami se movieron y saltó tan rápido, que ni siquiera los ojos bicolores impropios pudieron seguirlo. Y si Akashi se alteró en algún momento, su faceta mortal no lo demostró.

El híbrido tenía la boca manchada de sangre y se relamió los labios, su mente estaba en blanco y solo veía las yugulares de todos los presentes ahí, como un tigre dispuesto a cazar porque su hambre estaba siendo desatada. Sus ojos brillaban y sonreía con la misma seguridad que tendría un asesino antes de torturar a su víctima.

—Kagamicchi…

Todos estaban paralizados por la impresión que se llevaron, nadie podía volver a pelear, porque ahora mismo tenían la duda en su mente, ¿por qué pelear entre ellos cuando era claro quién era la amenaza ahí? No había nadie que no pensara eso, ni siquiera Kise. Porque ese pelirrojo tenía algo que dejó helados a todos. Algo que estaba alterando su instinto de supervivencia.

—Viendo todo esto, ¿ya pueden entender la preocupación que tuvo mi padre? La Ley de Oro es solo por nuestro bienestar —musitó Akashi, con un tono plenamente persuasivo, complacido al escuchar el aullido de otro de sus compañeros a lo lejos.

Hayama se incorporó con aire diferente y aulló casi con demencia, como si el lado salvaje de él también hubiera despertado y se lanzó contra Taiga nuevamente, dando continuación a la pelea. Kise se encargó de un grupo en general, no era difícil para él luchar contra más de uno, teniendo su don y Haizaki, él de por sí ya era un sanguinario de primera.

El problema empezó cuando la _electricidad_ del rubio dejó de hacer efecto y el olor vampírico de cierto peliverde inundó la nariz de los presentes.

Midorima había hecho su movimiento sin hacer presencia corporal y la multitud empezó a hacer efecto en el vampiro de ojos miel, pues si bien éste sabía pelear, sin su habilidad era un caso diferente, porque pese a toda la sangre que consumió en ese corto lapso en casa de Alex, su cuerpo seguía resentido por ese siglo encerrado.

Y Haizaki se dio cuenta. _Maldición._

A Akashi no le importaba dejar en desventaja al resto de sus compañeros; si morían o no, le daba igual y seguramente si el grupo de Alex hubiese considerado ese hecho, sus planes también fueran diferentes; y de todos modos, ahora con el aviso de Nebuya, sabía que su estrategia estaba teniendo resultado. Fue algo que nadie pensó, porque a pesar de todo, no imaginaban que el deseo del vampiro pelirrojo era otro y que veía a sus aliados como simples peones, sin ninguna preferencia en ellos. Es decir, no importaba que tan leales le fueran, seguiría deshaciéndose de ellos cuando llegara al momento. Nadie creía que Seijuro tuviera eso en mente, ni siquiera Kuroko lo había considerado y si las visiones de Alex no pudieron ver eso, era por la ayuda de Shintaro.

Si bien todos estaban concentrados en sus peleas, esperando que Akashi hiciera algún movimiento, él únicamente estaba observando la pelea entre Kotaro y Taiga; tan potente, salvaje, llena de violencia y fluidez. Y de _hambre_. Una muy mortífera y abominable, que solo podía originar el híbrido.

Kise ahora entendía la falta de sed o hambre que el pelirrojo llegó a mostrar en el tiempo que estuvieron en casa de Alex. No comía nada, solo pocas cosas típicas de humano y de no ser porque todos estaban preocupados por el cómo derrotar a Akashi, ese _detalle_ hubiese preocupado a más de uno, mas como el híbrido se mostraba como si nada, nadie pensó que eso de verdad era algo peligroso.

El híbrido era muy poderoso, porque ni siquiera el estado más serio del otro licántropo estaba conteniéndolo como hubiese querido. Kagami estaba rugiendo, como si fuera a transformarse en alguna otra cosa, pero únicamente su fuerza aumentaba y sonreía, jugando con su _alimento_. Hasta que los colmillos del pelirrojo volvieron a atrapar el cuello de Hayama y algo tronó, acompañado del gruñido del mencionado, dejándolo inconsciente.

Más licántropos se acercaron para detener al híbrido, pero este lo despedazo incluso más rápido que Haizaki. Por eso es que no siguió concentrándose en el lycan de ojos avellana y le dejó con vida.

Kagami chocó sus orbes con los de Akashi y éste sonrió con sus facciones alteradas de un modo sombrío, aunque el primero le respondió con una simple elevación del rostro y su mirada hambrienta.

—Tú sed es incluso peor que la mía —habló Seijuro—. Dime, ¿cómo has podido ocultársela a tus amigos todo éste tiempo? Debe ser tan difícil para ti.

Los ojos miel de Kise estaban pendientes de lo que sucedía al mismo tiempo en que seguía sumergido en la pelea. No sabía dónde estaba Midorima, pero esperaba su misión no fuera intervenir aquí o en verdad no sabría qué estilo emplear para no terminar todos deshechos. Esperaba que Alex estuviera pensando algo, después de todo, ella era El Hada.

Lo único que Taiga respondió fue un gruñido. No estaba pensando racionalmente, solo sentía unas tremendas ganas de _comer_ o de algo que le quitara las pulsaciones de locura en su cabeza, como si sus bajos instintos estuvieran atrapándolo. Lo peor es que no solo era un instinto asesino, eran dos; vampiro y licántropo. Y ambos eran feroces cuando no comían. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediéndole? Era obvio que cuando tuvo su vida como mujer, no le había pasado eso, ¿a qué se debía el cambio? Tenía muchas preguntas de un modo vago, intentando en vano controlarse.

Por esta razón no había querido alimentarse ni acompañar a Aomine o a los demás al cazar, solo siguió alimentándose de su comida humana.

Se había estado resistiendo a esa pequeña pulsión de comer, porque tampoco sabía que era lo necesitaba para que el hambre desapareciera. Había devorado mucho alimento humano, pero no había sido efectivo. Y dejó de hacerlo cuando empezó a comer la carne cruda.

Y esa era una completa desventaja, porque Akashi sabía que Kagami estaba como un neófito; sediento y sin razonar, justo como los licántropos en la Luna Roja. Así que era una ventaja tan buena para él, que quería _ese_ poder.

Porque sí, Seijuro tenía un solo deseo y no era eliminar al híbrido como había hecho creer a todos, sino usarlo para él, para tener la vitalidad de Taiga en el vacío que su otro yo había dejado y poder ser uno finalmente. Y obtener así el control total de su cuerpo.

Y poder tener el control de todo lo demás.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Kagamicchi?! —gritó Kise, tras quitarse a un grupo de licántropos, matándolos. Se estaba desesperando por ésta situación, porque no era por esto que había venido y se había tragado su rivalidad momentáneamente.

—Heh… —los ojos de Akashi destellaron y usó su poder mental para atrapar al rubio solo unos segundos y así pasar a su lado cortándole en la longitud del brazo, hiriéndolo.

Cuando el olor a sangre vampírica inundó los pulmones de Kagami, todo se salió de control nuevamente.

Ahora el pelirrojo ya no emitió ningún sonido y se lanzó contra el rubio. Y seguramente lo hubiera podido atrapar para devorarlo por el aturdimiento de la hipnosis de Akashi, de no ser porque Haizaki se metió y golpeó al híbrido, mandándolo lejos.

La situación era tan crítica para éste equipo de combate, porque el cambio de Kagami impactó a Kise y a Haizaki tanto, que las especulaciones que estaban empezando a tener sobre los soldados que Akashi estaba utilizando, se perdieron gracias a su instinto de supervivencia y porque necesitaría otra estrategia si esto se salía de sus manos de verdad.

 _¡Esto es para todos y necesito que escuchen con atención! Es momento del cambio de planes_ , pronunció Alex en la mente de Kise —tan repentinamente, que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en el hecho de que el peligris lo había salvado otra vez— y seguramente el resto de su grupo la estaba escuchando, pero hubo solo una parte que el rubio estaba seguro era únicamente para él.

 _Necesito que lleves a Taiga a La Cascada de Cristal._

* * *

 _ **Asdjkaslksdjaljdljdfsklsd, ¡esto se pone cada más emocionante!**_

 _ **Jajaja, a pesar de qué hace mucho escribí éste capítulo, al estar editándolo (obvio lo volví a leer, lol), siento esa emoción. Pero no sé ustedes, ¿qué les pareció éste capítulo? Desde los planes de Akashi, los soldados, Alex y el "verdadero Akashi" y la extraña combinación entre Haizaki, Kise y Kagami :v.**_

 ** _Bien, debo decirles una cosa:_**

 _ **Mi especialidad no es la acción, sino el romance y la ciencia ficción, por lo tanto, en cuando a la pelea, debo decir que tal vez no haya sido lo que esperaron(?). Me esforcé para que se viera lo más natural posible, pero obviamente no será un típico shonen :v. Así que eso, mi poca experiencia en ese ámbito me hace querer decírselos xD, asimismo, el hecho de las estrategias y todo. (?) Claro que igualmente, depende de la perspectiva de cada uno, solo espero me haya quedado decente la pelea.**_

 _ **¡Espero me dejen sus comentarios!**_

 _ **Besos.**_


	35. Fuera del caparazón ll

_**¡Y no volví a tardar!**_

 _ **Bueno, mis vacaciones están por terminar, por ende estoy aprovechando a actualizar lo más que pueda éste fanfic, porque luego no sé que tan frecuente seré; de todos modos ya tengo beteados el resto de los capítulos, así que ya veré uwu.**_

 _ **Esto continúa poniéndose más dramático... Supongo que el título puede darles a intuir muchas cosas, o eso me imagino. Recuerden que el final ya está cerca y muchísimas cosas podrían suceder ahora que todos están en La Noche.**_

 _ **Vale, espero disfruten el capítulo :3**_

* * *

Alex estaba alterada y trataba de calmarse, porque si no las cosas no mejorarían aunque quisiera; ella era el pilar de todo en éste momento y si se equivocaba, ya nada podría detener al otro yo de Akashi.

Sus dientes estaban apretados y estaba concentrada al hablar en la mente de los demás, cambiando repentinamente los equipos cuando se dio cuenta del verdadero plan de Seijuro tanto por la información del otro yo, como la información que la mente de su hermana le dio. ¡¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?! Ella jamás imaginó que el potencial de Shintaro fuera del calibre como para poder usar un hechizo de reencarnación, de expansión y de posesión; lo había subestimado y dejado que su fama de "El Hada" nublara algo que pudo ser tan obvio.

Midorima era la base de todo le plan de Akashi, él lo mantenía. Y no resultaba difícil de entender todo el trabajo que tuvo que hacer y que pudiera hacerlo, al final de cuentas, era un miembro de la Unión Milagrosa.

Ya sabía que Taiga estaba fuera de control en éste momento y estaba pidiéndole algo muy complicado a Kise, pero era la persona más cercana en estos momentos, pues Himuro o Shiro tardarían demasiado en ella y su amor por el pelirrojo se entrometería en lo que era su nueva estrategia. Porque a Alex ya le estaba costando demasiado haber aceptado esa opción, no quería que se lo hicieran más difícil ahora, ya bastante tenía con la actitud de Aomine.

Tampoco pensaba mencionarles el pequeño inconveniente que estaba teniendo Kagami, definitivamente no. Era algo que ella había estado esperando y que había logrado mantener a raya cuando el pelirrojo era una mujer, puesto estudió bastante su anatomía como para saber lo que su cuerpo posiblemente le exigiría. Y cuando renació, no creía seguiría siendo un problema como tal, pero de todos modos, a escondidas, siempre lograba meterle a la comida del híbrido aquella fórmula que lo mantendría calmada.

No obstante, parecía que gracias a la nueva vida del pelirrojo, esa poción ya no iba a surtir más efecto ahora y como llevaba mucho tiempo conteniendo esa hambre, estaba descontrolado.

" _Sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo es demasiado por la situación de Taiga, pero es nuestra única esperanza ahora_ , pensó Alex directo a la mente de Kise. _No puedo ir yo, donde me encuentro es imposible hacer un portal así como así y aunque lo haga, no podré salir, solo dejar entrar. Por eso debes llevarlo a un portal original, a esa cascada"._

Sabía de los roces entre Kagami y Kise, por lo tanto era una opción que recibiera una negativa.

Exactamente no sabía que estaba pasando en cada campo de pelea con los subgrupos, su magia no podía salir como tal de La Montaña Carmesí por la misma presión espiritual de Akashi y las lunas, la _telepatía_ era lo único que podía hacer en éste momento.

Los segundos estaban pasando… los minutos…

Por todos los cielos, no podía agarrar más paciencia.

* * *

" _Está bien, me haré cargo, Alexcchi"_ , respondió Kise.

* * *

Podía dejar que Kagami se saliera de control, eso le concedería una oportunidad a él para tener de regreso a Aomine, así que podía declinar lo que El Hada le estaba pidiendo sin ninguna culpa. Lo pensó y esa opción lo tentó de una manera surreal, porque tenía las llaves para borrar del camino aquello que se interponía entre él y el peliazul, pasó un siglo de su propio sufrimiento para salvar sus sentimientos con el peliazul, no podían terminar así.

Pudo ser _egoísta_. Pero hacerlo sería complacer a Akashi y su desprecio por él no se lo permitía tampoco.

— ¡Deja de perder el maldito tiempo y mueve el culo, Ryota! —ladró Haizaki, quién ahora se enfrentaba a otro par de licántropos.

Kagami no los atacó nuevamente, pues su atención regresó a Akashi, parecía que éste tenía algo místico que lo atraía y no podía alejarse completamente de él como quisiera. ¿Era por qué ambos eran híbridos? O al menos uno lo había sido anteriormente. No existía explicación lógica, no obstante, había una atracción bastante misteriosa entre ambos pelirrojos.

Las toscas palabras del peligris regresaron de golpe a la realidad al vampiro rubio y dio una voltereta para golpear a un lycan que se acercaba a él, incorporándose, regresando a la pelea. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Seijuro mientras que en su mente estaba la voz de Alex. ¿Era más fuerte su deseo de querer vengarse del vampiro pelirrojo al precio que fuera o apartar a Kagami de su camino?

Sin embargo, existía un hecho que Ryota no podía ignorar por más que quisiera: Taiga lo había sacado de Eretz, lo había salvado y no podía no devolverle ese favor. Estaba bien que su lado egoísta estuviese saliendo, pero era un chico que tenía honor, porque entre los rivales existía algo como eso. Así que no podía darle la espalda tan fácilmente.

Por eso aceptó.

Algo no le estaba cuadrando a Haizaki en ésta pelea. ¿Desde cuándo Seijuro se mostraba tan inactivo? Era obvio que quería al híbrido, ¿entonces por qué no usaba su estúpido poder y lo mataba? ¿O acaso no podía? No le gustaba ni una pizca ese detalle, sin embargo no es como si se pusiera a advertir a los que eran su equipo, la verdad es que le importaba poco lo que le sucediera al resto, su atención estaba enfocada en el rubio. Y sobre todo, en una situación de esta magnitud no era razonable que Akashi se pusiera a _jugar_.

— ¡Kagamicchi! ¿Qué pasa? Hace rato parecías venir por mí —dijo Kise de repente, sorprendiendo a más de uno ahí.

 _¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, rubia idiota?!_ Pensó Shogo y mató velozmente a otro licántropo que estaba golpeándolo hace unos segundos.

Akashi no estuvo nada feliz cuando la atención de Taiga se desvió al vampiro de ojos miel y sus facciones parecían deslumbrar como la punta filosa de un cuchillo. No se iban a interponer en su camino ahora que estaba tan cerca del híbrido; en éste momento su poder estaba limitado por una única razón y por eso no estaba usándolo para acabar con todos ahí, pues sería tan fácil para él.

La ceremonia de _reencarnación_ debía seguir ciertas reglas. Ya tenía dos, solo le faltaba una más… O mejor dicho, _alguien_ más.

—No te vas a interponer en esto, Ryota —ordenó.

—Ya no te obedezco, Akashi —respondió con burla y sonrió.

El vampiro de ojos bicolores enseñó los colmillos ligeramente. No podía usar en éste momento su potente habilidad mental, pero eso no significaba su poder fuera tan bajo como para que alguien como el rubio le ganara o tuviera el valor de retarlo. Así que se movió a él y lo golpeó.

Kise lo había visto venir y simplemente no pudo esquivarlo como quería. Rodó por los aires, mas cayó de pie, agazapado. Su mente estaba trabajando lo más rápido que podía para idear algo que pudiera atraer por completo a Kagami y alejara a Akashi, y estaba claro no era algo simple.  
Y mucho menos cuando el híbrido pelirrojo llegó a él con los ojos perdidos en la nada, justo como un depredador, por eso Seijuro dejó de atacarlo.

—Ryota, Ryota… Intentas venir por mí, cuando ni siquiera serás capaz de detener a tu "amigo" —dijo con pena, como si de verdad eso le doliera, pero en sus ojos se notaba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando.

El vampiro de cabellos de oro era alguien fuerte, sin embargo su potencial no estaba completamente de regreso, porque un siglo de tortura en el lugar donde había estado, no se borraban tan fácilmente. No fue por eso que no estaba peleando o conteniendo a Kagami, más bien estaba jugando el juego de "corre que te alcanzo", con el único motivo de llevarlo a La Cascada de Cristal. Su brazo herido estaba sirviendo para atraer al chico.

Claro y todo hubiese estado perfecto, hasta que Akashi se hartó de no ver la acción que esperaba y usó su don de hipnosis, aunque no de forma _agresiva_ como tal o estaba pensando hacer. Después de todo, había esperado el tiempo suficiente para que su cuerpo se _preparara_ para el ritual, por lo que tanto Kise como Haizaki quedaron estupefactos en su lugar, sin moverse.

Caminó hasta donde estaba Kagami y lo miró para cegarlo también, no obstante, no surtió efecto, más bien tuvo el efecto contrario; las ansías de sangre aumentaron en su cuerpo y la masacre continuó. El resto de licántropos ahí presentes empezaron a morir con los ataques que el pelirrojo hacía, pues se movían como una metralleta, como si tuviera _rabia_ , ¿qué le estaba pasando a su cuerpo? La parte lejana de su conciencia estaba aterrada, ¡¿qué diablos le sucedía ahora?! ¡¿Qué fue lo qué cambió en él?! ¡¿Por qué no podía controlarse?! ¡Sus amigos dependían de él, maldita sea! A los lejos podía ver lo que sucedía, mas no lograba hacer nada, porque esa hambre despierta en él solo hacía que se alimentara. Era como si estuviera en medio de una pesadilla.

Midorima contemplaba con los ojos consternados el caos que estaba suscitándose en la pelea. No estaba involucrado directamente, pues una de sus _misiones_ era preparar el ritual que Akashi le encomendó para robarle la energía espiritual a Kagami una vez lo tuvieran atrapado; no sabía el motivo del porque el cambio en el líder de la Unión Milagrosa, pero tampoco preguntó como tal. No tenía intenciones de mostrarse reacio o que el pelirrojo lo notara así, sabía el ajeno estaba en una etapa muy peligrosa y lo único que podía hacer, era pensar en Takao.

Había logrado inhibir con su magia los efectos eléctricos de la habilidad del vampiro rubio que una vez estuvo por ser su compañero, pero solo eso. Pudo tener de pretexto el ritual que tenía que preparar, porque así no tendría distracciones innecesarias y en el fondo, él no deseaba acabar con quiénes una vez consideró sus amigos —aunque no lo expresara abiertamente—, mucho menos con Kuroko.

Kise no podía moverse, por más que su mente estuviera luchando, ¡no podía, maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué era tan débil?! Tenía una misión que cumplir, no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿De verdad crees que tú y los imbéciles de tus amigos pueden contra mí? —Akashi habló solemnemente— Me han subestimado demasiado y eso me hiere tanto —el sarcasmo bañó su voz—. Esperaba a Alexandra, o a alguien capaz… Pero, ¿tú, Ryota? No eres más que un gusano.

— ¡No te vas a salir con la tuya! —exclamó.

—Ya me salí con la mía desde hace tiempo y nunca has dejado de ser mi juguete favorito —respondió Akashi con una sonrisa cruel.

Entonces, una cascada de recuerdos atacó la mente del vampiro rubio, pero no fue al único que afectó en ese momento. Haizaki igualmente estaba compartiendo la hipnosis y Akashi también le mostró lo mismo con toda la intención del mundo.

 _Las expresiones de llanto, de sufrimiento de Kise encerrado en ese calabozo, con su cuerpo completamente herido._

 _Sus ojos llenos de dolor, como causando una explosión hasta quedar vacíos en cierto momento._

 _El dolor que el Sol ejercía en su cuerpo como un metal caliente contra su piel, el ardor punzante de su garganta ante un siglo sin beber sangre._

El rubio ahogó un grito con esos recuerdos y se retorció en el suelo, apretando la tierra. Otra vez esa tortura…

 _El dolor de aceptar que su relación con Aomine no podía salvarse y de tener que fingir que jamás lo amó… Las noches tortuosas en la cárcel cuando estuvo esperando se diera el juicio, la agonía y la_ catarsis _completa._

Haizaki tampoco podía soportar esas imágenes. A él también le estaba doliendo, no solo por ver sufrir a la persona que amaba, sino porque estaba viendo como esta estaba sufriendo por amar a otro.

Algo tenía que hacer para acabar con esto, no importaba lo absoluto que Akashi fuera, todo ser tenía un punto débil, porque si hasta alguien tan desgraciado y vil como lo era su persona lo tenía, también el maldito líder de la Unión Milagrosa.

Trataba de no soltar sonido alguno al sentir las puñaladas que la imagen de Kise sufriendo le causaban. Sabía que todo eso que había vivido el vampiro, eran solo su culpa y nada más que su culpa, porque al verse emboscado en la misma telaraña que él mismo hizo, no supo cómo romperla para enfrentarse a sus verdaderos sentimientos y todo le salió mal.

Logró dejar con vida a Ryota, sí, ¿pero para que viviera tal tortura? ¡Joder! Simplemente no podía aceptar que él dejara de existir, egoístamente no podía. Y además, lo había _prometido_.

Puede que su amor no fuera el más sano del mundo y que ahora su relación con el ojimiel fuera peor que antes —tan tóxica como la plata para ambas razas—, pero ya no estaba dispuesto a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Ya no. Y por lo poco que pudo pensar, solo existía alguien del lado de Seijuro que podía ayudarlos, alguien que jamás pensó tendría que recurrir a esto.

— ¡Muestra de una vez tu puta nariz, Shintaro! —gritó Haizaki y la impresión atacó inmensamente al nombrado vampiro— ¡Eres un maldito cobarde por no luchar por lo que quieres! ¡¿Crees que Seijuro va a dejarte pasar tu _secretito_ solo porque lo estás ayudando ahora?!

El peliverde casi se atragantó cuando escuchó esas palabras. _Ese bastardo_ …, despotricó mentalmente. Pero, ¿qué quería que hiciera? Ir contra Akashi no era una opción para él, a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que estaba haciendo. Y si lo hacía, este tenía el poder de saber lo que tanto ocultaba y dañar a _esa_ persona. Aunque si alguien como Haizaki ya lo sabía, ¿qué hacía que el pelirrojo no lo supiera a estas alturas? Porque ciertamente, el vampiro era muy inteligente, a pesar de que había dejado de frecuentar a Takao desde hace tiempo atrás.

— ¡Si tu no mueves una maldita mano, cuando Seijuro te esté cortando las bolas morirás siendo un maldito cobarde! —prosiguió Haizaki, le valía un comino si esto era propio de él o no, le valía con tal de hacer que esa tortura dejara de atacar al rubio.

Los ojos de Akashi volaron hasta el peligris. Había algo que tenía que reconocerle a ese licántropo: era bastante astuto, no por nada su clan siempre perteneció a la Unión Milagrosa.

Empero eso no era suficiente. Y después de todo, la especialidad del vampiro de ojos bicolores era la tortura.

Los recuerdos cambiaron nuevamente y el alma de Kise estuvo por escaparse de su ser con esto, porque seguían compartiendo la hipnosis, mientras que Haizaki se quedó helado, con un veneno quemándole el cuerpo dolorosamente.

— _No me engañes a mí, yo sé descifrar bien la forma en que miras a mi hijo siempre —repitió Stephanie nuevamente—. Sé que tú lo…_

— _¡Joder, ya entendí, puta madre! —exclamó Haizaki._

— _Yo no te pido que lo hagas, Haizaki-kun, incluso aunque estés de lejos, solo protégelo siempre, por favor. Prométemelo —Stephanie le miró con suplica, pero a la vez firmeza—. Yo sé que tú eres la mejor persona para eso e incluso tú lo sientes._

La barrera del lycan gris se estaba derrumbando y no era nada bueno que no solo fuera ante los ojos de Seijuro, sino también de Kise, porque acababa de ver a su madre… ¡¿A su madre pidiéndole a alguien como Haizaki que lo protegiera?! ¡¿Qué clase de mala broma era esa?! No estaba dispuesto a creerlo, seguramente solo era una ilusión creada por el vampiro.

Sin embargo, su poder mental no incluía ilusiones como cierto peliceleste.

—Pero parece que no cumpliste bien tú promesa, ¿verdad? —supuso Akashi divertido.

 _Todas esas ocasiones en que Haizaki observaba y veía de lejos a Ryota, preocupándose y admirándolo como una puesta de sol._

 _La impotencia que sintió cuando él empezó a alejarse y su amistad se resquebrajó por completo, él sintió dolor._

 _El odio que sintió por sí mismo al solo haber sido capaz de mandar lejos al vampiro rubio, pero no salvarlo debidamente._

 _Todas las veces que se quebraba la cabeza, buscando una solución para sacar a Kise de Eretz._

 _El deseo de querer protegerlo siempre, porque en lo profundo de su corazón, seguía creyendo en esa amistad._

Kise jadeó y negó. ¡Ese que veía ahí no era Haizaki! ¡Él no era así! ¡Él lo había dañado! ¡Era por culpa de él que su relación con Aomine fue descubierta y se separaron! ¡Por Shogo no estaba con la persona que amaba! ¡Lo _odiaba_! Él había traicionado su confianza…

 _La decepción de Shogo cuando el rubio olvidó que entre ellos existía una amistad._

Dios mío, ¿cuántas cosas había ignorado Kise hasta ahora? Aun así, definitivamente, no iba a sentir compasión, no se iba a sentir culpable de algo que _tenía_ que ser una maldita mentira, una ilusión, porque quién más daño había causado era Haizaki, solo él. Además, a pesar de que su amistad quedara en el olvido, nunca tuvo la intención de lastimarlo.

 _El sentimiento de traición que sintió Haizaki cuando supo que quién era su amigo iba a ser su reemplazo en la Unión Milagrosa. Y era peor, porque Ryota no parecía arrepentido, solo concentrado en que estaría con Aomine y eso lo hacía feliz._

Haizaki se ahogó internamente. No podía seguir hablando y no imaginaba que forma tendría su cara en éste momento por los recuerdos que lo atacaban. Esos que tanto le costaron guardar en lo más hondo de su mente, porque dolían tanto… porque lo hacían sentirse aún más solo; él no esperaba ser la víctima, estaba acostumbrado a ser visto siempre como el malo y eso era lo que era. Después de todo hizo las cosas mal.

Y Kise no estaba dispuesto a seguir viendo eso, no, no, no… una parte de su mente le decía que al final de cuentas, el primero en romper todo había sido él, por haberse dejado atrapar en su fanatismo por Aomine, en ese amor idolatrado. Y obviamente no iba a aceptar algo como eso, ¡él era quién quedó atrapado en todo, no Haizaki!

—Qué egoísta eres, Ryota —dijo Akashi, muy consciente de los recuerdos que estaba haciendo resurgir en la mente del licántropo de ojos grises—. Pensando solo en tú dolor, ¿y jamás te diste cuenta de lo que Shogo sentía? Vaya, ahora comprendo porque terminó delatándote conmigo, si te lo merecías —inquirió con maldad.

— ¡CÁLLATE, TÚ NO SABES NADA! —Haizaki rugió para los oídos sorprendidos del vampiro rubio.

—Qué agresivo, yo simplemente ayudo que a Ryota conozca más de ti —Akashi fingió decepción y suspiró. Una sonrisa torcida apareció—. Sé más de lo que te imaginas.

El corazón de Shogo empezó a latir con miedo y fuerza con el nuevo recuerdo.

— _Sé porque delataste a Ryota, sé la promesa hacía la madre de él y esos sentimientos que tanto niegas, pero qué sabes siguen siendo verdad_ _—había dicho Alex._

— _No me conoces, maldita mujer —siseó Haizaki—. Tú no sabes lo que yo…_

 _Alex suspiró, expresando rigor, pero a la vez empatía._

— _¿Tanto am…?_

El hilo de los recuerdos se rompió como un cristal golpeado por una piedra, justo en el momento exacto y la magia se hizo presente.

Haizaki se sintió tan aliviado que podría vomitar, definitivamente ese recuerdo era uno que _no_ pensaba sacar nunca a la luz, ni aunque viviera mil años. No obstante, que Kise viera eso, no fue muy alentador que digamos, puesto él mismo recordaba un hecho similar, cuando Alexandra les pidió a todos que salieran aquella vez que debía hablar con el peligris… En pocas palabras, eso distaba mucho de ser una mentira, una ilusión… Y si eso era cierto…

 _No. rotundamente no, santo cielos_.

Los ojos de Akashi se desorbitaron unos segundos al reconocer la presencia nueva en el lugar y giró su rostro para encontrarse con las pupilas esmeralda del vampiro que ahora no tenía sus gafas, mientras que de sus dedos salía una clase de humo verduzco.

— ¡Shintaro…! —eran pocas, muy pocas las veces que algo hacía que la máscara de Akashi se alterara, ya que siempre tenía el control de las cosas. No había pensado en algo como eso, jamás lo considero.

Quién sabía que motivó a Midorima, pero ya estaba ahí y su magia había hecho una barrera para la habilidad del vampiro pelirrojo, era lo único que estaba dispuesto a hacer ahí, porque estaba seguro que ahora la vida de Takao pendía de un hilo y debía estar pronto con él para protegerlo.

Lo único para lo que Kise tuvo tiempo, fue de ver como Haizaki había perdido su transformación y estaba hincado en el suelo, con las manos contra este, en cuatro y jadeando. Rápidamente desvió sus ojos, porque no se sentía capaz de mirarlo a la cara, estaba en una completa etapa de negación. Definitivamente él no tenía la culpa de las acciones malvadas del peligris, no tenía por qué preocuparse por eso, debía cumplir algo más.

— ¡Kagamicchi! ¿Quieres mi sangre? —Kise se incorporó, tratando de no tambalear y le sonrió al nombrado, lamiéndose su propia sangre.

Hasta ahora, el pelirrojo había estado metido en un mar de cadáveres de todos aquellos soldados que llegaron ahí, alimentándose. Era una imagen bastante perturbadora a decir verdad y si bien el rubio no entendía cómo es que eso era una opción para detener a Akashi, no iba a cuestionar a Alex.

Kagami estaba revitalizado, perdido en el sabor de sangre y carne de los licántropos. No tenía noción de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor y ese olor tan tentador hizo que se lanzara contra el rubio con una velocidad terrorífica, era incluso más veloz que Aomine y eso era una desventaja para Kise.

— ¡Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte! —demandó Akashi y antes de irse en contra de ellos, miró al peliverde— Luego me encargaré de ti, Shintaro —su mirada fue mordaz, poderosa e imponente.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Midorima y el peso de los ojos del vampiro le hizo tambalearse, casi cayéndose. _Maldita sea_ , _debo proteger a Takao_ , pensó, era lo único que le importaba ahora. Ya estaba cansado de tener que estar siempre bajo la sombra de Akashi, de temerle y que todas esas reglas lo retuvieran tanto; su familia, la Unión Milagrosa, La Ley de Oro… Quería ser libre.

Le había molestado tanto haberse sentido identificado con la represión de Haizaki, por eso había decidido a intervenir, nadie quería sentirse similar a una lacra como el peligris y además, él era mejor que ese lycan.

 _Hasta llegó mi colaboración_ , pensó Midorima con un doble sentido; si bien lo decía por la ayuda al peligris y rubio, también lo hizo por el líder pelirrojo con una seguridad y serenidad impresionante ante su decisión.

Hasta ese momento, nadie había notado que el aspecto del peliverde estaba un poco cansado, debido a todas las cosas que estaba _controlando_ con su magia. Desde los ciudadanos, hasta los soldados; y por supuesto que al decidir dejar de hacerlo, esos soldados caerían como cadáveres al suelo y los equipos de Alexandra habrían ganado. Sin embargo no pretendía dejar de controlar a los ciudadanos de La Noche, eso era algo que estaba seguro debía seguir manteniendo, pero esperaba su magia le durara lo suficiente, porque hasta él tenía un límite.

Bien decían que era mucho mejor hacer los planes sin decirlos. Estaba seguro que Akashi se llevaría una enorme sorpresa con eso y el resto de los nuevos miembros de los nuevos miembros de la Unión Milagrosa. _Más les vale a todos aprovechar esto_ , pensó Midorima nuevamente.

La carrera que Kise tenía planeada se fue al demonio cuando Kagami empezó a atacarlo y estaba bastante débil como para defenderse adecuadamente. De modo que entre golpes, evasiones y más golpes, es que estaba consiguiendo correr y jalar al pelirrojo, puesto no escuchaba de razones en sí. Esperaba que La Cascada de Cristal no estuviera tan lejos, de todos modos la velocidad de ambos eran amplia, el problema era que Akashi venía tras ellos.

Le hubiese venido genial más ayuda de Midorima, al menos la barrera mental era de gran ventaja.

—Maldición, Kagamicchi, ¡¿por qué no reaccionas?! ¡Soy yo, Kise! —intentó hablarle, mientras era rasguñado en su pecho y continuaba corriendo y esquivando las trampas del híbrido.

Pero el aludido solo siseaba y sus ojos lo veían como un manjar.

 _Algo tengo que pensar, algo que haga regresar a Kagamicchi_ , pensó con el ceño fruncido y jadeando un poco por el cansancio. Era extraño en el mundo ver a un vampiro cansado, eran lo más cercano a lo perfecto y no simples humanos que se agotaran por la acción física, aunque bueno, él había estado sometido a una tortura mental y era peor.

No le gustó nada reconocer que sí existía algo para mover el ser del pelirrojo, no porque no quisiera calmarlo, sino por el "objeto" que iba a utilizar.

— ¡A _Aominecchi_ no le gustaría verte así, maldición! —gritó, deteniéndose un momento para ver a los ojos al híbrio de cabello rojo.

Sin embargo, lo que se ganó fue una embestida demoledora que lo dejó sin aire y le rompió el brazo derecho, el eco de sus huesos se escuchó en medio de La Noche y seguramente si los habitantes estuvieran "despiertos", saldrían a ver qué diablos estaba pasando.

Ryota rodó en el suelo y chocó contra una muralla de piedra. El golpe fue tan inmenso que lo aturdió y sus sentidos no le dejaron percibir rápidamente el sonido de la cascada, misma que estaba a un lado —a unos diez metros— de donde chocó. Estaba deshecho, pero al menos había logrado llegar a donde debía llegar, ¿pero ahora qué debía hacer?

 _Ya está hecho, Alexcchi_ , dijo mentalmente, esperando que la rubia lo escuchara.

" _Por favor, aguanta un poco más_ ", fue la contestación que recibió en su mente.

Kagami levantó a Kise al sujetarle del cuello y lo azotó contra la misma enorme piedra que era la base de la cascada.

— ¿Te estás vengando por qué te mordí aquella vez? —inquirió Kise con una sonrisa deslumbrante, a pesar de su estado— ¿O es por qué besé a Aominecchi?

Curiosamente, aunque el raciocinio del híbrido no estaba despierto, respondió violentamente a esas provocaciones y golpeó al rubio, hasta obtener una posición más cómoda que permitiera degollarlo con facilidad.

—No pensé que fueras tan débil ante tus instintos, Kagamicchi. A éste paso, me estás dejando libre el camino para que Aominecchi regrese a mi lado —dijo con toda la intención del mundo, tanto para hacerlo reaccionar, como porque era verdad—. Porque yo aún _no_ te he cedido el amor de él.

 _¡No!_

Kagami se sujetó de la cabeza y rugió, alzándola. Algo empezó a presionar sus sienes y todo su cuerpo le hormigueaba generándole un dolor indescriptible y agonizante; una guerra se desató en su mente repentinamente cuando las palabras de Ryota fueron captadas por su mente y poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta donde su raciocinio dormía.

Cayó hincado y encorvándose hasta que su cabeza chocó contra el suelo y vomitó. Volvió a alzarse y se acostó, todavía sujetándose la cabeza, porque su instinto y su razón empezaban a pelearse, en uno de esos momentos, sus ojos miraron de refilón al vampiro de ojos miel que lo contemplaba y masculló entrecortadamente.

—Es _mío_ … Aomine.

Kise se sorprendió ligeramente por eso y sonrió.

De repente, el agua de La Cascada de Cristal se detuvo y una voz salió de ahí.

— ¡Ryota, trae a Taiga de una vez! —la imagen de Alex se veía en el fondo del agua, pese a que la presión de la cascada se detuvo, creando un portal.

Ahora estaban un poco más cerca, así que esperaba no se le dificultara jalar al pelirrojo con un brazo roto.

Ls cosas dejaron de parecerle tan poco difíciles cuando un olor entre familiar y nuevo apareció de repente, golpeando el suelo con su forma y con su mirada endemoniada, con esos ojos bicolores adornando una imagen completamente diferente y tenebrosa.

—No voy a dejar que se lleven al híbrido, él me pertenece —rugió Akashi.

De acuerdo, Kise consideraba que ya no había algo a lo que le tuviera miedo, al de cuentas, ya había perdido todo, ¿no? Pero contemplar como el vampiro pelirrojo tenía otra forma completamente diferente a la de hace unos segundos, lo inmovilizó. ¿Qué diablos era eso?

Akashi tenía dos incisiones saliendo de su frente, como cuernos y sus manos estaban deformadas por las uñas que empezaron a crecerle hasta ser garras, unas de color negro, del mismo modo que en sus pies. Su espalda estaba encorvada y tenía unos brotes extraños en la misma, de forma puntiaguda y moviéndose, queriendo salir. Y sus ojos tampoco se habían librado del cambio.

El de iris dorado estaba en un fondo rojo, como si estuviera sangrando, mientras que el rojo estaba en uno negro y su rostro estaba agrietado, mientras que pedazos de piel estaban cayéndose lentamente. Tenía un aura muy diferente a la imponente de siempre, digno del líder que era. En cambio, esta esencia que emanaba de él se sentía pesada, viscosa, como si fuera un monstruo, no el elegante vampiro de siempre. ¿En qué momento Akashi llegó a eso? ¿Era por su naturaleza de híbrido? ¿Kagami se volvería así también?

— ¡Ryota, rápido! —exclamó Alex con aflicción al notar la figura que era el vampiro pelirrojo.

— ¡Maldita sea, Kise, qué estas esperando! ¡Si algo le pasa a Kagami no te lo perdonaré! —se unió Aomine con un tono exigente. No podían culparlo, ya bastante tenía con la idea de que el cuerpo del pelirrojo contuviera el espíritu del otro Akashi y ver que estaba tan cerca de la monstruosidad en que se convirtió éste, era peor.

—Tsk… —Kise hizo una expresión de dolor que no logró ocultar. No era necesario que le echaran en cara lo mucho que se amaban, que incluso pasaban por él, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Mas Akashi no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se llevaran a Kagami, porque era lo único con lo que podía ganar y no importaba lo que hiciera, lo haría sin remordimientos. Él siempre ganaba, así de sencillo.

Por eso se lanzó contra el rubio, dispuesto a matarlo, el brillo de sus ojos dejó en claro que esta vez no iba a quedarse a jugar con las víctimas, asesinaría sin pensarlo.

— ¡No! ¡Alto! —aulló Kagami repentinamente, cuando la poca conciencia que tenía le hizo estar consciente de su alrededor y notó el peligro que asechaba al rubio. Por más "rivales" de amor que fueran, no le deseaba la muerte, además, seguramente si el peliazul no estuviera de por medio, hasta fueran excelentes amigos.

— ¡Corre, Kagamicchi, a la cascada! —señaló Kise, preparándose para el golpe…

… pero este no llegó a él.

Un rugido tan familiar llegó y un licántropo de pelaje gris saltó contra la criatura que ahora era Seijuro, mandándolo a chocar contra una roca de una patada y se lanzó para continuar golpeándole.

Otra vez, como un círculo vicioso, Haizaki había llegado.

— ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer de una puta vez, rubia! —ordenó, sin verlo, porque no podía. No después de lo que pasó hace unos momentos.

— ¡¿Por qué diablos haces esto?! ¡Yo nunca he pedido que estés protegiéndome! —gritó Kise, alterándose, recordando aquello que la hipnosis del vampiro pelirrojo le mostró; esas memorias del peligris que escondían tanto y no iba a aceptar. Deseaba reclamarle, no por las cosas obvias, sino por… ¿Por qué?

Haizaki no respondió, enzarzándose en una pelea a muerte con Akashi, aprovechándose de la barrera mental que seguía en su cerebro. Ambos eran muy fuertes, pero existía una enorme desventaja.

— ¡¿Por qué, maldita sea, Shogo?! ¡Yo jamás te perdonaré!

— ¡Deja de perder el maldito tiempo, Ryota, imbécil! —rugió amenazante y aprovechando que el vampiro pelirrojo estaba agazapado, pensando su ataque próximo, se giró a ver al rubio— ¡Si lo que quieres es ver como termino uniéndome a éste bastardo, deja de retarme, porque lo haré y todo tu puto drama no habrá servido de nada y en verdad voy a matarte! ¡A ti y a todos!

Tal vez Haizaki dijo las palabras que Kise necesitaba escuchar para no sentirse culpable por saber que él también ocasionó dolor al peligris —porque así era más fácil para él, negándolo—, cuando eran amigos o tal vez porque en verdad deseaba hacer eso.

Lo cierto es que con esas palabras, el rubio pudo correr velozmente hacía Kagami y lo ayudó a pararse, dejando que se apoyara en su cuerpo para poder avanzar. Apretó los dientes al momento de compartir la mirada con el lycan de pelaje gris y frunció el ceño, con fuerza, sin perder el encanto brillante de sus facciones.

Todo ocurrió en segundos y aun así, Seijuro se movió más rápido todavía.

Cada parte de su anatomía estaba afilada, cual demonio.

La historia de los vampiros era un secreto entre ellos, escondían un misterio como tal; se decía que eran descendientes de Ángeles Caídos del cielo —otra dimensión— atrapados en ese mundo, que pese a tener toda la belleza y fortaleza, tenían la maldición de ser _eternos_ , es decir, morir lentamente y atrapados siempre en la compleja vida… Y todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor tardaba tanto. Como el tener hijos, por ejemplo.

Por otro lado, se decía que el origen de los hombres lobo habían descendido de una maldición del Dios de La Naturaleza, que en un tiempo muy atrás, condenó al hombre por matar a todos sus hijos animales —en ese tiempo eran grifos, basiliscos, arpías, dragones y más criaturas mitológicas— y lo convirtió en una bestia que sufriría el cambio cada luna llena y condenó a toda su descendencia.

Y compartiendo ambas razas una maldición celestial, crearon su propio mundo y los principales de cada uno —esos que conocieron el arrepentimiento y desarrollaron la _gracia_ de poder—, se habían convertido en los astros que veneraban los demás.

Claro, solo era una simple historia para intentar explicar su vida, su mundo. Solo era un mito.

Sin embargo, existía otra leyenda más en La Noche.

Cuando los vampiros se dejaban consumir por sus bajos instintos, esos que hace muchos milenios atrás hicieron que los ángeles cayeran, otra maldición impuesta por las Diosas del cielo caería sobre ellos, transformándolos en seres endemoniados. En verdaderos monstruos.

Incluso para alguien que tenía un pasado híbrido como cierto pelirrojo vampiro, esa maldición lo atraparía.

Justo como ahora.

Kise no vio venir el contraataque, se confió de que Akashi se entretendría con pelear contra Haizaki y aunque corrió lo más rápido que pudo, nada impidió que el segundo mencionado los alcanzara, teniendo sus manos acomodadas justo para perforara la anatomía del vampiro rubio, porque él sabía perfectamente cuál era la desventaja de Shogo.

— ¡Kise-kun! ¡Kise! —Aomine y Kuroko quisieron saltar del portal para ayudarlo, pero aun así no hubiesen llegado tan rápido, además de que El Hada no se los permitió.

No más de lo que logró moverse cierto peligris.

—En La Noche Daiki _no es el único_ con una velocidad impresionante —dijo Haizaki, exactamente cuando esas afiladas zarpas unidas atravesaron su pecho y la sangre saltó de su cuerpo.

Y los ojos del vampiro rubio se abrieron como platos, como si las cuencas fueran a expulsar sus orbes ante su visión.

— ¡…! —no fue capaz ni de pronunciar nada, no rápidamente— ¡…S-Sho…go…!

— ¡¿Qué estás esperando?! ¡Mueve tu maldito trasero, Ryota! ¡AHORA, MIERDA! —sus ojos llamearon con intensidad al ver al susodicho y, pese a la gran herida de su cuerpo, sujetó las manos ajenas para que no las sacara y lograra atraparlo así, evitando se moviera para seguir al rubio.

Akashi sonrió con psicosis y removió sus garras en el interior del lycan.

—Con qué quieres sacrificarte, heh… ¡Entonces vamos a hacerlo bien! —sin soltarlo, ni intentarlo, lo arrastró hasta los frondosos árboles, perdiéndose de la vista de los demás.

— ¡…! — _¡No, no, no…!_ Kise no pudo decir nada, solo pensarlo.

— ¡Llévate al maldito híbrido de una vez! —exclamó Haizaki antes de que su voz quedara ahogada en un rugido lastimero.

Ryota llegó como pudo frente al portal y solo miró de refilón a Alex y a los demás, no tuvo tiempo ni de impresionarse por el otro yo de Akashi, únicamente lanzó el cuerpo de Kagami semi consciente y esperó hasta que lo atravesó y salió corriendo tras el rastro de sangre que el peligris había dejado.

El portal no se cerró y eso le permitió a Kuroko ver las acciones de su amigo, mas sabía todo estaba pasando demasiado tarde.

De todos modos, a Kise no le ayudaba detenerse a pensar en los motivos que llevaban a Haizaki a actuar como lo hacía desde siempre y por más que estaba luchando ahora, los recuerdos de las imágenes y sentimientos que la hipnosis de Akashi resurgió del peligris y que pudo ver, estaban atosigándolo mientras corría.

No podía creer nada de lo que vio ahí, no quería hacerlo, aceptar que estuvo cegado de muchas maneras en éste tiempo no era algo que su orgullo fuera a permitirle. Por eso se negaba tanto.

* * *

— _Ryota, él era tu amigo_ — _había dicho Alex esa vez._

— _Shogo me traicionó._

— _Retrocede en el tiempo y dime, ¿quién traicionó primero a quién? —Alex lo miró atentamente a los ojos— No estoy excusando los malvados y egoístas actos de Shogo, solo no creas que eres él único que sufre._

— _¿Y no es suficiente lo que viví en Eretz y de paso haber perdido a Aominecchi?_ — _sonrió con amargura_ — _Shogo no tiene la más mínimo idea…_

— _No eres la única víctima, solo ten en cuenta eso —le interrumpió Alex._

* * *

Ese recuerdo le dolió tanto y le hizo enfurecerse consigo mismo. No era válido que estuviera considerando todo esto, como si las cosas que Shogo había hecho fueran también su responsabilidad, ¡él era el malo! ¡Él lo había dañado!

 _Él era tu amigo y de la nada lo dejaste solo_ , dijo un repentina vocecita en su mente, que interrumpió su carrera. No era la voz de la conciencia, para nada y Kise miró a ambos lados, tratando de encontrar el origen, pero estaba solo…

La luna llena del cielo brilló con mayor intensidad y los ojos miel la observaron.

 _No se trata de buscar culpables, solo de ver lo que nadie más puede ver y entenderlo_.

Los puños que eran las manos del vampiro rubio derrumbaron muchos árboles en su carrera —ignorando el dolor de su brazo roto—, tratando de encontrar a Akashi, a donde quiera que se hubiera ido, planeaba vengarse por lo menos un poco de él, dándole una paliza, pese a su estado. Era lo que más deseaba hacer, por eso lo estaba tratando de encontrar.

—Así que viniste —y lo había encontrado.

Sin embargo, sus ojos no buscaron enfrentarlo, no cuando vio el cuerpo despellejado y partido de Haizaki, mismo que tenía los ojos entrecerrados y que se removió con el único brazo que le quedaba, pues incluso en ese estado, fue capaz de percibir la llegada del otro.

— ¡Te dije que… llevaras al híbrido, rubio idiota! —gruñó con debilidad. Era tan asombroso que siguiera vivo con su estado casi desmembrado y con toda la sangre pérdida.

Estaba en su forma humana y el enorme agujero en su pecho era sumamente ostentoso. Y Kise no pensó que al ver así a la persona que tanto daño le causó le provocara… _dolor_ , en vez de sentir felicidad porque al fin estaba sufriendo lo que se merecía.

Akashi estaba arriba de un árbol, sentado, con los pedazos de piel cayéndose lentamente y dejando ver parte de su tez en la cara de color quemado. Las puntas de su espalda que anteriormente se movían, ahora habían salido y optaron una forma de alas de murciélago, que lejos de ser negras, parecían estar hechas con los tendones de la anatomía del vampiro.

—Deberías estar muerto de una vez, ¿tanto te gusta sufrir? —murmuró tenebrosamente, con un tono bastante… perturbador.

Kise contempló como Seijuro alzó el cuerpo del licántropo para herirlo nuevamente y le arrancó el brazo; el sonido que el hueso hizo resonó como la cascada que dejó atrás y ni siquiera el alarido ahogado del peligris lo eclipsó.

La sangre goteaba del cuerpo ajeno y su palidez era tan extrema y peor que la de un vampiro; su cuerpo fue lanzado contra otro árbol y empezó a derribarse, del mismo modo que su vida.

Y el vampiro de ojos miel no lo soportó más.

Dejó de pensar y corrió para sostener el cuerpo horriblemente herido de Haizaki, que no es como si fuera a protegerlo mucho al hacerlo, pero… No quiso dejarlo caer así, a pesar de todo el rencor que le tenía, a pesar de que por su culpa toda su felicidad se arruinó…

 _Oh, maldita sea_.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando sintió el cuerpo del licántropo bañado en sangre y lo miró… Estaba tan herido, estaban tan cerca de la muerte y… ¡¿Por qué estaba sintiéndose tan mal de verlo así?! ¡¿Por qué estaba llorando?! ¡Ese no era la clase de sentimiento que provoca la persona que odias! Ese sentimiento no era lástima, era _demasiado_ para ser considerado de ese calibre.

—No necesito tu puta compasión…, tú lástima. Me odias, ¿recuerdas, R-Ryoota? —tosió violentamente, con su mirada pérdida, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la cara del susodicho ni sentía como tal que era él quién lo estaba sosteniendo.

Sus sentidos perceptivos estaban acabados, ya no podía sentir nada, solo algo borroso era su visión, por lo que no notaba las lágrimas en los del vampiro.

—Me… odias. Recuérdalo siempre… Yo te dañé, yo te delaté con Seijuro… y lo volvería a…

— ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! ¡¿Por qué siempre haces esto, Shogo?! ¡Siempre has ocultado todo de ti, incluso cuando éramos amigos! ¡Nunca me dejaste ver más allá! ¡Así que no es mi culpa que te haya dejado solo y que haya preferido irme con Aominecchi! —las palabras de Kise brotaban con la misma necesidad que sus lágrimas. ¿Por qué rayos seguía llorando? No le dolía, esto no le dolía…

—Ryota… —los labios de Haizaki se movieron con debilidad— ¿Es qué… tú quisiste conocerme de verdad? —no iba a reclamar nada, sería el colmo hasta para él si lo hacía, pero no evitó cuestionar eso, aunque sabía la verdad.

— ¡…! —Kise esperaba que el peligris volviera a sus despotricaciones, como siempre lo hacía cada que sus emociones estaban por ser descubiertas, por ello esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. No supo que responder y quizá eso fue suficiente.

Shogo sonrió con amargura y su vista se enfocó mejor, dándose cuenta que estaba en el regazo del rubio y los ojos de él estaban llenos de lágrimas. No era eso lo que esperaba ver, joder.

Y por la puta mierda, esa era su _debilidad_.

Porque cada que los ojos de Kise se mostraban sinceros, eran capaces de bajar sus barreras, de controlar a sus demonios a tal grado que le aterraba —y por eso jamás quiso aceptar ese hecho— y si el vampiro se hubiera dado cuenta de eso antes, había logrado hacer lo que tanto deseaba: conocer de verdad a Haizaki.

—N-no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice —siseó, porque su vitalidad estaba desapareciendo y no quería morir sin por lo menos dejarle en claro algo al ajeno—. Porque después de todo, sigues _vivo_ , Ryota, pude… pude… —apretó los labios, mierda, sentía que se iba romper finalmente si decía aquello. No quería quedar descubierto, no quería… pero qué más importaba eso ahora, sí ya estaba cerca de morir—. Pude _protegerte_ , de un modo u otro, sigues vivo.

Y por primera vez pasó, delante de los ojos miel del vampiro, Haizaki sonrió con una satisfacción inocente, pura y completa.

Fue un gesto débil, pero estaba libre de la maldad y vileza de siempre… era una sonrisa… complacida y sincera, tan inesperada en alguien como el peligris y que le arrebató el aliento al rubio. No solo por las ilógicas palabras que le estaba diciendo, por todos los cielos, ¡ese gesto tan cálido no podía provenir de alguien como Shogo! Y pareciera que estaba buscando hasta debajo de las piedras todas las excusas para que la sinceridad del lycan no le llegara.

Pero no podía evitarlo, por más que estuviera luchando, debía aceptar que el vínculo con el chico de ojos grises no estaba muerto como tanto creía. Tal vez todo ese rencor era por lo mucho que significó en su vida hace un siglo…

No lo comprendía, no lo comprendía, ¡no quería hacerlo! Iba a ser muy destructivo para Kise si lo hacía, ya bastante le estaba marcando percatarse de que aunque sea un poco, estaba _viendo_ ese interior que hace tantas décadas siempre le pareció enigmático.

—Ryota…, vive —susurró Haizaki y sus ojos perdieron todo brillo de vida, apagándose.

Y no quedó nada de él, más que el simple cuerpo vacío.

No existía una prueba contundente y bien pudo ser por el momento tan lleno de emociones, pero Kise sintió que algo se rompió en su persona.

¡¿Por qué seguía llorando, mierda?! ¡¿Por qué sus ojos no dejaban de soltar lágrimas como si ver morir a la persona que tanto daño le causó, le doliera?! ¡No le dolía! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Esa amistad perdida ya no era nada en su vida! Esa oportunidad perdida de haber hecho las cosas diferentes, para cada uno de ellos… ¡ya nada podía hacerse, nada! No iba a aceptar un dolor que no debía sentir él.

Ese dolor no era para él, no le correspondía y no iba a sentirlo.

"— _Shogo nunca significó más en mi vida de lo que tú sigues significando en ella, Aominecchi."_

El recuerdo impactó en el vampiro y dejó de contener sus palabras, esas palabras que tanto quiso decir en algún momento, porque aunque lo negara, Haizaki si ocupó un lugar muy especial en su vida, tal vez no con el mismo sentimiento que con Aomine, pero se había ganado un lugar.

Eran amigos, los mejores. O lo habían sido y si Kise jamás lo hubiese considerado una parte importante en su existencia, entonces saber que él lo delató con Akashi, no le hubiese generado tanto rencor, tanta impotencia, tanto dolor. No lo hubiera considerado una traición si de verdad ya no sentía nada por él como antes, como los amigos que eran. Mismos sentimientos que nunca iba a revelar, porque se vieron opacados por el sufrimiento de su decisión y por lo que le hizo creer al moreno.

Y, por más que le costara ver las cosas, si bien Shogo lo delató, lo que hiciera o no a partir de ese momento, siempre dependió de él; que Ryota hubiese decidido aceptar que su relación con Aomine no tenía escapatoria, dejándose dominar por Seijuro, no era culpa del peligris. Es más, si hubiese tomado ese momento como una oportunidad por luchar por lo que amaba, probablemente ahora estaría libre y feliz con lo que siempre deseó.

Pero no lo hizo.

Y fue de Kise de quién siempre dependió darse por vencido o luchar, no de Haizaki, cuando este le quizá le estaba otorgando una oportunidad para enfrentarse a Akashi y obtener a lo que más quería., visto de otra manera.

— ¡Shogo….! —jadeó, estaba sintiendo que se ahogaba y que una inmenso peso de toxicidad hervía en su pecho y sus ojos seguían soltando esas gotas salinas, ahora que se había dado cuenta de _ese_ dato, no podía controlarse— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tenías que hacer todo esto?! ¡No me protegiste! ¡No lo haces incluso ahora! — _¡¿Por qué dejaste que me alejara tanto?! ¡Eras mi mejor amigo y yo nunca quise que acabáramos así!_ exclamó en gritos mentales y verbales— ¡¿Por qué siempre tú me causas _dolor_?! ¡¿Por qué, Shogo?! ¡Respóndeme! ¡Quiero que me respondas! —esos reclamos para seguir cubriendo la verdad ya no tenían sentido— ¡Yo nunca quise que murieras, Shogo, _nunca_!

Y era verdad, por más rencor que sintiera, no lo imaginó muerto, era demasiado hasta para él. Ya que después de todo, él no era una persona malvada realmente, como tampoco Shogo.

Ryota se sentía tan roto en estos momentos, que ni la presencia de Akashi le inmutó, es más, se había olvidado de él y no se detuvo a pensar porque ni siquiera lo atacaba en este momento de vulnerabilidad —o estaría gozando con su sufrimiento—, únicamente se concentró en mirar el rostro del peligris y le cubrió los ojos.

Pasó una de sus blancas manos por ese rostro herido, por el resto de las partes mutiladas y ensangrentadas de esa anatomía, como si las estuviera acariciando, deseando que se curaran y regresara a la vida. Quiso abrazarlo, sentir ese cuerpo, pero simplemente apretó sus labios, ¿qué sentido tenía ahora? Ninguno, esas lágrimas que no dejaban de caer y manchar la cara de Shogo lo dejaban en claro.

Todo era inútil. Ya estaba solo y por más intensamente que mirara y sujetara el cuerpo del licántropo, ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer. Haizaki se había ido y la _desolación_ de Kise se escuchó hasta lo más alto de las montañas, hasta para el resto de su grupo que seguía peleando, para Midorima y los demás miembros de la Unión Milagrosa. Incluso dentro de los sueños de los habitantes del mundo que yacían inconscientes.

Hasta a las Diosas del cielo les llegó ese profundo sentimiento de dolor y brillaron con fuerza, como si quisieran brindarle consuelo a ese vampiro de cabellos de oro.

El dolor de Kise sonó cual campanada en anuncio a la _primera_ llamada del climáx de esta guerra.

* * *

 _ **LASDJLAJKDLJASDKLSDAJKLAAS, AH. (?)**_

 _ **Tal vez muchas vieron venir la muerte de Haizaki, es decir, los frutos que él iba cosechando a lo largo de su vida no han sido los mejores, pese a sus "buenas intenciones" con Kise; siendo realistas, la promesa la cumplió de una forma torcida. Pero al menos si mantuvo vivo a Kise al final, ¿o no? Debo admitir que escribir su muerte me hizo llorar, no sé, me pegó mucho. Vamos, que Shogo fue amigo de Ryota :c**_

 _ **¿Les dolió su muerte? ¿Qué piensan ahora de Haizaki? ¿Y de Kise? Hay dos caras de la moneda, me gustaría saber si las ven del mismo modo que yo o en qué difieren xD.**_

 ** _En fin, estaré esperando sus comentarios, ¡no se olviden en hacérmelos llegar!_**

 ** _Los adoro._**


	36. El yo verdadero

_**¡Holaaaaa! :3**_

 _ **Bueno, oficialmente mis vacaciones se han terminado u.u Sin embargo, paso a dejarles un capítulo más antes de que vuelva a desaparecer(?). Espero de verdad esto no suceda, estoy a muy pocos capítulo de terminar la historia y trataré de no dejarlos más de un mes x'D.**_

 _ **Seamos positivos.**_

 _ **Ah, me da tanta nostalgia esto, y no solo por lo que se viene en éste capítulo. En el anterior, supongo que fue bastante esperado que eso sucediera, aunque no sé, eso espero me lo digan ustedes xD.**_

 _ **Los dejo, espero disfruten la lectura.**_

* * *

—Qué patéticos. Por esa razón todos ustedes deben morir —dijo Akashi, que había perdido toda la belleza digna de un vampiro y lucía _carbonizado_ , como luce la tierra de un volcán que está por hacer erupción.

Se estaba acercando lentamente, por mera diversión, disfrutando el dolor ajeno.

—Siempre fuiste tan débil, Ryota, y por eso preferiste echarle la culpa a Shogo de tu debilidad y ahora estás solo —continuó con voz pastosa, ya no estaba quedando nada del antiguo Akashi—. No tienes ni a Daiki, ni a Shogo, que lamentable —suspiró, negando.

Las lágrimas de Kise no habían cesado, pero el "vampiro" pelirrojo estaba muy mal si creía se iba a dejar aplastar por esas palabras, porque hasta ahora, solo existían dos personas que podían causarle daño o habían sido dos hasta hace unos momentos. De modo que se incorporó lentamente, dejando a un lado el cuerpo inerte del peligris con cuidado y se limpió las lágrimas sin alzar su mirada todavía.

Su cuerpo estaba manchado de sangre por el impropio y su rostro igualmente pasó a tener ese color carmesí cuando se limpió.

—A mí también me hubiese gustado que las cosas acabaran diferente, Shogo-kun —dijo y alzó finalmente la mirada, enfrentando al pelirrojo.

Sus pupilas miel destellaban con un poder impresionante, al demonio las heridas de su cuerpo y todo, ¡era momento de darle a Akashi Seijuro el verdadero dolor! Así que no se iba a contener, para nada. Ya era momento de vengarse, no se iba a tragar todo este coraje que le hervía en sus venas, no importaba si moría o si no lo mataba como tal, pero por supuesto que le dejaría huella.

El cuerpo de Ryota empezó a rodearse de descargar eléctricas que no lo dañaban a él, como si fueran rayos que adornaban sus extremidades cual aura de luz destructiva, incluso sonaban del mismo modo que los truenos en una tormenta. Su rostro adquirió una faceta furiosa, deseosa de venganza y movido por la destrucción.

Porque él también podía ser un maldito si se lo proponía.

No pudo controlar que su mente se imaginara lo que Haizaki le hubiese dicho al verlo así.

—" _Vaya, la rubia sin cerebro puede impresionar, qué miedo_."

 _Puedo hacerlo mucho más que tú_ , pensó Kise y se lanzó contra la figura deformada y aterradora de Akashi.

El choque de poder retumbó con agresividad, como la _segunda_ llamada en la guerra que se suscitaba y que pasaría a la historia, al menos, para quiénes lo sabían.

—Hay muchas cosas que tengo que cobrarme, Akashicchi —siseó Kise con una entera aura amenazante, pese a que recibió un golpe del ajeno, lo duplicó y se lo regresó junto con sus descargas.

El aludido solo le sonrió con superioridad y lo atacó nuevamente, no con sus extremidades, sino con las puntas de sus deformes alas, hiriendo el otro brazo del vampiro por la velocidad del golpe.

—Es gracioso que pienses puedes ganarme —Akashi volvió a correr una vez logró lanzar al rubio contra una colina rocosa que se destruyó por el impacto—. No me ganarás con ese poder tan débil.

Hizo intento de volver a usar su habilidad mental, pero no surtió efecto. Y de repente, un rayo tan largo y atronador que solo podía provenir del cielo, cayó sobre el vampiro pelirrojo, quemándolo con fuerza e incluso le hizo rugir.

—No estoy luchando solo —Kise se incorporó y sonrió cuando el rayo se esfumó para que esa corriente eléctrica se fuera a su cuerpo. _Gracias, Midorimacchi, hoy dejas de ser un amargado para mí_ , pensó, sintiendo como poco a poco el brazo que tenía quebrado recuperó movilidad al absorber dicha energía.

Si bien aquel rayo lastimó a Akashi, no fue suficiente, solo sirvió para hacerlo enfurecer más y su expresión que lo hacía ver como el vampiro que era se partió. El resto de piel se cayó y la abominable criatura que quedó a raíz de eso, atacó al rubio nuevamente.

Kise no tenía miedo, ya no tenía a qué.

— ¡Te voy a matar! —chilló la criatura que era ahora Akashi, de forma perturbadora y logró sujetar el cuello al rubio, teniéndole embrocado contra el suelo, para jalarle la cabeza.

Ese movimiento era mortal, sin embargo, no era lo suficientemente bueno para detener al vampiro. Mismo que sonrió y destelló sus maravillosos rayos corporales que no solo estaban quemando el cuerpo ajeno, sino cegándolo por esa luminosidad tan propia del rubio.

— ¡Te haré pagar, por todo lo que has hecho; me separaste de que alguien muy importante para mí, por segunda vez y eso no te lo perdonaré! —la potencia de su electricidad aumentó como su voz y mandó a volar al impropio, pero no dejó que se fuera; lo sujetó de eso que tenía por alas y le arrancó una.

Error.

Akashi se contorsionó y sus ojos se desorbitaron al soltar un alarido demandante. Sus colmillos crecieron y se movió todavía más rápido para los ojos del rubio y le mordió el hombro a la vez que atesó un montón de rodillazos contra el estómago contrario usando la misma rapidez, robándole la movilidad por unos segundos.

Ryota sujetó de los hombros a su agresor, no moviéndose tanto, porque estaba seguro que le arrancaría su brazo completo. Estaba cubriéndose por una sustancia viscosa y con olor a azufre que comenzaba a asquearlo al tener cerca al pelirrojo, aun así, inhaló profundamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza para concentrarse pese al dolor que sentía.

Los cielos empezaron a nublarse, solo las Diosas en el cielo quedaron visibles para todos, cuando los truenos comenzaron a sonar. Los relámpagos eran fugaces, pero parecían seguir un camino único.

Y cayeron con potencia y violencia en ambos vampiros.

— ¡…! —la mordida de Akashi se intensificó en el hombro ajeno al sentir la agonía interna de la quemadura, abriendo más sus ojos.

Las células corporales de ambos se estaban quemando con rapidez, como si fueran miles de agujas eléctricas que arrasaban en su cuerpo como bacterias toxicas y venenosas. A Kise también le estaba dañando, no con la misma magnitud que al impropio, pues la electricidad era parte de su poder, sin embargo, no iba a salir bien librado de esto.

Los rayos habían formado un grueso haz de luz mientras desocupaban toda su energía en ambos chicos y el rubio se las ingenió para dejar encima de su cuerpo a Akashi y hacer que recibiera el daño, a pesar de que éste logró arrebatarse un pedazo de su hombro, dejando al descubierto parte del hueso de su clavícula.

— ¡Maldito seas! —Seijuro dio un alarido.

Todo el follaje de árboles se iluminó con la electricidad caída del cielo y que duró unos dos minutos, lleno de gritos por parte del pelirrojo.

Hasta que el ataque cesó.

Ryota se quitó el cuerpo inmóvil y quemado de encima de Akashi y se quedó acostado, con los brazos extendidos y la mirada en las lunas. Su respiración estaba muy baja; no iba a morir por algo como esto, pero necesitaba una buena dosis de sangre para poder moverse. Sabía que el contrario seguía vivo, podía escuchar su respiración, por lo menos iba a dar tiempo a lo que sea que Alex planeaba hacer.

— ¡Algo como eso no me matara, imbécil! —Akashi se elevó débilmente con su única ala, mientras que de su espalda surgía otra de su propia carne, sin piel y escurriendo sangre.

Los ojos miel le miraron y sonrió al percatarse que le hacían falta las extremidades y parte de su cabeza estaba partida, así como parte del torso estaba perforada. Lo había dañado mucho y eso le dio tanto gusto.

—Tu carne será la que ofrecerás por tan atrevida acción, Ryota, ¿o es qué ya olvidaste lo que sucede cuando me retan? —los mortíferos ojos de Akashi ahora deformados por el fondo oscuro y rojo miraron a ambos lados y sonrió— ¡A qué te gustaría saber el modo en que fui devorando la carne de Shogo!

De acuerdo, esas palabras si lograron romper la sonrisa del rubio y de solo imaginarse tal cosa, apretó los labios. Mierda, si tan solo fuera capaz de moverse, volvería a enfrentarlo, pero su baño de adrenalina había desaparecido y, siendo realistas, necesitaba alimentarse.

— ¡Nadie reta a Akashi Seijuro sin salir vivo! ¡Ni siquiera mi padre!

 _Maldición, esto no está nada bien_ , pensó Kise. Ya era obvio que tarde o temprano la locura de aspecto que tenía el pelirrojo terminaría absorbiendo su raciocinio. _Si tan solo pudiera moverme… ¡Muévete!_

Y una nueva figura se estampó contra el cuerpo de _ese_ Akashi, sacando al rubio del peligro.

—Es curioso que lo digas —pronunció esa voz aterciopelad e inesperadamente amable y educada, un tono tan similar al de Akashi, solo que éste producía un sentimiento de respeto en vez de temor—. Yo soy el verdadero heredero, por lo tanto, yo digo que esta lucha nos concierne a ambos, nada más.

Ante los ojos miel del vampiro, la silueta de Kagami apareció y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, se percató que el color de esas pupilas no eran las mismas. Había pasado del rojo oscuro al rojo claro, pegándole casi al fucsia.

Justo como el color de uno de los ojos que Akashi tenía.

—Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso, Kise —dijo la misma persona, porque definitivamente ese no era Kagami, incluso la expresión de su rostro lo decía—. Permíteme tomar tu deseo de justicia.

Y atacó.

* * *

Cuando Kagami había atravesado el portal y llegado a La Montaña Carmesí todo se volvió un caos ahí, desde Aomine como una fiera que no terminaba de comprender las acciones de Kise ni mucho menos de Haizaki, aunque dejaron de importarle tan pronto el pelirrojo llegó a ser el centro de su atención y lo sostuvo con fuerza.

— ¡¿Qué demonios tiene Kagami, chupasangre?! —exigió, mirando a la rubia.

—No hay momento para darte explicaciones, Daiki, acatémonos al plan —respondió Alex con frialdad. Se estaba conteniendo bastante, porque si dejaba que su preocupación ganara terreno, entonces, no podría llevar a cabo la idea principal. Tal vez muchos la vieran como mujer cruel, sin embargo ya bastante había arriesgado y confiaba en el pelirrojo para esta tarea.

—Maldita… —siseó Aomine.

Taiga se removió un poco, atrayendo la atención de todos ahí y empezó a temblar, sintiendo una pulsación en su cabeza.

—Kise… Kise, ¡él…! —exclamó sujetándose al cuerpo del moreno.

—No tienes que preocuparte por nada, Kagami-kun.

Mientras, Momoi veía de cerca con muchísimo interés al chico de tez bronceada con todos sus dientes puntiagudos y las orejas ligeramente alargadas, así como las tremendas garras que tenía en sus manos —grandes y con uñas filosas— y esos ojos rojos con un centro negro en forma vertical, como los de un gato.

No iba a negar que incluso así era muy atractivo. Y además, la unión entre él y su amigo de cabello azul se sentía como la misma gravedad que los mantenía de pie.

Era algo que impresionaba, porque hasta para este Akashi, que era un simple espíritu, esa energía proveniente de su relación, le llegó y su cuerpo traslucido lo _sintió_. Era algo muy, muy impresionante. De hecho, ese tipo de atracción solo pudo compararla con la que él sentía por Kuroko.

El vampiro de cabello celeste sintió la mirada ajena y se la devolvió; Akashi le sonrió cariñosamente y la inexpresividad impropia se borró unos segundos cuando sus ojos se iluminaron en el más puro sentimiento, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Regresando al plan —interrumpió Alex sin mala intención—, Taiga no parece estar en sus cinco sentidos para saber su voluntad —sonó ligeramente preocupada, se mordió el labio.

Los ojos de Aomine notaron ese gesto y entonces entendió que a la vampira le estaba costando lo mismo o más que a él hacer todo esto. Pero tal parecía no había otra opción.

—Mis intenciones no son malas —intervino Akashi al notar la inseguridad del ambiente y se acercó hasta el cuerpo del otro híbrido, no ignorando que el peliazul abrazó a éste con más fuerza—. Si él, si Kagami no me acepta, no me apoderaré de su cuerpo.

—Sí, sí, eso lo sé —soltó Alex—. No desconfío de ti, Seijuro —le miró a los ojos.

—Déjame intentarlo —pidió Akashi, mirando el cuerpo del otro pelirrojo, que fue soltado poco a poco por el lycan de tez cobriza y sujeto por la rubia. Entonces se acercó y posó sus manos en el cuerpo del híbrido—. Te pido el permiso para usar tu cuerpo en una causa necesaria, porque del mismo modo que tú, también deseo detener a… ese Akashi. Así que por favor, ayúdame a detenerlo permitiéndome entrar en ti.

Las manos de Alex empezaron a soltar una clase de magia, mientras ella pronunciaba algún hechizo, hasta que poco a poco, el espíritu de Akashi se desvaneció y la boca de Kagami empezó a abrirse y respiró profundamente.

Y convulsionó.

Aomine casi enloquece cuando eso sucedió, pero al final de cuentas, lo habían logrado y justo a tiempo.

* * *

— ¡Tú…! —el Akashi convertido en aquella endemoniada criatura saltó al mirar a su otro yo y su cuerpo herido tembló de ira y temor al percatarse que esa otra parte de su alma estaba en el cuerpo del _otro_ híbrido— ¡Tú no debes estar aquí! ¡Éste no es tu lugar, yo soy el líder de éste mundo!

Esa era su debilidad, porque por primera vez en su vida, sintió miedo. Por primera vez, Akashi sintió temor de perder el control a tal magnitud, que no supo cómo reaccionar, solo sabía que debía alimentarse para obtener fuerza y la única presa ahí era Kise, de modo que tenía que devorarlo.

Se dirigió a éste con todas las intenciones del mundo para usar su carne y sangre, porque no sabía que le esperaba ahora y no se iba a arriesgar.

Sin embargo, Seijuro fue más rápido estando en el cuerpo de Kagami y le impidió el paso con una seriedad fría y segura.

—Aquella vez te apoderaste de mi cuerpo porque papá influyó en eso —recordó, frunciendo el ceño y sus ojos brillaron—. Pero ambos sabemos que tú debiste desaparecer ese día.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Yo soy el verdadero Akashi! —zanjó la criatura y lo atacó, mientras que su cuerpo escurría en sangre negruzca y volaba.

Era cierto que en el cuerpo de Kagami podía luchar, no obstante, no era su anatomía y no sabía cómo moverse adecuadamente, de modo que sus movimientos no eran tan eficaces. El otro Akashi lo golpeó y le hizo chocar contra el suelo más de una vez. Hasta que le sujetó de las alas y se las torció, cambiando las posiciones y sin importar mancharse de lo que sea que estaba emanando, también lo golpeó.

Debía seguir el plan, una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo no traería la eficiencia de ésta guerra y tampoco deseaba quedar atrapado en la anatomía de Taiga.

Alexandra le había mostrado el olor de otro vampiro con casi las mismas capacidades mágicas de ella, uno que era hermano del híbrido y su sobrino, y que llegaría al lugar con la formulación del hechizo correcto para que su pelea se diera espiritualmente.

Ya tenían todo planeado nuevamente y cuando Seijuro se percató que ese olor al fin llegó, se dejó atrapar por el otro Akashi y rodaron hasta quedar enfrente de La Cascada de La Vida, cuando el reflejo de las lunas…, no, cuando el reflejo de la Diosa Luna y la Diosa Estrella llegó a esa mágica agua y su haz de luz los envolvió.

— ¡No voy a dejar que sigas maltratando el mundo que amo, aunque seas una parte de mí, hoy vas a desaparecer! —exclamó, sujetándolo con más fuerza.

— ¡… porque las únicas que los juzgaran serán Las Diosas en el cielo! —Himuro terminó el hechizo y usando el agua de La Cascada de La Vida, atrapó a ambos y un montón de colores los envolvió.

Y de repente, los dos espíritus abandonaron esos caparazones, alzándose en el firmamento, volando con agresión y chocando entre ellos, como si fueran dos meteoritos, generando un sonido atronador para todos los que miraron hacia el cielo para contemplar la pelea.

Shiro había ido volando con el vampiro rubio al verlo tirado y sin moverse, ella sabía lo que había sucedido con el hombre lobo porque lo olió y además el dolor de Kise era tan notorio… Se le encogió el corazón y la empatía hizo que sus ojos se cristalizaran.

—Su rostro es muy bello para que las lágrimas lo manchen —masculló Ryota, con la mirada fija en la pelea que se suscitaba en el los cielos.

Los dos espíritus se golpeaban y parecían tener extremidades, empujándose y lanzándose contra las montañas y las nubes. A pesar de la "fragilidad" de su aspecto, la violencia de la lucha se sentía por todo el ambiente, era una pelea abismal que siglos atrás debió llevarse y así evitar todo éste desastre.

—Puedo decirte lo mismo, Kise-kun —contestó Shiro y se inclinó para sujetar el cuerpo contrario.

El vampiro la contempló, desviando su atención y le sonrió sin muchas ganas, estaba tan deshecho como para fingir siempre esa sonrisa alegre que lo caracterizaba en su personalidad. Hoy de verdad estaba cansado de dibujar esa máscara en la naturaleza de su rostro.

—Es válido que lo hagas, a todos siempre nos sucederá —Shiro le acarició el cabello de modo maternal, no pudo evitarlo.

Ryota pudo haberse dado la vuelta y cerrado los ojos para negarse a las lágrimas, pero ya no podía, su vaso emocional estaba al límite, sin importar si creía haber llorado mucho en el tiempo encerrado en Eretz. Probablemente ahí lloró solo por una causa, en vez de todas las que venía cargando.

Sus emociones fluyeron, justo como lo hacía antes de conocer la tortura en ese calabozo y empezara a cerrarse a sí mismo, empezó a llorar y se negó a cerrar los ojos, porque necesitaba ver el desenlace de esa pelea entre ambos Akashi.

— ¿Cómo están yendo las cosas? —preguntó Midorima, haciéndose presente.

—Dímelo tú —contestó Himuro, teniendo cargado el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano pelirrojo.

—Es el híbrido.

—Sí, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

—A menos que tengas una manera para impedir que toda la muerte que causó no se vuelva a repetir, entonces no tendré objeciones —dijo Midorima con el gesto grave.

Himuro le dedicó una mirada mortalmente sombría y pasó a su lado.

—Te encargo el portal de la cascada —fue lo único que le dijo.

Shintaro no lo demostró, pero la mirada de ese bendito vampiro había hecho que se estremeciera, no era como ver a Akashi, sin embargo, tampoco era agradable. No se opuso a las palabras ajenas, porque estaba ahí para ayudar, importándole poco si el resto de la Unión lo consideraba un traidor ahora.

La imparable fuerza del Akashi maligno lo distinguía como un punto negro, mientras que el _verdadero_ era una luz blanca y transparente, libre. Era fácil distinguirlo, del mismo modo que era fácil darse cuenta para quién era la ventaja de la lucha.

Seijuro había estado mucho tiempo encerrado en La Montaña Carmesí, siempre siendo un espíritu, así que desde mucho atrás no había sentido la realidad y moverse en ese mundo no era tan fácil como en su zona de confort de todos estos siglos. En cambio, Akashi sí y tenía toda una vida y experiencia cultivada como para saber cómo desempeñar una verdadera victoria.

Midorima se preocupó al percatarse de eso. _Tienes que ganar, Akashi, el verdadero_ , no conocía a ese otro lado del susodicho, mas estaba seguro sería la mejor opción —había tenido la historia resumida por parte de Shiro— para todos.

Sintió como la energía empezaba a emanar de La Cascada de La Vida, indicándole que el portal estaba intentando abrirse, de modo que alzó sus manos para ayudar con su propia magia a abrirlo. Y cuando eso pasó, sus ojos se encontraron con los hermoso turquesa de El Hada.

—No eres Tatsuya —dijo estricta, evaluándolo rápidamente—. Pero qué bueno verte por el lado adecuado, Shintaro.

Tras decir eso, ella salió del portal, cargando el cuerpo de… ¡¿Akashi?! ¡¿Ese que llevaba en su espalda era el cuerpo del otro Akashi?! Midorima enmudeció por completo y de su rostro siempre serio salió una expresión de infinito asombro.

Alexandra le sonrió y le tocó la frente al peliverde, ella no estaba ciega y era capaz de sentir que el límite de Shintaro estaba llegando; si bien era poderoso, no tenía la misma amplitud en magia que ella, por eso le estaba dando una pequeña ayuda ahora para mantener el único hechizo que mantenía al mundo de La Noche dormido.

—Has hecho un excelente trabajo, esto te ayudará —expresó Alex— para que no rompas el hechizo.

Midorima solo pudo mirarla, sintiendo como su cuerpo se recargaba y con sus pupilas asintió y agradeció la acción de la vampira rubia; la verdad era que lo necesitaba bastante. Sería un verdadero problema que todos los ciudadanos de La Noche se enteraran de esto y aunque no eran de población tan grande como lo era el mundo humano —podrían considerarse como un estado más bien—, las revoluciones se harían presente. Y ya era bastante con lo que tenían ahora.

Posteriormente, de ahí salieron Momoi, Aomine y Kuroko y el portal pasó a cerrarse, en el mismo momento en que la pelea parecía estar por culminar.

Todos en La Noche estaban escépticos ante la pelea que sabían se suscitaba en los cielos, justo como esas leyendas que venían desde milenios atrás, donde sus antepasados habían luchado de la misma forma para ganarse el derecho de convertirse en dioses de ese mundo.

Aunque si bien los único conscientes eran los pocos miembros de la Unión Milagrosa —Midorima, Aomine, Kuroko y Kise—, porque los soldados ya no _existían_ , así como el grupo de Alex y el resto de la manada de Hyuuga.

El resto de los miembros de la Unión dejaron de luchar cuando los soldados de Akashi cayeron al momento en que el hechizo de Midorima dejó de servir; esas pobres almas no eran más que criminales encerrados en la dimensión a donde eran enviados al no ser desterrados. El mismo Akashi fue a matar a la mayoría para usar los cuerpos como armas vivientes con el poder del peliverde. Sabía que no podía usar a los ciudadanos, sería arriesgar mucho y porque podría tener rebeliones.

Después de eso, ambos grupos —el de Himuro y Shiro— se juntaron y fue el vampiro pelinegro que tomó el liderazgo, usando finalmente su magia para atrapar la mente de los miembros de la Unión Milagrosa; usó un hechizo muy poderoso que gastó casi toda su energía para dejarlos inconscientes hasta que él decidiera cuando despertarlos. Había quedado solo con la energía suficiente para el último hechizo con el que ayudó a Seijuro para pelear espiritualmente con su otro yo.

Un silencio de éxtasis bañó a todos en el momento en que los dos espíritus impactaron contra el Prado del Sacrificio, agrietando la tierra en un diámetro de dos kilómetros. Volvieron a elevarse y la energía espiritual de Akashi golpeó contra una del Las Colinas del Fin a Seijuro. Éste se movía más lentamente a diferencia de su otro yo.

—Esto está mal —Alex frunció el ceño una vez dejó el cuerpo del vampiro pelirrojo (ese que estaba atrapado en la tumba de cristal) en los brazos del vampiro peliceleste. Alzó la mirada y empuñó sus manos, sintiendo todo el caos de su mundo, que si bien no se dio en cada rincón de La Noche, se sentía devastador.

Quizá era por los sentimientos encontrados de muchos, no lo sabía, pero parecía como si la tierra de ese mundo llorara por todo lo que sucedía ahí.

Kuroko abrazó el inmóvil cuerpo de Akashi y cerró los ojos. _Estoy seguro de que solamente tú ganarás_.

Kise había terminado en un estado de estupor que el llanto le provocó, semi inconsciente, puesto su cuerpo ya no tenía demasiadas energías, aun así se negaba a no ver el final de la pelea. Porque Shogo no había muerto en vano _protegiéndolo_ y ese Akashi debía pagar.

Himuro se negó a darle el cuerpo de su hermano a Aomine cuando llegó a reclamarlo y lo mantuvo abrazado.

—Él no necesita oler lo que más tienta su apetito, a menos que quieras despertar el mismo caos de antes —aclaró.

—Es un asunto completamente diferente —gruñó Aomine—. Así que deja tus idioteces y dame a…

—No —Himuro ni lo miró—. Si esto sale mal, voy a mandarlo lejos de La Noche antes de que desee participar otra vez y si tú lo sostienes retrasarías su vía de salvación.

Solo así logró que Daiki dejara de insistir y no terminaran peleando.

Midorima quería irse de ahí, no porque deseara abandonarlos a su suerte, siendo que era parte de esa lucha, pero deseaba estar al lado de Takao sin importar cual fuera el resultado, ahora que tenía la libertad de hacerlo.

Nebuya, Reo y Hayama estaban inconscientes, no enterados de nada. Parecía ilógico que desde un inicio Himuro no hubiera usado su magia con ellos para ganarles, sin embargo, si lo hacía gastaría muchísima más energía y debía saber administrarla para lo que fuera a suceder, por eso lo hizo hasta el último. Incluso Murasakibara estaba fuera de combate, aunque Tatsuya consideró no hechizarlo a él y hacer que se uniera a ellos; pero era arriesgar más tiempo y eso era lo que menos tenían.

Momoi se acercó al peliazul y se sentó a su lado, sin decir nada más, empezando a pensar algo para ir con su manda, concentrándose en las cosas positivas de todo o se rompería.

Y la manada de Hyuuga estaba reunida, todos en su forma lobuna todavía, sin bajar la guardia, mientras que el olor a muerte les atosigaba la nariz; Izuki estaba herido y se sostenía de Koganei y Mitobe, del mismo modo Kiyoshi estaba lastimado, pero Riko y Hyuuga lo apoyaban.

—Hyuuga, cuando esto termine quiero que seas mi novio —soltó de repente Kiyoshi y con una sonrisa lobuna.

— ¡…! —si el aludido hubiese podido sonrojarse, estaría colorado hasta las orejas con lo que acababa de escuchar— ¡¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo, idiota?! —bramó, sobresaltando a todos los que estaban prestándoles atención— ¡C-cállate, eso no es posible!

— ¿Y por qué no? _Tú me gustas_ —Kiyoshi le miró fijamente, ya dejando a un lado ese lado risueño momentáneamente y estando serio, porque hablaba bastante seguro. Segundos después, sonrió nuevamente—. Así que déjame estar a tu lado, es lo que más quiero.

— ¡C-CÁLLATE! —Hyuuga se quería morir ahí mismo, pero no lo soltó ni se alejó, solo desvió la mirada y sostuvo con más fuerza el cuerpo del castaño.

Riko se rió discretamente, esos dos eran los únicos con la capacidad de hacer olvidar el ambiente tenso de la pelea final, volviéndolo uno romántico.

Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que el desenlace llegara.

— ¡ _No_! —exclamó Alex con los ojos alerta y el vampiro pelinegro empezó a prepararse cuando notó lo mismo— ¡No, no, no, Seijuro!

La luminosidad del punto blanco estaba perdiéndose lentamente en cada choque que daba contra la oscura, mientras volaban en el cielo. Se movía más lento y la otra no, parecía que estaba robándole la energía y eso no era buena señal.

— ¡Akashi-kun! —Kuroko frunció el ceño con preocupación.

Y la luz de _ese_ Akashi empezó a apagarse.

— ¡Este mundo es mío! —la voz de su otro yo resonó tan imponente y maligno— ¡Y nadie me va a quitar mi reinado!

Dicho eso, golpeó con más fuerza el espíritu de Seijuro, aumentando la velocidad y hacerlo chocar en otro lugar de ese mundo, pero que hizo eco pese a la lejanía, retumbando como la _tercera_ llamada del final de la guerra.

— ¡Todos, todos, prepárense para lo que pueda pasar, ya! —declaró Shiro, sosteniendo el cuerpo del vampiro rubio aún, sintiendo como este la sujeto con fuerza. Quería ir con sus hijos en éste momento, sin embargo, si lo hacía, sería como aceptar la derrota.

—" _Nunca pierdas la esperanza, así como nunca te rendiste conmigo."_ —habían sido las palabras de Kai antes de separarse y no pensaba dejar de seguirlas.

La oscura luz se elevó en el cielo y la otra no.

Empezó a adquirir una forma, la que tenía antes de ser sacado de su cuerpo con una sonrisa victoriosa, _absoluta_ , que dejó sin aliento a todos.

—No importa que tan fuerte seas, ¡tú no eres nada cuando las fuerza de las Diosas no te apoyan! —gritó Alex de repente y sus ojos brillaron de un modo diferente.

Shiro se incorporó también, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Kise.

—Y la Luna y la Estrella _no_ están contigo —aseguró, mientras que sus ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad que las de su hermana.

Lo que pasó a continuación dejó en shock a todos, a pesar de ser emociones tan _humanas_ , difícilmente con lo que miraron no era para que reaccionaran calmadamente.

Las lunas empezaron a brillar con un aura azul en todo su alrededor, como un vivo faro, que borró toda las sombras que producía la noche; iluminaron todo ese mundo y esa luz se coló por las casas de los habitantes dormidos que solo suspiraron sin más.

Luna y Estrella brillaron como si ambas fueran el sol tan ausente en La Noche.

Y luz blanca perteneciente al Akashi bueno, volvió a elevarse y se estampó contra la figura del vampiro, que aún seguía siendo un espíritu. Los dos chocaron como las bombas en una guerra, con un atronador sonido que resonó hasta en Las Colinas del Fin, y Seijuro también adquirió parte de su figura vampirezca.

De repente, las lunas empezaron a transformarse delante de todos.

La luna creciente empezó a llenarse poco a poco, hasta convertirse en la luminosa Luna Llena que había sido desde siempre, antes de ser deformada por las acciones de Masaomi, mientras que la luna que parecía llena, fue adecuando su forma hasta transformarse en la hermosa estrella que siempre fue. Ambos astros nunca dejaron solo al verdadero Akashi y por eso le brindaron siempre su energía para que no desapareciera, en espera de que alguien más destapara la verdad y liberara a La Noche de la mentira.

Pero eso no acabó ahí.

Los haces de luz que emitían ambos astros aumentaron su grosor y de estos se formaron dos siluetas; un licántropo y un vampiro, en sus formas naturales, como dos sombras blancas sin género fueron las que adornaron el cielo y seguían manteniendo mudos e impactados a quienes los contemplaban.

Seijuro estampó contra estas el espíritu de su otro de yo, ese que había controlado La Noche todos estos siglos.

Ese Akashi quedó atrapado entre los dos pares de "manos" de ambas siluetas, hasta que lo aplastaron por completo y un fuego azul lo cubrió, _destruyéndolo_ , ante los ojos de todos. Todo sucedió tan rápido que no pudo soltar su grito de derrota o hacer otra señal que indicara estaba muriendo. Es más, fue tan veloz que a pesar de la mente más "activa" de los lycan y vampiros, ese hecho fue difícil de procesar.

Y el alma sin corromper del _verdadero_ Akashi cayó del cielo con precipitación, pues ya no tenía energía, no obstante, el haz de luz proveniente de la Estrella sostuvo su caída hasta que llegó a su cuerpo físico, delante de los ojos del peliceleste, ingresando a éste como el alma moribunda que fue durante todos estos años.

El silencio todavía no podía romperse, todos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos a la vez que esos astros del firmamento regresaban a la normalidad, a lo que eran desde un inicio; Luna y Estrella.

Los ojos de Akashi se abrieron y Kuroko contempló ese par de pupilas rojas, esas que desprendían amabilidad y emociones sinceras. Esas, que tanto amaba, cielos. Y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

—La guerra se ha acabado, no hay necesidad de pelear más —susurró Akashi, sonriéndole al peliceleste.

Y Kuroko lo abrazo con tanta energía, mientras que sus ojos no dejaban de cristalizarse, del mismo modo que la euforia llenó a todos, trayendo el día antes de tiempo.

Porque Akashi, el verdadero, el único, el _bueno_ , había regresado.

* * *

 _ **¡Y así acaba ésto!**_

 _ **Al menos la pelea entre los dos Akashi's :v**_

 _ **Desde un principio siempre tuve planeado la intervención de las "Diosas", por algo el fic se llama "Haunted Moon", "Moon", porque los astros juegan un papel muy grande en ésta historia, por sino lo habían notado xD.**_

 _ **No es lo único que se viene, así que prepárense. (?)**_

 _ **Bueno, como saben, me encantaría saber qué les pareció éste capítulo, ¿qué les causó? Porque no solo fueron las peleas lo que tuvo esto, sino una cómica declaración de amor uwu. Jajajaja, en fin, ustedes me dirán xD.**_

 ** _Recuerden que apreció mucho el que se tomen el tiempo para darme su opinión, eh. ¡Los adoro!_**


	37. Embrujo lunar

_**¡He tardado mucho, lo siento!**_

 _ **En mi defensa digo que es por la universidad, éste cuatrimestre esta siendo bastante pesado para mí, además de que me he enfermado. Pero finalmente hoy pude darme una buena escapadita y por ende paso por aquí, aksdjkasjkdasl.**_

 _ **Me siento casi satisfecha porque falta muy poco para que ésta historia finalice. Espero que de verdad los capítulos hasta ahora continúen siendo de su agrado xD.**_

 _ **Bueno, sin más palabrería, les dejo leer.**_

* * *

 _/Sábado 15 de Noviembre del 2014/_

Nadie sabía que fecha era en el mundo humano —del que la mayoría se guiaba para saber el ritmo de tiempo (al menos el grupo de Alexandra) y vivir— cuando todo esto acabó, pues el tiempo en La Noche transcurría de forma diferente y más de uno lo sabía.

Resultaba muy difícil de creer que todo hubiese acabado al fin, por las Diosas del cielo, ¿en verdad todo había acabado?

La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Kise al terminar de ver aquella pelea fue tan brillante, a pesar de estar en muy mal estado; fue lo único que hizo antes de desplomarse por completo y caer en la inconsciencia que su cuerpo estaba reclamando desde antes. Era una suerte que Shiro siguiera sosteniéndolo o se hubiese golpeado contra el suelo.

— ¡Kise-kun! —exclamó Shiro al percatarse de ese hecho— ¡Alex, necesito ayuda aquí, este chico está muy mal _herido_!

Sin embargo, quién llegó en respuesta a la petición, fue Midorima. Tensó la mandíbula al visualizar el estado en que estaba el rubio y pidió que lo recostaran en el suelo.

—Yo me haré cargo de él —aseguró, empezando a pasar sus manos por la anatomía impropia de forma superficial, dejando fluir la energía y utilizando su magia para sanar las heridas corporales de él. _Siento haber tardado tanto_ , pensó, frunciendo el ceño. Se sentía culpable por no haber tomado las riendas del asunto antes.

Aomine contempló desde la distancia el cuerpo de Kise, herido y suspiró. Tal parecía tenía muchas cosas que descubrir en torno al rubio, pero bueno, no siguió centrándose en eso, ya que Kagami abrió los ojos finalmente.

—T-Tatsuya… —musitó, dado que era su hermano quién lo sostenía y luego sus orbes rubíes se encontraron con esos que tanto amaba— Aomine… —extendió una de sus manos hacía él y fue jalado para ser abrazado por el nombrado con mucha fuerza.

—Eres un Bakagami de pies a cabeza, maldita sea —susurró Aomine, acunando el cuerpo del híbrido en su pecho, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo que finalmente podía respirar, podía volver a vivir. _Joder, se le da tan bien preocuparme_.

Himuro se incorporó y sonrió discretamente al ver la escena, bueno, ya tendría su tiempo para estar con el pelirrojo y ahora alguien debía empezar a asistir a todos los participantes de la lucha y evitar más muertes. Así que se situó cerca de Alex y Shiro, puesto estaban juntas.

Ambas rubias lo abrazaron con fuerza que casi lo tiran.

—Hey, estoy bien —dijo, acariciándoles la espalda y correspondiendo al gesto.

—Me parece tan injusto que ese muchacho —Shiro señaló con la mirada al peliazul— me quite el tiempo con mis dos niños.

—Nos parece injusto —secundó Alex con una sonrisa y suspiró—. Bueno, ya tendremos el tiempo, ahora necesitamos curar a los heridos antes de que haya un muerto más.

—Creo que nadie está preparado para eso —susurró Shiro, mirando al vampiro rubio de reojo.

—No te preocupes por él, te aseguro que al final de cuentas, se repondrá —Alex miró de forma misteriosa al vampiro de ojos miel y luego alzó su mirada a la Estrella, recordando algo muy interesante.

 _Cumplí mis palabras, Shogo_ , pensó, _tal como te lo dije aquella vez_.

Sin embargo, la euforia que se daba entre muchos gritos, sobre todo por la manada de Hyuuga se vieron interrumpidos de repente por una exclamación de Midorima, quien detuvo por un momento la sanación al rubio.

— ¡Necesitan sacarlo a él de aquí, rápido! —avisó, señalando al híbrido pelirrojo, sin usar ese adjetivo calificativo. Estaba sintiendo como su propio hechizo hacía los habitantes y los otros nuevos miembros de la Unión Milagrosa se debilitaba, esto por su habilidad mágica; era capaz de sentir la energía.

Parecía que el cambio estructural de los astros había desequilibrado un poco la energía de La Noche.

Aomine iba a responderle de forma nada amable, cuando se percató de que la tensión en Midorima era muy notoria, así que no habló.

—Difícilmente ellos entenderán de razones si lo ven al despertar, luego de que hizo dañó a uno de su grupo —Midorima estaba susurrando, seguro de que los que estaban ahí cerca lo oirían y los que todavía venían no—. Y ya no queremos más problemas, ¿o sí?

—Tsk, mierda…

—Aomine-kun, te encargo a mi hermano —advirtió Himuro, solemne, mientras que el nombrado se incorporó, porque también sintió la debilitación de su hechizo. Necesitaba concentrarse más para mantenerlo otro momento; al menos en los tres nuevos miembros, porque al pelimorado podría persuadirlo si despertaba.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando? —inquirió Kagami, frunciendo el ceño y nada conforme.

—Te lo explicaremos después, Taiga, pero ahora, debes resguardarte en lo que soluciono todo —habló Alex de forma persuasiva y mirando a su sobrino—. Además, estoy segura necesitas un tiempo a solas con Daiki —le guiñó un ojo.

—Sí, pero…

— ¡Yo te tomaré la palabra, necesito a éste idiota! —exclamó Aomine e inesperadamente alzó en brazos al pelirrojo, como si fuera un bebé y sonrió con satisfacción.

— ¡Bájame, estúpido Aomine! —gritoneó Kagami.

—Deja de negarte, estoy seguro que del mismo que yo, te mueres porque hagamos el amor —repuso Aomine, mirándolo con fijeza y fue tan deslumbrante para el pelirrojo, que le robó el aliento.

Ambos chicos no tardaron en perderse de la vista de todos los presentes.

Y minutos más tarde, él único de terminó despertándose fue Murasakibara, atontado. No fue difícil para él notar el ambiente, cuando quería podía ser muy observador; frunció el ceño a la defensiva momentáneamente, sin embargo no sentía peligro. Su instinto le decía que todo estaba bien, destrozado, pero el caos había pasado.

Gruñó internamente, no le gustaba recordar la facilidad con que fue sacado de combate. Ahora no tenía necesidad de pelear más por una causa que solo seguía porque tenía pereza de revelarse verdaderamente. Por supuesto que exigiría las explicaciones luego, pero con solo compartir una mirada con Midorima —que estaba ayudando a sus supuestos enemigos—, supo que no tenía por qué volver a alterarse.

Era lo bueno con Murasakibara, era fácil de sobrellevar, como un niño, en diferentes ocasiones.

—Necesitaras una buena dosis de magia para curarte esas piernas —señaló Himuro al ver al chico de cabello morado, que ahora no estaba en su forma lyca y que estaba sentado.

El aludido frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, dirigiéndola hacía el peliverde otra vez.

— ¿De qué me perdí? —Shiro parpadeó y miró a su hijo de cabello negro.

—No es momento para chismes, mamá, tenemos personas que sanar —contestó Himuro con una sonrisa amable.

Ignorando todos esos hechos por ahora, Kuroko y Akashi estaban metidos en su mundo de emociones y sentimientos, abrazados como si fueran cadenas enlazadas por la eternidad. El cuerpo del pelirrojo poco a poco fue recuperando la fuerza, aunque todavía en una mínima parte, pero lo suficiente como para hincarse y enrollar sus brazos alrededor del peliceleste, de quién sentía escurrirle las lágrimas.

—Está bien, Kuroko, no volveré a irme —le dijo con intensidad, entrelazando los dedos de su diestra en el cabello impropio.

—Lo sé, es solo que yo… —incluso en sus sollozos, Kuroko no hacía escándalos, pero sus ojos bañados en esos cristales de felicidad rompían la inexpresión de siempre en él y sus emociones fueron vistas por el otro vampiro.

Aunque bueno, no es como si Akashi no lo conociera lo suficiente para necesitar esa vulnerabilidad para ver a través de él.

—Te eché tanto de menos —confesó Kuroko finalmente al momento en que las manos ajenas le sujetaron del rostro para ambos verse a los ojos.

Los orbes celestes y los rojos hicieron _click_.

No dijeron nada, no era necesario, era tan obvio lo mucho que ambos se habían necesitado en todos estos años, cielos. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo hablando cuando podían demostrarlo? Al demonio sino estaban en privado, no podían darse ese lujo, no podían seguir siendo tan pacientes ahora que se tenían en sus brazos.

Y se besaron, finalmente los labios de los dos vampiros se unieron en un nexo poderoso e inigualable como las mismas Diosas en el cielo.

Akashi sostenía del rostro del peliceleste, mientras disfrutaba sentir esos labios contra los suyos, jalándolo más contra su cuerpo. La piel del vampiro podía ser fría y dura, pero para él, la de Kuroko era tan cálida, tan suave, tan maravillosa que producía en su cuerpo las mejores experiencias de toda su vida. ¿Cómo había hecho para aguantar tanto tiempo estando lejos de él?

Esa pregunta dejo de importarle, cuando las manos de Kuroko le sostuvieron de la cintura para apegar más sus cuerpos. Porque él también lo estaba disfrutando, mucho, mucho, ¡le había hecho tanta falta sentir las caricias y la cercanía del pelirrojo! Puede que estuviera conviviendo con su otro yo, pero no era lo mismo. Nadie podía igualar lo que éste Akashi ocasionaba en su ser, nadie.

Todo había sido más pesado para ambos, porque ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de declararse antes de que Masaomi se llevara lejos a su hijo para el ritual. Claro, ya se habían besado en más de una ocasión como si fuera algo casual, incluso habían tenido un acercamiento bastante _íntimo_ , pero sin llegar a más todavía.

Por eso, ésta era la primera vez que podían sentirse y amarse con tanta libertad, mientras que la Luna y Estrella los contemplaban como los amantes intensos que eran. Era como si ellas también estuvieran felices de que finalmente ambos estuviesen juntos, luego de tantos obstáculos, y eso que ellos no habían sido una pareja "prohibida", sufrieron lo mismo a que si fueran una.

Akashi se sorprendió bastante cuando las manos del peliceleste le abrazaron por completo del torso y lo jaló, aumentando el nivel del beso, cayendo sobre la tierra. Dios santo, esa pasión oculta en Kuroko no se la había esperado, no en éste momento, siendo como era. Sonrió entre el ósculo y le acarició la mejilla, correspondiendo con el mismo tono el nexo.

Más de alguno desvió la mirada para dejarle la privacidad a los dos vampiros y otros se reían disimuladamente, felices por la dicha de ambos.

Y estaba Hyuuga, que parecía querer salir corriendo de ahí. No porque tuviera algo en contra, realmente eso no le importaba, sino que esa aura de romance le hizo sentirse completamente incómodo con Kiyoshi a su lado y éste parecía estar como si nada luego de lo que le había dicho. ¿Es que acaso quería que él le sacara el tema?

Negó ligeramente e hizo un gesto cuando Himuro comenzó a curarlo.

—Es ahora que veo cómo ha cambiado el ambiente de La Noche —dijo Kiyoshi como si nada, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y mirando al otro lycan.

Junpei frunció ferozmente el ceño y se negó a mirarlo, él no se iba a poner de jodido cursi, tenía un puesto de autoridad que defender en éste momento con su imagen.

—Está bien, Hyuuga, tranquilo —dijo Riko repentinamente y le palmeó la espalda—. Si sigues así, Himuro-san no podrá curarte.

—… Lo siento —masculló.

A pesar de que todos estaban reunidos en el mismo lugar, los escenarios eran completamente diferentes en los grupos que estaban ahí.

Tan pronto se había ido Kagami y Aomine, Alex usó su magia para borrar su rastro del aire, no sería un buen inicio que cuando despertaran, Reo y los demás olieran al híbrido que casi mató a uno de sus amigos. Así que ella estaba atendiendo las heridas de Hayama aun inconsciente.

 _Es una suerte que no estén familiarizados con el olor de Taiga_ , pensó Alex, concentrada y a la vez algo preocupada, puesto al contemplar las heridas que el pelirrojo causó…, bueno, debía encontrar una solución para evitar que volviera a tener la misma _sed_ y _hambre_ de antes.

—De todos modos, éste chico sobrevivirá —se dijo a sí misma con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

—Me resulta tan increíble de creer que Kuro-chin sintiera eso por Aka-chin —comentó Murasakibara, mirando con aparente aburrimiento a ambos nombrados, sus ojos tenían cierto brillo curioso.

—Existen muchos misterios alrededor —espetó Midorima sin inmutar su expresión, todavía curando al rubio.

— ¿Falta mucho para que termines?

—Kise recibió muchos ataques y necesito arreglar bastante su cuerpo —explicó Midorima—. Para que no esperes tanto puedes recurrir a los otros dos hechiceros.

Murasakibara hizo una mueca y resopló, tirándose en la tierra.

—Prefiero que Mido-chin me cure —finalizó infantilmente.

Momentáneamente, Shintaro alzó la mirada para contemplarlo.

—Entonces luego no me culpes si te aburres o mueres por no ser atendido a tiempo.

—Tsk…

Los ojos de Atsushi miraron de reojo al vampiro del lunar debajo del ojo, pero no dijo nada.

Hasta éste momento, es que recordaba vagamente una noche que estaba recogiendo al ganado humano y se topó con la esbelta figura de una vampireza.

Una vampireza de ojos apasionadamente grises, con el cabello negro, largo y lacio. Tan delgada y bien proporcionada que el lunar debajo de su ojo derecho le daba un toque muy seductor; la había visto más de una ocasión en las veces que le tocaba el territorio de Japón, porque ella parecía competir con la comida. Pero jamás le había hablado, sería gastar demasiada energía involucrarse con un desterrado.

Murasakibara no le dio importancia a esa mujer, ni siquiera lo comentó con nadie de su manada y eran tan vagos sus pensamientos de ella que ni siquiera Akashi pudo haber pensado mal. Era muy molesto para él encontrar similud entre esa vampireza y el vampiro con el collar que estaba curando a la manada de Hyuuga.

Otro punto más, estaba pensando demasiado cuando usualmente no solía hacerlo y hasta Midorima se dio cuenta de eso, por lo que cuando finalmente terminó de curar a Kise, no hizo sonido alguno y se fue de ahí con el cuerpo del rubio para llevarlo a donde estaban los demás ya curados y descansando.

—No sé si eres masoquista o simplemente quieres demostrar tu grandeza como licántropo con las heridas de tu cuerpo —la calmada y serio voz de Himuro apareció nuevamente, sacando de los pensamientos al pelimorado.

—No estoy pidiendo tu ayuda —Murasakibara lo miró con pereza, como si el pelinegro no valiera nada. Luego buscó con la mirada al peliverde para que empezara a curarlo y se dio cuenta de que lo había dejado solo—. Mido-chin… —susurró bastante molesto, sentándose.

—Eres el único que falta para curarse y no parece que alguien más vaya a ayudarte —señaló Himuro con un tono un poco divertido.

Atsushi apretó los labios, como si fuera un niño haciendo una rabieta, algo bastante gracioso de ver en alguien tan grande como él.

—Entonces deja de hablar y solo hazlo.

Pero Tatsuya lo quedó observando con completa intención, muy serio.

—… Por favor —Murasakibara habló entre dientes y desvió la mirada.

Shiro estaba contemplando las acciones de su hijo y empezó a negar mientras veía a ambos, de verdad que parecían ser tan complicados los dos. Además le divertía mucho el modo en que alguien tan de baja estatura —a comparación con el pelimorado—, pudiera ejercer más presión que ese licántropo tan alto.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —quiso saber Alex, acercándose a su hermana, una vez terminó de ayudar a todos los heridos.

—Tatsuya y el chico del clan Murasakibara —señaló Shiro.

— ¿Qué no es ese el hijo del que fue amigo de Tatsuya?

—No, es del hermano de su amigo, Tatsuya nunca entabló amistad con el anterior miembro de la Unión —aclaró Shiro—. Es una lástima que él no esté vivo, seguro también estaría riéndose por ver _esta_ situación.

—O quisiera matarlo, recuerda que Tatsu es mucho mayor —Alex alzó las cejas con cierta picardía y ante la mirada de su hermana, alzó las manos.

* * *

 _/Domingo 16 de Noviembre del 2014/_

La yema de los dedos de Aomine dibujaba un montón de cosas en la espalda desnuda de cierto pelirrojo que dormía como si estuviera en coma, admirando las marcas de sus dientes que le dejó en los muslos, cuello y glúteos.

Habían tenido una noche desenfrenada y le importó una mierda el hecho de que en cualquier momento Kagami pudiera usarlo de alimento como al montón de licántropos con los que luchó anteriormente.

Afortunadamente, nada pasó, solo el simple sexo entre ambos, a pesar de que el pelirrojo estuviera lastimado, pues se negó a quedarse con las ganas.

Aomine pudo haberse transformado, como aquella vez, pero ya era luna nueva en el mundo humano. Eso no significaba que no hubiesen disfrutado como locos toda la sesión en donde se demostraron cuanto se necesitaban. Con ese recuerdo, el moreno se acercó a Kagami y lo abrazó por detrás, respirando el olor de su cabello, cerrando los ojos; si bien ya no olía como humano, de alguna manera, ese perfume seguía siendo el mismo para los instintos enamorados del lycan.

— ¿No puedes dormir? —susurró Kagami, mirando las manos ajenas sosteniendo las suyas.

—No me gusta hacerlo cuando puedo verte desnudo —Aomine le besó los cabellos y con galantería añadió: —Me encantas, Kagami.

El mencionado le dio un codazo y resopló.

—Deja de comportarte como un idiota, Daiki —gruñó.

—Oh, vamos, te estoy halagando, deberías ser más agradecido, _mi amor_ —le molestó, tocándole las caderas.

— ¡Cállate! —Kagami se ruborizó con irritación y lo empujó.

—Ya, ya, tranquilo —Aomine sonrió simplemente y volvió a jalarlo para abrazarlo—. Estoy tan aliviado de que todo haya acabado al fin —susurró, tan bajo que el pelirrojo casi no lo escuchó, a pesar de sus sentidos tan finos.

—También yo —Kagami se dio la vuelta para ver a los ojos a su pareja y suspiró, besando cortamente los labios del moreno.

Aomine se sintió aliviado al percatarse de un hecho bastante curioso: Taiga parecía no recordar nada del desastre que pasó en la pelea, donde se alimentó de varios licántropos. Algo muy bueno, porque seguramente se armaría un gran escándalo por parte del pelirrojo, sintiéndose culpable y muchas cosas más.

— ¿Estás ocultándome algo? —habló Kagami repentinamente y enarcó una ceja, porque seguía haciéndole muy raro que el peliazul no estuviera todavía durmiendo, conociéndolo.

—Claro que no, Bakagami —puso los ojos en blanco y le besó la frente, escuchando como el chico refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

Aunque Taiga no se tragó eso, no insistió, porque algo en su interior le dijo que era mejor dejarlo así… por ahora.

* * *

La Luna Llena brillaba en como si fuera el mismo Sol ahí —aunque sin menos ostentosidad—, en el mundo de los vampiros y licántropos, indicando que era lo más cercano al "día" ahí en La Noche, siendo un divertido juego de palabras.

Los habitantes de todo el mundo seguían bajo el hechizo que Midorima creó antes de la lucha para evitar infiltrados por obvias razones.

La memoria de los nuevos miembros de la Unión Milagrosa fue borrada secretamente, para que el recuerdo de Kagami y la guerra no afectaran cuando Seijuro empezara a actuar como el líder ni con la integración para con los demás. Pese a que Murasakibara informó vagamente, que los únicos que sabían de la existencia del híbrido como tal, era los miembros de la Unión Milagrosa y el grupo de Hayama, nada más. Reo y el resto no fueron informados, pero no quisieron arriesgarse.

Era una ventaja que los soldados no hayan sido ciudadanos de La Noche, porque como todos pelearon a matar, iba a ser un problema cerrar el vacío en sus familias con una simple memoria borrada. Asimismo, los soldados no muertos y no hechizados por Midorima que lo acompañaban se trataban de otros criminales condenados al destierro, pero persuadidos con el hecho de que si juraban lealtad absoluta a Akashi y ayudaban con esto, los convertiría en El Consejo, un nuevo grupo para La Noche.

A ellos no pudieron ayudarlos, porque fueron asesinados y devorados por Kagami.

Alex inspeccionó las mentes de Nebuya, Reo y Hayama para asegurarse quedaran como debían de quedar y comenzó a hacerse cargo del hechizo que Midorima tenía sobre los habitantes de La Noche para que este no se rompiera antes de que formaran otra estrategia y no hubiera sospecha de lo que acababa de suceder.

El cuerpo de los muertos fueron recogidos una vez el resto de los heridos fueron sanados, para así ayudaran en la actividad, ya que eran bastantes.

Kise había despertado justo en ese momento, completamente desconcertado y con las imágenes de todo lo que ocurrió en su mente, que no le hicieron una buena combinación al estar mirando el resto de cadáveres.

— ¿Me permites ser yo quién le de sepultura a Shogo? —dijo Alex, apareciendo de la nada.

Los ojos miel la miraron sin decir nada.

— ¿O quieres enfrentarte nuevamente a él? —insistió El Hada.

Kise apretó los labios, sentía que todo iba tan rápido para él cuando no hacía mucho acababa de procesar todo.

—Alex, no lo estés presionando —intervino Shiro amablemente.

—Solo necesito saber lo que Ryota _quiere_ —contestó.

Finalmente, el vampiro de ojos miel suspiró y se incorporó. Todavía se sentía débil; le caería muy bien una dosis de sangre en este momento, pero al menos su cuerpo estaba mejor a comparación de cuando terminó de pelear contra _ese_ Akashi.

Empezó a caminar, sin decir nada más, sintiendo el olor de la sangre _muerta_ del peligris, tratando de no pensar. Su cabeza ni siquiera quería concentrarse en Aomine, porque sería mucho peor, ¿acaso no existía un remedio para todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo? ¿Qué había hecho para tener que pasar por todo esto?

—No estás solo, Kise-kun —la mano de Kuroko sujetó la muñeca del mencionado—. Puedo ayudarte a recoger y enterrar los restos de Haizaki-kun.

Ryota lo miró, esperando encontrarse con el verdadero Akashi, pero no estaba ahí y tampoco se molestó en buscar en donde estaba ayudando ahora.

— ¿En serio quieres enterrar a alguien como Shogo-kun, Kurokocchi? —inquirió, con la voz extrañada y un poco sofocada— Nadie parece extrañar ni sufrir con su partida.

— ¿Nadie la está sufriendo? —Kuroko lo miró fijamente, tan sereno como siempre y el rubio sintió un nudo en la garganta— Haizaki-kun nunca me desagradó como a todos y creo que merece un buen entierro.

Kise no pudo sostenerle la mirada y solo miró hacía el frente, con una sonrisa extraña, caminando.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada mientras juntaban parte de las extremidades de Haizaki, así como otras partes de la anatomía de éste que estaban incompletas y hasta mordidas. Casi le dan arcadas a Ryota, sin embargo logró contenerse antes de que el peliceleste lo notara o le dijera algo.  
Fue como si le dieran una patada en el estómago con plata cuando se percató de que varias partes del cuerpo del peligris faltaban.

— " _¡A qué te gustaría saber el modo en que fui devorando la carne de Shogo!"_ —recordó las palabras de aquel Akashi y tensó la mandíbula.

—Maldito seas… —siseó Kise con una mirada bastante oscura, frunciendo el ceño.

A Kuroko le preocupaba notar que la brillantez del rubio estaba muy rodeada de _sombras_ , siendo que nunca había sido así. De hecho, era como un Sol, o al menos, así había sido antes de ser condenado en Eretz. Y solo podía desear que en algún momento su amigo de ojos miel encontrara lo que tanto quería para ser feliz y volver a ser quién era.

—Ya cave el agujero —avisó.

En La Noche no tenían un lugar específico donde enterrar a sus muertos, pues tenían la creencia de que cuando morían, pasaban a formar parte de la naturaleza, fueran enterrados en el lugar que fuera. Bien podía ser dentro del territorio al que pertenecía o dónde sus amigos lo desearan.

Y en el caso de Shogo como no tenía muchas personas que lo quisieran cerca —su manada ya lo había sustituido cuando Akashi les informó cierto suceso—, de modo que Kise tenía que elegir.

Le pareció un buen lugar éste, rodeado de árboles, en vez de los lugares solitarios que siempre le gustaban frecuentar a Haizaki. El fuerte viento hacía oscilar el cabello de ambos vampiros y hasta el del lycan muerto.

En esta ocasión, Ryota fue el que se agachó para levantar la anatomía _rota_ del peligris y acomodarlo en el agujero, en la que sería su tumba. A diferencia de los humanos, ellos no apestaban al morir, simplemente su olor desaparecía, dejando en claro que su cuerpo estaba _vacío_ y su sangre se secaba. Nada más.

Fue lo único que sintió tenía las fuerzas para hacer, porque se quedó mirando el cuerpo sin vida del lycan. Con ese cabello gris, sus fuertes facciones que gritaban todo de él era peligroso y los pendientes de sus orejas.

* * *

 _En el festival que se celebraba para felicitar a la Unión Milagrosa por su arduo trabajo, Kise y Haizaki estaban mirando desde el techo de uno de los edificios, dado el amontonamiento de los demás en los árboles y las rocas._

— _No entiendo porque en mi cumpleaños me traes a ver a estos idiotas, rubia idiota_ — _chistó._

— _Moo, no digas eso, Shogo-kun, tu mamá también forma parte y seguro te asesina si te escuchar hablar así de ella_ — _se mofó Kise con una sonrisa_ — _. Además, ¿me vas a negar que la vista de aquí no sea bonita?_

 _Haizaki frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de darle una patada por la ocurrencia tan estúpida y cursi. Si lo único que se podía ver desde esta altura eran Las Colinas del Fin, a lo lejos y las dos lunas que brillaban emocionadas por el festival. Y de todos modos, eso podían verlo sin necesidad de subirse a dicho techo._

— _Eres un imbécil, rubia sin cerebro. Estamos aquí porque quieres al clan Aomine presumir a su próximo heredero._

— _A ti también te estaría mirando si dejaras de negarte a acompañar a tu mamá, Shogo-kun_.

— _Ooh, ¿o sea que te interesa mirarme?_ — _inquirió Haizaki únicamente para molestar y se cruzó de brazos._

— _No exactamente. Siempre te estoy viendo_ — _respondió Kise con una sonrisa deslumbrante, dedicándole una sincera mirada._

 _Shogo casi se va de espaldas con esa respuesta. Ni siquiera pudo pensar, simplemente se quedó mirando embobado las facciones del rubio, seguramente estaba malinterpretando esas palabras, pero mierda, no podía evitar la sensación de calidez que le embargó._

 _Porque era la primera vez que Kise le dedicaba ese tipo de mirada tan sincera y sentimental, ya que usualmente ninguno de los dos se quitaba las máscaras. Pero con esa mirada, el peligris sintió que la suya se iba al demonio._

— _¿Sabes algo, Ryota?_ — _masculló Haizaki._

— _¿Hmm?_

— _Hasta ahora has sido el único._

— _¿De qué?_ — _Kise le miró de reojo._

 _Haizaki cerró los ojos y respiró hondo._

— _Que derriba…_

— _¡Mira, ahí va el clan Aomine, Shogo-kun!_ — _expresó Kise con los ojos iluminados al centrarse en esa figura morena que pertenecía al sucesor de dicho clan._

 _Y la oportunidad quedó perdida en el aire, como todo lo que rodeó a ambos alguna vez._

— _¡Deja de hacer tanto escándalo, puta mierda!_ — _gruñó Haizaki_. Tal vez todo sea mejor así _, pensó._

* * *

Kise sintió que perdía la fuerza en sus piernas cuando recordó ese cumpleaños del peligris y era la primera vez que le estaba prestando verdadera atención a las palabras que ambos compartieron, pues había estado bastante entusiasmado con que vería de cerca al clan Aomine que de golpe ignoró a quién fue su amigo.

Era una desventaja que como vampiros tuvieran una memoria muy buena, porque recordar dicho acontecimiento no le hizo sentir nada bien.

 _Es tan injusto que yo tenga que sentir éste dolor por tu pérdida, aun cuando tú eres quién más daño me ha causado_ , pensó Kise, mordiéndose el labio inferior y dejando que su cabello le cubriera los ojos. Y de todos modos, ¿qué hubiera hecho si Haizaki siguiera vivo y supiera lo mismo que sabía ahora? ¿Acaso de la nada se iba a volver a acerar a él?

Claramente ninguno haría eso, sin embargo, las palabras que nunca se dijeron si hubieran sido necesarias entre ellos.

Se sentía tan mal. No era como estar perdiendo a un amante, pero la amistad que ellos llegaron a tener marcó bastante la existencia del rubio, ya lo sabía, ya se había dado cuenta. Y por eso le dolía. Porque sí, en el fondo si hubiese querido que las cosas fueran diferentes.

— ¿Te gustaría volver a ver a Shogo? —Alex hizo aparición nuevamente ahí, mirando el cuerpo muerto del nombrado y haciendo regresar al rubio de sus pensamientos.

—Él no va a regresar —contestó Kise.

—No es eso lo que te pregunté.

—… —Kise miró a la rubia con un gesto serio, no queriendo tener que afrontar esa respuesta, misma que si le costaba tanto decir, expresaba mucho— _No_ , las cosas acabaron así.

—Solo necesitaba un "Sí" o un "No" —aclaró Alex como quién no quiere las cosas.

—Les dejo el resto a ustedes —finalizó Kise, dándose la vuelta.

Ya no se sentía tan seguro de terminar de enterrar el cuerpo de Haizaki y no pensaba volver a enfrentarse con su inconsciente nuevamente o iba a terminar peor, cuando ni siquiera sabía cómo empezaría a recuperarse de todo.

* * *

 _/Miércoles 26 de Noviembre del 2014/_

Ya habían pasado bastantes días desde que la guerra finalizó y para el mundo de La Noche no pasó tan desapercibido que Akashi Seijuro tuvo un cambio. Pero no era problema hacer que creyeran se debía a la relación anunciada entre él y Kuroko Tetsuya, porque al final de cuentas, nadie sabía ni sospechaba nada de su otro yo. Akashi seguía siendo Akashi a sus ojos.

De todas maneras, los ciudadanos no sabían que fueron dormidos en cierto lapso de tiempo porque se avecinaba una gran pelea, pero sí había datos que debían pensar cómo informarles. Por ejemplo, el cambio de los astros en el cielo y que era el más complicado.

No fue tan difícil al momento en que Akashi usó su nuevo _encanto_ para explicar que era un misterio que se encargarían de resolver inmediatamente con la ayuda de Midorima y los mejores investigadores de La Noche; fue un anuncio global. Añadido el hecho que mencionó que quizá existía la esperanza de que el alimento tanto tiempo escaso en su mundo, pudiera regresar.

Eso sí era un hecho, pues ya no estaba él metido en La Montaña Carmesí para robarse la energía vital de ésta. Pero de todos modos, aún no había pruebas contundentes de que el alimento fuera a regresar como tal.

Kagami inició un ritual espiritual por parte de Alex, Himuro y hasta de Midorima en el transcurso de estos días. Según los estudios de la rubia, eso era la única solución que existía para calmar y purificar el ser del híbrido. Algo que tuvieron que explicarle, ya que era necesaria toda la aprobación para que eso pudiera llevarse a cado exitosamente.

Nadie sabía si cada híbrido que volviera a nacer cuando dos de ambas razas se enamoraran tendría lo mismo, pero sí era seguro que necesitarían pasar por éste ritual desde el vientre de la madre y en el nacimiento para evitar anormalidades en su desarrollo físico y mental.

Y con esto, significaba que Akashi estaba dispuesto a anular La Ley de Oro definitivamente, solo que primero necesitaba crear una estrategia para que no resultara tan difícil de aceptar, porque con las ideas que dejaron su padre y su otro yo, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

La manada de Hyuuga y Alex tuvieron que irse a escondidas, pues ambos seguían desterrados y no podían mantenerse en ese mundo sin pasar desapercibidos. Ya bastante les estaba costando al hacer uso de su magia y mentirle así al pueblo y que tuvieran un desliz, sería desastroso. Y Hyuuga necesitaba regresar de todos modos a su territorio en el mundo humano para evitar _alguien_ más quisiera meterse a olisquear lo que le pertenecía.

Akashi aunque hubiese querido que ellos no se fueran, puesto les había conocido lo suficiente como para saber que no eran malas personas —¿Por qué su otro yo los desterró?—, una vez alguien era desterrado, jamás podría regresar a La Noche sin sufrir alguna consecuencia fisiológica o hasta espiritual.

Solo se quedaron ahí Kagami, Himuro, Shiro y por obvias razones también Aomine y Kise igual, solo que el motivo del rubio era completamente diferente. Del motivo por el que los tres primeros se quedaron, fue porque Akashi necesitaba hablar con ellos por el hecho obvio del hibridismo.

Así que el momento de irse ya había llegado, era momento de regresar al mundo humano.

Sin embargo, Kagami no podía irse todavía, porque cierto peliazul había decidido ir a dar una vuelta quién sabe a dónde. No lo estaba esperando, de hecho, lo estaba buscando mientras su hermano, mamá y el rubio le esperaban. Se estaba impacientando bastante a decir verdad y ya era muy malo estar paseándose en un lugar donde nadie lo conocía y debía esconderse lo mejor que pudiera.

No le costó pasar desapercibido una vez llegó a una zona rocosa y verduzca del mundo de La Noche, donde estaba un nacimiento de agua cristalina y que se perdía en un arroyo a lo lejos. El pelirrojo se sentó frustrado en una gran roca, _¿dónde diablos te metiste, Aomine Daiki?_ , pensó con un mohín. Se sentía molesto porque el moreno no le hubiese dicho nada y ahora no sabía dónde encontrarlo, ¿acaso Kise lo habría sabido?

Negó rápidamente antes de empezar a pensar tonterías.

Alzó su mirada la Estrella y Luna del cielo a la vez que una ráfaga de viento lo envolvió de pies a cabeza y la fragancia del peliazul se estampó contra su nariz. Miró velozmente en todo el perímetro, esperando encontrar a Aomine, pero ahí no había nadie, _¿qué es esto?_ Tan pronto pensó en alguna explicación lógica, empezó a seguir el olor del moreno, acercándose al agua cristalina de ese pequeño nacimiento en dos inmensas rocas.

¿Es que el olor de Aomine venía desde ese agujero donde nacia el agua? Kagami frunció el ceño y meditó varios segundos, no estaba loco como para que sus sentidos estuvieran fallando y estaba completamente seguro que ese perfume se trataba del licántropo que amaba.

Movido por sus impulsos y dejándose guiar por su sentido olfatorio, se sumergió al agua cristalina, que solo le llegaba hasta la cintura, ya que era un nacimiento simplemente. Pero continuó avanzando hasta aquel pequeño agujero entre ambas rocas, donde solo podría entra su pie.

 _Oh._

Cuando pisó justo en ese lugar, Kagami cayó y todo su cuerpo atravesó _mágicamente_ ese pequeño agujero y pasó repentinamente del agua fría y cristalina a caer de pie en una… ¡¿cueva?! ¡¿Qué lugar tan raro era éste?! Él parpadeó muy confuso, mirando a su alrededor, encontrándose con una laguna rodeada de una hermosa vegetación y un par de árboles, como una _pradera_. Y un cielo muy estrellado se esparcía a lo lejos, como si fuera _otro mundo_. Aun así, era fácil contemplar a la Luna y Estrella desde ahí, un poco más cercanas.

Y recordó su hogar cuando era apenas una _niña_ , en ese viejo cuerpo.

— ¿Kagami? —la sorprendida voz de Aomine se escuchó detrás del pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué lugar es éste? —preguntó Kagami, admirando la belleza de esa dimensión. Tenía que ser imposible que estuviera encontrándose con éste lugar en éste momento, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que estaba imaginándose cosas.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —insistió Aomine, acercándose al híbrido y sujetándole de los hombros, ¿no estaba imaginándoselo?

Taiga lo miró de mala manera y enarcó una ceja.

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti —ante la mirada estupefacta del contrario, añadió: —Este era el lugar donde vivía con mis padres antes de que los atraparan.

Las palabras se escondieron de la garganta de Aomine. ¿Esto era una coincidencia acaso? No podía ser cierto que éste lugar, donde el vivió su pasado con Kise fuera precisamente el lugar donde los padres del pelirrojo… Aunque, si se guiaba de la leyenda, entonces, _sí_ tenía mucho sentido. Pero entonces, ¿por qué Kagami no ingresó en la entrada más conocida, justo donde entró él?

— ¿Por dónde entraste a la cueva?

—Tú dime primero qué estás haciendo aquí.

—Tsk, solo… —al parecer, Aomine no tenía otra opción más que explicarse— la entrada de éste lugar está en mi territorio y como vine a despedirme de Satsuki, pensé sería bueno terminar de sellar todo mi _pasado_ despidiéndome de éste lugar.

— ¿Por qué? —a Kagami no estaba gustándole como sonaba eso.

—Mira, prometo explicarte todo, pero por favor, Kagami, dime cómo entraste a éste lugar —Aomine lo miró con intensidad, pedía a gritos mentales saberlo, porque en las veces que el rubio y él entraron a la cueva, solo fue por _una_ vía.

Ninguno de los dos al ser pareja habían conocido el segundo modo de entrar a éste lugar, por más que buscaron juntos, no pudieron. Y si Kagami encontró esa otra entrada que tanto buscaron, en tan solo una semana y media en La Noche…

 _Él siempre ha sido lo que tanto buscaba_ , pensó Aomine, que no es como si no lo supiera desde antes, pero saberlo de esta manera le daba muchos significados más a su relación.

—Por el nacimiento de un arroyo que está a diez kilómetros de La Cascada de Cristal —respondió Kagami finalmente, mirándolo con sospecha—. Aomine, no entiendo…

Sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta cuando los belfos del lycan de tez cobriza lo besaron apasionadamente, tanto así, que ambos cayeron en la arena.

* * *

Himuro era quién estaba abriendo el portal desde el Lago Espejo, puesto Midorima había pedido varios días de _descanso_ al necesitar estar al lado de cierto licántropo que había hecho esperar demasiado. Porque ahora que ya podía ser libre para amarlo como siempre quiso, nada lo iba a detener.

Las siluetas de Kagami y Aomine llegaron justo a tiempo, cuando el portal se estaba abriendo.

—Bien, es hora de irnos —mencionó Kise, mirando el agua del lago.

—Tanto Aomine como tú todavía pueden regresar a formar parte de la Unión Milagrosa —recordó Akashi, que no es como si no hubiese intentado convencerlos antes, pero era inútil.

Ahí estaba también Murasakibara y Kuroko, aunque el primero según por simple cortesía, ya que aparentemente no tenía motivos para ver como Himuro y los demás se iban.

—Eso no pasará y lo sabes, _Akashi_ —respondieron Kise y Aomine al mismo tiempo.

Todavía seguía resultándoles muy extraño tratar con éste nuevo vampiro pelirrojo. Por supuesto que era mucho mejor que el anterior, pero no era como si todo hubiese quedado ya en el olvido tan fácilmente. Sabían bien que éste Akashi era el indicado para gobernar La Noche, pero seguían teniendo _casi_ la misma cara, así que… A ellos les iba a costar acostumbrarse, sí.

—En ese caso, siéntanse libres de volver algún día a saludar por lo menos —Akashi les miró sincero, tomando la mano del peliceleste.

—Ya veremos —Aomine miró a la pareja.

—Bueno, fue bastante interesante todo éste tiempo compartido —dijo Himuro con un gesto educado y tranquilo, mirando a cada uno de los miembros de la Unión Milagrosa, hasta detenerse en un par de ojos púrpura caídos por la pereza y sonrió, negando un poco—. Espero todo marche bien para ustedes.

— ¡Adiós, Kurokocchi, Murasakibaracchi! —exclamó Kise con una sonrisa y tras suspirar, posó sus ojos en el vampiro de cabello rojo— Akashi…cchi, nos vemos… Lo siento, pero no me acostumbro.

El aludido asintió y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron ligeramente.

—Me alegra que me tomaras en cuenta de todas formas —contestó.

—Despídanme de Midorimacchi, ¡que le deseo mucha suerte con Takao! —Kise agitó la mano y con más ganas que nunca de salir de La Noche, saltó al portal y desapareció.

Hasta ese momento, no notaron como poco a poco la Estrella comenzó a desprender nuevamente un aura azul y como la Luna parecía ejercer un misterioso _embrujo_ alrededor de Las Colinas del Fin.

—Adiós, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun —los ojos celestes de Kuroko los vieron por última vez y asintió.

—Cuídate, Tetsu y vela porque Satsuki no haga ninguna tontería —casi ordenó Aomine. Y es que la pelirrosada no llegó a despedirlos como los demás, porque bueno, iba a ser peor para ella y ya se habían despedido en privado.

—Gracias —masculló Kagami, mirando más que nada al vampiro pelirrojo y compartieron una sonrisa.

—Sean siempre leales a su mundo —Shiro miró a cada chico de la Unión Milagrosa que estaba ahí presente, a lo ojos y con fervor—. Hagan la paz y no la guerra.

—Será así, de eso no te preocupes. Haré mi trabajo lo más limpio posible para mejorar éste mundo y espero que cuando nos visiten, ya puedan ver los frutos —asintió Akashi con una mirada agraciada y una pequeña sonrisa honesta.

—Esperemos que sí.

A continuación, los tres chicos y Shiro se posicionaron para saltar dentro del agua y lo hicieron.

Sin embargo, la brillante aura azul de la Luna y Estrella destellaron en el Lago Espejo y únicamente Aomine logró atravesar el portal, cerrándose como un cristal a los pies de Kagami, Himuro y su madre.

— ¡¿Què demonios está pasando?! ¡Kagami! —exclamó Aomine desde dentro cuando se dio cuenta de que ell portal se _congeló_.

Y eso era mala señal, porque los viajes a ambos mundos requerían mucha concentración, así como eran tardados y aun así, el pelirrojo era capaz de ver parte del mundo humano desde el portal. Había sido un viaje demasiado rápido, ¿qué estaba pasando?

— ¡Tatsuya, ¿qué diablos es esto?! —Kagami estaba hincado en el Lago Espejo congelado y lo golpeaba con sus puños para intentar atravesarlo.

— ¡Kagami! — _oh, no, no puede estar pasando esto_ , pensó Aomine con desesperación, mientras golpeaba y golpeaba con furia el maldito portal para que dejara esas consistencia de cristal. No estaba dispuesto a dejar a _su_ pelirrojo en otro mundo— ¡Maldita sea, Kagami, ven de una vez!

— ¡No puedo atravesar el portal, joder! ¡Aomine! —exclamó con los ojos perplejos.

Himuro había alzado los ojos al cielo y fue cuando comprendió todo. Y no le gustó.

— ¡Taiga, tienes que salir del Lago Espejo ya! —advirtió Shiro tras compartir una mirada con su otro hijo.

— ¡No, necesito irme de aquí! —Kagami no la volteó a ver. Sentía que empezaba a faltarse una parte de su ser mientras veía la preocupación y desesperación del moreno.

— ¡Taiga!

El vampiro pelinegro no esperó y tuvo que jalar a su hermano lo más rápido que pudo, segundos antes de que un poderoso y enorme haz de luz lunar cayera en todo el Lago Espejo, atrapándolo. Incluso Aomine tuvo que hacerse un lado del pequeño arroyo del mundo humano, mientras Kise —que se quedó para esperarlos— se protegía los ojos.

La luminosidad bañó ambos mundos y el portal empezó a sellarse.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡No estoy dispuesto a permitir esto, maldición! —rugió Aomine, embistiendo contra el agua congelada, mientras veía la borrosa imagen del pelirrojo empezar a desaparecer, llevándose parte de su alma, así lo sentía.

El pelirrojo únicamente pudo acercar su cabeza, puesto el mismo Lago Espejo seguía desprendiendo un mar de energía con el haz lunar y no era capaz de acercarse como quería. Sus ojos estaban aterrados cuando empezó a darse cuenta que no volvería al mundo humano.

Pero tenía que creer, porque si se demolía ahora, ¿qué sería de Aomine solo, en ese otro mundo?

—Todo va estar bien —dijo Kagami, con una sonrisa. Estaba seguro que el peliazul no podía escucharlo, pero sí leer sus labios—. Nos volveremos a ver, _cree_ en eso, Aomine.

El miedo atacó poderosamente al moreno todavía más con ello, pues no se estaban despidiendo, joder, ¡no! Aomine negó y volvió a golpear contra el agua congelada, pero ya no había nada ahí.

— ¡KAGAMI! —aulló.

Pero todo era en vano, el portal se había cerrado dejando al híbrido y al licántropo en diferentes mundos.

* * *

 ** _Perdón. (?)_**

 ** _Jajaja, ay, Dios, espero no me maten por ésto, mi vena del drama no me deja hacer las cosas con tranquilidad x'D. Solo puedo decir, no se preocupen, confíen en la autora(?)._**

 ** _Fuera de éste final de capítulo inesperado, ¿qué les pareció los demás?_**

 ** _Quiero aclarar que Kise no es el que más hirió entre el vínculo que tenía con Haizaki, si en algún momento llegan a entender eso al leer todo lo que siente y de lo que se acuerda, déjenme decirles que no es así. Ambos se lastimaron y no hicieron las cosas con diplomacia; se dejaron cegar y ninguno aceptada las cosas. La diferencia radica en que Haizaki se dio cuenta primero de eso, antes de morir y Kise después de que Haizaki murió._**

 ** _Si tienen alguna duda, comentario extra, ya saben que pueden hacérmelo saber en un review, eh xD. Es grato saber que piensan._**

 ** _En fin, por ahora los dejo. ¡Los adoro!_**


	38. Luna azul I

_**¡Hola a todos nuevamente! :3**_

 _ **Ay, creo que volví a tardarme, sorry(?). Bueno, en mi defensa solo puedo decir que por cuestiones universitarias no había podido pasar, sin embargo ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones ya es más seguro que me vean por aquí.**_

 _ **Estamos a tan poquitos capítulos para que éste long-fic llegue a su fin, asdljdskaljaslas. Por lo tanto, espero que éste capitulo sea de su agrado xD.**_

* * *

Los ojos _rubíes_ de ese tonto híbrido eran los que siempre aparecían en los sueños de Aomine desde ese día donde lo vio por última vez antes de que el maldito portal se cerrara y no volviera a abrirse en todos estos años. ¿Cuántos habían pasado? Que importaba, si llevaba las cuentas era peor para él… y de todos modos lo hacía.

 _Treinta años_.

Todo ese era el maldito tiempo que Aomine Daiki estuvo viviendo con la ausencia de Kagami, incapaz de ignorar el hecho. Y como hacerlo, si era como sentir la presencia del Sol en el cielo en las mañanas de primavera; nunca desvanecido ni ignorado. Solo que en vez de darle confort o algo bueno para él, las ráfagas eran de una irremediable agonía que no disminuía con el paso del tiempo. Era imposible acostumbrarse a algo como eso, pero el lycan peliazul debía vivir, sin importar qué, pues aún debía tener por lo menos una _chispa_ de esperanza, luchando contra la abrumación que le causaba ese mismo vacío para no perderla.

Ya no quería volver a pasar por algo similar como la primera vez que llegó al mundo humano, aunque esto era todavía más inmenso.

Aquel día —tan oscuro y presente todavía para Daiki—, Alex había llegado entusiasmada para recibir a su familia, pero solo se encontró con un peliazul destrozado, desquitándose con la naturaleza que rodeaba a ese pequeño arroyo en Londres y no fue necesario que preguntara el motivo; la misma soledad del lugar, con la impotencia en la mirada de Kise le dijeron todo. Y fue peor, porque ella no tuvo _ninguna_ visión que le advirtiera de esto y eso suceso se debía a que un poder inimaginable y omnipresente era lo que había decidido cerrar _todos_ los portales de La Noche.

Aomine había recurrido a El Hada, no de muy buenas maneras, su estado no era el mejor al verse lejos de Kagami, simplemente necesitaba que un maldito portal se abriera para poder tenerlo de regreso y solo la rubia podía ayudarlo. Solo ella tenía la magia y toda la capacidad de los mundos juntos, era la única que tenía parte de su esperanza…

Y aun así, a pesar de todos los intentos que se hicieron en estos años para lograr volver abrir el portal hacía La Noche, fue en vano. Ya no estaban esas puertas que permitían el acceso.

Era tan desesperante, tan… _horrible_ para Aomine darse cuenta que las probabilidades de volver a ver a Kagami se estuvieran acabando. No podía controlar sus impulsos ante eso, se enfurecía de ver como los portales hacían otras dimensiones si se abrían, pero en La Noche no, ¡como si alguien hubiese marginado a ese mundo! ¡¿Quién había sido ese que osó hacerlo?! Joder que si hubiera un culpable como tal, seguramente el lycan estaría cazándolo para _obligarlo_ a abrir las puertas.

Vivía una pesadilla; recordando a su pelirrojo para luego regresar a la realidad y darse cuenta que no estaba. Esta no era la vida que estaba esperando, ni siquiera sentía que la vivía como tal, se sentía una mera existencia nada más, rondando como un fantasma, como si su verdadera alma se la hubiera quedado Taiga cuando el portal se cerró.

¿Para esto habían detenido a Akashi y regresado las cosas de La Noche a la normalidad? ¿A costa de su sufrimiento? Tal vez era ilógico, pero Daiki no encontraba donde desplazar la culpabilidad de éste asunto.

Por lo menos estaba seguro que el pelirrojo estaba vivo y eso era la única motivación que tenía desde hace tres décadas. Pero no estaba bien y jamás lo estaría, no volvería a ser él mismo, era así como lo sentía y dudaba eso fuera a cambiar.

Sus días eran tan monótonos y no recordaba la vida que tenía antes de Kagami, ¿cómo diablos le había hecho para _vivir_ antes de conocerlo?

Fue tan difícil para él empezar a aceptar el hecho de que no existía otra manera de regresar a La Noche, porque hasta Alex lo empezó a notar; tantos intentos fallidos y nada. Y eso que su mente tan maestra y habilidosa ideó muchísimas cosas y aún seguía sin hacer efecto, por lo que solo podía significar una cosa, que ella tampoco deseaba aceptar. Solo que su sufrimiento no era el mismo que el del peliazul.

Habían dejado de intentarlo hace un año. No obstante, Aomine estaba seguro que la preocupación de Alex no se comparaba con la suya, ella estaba segura que Kagami estaría bien con su hermano y madre en La Noche, tenía fé. Por eso no se sentía con la misma _neurosis_ que el lycan. Que no significaba él no creyera que el híbrido estaría seguro, sin embargo, su necesidad era muy diferente.

Estar separado de quién amaba era una experiencia mortal; ya la había vivido muchos años atrás, pero era peor, porque la ausencia de Kagami era inmensa, se sentía a cada respiración, cada movimiento, cada movimiento de átomos en el cuerpo del peliazul. No había nada que le hiciera olvidar el hecho de que estaban separados.

Y cada luna nueva o luna llena, iba a ese maldito arroyo en el bosque de Londres —aunque una parte de su persona le dijera que era inútil— esperando que ese portal que se creó ahí, se abriera y el pelirrojo emergiera.

No pasó nada de eso, ni por más que le rugiera al agua, ni por más que lo deseara… Nada pasó y la soledad era lo único que lo acompañaba.

De todos modos, aún con todas las negativas que tenía, con toda esa espantosa realidad que le gritaba Kagami no volvería y jamás podrían abrirse los portales para ir a La Noche, él creía que de un modo u otro, su chico volvería. _Debía_ seguir creyéndolo sin importar qué, ya que su cordura dependia de eso.

Estaba seguro que también el pelirrojo estaba luchando por volver.

Kise había estado a su lado también en éste tiempo, ese ruidoso rubio que igualmente sufría incluso peor que él, cargando enormes sombras no solo del pasado, sino de la guerra que se suscitó. Aunque con él no parecía tan obvio, esforzándose por ocultar todo el mal que lo ahogaba interiormente con su simpatía siempre característica.

Y esta oportunidad era una que el rubio no estaba desaprovechando; sabía que Aomine sufría por la ausencia del pelirrojo y que a éste le debía haber escapado de Eretz, pero simplemente su corazón no podía ignorar el hecho de tener a Taiga fuera del camino para intentar recuperar lo que una vez tuvo en el pasado con el lycan. Hubo muchísimas ocasiones y él de verdad quería recuperarlo.

Sin embargo, lo que Daiki necesitaba no era eso. El consuelo y compañía del vampiro ojimiel no era lo que buscaba y ya no era realmente una tentación peligrosa para él, no cuando su pasado ya estaba bien cerrado, evitando la repetición de ciclos, dejándolo avanzar. Solo que con la ausencia de Kagami, bueno, ese avance ahora estaba truncado y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo atrás. No importaba que la vida pareciera señalarle otra oportunidad con Ryota, las rechazaría siempre.

Ambos discutían muchas veces en todo éste tiempo. Entre Kise diciéndole que probablemente Kagami ya no volvería y que seguía amándolo y Aomine enfureciéndose, negándose y rechazando sin detenimiento a pensar si le estaba hiriendo más. Pero era algo que le dejaría en claro siempre al vampiro sin cansarse nunca; algunas veces con neutralidad y otras con frialdad, dependiendo de cómo el rubio se acercaba era como le respondía.

—No me importa si Kagami no regresa, _no_ lo voy a sustituir por nadie y eso es algo que quiera que te grabes bien, Kise —dijo Aomine con una potencia de seguridad y frialdad que abrasó el corazón del rubio, mientras estaban en alguna parte de la ciudad, arriba de un rascacielos. Y ya no estaba el amable moreno que habló con él ese día en el bosque de Londres, cuando se reencontraron.

Ese día fue el peor para el rubio, sí, aún con todo lo que ya había pasado. Porque se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, ¿tan masoquista era? ¡¿Cuántos rechazos necesitaban su corazón para entender y para que su orgullo y demás sentimientos no siguieran empujándolo para atrapar al lycan?! Sabía lo lastimado que estaba y aun así no estaba queriendo desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Patético, ¿no? Seguro si Haizaki viviera hasta se reiría de él.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¡Había estado encerrado un siglo por defender el amor que nació entre él y Aomine! ¡Era obvio que asimilar que el peliazul ya no lo amaba no iba a ser algo rápido! Mucho menos fácil, así que no le importaba lastimarse más, no le importaba salir _empujado_ cada que intentaba robarle un beso al moreno. No le importaba regresar después y darle algo de compañía, aunque este dijera que no lo necesitaba, además Kise sabía lo horrible que era estar solo. Al menos, en esa tipo de _soledad_.

—Deja de venir, Kise; nada cambiará y sé que lo sabes —repitió Aomine otra día, hace doce años atrás.

En esa ocasión, él estaba en otro lugar del mundo, intentando apartarse y "animarse" un poco, dado que hacía unos meses fue nuevamente a ver si el portal se abría en luna llena. Pero como siempre, tampoco pasó nada más y necesitó despejarse antes de matar algo inocente, lléndose al mar a cruzar a nado hasta llegar a Canadá y aun así, el vampiro de ojos miel lo encontró y ahí estaba otra vez.

A Daiki empezaba a impacientarle un poco el hecho de que el rubio no entendiera y trataba de no ser tan abusivo al decirle las cosas, pero así, se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil. No solo porque no quería herirlo más con el hecho de ya no amarlo, sino porque, pese a que lo negaba, la compañía de Kise le ayudaba por lo menos un poco; no de la forma en que un amante lo haría, sino como la de un viejo amigo que compartía tu dolor.

Pero obviamente el dolor de ambos era diferente en ese sentido, sin embargo lo compartían.

—Independientemente dé, Aominecchi, no tengo intenciones de dejarte solo con _eso_ —respondió Kise esa vez con una sonrisa muy segura, pero cuando la sombra de su cabello tapó sus ojos, estos se llenaron de tristeza.

Y así es como iba pasando el tiempo entre ambos.

En estos treinta años habían sido los más largos que tanto Kise como Aomine sintieron y el primero estaba empezando a considerar que ni siquiera su estancia en Eretz podía compararse a éste; dolía más e incluso seguía tan eterno por el motivo obvio, pero de todos modos, ahí seguía sin hacerse a un lado.

Muchas cosas más pasaron en estas tres décadas y al final de cuentas, el peliazul y el rubio no se separaron, al menos tratando de mantener una relación más o menos…. _Sana_. Frecuentándose de vez en cuando, a diferencia de antes, para alivio del mismo Daiki, gracias a que inesperadamente Kise estaba camuflajeandose excelentemente con los humanos y estaba ganando fama por esa gran belleza que siempre poseyó.

Aquello también generó cierto alboroto con el resto del submundo, porque tenían como regla no acercarse tanto a los humanos, solo convivir con ellos, poniendo siempre sus límites, porque al final de cuentas, eran su alimento y no solo era algo que molestaba al resto de vampiros y licántropos en el mundo humano, sino que era algo denigrante que siendo una clase así de poderosa, se prefiriera estar cerca de un mundano que solo era comida.

Muchas riñas y muchos con malas intenciones se acercaron a Ryota para destruirlo, amenazándolo que debía alejarse de los humanos o lo matarían, porque a pesar de haber formado parte de un círculo importante antes, aquí no le respetaban ni temían, porque era un desterrado, según su conocimiento por parte del anterior Akashi que se encargó de divulgarlo antaño.

Aomine no se quedó con los brazos cruzados y por supuesto que defendió al rubio, ignorando los comentarios de este, diciendo que podía defenderse solo y que eso solo dificultaría el que dejara de tener esperanzas de que su relación pudiera resurgir.

—Como tu _amigo_ , es por eso que lo hago —explicó—. Además esos imbéciles no mandan aquí y uno puede hacer lo que quiera.

Y como la grandeza del peliazul se seguía conociendo, ayudó a que las aguas se calmaran, aunque todavía quedaban uno que otro rebelde. Pero ya era la minoría y las amenazas dejaron de acosar a Kise cada que respiraba y logró convertirse en un _chico_ con muchísima influencia en el mundo del espectáculo.

— _El súper modelo Kise Ryota_ —se burló Daiki un día, leyendo una revista por mero ocio—, no me sorprende viniendo de ti.

—Moo, tomaré eso como un halago, Aominecchi —hizo un mohín y luego sonrió—. Si todos los desterrados fueran más inteligentes harían lo mismo.

El lycan puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una risa altiva, pero divertida.

—No, la diferencia es que tú eres una diva, Kise —se reacomodó en el enorme sofá donde estaba acostado—. Debiste seguir mi ejemplo; yo fui más generoso con los humanos y no quise provocarles un infarto con mi _genialidad_ o ahora todos sufrirían de hambre —alegó como si nada.

— ¿Y me dices a mí diva? —Kise enarcó una ceja, riendo.

De eso hacía ocho años atrás, en una temporada donde el licántropo de cabello azul estuvo viviendo con el vampiro por el mismo hecho de ayudarlo a ahuyentar a los idiotas que querían dañarlo, sin ningún otro compromiso en realidad, a pesar de que el rubio en algún momento llegara a insinuar más cosas y en alguna ocasión volvieran a distanciarse.

Pero se mantuvieron así, hasta el momento en que rumores empezaron a crecer un día en que Kise salió a comprar unos muebles para su nueva casa y Aomine lo acompañó. Los paparazzi los vieron juntos y como el anterior mencionado era una cara completamente nueva y el vampiro fue alguien muy abierto en sus _gustos_ personales, esa salida dejó mucho para la imaginación de todos en el país de Japón y con la fama del rubio, empezó otro escándalo más.

Así era, se decía que el súper modelo Kise Ryota mantenía una relación amorosa con otro _hombre_ de cabello azul y piel cobriza y que se les había captado en muchos lugares juntos y se descubió que incluso vivían en el mismo techo. Por ello, es que más acoso empezó y no siempre era por personas que aprobaran y estuvieran emocionadas con esa relación, sino que a otros les inquietaba que su amado ídolo anduviera con alguien más, rompiéndoles el corazón, mientras que otros desaprobaban esa idea, aunque en esta última categoría se incluían muy pocas personas.

Ya que Aomine no soportaba tener a tanta gente que quisiera violar su privacidad y su humor no era realmente el mejor, volviéndose en verdad antipático con la gente externa, decidió dejar la casa del vampiro e irse a vivir aunque sea a un maldito bosque. El mundo de Kise no era para nada cómodo y haciendo caso omiso de la oposición del otro y de que aclararía todo para que dejaran de creer que eran novios, aun así se fue.

Sin embargo, siguieron viéndose, aunque no tan seguido. Y no solo porque la insistencia del rubio poco a poco empezó a desaparecer; quizá finalmente comprendiendo y aceptando que su amor no volvería a ser conrrespondido y debía avanzar, después de todo, sí estaba feliz con lo que ahora hacía en el mundo humano. Asimismo porque tenía mucho trabajo, por las Diosas del cielo, le llovían muchas propuestas de pasarelas, de actuaciones en vídeo clips, etc.

Ambos veían a Alexandra igualmente, ella les proporcionaba alimento para evitar asesinar a humanos de forma injusta. Les comentó de su invento, de cómo se nutría en su día a día, sin obligarlos a nada y después de un par de años, tanto Ryota como Daiki decidieron aceptar esa parte compasiva de su raza; el rubio tal vez por su acercamiento a la raza humana y el moreno porque tenía otra perspectiva muy diferente a la de hace más de un siglo.

En alguna ocasión también visitaron a la manada de Hyuuga, pero de forma muy poco continua, solo por simple ocio. Ellos ya sabían que Kagami no regresó por parte de Alex, así que no mencionaron nada de él cuando Aomine llegó por sus aposentos, aunque sí se divirtieron un poco jugando algún deporte poniéndole la adrenalina necesaria de sus razas obviamente.

Aomine no volvió a asesinar a ningún otro vampiro o licántropo, al menos no por el mismo motivo que en el inicio y tampoco es que estuviera haciéndolo realmente en la actualidad, lo cierta era que le daban igual si vivían o no. Lo que sí hacía era que, cuando por casualidad se topaba con algún imbécil aprovechándose, se encargaba del asunto no por obligación, sino porque quería. Y no es como si un sentimiento heroíco hubiese nacido en su persona, era solo que pensaba… _¿Qué haría Kagami en ésta situación? Ah, seguramente el idiota no lo dejaría pasar_.

Era una manera un tanto infantil para sentirse "cerca" o intentar sentirse cerca de él, pero lo hacía.

No diario, solo cuando llegaba la _casualidad_. Y a veces Kise le ayudaba. Como si fuera su pasatiempo o solo para pasar el rato o usar el ocio y que le quitara la monotonía a la vida.

—Aominecchi —llamó Kise con su cantarina voz, una vez terminaron de darle una lección a un montón de neófitos, por pura _casualidad_ —, escuché de un nuevo bar en Shibuya y estaría muy bien fueramos a dar nuestra aprobación.

—No es mi estilo hacer contacto con las gritonas de tus fanáticas mundanas, Kise. Aunque, seguramente te dejarían a un lado cuando me vieran de cerca —apuntò Aomine con cierta superioridad.

—No te pongas celoso, seguro tienes un club de fans aparte, por ahí escondidas —molestó Kise con una sonrisa brillante.

—Bueno, sería desagradable que todas salieran de un bar —Aomine alzó las cejas.

El vampiro se empezó a reír y lo jaló del brazo.

—Sea como sea, no acepto una negativa como respuesta a mí invitación, Aominecchi. Así que vamos.

Y si el aludido no se quejó, era porque el ambiente que sintió esta vez, no fue uno donde Kise estuviera intentando engatusarlo. No, esta vez olió a camaradería.

A una pura y sincera _amistad_.

Así es como decidieron vivir y como lo seguirían haciendo.

* * *

—En definitiva, sí tenemos un hijo, Shin-chan, no me molestará que luzca como Kagami —pronunció un licántropo de ojos azul platino mientras reía.

—Personas del mismo sexo no pueden procrear, nanodayo —Midorima lo miró de muy mala manera, pero solo recibió un beso robado en los labios y su cara se encendió y maldijo que se hubiese alimentado hace unos minutos, sino este rubor no tendría porque aparecer.

—Eso no importa, puedes hacerlo con tus poderes mágicos —volvió a decir el lycan.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! —pareció indignado— Hazte a un lado ya, Takao.

El mencionado muchacho empezó a reír en suaves carcajadas y volvió a robarle otro beso a su pareja, teniendo una pequeña lucha en fuerzas, porque el peliverde lo estaba empujando avergonzado y enfurruñado, pero el pelinegro se estaba oponiendo muy bien y ambos terminaron cayendo al suelo.

— ¿En verdad es así como vivien su relación? —Kagami pareció confundido al mirarlos, aunque luego desvió la mirada. Era incómodo para él ver muestras de semejante amor cuando estaba _solo_ , refiriéndose a la ausencia de cierto lycan de tez cobriza.

—Creo que no eres candidato a decir eso —aventuró Himuro, quién también estaba ahí, sentado al lado de su hermano y sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Tatsuya?

Su hermano le miró fijamente, como si fuera obvio lo que intentó decirle.

—Bueno, independientemente de lo vergonzosos que sean en una relación Midorima-kun y Taiga, no vinimos aquí para esa evaluación —interrumpió Shiro con un brillo divertido en la mirada por la situación y la reacción de su pelirrojo hijo ante sus palabras, solo que ella no era tan expresiva como su hermana.

—Por el tono de tu voz, sé que es algo importante —Midorima logró incorporarse haciendo a un lado a su pareja, aunque a éste no parecía importarle la falta de tacto que tenía— así entiendo porque Akashi no convocó a una reunión.

—Es importante, pero no de ese _tipo_ de importancia —Himuro habló esta vez y su ojo visible brilló.

Shintaro entrecerró los ojos unos segundos. Usualmente ese vampiro no era muy expresivo que digamos y que mostrara esa clase de _emoción_ en sí, solo podía ser por una persona en La Noche. Y se trataba de un licántropo, uno en especial que quién sabe cómo, se había metido en el corazón del vampiro pelinegro y viceversa; era algo que el peliverde tampoco entendía completamente, teniendo en cuenta el modo de pensar de ese lycan.

—Entonces, imagino tiene que ver con…

— ¿¡Ya vas a _formalizar_ con Murasakibara!? —se adelantó Takao con asombro y alegría.

Cierto pelirrojo ahogó un refunfuñó. No es que no estuviera feliz porque su hermano hubiese encontrado la misma dicha que él con Aomine, simplemente que… Agh, a veces ese gran licántropo morado lo irritaba un poco, tampoco es que fuera la gran cosa o un enorme problema; tal vez solo era cosa de celos de hermano o algo así. Como lo que pasó con Himuro hacía el peliazul.

Shiro apretó la mano de su hijo de forma tierna y éste suspiró.

No prestó mucha atención a la siguiente conversación que se dio entre todos los que estaban ahí presentes, en el humilde hogar de Takao en el territorio perteneciente a la manada de Nebuya —antes perteneció a Haizaki—; Midorima no estuvo dispuesto a llevar al pelinegro a su hogar, porque su familia todavía no asimilaba ni aceptaba su relación como tal, a pesar de que la Ley de Oro se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco en la actualidad y otra ley estaba en proceso

La _Ley de Hibridismo_.

Donde Akashi Seijuro, luego de haber tenido una gran reunión con el resto de los miembros que incluían a los tres nuevos —como sustitutos de Aomine, Kise y Haizaki—, dictaminó: " _Cada nuevo ser engendrado de la relación entre un vampiro y un licántropo deberá pasar por el ritual de_ vida _antes de nacer, una vez cada mes y después del alumbramiento durante tres años más"_.

Lógicamente, hubo todo un revuelo con esa nueva ley. Nadie se esperó ese cambio tan radical y eso que Akashi pensó mucho el modo de cómo hacerlo y dio cierto tiempo para darla a conocer. Hubo muchas respuestas —negativas, positivas, de asombro, de pánico, de felicidad— y quizá todavía estaban varias de ellas, pero para la mayoría fue un completo alivio escuchar eso, porque nadie se imaginaba las relaciones truncadas que la Ley de Oro provocó, ni las que estaban escondidas también. Era un número que a todos en la Unión Milagrosa les robó el aliento unos segundos.

De ese mismo modo, muchas leyes injustas fueron desapareciendo poco a poco en todo éste tiempo que Kagami se quedó por obligación en La Noche y donde su existencia decidió dejarse oculta. O mejor dicho, su origen como híbrido, porque se había discutido que lo mejor era no decirle al mundo su verdad, era muy pronto para eso, dado el gran escándalo que causó el romance de sus padres y el drama tendido que dejó Masaomi hace tiempo.

No iba a ser bueno y ni Akashi ni los demás deseaba poner en la mira a Taiga si se revelaba su verdadera identidad. Pero si era un problema mantener oculto esos rasgos tan diferentes que él tenía y los demás no, aunque para eso Himuro se escargó de darle un hechizo para pasar desapercibido, sobre todo porque el pelirrojo tenía un círculo grande de amigos.

Kagami fue invitado por Momoi a vivir en el territorio que una vez fue completamente de Aomine y que ahora pasaba a estar en manos de Hayama. Había aceptado, por simple curiosidad y porque estar metido en ese gran castillo donde residían el vampiro pelirrojo y Kuroko no era muy cómodo para él; oía muchas cosas que no deberían ser escuchadas entre dos amantes.

Shiro rolaba del territorio de Murasakibara al de Hayama para estar con sus hijos y esconder su ser no fue muy difícil, porque la mayoría de las personas que presenciaron todo lo que la involucró en el pasado ya no estaban vivas, de todos modos, entre Tatsuya y Shintaron crearon un hechizo también para ayudarla a camuflarse con el resto de habitantes en La Noche sin levantar sospecha, por lo menos.

Recientamente, no fue fácil estar en ese mundo. Kagami se sentía lejos de lo que conocía como su hogar y extrañaba muchas cosas de aquel lugar mundano donde creció y tenía todos sus recuerdos de su segunda vida. Pero no solo era eso lo que le atormentaba cada _noche_ , no.

La ausencia de Aomine golpeaba su pecho como un martillo en la carne humana, dolorosa y conscientemente, que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Supo como vivir con ello, sin embargo, aquello que tenía no se comparaba como si el peliazul estuviera a su lado, con ese porte desgarbado y vanidoso que a veces soltaba y que normalmente lo irritaba y divertia a la vez.

Ah, cuando daría por estar con él, es ese mundo que era su hogar.

Pero no podía, a pesar de que Himuro y hasta Midorima intentaron hacer algo con el portal en el Lago Espejo o incluso con otro portal para que pudieran atravesar la barrera de los mundos, no pasó nada. En ningún momento la magia funcionó y por más que los ojos rojos del híbrido miraran hacía las Diosas del cielo, no sucedió ningún milagro, sin importar sus peticiones.

Y bueno, para ser un milagro, se supone que no tenían que ocurrir siempre que una persona los esperaba. Irónicamente.

Aunque no solo era el portal hacía la tierra que se vio imposible de abrir, sino el de otras dimensiones también. Y era horrible, porque La Noche se sintió _abandonada_ y en _pánico_ , ¿de dónde conseguirían alimento para cada individuo? ¿Cómo iban a sobrevivir sino tenían los componentes humanos que siempre eran aportados del otro mundo?

Iba a ser un caos, de no ser porque luego de cinco días de que el Lago Espejo dejara de ser un portal, Akashi sintiera la necesidad de regresar a Las Colinas del Fin y entonces se dio cuenta de que las Diosas del cielo no los habían abandonado nunca; quizá cambiaron muchas cosas, pero siempre habían estado cuidando de los ciudadanos de ese mundo.

— ¡El alimento…! —exclamó esa vez, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. Normalmente era un vampiro que controlaba las emociones que sentía en las ocasiones que debía, porque así fue educado y de todos modos, no se mostraba siempre así de intenso.

Kuroko lo había acompañado y con la misma sorpresa que la ajena, se habían dirigido hacía La Montaña Carmesí y vieron que ese líquido que siempre alimentó a los vampiros, estaba emergiendo y regresando para cumplir lo que siempre había hecho con todos en ese mundo.

La euforia se mezcló extrañamente con el sentimiento de la dolorosa separación en el pecho de Kagami aquel día y no pudo ser tan egoísta como para pedir que siguieran concentrándose en abrir el portal, así que compartió la dicha lo mejor que pudo con el resto, además de que las prioridades cambiaron desde ese día también.

Himuro seguía ayudando a su hermano con toda la magia que podía, no dejaron de intentar y cada que podía también iba Midorima, pero seguía sin lograrse algo. Y no es que desearan perder la esperanza, solo que si ni siquiera el resto de portales se podían abrir con dos grandes hechiceros como lo eran esos dos vampiros, difícilmente de verdad volverían a abrirse. No solo era eso, el alimento había regresado, lo que significaba que ya no necesitaban volver al mundo humano para nutrirse de ellos, era obvio que porque las Diosas del cielo sabían no se podría usar más los portales y les devolvieron el alimento.

Incluso Shintaro dejó de ver aquellas molestas luces de colores en ciertos lugares, que aparecían siempre como indicio de que ahí podía crear un portal. Siguió usando sus lentes por mero lujo pese a eso y Takao lo molestaba a veces por ese motivo.

Y, con mucho pesar, dolor e impotencia, solo quedó aceptar que los portales jamás volverían a abrirse.

Ah, pero Kagami no estaba dispuesto a dejar a un lado su esperanza. Sin importar si las Diosas del cielo estaban de su lado, él sabía que volvería a estar al lado de Aomine, a pesar del tiempo que llegara a pasar, estaba dispuesto a aferrarse a eso.

Y así es como iba a ser.

* * *

Otra noche más, dentro de esa tercera década que Aomine vivía con la ausencia del pelirrojo siempre presente.

Era otra noche porque era una persona que prefería dormir de día y vagar de noche, ya que según él, había mejores cosas que hacer en la ciudad en esos momentos. Tampoco es que se metiera a hacer cosas ilegales, pero digamos que por lo menos algo tenía que hacer para pasar el rato, además de las veces en que _casualmente_ se ponía a patear traseros de neófitos o cosas por el estilo.

En la última visita que tuvo con Hyuuga, éste le había comentado algo sobre la manda de cierto licántropo que tenía el hábito de _robar_ territorios no solo de otros lycan, sino también de vampiros, a pesar de que estos fueran mas liberales en su modo de vivir y no formalizaran un "hogar" como tal al que debían regresar, porque cambiaban constantemente de nidos para ocultarse cuando lo requerían. Y mismo sujeto estuvo a punto de hacerlo con el territorio de Junpei, solo que entre otros machos alfas más con sus manadas por parte de Londres, evitaron que _Nash_ se metiera en el país.

Pero eso no significaba que no siguiera intentándolo y, tal parecía, ahora era mucho más influyente que hace treinta años y tenía más poder.

Y a Aomine no le importaba mucho lo que ese desgraciado hiciera, sin embargo, se sentía un poco inquieto cuando empezó a notar cierto olor de _alguien_ que merodeaba un poco cerca de Kise y eso definitivamente no era nada bueno. Porque no era cualquiera olor de licántropo, era uno que se sentía con salvajismo y violencia. Era un olor similar que se sentía cuando se estaba cerca del _otro_ Akashi, del malvado que se logró destruir, solo que con la única característica que poseía un hombre lobo.

Por alguna razón, el peliazul no necesitó que alguien más le confirmara la identidad de ese olor que rondaba cerca del vampiro ahora bastante famoso con los humanos. Aunque puede que solo fuera exageranción suya, ese olor ya no se sentía con la misma intensidad que hace un mes, parecía como si se estuviese alejando y eso era bueno, tal vez simplemente _ese_ licántropo tenía otros asuntos algo cerca de Kise y ahora se estaba retirando. De todos modos, tampoco creía que su amigo no lo hubiese notado y si este no se estaba alertando, no tenía porque hacerlo.

— ¿Qué haces en el techo de la compañía donde trabajo, Aominecchi? —la musical voz de Kise apareció ahí, solo que sin tomar por sorpresa al susodicho, porque le sintió acercarse desde hace un kilómetro.

—Vine a pensar si quitarte tu puesto como el modelo atractivo que tienes o darte más años de ventaja —contestó Aomine con presunción.

—Hice bien en no confiarme de ti y venir a interrumpir tus malévolos planes entonces —le siguió Kise con una sonrisa torcida. Pero sabía no era ese el motivo.

—Sí. No solo soy muy genial, también soy muy generoso —añadió Aomine como si nada—. Deberías sentirte privilegiado —sonrió en un gesto arrogante.

—Estás cuidando de mí, así que supongo debo agradecértelo —inmediatamente, Kise rompió el ambiente de juego y le miró con interés.

El ajeno cambió su expresión y frunció el ceño, mirando hacía la calle con gesto calculador.

—Deberías ser más cuidadoso, Kise, no siempre tendré tiempo libre que malgastar.

—Los guardaespaldas no son una opción, ¿sabes, Aominecchi? Y la mayoría son antipáticos.

—Con mayor razón, idiota. Podrías ir a ver a Alex alguna vez.

El vampiro suspiró y se situó a su lado, mirando al mismo lugar que el impropio.

—No es necesario, sé protegerme.

Aomine no dijo nada más, solo se hizo como si esto no le importara y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

—Pero no vine a romper tu rutina de vigilancia solo por esto —Kise lo detuvo y se ganó una mirada de advertencia por esa oración que solo le hicieron sonreír—. ¡Hace una semana que no salimos, así que es el momento!

—No, gracias, prefiero ahorrarme el ser confundido otra vez con tu pareja —bufó Aomine.

Una sombra fugaz apareció en la mirada del rubio, aunque fue tan rápida como para que el peliazul reaccionara a tiempo y se arrepintiera internamente de su comentario. Y es que las cosas habían estado yendo en un curso verdaderamente normal y sano entre ellos, que olvidó que por precaución debía seguir siendo cuidadoso con eso.

De todos modos, Kise hizo como si nada hubiese alborotado su cabeza y mantuvo su sonrisa y actitud.

— ¡Vamos, Aominecchi! —insistió— Y te prometo que cuando Kagamicchi _vuelva_ les prestaré la casa que tengo en Canadá para que se diviertan en los bosques —dijo con picardía.

Era la primera vez que Kise decía algo a favor de que el pelirrojo estuviera de regreso y el lycan casi se queda como idiota embobado al escuchar eso. Observó al vampiro ocultando lo mejor que podía su sorpresa por esas palabras y quiso sonreír con alivio; no por sí mismo o algo similar, sino porque el ajeno al fin parecía empezar a estar _libre_ de ese desamor obsesionado que lo lastimaba y podía encontrar una manera de volver a ser _feliz_.

Y eso sí era digno de celebrarse.

—No me prestarás la casa —Aomine sonrió con suficiencia—, tendrás que _regalármela_ , Kise.

— ¡Haces como si salir conmigo fuera un sacrificio, qué malo! —resopló.

El moreno se rió entre dientes y los dos emprendieron al bar que fueron hace una semana.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar, ni tampoco les costó ser discretos al momento de ir saltando de azotea en azotea al ir corriendo con esa velocidad sobrehumana que poseían, llegando tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para intercambiar alguna palabra y quizá fue mejor así.

La noche era estrellada y notó la luna estaba llena. Hacía calor, aunque no mucho realmente, pues en la primavera era más soportable que en el verano o eso se escuchaba decir de boca de los humanos, pues a los vampiros y licántropos la temperatura no les afectaba de la misma manera, así que no compartían esa misma opinión.

Si bien Kise no estaba vestido de forma exótica o de forma en que se notara era un modelo —porque iba con una boina negra y unas gafas al estilo nerd, intentando ocultar su identidad—, fue tan obvio para todo el mundo que él había llegado. Ni siquiera con ese atuendo tan sencillo que formaba un jean de mezclilla rasgado de la parte media de la pierna y esa playera gris con estampado negro, logró esconderlo. ¡Ni con las sandalias que estaba usando! Y es que tenía un encanto tan grande, que podía estar usando harapos y seguiría luciendo de la misma manera siempre, tan brillante y deslumbrante como el Sol.

Aunque no solo la belleza del vampiro destacaba, también la de Aomine. Mismo que solo usaba una camisa negra con rayas diminutas blancas y estaba semi desabrochada, así como arremangada hasta los codos. Usaba igualmente un jean de mezclilla clara y sandalias negras. Su atractivo no era igual a la de un vampiro, que desprendía elegancia y belleza abrumadora como alguien de la realeza o algo similar, nada de eso. Porque el atractivo de un licántropo era fiero, seductoramente salvaje, abrasador e inmenso.

La diferencia era que, los vampiros eran como una flor carnívora; ocultando ese peligro innato que cargaban y los hombres lobo no. Ellos eran como contemplar a la misma flor, pero devorando; ya dejaban en claro que eran peligrosos y aun así, seguían robando el aliento.

Quizá por eso es que las fanáticas se contuvieron un poco, además preferían quedarse admirándolos y hasta se sintieron inferiores con semejante oleada de supremasía belleza.

—Al menos no se han acercado gritando —murmuró Aomine no muy contento.

Iban a sentarse para empezar a beber, cuando de repente, el moreno se paró en seco, percatándose de algo _muy_ obvio en éste día que no debió dejar pasar solo por estar concentrado en ese olor que estuvo asechando unos momentos al rubio hace unos días.

— ¿Aominecchi? —preguntó Kise, confuso.

—Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo es que tardan las fases lunares? —quiso saber Aomine casi con exigencia.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Solo dímelo, Kise!

—Una semana aproximadamente. Aunque no pueden durar menos de siete días y la luna llena definitivamente debe durar siete días, no más. ¿Por qué, Aominecchi?

—Hoy es… hoy es… —Daiki no pudo completar la frase.

Y salió corriendo, fuera de aquel bar, fuera de todo, maldita sea. Simplemente le importó llegar a un solo lugar.

Kise se quedó ahí, solo y estupefacto por esa reacción. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Sí hubiese pasado algo así al inicio, seguro hasta se hubiese deprimido, pero ahora no le afectaba tanto, mas tenía curiosidad y no era de quedarse sentado con la duda en la boca. Se preparó para ir detrás de Aomine velozmente, no le tomaría mucho alcanzarlo.

Sin embargo, un aroma impactó contra su nariz y golpeó su garganta como un fierro de acero caliente que hizo de detuviera.

 _¡¿Qué diablos…?!_

Sus ojos miel buscaron a la persona dueña de ese olor con impaciencia y, solo a lo lejos pudo notar al vocalista de la banda que tocaba en el escenario. Mismo que tenía unas cejas muy pobladas y ojos azules y tocaba la guitarra de forma casi profesional, ¿un humano causando ese impacto en él?

Y se olvidó de que quería ir detrás de Aomine.

* * *

Aomine ni siquiera llegó al bosque de Londres, porque siendo realistas; por más veloz que corriera, no llegaría en esa misma noche a donde iba cada que había luna llena.

No era que se hubiese atrasado en ir a dicho lugar para esperar a que sucediera algo y que su pelirrojo regresara de alguna manera, sino era más bien que la luna llena se había _adelantado_. Y, oh, Dios mìo, definitivamente eso era _señal_ de algo. No sabía de qué, pero sus esperanzas crecieron que hasta las quizo vomitar cuando la felicidad se arremolinó en su estómago.

Tal vez solo era una coincidencia y sería peor llegar al lugar y encontrarlo vacío.

Pero supo que no fue así, cuando el viento llevó a sus oídos un sonido muy singular, como si algo se rasgara. Como si alguien estuviera cortando el mismo viento y él conocía muy bien ese tipo de sonido y éste estaba en Japón, en aquel lugar donde hace tanto tiempo Kuroko abrió un _portal_ con ayuda de Midorima para ir a La Noche.

A pesar de su semejante velocidad, por primera vez Aomine sintió que iba lento y trató de apresurarse lo más que podía.

Y así lo hizo y llegó a ese lugar, en un pequeño arroyo a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokyo, donde notó fugazmente como el reflejo de la luna era _azul_. Aunque lo que hizo su corazón diera un vuelco y su respiración se detuviera para agitarse fue otra cosa que pasó después.

Él esperó y esperó, mirando el agua como un _lunático_.

Y la figura atlética de Kagami apareció ahí.

* * *

 _ **¡BUMMM!**_

 _ **Jajajaja, ¿creyeron que en verdad dejaría a Aomina y Kagami separados? Pues no(?). Tal vez su reencuentro sea pronto o quizá ustedes esperaron que tomaría más capítulos, pero la verdad creo que para hacer eso, necesitaría meterle mucho relleno a la historia y no quiero que esto se vuelva como Naruto Shippuden(?), así que pensando bien, me gustó mucho mejor dejarlo así xD.**_

 _ **Además si me ponía a idear otras cosas, entonces todo se iba a alargar más y no tendría fin(?).**_

 _ **De todos modos, creo que éste pequeño lapso o timeskip sirvió para aclarar otras cosas y que otros personajes cerraran ciclos, por ejemplo, Kise. Él siempre será un personaje fundamental entre Kagami y Aomine, y no lo digo por el trío amoroso que se formó, cofcofcof, en algún momento lo entenderán(?).**_

 _ **Bueno, finalmente, ¡espero que puedan dejarme sus comentarios! He visto que no muchos lo han hecho y es un poco desmotivador, ya que no puedo saber su opinión y a mí me encanta leerla y disfrutar sus emociones que tuvieron al leer lo que escribo. Y así también sé si algo me falto o qué puedo mejorar xD.**_

 _ **Sé qué muchos leen entre las sombras, pero un comentario no les hará daño, ¿verdad? Piénsenlo, porque definitivamente a todos los fanfickers siempre nos motivan los comentarios de los lectores.**_

 ** _Vale, los estaré viendo pronto. ¡Besos!_**


	39. Luna azul II

_**AY, DIOS, YA VOLVÍ.**_

 _ **Les dije que no tardaría NADA(?).**_

 _ **Ah, perdonen mi efusividad, pero es que estoy tan putamente emocionada... HEMOS LLEGADO AL CAPÍTULO FINAL DE HAUNTED MOON, JODER.**_ ** _LUEGO DE ESTOS DOS AÑOS, AAAHHHH._**

 ** _Joder, me contengo en gritar como loca textualmente, porque eso va ir con el epílogo(?)._**

 ** _¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

Éste hecho era algo que Aomine estuvo esperando desde hace treinta años y a pesar de que se estaba _cumpliendo_ ahora mismo, no podía siquiera reaccionar como se esperaría. Más bien estaba todavía de pie, inmóvil y con los ojos casi por salírsele de las orbitas ante la impresión; su corazón latía como una bomba a punto de estallar y deseaba ser capaz de moverse o algo, pero su mente no estaba funcionándole muy bien, como si no fuera capaz de creer que de verdad ocurrió un _milagro_.

A lo lejos se escuchaba el tráfico de la noche, aunque no tan potente como cuando era de día. Y el viento seguía arremolinándose y moviendo las hojas verdes de los árboles, haciendo ese sonido la música del momento que acogía el licántropo de tez cobriza.

¿No estaba soñando? ¿Era verdad todo lo que sus ojos estaban viendo? Joder, necesitaba a alguien que le diera una patada o algo, mientras contemplaba esos hermosos ojos rubíes que brillaban como esos perfectos diamantes y que le causaron retortijones en el estómago. No solo su alma lo estaba reconociendo, también su cuerpo y era una sensación poderosa que todavía lo tenía sin poder hablar. Increíble que alguien como Aomine hubiese pérdido la voz, aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta el _vínculo_ existente entre ambos, era razonable.

—Ahora veo de verdad lo inútil que has sido sin mí —dijo Kagami con un tono suave en su voz y su sonrisa se endulzó. Su comentario solo era para romper ese molesto silencio y para calmar su agitación interna también, porque las reacciones que estaban sacudiéndolo no eran muy desiguales a las del moreno.

Daiki parpadeó y sonrió de forma torcida, presuntuosa.

—Eres un completo imbécil, Bakagami —habló al fin.

Luego el híbrido solo fue capaz de ver como la figura impropia se convertía en un borrón y fue tacleado en un poderoso y cálido abrazo que el mismo lycan creó. Y algo encajó nuevamente, ese rompecabezas que ambos formaban quedó terminado finalmente y un sentimiento abrasador les llenó el pecho. Kagami correspondió con fuerza el abrazo, sin importar el haber caído los dos en el agua, una vez el portal se cerró. De todos modos, era solo un pequeño arroyo no muy profundo y con los cuerpos de ambos siendo bastante grandes, no podían hundirse realmente. Y eso era lo de menos ahora.

— ¡Mierda…! —jadeaó Aomine nuevamente.

—Cállate, no tienes qué decir algo —susurró Kagami con intensidad.

Él estaba semi acostado en el arroyo, con el agua llegándole a la altura de su pecho y sus piernas estaban abiertas, generando un espacio donde estaba acomodado el peliazul. Sus brazos estaban entrelazando sus cuerpos y la nariz de Aomine estaba hundida en el cuello ajeno, respirando ese bendito perfume que emanaba y que siempre extrañó, como para confirmar que esto de verdad no era ningún sueño. Que era la realidad, la que tanto añoró.

Esos corazones golpeaban ambos pechos como aleteos de colibrís y eran capaces de escucharlos; si otro momento fuera, eso sería algo vergonzoso. Pero habían estado sin verse durante treinta años, sin tocarse, sin sentirse, sin _respirarse_ y escuchar lo acelerados que estaban era incluso mejor, porque sabían cuan feliz estaban y lo mucho que se extrañaron. Todo eso decía más que las palabras y los tenía envueltos en una burbuja.

Aomine había empezado a olisquear las zonas del cuello del pelirrojo casi con urgencia, pasando por detrás de la oreja de este, debajo de la barbilla, la clavícula y el pecho, mientras murmura " _Sígues igual, de verdad eres tú_ " o cosas similares a mucha velocidad como para comprenderlo realmente. Pero los oídos desarrollados de Kagami, por supuesto que lo entendían.

Las manos del lycan también se movían como locas en la anatomía ajena, tocándolo, reafirmando que en serio, no era un maldito sueño todo esto. Y es que lo había _soñado_ demasiadas veces, donde siempre parecía ser todo tan real y, cuando estaba a punto de besarle, despertaba y se ponía a destruir cosas para calmar su impaciencia e impotencia.

—Esto es absurdo, Ahomine… —reclamó Kagami, empezando a sentir cosquillas y un poco ruborizado por las _zonas_ donde las manos ajenas tocaron rápidamente— ¡Soy yo, carajo!

Impaciente, le sujetó del rostro para alzarlo y que sus ojos se encontraran con la misma fuerza que dos meteoritos al chocar.

Y se besaron.

En ese preciso instante, fue como si toda una energía creciera desde su _plexo solar_ y les encendiera su vida como una antorcha en la oscuridad. Tan perfecto, tan dulce, tan caliente, tan vital. Por la misma mierda, ¡esto era lo que tanto les había hecho falta! Sus labios lo dejaban en claro, mientras se movían como locos, devorándose y dejando que sus lenguas se encontraran con el dominio de un rey. Incluso se olvidaron del lugar donde estaban y empezaron a moverse, porque Kagami no era de quedarse quietesito y sumiso, esperando el actuar ajeno y Aomine tampoco era de quedarse sin hacer nada o dejar que el otro hiciera todo.

Ambos se activaron, estaban volviendo a tener su vida en sus manos al sentirse juntos otra vez.

Tal vez sería más razonable que charlaran, se dijeran cosas melosas por un momento, explicando cómo es que regresó al mundo humano o ese tipo de acciones que son comunes en una alguna película romántica. Pero bueno, ellos dos no eran protagonistas de esas cursilerías, ellos vivirían su amor a su ritmo, a pesar de haber estado separados y si se dirían lo mucho que se extrañaron, sería dejando que su _cuerpo_ y _alma_ se unieran para hablar sin palabras, solo con _actos_.

La ropa de los dos ya estaba mojada por obvias razones y los pezones de Kagami estaban erectos por la misma frialdad del agua y por el calor que surgió cuando su boca finalmente se encontró con la de su amante peliazul. Mismo que no estaba nada desigual en sus reacciones. De hecho, todavía no habían empezado los _previos_ y ya esa pequeña parte de su anatomía, estaba despierta y muy dura.

—Debería castigarte por haberme dejado tanto maldito tiempo —gruñó Aomine entre jadeos, en medio de los labios del contrario y como respuesta recibió una mordida en su labio inferior.

—Eso debería decírtelo a ti, _Daiki_.

Algo más se encendió y el lycan de tez cobriza no pudo más. Se incorporó, jalando al híbrido para ir más a la orilla del arroyo y se sentó, dejando que Kagami se acomodara encima de su pelvis mientras le _desgarró_ la playera que tenía puesta y ese escultural torso quedó a su merced. No tardó mucho y empezó a devorarlo; lamidas, mordidas, chupetones, eso recibió el pelirrojo y se estremeció. Ah, pero no se quedó quieto.

Las manos de Taiga se metieron por la camisa casi desabrochada ajena y acarició ese pecho tan bien formado y entonces, jaloneó la tela hasta arrancarla del cuerpo del lycan. Sus manos se deleitaron sintiendo esa piel cobriza que le incendiaba cada célula de su interior, y, joder, ¿cómo le hizo para vivir éste tiempo sin sentir a Aomine? Tuvo suerte de no volverse loco.

Volvieron a besarse con muchas ganas, con ansias, con urgencia… Como si hubiesen estado caminando en el desierto sin agua y finalmente la bebieran, porque era así como estaban. _Sedientos_. Muy, muy sedientos. No solo de besos y caricias, sino de todo lo que ellos tenían. Había sido tan injusto que los portales se cerraran de esa manera hace treinta años.

Estar lejos fue una pérdida terrible para ambos, lo sentían por como sus manos se apretaban más y más, abrazándose como si quisieran _encadenarse_ para jamás separarse. También por como la boca de Kagami se adhería con fuerza a la de Aomine y como éste se pegaba más y más al cuerpo ajeno, queriendo fundirse en ese cuerpo de caramelo.

No les importaba estar lejos de la ciudad, con el peligro de que alguien se acercara, solo estaban concentrados en todo la pasión que sus cuerpos no dejaban de soltar. Kagami ni siquiera se esperó para moverse sobre la pelvis de Aomine; con esas simples caricias y candentes besos, estaba ya excitado y no demasiado paciente para algún previo.

Entre besos y gemidos, terminaron rodando un poco por la parte del pasto cerca del arroyo. La boca de Aomine descendió hasta el cuello del pelirrojo y succionó toda la zona, haciendo que sus dientes se rozaran con la piel, como si quisiera cortarla con éstos. Gruñó al sentir las manos de Kagami rasgarle la tela del pantalón, en la zona del cierre. Y así, éste no se hizo esperar, porque fue a frotar muy bien el grueso y erecto falo del hombre lobo con sus manos deseosas e inquietas.

—Maldición, Taiga… —siseó al sentir su órgano exterior sexual liberado. El ramalazo de placer fue tan desorbitante que lo desconcentró un poco. ¡Hacía tanto que no había sentido esto, joder!

—La tienes igual de grande que siempre… Y caliente… —susurró Kagami con un tono provocativo en su ronca voz, contra el lóbulo ajeno.

Puso ambas manos en el pecho de Aomine y lo empujó para que se acostara bien en el pasto y le sonrió lascivo y travieso. Se montó a él, con movimientos plenamente sinuosos para frotar su cadera sobre la erección palpitante ajena; pero no duró mucho, ya que el lycan con una sonrisa socarrona le arrancó las prendas que le quedaban para que finalmente sus pieles se sintieran.

Ambos sisearon de la sensación abrumadora de placer que apareció en cada célula de su cuerpo. Todavía no había penetración y joder que al sentir la pelvis de Aomine chocar con los glúteos bien formados de Kagami, fue la gloria.

—No aguanto más, maldición…, Taiga… No puedo aguantar más… —gruñó en respuesta a las fricciones que el susodicho estaba haciendo sobre su miembro.

—Idiota, no te estoy pidiendo que te aguantes, ¿qué no lo sientes? —Taiga se mordió los labios con una sensualidad exquisita. No se había sentido tan seductor desde hace tiempo, ahora mismo la vergüenza que a veces sentía en expresarse así, estaba fuera— Te quiero _adentro_. Te deseo adentro, Daiki.

Y esas palabras fueron una completa bomba para el moreno. Al demonio el romanticismo, al demonio la paciencia para ir probándose otra vez, ¡tenían toda una eternidad para disfrutar sus cuerpos! No iba a ser lento, no cuando esperó tanto para esto.

Aomine iba a empujar al pelirrojo para acomodarse en la posición del _misionero_ , sin embargo, Kagami le sonrió altanero y reaccionó rápido, deteniéndole contra el pasto al ponerle encima ambas manos para que la posición siguiera igual.

—Te dije que no la tendrías tan fácil… —se inclinó hacia delante, de tal modo que su torso quedó apegado al del lycan; le besó y succionó los labios lentamente, pero que aun así, dejaban en claro la hambruna que tenía.

—Pero aún sigo teniendo el control… —gruñó Aomine en una sonrisa descarada, sujetando velozmente los glúteos ajenos para abrirlos, y sin ninguna consideración, lo penetró.

— ¡Mmmgh…Aah, imbécil…! —Kagami se arqueó y enterró sus uñas en los hombros del peliazul.

Daiki no dijo nado, porque vamos, sentir como la carne del interior del híbrido atrapaba su miembro después de tanto tiempo, lo dejó jadeante y descontrolado por las inmensas sensaciones de excitación y placer. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en vez de eso, Taiga se lanzó a besarlo apasionadamente.

Lo bueno de que sus cuerpos no eran humanos, era que la agresión en el sexo ni siquiera les dolía, a como hubiese sucedido si Kagami continuara siendo humano; Aomine no hubiese podido entrar de esa manera tan violenta.

E híbrido y lycan no demoraron en iniciar la acción.

Las embestidas iniciaron con una potencia y rapidez inigualable. Taiga nunca se había sentido tan sensible como ahora, joder, porque sus gemidos no tardaron en aparecer y ahogarse en medio de aquel ósculo que compartía con el moreno.

Los dos estaban completamente aferrados el uno al otro, sin la necesidad de que sus pulmones metieran oxígeno en su cuerpo por cortos lapsos. No obstante, el beso se deshizo por el deseo de Daiki a escuchar al pelirrojo gemir su nombre, porque oh, cuánta falta le había hecho escucharle así.

Más aún, de ver esas expresiones lascivas y de placer que solo Kagami podía hacer al momento de hacerlo suyo.

Era irremediable que el frenesí ahora dominara todas sus acciones, por lo que iniciaron un ritual donde volverían a memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo hasta devorarse sin piedad alguna.

Y fue mucho mejor, cuando preso de la excitación tan extrema, Aomine terminó transformándose para fundirse de esa manera en el cuerpo de Taiga.

* * *

La luna llena resplandecía como un diamante, alumbrando con intensidad el firmamento que contemplaban Aomine y Kagami desde las ramas de un frondoso y gran árbol, ubicado en las montañas de Japón.

Tras las sesiones de sexo tan extensas que ambos ejecutaron, finalmente estaban en plena paz, descansando su espíritu al estar envueltos por la noche, completamente desnudos y abrazados, sumidos en un cómodo silencio que solo entre los eternos amantes podría existir.

El pelirrojo estaba recostado en el regazo del lycan cobrizo, mismo que le tenía abrazado. Estaban muy acurrucados, tibios y un poco sudados. O al menos por parte de Aomine, que su naturaleza de hombre lobo no lo dejaba completamente inmune al sudor, a diferencia de la condición híbrida del pelirrojo; tenía sus ventajas ser mitad vampiro.

Nunca habían tenido sesiones de sexo tan extensas, al menos no en las veces que Kagami y Aomine tuvieron oportunidad de hacerlo. Tal parecía que terminarían acababan con el todo el bosque si hubiesen continuado más tiempo. Sobre todo cuando el peliazul se _transformó_.

—Sí que tenemos un fetiche por hacerlo en medio del bosque —musitó Taiga con un tono pacífico, que hacía un contraste casi divertido porque el tema no se prestaba para que tuviera ese tono.

— ¿Tú crees? —Aomine alzó una ceja, con la voz jocosa y rozó suavemente la punta de su nariz con la nuca de su novio, hasta dejarle un beso ahí— A mí me parece genial.

—Porque eres un pervertido exhibicionista —Kagami fingió molestia, sin embargo, se acurrucó mejor en el cuerpo del lycan para poder verlo a los ojos—. Aparte de engreído, mira que has traído más en tu paquete de novio —añadió burlón.

—Oh, sí, lo dices como si tú tampoco lo fueras —él lo miró con orgullo y le sujetó la quijada para robarle un dulce beso que duró unos minutos más.

Taiga terminó el ósculo en un suspiró enamorado que le robó una risita jocosa al peliazul, quién terminó golpeado y casi aventado desde aquella rama del árbol como una respuesta por su innecesaria risa.

—Estúpido _firulais_ engreído —refunfuñó.

Daiki puso los ojos en blanco y resopló por ese inusual apodo con que fue llamado. Sin embargo, hacia tantísimo tiempo que escuchó al pelirrojo decirle así, que lejos de provocarle alguna molestia, solo le hizo sonreír complacido.

—Pero amas a éste estúpido firualis —le respondió sin inmutarse, volviendo a abrazarlo sin darle oportunidad a que se escapara.

—Ahomine, eres el único novio que no hace una escena cursi en un reencuentro —bufó con aparente indignación.

—Oh, vamos. Si te di una muy buena bienvenida —insinuó mordiéndole ligeramente una oreja.

—Idiota.

—Imbécil.

—… —Kagami lo quedó mirando fijamente, primero de manera fulminante, y finalmente, sus orbes se tornaron tiernos. Se tragó las señas de timidez que quisieron aparecer en cuánto la parte consciente de su mente entendió lo que diría a continuación— Me hace tan feliz volverte a ver, Daiki.

El nombrado muchacho parpadeó sorprendido por aquella confesión, que se quedó viéndolo perplejo, sin que su coquetería le ganara para responderle de manera cómo era típica en él.

Y por la mierda que el pelirrojo se veía tan guapo, tan salvajemente tierno por la manera en que dijo lo que dijo, que a Aomine se le agrandó el corazón. Y un fugaz, muy fugaz rubor le cubrió los pómulos que no pudo ser notado al ser su piel tan morena.

—No hubo un solo día en que no viniera a ver éste maldito lugar, esperando que algún jodido portal se abriera y salieras tú, Taiga —ahora fue su turno de confesar. Simplemente no pudo evitar que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

El híbrido lo quedó observando a los ojos, sin decirle nada, acariciándole con la mirada, de una forma tan sincera y cálida, que le abrazaba el alma.

Aomine continuó ante el presente silencio. No deseaba quedarse callado, qué importaba el orgullo, necesitaba y quería decir su sentir, Kagami lo merecía.

—Iba a volverme loco sino volvía a verte… Yo no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más… —pero el pelirrojo le tapó la boca con su dedo índice.

—Volví. Volví, volví para estar contigo —juntó su frente con la contraria y no rompió el contacto visual—. También…, también te extrañaba con locura, joder… —al diablo si se ruborizaba, igualmente seguiría hablando— Sentía que a cada momento iba a estallar…

La melancolía envolvió tanto al licántropo como al híbrido, no obstante, volviendo a fundirse en un intenso y romántico beso que logró dispersar ese sentimiento de pesadez; hablar de esas tres décadas donde estuvieron separados no iba a ser fácil para ninguno de los dos, eso estaba claro.

Suaves chasquidos fueron provocados por aquel nexo e hizo estremecer a la pareja y causando una cálida sensación.

—Nunca perdí la esperanza de que volvería a tenerte entre mis brazos, justo como querías —susurró Daiki.

Kagami sonrió.

—Tampoco la perdí, no me importaba si _en verdad_ no habría esperanza, yo no iba a perderla.

— ¿Cómo volviste? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Alexandra hizo algo? Esa bendita mujer siempre me dijo que no se podría volver a hacer un portal y ahora veo que no tenía razón. No debí haberle creído —espetó Aomine, sintiéndose inconforme y molesto.

—Alex no te mintió —aseguró Taiga y dirigió su mirada hasta el cielo, hasta la luna llena.

Aomine siguió la mirada ajena y…

 _Oh._

La luna llena era _azul_.

De un azul tan puro que transmitía paz de solo verlo y que podía diferenciarse muy bien del azul oscuro de la noche. Aunque probablemente los ojos humanos no notaban el cambio de la luna blanca a la azul.

— ¡¿Qué carajo…?! —hasta éste momento es que el lycan se había dado cuenta de esa _otra_ particularidad de la luna, ya que tampoco estaba en el tiempo de ser luna llena.

—Es un nuevo fenómeno astral —dijo Kagami, sin despegar sus ojos de aquella mágica bola azul—. Apareció en la noche, hace una década; no se sabe por qué, Akashi y Midorima han estado investigando y solo llegaron a la conclusión de que era una puerta a múltiples universos y que no daba el paso a cualquiera.

Rápidamente, Daiki volvió a verlo con mayor intriga, tratando de no adelantarse a decirle algo como por qué tardó tanto en volver si ese portal apareció tanto tiempo atrás. Sabía que debía escucharlo.

Aun así, el pelirrojo pareció detectar los sentimientos ajenos y soló resopló, riendo brevemente.

—Impaciente.

—No me culpes, bien sabes que no ha sido fácil.

Taiga únicamente le dejó una caricia en el pecho y prosiguió con la explicación.

—La luna se volvió azul en La Noche y La Unión Milagrosa fue la primera en ir a inspeccionar, pero no habría gran cosa; entonces, me llamaron a mí por intuición de Akashi. Y, como no era secreto el enorme deseo que tenía de verte, cuando el Lago Espejo te reflejó a ti y lo qué hacías en éste mundo, parecieron entender lo que la Luna Azul significaba.

— ¿Veías lo que yo hacía? —Daiki pensó en los dramas que tuvo que pasar con Kise y luego en las salidas que empezó a tener con él. No supo si preocuparse o no porque Kagami se molestara.

—Pareciera que ocultas algo, Aomine Daiki —entrecerró los ojos. Sin embargo, estalló en risas y negó—. Admito que me carcomían los celos de que Kise tuviera la oportunidad de estar a tu lado y yo no, pero sé que tú _nunca_ traicionarías lo que tenemos.

—Yo siempre, siempre deseaba estar a tu lado, Kagami. Nunca te olvides de eso.

—Sigue grabado en mi mente —asintió—. Bueno, después del descubrimiento que hubo, con la ayuda de Tatsuya y Midorima siguieron intentando conocer qué más sucedía; al parecer éste fenómeno no ocurrió en la tierra, así que Alex no podría ayudarnos. Intentaron transportar algo desde La Noche al mundo humano, pero nada funcionaba; yo también lo intenté en una ocasión, sin embargo al entrar al lago solo había agua y ninguna señal de entrar al mundo humano.

"El portal era únicamente como una bola de cristal, dónde se podía ver y no entrar. Al menos así lo fue durante un año, o lo que restó del año en que fue descubierto. Después de eso, la luna volvió a su color blanco y ese portal se cerró; ya ni siquiera podía verte, y me sentía mucho peor, porque fue como una esperanza que otra vez se me arrebató.

"Empero volví a recuperar la fé y Tatsuya estaba seguro que ese acontecimiento volvería a suceder, pese a que Midorima no lo sustentaba como algo posible. Akashi iba a cerrar la investigación del fenómeno, sin embargo, Kuroko me apoyó en eso y la investigación continuó, solo que como un cero a la izquierda.

"Hasta que, hace seis meses, la luna se volvió otra vez azul. Pasó lo mismo, solo eran visiones y nada físico podía pasar ni entrar. Yo estaba cayendo en la desesperación otra vez, joder, de verdad, Aomine… No eras él único que estaba al límite.

"Queriendo escapar de ese sentimiento, en un brote impulsivo y que creí me haría bien, decidí ir a aquella cueva dónde nos encontramos antes de separarnos. A la Cueva de los Amantes Secretos, donde también fue mi hogar.

"Estuve ahí un buen tiempo, hasta que Tatsuya me encontró. Estaba preocupado y molesto conmigo; discutimos, pero en ese momento, él me dijo que debido a que estaba metido en la cueva, la luna azul había desaparecido. Estábamos tan acalorados discutiendo, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que _esa_ era la clave.

"El portal que la luna azul había creado estaba incompleto porque estaba débil. La magia era atraída a otros lugares de La Noche, por eso esa oportunidad que nos era brindada no podía ejecutarse. Y fue cuando se comenzó a buscar las fuentes que robaban la magia a la luna azul para deshacerlas por completo y en, cuando finalmente el portal quedó completo… No dudé en volver.

En toda la explicación que Kagami dio, el peliazul no interrumpió de ninguna manera, solo se dedicó a mirarlo atentamente y solo por su mente pasaban fugaces comentarios.

Él jamás había sido creyente de las leyendas de La Noche, muchos menos en que existían diosas que les protegían o guiaban. Claro que cuando fue la batalla contra el _otro_ Akashi, su mentalidad se replanteó un poco y, con todo lo que el Kagami le estaba contando, miles de cuestiones referentes a eso le crecieron. Porque, ¿quién o qué volvió a la luna _azul_? ¿O simplemente fue una coincidencia?

Fuera lo que fuera, tampoco perdería el tiempo pensando en eso, únicamente lo agradecería en silencio.

—Me sorprende que… Que Akashi te haya dado prioridad con eso —masculló Aomine—. No es que crea que él ahora _sí_ comprende a los demás, pero en La Noche otros acontecimientos abarcan la atención de la autoridad.

—A Akashi le preocupaba el mundo humano también y de pasó me ayudaba a mí —aclaró Kagami.

—Los vampiros y licántropos que habitan aquí no son ni la mitad de peligrosos de lo que una vez fue el otro Akashi.

—Da igual, no estoy aquí como soldado de Akashi, estoy para estar contigo, idiota.

—No volverás a ver a tu madre ni a tu hermano. ¿O piensas venir a verme cada diez años? —Aomine le miró serio. Le preocupaba ese tema, es decir, quería que el pelirrojo estuviera con él, sin embargo tampoco podía ser tan egoísta de alejarlo de su familia.

—En serio que eres un Ahomine —puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un golpe en la frente.

— ¡Tsk, joder, Bakagami!

—Mi decisión es quedarme contigo, solo contigo, Aomine Daiki. No pienso quedarme en La Noche sino estás tú, porque te amo.

— ¡…! —Daiki se quedó mirándolo fijamente, sintiendo un montón de emociones que subían desde su estómago hasta su pecho y querían salir a gritos de felicidad en su garganta. Pero se controló— Te has vuelto todo un rompecorazones, Taiga —le sonrió entre burlón y glorioso.

— ¡Agh, no arruines el momento, animal! —pese a que estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas, no rompió el contacto visual y se lanzó a besarlo con fuerza, con amor, con pasión.

Y, obviamente que Aomine correspondió. En ese beso le expresó la inmensa felicidad que sintió porque el pelirrojo lo eligió a él, que pese a que probablemente ya no vería a su familia, quiso quedarse con él.

¡No había mayor felicidad que eso, por todos los cielos! ¡Era el hombre lobo más feliz del universo!

Y eso era algo que nadie jamás podría cambiar.

* * *

La noción del tiempo se perdió para el lycan azul y el híbrido pelirrojo en aquel bosque de Japón.

No es que no tuvieran otro lugar al cual ir, sin embargo, el momento que acontecía a ambos era tan gratificante que no tenían ningún deseo de romper. No importaba si se alargaba años o una eternidad, ellos estaban completamente felices.

De no ser porque a ambos el hambre los atacó, es que decidieron ponerse en marcha otra vez. Y también por los deseos que Kagami tenía de volver a ver a Alex, quién era su segunda madre.

Aomine sugirió al pelirrojo que fueran a su departamento, porque ahí tenía más ropa para prestarle y comida; puesto que ninguno tenía dinero —el del peliazul había salido volando con todas sus prendas y seguramente el arroyo se lo llevó—, así que el nuevo destino era ese lugar.

En el transcurso, Taiga le explicó que el portal continuaría abierto los seis meses restantes del año, para ir y venir de La Noche sin ninguna preocupación, pero que luego volvería a cerrarse y se abriría en otra década. Por lo que aún podría seguir viendo a su familia y eso supuso un alivio también para Aomine.

—Alguien nos está esperando —dijo Kagami al sentir el impacto de un aroma frutal contra su nariz, uno que conocía muy bien, pese al pequeño cambio que había tenido en esos treinta años.

Lejos de mostrarse reacio o molesto, de alguna manera le agradaba que justamente _Kise_ estuviera ahí, justo dentro del departamento del peliazul.

Daiki solo bufó, pero más que nada estaba preocupado por la reacción que tendría el pelirrojo, es decir, Kise estaba dentro de su departamento sin ninguna dificultad.

—Deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto, Ahomine.

El nombrado solo alzó una ceja, y es que era consciente de la rivalidad que había existido entre Kise y Kagami por ese jodido triángulo amoroso que se formó entre los tres.

—No quiero que mi departamento si incendie —alegó Aomine, ahora burlón y mirando a su novio.

—Vete al carajo, idiota —Kagami gruñó y se ruborizó un poco, aunque se le pasó en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando finalmente llegaron hasta el departamento del hombre lobo, se escuchó la respiración del vampiro detenerse, como si tratara de ser cuidadoso.

Taiga se mantuvo sereno. Por supuesto que en muchas ocasiones ardió en celos gracias a la presencia de Ryota, no obstante, después de la guerra y el cómo el rubio le ayudó para salvarse del lado salvaje del hibridismo, no podía seguir viéndolo como solo un rival.

Y además existía igualmente gratitud por parte del rubio hacía Kagami, porque fue éste quién lo liberó de la prisión en Eretz.

Aunque quisiera, no podían odiarse, ni dañarse, de desearse el mal.

Si Kagami se sintió nervioso, no lo demostró. Y Daiki sentía una ligera tensión en el ambiente, que hasta se había olvidado de abrir la puerta, por lo que el mismo Kise fue quién la abrió.

— ¡KAGAMICCHI! —exclamó con tanta emoción y sincera alegría, que tomó por sorpresa a la pareja. Incluso saltó a abrazar al pelirrojo por unos segundos para después sostenerlo de los hombros y observarlo— ¡Si volviste!

El aludido híbrido parpadeó tratando de mostrarse calmado, pero fue inevitable que no le devolviera la sonrisa. Una amistosa y grata sonrisa.

—Siempre tan escandaloso, eh, Kise. Veo que el ser parte del mundo del espectáculo te ha sentado bien.

—Ya ves, es parte del acto, Kagamicchi —a Kise no le impresionó que el pelirrojo supiera de lo que era su vida ahora, era tan obvio que Aomine le contó—. Terminé encontrando dónde pertenezco —su gesto se volvió tranquilo unos momentos y posteriormente regresó a su enorme sonrisa.

Daiki captó muy bien el doble significado de aquellas palabras y se preguntó si el híbrido hizo lo mismo.

—Y me alegra mucho saberlo.

Kise compartió una larga mirada con el híbrido de ojos rubíes, como si estuvieran conversando, que incluso la inicial tensión que Aomine sintió, desapareció.

— ¡Bien, bien! ¡Tienes que contarme cómo volviste! —Kise volvió a generar esa efusividad tan típica en él— Aomine salió corriendo como un loco hace tres días y seguramente esos días estuvieron juntos para hablar, así que ahora me toca a mí saber todo el chisme.

—No seas fastidioso, Kise. Ni siquiera hemos comido —Daiki lo miró mal, pero sin ningún tipo de doble intención.

Fue un enorme alivio cuando los tres se dieron cuenta que el trío amoroso que se formó hace tantos años, ahora era casi nulo. O por lo menos, Ryota tenía una visión más objetiva de las cosas.

—Siempre tan grosero, Aomenicchi —hizo un mohín—. Yo también quiero robarme un rato a Kagamicchi —añadió, con un gesto travieso, aunque solamente para molestarle.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces!

El vampiro rubio se empezó a reír, Kagami ni siquiera sabía que decir.

Fue entonces cuando inesperadamente, otro torbellino de cabellos rubios inundó el departamento del licántropo.

— ¡TAIGA! ¡OH, SANTO CIELO, TAIGA! —lloriqueó Alexandra, metiendo una ráfaga de viento al lugar, venía corriendo desde Londres porque no quería arriesgarse a abrir un portal y que la luna azul se perdiera— ¡ESTÁS VIVO, MI NIÑO!

La emoción del El Hada fue incluso mucho más intensa que la de Kise, que incluso aturdió a éste y puso de un breve mal humor a Aomine.

Kagami terminó en el suelo, con su tía encima, abrazándole como si no hubiera un mañana.

— ¡Alex! Deja de decir tonterías, ¡claro que estoy vivo! Solo estaba en La Noche —a pesar de lo tosca que salió su voz, correspondió como pudo al abrazo con cariño, tratando de no avergonzarse. Es decir, no era una persona muy afectuosa, pero no quería limitarse luego de no haberla visto estas tres décadas—. Joder, me estás aplastando.

— ¡Pensé que no te volvería a ver, mi Taiga! —musitó la mujer otra vez, para molestia de Aomine— ¡Te extrañábamos mucho! —agarró del rostro al pelirrojo para mirarlo mejor, como toda una madre preocupada— Sabíamos que te tendríamos de regreso, Daiki nunca dejó de buscarme para que intentara traerte de regreso.

En ese momento, el peliazul gruñó por lo bajo y Kise alzó una ceja, mirándole.

—Ya basta de tanto griterío el día de hoy, joder. Es mi casa.

—Oh, vamos, Aominecchi, no te pongas celoso. Alexcchi solo está abrazando a un hijo —molestó.

—Cierra el pico, idiota.

— ¡¿Cómo están todos en La Noche?! ¡¿Cómo volviste?! En cuanto vi la luna azul solo pude deducir superficialmente, pero solo eran suposiciones y en cuanto sentí tu olor, no dudé en venir a Japón —expresó, casi con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Taiga no podía ser rudo con Alex en ese estado, de alguna manera le conmovió.

—Cálmate, Alex, te contaré, te contaré —se movió ágilmente para incorporarse junto a la rubia—. Pero primero, necesito alimentarme.

—Qué mejor que una comida familiar —musitó Aomine sarcástico—. ¿Estás seguro que Himuro no vendrá?

—Hay más cosas que debo contar, así que esto también te interesa, Ahomine —recordó Kagami.

El peliazul solo suspiró y pasó al lado de su novio para susurrarle:

—Bien, pero después no te dejaré ni caminar.

* * *

Y los días pasaron, ahora con el verdadero color de la vida ante los ojos de Aomine con Kagami finalmente a su lado, recuperando poco a poco aquella vitalidad que esas tres décadas les faltó.

Ese día en que se inundaron con la visita de Kise y Alex fue uno donde el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que tenía otra familia aparte de su madre y Himuro, que estaban en La Noche; bueno, en el caso de la vampira rubia siempre había sido su familia, pero que en el recuadro se incluyera al vampiro de ojos miel resultaba irónico.

Después de eso, Kise se había ido y Aomine les dio espacio a Alexandra y Taiga para que platicaran todo lo que quisieran sobre cosas más banales de lo que le había sucedido todos estos años.

El hombre lobo de tez cobriza se continuó sintiendo plenamente agradecido por el fenómeno de la luna azul, no lo comprendía del todo, sin embargo había sido justo lo que necesitaba para que el amor de su eternidad regresara a su lado.

En el resto de los días, incluso Sora y Himuro se aparecieron en el mundo humano para ver a Alexandra, formándose otra reunión familiar que acaparó a Kagami nuevamente y por consecuencia a Aomine.

Y es que todos ellos estuvieron esperando una esperanza —no tan desesperadamente como el pelirrojo— para poder volver al mundo humano. O al menos visitarlo, como era el caso de Himuro, pues ante su nueva relación con Murasakibara, era obvio que se quedaría en La Noche.

Cada uno de los involucrados en la batalla para derrotar al otro Akashi había encontrado el camino de su destino, o bien lo estaban forjando.

Al llegar el mes en que Kagami había regresado de La Noche, decidió ir a visitar a sus demás amigos; la manada de Hyuuga, donde fue recibido con gran alegría por cada uno de los integrantes de ésta y otra inusual reunión se suscitó entre todos; la felicidad de volver a ver al híbrido era tanta, que se alargó por una semana, donde se entretenían con los deportes humanos, solo que adaptados a sus capacidades como seres del submundo.

Y para impresión tanto de Daiki como de Taiga, se enteraron que Kiyoshi y Hyuuga habían iniciado una relación tras un año de lo sucedido en La Noche; obviamente el informante de esa noticia fue Kiyoshi, porque el temperamento del alfa impedía que fuera a contárselo a sus amigos con tanta facilidad y no quería hacer el ridículo avergonzándose como un idiota.

—Woah… Jamás me lo hubiese imaginado —comentó Kagami con el rostro estupefacto.

—Eso pasa porque eres despistado, Kagami-kun, era tan obvio la tensión sexual entre ambos —Riko se rió con disimulo.

—Similar a la tuya con Aomine —secundó Koganei.

— ¡¿Ah?! —ahora frunció el ceño, fulminándole con la mirada.

—A mi me da alivio —interrumpió Aomine.

— ¿Alivio? —inquirió Kiyoshi, curioso. De alguna manera tenía el presentimiento que no fue lo mejor preguntar, pero sentía que la consecuencia de eso sería interesante.

Daiki sonrió con cinismo y burla.

—Tendré alguien que me comprenda por tener un novio _tsundere_.

—Oh, vaya… —Kiyoshi estalló en refrescantes risas, causando un violento sonrojo tanto en el híbrido, como en el alfa de la manada— Pero eso los hace tan adorables.

— ¡Dejen de hablar de nosotros como si no estuviéramos presentes, imbéciles! —gruñeron al unísono.

Y las risas ahora fueron por parte de toda la manada.

A pesar del momento vergonzoso que el pelirrojo vivió, el sentimiento de confort que sentía al estar con sus amigos no desapareció y definitivamente que los había extrañado. Así que, en medio de comentarios burlones por parte de Aomine, la convivencia continuó entre ellos.

* * *

El clima de Londres era cálido, tal vez porque el verano seguía con intensidad cubriendo cada lugar de la ciudad, o mejor dicho, del bosque, como un manto tibio que brindaba compañía a las almas solitarias de algunas personas.

Kagami tenía deseos de ir a visitar a Alex en la casa donde vivió cuando fue humano y donde toda su historia con el peliazul comenzó.

Habían viajado a pie, sin deseos de utilizar algún transporte y como los seres no humanos que eran, podían hacerlo y no morirse en el intento. Además el pelirrojo tenía deseos de volver a memorizar aquellos lugares del planeta tierra, quería revivirlos en compañía de su pareja.

El viaje había estado en un silencio muy cómodo por parte de ambos, pero _curiosamente_ al llegar al claro del bosque, a Daiki se le ocurrió hacer un comentario casual.

—Me sorprende la cantidad de buenas compañeras que consiguieron en la manada de Hyuuga.

— ¿A qué viene ese comentario tan fuera de lugar, idiota? —graznó Taiga, alzando una ceja, mirándole.

—Estaba pensando en todas las cosas que han cambiado desde que te fuiste, solo eso —respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Ajá… —puso los ojos en blanco— De todos modos, ¿es que nunca los visitaste?

El licántropo negó.

—No tenía humor para socializar, Bakagami.

—Claro, pero ese día hasta parecía que te ibas a desnudar para impresionar a las nuevas compañeras de Hyuuga, como hace diez años al transformarte y llevarme en tu espalda —resopló Kagami, fingiendo molestia, aunque solo le siguió el juego.

Aomine hizo un gesto de coquetería y se detuvo frente a él para sostenerle la quijada.

—Solo me desnudo para impresionarte a ti —se inclinó y le besó el cuello sensualmente, a lo que Taiga suspiró, pasando sus manos por la espalda ajena.

—Joder, ¿es que algún día tendremos sexo en una cama y no en un bosque?

—Si lo hacemos en una cama seguramente terminaría destrozada al igual que la casa —Aomine pareció muy complacido al decir eso— y no creo que quieras explicar a la agencia de bienes y raíces como es que la destruimos.

—Idiota fanfarrón —refunfuñó por unos segundos y posteriormente miró a los ojos al lycan para sonreír seductor—. Pero dejemos la charla para otro día, ahora tienes que impresionarme con tu desnudez, Aomine Daiki.

Y se besaron con esa intensidad de miles de galaxias en sus bocas que los fundía en una burbuja donde eran los reyes del mundo; solo ellos dos, híbrido y licántropo.

Se besaron hasta que, como cada que deseaban, sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno, abrazándose las almas sin descanso. Y es que no importaba si se la pasaban haciendo el amor toda una noche o un día completo o incluso una semana, porque al final, tenían toda una extensa y larga vida por delante, amándose.

Aomine y Kagami eran eternos.

* * *

 _ **AAAAAHHHH, ESTOY POR LLORAR CON ESTO, AYUDA, JAJAJAJAJA.**_

 _ **Me voy a desahogar en el epílogo, esperenlo. (?)**_


	40. Epílogo: regreso de la luna

_**Epílogo; Regreso de la Luna**_

* * *

Desde que Kagami había regresado, las salidas que una vez tuvo con Aomine cesaron. No porque él las cancelara o se negara a verlo, porque incluso en alguna ocasión los tres salieron, pero Kise sabía que no tenía mucho que pintar entre los dos y pese a todos sus intentos, sabía que haría un mal trío entre ellos y bueno, últimamente su orgullo había crecido un poco en ese hecho, ya que se dio cuenta de lo mal que lució con estar intentando abrir un ajero que estaba cerrado con cemento.

Era su momento de salir adelante, de en verdad ser _egoísta_ y ver por sí mismo, solo por él y nada más. Era tiempo para él de crecer, pese a la sombra que seguía intacta y viva en algún lugar de su ser, gracias a todos los acontecimientos que pasaron y todo el sufrimiento que se suscitó para él. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que le preocupaba al rubio, era lo de menos, porque se decía a sí mismo que estaría bien.

No solo era un poderoso vampiro con un linaje maravilloso y un don en la pelea, aparte de haber formado parte de las líneas de la Unión Milagrosa por unos momentos, también había peleado con el _otro_ Akashi —tuvo el poder y valor suficiente para eso— y haber sobrevivido y aguantado un maldito siglo en Eretz, sin alimento y con los rayos del sol debilitándolo cada día.

Seguía vivo pese a la pesadilla que fue su vida y así seguiría.

Cuando llegara el momento, ya se encargaría de idear algo qué hacer para que su _juventud_ no causara tanto escándalo, pues obviamente nadie debía saber lo que realmente era. No obstante, ahora solo se dedicaría de vivir en su presente, sobre todo, porque ahora tenía algo que descubrir por un hecho que le sucedió ese día en que Kagami volvió y no se trataba de Aomine, ya no.

Ese día, el vampiro de ojos dorados sintió un olor sanguíneo poderoso, que lo dejó inmóvil y lo impresionó de muchas maneras. Buscó y buscó, porque _quería_ al dueño de ese perfume que avivó su deseo de _morder_ , de beber sangre; no podía dejarlo ir así como así, pese a que ya no se alimentaba precisamente de humanos ahora, sin embargo, ese tipo de drogas solo se encuentran pocas veces y no iba a renunciar a ésta.

Pero, cuando pudo mover su cuerpo y adentrarse en el bar, el olor ya se había esparcido. Aunque salió de ahí y buscó en la ciudad por una semana y media, no encontró nada más y solo tenía el recuerdo de ese perfume embriagador, sin embargo, su mente no le hacía justicia a eso. ¿O es que solo fue su imaginación en un deseo para tener como poder dejar atrás de verdad su pasado con Aomine? No lo sabía y tampoco creía que fuera por esa razón.

Cierto día, el súper modelo Kise Ryota decidió visitar un bar muy conocido en la ciudad de Tokyo. Iba solo y le daba igual si la gente lo conocía o no, tampoco se iba escondiendo, porque vestía un pantalón negro y corto hasta la rodilla, con las puntas de tela dobladas, una camisa arremangada grisa platino con una corbata negra. La ropa se le ceñía adecuadamente a su cuerpo para resultar su masculinidad, porque sus músculos no ostentosos se podían apreciar en sus piernas y brazos. Calzaba unos converse negro con blanco y usaba unas gafas, incluso ya tenía una perforación en su oreja izquierda.

Claro que lo recocieron y se agitaron al verlo, pero no pudieron arremolinarse hacía él como hubiesen querido, porque ahí, en ese bar, estaba alguien muy _peligroso_ y que si hacían algo que lo sacara de quicio, todos morirían. Solo que Kise no lo sabía, de hecho no le preocupaba que el lugar tuviera cierto ambiente diferente a los que siempre frecuentaba. Él estaba ahí, porque cierto guitarrista de una banda le llamó la atención desde ese día en que Kagami regresó.

 _Kasamatsu Yukio_ , pensó con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras sus ojos lo observaban tocar. Hubo algo en él que le llamó la atención, aunque al inicio creyó que él era el portador de ese olor inmenso que lo aturdió, pero no era así. Tampoco es que como si quisiera _iniciar_ algo con un humano, no gracias, solo tenía curiosidad y quería _probar_ algo distinto. Quería jugar y no se iba a privar de eso.

Caminó para acercarse más al escenario y le fueron abriendo paso, porque vamos, ¡era Kise Ryota! Así que la gente gustosa lo hacía, para poder contemplarlo igualmente. El guitarrista notó su presencia y le dedicó una mirada indiferente, porque a él no le iban los niñitos presumidos ni esas cosas y siguió tocando como si nada, pese a que el atractivo del vampiro no le pasó desapercibido.

Iba a seguir avanzando…

Y ese _mismo_ olor impactó contra él, dejándolo inmóvil.

Sus sentidos se alertaron y, sin saber cómo, logró girarse con brusquedad, ignorando como recibió miradas de confusión por ese cambio tan repentino en su ser simpático y sonriente, porque ahora estaba serio y muy decidido a encontrar el origen de ese olor. Ahora que lo estaba volviendo a sentir, definitivamente no lo iba a dejar escapar.

Era extraño, porque su cuerpo se movía desesperado, como si hubiese querido encontrarse con ese perfume desde hace tiempo y era absurdo completamente, ya que no era ningún olor familiar, para nada; aunque sí uno poderoso y tan inmenso como el universo, porque pesaba y seducía los instintos vampíricos de Kise. Era la primera vez que una sangre _humana_ lo llamaba de esa manera.

Sus ojos se movieron casi con desesperación, buscando con la mirada eso que tanto quería encontrar y para su desgracia había mucha gente en ese bar. Escuchaba cuchicheos por su presencia y muchos latidos de corazones agitados. Caminó un poco más, siguiendo el olor, porque mientras más avanzaba, más cerca lo sentía.

Hasta que llegó frente a la barra…

… y sus ojos miel se encontraron con un par de ojos _plateados_...

Eran unas pupilas grises que parecía ya había visto mucho tiempo atrás y no podía ser así, no podía estar sintiendo ese sentimiento de _familiaridad_. Quiso desviar sus ojos de la misma manera en que el dueño, pero no pudo.

La sorpresa de eso dejó a Kise sin aire —sin importar que no necesitara respirar realmente— y su expresión se descompuso sin poder evitarlo, a la vez que su mente se quedó en blanco, sin encontrar cómo procesar lo que acababa de _encontrar_ en éste bar. Se olvidó incluso del verdadero motivo porque el que estaba aquí, ya ni recordaba al humano de nombre Kasamatsu en éste momento.

Ese par de ojos grises no volvieron a verle como al inicio, de hecho, el dueño de estos fue indiferente a comparación del vampiro. Además parecía muy ocupado y entretenido en estar jugueteando con una mujer que lo acompañaba y que era de curvas de escándalo y… _ostentosa_ con esos atributos que se cargaba y que al parecer iban a ser muy bien usados esa noche.

Sin embargo, el vampiro rubio no podía ignorar todo esto, por más que quisiera. ¿Por qué rayos sentía que había encontrado _algo_? ¡¿Qué era ese tonto sentimiento de familiaridad en su pecho?! No podía ser algo bueno todo esto, claro que no… Maldita la hora en que se vino a meter en este bar, en interesarse en ese olor embriagador.

 _¡Esto no…! ¡No, no, no!_ , pensó Kise. Evidentemente se trataba de un simple error, de un juego que su mente le estaba haciendo. Eso tenía que ser.

Pero sus ojos seguían muy clavados en ese _humano_ y no encontraba la fuerza para dejar de observarlo. Ese chico tendría alrededor de veinte años quizá o menos, con una altura casi igual a la de Ryota, con una tez neutra; sin ser muy clara ni muy morena, pues tampoco llegaba al tono bronceado. Las facciones de ese muchacho eran fuertes, dejaban en claro la agresión de su personalidad y pintaban malicia por sus extensiones. Y su cabello seguramente era un poco largo, pues lo usaba en peinado de _rastas_ , era de color azabache y hacían un juego perfecto con esos orbes _grises_.

 _Oh, por las Diosas del Cielo_.

Kise quiso vomitar y su mundo adquirió una visión diferente en éste momento. Era muy difícil que ignorara esas características en ese mundano tan similares a las de…

Él negó velozmente con su cabeza, no iba a permitirse pensar en _ese_ sujeto, rotundamente no lo iba a hacer. ¿Es que no había dejado ya su pasado atrás? Sobre todo esa _parte_ de su pasado. Ese suceso.

Porque no podía ser posible que un humano tuviera muchas similitudes con alguien que ya estaba _muerto_ y que ni siquiera era de éste mundo, joder.

O quizá solo estaba exagerando, sí, debía ser eso. _Tenía_ que ser eso, pues habían muchos humanos en el mundo que pudieran tener los ojos grises y…

Pero nadie tenía ese brillo peculiar que había caracterizado a cierto licántropo. Ese tipo de mirar no era típico en mundanos y el rubio jamás se encontró con alguno parecido. Una sensación de asfixia envolvía a Kise al estar contemplando a ese chico, porque era de este de donde definitivamente provenía esa fragancia tan poderosa y que le avivó sus instintos.

Y no eran instintos que le dijeran que debía degollar la garganta de ese muchacho de ojos grises, no eran de esa clase. Eran instintos que incluso a él mismo le aterraron.

Finalmente, el modelo fue capaz de tener un control perfecto sobre su cuerpo y estaba a punto de irse de ese infernal lugar para no volver jamás, sin importar lo _atractivo_ que era ese olor para él. Pero volvió a estancarse cuando ese par de orbes grises regresaron a mirarlo, probablemente porque ese humano pelinegro sintió la penetrante mirada vampirica. E inesperadamente, comenzó a acercarse sin dejar de ver a Kise, solo que con un aire arrogante y bravucón; irradiando _peligro_ por cada poro de su existencia humana y eso ya debía decir bastante.

Aunque Kise no se dejó intimidar, por supuesto que no. Le miró con un deje orgulloso y sarcástico, ladeando un poco el rostro para acentuarlo y sin moverse, esperando porque ahora mismo no sabía qué hacer.

—Hey, _rubia_ , no me van los hombres —su voz sonó con un tinte de agresión demasiado _familiar_ que hizo estremecer al aludido vampiro, pero no lo demostró obviamente—, así que cambia tu puto objetivo, maricón —finalizó con un gesto intimidante.

Y pasó a un lado del modelo con una sonrisa y mirada que humillaba al anterior mencionado, cruzando el lugar hasta llegar con otra mujer igual que la anterior con la que estaba.

Kise ya no pudo contener más a su mente para que no empezara a trabajar, era imposible que siguiera haciéndolo, a pesar de que creía todo esto era una locura, algo surreal. Porque debía serlo, ¡tenía que ser así! Debía ser así.

Y en medio de la frustración y confusión que sentía…

…la imagen de _Haizaki_ se formó en la mente del vampiro.

* * *

— _¿Tanto amas a Ryota Kise, como para soportar que te odiara, no? ¿De verdad estás_ dispuesto _a todo por él, Shogo? ¿Qué más soportarías?_

— _¡Maldita seas, maldita seas…! —exclamó a gritos, nada dispuesto a aceptar esas palabras._

 _Sin embargo, ella no dejó de mirarlo fijamente, porque aunque supiera la respuesta, hacía falta que él lo dijera._

 _Y finalmente, lo admitió:_

— _Lo que sea._

— _Entonces, dime, ¿qué estilo de_ cabello _te gustaría tener a futuro?_

* * *

El recuerdo llegó a Alex García, la conocida Hada de La Noche, en el mismo paquete que una _visión_. Y no cualquiera, era una reveladora que dejaba el paso a la imaginación de muchas cosas y era una con un final que no se podía evitar, a pesar de los años que tenía como barrera.

—Es increíble todo lo que ha ido cambiando en el mundo —dijo para sí misma, estando arriba de una montaña rocosa que escaló en cuestión de minutos o menos, por simple diversión.

Ella empezó a reírse con dicha, pues todas las piezas que dejó anteriormente habían empezado a aparecer para comenzar a acomodarse, buscando como único final, la _felicidad_ de alguien que en verdad la estaba necesitando y la pedía a gritos silenciosos y Alex no era buena ignorando la desdicha de alguien que sabía tenía _otra_ oportunidad.

Todo era tan diferente en el camino que Kise se forjó desde que dejó La Noche atrás y tenía una vida por delante en la Tierra, de eso _El Hada_ estaba muy segura.

—Tienes tanto que recorrer todavía, pequeño Ryota —musitó Alex con dulzura y alzando la mirada al cielo—. Aprovecha tus oportunidades, solo eso puedes hacer ahora, recuerda que tienes una poderosa _Luna_ que te acompaña.

Sin embargo, aquella nueva vida, era _otra historia_.

* * *

 ** _SIENTO QUE VOY A LLORAR, AUXILIO, LECTORES MÍOS, AUXILIO, POR LA PUTA MADRE, AAAAAAHHHHHHHH._**

 ** _LUEGO DE ESTOS DOS AÑOS DE TRABAJO, DE INSPIRACIÓN, PUBLICANDO, SUFRIENDO Y HACIÉNDOLOS SUFRIR, ACOMPAÑÁNDOME Y DÁNDOME SU APOYO… AAAH, ¡YA HA LLEGADO EL FINAL DE HAUNTED MOON!_**

 ** _Joder, joder, ¡JODER!_**

 ** _Disculpen mi loquera textual, ¡PERO ES QUE NO ME PUEDO CONTROLAR! ¡ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA, TAN SATISFECHA CONMIGO MISMA Y TAN AGRADECIDA CON TODOS USTEDES!_**

 ** _El placer, la emoción de finalizar un long-fic realmente es gratificante, maravilloso, extraordinario. Tanto que no encuentro las palabras necesarias para decirlo como quisiera, para expresarlo y todos lo sintieran como yo._**

 ** _Todavía recuerdo aquel día de Mayo del 2015 que tuve ésta idea y ¡bum!, empecé a escribirla sin estar segura del bendito título, que a decir verdad, de no ser por mi Novia, ésta historia no hubiese tenido un título tan genial; ella fue la que me dio ayudó muchísimo para obtener uno digno para lo que quería representar en ésta historia._**

 ** _Andy, mi reina, te amo y gracias por todo tu apoyo incondicional._**

 ** _ASDJKLASDJKASDLJLASDJSDKLKJSDFLJFSDLAFJLSDJLASDJKASLDJALSDHKJASKLJDALD._**

 ** _Mierda, espero no asustarlos, pero es que ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA x'D._**

 ** _En cada capítulo hay pedacitos de mi alma y mi amor, me esforcé tanto para poder lograrlo, hubo días de impaciencia y desesperación porque no tenía inspiración para acomodar el resto de ideas en éste fanfic, ya que no quería hacer nada mediocre._**

 ** _Tuve momentos de flojera incluso, de crisis… Ah, escribir estos cuarenta capítulos me dieron mucho trabajo mental, pero me dejado tan llena de felicidad. No creí que me llevaría todos estos capítulos, con casi quinientas hojas y aun así siento que si hubiese querido, pude hacer más amplia la historia._**

 ** _Empero, el resultado me tiene feliz, contenta, conforme._**

 ** _Y, principalmente, de verdad quiero agradecerle a cada uno de ustedes por su apoyo, por cada lectura, comentario. JODER. Siempre es muy emocionante y motivante cuando los lectores son más y se animan a dejar su opinión, o bien plasmar las emociones que cada capítulo genera en su ser._**

 ** _Bueno, pasado un poco mi efusividad, me gustaría tocar unos puntos xD._**

 ** _El hecho de que no puse el lemon zoofílico entre Aomine y Kagami(?):_**

 ** _Sé que les había comentado que lo pondría, sin embargo no encontré el momento apropiado en el transcurso de la historia y en el capítulo 39 se me hizo un problema, porque iba a ser demasiado largo… Aparte que no tenía la inspiración para narrarlo, jajaja. Pero quiero decirles qué hay esperanza (poca, aunque hay) de que sea añadido… Ya serán avisados x'D._**

 ** _Kise:_**

 ** _Nunca quise dejar al rubio en un retrato de loca obsesiva enamorada(?), además creo que él merecía tener una maduración personal y emocional para que no siguiera sufriendo como lo estuvo haciendo durante un siglo. No la ha logrado por completo, pero tiene deseos de salir adelante y superar a Aomine, a diferencia de cómo se sentía luego de haber aclarado las cosas con éste._**

 ** _Su salud mental lo necesita y como fue inevitable que una amistad surgiera entre él y Kagami por obvias razones, con mayor razón Kise desea no entrometerse. A veces ha sido egoísta o entrometido y todo lo que quieran, sin embargo sabe valorar una amistad._**

 ** _Y como notaron, cofcof, él tendrá también más en su final feliz._**

 ** _El portal de la luna azul:_**

 ** _¿Les quedó claro esa parte? Como se han podido dar cuenta, en la historia se hace mucha alusión de la influencia que la luna tiene en el desarrollo de la historia (de ahí el nombre) y no es mero capricho que haya aparecido éste nuevo fenómeno en La Noche._**

 ** _Les explicaré._**

 ** _Tras la pelea de Akashi, la Luna y la Estrella como tomaron una forma física y usaron así sus poderes celestiales, quedaron muy débiles, pese a que la interferencia que suponía el otro Akashi fue eliminada. Dichos astros necesitaban restaurarse, por lo que sellaron toda la energía de los portales para eso en un momento muy oportuno._**

 ** _Y al irse restaurando poco a poco, es que los portales fueron reestableciéndose. O al menos el del mundo humano, por eso es que tampoco es estable y aparece cada diez años._**

 ** _En el caso de La Cueva de los Amantes Secretos que no fue sellada, era porque si bien era una dimensión extra, para llegar a ella no se necesitaba un portal como tal, sino un "pasadizo", por eso no hubo dificultad con ésta._**

 ** _¿Haizaki volvió? ¿Otra temporada?:_**

 ** _Bien, creo que es evidente la reencarnación de Haizaki, ni para que lo deje al misterio x'DDDDDD._**

 ** _¿Pensaron que dejaría el alma del pobre de Haizaki en el averno? Pues no, yo sé que él merece otra oportunidad, pese a que no ha sido el personaje más bueno y ha herido mucho. Pero hay muchas cosas que no dejó resueltas con Kise, independientemente si hay amor o no entre ellos, jajaja._**

 ** _En cuanto a otro temporada… Mmmh, la verdad es que cuando terminé de escribir el epílogo, pasó por mi mente otra historia donde se viera la reconciliación entre Haizaki y Kise; sobre todo porque si se dieron cuenta, hice alusión de otra problemática dentro de la historia, así que tendría motivos para hacer continuación._**

 ** _No obstante, esto no es nada seguro, es solo una vaga idea y mejor no prometo nada xD. Si algún día me decido en hacerla, pues ya la verán por aquí._**

 ** _En fin, creo que esos son todos los puntos que quería tocar con ustedes, aunque si tienen alguna duda o algo, ya saben que con confianza pueden preguntarme y yo responderé._**

 ** _¡NUEVAMENTE LES DOY MI ENTERO AGRADECIMIENTO POR ACOMPAÑARME EN CADA CAPÍTULO DE ÉSTA HISTORIA! ¡LOS AMO!_**

 ** _Nos estaremos viendo en el resto de mis historias, ¡besos!_**


End file.
